Harry Potter and The Power of The Coven
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: AU When five American witches fill gaps in the faculty at Hogwarts, new information is revealed, ties are formed, & Harry, getting more powerful each day, just may have found the power the Dark Lord knows not. Severitus. SS/OFC, HP/Hr
1. Of Requests

The tall blonde woman sat hunched over a craved oak desk, the scratch of her quill against parchment the only sound in the room

**Disclaimer: I do not have a British accent. I am not God-awful rich. I am not a genius. And I do not have children. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling….no matter how hard I wish. (I do believe in faeries, I do, I do). So pleeeeease don't sue me!! weeps piteously**

**Hey everyone. Another fun one. This is by request of one of my best friends. She saw 'From an Independent School to Hogwarts' and wanted one too. So here is another AU Mary Sue/RP fic by Frankie.**

**Summary: When the curse on the position of DADA Teacher claims another victim (not that anyone, except maybe Malfoy, was sorry to see Umbridge go) and as the war with Voldemort escalates, Dumbledore decides that he needs to bring new blood to the faculty. And, after the farce in the Department of Mysteries, that Harry need training if he is going to face the Dark Lord and live. So he calls upon the Coven to help him. (I understand that this summary sucks horribly and I am sorry, but it is the best I can do at the moment)**

**Main Pairings: SBxOC, FWxOC, SSxOC, LMxOC, BWxOC**

**Minor Pairings: RLxOC, HPx??, HrGx??**

**It's canon until the end of OotP. Instead of Sirius dying, Ginny falls through the veil. And Lucius didn't get arrested in the DoM. This obviously means that canon pairings for HBP and DH are Sir Not Appearing In This Fic. You will just have to figure them out on your own, because I am not telling you. And those of you who know my ship, this will not be a shipper fic for me so… Also there might be slight Ron bashing, so be forewarned…**

**I don't know how long this will be, if it will ever get finished, or if I will ever finish my other stuff. For the other stuff, the only one that has a prayer of being continued is Torn (or maybe Opposition). The others are almost definitely abandoned. **

**Shout out to Cuz (if she still reads), because I am in a total relapse. And Avery, if you are reading this, shut up and stop laughing at me!!**

**So, this fic is for Humpydink, Winger, Gweegle, and The Laughing Girl (who also loved Independent). **

**Frankie**

**Now…On with the first chappie! **

**I present to you: The Coven**

**Chapter 1 – Of Requests**

The tall blonde woman sat hunched over a craved oak desk. She was wearing long black robes over a billowy black silk skirt and bodice. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and tucked under her chair, allowing a glimpse of her heeled black boots (Elphaba boots). The scratch of her quill against parchment was the only sound in the room.

Scratch…

Scratch…

Scratch…

She lifted the silver-tipped feather from the thick paper and placed it into the inkwell that sat by her hand. Clink. The pen filled once again with the smooth black liquid, but, before she could lift it out of the glass receptacle, a sharp tap echoed through the small study. She stiffened and glanced over her right shoulder to the window. A large tawny owl sat on a branch just outside, staring at her with round and bugling eyes. Her brow furrowed.

"What on earth…"

She stood, her stormy eyes narrowed. She crossed the small third-story room, her steps muffled by the rug that covered the oaken floor. She went to unlatch the window and opening one side, leaned out. The owl blinked. With a sudden rush of wind that blew her exceedingly long hair into her face, the owl hopped into the air and glided over her head. She sighed in exasperation. Muttering to herself, she pulled the window shut and followed the night-hunter across the room. Hanging loosely from its leg, a small, thick envelope swung dangerously close to her still wet and un-sanded letter. She quickly removed the offending object, in hopes of saving herself the ink, time, and paper that a re-write would take. Looking down, emerald green ink stared back at her.

Miss Ariadne Aureus

The Master Bedroom

9 Summer Street

Salem, MA 01970

She rolled her eyes. Using her long, sharp index nail, she slit the top of the envelope and slipped out the folded parchment. Unfolding it, more green ink met her gaze:

To Miss Ariadne Aureus

The Master Bedroom

9 Summer Street

Salem, MA 01970

Dear Miss Aureus,

As headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to, once again, extend to you and your sisters an offer of employment. For some time now, I have thought it necessary to implement certain measure at this school in order to keep the students and faculty safe and to prepare the community for the war with Voldemort, which will certainly commence soon. The art of Coven Magic has long since been lost to our small island and I believe that its revival will be of great assistance to our young Harry in his fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. Your many other talent and abilities, and those of your sisters, would also definitely serve both the school and its students well. I beg you and your sisters to join me for a short time in order to meet and discuss the terms of your possible (hopeful) employment. I thank you for your time.

Warmest regards,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

P.S. I am rather fond of Watermelon Sherbet

_If the man was a Gryffindor, why must he insist on using emerald ink?! It gives me a headache just looking at it! _However, as the plea the letter contained slowly seeped into her brain, superfluous thought was swept from her attention. The blonde lifted one thin, black eyebrow. _So, he's asking me again. I really should tell the girls._ She smirked, refolded the parchment, and left the room. Her unfinished letter, sitting abandoned on the desk, fluttered slightly in the breeze made by the tawny owl as he departed through the opened window.

#

The click, click, click of boot heels on wood alerted the four woman in the kitchen that their High Priestess was coming down from her study.

At the center island with a steaming mug of tea sat a chocolate-eyed woman with curly brown hair. She was pale with an oval face. Her slippered feet were hooked behind the bottom rung of the stool on which she sat. Like the blond woman upstairs, she was dressed in long black robes, under which she wore a pair of black pressed pants and a pale grey sweater. She had been quietly reading a small stack of handwritten notes when she heard the steps. She looked up at the doorway expectantly.

On the other side of the center island, a tall sandy-haired woman stood buttering toast and looking out the window. She was slightly tanned and had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her blue-grey gaze was fixed on the 100 year-old willow tree rooted just beyond the glass, but she did not see it. Her mind was three floors above, in her laboratory, imagining the brew in her cauldron bubbling softly. Her set of long black robes hid a navy blue Anne Taylor blouse and khaki slacks. She smiled slightly as the heat from the vent by her feet finally permeated her slippers and soaked into her skin. She was broken from her daydream by the sound of heels. With a quick glance at the woman at the island, she looked to the doorway.

Sitting at the round oak table, a thin, dark brown-haired woman sat talking to an Indian woman. The woman at the table had a thin face, high cheekbones, and a sharp nose. Her long straight hair was pulled up and back into a ponytail. She smiled and laughed freely at something the other had said. Her long black robes covered a pink collared shirt and pleated skirt. Her legs were crossed and she bounced one foot unconsciously in the air, the slipper it was clad in flopping back and forth. The Indian woman with whom she spoke sat on the short wall that divided the kitchen from the dinning room and swung her legs back and forth. Her slippers lay abandoned on the tiled floor. Her thick black hair was braided and her brown eyes sparkled with mirth. The diamond stud in her nose glinted in the light, when she smiled. A short yellow sundress was hidden by her long black robes. Both women looked up and shared a glance with the woman at the window before turning their eyes to the doorway.

As the clicking got louder the room became quite still. The blonde woman appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her lips and a question in her eyes. The four cocked their heads in response.

"Good Morning, Angels!" The blonde flashed a quick smile.

"Good morning, Charlie." Came the laughing response.

"Seriously though. I have some news for you all that I believe we need to discuss together. Coven meeting in the library." The blonde said, her smile slipping away.

They followed her out of the kitchen and down the hall. She opened a sliding door and they trooped in. Sitting around the fireplace, they turned their attention to the blonde, who was now standing by the mantle. She held up a letter with green ink. They all groaned.

"Why won't he just leave us alone?" The curly haired woman asked.

"I know Dumbledore has been bothersome in the past, but, Olympia, I think you should hear what he had to say this time."

"Oh alright, Ariadne…Well, read it then!"

The blonde grinned and read the letter aloud. When she was finished, she looked around the coven for a reaction. To her surprise, the response was not negative.

"You all seem to be at least mildly interested in what the old man has to say, am I correct?"

They nodded.

"Alright. Is anyone horribly opposed to meeting with the headmaster?"

No one spoke. By this time, they were all used Ariadne's need for a Quaker-like consensus.

"Good. Get packed, girls, and finish up whatever you're working on. We're going to Scotland!" She smiled.

"How?" asked the Indian woman.

"Well, Ekantika…I was thinking brooms. Anyone opposed?"

They all smiled. The group always loved flying over the Atlantic, though they didn't get the opportunity to do so often. Each one stood and headed off to a different part of the house. The sandy-haired woman headed up to finished off her brew and to bottle it, before packing. Before she packed, Olympia went directly to her study to pack her notes into her letterbox, as she liked to call it. The box was about 8.5 by 11 by 5 inches tall (so it held a normal roll of parchment) and hand an infinite charm placed on it so it would never get full. Olympia was bringing her work with her.

Ekantika went out into the garden to check all the plants and water them before packing and leaving. She could always take care of tidying her notes on her desk upstairs when they returned. The woman with the ponytail headed to her favorite spot in the entire house: the back room of the Library. She wanted to grab a couple of books on the Goblin rebellions to bring with her.

Ariadne stood staring into the fire after everyone else had left. She pondered her decision to show the letter to the rest of the Coven. Had she decided in haste?Should she have waited? It was too late now. Perhaps things were moving to fast. Maybe they should wait until the weekend to leave. Today was Tuesday. That would give everyone time to think…She shook her head. What was she doing? There was no time like the present! Carpe Diem and all that crap.

She spun on her heel and left the room. Her black boots pointed to her room to pack.

#

Thousands of mile away, across the blue expanse of the Atlantic, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with an owl on his arm. He stroked the bird's feathers and smiled to himself. Turning his chair around, he addressed the Phoenix on the perch in the corner of the office.

"Well, Fawkes. It looks as if the Coven is on its way. I just hope what I offer will be enough. Harry needs them. I cannot train him on my own."

Fawkes trilled softly and the Headmaster's tight expression loosened. He smiled again.

"Of course, you are right, Fawkes. I know I am not alone, but Harry needs these five, especially. I believe that only they can assist him in finding _the power that the Dark Lord knows not_. Do you see?"

The great firebird bobbed its head in understanding. Dumbledore's gaze fell from his companion as plans swirled in his head. He needed to prepare for the Coven's arrival.


	2. Of Responses

Last Chapter…

**Can anyone guess the reference made by the name CottonSlayer for the brooms? If you can leave a review. Because as everyone knows, Reviews are life…**

**Now on with the Chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Fawkes trilled softly and the Headmaster's tight expression loosened. He smiled again.

"Of course, you are right, Fawkes. I know I am not alone, but Harry needs these five, especially. I believe that only they can assist him in finding _the power that the Dark Lord knows not_. Do you see?"

The great firebird bobbed its head in understanding. Dumbledore's gaze fell from his companion as plans swirled in his head. He needed to prepare for the Coven's arrival.

**Chapter 2 – Of Responses**

The sun blazed hotly overhead and the waves rolled underfoot as the Coven glided their way toward Scotland. The day was perfect for being out on the water. Anyone taking advantage of that, if they happened to look up, would have seen five young women in black cloaks sitting sidesaddle on five brand new American-made CottonSlayer broomsticks. The CottonSlayers were flying at top speed over the ocean below. The wind was in the five girls' faces and they loved it. The trip from Salem to Hogwarts took about 4 hours by broom, but the sheer joy of flying took the edge off the long flight.

When the packing was done, the girls had met in the front yard of the house. They had shrunk their luggage, placing the heavy cases in their pockets. With a couple phrases and a small flash of light, the Coven had departed.

Their arrival was not nearly so easy or pleasant as their departure. When they reached Scotland, they flew directly into a rainstorm. Trying the fly above it was impossible and flying below it left them all soaking wet. Just as they landed in Hogsmeade, lightening split the sky. Saying a brief thank you to the Goddess, the five ducked into the Hogs' Head pub.

"Hello, Aberforth. Long time no see. How are you?" the sandy-haired young woman called to the bartender, as they shed soggy cloaks.

The old man grinned and waved, "Aurelia! Girls! Well bless my bones. I haven't seen you in ages. Is my crazy brother trying to get you to work for him again? Trying to get you to join that damned Order of his?"

The five chuckled. Ariadne grinned broadly. "Right in one, Abe. Can we use your private fireplace to pay the old man a visit?"

Aberforth smiled widely at this and nodded. The Coven cast quick drying charms on both their cloaks and themselves. Ariadne shook her hair out and recast the charm before leading the group up the back stairs. Aurelia waved to the bartender as she disappeared from sight.

The room upstairs, which housed the fireplace they intended to use, was cozy. It was a small room. Two over stuffed navy armchairs sat in front a blazing fire. A thick oriental rug was spread over the floor. Ariadne smiled softly. Going over and reaching into the small earthenware jar that sat on the mantle, she threw a fistful of powder into the flames.

"The Headmaster's Office"

The five coven members trooped into the fire, emerging on the other side into the office of a startled Dumbledore. The old man spun quickly in his chair. The five women stood on his hearthrug, brushing soot off their shoulders.

"Good evening, girls. I was not expecting you so soon. Come in. Come in. Make yourselves at home."

The headmaster stood and, drawing his elder wand from deep with in the folds of his robes, he conjured three more chintz armchairs. He gestured for them to sit. As they complied (narrowing their eyes at the absurd floral pattern), the headmaster also returned to his seat behind the desk. Once they were all settled, Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, girls. You obviously know why I requested your presence here. I have something, which I wish to tell you. However, it is of the utmost importance that it remains in this office. It cannot go beyond these walls. The safety of the wizarding world depends upon it, as well as the life of one of my students."

Ariadne furrowed her brow.

"If the information is of such a nature, Headmaster, then why tell us at all?"

The man smiled.

"Because, Ariadne, I believe you deserve to know the reason I requested your assistance. Also, telling you this may help you in helping my student."

She nodded slowly and with a quick glance at each of the other girls, asked tentatively, "Do you wish an Unbreakable Vow from us that we will not repeat this thing you would tell us?"

He shook his head.

"No, that will not be necessary. I have faith in you all."

He pulled out a small bag and opened it. While he was perusing the contents, he casually placed silencing and privacy wards on his office.

"Was that necessary, Professor?" The dark haired brunette asked.

"Yes, Isoko. It was quite necessary. You must understand that this castle is a living entity. There are ears everywhere." He gestured to the paintings on the walls. "And I and my student have many enemies."

"You continually refer to a student, Professor. Who is this student? Are you referring to Harry Potter?"

Olympia met his gaze, shrewdly. He shortly bowed his head to her, in recognition.

"Very perceptive. Indeed, I do. Harry is in grave peril almost all of the time, due in part to Voldemort, but also due to the incompetency of the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge is a fool. He even now attempts to deny the return of Voldemort, when a student has died under his very nose. Inside of his Ministry, no less. It is only a matter of time before he is forced to resign. I pray that his replacement will have more sense then he. However, I did not ask you here to discuss politics. I wished to tell you about the prophecy."

Isoko narrowed her eyes. Prophecy…

"Headmaster, this wouldn't by chance have anything to do with that incident at the end of the last school year in the Department of Mysteries? Were they, perhaps, in the Hall of Prophecy?"

The Headmaster was mildly impressed. After all, it was not everyday that one spoke to an American witch, who was well enough informed to know some of what was inside the British Ministry's Department of Mysteries. Most people in Britain did not even know.

"Very good indeed, Miss Haruki. Ten points." The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Yes, this has everything to do with what happened in the Ministry last year. If you would all get comfortable…Lemon Drop?"

He offered the bag that he had been perusing earlier to them. They declined. He nodded and sighed.

"Why is it that everyone refuses when I offer sweets?"

The old man had obviously meant the question to be rhetorical. However, Aurelia grinned.

"Because everyone knows that you lace most of the refreshments that you offer, tea for example, with calming potions. And, quite frankly, no one likes being drugged."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He coughed lightly.

"Yes, well… Shall we proceed then? Good. I have a story I wish to share with you.

"In the time before the first War with Voldemort, a young girl arrived at Hogwarts. I had been headmaster for several years by that time. This little girl, Lily was her name, she was one of the most accepting people that you could ever hope to meet. In her first year here, Lily befriended a lonely first-year child from Slytherin House. Lily herself was a Gryffindor, so their friendship was highly irregular.

"Lily would protect the Slytherin boy, whose name was Severus, from bullies or scornful students from other houses. Severus adored Lily, who was the first person to show him such kindness. Also in first year with Severus and Lily, was a trio of boys from old wizarding families. James, Sirius, and Remus were the best of friends. James and Sirius each belonged to one of the Noble Houses, while Remus was simply a member of a long established wizarding family. All three boys were placed in Gryffindor. This came as a great shock to one of the boy's family, because they had expected Sirius Black to reside in Slytherin with all his ancestors. Now—"

"Excuse me, professor. I do not mean to be rude, but what does this all have to do with anything? My aunt went to Hogwarts with Lily. We are all aware of the story of Lily and James Potter and Severus Snape. Why are you telling us again?"

Ariadne interrupted. Dumbledore smiled benevolently at her and his eyes twinkled.

"Because, dear child, you only think you know the story. But appearances can be deceiving."

She arched a brow and remained silent.

"Shall I continue?"

At their nods, he did just that.

"As I was saying, Sirius was placed in Gryffindor house, while his younger brother was later placed into Slytherin. Young Sirius Black and young James Potter both hated Slytherin so intently that anything, which had an association with it, quickly fell subject to their distaste. Severus Snape was one such person. The two boys taunted Severus at any and every opportunity. Lily, being exceedingly loyal and protective, intervened on behalf of Severus, but this only made the boys hate Severus more. They believed he was 'corrupting a fellow Gryffindor' with his very pretence. Young Remus Lupin, however, also attempted to distract his friends from their hatred and rivalry. However, Severus did not make any of this easy. He believed that Sirius and James were both arrogant, intolerant purebloods. Severus himself was a half-blood, just as Voldemort is a half-blood.

"The anger and the rivalry continued for some time. However, by the time the students had reached their 6th year, the anger and hatred of each other had dissipated. Lily and Remus had managed to build a bridge between the rivals. Both Severus and James loved Lily with their whole hearts and wished nothing more then to see her happy. It was for this reason and because of that connection that James and Severus formed a friendship of sorts. It never went so far as to allow Severus to join the Marauders, but he became closer to James then Peter was. Sirius, however, could never completely put aside his distaste for Slytherins in general and great dislike for Severus in particular.

"As you know, after graduating from Hogwarts, Lily and James married. However, what you do not know, what no one save a select few knows, is Lily did not love James in that manner. Lily had given her heart to Severus long before James Potter entered the picture."

The reaction this statement garnered from the Coven caused Dumbledore to grin faintly.

"But they—"

"Then why did—"

"They can't have—"

"You mean to say that—"

The Coven stumbled over one another in an attempt to speak. Finally, Ekantika managed to make herself heard.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You are correct, Ekantika. To almost everyone in this world, my statement would seem like the raving of a lunatic. However, I assure you it is quite true. Lily loved Severus from the time they met in first year and, had he not become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, she would have married him upon leaving Hogwarts. Severus by that time though had already taken the mark and joined the Dark Lord's ranks for me. He knew I need a spy in the Death Eater camp and he was by then the most accomplished Occlumens I had ever met. He approached me about taking the mark and I allowed it, an action that I most whole-heartedly regret.

"Before leaving school, and this is very important to our story, Lily and Severus had been in a relationship. Because Severus had already taken the mark and started spying, they asked James to assist them in hiding it from the world. Death Eaters, who were not pureblooded, were not allowed to form relationships of that nature. The story was put out that James and Lily were dating. Even Sirius and Remus were kept in the dark to some extent. Peter, who had a hard time keeping gossip to himself, was kept entirely in the dark. Sirius and Remus knew that Severus and Lily were involved and James was helping them hide it but they were not aware of the extent of that involvement.

"So far what you have heard is known only to myself and three others: Sirius, Remus, and Severus. However, what I tell you next is know to me and only me. I would ask you to take this information and think on it. I would like your opinion on something later. So, to continue: about two weeks before graduating, Lily found out she was pregnant with Severus' child. She went to James for help. He agreed to marry her and raise the child as his own, telling no one of the child's paternity. Because James and Severus had similar coloring with their jet-black hair and pale skin, Lily believed correctly that she could pass the child off as a Potter. She did not tell Severus about the baby, for she feared for both his safety and for the baby.

"Severus, like everyone else, believed the baby belonged to James. His old hate was rekindled, if only just a little. However, when James publicly antagonized Voldemort, Severus began to worry about Lily's safety. His preoccupation put him in danger.

"When a prophecy was made that Severus overheard, he came to me to ask what he should tell Voldemort about it. He knew that even such an accomplished Occlumens as himself could not entirely keep something so important from a Legilimens. We argued. I wished him to reveal a piece of that prophecy that might place Lily and James in danger. In the end, he reluctantly agreed and left to give part of the prophecy to Voldemort. The result of my decision was the death of two of my dearest young friends and the devastation of Severus. To this day, he still partly blames himself, but he also blames James for so many reasons. That is why Severus hates James now and why he hates Harry. Because he looks at Harry as something he could never have, something that was taken away from him. However, since the time that Harry arrived at this school Severus has protected him to the best of his abilities, because of his love for Lily.

"Voldemort sealed his own fate the night he killed James and Lily. The series of events that followed would never have occurred had he chosen the other possible candidate, Neville Longbottom. Neville could never have grown up the way Harry did, away from the Wizarding World. I know now the extent of the abuse that Harry suffered at the hands of his muggle relatives, although I did not know it then. I simply believed that they would value Harry less then their own son, but I did not know that they would abuse him due to his magic. Neville could never have learned the lessons Harry has. Voldemort fashioned himself his own worst enemy that night, and gave the boy some of the tools that he will need to defeat the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore looked around at the faces of the young women in front of him and smiled kindly.

"I see I have confused you all, thoroughly. I suppose I ought to have shown you the prophecy sometime during this story. Well, I will rectify that now. The prophecy given by Sybil Trelawney to myself, Albus Dumbledore: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair and let all that he had told them sink in. He watched them over his half-moon spectacles. If the emotions playing on their faces were anything to go by, he had convinced them and, for Harry' sake and the sake of the wizarding world, he hoped he had.

Ariadne was the first to speak.

"You said, Professor, that you wished to ask our opinion on some matter pertaining to your information. What is it you wished to ask?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I am glad you remember, as I had forgotten I asked. I wish to know if you feel that I should reveal to Severus and Harry the secret, which Lily Potter thought it was best to keep."

The five thought about this for several moments. Silence lay over the office like a blanket. Fawkes trilled very softly into the void. Finally, Olympia spoke.

"Headmaster, when Lily Potter wished this secret to be kept, the situation was an entirely different one. Harry Potter has been living with his abusive muggle relative since he was just over one year old. He believes his parents are dead. I think the boy has the right to know that he has at least one family member. I also think that Severus deserves to know that he has a son. You can give him the knowledge that there exists a concrete representation of his and Lily's love, a child. He may not like the boy now, but it is not because he dislikes Harry, from what you have told us, but more that he dislikes what Harry represents in his mind. Give them both what, I suspect, they need the most: each other. Don't you agree?"

Her sisters nodded. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"My dear Olympia, when did you become so wise? I shall indeed follow your advice as soon as possible…Now to the business for which I requested your presence. I am prepared to offer you all teaching positions here at the school, in various subjects, as well as several electives and a special Coven Magic course. You will have quarters here in the castle, but I will set up a special direct floo connection to your residence in Salem."

"What teaching positions are you offering us?" Ekantika asked.

"I am offering Ariadne the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Great, I get the cursed spot!"

"I am offering Aurelia the position of Potions teacher to first through third year students, to allow Severus more time for himself and his pursuits. As you, Aurelia, are a Potions Master yourself this should not be a problem. I am also offering the position of Teacher for first through third year Charms to Ekantika."

"Great. I hate children."

Ariadne snorted. "Then maybe you should teacher potions."

The headmaster ignored their childish interaction and continued, "To Isoko, I am offering the position of History of Magic teacher. I think it is high time that we have a live person teaching that class. And finally, to Olympia, I am offering the position of the teacher of Ancient Runes. Do these teaching positions seem acceptable to you?"

The five nodded. Ariadne, however, was quick to put in, "This does not mean we are agreeing to take the positions. You also mentioned us teaching elective classes?"

"Yes. It has come to my attention that most private schools in the muggle world offer a selection of electives for the students to chose from. I have decided that that is a practice I wish to instigate here. Therefore, I would be honored if you would consent to teaching several of these new electives. I was planning to ask Olympia and Ariadne to teach a dueling class, Isoko to teach an Archery class, Aurelia to teach a non-magical herbal properties class, and Ekantika a magical dance class."

The group glanced at one another. This sounded intriguing. They would have available free immediate transport home and access to all of Hogwarts resources. There was nothing so incredibly pressing that they could not wait and take time during the school year to do it.

Ariadne nodded once to her sisters and received small nods from each in response.

"The Summer Coven accepts your job offerings for the duration of one year unless renewed, both as a unit and as individual members, and thanks you for thinking of us and trusting us with such positions and information."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled maddeningly at the formal acceptance. Such a statement was magically binding for this school year. He sighed slightly in relief. Maybe he could talk them into assisting in the private training he was planning on giving Harry…

"I thank you for accepting my offer and welcome you all to Hogwarts. If you wish, I could give you a tour now or tomorrow morning after you have slept away your long flight…?"

"A Tour tomorrow would be lovely, Headmaster. Thank you." Ariadne smiled.

"If you would all follow me then, I will show you to your private tower."


	3. Of Repose

Last Chapter…

**This is mostly setting and characterizing. Letting everybody get a feel for the new area of the castle and a little more insight into all the characters' personalities. I tried my best to get them as close as I could. I hope you all like them. **

**Another couple references to puzzle out. The Coven's password and a movie quote thrown in for fun…**

**Reviews equal life…**

**Last Chapter…**

"The Summer Coven accepts your job offerings for the duration of one year unless renewed, both as a unit and as individual members, and thanks you for thinking of us and trusting us with such positions and information."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled maddeningly at the formal acceptance. Such a statement was magically binding for this school year. He sighed slightly in relief. Maybe he could talk them into assisting in the private training he was planning on giving Harry…

"I thank you for accepting my offer and welcome you all to Hogwarts. If you wish, I could give you a tour now or tomorrow morning after you have slept away your long flight…?"

"A Tour tomorrow would be lovely, Headmaster. Thank you." Ariadne smiled.

"If you would all follow me then, I will show you to your private tower."

**Chapter 3 – Of Repose**

The winding journey to their tower convinced the Coven that they would never be able to find anything in the castle. They would definitely need the tour tomorrow.

The small group stopped in front of a painting of a large white Bengal tiger stretched out on a rock. The cat narrowed its eyes at the humans and waited. Dumbledore muttered a few words and turned to the girls.

"Set a password."

The old man then cast a silencing charm on himself so he could not hear what they said. Ariadne smiled.

Olympia grinned and said softly, "Beverly's Hale."

The girls laughed merrily at this and the cat gave them a look, which clearly said it thought they were insane. The headmaster dropped his spell and they entered through the painting.

The Coven found themselves in a large, sumptuous common room area. The whole room looked like a cone of pistachio ice cream. The couches and armchairs that sat in front of the fire were soft and pale green. The rugs that were spread across the wooden floor were also pistachio green. The walls, broken only by two archways, were covered in tapestries that depicted coven magic. Groups of witches, holding hands around cauldrons, rippled in a breeze made by the open window. The night outside had cleared and opal moonlight played in patterns on the hard floor. Ariadne smiled.

"Now, girls. This wing is set up much like Gryffindor tower. This set of stairs," Dumbledore waved his hand to indicate the archway on the left. "Leads to the living quarters. You will each have a personal study, a bedroom with a sitting area, and a private bathroom. Up this set of stairs," He gestured to the archway on the right. "You will find a complete potions laboratory, a small in-house greenhouse, a dueling room with a small armory, a dance studio with mirrored walls, a shooting range, and room for you to perform your Coven Magic. On the stone floor of that room, I have taken the liberty of having the house elves carve a perfect circle. In one of the cabinets in the coven room is a large supply of sea salt. There is also, at the top of that staircase, a room with an international floo that is connected to your home only. I have special permission from the Ministry for it."

Dumbledore stopped to allow the information to sink in. Isoko narrowed her eyes.

"You already have the floo hooked up? Does this mean you assumed that we would agree?"

Ariadne raised an eyebrow and the group waited for his answer.

"No, Miss Haruki. I did not assume you were coming. I simply wished to be prepared in case you chose to join our staff. I am required to renew the floo connection in 2 days to make it permanent, for the duration of one year."

The headmaster smiled benevolently.

"I will bid you ladies goodnight then, and allow you to inspect your new quarters. I shall see you tomorrow at your leisure."

So saying, the old man disappeared through the painting with a swish of his robes. The girls looked at one another and giggled softly.

"I propose that we go and find our luggage." Ekantika said.

And so the five trudged up the stairs in search of the luggage that Dobby the overzealous house elf had wisked away earlier, still shrunk. The stairs to the left wound high up into the tower. They looked up. Six landings broke the staircase into pieces, a door sitting on each one. Aurelia opened to first door, revealing only an empty room with a stone floor. It appeared to be a storage room, but felt more like a dungeon. That door was quickly shut and the group moved on. The second landing and door opened to reveal a large study.

An oaken desk sat under a large window at the far end of the room. Wooden bookcases covered nearly three quarters of the room. The one wall, which was not covered in books, bore a painting of Salem in the 17th century. The girls smiled at that. Taking a hesitant step into the room, Aurelia noticed how thick the Oriental rug that covered the floor was. She moved past the fire in the hearth and opened the inner door. Behind that door lay a voluptuous bedroom with a sitting area. The carpet was a deep royal purple. The hangings and bedding of the tall four-poster in the corner were also deep purple. The armchairs and small settee before the fireplace, however, were light lavender, as were the drapes. Out of the corner of her eye, Aurelia spotted her luggage propped up next to the huge wardrobe. She grinned broadly and moved to the bed. Flopping down on it, she spoke.

"You guys can go look at the other rooms. I am staying here. And here's hoping your rooms are as nice as mine."

As it turns out, four of the other five rooms were exactly the same. On the third floor, Ekantika found her luggage in a buttercup bedroom. On the next landing up, Isoko was presented with a pale pink room. The second landing from the top bore Olympia's luggage in a bedroom of azure. However, on the top floor, Olympia, who was curious, and Ariadne found a different layout. The study's door led to a set of stairs, rather then a bedroom. A small landing in the middle of the staircase showed them a bathroom. The door at the top of the stairs opened into a circular bedroom. The four-poster was against part of the wall on a raised platform. The platform had a small black picket fence cutting it off from the rest of the room. Three gigantic, floor-to-ceiling windows threw moonlight onto several armchairs, which at first appeared to be covered in blood. After a softly whispered _Lumos_ to supplement the lighting, the girls realized that actually the velvet upholstery that covered the chairs was a bloody crimson. This matched the hangings and bedding on the ebony four-poster. The wardrobe-like doors that seemed to meld into the walls were also made of ebony wood. That combined with the jet walls and carpet seemed to rap the two in darkness. From the ceiling, an antique wrought iron chandelier held everlasting candles and cast a soft light over everything.

Both girls gasped. The room was breathtaking. Olympia shuddered slightly. She could almost feel the darkness closing in around them. She flicked a quick glance at Ariadne and smiled half-heartedly. Ariadne looked as if Halloween had come early (that being her favorite holiday). She took a few steps into the room and began to spin slowly. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she tries to take in everything. She stopped spinning. Making her way lightly over to the windows, she took in the view.

"It's absolutely perfect. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

She whispered into the stillness. Olympia smiled more fully. Her sister was happy. She looked around once more. Thinking about it, she decided that the room was perfect for Ariadne. She, however, would avoid coming in here as much as possible, especially at night.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ari. Sweet Dreams."

"May flights of devil wing thee to thy rest."

Came the soft reply, followed by a quiet chuckled. Olympia laughed and turned to seek her own room and bed. The exhaustion of the long flight was finally catching up to everyone.

#

The next morning dawned bright and early for the Coven. Breakfast had already been laid out on the table in the Common Room when the girls stumbled, one by one, downstairs. Slowly the new teachers awoke, as they nibbled crumpets and sipped good, strong, Starbucks coffee. Where the house elves got that, no one was going to ask.

When everyone looked as if they would actually remain awake, Aurelia spoke up.

"So, I think we should all go investigate the rest of our tower before we go see Dumbledore for our tour."

"I second that!" Ekantika said, throwing a look at Ariadne, who giggled.

"So anyone object?" When no one spoke, Aurelia continued. "Good. Do you all want to do that now? Before we get dressed?"

When no one said anything, Aurelia and Ariadne stood and headed up the right staircase. The rest followed suit.

This staircase led not to several platforms, but rather to a corridor off which six doors opened. At the far end of the hall another staircase disappeared above their heads, leading no doubt to the floo room. Ariadne reached out and opened the nearest door. It revealed a large, bright room with mirror walls and a shining hardwood floor. In the far corner a cabinet stood. Ekantika entered and headed to the cabinet. The rest left her to her explorations and proceeded to the next door. This one revealed a small, fully stocked potions lab, into which Aurelia disappeared. The next one over, an indoor greenhouse, connected with the lab. Lines of thick green foliage were bathed in the sunlight that shone from the glass ceiling. Re-shutting that door, the three girls moved on to the next room. Magically elongated, the room was huge with grass covering the floor like a carpet. On the very far wall hung several archery target-circles. On a rack by the door four crossbows and two long bows sat. Isoko squealed and ran to the waiting equipment. Chuckling, Ariadne closed the door behind her.

"Well," said Olympia, with a smirk. "Looks like it's just us again."

"As always." Ariadne smiled. "Come on, we have a dueling room to see."

Behind the fifth door lay a large room. In the center was a long magical-dueling platform. Printed on the surface of the platform were the phases of the moon. Ariadne smiled. The left wall was bisected by a tall, heavy, oaken door. Carved into the floor in front of the magical platform were several physical dueling spaces of different spaces and sizes. The two made their way to the tall door. When they managed get it open, they were greeted with the sight of a fully stocked arms closet. They grinned.

Emerging back into the hall, they were greeted by the rest of the Coven. After a quick peek into the Coven magic room, which was exactly as Dumbledore had described it, they returned to the Common Room.

"I believe it is time to grace our most esteemed headmaster with our presence."

Ekantika spoke in an imitation of the lilting accents of the overly educated English aristocrat. The others bowed their heads to her and grinned.


	4. Of Introductions

Last Chapter…

**Okay. NOT COOL! no reviews and it's already chapter 4?? Where have all my reviewers gone, oh where oh where can they be?? I need reviews to survive. I can no longer subsist off the addict of one reader!! PLEASE!!**

**Shorter chapter. Sorry, but it had to be cut off here.**

**So now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Emerging back into the hall, they were greeted by the rest of the Coven. After a quick peek into the Coven magic room, which was exactly as Dumbledore had described it, they returned to the Common Room.

"I believe it is time to grace our most esteemed headmaster with our presence."

Ekantika spoke in an imitation of the lilting accents of the overly educated English aristocrat. The others bowed their heads to her and grinned.

**Chapter 4 – Of Introductions**

Twenty minutes later found the Coven, dressed in their black ritual robes, standing out side Dumbledore's office. All five had small grins of triumph on their lips, as they had only gotten lost once. The gargoyle sat frozen outside the entrance to the moving stairway. Ariadne smiled and chuckled.

"Watermelon Sherbet."

The stone creature sprang to life and moved aside for them. They rode the stairway to the top and were faced with a dilemma. There were soft voices coming from inside the office. One sounded as if it was the headmaster's, but they could not identify the other. It was low and rich. So low, however, that they were unable to clearly make out what it was saying. The girls stood awkwardly in the hall for several minutes, until there was a resounding "What?!" and the door to the office slowly opened.

Dumbledore smiled at them and stood. Before his desk, a tall, thin man dressed all in black stood with his fists planted on the wooden surface. He was leaning forward and his body was tense. When the headmaster spoke, the man turned, revealing to them a pale face, partially hidden by long black hair. He had slightly over-large, aristocratic nose, thin lips, and sharp cheekbones. His whole persona was once of an icy disposition. His eyes, however, burned black, boring onto the girls. Olympia flicked a glance at Ariadne, who seemed captivated by the enraged stranger.

"These are the girls from whom I received the excellent advice which I acted upon just now, Severus. Girls, may in introduce to you Professor and Potion's Master Severus Snape. Severus, This is the Summer Coven. They will all be teaching here when the new term starts. This is High Priestess Ariadne Aureus, Mistress Dueler and Mistress of the Dark Arts."

The headmaster gestured to the blonde, who stepped forward.

"Very pleased to meet you, Master Snape. I have heard much of your skills. These are my sisters," She smiled predatorily at him and gestured to each girl in turn. When they were introduced, each nodded to the pale man. "Olympia Ourania, Mistress Dueler and Mistress of Ancient Runes. Aurelia Isha, Potion's Mistress and Herbologist. Ekantika Yaja, Charms and Arithmancy Apprentice and Mistress of Magical Dance. And last but certainly not least, Isoko Haruki, Doctor of Philosophical and Magical History and Mistress Archer."

As Ariadne spoke, Snape turned slowly from anger to shock. He turned fully and stepped up to Ariadne.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure, Lady Aureus."

He shook her hand and nodded to the girls behind her. Without the door to muffle his voice, it sound even rich then it had earlier. The sound of his words caressed Ariadne's ears and seemed to slide over her skin. It was a silky baritone, with a hint of sibilance to it.

"It is unusual to see a single group made up of so many accomplished women." He commented, surveying the group with a slight tilt of his lips that may have been a smile.

Ariadne's own smile turned genuine. "Please, call me Ariadne. And I thank you, Master Snape, for recognizing my sisters for their accomplishments. It is my understanding that not many women in Great Britain achieve their mastery in any subject. Such a thing is beyond my comprehension."

"If I am to call you Ariadne then you must call me Severus. And Yes. That is indeed true. Females here tend to stay in the home, something which is only now beginning to change. I know it is a dear wish of the Headmaster here to assist that change. I am sure that is why he hired you: in order to inspire the female students and prove that women can achieve great things."

He tilted his head in recognition. Ariadne's cheeks tinted a light pink and she grinned at him. Olympia, standing behind her, rolled her eyes at Aurelia, who smirked. Ekantika furrowed her brow, no doubt trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not. Isoko was simply not paying attention. Her eyes were on the Headmaster, who was watching the exchange with the twinkle in his eye on full blast. She had a hunch he was planning something in that white head of his.

"Severus, I find that I am very busy just at present. Will you please do me the great service of arranging tours of the castle and grounds for The Summer Coven."

The tall man turned to the Headmaster, the fire back in his eyes. His nostril's flared and his lip curled in a sneer.

"Of course, headmaster. My pleasure. I hope, however, that you are aware that this conversation is far from over."

Snape wrapped the words in scorn and rage and spat them at the old man. His rich voice dripping malice, so low it was almost a whisper. He turned quickly on his heel and left the room, with a quick glance at Ariadne.

"You obviously did not handle that well."

Isoko snorted at Aurelia's comment and the five trooped out behind the Potion's Master. They found him awaiting their descent in the corridor. He no longer looked angry, but his black eyes still glittered.

"If you would allow me a few minutes, I will contact Minerva and Filius to give Mistresses Haruki and Yaja, respectively, tours that would suit their specialties better. With the assistance of one of my colleagues, I will myself tour Mistresses Isha and Ourania, as well as Ariadne."

"Please, call us all by our first names. All this Mistress crap is to confusing." Isoko smiled.

"Thank you. As you all must call me Severus. I will return momentarily."

As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Ariadne turned to face the others.

"He is nowhere near as bad as my aunt made him out to be. Maybe he mellowed with the years."

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe he likes you and you're too stupid to notice."

"Don't be an idiot."

Ekantika interrupted the interchange. "Who do you think the colleague is?"

"No idea. But why is a potion's master and dark arts dabbler giving an Ancient Runes Mistress a tour of Hogwarts?" Olympia looked skeptically at Ariadne.

"Because, Mistress, he is accompanied by someone who specializes in Wizarding culture, but has a mastery in Ancient Runes as well." Commented a drawling voice behind them.

The girls spun quickly. They were presented with a tall, painfully pale blonde man dressed in all black and emerald velvet, holding a snake-headed cane. Snape stood next to him smirking.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow and let her eyes run over him. Expensively dressed and nearly albino?

"Lucius Malfoy, I surmise."

The smirk dropped off Snape's face. The blonde man, however, grinned.

"Indeed. Beautiful and perceptive? What a rare combination."

The Coven was not impressed.

Aurelia sneered slightly. Ekantika commented, "Snobbish and chauvinistic? What a _common_ combination."

Somehow the compliment hadn't sounded so bad to Ariadne, when she would normally have snorted in disgust. She smirked at him. Malfoy's eyebrows rose. He was clearly impressed with the vehemence of the reaction his simple compliment garnered from Ariadne's sisters.

Olympia spoke up hurriedly to avoid any further confrontation, introducing everyone to the newcomer. He bowed to them.

"Mistresses, once Minerva and Filius arrive, Lucius and I will be—"

Snape's statement was cut short by the arrival of an older, severe-looking woman and an exceedingly short man. They both nodded to Severus and completely ignored Malfoy.

"These are our newest colleagues, I presume." The woman said with a sniff.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. We are the Summer Coven." Isoko smiled.

The woman looked taken aback. "Do I know you?"

"No," Aurelia said with a chuckle. "That's Isoko, she does things like that sometimes. I believe you are supposed to give her a tour of this castle. I'm Aurelia, by the way."

The others introduced themselves. The woman blinked owlishly. She then shook herself and smiled at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, then. I hope you enjoy it here and," her eyes flicked to Ariadne. "Remain here for a very long time."

They thanked her. She and Isoko departed. The small man stepped forward.

"I am Filius Flitwick and I believe I have the pleasure of giving Ekantika a tour. I have been told that you will be taking over teaching my first, second, and third year classes. Correct?"

Ekantika nodded and they fell into conversation as Filius led her off down a different corridor. Snape and Malfoy turned to the remaining three.

"We have the privilege of giving you fine ladies a tour of this most prestigious castle."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you do."

Snape smirked at Aurelia's deliberate snub. Knowing who the pale blonde man was implied that they were aware of his social status. Therefore they should know to address him as Lord Malfoy. However, he could not correct the address without appearing snobbish and elitist. Malfoy tapped the butt of his cane against the floor and his smile stretched thin.

"Please, call me Lucius. Now, shall we begin?"

**Reviews Life…keep me alive, please!**


	5. Of Inference

Last Chapter…

**Okay, guys. I know people are reading and the lack of reviews is depressing me. FLAME ME IF YOU HAVE TO!! But pleeeeaaase review.**

**Thanks for reading. And thanks you Humpydink and Gweegle for being my amazing addicted friends. We are all going to have an amazing time next year. And thank god for AIM and Vid Chat. I love u guys (the laughing girl a.k.a. pearl914, and Winger too!!).**

**Another relatively short chapter. I am trying to give some background and some set up for what happens next and it's hard to do that and make the chapters long, without giving away too much. It should start getting good in the next chapter or so. **

**And for all you peeps who have read my stuff before, I am trying to keep the in-text comments to only the ones that are completely necessary. I try! **

**So onto the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"We have the privilege of giving you fine ladies a tour of this most prestigious castle."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you do."

Snape smirked at Aurelia's deliberate snub. Knowing whom the pale blonde man was implied that they were aware of his social status. Therefore they should know to address him as Lord Malfoy. However, he could not correct the address without appearing snobbish and elitist. Malfoy tapped the butt of his cane against the floor and his smile stretched thin.

"Please, call me Lucius. Now, shall we begin?"

**Chapter 5 – Of Inference **

The tour took longer then the three girls had expected. It was well past lunch when they arrived in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Snape reached out and ran a finger along the pear, which giggled. Ariadne raised an eyebrow. The painting swung open to reveal over a hundred house elves working diligently. Dobby, the enthusiastic elf who helped them with their luggage earlier, rushed forward.

"Mistress Ari! Mistress Oly! Mistress Aurel! What can Dobby do for yous??"

The elf bowed deeply and tugged on his ears. Olympia winced at the nickname and Ariadne laughed softly. Malfoy's eyebrows disappeared into his hair and Snape snorted.

"Well, Dobby. We missed lunch. Could you maybe get us something to eat? All five of us." Ariadne smiled kindly at him.

"Of course, Mistress. Dobby is doing that right aways. What can Dobby get for yous? "

"Whatever was served for lunch is fine, Dobby." Olympia smiled at the tiny, excited elf.

The small group sat at the end of a table that the other elves had cleared for them. Within seconds, mugs of pumpkin juice and large plates of chicken and potatoes were placed in front of them.

"Thank you, Dobby." Aurelia said to the small creature, who beamed brightly.

"Severus, do you live in the castle all the time?" Ariadne asked, examining her food skeptically.

"No, actually. I own a manor house in Northern England, Prince Manor, but I do remain here most of the time. Are you all planning to live within the castle all year?"

"No. Dumbledore set up private transportation for us, to allow us to return home when we need. We will be dividing whatever time we have between the castle and Salem, Massachusetts." Olympia answered.

"Won't that be very taxing on you? So much travel?" Malfoy interjected.

"I am sure if we can find the time to each teach two subjects as well as do private tutoring and fulfill our duties as a Coven, that we will be fine traveling a short distance every once in a while, Lucius. Unlike the women of the British Aristocracy, we are perfectly capable of doing as much if not more then men do, while having families at the same time. American women have been achieving great things for over a hundred years now. I am sure we can handle it."

Ariadne turned back to Snape, when she finished speaking. Malfoy's eyes widened at the curt and venomous dismissal, then narrowed and his lip curled.

"Do you have a problem with me, Mistress Aureus?"

Ariadne smirked at his defensive posture. "Yes, as a matter a fact, I do. Since our introduction, you have been nothing but condescending and rude. Your sexism has been veiled in shallow compliments. These may work on your wife, but we were not raised take such treatment from anyone. It does not matter to us who you think you are or who your family pretends to be. We are a very accomplished group of women, as Severus kindly commented on when we were introduced."

"Accomplished, are you? And what exactly have you accomplished? Besides somehow talking that crazy old man into hiring you." Malfoy sneered.

Ariadne's head went up, her stormy eyes blazing. The muscle in her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared. Magic seemed to wash off her and her two companions in waves.

"You, _you_, dare ask what we have accomplished? Better you should look to yourself and ask what you have accomplished. You will find nothing, but a binding oath to a barely human creature based on hollow promises. You do not even understand the concept of accomplishment, it has been so long since you have felt it. So I will remind you. I will tell you what we have accomplished, you Death Eater Scum. We are the Summer Coven, the most famous female coven in the entire wizarding world! I am the High Priestess and every single member of my Coven has at least two masteries. We are called in by covens and academies from all over the world for assistance and advice! Each of my sisters has more power in her left foot then you have in your entire body. You are nothing. You have accomplished nothing. You are a piece of death eater filth who grovels at the feet of a Half-blooded monster bent on the destruction of the world. I have the gift of Sight and I have seen what Voldemort wishes to do with our world. You think blood matters? You think money or wealth matters? You are deluded. In this life and in this war, nothing matters but the power held in the pure heart of one young man. Voldemort will fall and you along with him if you continue on the path you have chosen. You condemn not only yourself, but your son Draco and your wife Narcissa as well. There is a cell in Azkaban awaiting you and a Dementor who would love to welcome you home. Do not question me or my sisters again or the next sexist comment that comes out of your mouth will be the last word you ever speak."

During her speech, Ariadne had risen from her chair and a magic wind had begun to swirl around her, catching at her hair. The wind caught the robes and hair of her two sisters who had risen to join her. At this point, Lucius stood.

"Do not make idle threats, which you will be unable to keep, Little Girl." He sneered.

Olympia and Aurelia laid a hand on each of Ariadne's shoulders. The blonde woman raised both hands, palm up. They were both filled with crackling black flame.

"Care to try me?" She snarled.

Malfoy backed from her slowly. He recognized the flames. He had seen the Dark Lord conjure smaller versions many times. She pulled her arms back as if to hurl the fire at him and he fled.

Ariadne and her sisters sat slowly, taking deep calming breaths. Snape stared at them in mild shock, his black eyes wide. He too had recognized the magic.

"H-How did you do that?"

Ariadne smiled sadly. "There is a reason Dumbledore introduced me as a Mistress of the Dark Arts."

"But…But the D-dark Lord can only conjure small amounts of that flame and he—"

"Is a lying filthy piece of hippogriff dung? Some of the power that fed the spell, however, was lent to me by my sisters. Without their help, I would not have been able to conjure such large amounts of it wandlessly."

The two stared at one another for a moment longer. Olympia caught Aurelia's eye and raised an eyebrow. The air between Snape and Ariadne seemed to crackle, until Ariadne dropped her eyes to her plate. Snape did the same and the four returned their attentions to the food before them. The only sound for the remainder of meal was the busy clatter of house elves cleaning and cooking. When the food had been cleared by the over-zealous Dobby and the four had emerged into the hallway, Ariadne turned to Snape and asked him something that had been plaguing her all afternoon.

"Why is it that you greeted us with a pleasant and complimentary comment and yet you are seem just as Slytherin and Aristocratic as Malfoy?"

Snape inclined his head in thanks.

"I was not raised in a pureblood household as Lucius was. I was raised as a member of the muggle aristocracy, so I like to believe I do not have that same sexist and prejudice leanings as the wizarding aristocracy."

The three smiled at Severus, who seemed genuinely pleased at the observation of his character. After a moment's thought, Aurelia's brow furrowed.

"We were told that you were a half-blood and I wouldn't think that a muggleborn would be placed in Slytherin. So I am confused."

Snape seemed to blench slightly at the inference.

"Actually, my mother was a pureblood witch. She was very proud of her Slytherin heritage, as am I. She instilled her heritage into at least one of her children."

The last comment was said more to himself then to his female companions. The girls had to strain their ears to catch it. Ariadne glanced at Olympia and Aurelia. _One of…?_ They let the subject drop for the time being and set off to meet the rest of the faculty…

As the light streaming in the windows got longer, the group headed back to Dumbledore's office.

**I know you can see that button in the corner…I know you are looking at it! Please press it and leave me a message!**


	6. Of Interludes

Last Chapter…

**WARNING: Violence and Discussion of Character Death**

**P.S. can anyone find the mythic reference? Care to point it out? I will give u a cookie if you do…And a one shot cookie if you can answer all of the questions I have asked so far!**

**P.P.S. I am using the middle name Hermione was given in Book 7, since that is the most recent, but I prefer Jane (I just think Hermione Jane sounds better).**

**Last Chapter…**

"Actually, my mother was a pureblood witch. She was very proud of her Slytherin heritage, as am I. She instilled her heritage into at least one of her children."

The last comment was said more to himself then to his female companions. The girls had to strain their ears to catch it. Ariadne glanced at Olympia and Aurelia. _One of…?_ They let the subject drop for the time being and set off to meet the rest of the faculty…

As the light streaming in the windows got longer, the group headed back to Dumbledore's office.

**Chapter 6 – Of Interludes**

While the Coven met with Dumbledore, Snape, and several others some where in the wilds of Scotland, a thin, black-haired boy stretched out gingerly on his bed in Little Whinging. He tested his tired limbs before standing. With a glance in the mirror to make sure he wouldn't anger his relatives further, he opened his bedroom door. His tread on the stairs was so light it was very nearly inaudible. When he opened the refrigerator door in the first floor kitchen, he was careful not to let it squeak. He pulled out a banana and a chicken leg: both foods that made no noise. The slightest disturbance and the boy knew he was in for it.

He crept slowly back up stairs and almost made it to the safety of his room before—

"BOY!!"

The raven-haired teen cringed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."

The cringing teen stashed his food under the cat flap in his door. It would not do for his uncle to see him with it. The trip back down stairs was slightly less quiet. He entered the living room to be greeted with a large, angry, purple face. His uncle's corpulent body was stuffed into an armchair that was meant for a man half his size. He looked ready to snarl and spit at the next person with whom he came in contact. And that of course, would be his nephew: Harry Potter.

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, LEAVING YOUR ROOM?!" the obese man bellowed.

"I…I just…I wasn't…I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." The teen stuttered.

"You are damn right it won't!" Vernon seemed to surge forward from his chair as he stood. "I will not have your twisted freakishness polluting my house. I am locking you into that room. And you better be glad I am not throwing you into your cupboard and boarding up the door! Get up stairs right now!"

"But, Uncle, You—"

"DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO, YOU ABNORMAL, ABERRANT MUTANT!!"

Vernon's face took on a new shade of puce and Harry shrunk away from him. The beefy hand came out of nowhere as, for umpteenth time this summer, Vernon's anger bubbled up out of control. A loud crack resounded through the room as it connected with Harry's cheekbone. Harry could feel the bone splinter and his face exploded with pain. He dropped to the floor, cradling his head, in an attempt to protect it from further damage. As a booted foot buried itself into his gut, the emerald-eyed boy curled into a ball.

The whale-of-a-man that stood in front of him kicked Harry one last time, for good measure and left him there, with a parting hiss, "Never question me again, boy."

Harry whimpered. He could feel warm blood dripping down his abdomen, where the steel toe of his uncle's boot had broken the skin. His back was on fire from the last kick that was aimed at his kidneys. Thank Merlin that Vernon had missed. Harry tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but realized that would be too painful. The sudden shift in angle might cause him to black out. Instead, he lurched to his hands and knees. Crawling to a nearby chair, he managed to, very slowly, pull himself into something that resembled a standing position. Curled in on himself to protect his body from any further abuse, Harry stumbled haltingly to the staircase. As he dragged himself up, he lost the vision in his right eye, as his face began to swell.

The handle of his bedroom door was almost too difficult for him to deal with. Finally he managed to get it opened. As the knob turned, however, Harry could feel the darkness creep along the sides of his mind. Unconsciousness was tugging at him. He felt his body giving out and turned to shut the door. An open door was an invitation for Dudley to come have a go.

Harry James Potter, The Chosen One, The appointed Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy-Who-Lived, lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive and slipped into the blackness in his mind as his blood seeped between the wooden slats.

--

As Harry Potter lay bleeding, a bushy, brown haired girl lay curled up on her bed, her face to the wall. Her room, like her personality, was practical. The wall were a buttery cream-color, the desk and shelves that lined the walls were covered in books of all kinds. Her rug and bedding were bright yellow. The only sign of startling color in the entire room was the trunk that sat at the end of her bed. It was large and made of scarlet leather. Stamped on the top was a crest with a roaring medieval lion. Across the bottom of the crest, a banner reading Gryffindor seemed to wave in an unseen wind.

Hermione Granger was draped, once again, in her school robes. There were tears in her large brown eyes. She couldn't seem to get out of her head the image of Ginny Weasley disappearing into the veiled archway, a look of shock and pain on her face. She brushed angrily at the dampness on her face and pushed thoughts of what Ron must be going through away. Thoughts of Harry threatened to intrude as well. She knew he must be blaming himself for Ginny's death. She gritted her teeth. The only person responsible for this tragedy was Bellatrix Lestrange.

With her mind dwelling on the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep.

_Once again she was walking down that corridor in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. She could feel Luna to her left and Ginny to her right. Neville was bringing up the rear and making sure they were not followed. She could see Ron and Harry outlined in front of her by the light coming from the opened doorway at the end of the hall. She shivered in a cold gust that came whipping down the corridor…No, that wasn't right. The door should not be opened. Something was wrong. Very wrong. _

_She opened her mouth to say so and a hand was clamped over it. She turned to see who was there and Bellatrix seized her round the waist. Ginny and Neville were nowhere in sight. Luna was unconscious and slung over the shoulder of the man who had flung that curse at her, Antonin Dolohov. She tried to scream, to warn Harry and Ron that they were under attack, but couldn't. She turned her eyes back to her best friends, but realized that they were no longer the figures of two teenaged boys. Ron's shadow had grown huge and disproportioned. He appeared to be a whale with arms and legs instead of flippers and a tail. The other figure had lengthened and become impossibly thin. Swirling robes cloaked the shadow in inky-blackness. _

_Hermione felts herself being dragged along. She and her assailant reached the doorway and stepped through. She was released and dropped to the floor._

_Before her eyes, Voldemort and Harry duel. Jets of rainbow light streak through the air, but none strike their intended target. Several moments pass and Hermione cannot breath. Then a long bolt of green lightening hits Harry in the chest and he drops. She stumbles to her feet and runs to him. But the world around her tilts and spins. They are no longer in the Entrance Room of the Department of Mysteries. Her eyes catch a brief glimpse of the Atrium with its destroyed golden fountain; she sees a graveyard filled with cloaked figures in white masks, bowing to a snake-man: Voldemort; her vision shifts again and she is looking at the inside of a muggle manor house, three figures slumped dead at a dining table and an middle-aged man falls to the floor. Finally, the tilting, spinning room settles. Colors stops flicking in and out of existence and before her lays a small, shabby, dark bedroom. Curled into a ball at her feet, a teenage boy twitches. She kneels and turns his face to her. _

_When Hermione looked into the battered and disfigured face of her best friend, she let the tears in her eyes fall. She fell over Harry and wept into his skin, murmuring over and over words of comfort and promises of a better tomorrow. A bellow of rage echoed off the walls of the small room and she looked up to see the whale-Ron-shadow from the Department of Mysteries. Ron's shock of ginger hair ran as wild as Harry's did, but the face is that of Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley and it's purple with rage. He reared back as if to charge. Hermione screamed._

The door of her bedroom burst open and Hermione's mother was at her side in an instant.

"Darling, are you alright? What is the matter? Why did you scream?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get those images out of her mind, to no avail. She muttered something about nightmares and the concerned parent left her alone. The finality of the click of the closing door made her shudder.

What if some part of the dream was true? What if Harry was really in trouble? Could she ignore it? What would the consequences be if she did? Normally she simply did not hold with nonsense like Sight, but she had a nasty crawling feeling that that dream was not normal.

Hermione sat straight up in her bed, torn by indecision. After a moment, she swung her legs over the side and stood purposefully. The worst that could happen if she owl'd the headmaster was that nothing would be wrong and she would look like a fool. Well, she knew she wasn't a fool, so that really didn't matter to her. Scribbling a note on a piece of parchment, she opened the window and sent her new eagle owl, Hensibal, into the night carrying a warning on her leg.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger prayed to God, Merlin, and anyone else who was listening that she totally and completely wrong.

--

While Hermione Granger prayed, the ginger haired boy, she had dreamt about sat weeping on his sister's floor. In the middle of room, Ron Weasley sat, staring with blood-shot blue eyes around at the things she had collected in her short life. Walls and carpet and bedding in Sea-foam, the only color that actually complimented her hair, Unicorns and Horses and Griffons sitting on selves along those walls. She was only 14 years old. Much too young to die. The same thoughts were looping in his mind. _Too young. Mother's baby girl. It should have been me. Why couldn't I protect her? Why did we let her come with us? How could Harry have asked her to come? Too young. Too Much danger. Mom's baby girl…_

He rocked back and forth; each new object upon which his eyes lit caused a fresh wave of tears to fall. He buried his face in his hands. Guilt sat on his shoulders like a dumbbell, too much to bear. He would never see his baby sister again, her smiling face and bouncing step. She would never come bounding down the stairs in her bathrobe looking for her jumper. He would never pass her in the hallways at Hogwarts, never be able to intimidate possible boyfriends, never see her graduate or get married. She would never get to do so many things. She had been robbed of those opportunities by the situation they had put her in. That _he _put her in. that _Harry! _Had put her in. Why had Harry asked for her help? She was only a fourth year, too young to be fighting evil. Harry should never have gotten her involved.

Curled in a ball on the floor of Ginny's room, his tears soaking into the carpet, Ronald Bilius Weasley vowed never again to endanger his family.


	7. Of Perturbation

Harry James Potter, The Chosen One, The appointed Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy-Who-Lived, lay on the floor of the sma

**Wow this took a while. I was re-reading Twilight, sorry. **

**From this point on, it gets kind of intense, which I think is a good thing. However, this is more of an actual story then my other ones and I have an idea about where this will go. So you might notice more of a purpose and a different tone, a little bit like the last chapter, from here on out. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here is another chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry James Potter, The Chosen One, The appointed Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy-Who-Lived, lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive and slipped into the blackness in his mind as his blood seeped between the wooden slats.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger prayed to God, Merlin, and anyone else who was listening that she totally and completely wrong.

Curled in a ball on the floor of Ginny's room, his tears soaking into the carpet, Ronald Bilius Weasley vowed never again to endanger his family.

**Chapter 7 – Of Perturbation**

The late evening sun sparkled brightly through Dumbledore's office windows. The Coven sat in conjured armchairs and stared interestedly at the small group of fiery-haired men in front of them. Snape stood to the side, partially hidden by shadows. The shortest of the four redheads was speaking to the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think it would be best if Norbert and Mittendorf were sent for as soon as possible in order for them to get used to their surroundings without any danger to anyone within the castle. Unsettled dragons are not fun to deal with and it would be easier all around if no one was worrying about a student getting injured or killed."

The old man nodded. "Yes, that is wise. How soon can we expect them to arrive if they are sent for immediately following this meeting?"

The redhead looked slightly taken aback. It seemed he hadn't expect the headmaster to agree so readily. "Three or Four days at the most, Professor. They need to be prepared and the equipment needs to be packed, but the flight itself only takes about 2 days, give or take."

"Excellent! I would like to get them settled as soon as possible. Because, of course, the safety of those within these walls is our paramount concern right now. The safer those who reside in the castle the better it will be for all. We house here the future and hope of the Wizarding World."

One of the twins standing next to the headmaster's desk coughed and muttered, "Future and hope, by which—"

The other continued, "He means Harry. And Of Course, we—"

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to Harry before—"

"He can save our arses!"

Aurelia giggled as the girls followed this tennis match back and forth. Everyone in the room looked at the old man upon its conclusion, waiting for his reaction.

Dumbledore's sharp gaze was turned sternly on the twins and each arched an eyebrow. "Boys, I know you understand that I care a great deal for Harry and wish to protect him as much as I am able, yes, but I was referring to the whole student body, faculty, and staff. I do not protect everyone in my care simply so Harry can 'save our arses' as you say."

This quotation caused everyone in the room to burst into fits of laughter, except Severus, who merely snorted softly.

The headmaster smiled benevolently around at them all. He waited for them to settle down.

"Now, boys, on to the second reason I asked you to come in today, for which I am glad you were able to be present. Ladies," He said, turning his attention on the five women sitting at the far end of the room. "I would like to introduce to you several other new members of the faculty and staff."

The Coven rose from their seats and the carrot-topped men turned to eye them curiously.

"Members of the Summer Coven," Upon hearing this form of address, the tallest redhead blinked owlishly and gaped at them. "May I present a small part of the Weasley Clan? This is Bill, who is going to be helping us reinforce the castle's magical protection and add anything necessary to ensure the wellbeing of Hogwarts' inhabitants."

The gaping man shut his mouth quickly and nodded to them. He had long fiery hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a small fang earring dangling from his ear, and a wicked smirk. He was tall and handsome, roguishly so. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"A pleasure to meet such distinguished women." He bowed briefly and flashed that smirk. Ariadne grinned proudly, fiercely wishing Lucius Malfoy could hear this.

"Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania." Dumbledore continued, gesturing to the man who had been speaking earlier. "He will be assisting Hagrid in teaching Care of Magical Creatures, while keeping an eye on things. There will be two dragons, Norbert and Mittendorf, situated at the Hogsmeade entrance to the Castle, as I am sure you gathered. He will be seeing to their care and maintenance."

Next to Bill, Charlie was shorter and thicker, more muscular. His stature was confident and strong. He had broad shoulders and a hard, square jaw. His eyes, like those of his brothers, sparkled with mirth, but there was an underlying sadness there. He also bowed briefly, mimicking his elder brother.

"And these two trouble-makers are Fred and George. Don't worry, very few people can tell them apart. They will be training and leading the DA's Bomb Squad, which will be newly implemented this year. The D.A. is a Defense Against the Dark Arts study group, in which I am sure several of you young ladies will be interested in participating."

Ekantika raised an eyebrow and threw a look sideways at Isoko. Isoko rolled her eyes.

The two boys were taller and thinner then their elder brothers with the same ginger hair that seemed to be a Weasley trademark. They both grinned fiendishly and winked. The Coven exchanged looks. They all liked the two instantly.

The headmaster introduced the girls to the Weasleys and bade them all sit.

"It has come to my attention that—"

The headmaster was interrupted by a sharp tapping on the window glass. A glossy eagle owl hovered outside, looking annoyed that it was taking so long for someone to let him in. Snape went quickly to the window and unhooked the latch. It swung wide and the bird entered with an irritated to hoot. It dropped a scroll into Dumbledore's lap, looked scornfully around, and exited the same way it had come.

The old man stood and unrolled the parchment. The twinkle was soon snuffed out of his eye and his face took on a troubled expression. He sat heavily in his chair.

"It is from Ms. Granger, one of Harry's closest friends." He added with a glance at the Coven. "She states that she has had a dream, which she believes is prophetic. She also says that she does not believe in prophecy and divination. She dreamed that Harry had been severely abused by his relatives and he lays on the brink of death, beaten and bloody, on the floor of his bedroom. She claims that if we do not remove him from the premises immediately, we will lose our savior and she her best friend."

Severus jerked. All four Weasleys gasped softly. The Coven sat straighter in their chairs.

"Albus…Albus, what about your monitors on the boy? Surely you would _know_? Especially about something like this."

Only someone who was greatly acquainted with Severus Snape could pick out the desperation in his voice.

"Ah yes…well, you see, in my infinite wisdom," Dumbledore snorted softly, an entirely self-deprecating sound. "I chose the worst possible time answer all the questions young Harry had for me. He rightly pointed out that if I had told him about the prophecy sooner, I could have prevented the events of last year. However, if I had told him, I am quite sure Arthur Weasley would be dead right now. So, the question of the hour is a father or a sister? Husband or daughter? However, that is not the point. By telling him, I made Harry very, very angry and he as usual lost control of his magic."

"As usual?" Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my dear boy. You have never seen it?" Snape shook his head. "Then you have never truly angered…or rather shall we say, enraged Harry."

The twin's eyebrows were disappearing into their hair. Snape never truly anger Harry? Impossible.

"When he is truly angry, he loses all control of his magic and affects things around him. Lights flicker. Object rattle and shake. Winds blow. The last time Harry was so enraged, he blew up his aunt. Thus, his out-of-control magic attacked everything in the office that was attuned to it. The monitors on him and on the Blood Magic Ward on Privet Drive, along with anything else attuned to him simply exploded."

The entire room waited for the old man to continue.

"However…the one object he did not destroy was the stone I keep in my drawer that is attuned to his life force. I was also able to replace the Blood Wards monitor." This was muttered quietly, more to himself then those around him. Dumbledore pulled open one of the many drawers in his desk and extracted a small stone. His face seemed to crumple in on itself as he gazed at the pulsing red rock. "Severus…" He gaze flew up to meet Snape's. There was urgency in his voice. "Go get him. Now!"

Ariadne stood quickly and intercepted the black haired man on his way to the fireplace. "I am going with you." She shed her black robes and stood in muggle clothing: a long black skirt and red velvet bodice with black rose buttons. The Weasleys gaped at her. She pulled her wand from her pocket and turned.

Dumbledore gestured to a small pot of floo powder on the mantle. "Do what you must. If you revel yourselves to the muggles, do not fear the consequences. I am the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot and I will personally defend you to the Council. Bring him back. Alive, whatever it takes."

This statement was uttered with a quiet intensity that stunned everyone in the room. If Dumbledore was willing to _use_ his titles and the immense power that came with them in the wizarding world, this was very serious, indeed.

Ariadne nodded once and grabbed Severus' arm. She called out, "Hog's Head" and pulled the tall man into the fireplace with her. Time was of the essence. Her arms went around his waist and he clasped her shoulders before they disappeared in a flash of green flame, without a backward glance.

When they had vanished from sight, Dumbledore turned back to the group in front of him. His flat and despairing eyes landed on the rest of the Coven.

"Olympia, Ekantika, could you please go fetch Hermione Granger and bring her here? Explain to her who you are and why you are here. I am sure she has already heard of you, so it should be simple. Isoko, please alert Madam Pomfrey of Harry's impending arrival. Tell her to be prepared for serious injury. Aurelia, go down to Severus' potion's lab and collect anything you can think of that Harry might need: blood replenishers, nutrition potions, and the like. The hospital wing does not remain stocked during the summer holidays."

The girls nodded and quickly departed to carry out their duties. Dumbledore then turned to the redheads.

"Charlie, please contact your reserve and have the dragons sent here as soon as possible." The man nodded and left.

"Bill, you should get to work on the reinforcements of the castle's protection immediately. I fear we shall need them much sooner then I anticipated." Dumbledore sighed and pointed Bill to a door in the office's left wall. He disappeared through it as the old man turned to the twins.

"You two, I want you to go to headquarters and call a meeting of the Order. They need to be told what has happened. Please, also tell them about the Summer Coven, in case one of the girls need to run an errand for us. Floo Professor McGonagall and your parents to use their authority if you have problems getting certain member to respond to your summons. Tell them it is urgently important. "

The twins each snapped off a salute and left through the fire. When the office was clear, the headmaster slumped in his seat, a single tear escaping his old eyes. He murmured quietly, "I have failed you, Harry. I've failed everyone."

#

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, Ariadne turned and began pulling at Snape's robes.

"Mistress Aureus, what do you think you are doing? We need to go!"

"No, you need to remove this robe so I can fix your clothes to blend in with the muggles. He may be willing to use his title to protect us because of the situation, but I think we should avoid forcing that upon him. " She stated plainly, eyeing him intently.

Heaving a sigh he complied. With a quick tap of her wand, his crisp white shirt turned crimson and his black pressed pants became black denim. Black dress shoes turned into sneakers. Her eyes widened at the sight. Who ever thought to see Severus Snape in jeans and converse high tops?

"_Now_, we have to go!" She tossed the discarded robe onto one of the armchairs. They made a swift exit: down the stairs and through the bar. Ariadne called a soft thanks to Aberforth, the bartender, as they passed. He gave her a curious look, but merely smiled. The two emerged into the late evening sun. Two loud pops sounded and the street was empty.

**So, please review. Thanks so much. **


	8. Of Pain

It was darker in Privat Drive, masking their arrival

**Yay! A review! Thanks Olympia!**

**I tried to get the medical stuff (small-ish stuff, but still) as accurate as possible. Also, so far, as far as I can tell, little to no in-text comments in this story. Aren't you proud of me? I am proud of me! **

**It seems all my chapters will be somewhere between 5 and 10 pages in a word document. Meaning 1900 words and over. **

**Here is another chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"_Now_, we have to go!" She tossed the discarded robe onto one of the armchairs. They made a swift exit: down the stairs and through the bar. Ariadne called a soft thanks to Aberforth, the bartender, as they passed. He gave her a curious look, but merely smiled. The two emerged into the late evening sun. Two loud pops sounded and the street was empty.

**Chapter 8 – Of Pain**

The sky was darker in Privet Drive than in Hogsmeade, masking all indications of their arrival except for the small pop. Ariadne and Severus stood on the corner and looked down the street, trying to pick Number 4 out from among its identical neighbors. Snape's keen eyes spotted the owl sitting atop a house in the middle of the block. His gate as he strode purposefully in its direction was no less impressive for the lack of billowing robes. Anger and power swirled invisibly, making the air around him pulse. Nearly as angry as the man next to her, Ariadne ground her teeth as she followed, magic crackling from her fingertips. Injustice and abuse was simply not something she would allow.

When the two made it to the doorstep, Ariadne raised a fist and slammed it hard against the wood. The resulting loud thud echoed inside. Loud noises sounding in response caused Ariadne to glance sideways at her companion. His dark brow was furrowed. He seemed equally mystified as to their origin. That is, until the door jerked open. Their eyes were assaulted by the sight of what appeared to be a whale stuffed into a suit. Ariadne wondered momentarily how he managed to find shoes into which he could shove his feet. Vernon Dursley's face was puce and looked like it might be perpetually fixed in an angry scowl.

His beady eyes narrowed and swept over them from out of his porky face. To his minute and prejudice brain, they appeared to be going to a costume party, but it wasn't even October yet. His fat upper lip pulled back into a sneer and he barked, "What ever you are selling, I'm certainly not interest. Now get your freaky selves off my stoop."

Severus' lip curled in an answering snarl, which caused the rotund man to shrink back slightly. The move caused Snape's snarl to take on an edge of sadistic pleasure. He hissed, "We are most certainly not _selling _anything" He wrapped the word in dripping scorn.

Ariadne stepped up to avoid any situation that could be used against either of them, if the something went wrong. "Mr. Dursley, we are here to see your nephew. Harry Potter is to be handed into our custody immediately."

The obese man's eyes widened and he spluttered, "I have no idea who you are talking about! Now, get off my property!" As if to re-enforce his point, the idiot man reached out both hands and shoved Ariadne backwards. The small ring on his left pinky finger snagged at the material of her vest-shirt and popped off one of the buttons. The heel of her shoe must have caught on her skirt because a ripping sound cut through the night. _He, no doubt believes I am the weaker of us two, because I am a woman._ The blond straighten and stepped forward.

"Really, Mr. Dursley." Ariadne released her fist into a claw and held the sizzling black fire close to his face. "If you do not immediately release Harry Potter to us, I will be very, very angry. Believe me when I say that you do not wish to make me angry." The more she spoke, the quieter her voice became. At her side, Snape's expression twisted into a cruel, sneering grin, hardening his eyes and making them glitter with ice.

Vernon stumbled back, flattening himself to the wall. His puce face was bleached a chalky white. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed up the staircase. Severus swept past and Ariadne went to follow, only stopping for a short second to hiss, "You will not leave this house. If I find that you have, I will personally track you down and inflict every single experimental and painful curse I can find upon you. Before I am done, you will beg for death and think me kind when I finally grant your request."

She continued on up the stair and found one of the doors opened. What she saw inside made her freeze in the doorway. Snape knelt on the floor of a small sparse room, crouching over the unconscious body of a small black-haired teen. The boy was sickly white, looking as though he had not one drop of blood in his veins. Crimson liquid pooled on the floorboards beneath his head and dripped between the slats. His face was so swollen that one of his eyes was completely obscured. The skin of his face and neck should have been that same sickly white as the rest of his exposed flesh, but instead it was a dark and dusky purple-black. Ariadne winced just looking at him.

The boy's shirt was stained bright crimson at the stomach and he was curled in on himself. His slight stature made him look like a young child. Even though Ariadne knew in her mind that he was almost 16, her heart's maternal instinct kicked in and it bleed for him. Severus had pushed up the back of his shirt to check his ribs and the expression on his face told her that something was very, very wrong. Snape's cold agony shook her from her immobility. She was not the boy's parent and she was in agony for his pain. She could not begin to imagine the torment that seeing this manifestation of Lily's love must be causing Severus, the boy's biological father. She hurried to his side, throwing herself to her knees, to see what he saw. Blood was pooled under the skin that was pulled so tautly over the boy's ribs and spine. It looked as if the child had been starved all summer. More dark-purple bruising was radiating out from the bleeding. The skin looked slightly swollen as well. Ariadne glanced at Snape.

"I-" He paused as his rich voice cracked with strain. "I believe he has several cracked ribs. It appear that he is also suffering from acute renal failure due in part to blood loss and in part to blunt force trauma, perhaps a blow to the back."

After the initial break in his calm, Snape reverted back to his usual cold, heartless self. However, he seemed unable to move. His eyes were locked on the mess of blood coating the floor. Ariadne huffed impatiently and shoved him out of the way. Casting a quick diagnostic spell, she cringed inwardly. There was no way they could get this boy the medical attention he needed in time to save him without resorting to Dark Magic. With a mere second of thought, Ariadne realized she was already so invested in this that it did not matter to her. She straightened her back, resolved to do what was needed to save this child's life.

Ariadne palpated Harry's skull and face, trying to tell if anything was fractured. As she pressed lightly on his bruised face, the unconscious boy let out a whimper and Severus hissed wordlessly. Ariadne drew her now bloody hands away immediately. Wiping her hair out of her eyes, she sealed the gash on the boy's skull and the cut that bisected his abdomen to stop the bleeding. She then scorgified him, trying to determine whether there were any other lacerations or if all the blood had come from those two. It had. She sighed, relieved that that at least hadn't been any worse. She threw an anxious glance at Severus, who was now staring at her.

"What? What is wrong with him? What else did that…that Muggle do to him?" He spoke with soft vehemence, allowing her to see some of the wild, hopeless desperation in his eyes. He was willing her to understand his pain. And she did. He had been so cruel to this boy because he had thought his love had betrayed him. He had thought this child was the representation of that betrayal. Now that he knew the truth, now that he knew what he had, that he understood what he had gained, he thought he was about to loss his only son, only connection to Lily. Without ever apologizing. He thought his son would die hating him and never knowing he still had a father.

"No, it's just…I think that there is too much kidney damage for me to… take alone. To save him, I will need to give it to at least one…possibly two other people." Ariadne refused to meet his gaze. Her eyes were trained on the floor, ashamed of what she was willing to do to others for someone she never even met. The spell, more of a curse really, of which she was speaking was exceedingly dark, extremely dangerous, and very painful. It was outlawed, in almost all cases, by the United Magical Nations. She could be put in Azkaban for the rest of her life for this, but if it saved this boy's life…

Snape stared at her for a moment and then swallowed thickly. "I will take it and" He sneered vengefully. "We will give some of the damage to that muggle slob downstairs. He can feel a little of what he has done to this boy."

Ariadne's eye snapped up to his at the tone of his voice. She nodded once. She saw the burning gleam in the depths of his eyes and her shame disappeared in a surge of certainty that she was doing the right thing. She took his hand and, pulling out her wand, repeated the curse that would transfer some of the damage that was done to Harry Potter's kidneys and other internal organs to her own. She repeated it, giving some of the damage to Snape and then once more, giving a larger amount to the fat muggle who was trembling with fear in the living room where Harry's torture had first begun. When she had completed the spell the third time, a scream of pain rang up the stairs.

Gritting her teeth, Ariadne summoned a cordless telephone from the front hall. She punched in 999 and waited but a moment. "Hello, yes, please send an ambulance as soon as possible. No. Yes. Vernon Dursley is experiencing acute renal failure, most likely with complications due to morbid obesity. No. No, there is nothing I can do for him. No. Immediately to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. No, I do not need you to stay on the phone with me. No. Thank you, goodbye."

She rolled her eyes and chucked the pone into the corner of the tiny bedroom. "Severus, I need you to get his things. There is one more thing I can do for him, but we need to take him back to the castle immediately."

Snape nodded and completed his duty, as Ariadne forced a blood replenisher, which she kept with her just in case, down Harry's throat. By the time Snape was done a few minutes later, the boy had regained a little of his color. He no longer looked like a corpse, though he still appeared on the brink of death. But of course, he was on the brink of death. The High Priestess felt a tear slip from her eye. She shook it away. He would not die. Harry Potter was, after all, The-Boy-Who-Lived!

"Fawks!! We need you! For Dumbledore, Fawks, and for Harry! Harry needs you!" She called to the empty room. Snape was downstairs getting Potter's trunk from under the stairs.

With a small flash of golden light, the bird appeared hovering over her head, just as Severus returned. He seemed angry again, but Ariadne took no notice of it this time. Her intense worry for the boy in front of her and desperation for him to live eclipsed every other emotion. Gesturing for Snape to return to Harry's side, she instructed, "Put one hand under him, gently and take my wrist in your other hand."

With a furrowed brow, he complied tensely. Ariadne also slipped a supportive hand under Harry's body. With the other, she grasped Fawks tail and, in a quietly anguished tone, asked him to take them to the headmaster.

Another flash of golden announced their departure to the now empty room, just as the ambulance screamed to a halt outside.

**Thanks for still reading. **


	9. Of Patience

Last Chapter…

**I would just like to say that I got the flashing thing from Abraxan, but I am pretty sure you all realized that anyway. If you haven't read her stuff, you are definitely missing out! She is amazing! **

**If I borrow ideas from anyone, I will try to remember to tell you who it was or what specific story it was from. It won't happen often, but it will happen at least once more. I have something in mind. For probably Chapter 11…**

**The chapters will come more often, sort of like when I first posted this, but then they will die down again, because I am off to college soon.**

**So on with the Chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

With a furrowed brow, he complied. Ariadne also slipped a supportive hand under Harry's body. With the other, she grasped Fawks tail and asked him quietly to take them to the headmaster.

Another flash of golden announced their departure to the now empty room, just as the ambulance screamed to a halt outside.

**Chapter 9 – Of Patience **

Some of the Coven returned to Dumbledore's office upon the completion of their assigned tasks. Olympia and Ekantika had yet to retrieve Hermione. The twins had also returned successful. The Order had been quickly informed of the goings-on and left with a promise that the Headmaster would explain more fully. Bill was busy boosting the castle's defense and Charlie was speaking with Hagrid. The scene was tense with anxiety as they all sat staring at each other. Everyone jumped when Fawks disappeared with a flash of gold light. Isoko shot a look at the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, why would your phoenix leave like that? I was under the impression he only responded to you." The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"In times of great need, Fawks also responds to someone with great loyalty to me or great need of something that I would provide if I was able." Dumbledore's eyes looked old and worried for the first time anyone could remember. "I imagine that he went to Harry. He has done it before, in a time of great need."

The lapsed back into silence. The flash of golden light that occurred again several minutes later startled them so much that Ekantika let out a quiet yelp, while Olympia shrieked in surprise. When the light faded seconds later, the sight that met their eyes shocked them all. Before them, hands, clothes, and faces covered in bloody, Snape and Ariadne hovered over the senseless body of Harry Potter. Ariadne looked around the room with wild eyes. Her gazed roved around until it finally settled on the headmaster. "Tell him to take us to the infirmary. _Now!"_ Her voice escalated until it was a shrill and terrifying scream.

Severus, who black, glittering eyes were even wilder than Ariadne's if such a thing were possible, snarled wordlessly at Aurelia as she moved forward to help. The pale raven-haired man was a ghastly vision. His alabaster cheekbones were smeared with crimson blood, the same color of the shirt he was wearing. His midnight hair was disheveled and seemed to float around his face. The skinny black jeans that encased his legs were pulled tight as he crouched on the headmaster's rug. His whole body was wound so tautly that it appeared he would spring at anyone who approached the three of them, more like an animal guardian then a man. Magic crackled in the hair around the small group. Aurelia stumbled back at the almost feral sight of the aloof Potion's Master.

The headmaster stood abruptly and gesture everyone back. He however was not fast enough. Fred Weasley had stepped forward to protect the Coven. This time it was Ariadne who turned on him. A snarling, threatening growl tore itself from her throat. Appearing Snape's opposite, her blond hair, which floated on the magic filled air, and creamy skin were both liberally splashed with blood. Her clothing was torn and bloody as well. A large purpling bruise was blossoming across her collarbone and the top of her right breast, disappearing into her vest. She knelt on the floor. Her back was curled so she leant over the body in front of her, looking like a heavy weight of despair rested there. Her face however, was turned up to the twin that dared to come near her charge. Her lips were curled back over her teeth and her stormy eyes were so dark the almost match Severus, glittering in the same way. Her body was coiled taut as well.

"Do not go anywhere near them." The headmaster had his hand spread in warning.

Ariadne's eyes snapped to him again and she spun on him. "_NOW!!_" She shrilled again. Desperation colored her voice now and she appeared to be fighting back tears.

Dumbledore met her gaze and saw something there that convinced him of his course. He nodded to Fawks. They all disappeared in a flash of gold.

Aurelia, who trembled slightly, turned to the old man. "What was that, Professor? What is wrong with my sister?"

Dumbledore shook his head. He swept out to the office with a gesture to follow him. The Coven and the twins all obeyed. It was mere moments before they reached to hospital wing. By the time they entered, Harry had already been placed on a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey was forcing potion down his throat. Ariadne stood on one side of his bed and Severus on the other. The tension that had consumed both while they had been in the headmaster's office was completely exhausted now. Both seemed about to collapse. Snape's already pale skin looked sallow, almost as if it had a yellow tinge to it. Ariadne's eyes did have a yellow tinge to them and she appeared ready to faint. Yet there they both stood, guarding the boy in the bed and waiting for the pronouncement of life or death for him.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and flicked it lightly at the two teachers. The girls at his side heard his sharp intake of breath when Snape and Ariadne's auras burst from them. Ariadne's showed signs of the very recent performance of Dark Magic and both showed signed of the reception of Dark Magic. The old man's eyes narrowed. His wand flicked again, this time for a diagnostic spell. Both adults had severe kidney damage and small punctures in their left lungs and stomach, which was allowing stomach acid to leak into their abdominal cavities.

"They must both be in excruciating pain. How are they still standing?" Isoko murmured on Dumbledore's left.

"Yes, they are. However, one of the effects of this spell is to allow them to function when they ought to be unconscious. This usually causes the injuries taken to worsen. They have both made a very heroic and painful sacrifice."

The headmaster approached Harry's bed with extreme caution to avoid startling one of the pair into a violent protective reaction. "Ariadne, Severus, you are both in horrible pain and have extensive injuries yourselves. Allow Madam Pomfrey to heal you, so she may return to working on Harry."

Two head snapped up to stare at him and two identical snarls escaped past two sets of lips. The headmaster took a step backwards to placate them. "Alright, then allow the Coven and myself to start the healing process for you, so the very capable Madam Pomfrey may be free to save Harry's life."

This quiet suggestion calmed the two blood covered companions. Taking one last took at the pale teen on the bed before them, Severus and Ariadne stepped away and around the healer. The old man led them to beds on the opposite side of the room. However, instead of each taking the bed proffered, both chose to lie down together. As soon as the pair closed their eyes they slipped into a deep spell induced sleep. A furrow of concern appeared between the Headmaster's eyebrows as he stared down at the two members of his staff.

"What on earth happened to them?" He murmured quietly.

"We will find out soon enough, Headmaster. However, right now, I believe two of my sisters are waiting with Hermione in your office. And I wish to begin healing these two, while Isoko goes home to fetch our regular healer, to help me."

The headmaster shot her a sharp glance. "Home?"

"Yes, Isoko has taken advantage of the floo connection you set up for us and returned to Salem to retrieve our Family healer. She should return within the next few minutes."

Shooting her another glance, Dumbledore nodded and exited the Hospital Wing to greet the day's savior.

#

Upon entering his office, Dumbledore, very uncharacteristically, ignored the three girls sitting in front of his desk and went quickly to open one of the desk drawers. He pulled out the same pulsing red rock that had confirmed the danger to Harry's life. It still pulsed red, only it was fainter now. Dumbledore closed his eyes and, sinking into his chair, blew out a shaky breath.

Hermione rose hesitantly. "H-Headmaster, is H-Harry…is he de-" She could not bring herself to say the word. After a short pause she ground out "alright?"

"Harry is alive, Ms. Granger, for the moment." Dumbledore sighed and appeared to pull himself together. He stood slowly. "However, at this point it is uncertain whether his condition will improve or…shall we say terminate? His health is a very precarious thing at the moment. We must now have both faith and patience. He is only alive at this moment thanks to you and your gift. You will forever have my gratitude and I remain in your debt." The headmaster's voice took on a ringing tone for the final statement and when he was finished an invisible bell tolled.

"Sir, you just committed to a wizard debt! To me!" Hermione looked completely shocked. Her shock soon gave way to grief and worry as her eye flicked to the door.

"I did indeed, Ms. Granger. I am literally in your debt. I do not regret it. You have done a heroic thing. You have saved a life for which I was responsible. You completed my duty when I did not. I thank you for that." He gave a very tired smile. "Now, Ms. Granger, I know you wish to visit your friend. I am sure you know to stay out of Madam Pomfrey's way. Also please do not comment on or go near Professor Snape or the woman with him. They are both very dangerous at the moment."

"What—"

"I will explain everything once…the current problem have resolved themselves…for good or for ill." He added the last in a quiet murmur once Hermione had gone.

Turning, Dumbledore found two sets of worried eyes trained on him. "Ekantika, Olympia, yes I was referring to Ariadne. She is very dangerous at the moment. She and Severus made a huge sacrifice, in performing the spell that may have saved Harry's life, and used some _very_ Dark magic. It had some…adverse affects on both of them. They are at the moment both feral, if anyone approaches either them or Harry while they are conscious. They are also in great pain. Your sister Aurelia is healing them right now and Isoko has gone for your Family healer, as Madam Pomfrey is, by their insistence only working on Harry."

Both women stood. "We will go see our sister." Olympia stated softly but firmly. The two exited swiftly, heading for the infirmary.

Once again, the old man slumped down into his chair. His eyes were fixed on the pulsing rock that lay on his desk. With every moment that passed, it seemed to change its prediction, fading then glowing bright at any given time. The headmaster drew in another shaky breath.

"Fawks." The gird landed on his shoulder from where it had been circling the room. "I need you to go down to the infirmary and sing to them. Weep on Harry if you believe that will help him, or Severus and Ariadne. Please dear friends, help them live!" The last came out as a sound of utter despair and defeat. Dumbledore, it seemed, had given up hope.

Fawks trilled softly, encouragingly, comfortingly, and disappeared.


	10. Of Worsening

Last Chapter…

**The situation looks dire at the moment. I hope you are enjoying.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**On to the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Once again, the old man slumped down into his chair. His eyes were fixed on the pulsing rock that lay on his desk. With every moment that passed, it seemed to change its prediction, fading then glowing bright at any given time. The headmaster drew in another shaky breath.

"Fawks." The gird landed on his shoulder from where it had been circling the room. "I need you to go down to the infirmary and sing to them. Weep on Harry if you believe that will help him, or Severus and Ariadne. Please dear friends, help them live!" The last came out as a sound of utter despair and defeat. Dumbledore, it seemed, had given up hope.

Fawks trilled softly, encouragingly, comfortingly, and disappeared.

**Chapter 10 – Of Worsening **

In the past several hours, Hermione Granger had become a permanent fixture in the Hospital Wing. She hovered around Harry's bedside worriedly checking for any sign of improvement. As she did, she threw curious looks at her raven-haired professor, who was currently unconscious and wrapped in the arms of an equally unconscious golden-haired woman. The incredibly intelligent girl could not begin to comprehend why anyone would chose to get that close to the Potion's Master.

Both Harry and the unconscious pair had received many visitors over the past few hours. The entire Summer Coven, of whom Hermione was in awe, had been a constant influx, for a reason no one had seen fit to explain to her. She hypothesized that the blonde in Snape's arms was possibly a friend of the Coven's or, Merlin-forbid, a member of the Coven. The faculty had also been visiting in a constant stream, both Snape and Harry. The Weasley twins had been by earlier. She had offered her condolences on the loss of their sister.

"Hermione, we thank you very much for your thoughts, but—"

"Ginny would not want us to mope about and be miserable. In fact—"

"It is entirely possible that the two of us are incapable of moping…"

"Or being miserable. We will always, always miss our little sister, but life has to go on—"

"We simply can't act like Ron has been. He needs to move on with things, but instead he cries all the time."

"By the way, Herm. Have you noticed what Snape is wearing?"

A gleam of mischief had replaced the anguish in their eyes. "No, I haven't. Why?" Hermione had looked over at the bed with the two entwined figures, really looked this time and… "Oh My GOD!! Are those black skinny jeans??"

She had turned wide eyes to the twins. They wore matching grins. "Yup" They said together. "Now looked at his shoes."

And she had. Her horrible, reclusive, greasy potions professor had been wearing red converse high-tops…with tight black skinny jeans and a red silk shirt…"What is the world coming to? It must be the end of days! Look! His hair isn't even greasy!!"

Hermione had felt light-headed. Looking at her professor now, still wearing the converse high-tops, she had to admit grudgingly that he was not all that bad. Of course she still wouldn't want to be as close to him as that woman was, but to each her own.

She turned back to the boy on the bed next to her. He had regained some color and the nutrition potions had put some meat back on his bones. All the internal damage had been mended and his broken bones were all fixed: ribs, skull, fingers, everything. He should be in near to perfect health. So why was he still unconscious? Why did the life stone in Dumbledore's office still glow and pulse red, brightly then faintly then brightly again? What was wrong with Harry?

A groan from across the room disrupted the silence. Hermione's head jerked up and she stared at the now restless figure of her teacher.

Severus was finally emerging from the pooling blackness into which he had been pushed. He shifted restlessly and noticed a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was met with the interested stare of his most brilliant and annoying pupil. "Miss Granger." He rasped, by way of greeting. His voice sounded hoarse and he wondered how long he had been out. What had he done to himself?

"Hello, professor. You're finally awake. It's been 14 hours." The bushy brown haired girl said calmly.

"14?!" Snape struggled to sit up and remembered the weight on his chest. He looked down. "Ariadne? What…Oh."

Memories came flooding back. Those terrifying minutes…or had it been hours? Or mere seconds? Time did not seem to have meaning when connected to that period in which he thought he would lose his son without ever actually knowing him. Without telling him the truth. He shuddered.

"How is he? Is he alive?" There was an urgency in Snape's tone that Hermione had never heard before.

"Yes professor. He is alive and all the damage his relatives inflicted upon him has been healed, but he is still unconscious and no one knows why." Her voice held the barest hint of defeat. However, Hermione's eyes were still wide at his casual use of the blonde's name. Something flickered in her memory. Ariadne? Surely it could not be Ariadne Aureus, High Priestess of the Summer Coven and Mistress of the Dark Arts?

"Professor, is that…?"

"Yes, it is. She is to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to assist me? I cannot lift her from this angle." The request seemed to burn inside his mouth. He was not weak and he hated appearing so. Any request for help was a show of weakness.

The teen squeaked and jumped to her feet. Hurrying across the Infirmary, she helped Severus lift the blonde woman enough to slide out from underneath her. As Hermione returned to her seat, Severus stretched, his back popping from being so long in one place. The movement alerted him to the fact the he was not wearing his usual clothing. He straightened and glanced down at himself.

"What the _hell_ am I wearing?" His raspy voice made the question sound like a snarl.

Hermione fought very hard to keep the laughter from her voice, but failed. "I believe you are wearing a red silk shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse High-tops, sir."

The black eyes that met Hermione's chocolate ones glittered with the promise of punishment once school began. The teen clamped her lips shut. Snape turned his gaze to the woman in the bed. "You are going to regret your choice of wardrobe, when you awaken, Ariadne. I promise you!"

Glancing over his shoulder at Hermione, he saw that her eyes were wider then before. Obviously, he had not chosen his words well. Shaking off the concern, he walked gingerly to Harry's bedside. He looked down at the still form lying there. The boy looked so small. He was shorter then average. He should be bigger, strong. He should be well!

As he stood, another groan from across the room split the silence. Severus turned on his heel and stalked back to the bed from which he had arisen. Ariadne was arching her back, cracking it by the sound. She stretched like a cat after a long nap. For a moment, Severus paused to simply stare at her. Then she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

Her stormy grey went from contented to agonized in the space of a heartbeat. "Is he?!"

"He lives, but no one knows for how long. He is healed but unconscious." Severus murmured to her, easing her worry slightly. Hermione wondered why these two should be so worried over Harry, his most hated professor and a complete stranger. When Severus spoke to Ariadne again, his tone had changed. There was accusation in his voice. "Ariadne, what the _hell_ am I wearing?!"

The blonde woman grinned mischievously, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I believe you are wearing a red silk shirt that was once a white dress shirt, a pair of very tight black skinny jeans that were once black dress pants, and a pair of cherry converse High-tops that were once patent leather dress shoes. At some point, we must retrieve your robes from Aberforth at the Hog's Head. He does not approve when we leave clothing around his upstairs room."

With Snape's back turned to her, Hermione suddenly realized how right the woman was. They were indeed very tight jeans. She blushed bright red and looked away.

"And _why_ am I dress this way?" The raven-haired man ground out.

"Severus, you know very well you simply didn't blend in with the muggles dress as you were. I had to change your clothes."

"You did not however have to pick this particular attire! You shall pay for this, Ariadne dear." His use of the endearment was anything but loving.

"I believe, _dear_, that your exceedingly tight pants are making that girl over there very uncomfortable." Ariadne point out with a smirk.

Severus' eyes widened comically, then narrowed. Drawing his wand from its wrist holster, he prepared to return his clothing to normal. However, before he was able, a soft whimper escaped from between Harry's lips as he moved slightly on the bed next to Hermione. All thoughts of clothing gone from their minds, the three were at his bedside in a moment. Snape's wand disappeared back up his sleeve. Harry's forehead had broken out in a sweat and he fidgeted restlessly. Severus reached out a hand and laid it across Harry's brow. He was burning up. Brushing the boy's black hair out of his eyes, he withdrew the hand. Turning he said stiffly, "Miss. Granger, fetch Dumbledore at once!"

The teen took off running.

"Ariadne, find out where that blasted medi-witch is!"

The blonde nodded and exited through a different door. When the room had cleared, Severus went quickly to the shelves in the corner. It took only a moment to find what he had been seeking. Taking several bottles from their places, he crossed back to the hospital bed. With one hand, Severus opened Harry's stiff jaw. He poured a fever-reducer into the boy's mouth. Long, pale fingers massaged the teen's throat, causing an involuntary swallow. The tall man waited. Nothing happened. There was no change in Harry's condition.

Severus furrowed his brow. "Odd."

The blood replenisher that was forced down Harry's throat next worked. His pale face flushed suddenly. Snape tested his forehead again. The fever was worse, if anything. Severus was beginning to get worried. He'd never seen a fever, in someone this age, that didn't respond to potions.

As Snape ran a diagnostic test, Dumbledore entered the infirmary with Hermione and the Coven in tow.

"Severus, what is wrong? How are you?"

"Albus, there…I-I don't know what is wrong with him." Snape stumbled over his words, as if he had never uttered them before. In the pause, Harry moaned aloud and began to jerk. The thrashing figure pulled Snape's attention away from the headmaster. "I gave him the fever potion and it had no effect. I can't…I don't—"

"My dear boy, when did he become feverish? Where is Madam Pomfrey?"

"I am right here. What is wrong with my patient?" The matronly woman bustled in, taking control. The situation was explained to her and she pushed Snape out of the way, taking his place at Harry's side. She ran diagnostics spells and her brow furrowed. "Headmaster, would you kindly check his aura?"

The old man nodded and complied. A bright golden aura, traced through with white and royal blue flared into existence surrounding the teen on the bed. As they all watched, the aura bubbled like molten lava, exploding outwards every few minutes. With every explosion a new color appeared. Green, orange, red, pink, a pale yellow, purple, grey, and, the last color to appear, black. The group stared uncomprehendingly at the swiftly changing aura.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am not familiar with his condition. I have never seen anything like it before." The nurse murmured softly, the strain of the admission clear in voice.

Terror in his eyes, Severus reached out and brushed a shaking hand across Harry's forehead. As soon as his hand touch Harry's skin, his aura seemed to calm slightly as did his thrashing. Dumbledore's eyebrow drew together in a stormy expression. "What in Merlin's name…" He muttered. "I have never seen anything like it, not at his age."

Pomfrey attempt to feed him another fever potion, but Severus stopped her. "The boy received a dose of that potion, which did not improve his condition nor lower the fever. Another dose can only be detrimental to his already precarious health." He turned his gaze away from the sickly figure. "Headmaster, may I suggest we adjourned to your office to explain to everyone what took place at that muggle house and clear some of Miss Granger's confusion. She may be able to assist us in researching, if she were not so distracted by the detail, which no one has seen fit to explain to her." As he said this, his gaze was drawn to Olympia and Ekantika, standing next to one another in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. Hermione's eyes were so wide, they seemed ready to pop out of her head at any moment.

"I agree, Dear boy. Let us return to my office." Dumbledore ushered the confused and curious group out of the infirmary. As he departed, the headmaster nodded to the medi-witch, who was conjuring icepacks to cool Harry down before his fever became dangerous. The old man closed the door behind him.

**Thanks! Please review. **


	11. Of Waning

Last Chapter…

**Okay, I know that Snape might seem a little OOC. However, since JKR never had this situation in her books, we don't know how Snape would have reacted to it. So I am trying to make his reaction as authentic as I possibly can. Sorry if you think it's OOC.**

**Last Chapter…**

"Headmaster, may I suggest we adjourned to your office to explain to everyone what took place at that muggle house and clear some of Miss Granger's confusion. She may be able to assist us in researching, if she were not so distracted by the detail, which no one has seen fit to explain to her." As he said this, his gaze was drawn to Olympia and Ekantika, standing next to one another in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. Hermione's eyes were so wide, they seemed ready to pop out of her head at any moment.

"I agree, dear boy. Let us return to my office." Dumbledore ushered the confused and curious group out of the infirmary. As he departed, the headmaster nodded to the medi-witch, who was conjuring icepacks to cool Harry down before his fever became dangerous. The old man closed the door behind him.

**Chapter 11 – Of Waning**

The late evening sun was once again glittering and sparkling through the glass windowpanes in Dumbledore's office when the small group assembled there. New armchairs were conjured. The Coven retained the chairs upon which they had been seated earlier. Snape, again, remained standing. He paced an anxious path along one wall. Hermione sat to the left of the Coven. Dumbledore took his seat behind he desk.

"Ariadne, may I introduce to you Ms. Hermione Granger? It was her letter, which helped save Harry's life. She is one of his very best friends."

Ariadne fixed an intent stare on the bushy haired girl. After a moment, she smiled. "Very pleased to meet you, Ms. Granger. I look forward to having you in my class."

Hermione simply stared at her with wide eyes. _The shock of the past day must be getting to her._ Ariadne smiled kindly.

"Severus, were you being completely…candid in the infirmary? I do believe Harry himself has a right to know before anyone else is told." Dumbledore fixed the tall man with a penetrating stare.

Snape halted in his tracts and held very still. "As you did not see fit to inform me of this information for 15 years and then only upon the instruction of these ladies, I do not see how you have any right to tell me whom I should and should not inform, Headmaster." His voice was deadly ice. The old man winced at the clear resentment he heard in the ring tone. "I would agree with you under normal circumstances. However, these are not normal circumstance by any means and I think the young Ms. Granger should be as informed as possible in the event that any little detail could be of vital importance. I trust that she will _keep her mouth shut_ until such a time as I am able to inform Mr. Potter myself."

The headmaster bowed his head in apology and acceptance.

Severus turned to the wide-eyed teen. "Ms. Granger, Can you keep a secret?"

"Sir, whatever it is, I won't tell Harry. But can I say, sir, that Harry does not respond well to things being kept from him."

Snape drew in a sharp breath through his nose. "Neither do I, Ms. Granger. Neither do I. I thank you for the advice." This was said with an audible amount of distaste. "Ms. Granger, I…I am Mr. Potter's father."

Hermione giggled. The noise was cut off abruptly when she saw the look in her potions professor's eyes. "Oh…dear...So I suppose he should be called…Mr. Snape now, then?"

Severus choked. Dumbledore coughed, which sounded very much like he was hiding a laugh. Isoko and Aurelia grinned. Not likely the sound of the name, Ekantika wrinkled her nose causing her piercing to flash in the sun. Olympia raised an eyebrow. Ariadne smirked. "Harry Snape? That definitely does not have a ring to it…"

Hermione smiled a little. "Harry James Snape, actually."

Severus choked again. He could not seem to get his breath. Finally he swallowed thickly. "No! He shall remain Harry Potter. Not that he would want to take my surname in the first place, but even if he did, it would jeopardize my role as a spy for the Order. The Dark Lord might notice if his archenemy suddenly shared a last name with one of the members of his inner circle."

This time Dumbledore did laugh, as did everyone else. The humor melted away quickly as the topic of their conversation resurfaced in their minds.

"How can you be Harry's father, professor? His mother loved James Potter. Everyone told us so, even Remus and S—" Hermione stopped abruptly and glanced at the Coven in fright.

"We are aware of Sirius Black's status as wrongly convicted escapee and Mr. Potter's godfather. No need to worry, Ms. Granger." Aurelia smiled kindly.

"You are correct in that that is what everyone believed." Dumbledore proceeded to relay the story of Severus' love to Hermione. The man in question turned his back on the room. He stood staring out a window. Ariadne stood and went to him, placing a supportive hand on his stiff shoulder.

In a voice so soft only he could hear, she murmured. "Are you all right with telling them what happened? I could do it alone, if you want to spend time with Harry."

Snape turned his face to glance at her over his shoulder. "I am perfectly capable of apprising them of the situation."

"I know you are. I was not implying you were unable. I was simply asking which you would prefer."

There was a small smile touching the corners of her mouth. Snape looked away, out the window for several minutes before answering. "I believe I should be present. The headmaster may have questions for me."

"Alright. And thank you." She turned to go back to her seat. He caught her wrist in his hand.

"For what?"

She smiled sadly at him. "For supporting me in using that curse. For holding me while I was unconscious. For being willing to protect Harry and I no matter what the cost to yourself. For everything."

"Ariadne, I was feral because of the curse, as were you. That could hardly be called—"

"I know, but still. Thank you." She turned her back on him and re-joined the group.

He stared after her, his mind clouded with worried and now confusion, an emotion he was not accustomed to feeling. Confusion. He turned back to the window. Dumbledore's voice created a hum of background noise. Snape's dark eyes swept the castle ground as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Pushing the terror and sickness of worry to a far corner of his mind, the tall man focused on thoughts of the blonde who had just taken her seat. Why had she thanked him? He had done nothing to invoke gratitude. He had acted on mere instinct, not something in which he usually allowed himself to indulge. He blinked. Everything…

Severus threw a glance over his shoulder, his gaze drawn to the High Priestess. Ariadne was watching him with concern in her eyes. They barely knew each other. Why would she worry over him? No one ever was concerned for him. Not even the headmaster worried over his wellbeing. He was a spy, a traitor and a liar. _And of course,_ Snape thought with a small self-deprecating snort, _their indifference is no more then I deserve. _

His name being called brought Snape out of his fit of self-loathing. He sneered at his own indulgence. It seemed he was indulging himself to often recently. He would not allow himself such a lapse again. He spun on his heel and rejoined the group.

"Severus, would you kindly recount your tale of what occurred during your retrieval of young Mr. Potter?" Snape could feel the weight of Dumbledore's gaze upon him.

"Headmaster, as you can see Master Snape is slightly preoccupied at the moment. While I am entirely certain he is indeed capable of recounting what took place, I feel it would be easier for the concerned parties if I were to be allowed to complete this task." Ariadne stated calmly, he stared also fixed on the Potions Master.

Snape's back stiffened.

"My dear girl, it would be much to traumatic for you to—"

Ariadne stood angrily. "Dumbledore, as I am not the boy's father, I am sure it would be much less traumatic for me to describe the physical abuse Harry Potter suffered at the hand of those muggles! Severus is a human being, no matter how much he attempts to convince us otherwise. You would d well to treat him as such! He is not your tool, a spy to be used and discarded as you see fit. He should not be required to describe such horrible abuse as inflicted upon his own son! Abuse, which, I would like to point out, is partially your fault for not fulfilling your responsibility in observing and taking care of the boy!! He was your magical charge and you left him with those…those _beastly _relatives of his! Had you visited him _even once_ he would not be in this state!" The further into her speech Ariadne got, the more snarling her voice became. By her conclusion, she was hurling accusations at the old man in a voice that sounded remarkably close to the feral tone she had used earlier.

Dumbledore bowed his head, a single tear slipping into his beard. "You are, of course entirely correct. I am so very sorry for everything Harry has endured due to my negligence. I will carry the guilt with me for the rest of my days. I also must offer an apology to you, Severus, for both my treatment of you and withholding information from you that you deserved to know. I am insensitive, blind old idiot. I can see now, just how old and blind I have become. I will be forever grateful to you ladies for bringing my enormous and heinous errors to my attention."

"Headmaster, I accept your apology and I thank you for offering it." This statement was delivered in a flat tone of voice as Severus' eyes traced the tear track down Dumbledore's face. "However, I believe the more important, at present, then assigning blame and doling out guilt is Harry Potter, whose health is at the moment waning rapidly and who is currently unconscious and burning with an unidentified fever in the Hospital Wing." Snape turned a reproachful eye on Ariadne. She stared back, calm and defiant.

"You are correct, of course. Ariadne, would you please tell us what happened?"

The High Priestess, head held high and gaze cold, retook her seat. Opening her mouth, she told her companions her tale in an icy voice. Olympia, who sat to her right, laid a hand on her arm in comfort. A quick flash of her eyes told Olympia that Ariadne was grateful for it, even if she would not allow herself to show weakness. At that point, weakness was any sign of humanity.

Snape interrupted once or twice to add a detail or to correct her, but otherwise remained silent. Their tale took less time the Dumbledore's had, but the sun had still dipped below the horizon by the time it was completed. Upon its conclusion, none were anymore enlightened as to Harry's current condition then they had been before. They sat in a horrified silence for several minutes.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Sir, I think you should know that this is the first that I have heard of Harry being physically abuse by his relatives. Mentally and emotionally, he has been abused all his life, but it never truly crossed this line before. I think the Dursleys were too afraid of the repercussions, but when they saw that the magical community was not willing to reinforce our threats…well…"

"I see. That at least, is better then I had hoped while listening to what they had done this summer. Harry never told me he was being neglected or abused." The headmaster look defeated.

"No, Sir. He hides things well. I believe only I am aware of the extent of the neglect he suffered. Ron knows some of it, but he always passes it off as the result of horrible relatives. I think he doesn't understand because he…well, he's never seen anything like it. I worked in a shelter for abused teens last summer, so I saw first hand what it does to people. Sir, I think Harry is ashamed. He has no self-confidence or any idea of self-worth. I think he is very ashamed of it and maybe thinks that it's somehow his fault. That he did something to cause it."

The adults all stared at her in shocked horror. Snape was the first to recover. "Ms. Granger, he seemed very confident when he is in school here."

"No, professor. He isn't. He hates being the center of attention. He hates being the Boy-Who-Lived, because it causes people to look at him, to take an interest in him. He is as smart, if not smarter, then I am, but he doesn't apply himself because he is afraid of failure. The only thing he has any true confidence about is flying. He knows he is amazing at Quidditch, but not much else. He is also a wonderful teacher himself, but he doesn't believe that either. The only reason I passed DADA last year, along with everyone else in the DA is thanks to Harry. I owe whatever score I received on my OWLS to Harry."

Her quiet vehemence was causing Severus to reevaluate his whole opinion of the black-haired Gryffindor. If she was telling the truth…he cringed inwardly. How horribly he had treated the boy. Snape was coming to realize ho truly monstrously he treated his students. He turned pain-filled eyes to the girl in front of him.

She smiled softly. "Professor Snape, you were the only person, besides myself and Ron…most of the time, who treated Harry like everyone else. Well, maybe you were a little crueler to him at times then the rest of us, but you never put him on a pedestal because of which people think he is. And even though he dislikes you as much as you seem to dislike him and his father…er, James Potter, rather…I know he is grateful for it."

The pale man blinked once and, with a quick nod to Hermione and an agonized glance to Ariadne, turned on his heel and exited the office. The all stared after him for a few seconds, before Ariadne stood and followed him.

The office was filled with silence for several more moments. Hermione's brow furrowed slowly. She pursed her lips in thought. "Abuse...neglect…mal-nutrition…Oh God."

She stood abruptly and ran from the office, ignoring the inquiries that were called after her. Hermione need to go to the library. She had an idea of what was wrong with Harry, but, for the second time in the space of a couple days, she hoped to Merlin, God, and anyone else that she was mistaken.

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	12. Of Waxing

Last Chapter…

**I am, writing wise, about three to four chapters ahead of what is posted at any given time. I do this on purpose in case there is a week or w/e I can't write. Like my up and coming first week of college. So these notes about reviews will be out of order. Which is why one of the later chapters thanks the 4 ppl who review at the time I added to the note. **

**Shade.of.Grey13 – For the Dumbledore thing, I was going to the 'he didn't know/realize what was going on with Harry' thing. I figured that he might not check on Harry like he should because he assumed that his relatives would take care of him. So he is naïve rather then evil. Harry wouldn't tell him because of the shame. So yeah. About Snape: He didn't realize how badly he treated his students in general. He still thinks they are all idiotic dunderheads. He simply realized how badly he treated Harry, because of James. Thanks for the reviews though!! Very helpful! I will try to keep the epiphanies to a minimum in future. Lol. **

**The illness, you will probably notice, is a mixture between the Refiner's Fire (Abraxan) and a sickness from another fan fic. However, my brain is mush and I don't remember that fics name! It was a Harry/Hermione fic where they time traveled to train (they repeated the same week about 40 times). They spent most of that time in Mexico. I am sorry to whoever authored that fic, but yeah… I borrowed their illness. **

**This one is also a little bit shorter then my other chapters. Sorry about that. **

**Last Chapter…**

The pale man blinked once and, with a quick nod to Hermione and an agonized glance to Ariadne, turned on his heel and exited the office. The all stared after him for a few seconds, before Ariadne stood and followed him.

The office was filled with silence for several more moments. Hermione's brow furrowed slowly. She pursed her lips in thought. "Abuse...neglect…mal-nutrition…Oh God."

She stood abruptly and ran from the office, ignoring the inquiries that were called after her. Hermione need to go to the library. She had an idea of what was wrong with Harry, but, for the second time in the space of a couple days, she hoped to Merlin, God, and anyone else that she was mistaken.

**Chapter 12 – Of Waxing**

The only sound in the deserted library was the frantic flipping of pages as Hermione Granger looked feverishly for what she sought. Her jeans and green Wicked t-shirt was covered in dust after only a couple minutes searching through the stacks. It took her only three tries to find the information she needed. Checking the page number, she shut the book and left swiftly, taking it with her. As she raced through the hallways back to the infirmary, she prayed fervently for a miracle.

She came to skidding halt in front of Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, but Snape stood in a corner at the window, staring out at the grounds. Ariadne stood close behind him, murmuring softly. There was agony in his eyes that was visible even at that distance. Hermione shuttered at the older man's pain.

"Professor!" She panted urgently. "I think I know what's wrong with him!"

Snape's already rigid back seemed to snap to attention. He spun towards her. "Dumbledore!" The exclamation came out as a soft hiss.

Ariadne was already taking matters into her own hands though. Literally. She held her hands out in front of her, cupped as if they held something. Magic began to swirl in her palms, forming a funnel. It resolved after a moment into a nebula. Inside the small round cloud, a face appeared. "Olympia, Ms. Ganger believes that she has discovered the cause of Harry's illness. Bring Dumbledore and the girls immediately to the infirmary."

She cut off the connection with a clap of her hands. Hermione's awed stare was beginning to boarder on worshipful. "You can do wandless magic."

"Yes, I can. I plan on teaching it to Harry, if he wishes me as a tutor, once he is well again. And please, call me Ariadne, at least until school begins."

Hermione nodded, but her face had fallen at the mention of Harry's recovery. "Please call me Hermione. Ms. Granger makes me feel old." She muttered, her gaze drawn to Harry's inert form.

"I thank you, Hermione." The golden-haired woman smiled softly. The infirmary and its inhabitants fell into an anxious silence.

Two doors opened simultaneously, allowing both the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey to enter. The Coven poured in behind the old man.

"What is it you have found, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked gently.

The teen opened the book she held under her arm and flipped pages while she spoke. "Professor, I believe that Harry never underwent his Venefici Sopor. I am sure that he would have owled me about it or something! But I never even thought to ask. I think that the mixture of all the abuse he suffered delayed it. That's why it won't respond to the potions. That is the only explanation for what is wrong with him now! It even explains what is wrong with his aura. You even said it, sir, '_never in someone his age_'!" When she had finished, she took a gasping breath.

Dumbledore's eyes were fractionally wider then before. Snape snapped is wrist, drawing his wand. He muttered a quick spell and Harry's aura flared into existence again. The gold that had appeared like molten lava earlier, now seemed to be a star exploding around Harry in a undulating, multi-colored cloud.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" Dumbledore looked stunned. "Ms. Granger…this is not possible. Harry would be unable to perform magic at any level above first year magic, had he not undergone the Venefici Sopor. There is no way he could have remained a student here without undergoing it, never mind that it would have caused us to recognize what was happening to him at home."

"No, Sir. It is possible. Extremely rare, but possible. Look here, professor. This book says that Godric Gryffindor himself experienced a very delayed Venefici Sopor, due to heavy manual labor he was forced to perform during the harvesting season. He still trained with his tutors and performed at an average level, until he fell ill and they all realized that something was very wrong."

Hermione proffered the book in her hands. Severus was the first to come forward. He snatched it from her grasp and glanced quickly over the text. Ariadne followed, reading over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he read and he shot worried looks at the teen on the bed, who was still enveloped in his fiery aura. He nodded once, handing the book to the headmaster.

"It is possible. He must have tremendous power to be able to cast a fully corporeal Patronus without having undergone his Venefici Sopor."

Dumbledore looked up sharply from the book. "Oh Merlin…" The old man turned quickly and went straight to the fireplace. Placing a quick floo call through to headquarters, he called, "Remus!"

A head appeared in the fireplace. "Headmaster? Is everything alright? Is Harry alright? Is he still with those horrid muggles?"

"No, Remus. I am afraid he is not alright. Please come through."

In a flash of green flame, a tall, thin man emerged onto the hearth. He wore frayed grey robes and a worried expression on his handsome, but gaunt face. His nut-brown hair was sprinkled with grey. He looked tired.

"What is—"

"Remus, Harry is experiencing his Venefici Sopor."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "No. That's absurd. He can cast a corporeal Patronus, he has already undergone it."

"Lupin, the headmaster is not joking! H-Mr. Potter could very well die, if we do not find a way to stabilize his aura!" Snape took a step forward and hissed through his teeth. Ariadne placed a calming hand on his back. He shot her an angered glare. She smiled in response.

"But how could he—"

"I shall explain everything to you in the very near future. At the moment, our top priority is stabilizing Harry's aura. Any suggestions?" Dumbledore seemed flustered and unable to concentrate. He kept shooting worried glances at Harry.

"It is custom for one of the parents to hold the person while they suffer from the fever. It usually calms the patient down, magically and physically. But if the Venefici Sopor has been delayed this long it would be dangerous for anyone to get near Harry, even if he did have a live parent." Remus slipped into teacher mode. "Of course, because of the huge delay in the Venefici Sopor, it is still extremely likely that he will…" Remus swallowed thickly. "That he will not survive it."

Severus, who growled softly at Lupin's comment, immediately went to the bed and laid a hand on the raven-haired teen's brow, disregarding the danger in which Harry's aura placed him. The bubbling, exploding aura settled to the molten state it had been in earlier. Snape seated himself next to Harry and took Harry's hand in one of his own, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes with the other. The whimpers and fidgets that had been Harry's constant state for the past couple hours settled. Remus gaped at the pair. He turned slowly to Dumbledore, the question plainly in his eyes.

"Yes, as I said, I will explain everything, once Harry is well. He is not aware of the…situation either. He has the right to know before anyone else is told."

Remus nodded slowly, his eyes back on the raven-haired pair. Now that he truly looked at them, next to each other like this, without the picture of James in his head, he could see the similarities. The hair was the exact same raven black; so ebony, in fact, that in certain lighting it gleamed bluish. They shared the same pale skin and the same long faces. Over the summer, Harry's features had matured a little, losing the roundness of childhood completely. His high cheekbones were visible now, making his face appear longer, like Snape's face. James had a round face, not fat, but more oval shaped then Harry's. His hair had also been lighter, with shades of brown in it. His best friend had retained a tan well, making his skin a warmer tone then Harry's skin ever achieved, even after long hours of Spring Quidditch training. Harry did still have his mother's eyes, that vibrant emerald. His nose was small like hers had been, but it was thinner, more aristocratic, like Snape's. Remus' eyes misted a little at the thoughts of the deceased Marauder and his wife. He shook his head, clearing away the comparison.

Chairs were conjured and the ever-increasing group settled in to wait. Severus sat like a statue, never moving from Harry side, as the hours slipped by.

Though Harry did not regain consciousness, his body and aura both began to show the effects of the Venefici Sopor. He seemed to grow before their eyes. He gained at least a couple of inches each hour, for the first six hours. Hermione cringed inwardly at the pain Harry would have to endure once he awoke. Her own Venefici Sopor had lasted 19 hours. She gained only 4 inches in height and her bones ached for a week.

His body changed in other ways, as well. His shoulders gained width, his face sharpened, and his hair grew. He was changing as they watched. He looked like a completely different person, older and more mature. His aura, which had settled into the molten state, calmed as the hours passed. The colors that flicked through it seemed to appear less often. The golden light that glowed brightly was fading as well, lightening to a pale gold, shot through with pearl. Snape could feel the magic of it pricking and probing at his own aura, which was considerably darker.

Every few hours Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic spell over the boy. His fever had stopped climbing after the first couple hours. He body grew strong, according to the spell. All the ill effects of Harry's maltreatment and abuse had simply vanished and yet he remained in the throws of the fever.

Dumbledore paced restlessly across the infirmary floor. The members of the Coven came and went as the time passed, but Ariadne remained close. She hovered over Snape or stared from the window. Never once did she leave for more then a few minutes. She still wore the same torn clothing in which she had returned from Privet Drive, as did Snape. Neither spared one scrap of attention to what they wore, nor how the looked.

They made a frightful pair. Hermione, determined to watch over Harry as best she could, tried to keep her gaze off the two. They were still both spattered in blood. The crimson stains looked even more morbid then they had in the headmaster's office, due to the fact the both parties were several shades paler with stress and worry. The burning in their eyes remained, but in a muted degree.

About four hours after Hermione's discovery, the Weasley twins dropped by with their parents. Molly was worried sick after the story told to her by her sons. They were kindly asked to leave several minutes later, Molly crying hysterically and the twins threatening to do violence to Harry's relatives. Arthur herded his family into the floo with a dazed expression, thanking Dumbledore for the brief visit as he went.

Two days went by in this same quietly frenzied fashion. The house elves brought food at regular intervals. The group snatched naps when they could on the hospital beds. Snape however never moved from his statue-like vigil and, while Severus remained awake, so did Ariadne.

On the morning of the third day, however, something caused Severus to stir from his place. Something had changed. He could feel it.

**Slight Cliffy. Please review. **


	13. Of Ease

Last Chapter…

**Hey guys, I know there are more of you reading, so please review. Even if you want to flame me, I don't mind! Thanks so much. **

**Last Chapter…**

Two days went by in this same quietly frenzied fashion. The house elves brought food and regular intervals. The group snatched naps when they could on the hospital beds. Snape however never moved from his statue-like vigil and, while Severus remained awake, so did Ariadne.

On the morning of the third day, however, something Severus stirred from his place. Something had changed. He could feel it.

**Chapter 13 – Of Ease**

Hot blackness filled Harry Potter vision. He knew in the back of his mind that something was very, very wrong. Uncle Vernon must have done something truly horrible to him this time to cause him such pain. He felt as if someone had replaced the marrow in his bones with lava. He burned. The feeling didn't abate either. It continued for eternity. He felt as if he were drowning in the lava. Nothing, he knew, would stop it. Water was not enough to smother the heat. Ice would melt away to nothing if it came in contact with the fire, certainly. He was just ready to give in and let it consume him, when something colder then ice and more soothing then water broke through the darkness.

He sank into the now velvety night that surrounded him. He slipped away from himself and felt slumber take him for the first time since Vernon's boot had connected that last time with his back.

Around Harry, a flurry of commotion was disturbing the usually peaceful hospital wing. The reaction to Snape's exclamation had caused everyone to snap to attention.

"What changed, Severus?" Ariadne managed to ask in spite of the confusion.

Severus cleared his throat, his eyes still trained on Harry's face. "He…I think he is asleep."

Ekantika furrowed her brow. "Hasn't he been asleep for the past three days? Isn't that the problem?"

"No," Severus whispered, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He eyed Harry critically, trying to determine if the boy was stirring. "He has been unconscious for the past 3 days. Now, he is asleep, which means I believe that he is out of danger. He is going to live."

Hermione sagged against the bed in relief. Dumbledore released a breath. Ariadne felt a tear slip from her eyes. Her relief was so sharp it was painful. She had been standing next to Severus. Now she slipped to the floor beside his chair, resting her forehead against his thigh. Her tears soaked the jeans he was still wearing, but he took no notice. He simply slipped the hand that had been gripping Harry's into her hair, stroking her scalp absentmindedly. Olympia smiled at Ariadne, glad for her friend's relief and the relationship she seemed to be forming. The rest of the Coven grinned, pleased.

The burning look in Severus' eyes intensified. He would have a son. He wanted to weep, like the woman at his side, to show his emotion so easily. His spy training and years of not allowing himself such indulgence prevented it. However, a small, pleased smile touched his lips.

Their attentions were all caught once again by the raven-haired teen, when he emitted a pained groan and shifted. A brilliant pair of emerald eyes opened dazedly and flitted, unseeingly around the room. Hermione stepped up beside the bed, hoping to provide a friendly and familiar face. She placed a hand on Harry's arm and his eyes settled on her face.

"Her-Hermione? Is that you? What are you doing here?" He seemed groggy. "You can't be here! Uncle Vernon will kill me!" He was becoming agitated. Severus moved to take his hand again, when he suddenly settled down. "Unless, I am imagining you, again. How odd. I thought I saw you in room with me, before Uncle Vernon's last kick made me black out, but I guess I have an overactive imagination. Lovely, now I am talking to a mirage."

Hermione's giggle bordered on hysterical. "No, Harry! You're not imagining things. I am here, but not the here you think. You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked around the room, realizing that she was right. "Who are all you people? Why am I here? Pr-Professor Snape?!"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. I am pleased you are awake and somewhat coherent." The small smile changed into a small smirk. "You have been exceedingly ill for the past three days. We are all very pleased that you are alive, actually."

"You are pleased I'm awake? Right…What a bizarre dream this is."

"Harry, it's not a dream!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ariadne, who had looked up at the sound of his voice and was now beaming at him. "My imagination is not good enough to invent people, I think." His eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Why were you crying? Are you alright?"

"I am now. My name is Ariadne. Severus and I retrieved you from Privet Drive and those horrible, disgusting muggles you lived with." Her stormy eyes sparkled in delight.

"Um. Thank you, but why was I allowed to leave so early?" He looked confused again. He blinked and then spotted Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what about the blood wards?"

Dumbledore, who looked torn between exhaustion and joy, smiled at him. "Harry, there is no way you will have to return to your relatives. I was not aware of the extent of their hatred for everything magical, nor of their treatment of you. You shall remain at the castle until school begins. I am so sorry, dear boy, about what happened to you. I should have known what was going on and prevented it."

"Professor, nothing that has happened to me is ever been your fault. Uncle Vernon only punished me because I was stealing from the kitchen. It was my fault."

Hermione gave Severus a pointed looked. The man ground his teeth. Something would have to be done about that.

"However, Harry, you are still to remain here for the duration of the summer. Ms. Granger is welcome to remain also. If she chooses to stay, we can set up a temporary floo for her to visit her parents. You will also be able to travel to both Headquarters and the Weasley family's home, if they allow it."

"Wait…Professor Snape, you said 'exceedingly ill'. What was wrong with me? Besides…"

"Mr. Potter, in the summer following the first year at school, every witch or wizard is supposed to undergo a rite of passage of sorts. They suffer for a short period of time with what is called the Venefici Sopor, or Wizard's sleep. This illness allows your magic to be fully released for its core and it purifies it for use. Without this rite, it is nearly impossible to perform any high level magic. Anything learned in second year should be impossible to cast and—"

"What does this have to do with what's wrong with me…sir?" He looked annoyed. Snape was avoiding the question he was sure, but he didn't understand why.

"Did you ever experience such an illness, Mr. Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Ariadne slipped an arm around his shoulders and he glanced up at her.

"No, sir."

"That is because your Venefici Sopor was extremely delayed." Severus inhaled angrily through his nose. Harry flinched at the noise. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. Ariadne squeezed Snape's shoulder in comfort. She knew there would be pain in his eyes at being the cause of such a reaction. "For the past 67 and 1 half hours, you have been suffering from your Venefici Sopor. You had a very high fever and your aura was very dangerous."

"The burning…" Harry muttered softly to himself. He returned Hermione's gesture in an attempt to put her at ease, telling her that he was alright.

"Yes, your fever was dangerously high. We were not sure whether or not you would survive the illness. It was a very real possibility that you would not. Thus we are all pleased to see you awake." Severus gave Harry a very brief and very small smile.

The raven-haired boy blinked. Snape's behavior was beginning to unnerve him. He was not only being civil; he was actually being almost kind.

"Harry." A voice from the back of the little group said quietly.

"Remus?" A tall, brunette moved aside for Harry. He smiled at her gratefully. The werewolf moved forward. "Remus! Are you here to see me almost die as well?" Harry chuckled as everyone winced. "I feel fine."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, however, Harry knew it was a lie. He suddenly felt nauseous and his whole body began to ache. He must have looked green because Severus shoved a basin under his chin. He vomited and the ache in his bones doubled, then tripled.

Harry groaned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. He slumped back against the bed.

"Oh yes, Harry. Perfectly fine." Remus grinned at him. "It's perfectly normal to be sick and in pain after your Venefici Sopor, especially one that lasted so long."

"Ugh! Now I know how it feels to be put on the rack." Snape snorted in amusement and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"That is an apt description, Mr. Potter. You have grown exactly twelve inches during the duration of your illness. I would say that you are now several inches over 6 feet tall. So yes, an apt description indeed."

Harry gave Severus a lopsided grin, then the shock registered in his eyes and he looked back at Hermione. Ariadne watched this interplay with a smile. Their relationship was improving at a remarkable rate, if the description she had been given was correct. There was hope for Severus, after all.

"Harry, I think you should know that the length of your Venefici Sopor determines how powerful you are. The magic you are able to perform before it is also a deciding factor. Such a delayed Venefici Sopor has only been survived in one known case." Remus said in a soft voice.

Harry closed his eyes as if preparing for a blow. "Who?"

"Godric Gryffindor"

Harry sighed and wrinkled his nose. "So I am even more of a freak now, huh?"

"NO!" Five voices shouted at once. Ariadne was the only one unembarrassed by the outburst. "No, Harry. You are not a freak. You have never been a freak. You are simply a young wizard, just like everyone else, who has a few more exciting bedtime stories to tell his children one day. Yes, you are more powerful then most people, but someone has to be. Just like someone has to be better are testing or Quidditch or flying or soccer or anything else. People have talents. It is life and we must use what we are given."

Harry stared into her eyes for several long minutes, unblinking. Ariadne stared back, smiling. Finally he blinked. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

Hermione grinned broadly. _She will be good for him_, She thought happily. _Just like she is good for Snape. I hope she stays around! I hope she is a good teacher…_

"How long is the average Venefici So…um, So—"

"Sopor, Harry." Hermione said, helpfully.

"Yeah, that. How long are they usually?"

Ariadne answered his question this time. "The average Venefici Sopor is about 3 to 4 hours long."

"And Mine was…what?"

Severus had a worried look in his eye. "67 and ½ hours."

"Oh God." Harry groaned. He let his head fall back against the pillows.

Ariadne was still smiling when she said, "Harry, I said average. That means many people have Venefici Sopors that are longer. My own was much longer then average."

"Harry, mine was 19 hours." Hermione smiled kindly at him.

He gave her a weak half smile in return. He then turned his gaze back on Ariadne. "How long was yours?"

"40 hours."

Severus looked sharply up at her. His had only been twenty-six hours long. It was no wonder she was the High Priestess of the Summer Coven. He wondered briefly how much longer Dumbledore's had been then Ariadne's. It couldn't have been much longer!

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry turned to the headmaster.

"My Venefici Sopor lasted 39 hours, Harry. However, Gryffindor's Venefici Sopor lasted 68 hours, as far as anyone can tell."

Harry sighed with relief; at least his wasn't the longest in history. Pain flared in his back and he must have had a visible reaction to it because Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey to get him a pain potion.

"Harry, I think you should stand up. Take stock of yourself and see how much you have changed, physically. We will reevaluate your magic at a later time."

Harry nodded and sat up slowly. He breathing became labored as he worked through the pain. A bottle materialized in front of him and he drank it down. Respite from the pain coursed through his system and he sighed again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. They hit the floor much sooner then he thought they would. Feeling ill-at-ease in his own body, he stood shakily. Severus stepped forward and took his arm, steadying him. Intending to shoot the tall man a surprised look, Harry was more then a little shocked and disoriented when he realized that he was taller then his teacher.

"Oh." He muttered looking somewhere over Snape's head. His glance dropped and he met amused black eyes. He had never seen Snape so…willing to display emotions. Emotions other then anger, hate, and disdain. "Thanks, Professor. This feels so odd."

"Yes." Muttered Severus. The boy was now a good inch or two taller then himself. It felt very odd indeed. "It appears I will no longer be able to loom over you like a great big bat."

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Snape, whose face was completely blank. Ariadne starting laughing, clutching at her sides. The rest soon joined in. Severus merely stood with pursed lips and amusement in his eyes again.

Hermione muttered a quick spell and gasped softly. "Harry! 6'4 now!"

"What??" Harry looked stunned. "When I last measured myself at the Dursleys, I was 5'4! How did I grow a foot in 3 days??"

Ariadne shot Harry a worried look. He was looking overwhelmed and possibly a little light-headed. Pushing him back into bed, Ariadne took charge of the situation. "Why don't we let Harry sleep for a bit, since he hasn't slept, truly, in the past four or five days? I will have Dobby send up some soup for you before you go to bed, Harry." She turned and made a quick hand gesture to the other members of the Coven, the ones Harry didn't recognize. They left immediately. She then shooed Dumbledore out, who surprisingly also followed her orders, and Remus went with him after waving to Harry. When Hermione remained by his side, the blonde woman overlooked it. She spoke softly to Madam Pomfrey for a moment. Then, taking Snape by the arm, she pulled him from the infirmary as well. Harry stared after her open-mouthed. Hermione chuckled and reached over to shut it for him.

Grinning sheepishly at her, he slid further into bed and waited for his first real meal in two months.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Of Expression

Last Chapter…

**I am very sad that I have only one review, but I would like to belated thank Olympia for her review. Honestly, people, flames me yell at me, call me a horrible writer! But please, say something! **

**Should I even continue?? **

**Does anyone even like where this is going??**

**Even so, on to the next Chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Ariadne shot Harry a worried look. He was looking overwhelmed and possibly a little light-headed. Pushing him back into bed, Ariadne took charge of the situation. "Why do we let Harry sleep for a bit, since he hasn't slept, truly, in the past four or five days? I will have Dobby send up some soup for you before you go to bed." She turned and made a quick hand gesture to the other members of the Coven, the ones Harry didn't recognize. They left immediately. She then shooed Dumbledore out, who surprisingly also followed her orders, and Remus went with him after waving to Harry. When Hermione remained by his side, the blonde woman over looked it. She spoke softly to Madam Pomfrey for a moment. Then, taking Snape by the arm, she pulled him from the infirmary as well. Harry stared after her open-mouthed. Hermione chuckled and reached over to shut it for him.

Grinning sheepishly at her, he slid further into bed and waited for his first real meal in two months.

**Chapter 14 – Of Expression**

After several minutes of allowing himself to be led through the halls, Severus snapped out of his stupor. He shook off Ariadne's guiding arm. Taking the lead, he made his way to the dungeons with swift steps. Ariadne, who was wearing heeled boots, was hard pressed to keep up with him. Deep with the bowels of Hogwarts, he halted in front of a portrait of a darkly wooded forest. A dim moon hung in the pitch sky. Ariadne peered at it minutely but was unable to make out any living creatures to take a password. A speck in the canvas's sky was growing larger, however, as she looked. She let out a quiet gasp when the small bat, for that is what it was, materialized into a vampire. Snape hissed something to it and the portrait swung open.

The frame made a snapping noise as the portrait closed quickly behind Ariadne when she followed Snape into his private quarters. The living room she entered was large. A couch and armchair stood in front of a roaring fire, which took the chill away from the cold room. The furniture was charcoal grey, made of some dark wood. The stone floor was bare. The walls were cover with dark wood paneling and scattered tapestries. A dining table was placed in one corner of the room, surrounded by ancient straight-backed chairs. Ariadne smiled.

"Severus" He stopped, apparently unaware that she had followed him. "I really think we should talk about this. You need to come to grips with the bond from the curse, your son…"

Severus turned back to her abruptly. "No. We do not have all the information we need about the curse for any discussion to be of use. My son is now alive and mending. What is there of which to speak?" He hesitated for the smallest second upon the pronouncement of the word son.

Ariadne noticed that once again, when he was upset, Severus reverted to perfect grammar. She raised an eyebrow. He sounded slightly absurd.

"You need to deal with this. I need to deal with it as well. We shall deal with it together. Sit!"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "How dare you order me around in my own quarters! Get out!" He spun again and made to exit the room.

"No." Ariadne stated simply.

"What?" He froze, his back and shoulders tense.

"I said no. I will not leave until you speak to me. I don't care how well you can convince everyone else that you remain unaffected by everything that goes on around you. I do not believe you. As I said to Dumbledore, you are as human as the next man. I will stay here, all night if necessary, until you feel you can trust me enough to talk to me." Ariadne sat herself down in one of the dining chairs.

Snape snarled, a cold glint in his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

Ariadne winced inwardly. The man certainly knew how to pick out weaknesses. Of course, so did she. "Because I just took severe intestinal damage to save your son's life."

Severus blinked slowly, the pain resurfacing in his eyes. Without a word, he turned and left the room, disappearing deeper into his quarters. Ariadne sighed quietly and remained seated. She intended to live up to her promise. She would stay as long as she had to.

#

Elsewhere in the castle, Dobby the very excitable house elf was delivering a meal big enough for three to Harry Potter in the infirmary. He placed the tray on Harry's lap and remained in the room, wringing his ears. Harry smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Dobby! I miss you this summer!"

The little elf burst into tears. "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! I is go glad you is awake! I is thinking you was dead! Mr. Harry Potter's relatives is horrible muggles, sir! They is horrible!"

Harry's smile took on a sad edge. "Yes, Dobby. You are right. I'm fine now though! You don't have to worry anymore. Thanks for the food, Dobby. Have a good night."

"Harry Potter, sir, is a wonderful wizard!! Dobby thanks you!!" With a quiet pop, the little creature vanished. Harry smiled indulgently at the spot where he had stood. As Hermione watched him, her eyes sparkled.

"You are alive." She said, awe tinting her voice. Harry's attention was on her in an instant.

"Oh Hermione. I may be alive, but…" He turned his face away from her, shielding her from the pain in his eyes.

"Ginny isn't, is that it?" He nodded, face still averted. "Harry, it is not your fault that Ginny is d-dead." She choked a little on the word. "Ginny made her choice when she refused to listen to the Order members. She chose to remain in the fight and she fell. She died a hero, protecting her family and friends. She died protecting the man she loved."

Harry turned his eyes back to her at the last comment. "What?" The question was no more then a whisper.

"She loved you, Harry with everything she was. She would have done anything to protect you, to help you. She knew you had feelings for her too. She was content to wait until you realized it."

Harry choked on a sob. "Now she will never. I will never be able to tell her that I…that I fancied her. If only a little. She was only fourteen; she shouldn't have had to make that decision! She was much to young for it! Only a child…It _is_ my fault, Herm. If I hadn't befriended her, asked her to join the DA…If I had just left her alone, like I should have, she would be alive now. Maybe I should just leave you all alone! I couldn't survive getting anyone else killed!"

His shoulders seemed to curl in on themselves. He seemed to shrink before her eyes, back to the little boy he had seem just days before. Grief and guilt weighed heavily on him. His eyes, washed with tears, held so much pain that Hermione didn't know where to begin. She knew, thought that she had to try.

"Harry, you are only fifteen. The first time you had to make a decision like that you were eleven. Nothing more then a child. We have all seen things that we shouldn't have to had to. We all love you, Harry. That is why we stay by you, no matter what we have to go through. I for one will never desert you. And, Harry, you can't cut yourself off from everyone because you don't want to hurt people. We are at war. People are going to get hurt not matter who you are friends with! Even if you never speak to me again, I am still going to fight in this war. I want to protect my family and friends, just as much as you do. None of the deaths that occur in this war are your fault. Causalities in war are the fault of the enemy! I know that this is going to sound cold and unfeeling, but Ginny was a casualty of war. I loved her like a sister. She was my best girlfriend, but she is gone. She would not want you blaming yourself and she would want us to move on from her death with a renewed sense of purpose in this war!"

Throughout her speech, Harry had watched her with wide eyes. Drinking in each word, he slowly saw the sense of what she said. For several long moments after she was done, he continued to stare at her. He finally gave her a very weak, watery smile. "You're right, Hermione. But I still miss her so much."

Hermione moved to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I miss her too, Harry. I miss her too!"

They sat like that for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, each taking comfort from the warmth of the other. Suddenly, Harry had a horrible thought and sat up abruptly, breaking Hermione's hold. "What about Ron?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What _about_ Ron? He wasn't horribly injured in the Department."

"No, I mean, how is he dealing with her d-" He cut himself off with a choking noise. "With what happened? Is Ron okay?"

Hermione tilted her head. "I haven't spoken with him. I don't know. I talked to the twins, though. They are the same, if a little more subdued. They told me that she would want them moping. They also that weren't able to mope. It wasn't in the genetic make-up."

Harry snorted lightly. "I hope Ron is alright. Maybe I will go and visit him. Check and see if he is alright, once I get fully recovered."

"I'll go with you, Harry. You should have to face that conversation alone."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Harry looked guardedly hopeful.

She smiled softly at almost his child-like expression. "Yes, Harry. I am staying. Really, I think it will be good for me. When I was at home, I spent most of my time crying over Ginny's death and worrying frantically over you and Ron. I think my parents will be relieved that I am not crying anymore."

Harry gave a small hug. She smiled at him as she stood and made her way to the bed next to his. His brow was furrowed when she glanced back at him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"You'd just think I am a stupid child. Never mind…"

She shook her head vigorously. "Never, Harry. What is it?"

"Well…" He looked down at his hands, like a frightened child. She thought that he must be very tired indeed to allow her to see him so vulnerable. "I…Would you…um…sleep in my bed tonight?" He said that last very quickly.

She chuckled. "Why ever would you want… Wait a minute…Harry, are you stilling having those nightmares?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Um…yes? Those and the regular kind. I just though that maybe… no never mind. It's stupid. Goodnight." He lay down on his side, facing away from her.

She looked quizzically at his back. Transfiguring her clothes into pajamas, She climbed into the bed next to him and tapped his shoulder. "This is a very small bed, Harry. Won't one of us fall out?"

He turned back to face, a genuine smile on his face. He waved his hand casually and the bed that she was planning on sleeping in floated up next to her. She grinned at him, sleepily as she moved into it. She took his hand to let him know she was still there for him and the both drifted off into sleep.

#

Ariadne had drifted into a light doze hours ago, right around the time Harry and Hermione were falling asleep. She still sat in the stiff-backed dinning chair in Snape's quarters. The fire in the grate was slowly dying, leaving the room chilled. She woke suddenly, and seemingly without cause. Glancing around her, she shivered. A soft, rich voice from the sofa identified the cause of her wakefulness. "I can rekindle the fire if you wish."

Severus sat very still staring into the embers. Ariadne stood and walked slowly to the couch. "Yes, please do. It is very cold in here."

"Please, sit." He said softly, pulling out his wand and causing licking flames to erupt into the fireplace. He seemed to be using that word more often since Ariadne showed up. It made him wonder. "I believe you were correct earlier. I am finding it difficult to sleep. Please, talk with me." There, he said it again.

His voice was low and pained. She knew, by the tone, that he was unused to admitting a mistake. She smiled gently. "Of Course. Though you were correct as well." He glanced at her sharply, then back to the fire. "It would be useless to discuss the curse, because we know so little about its affects. Your son, on the other, seems a good topic."

"Yes. Mr. Potter always seems to be the topic of everyone's conversations." His tone was wry, with a hint of regret. "I have been prejudice and blinded by jealousy in the case of Harry Potter. I am willing to admit that." He closed his eyes, unable to face the world at his admission. "The current status of our relationship is entirely my fault. The child hates me, with good reason. I have treated him… unfairly, to say the least."

Ariadne seated herself on the leather sofa beside him. He seemed more willing to speak of his faults and wrongdoings in the cloak of darkness. The night seemed to be Severus Snape's friend, rather then his enemy. Ariadne smiled. She was no longer alone in that feeling. She glanced around the room, her eye piercing the blackness of its corners. The two were completely alone. "Severus, Harry does not hate you. I saw it in his eyes. If he had hated you, he would no doubt have been suspicious of your recent treatment of him. He was merely confused. He regarded you with the same confusion one give to Dumbledore, when he offers you a lemon drop at the most ridiculous moment. There was not hatred in his gaze. There is a definite chance that you can salvage your relationship! What happened in the past is just that: past. You must put it behind you so that you may apologize to him for your treatment. Only then can you both move forward."

"I have never apologize to anyone in my life, since the time I turned eight years old. What if he does not wish to forgive me?" Severus had turned his face to her. His expression was anguished and hopeless. All of his confidence, his cold mask, his façade, all of it was gone. He was showing her his soul, like he had at the Dursley's house. He was terrified of losing his one connection the woman he loved, his son. He had the one thing he never imagined: a child.

Ariadne felt her heart breaking for him. He was allowing her into his world, even after so short a time. They had been through too much together in that short time for him to shut her out, but she still felt as if she were receiving an extremely rare and precious gift. "Severus, he will forgive you! If what I have heard of Harry Potter is true, he will forgive you gladly. The child has an enormous capacity to love. But I think you need to apologize before you tell him that you are his father. It will make the reception of the information easier for him, at least."

"How am I going to tell him? I have seen his face when someone mention's James Potter! He is so quick to defend his father…to defend James. I don't think he will even want to contemplate what it will mean for his idea of family! He will hate me then, even if you say he doesn't now." Severus tuned his gaze back to glowing flames.

"No. You will be giving an orphan the one thing every parentless child dreams of: a father! He will always love the idea of James Potter, because he has only known him as an idea. But I know he can grow to love you as a father!" Ariadne slid closer to Severus on the couch, hoping her body heat would give him some comfort from his chilling thoughts. His arm was over the back of the sofa and she slid under it. He dropped his arm onto her shoulders without sparing her a glance. She reached up and took his hand.

Gazing into the fire, she became lost in her own thoughts, her worries about what the effect of the curse would be and how they would affect her. She wondered at the feeling she was developing for the man at her side and the boy who slept in the infirmary, contemplating their connection. She was still unsure if the decision to come to Hogwarts had been the best for the Coven, even if she was sure that their presence was the only thing that had saved Harry Potter's life. Time would show her the truth of her ponderings.


	15. Of Extraction

Last Chapter…

**I have gotten a couple of reviews that question my making Harry Snape's son. I would like to mention that I am usually opposed to this plotline, but I am using it as a writing exercise of sorts, to see if I can make it work plausibly. I am sorry if you don't like that aspect of the story. Normally I would agree with you. **

**Last Chapter…**

Gazing into the fire, she became lost in her own thoughts, her worries about what the effect of the curse would be and how they would affect her. She wondered at the feeling she was developing for the man at her side and the boy who slept in the infirmary, contemplating their connection. She was still unsure if the decision to come to Hogwarts had been the best for the Coven, even if she was sure that their presence was the only thing that had saved Harry Potter's life. Time would show her the truth of her ponderings.

**Chapter 15 – Of Extraction**

The following day dawned too brightly and much too early for most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts castle. In the dungeons, the early morning sun blazed through the enchanted window in Snape's living room, bathing both he and Ariadne in its light. Ariadne groaned softly at being awoken. She was once again lying against Severus' chest. Her feet had ended up on the couch and she lay against Snape, her arms snaking around his waist. He still had one arm around her shoulder; his other hand was tangled in her hair. Waking quicker then she, Severus quickly extricated himself from the situation and stood. Glancing down at himself, he noticed that he had never changed from the rescue attire that Ariadne had put him in. He cringed. Four days spent in the same clothing. He was in desperate need of a shower. Leaving Ariadne semi-asleep on the couch, he exited the room in search of clean clothes and a hot shower.

When the bathroom door clicked shut, Ariadne finally opened her eyes. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. She wrinkled her nose at the stiffness in her limbs and of her clothes. Taking stock of her appearance, she was appalled. She had remained in blood-caked clothes for four days. With very good reason, she reminded herself. Still, she needed to change. Willing to brave the castle labyrinth, she exited Severus' rooms, after leaving him a quick note. Twenty minutes later she finally found The Coven's tower. She sighed in relieve. Once she reached her room, she took a few minutes to admire the view from her wall of windows. With a sigh, she vanished into the bathroom.

As soon as she had exited the room, Olympia stepped from her shadowed corner. She was grinning. Ariadne would have some questions to answer when she exited that bathroom. Olympia went to sit on one of the armchairs and trained her gaze on the grounds, prepared to wait.

#

The sun was also shining much to brightly in the windows of the infirmary. It woke Harry, who blinked into the light and closed his eyes. For the first morning all summer, he felt warm and safe. He wished fervently to fall back to sleep, if only for a little while, but the sun would not allow it. He opened his eyes once again. This time he noticed that headmaster, standing near the doorway and watching his two students quietly. He glanced down at Hermione, who was now sleeping in his arms. He shook her gently. She opened dazed chocolate eyes. "Harry?" She murmured drowsily.

"Hi, Hermione." She sat up slowly and looked around. Her bushy hair was mussed with sleep. Harry thought she looked adorable. He blushed slightly at having such thoughts about his best friend. Harry's eyes flittered back to the old man. Hermione followed his gaze and gasped softly. She blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands.

Now Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Hermione, Harry. How are you feeling this morning?"

Harry stared at the headmaster, curiously, without answering. He had finally realized that something was not right. His brow furrowed and Dumbledore looked on, worriedly. He moved into the room and closer to the bed. Hermione raised her head at Harry's silence and stared at him. He reached up a hand to his face. "Headmaster, I can see."

Dumbledore didn't seem to understand for a moment. Realization dawned in his eyes, which grew wide. "Oh my. This is an interesting effect of the Venefici Sopor."

Hermione stared up at Harry. His emerald eyes sparkled as he felt his face. His attention was still trained on the professor. "Does this mean I no longer need to wear glasses, Professor?"

"I suppose not, Harry. But I think that it would be best if you wore your glasses again when school begins. I shall obtain pair with blank lens for you."

Harry thought for a second and grinned. "Imagine old Voldie's reaction when something breaks my glasses and I can still see!"

Both Dumbledore and Hermione chuckled. The old man then eyed the two. "You both should get dressed and then come straight to my office."

"But, Professor, we—" Harry interrupted.

"No, Harry. Neither of you are in trouble. I understand that Hermione's presence keeps the nightmares at bay. I am not angry that the two of you spent the night in the same bed. I know nothing untoward happened. I trust you both. However, there is a topic that we need to discuss. While you two dress, I am going to retrieve The Summer Coven and Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." The old man's eyes twinkled as he turned and left.

For several more minutes, Harry simply sat with his hands on the side of his face where his glasses should have been. He looked around the room. His eye landed, finally, on Hermione's still form on the bed next to him. She watched him quietly, a small smiled on her face. He gave her a lopsided grin and said, "We should probably get dressed. Dobby?"

When the little elf appeared, Harry asked him to get them some clothes for the day. Ten minutes later, Both Harry and Hermione exited the infirmary, dressed in their school robes and headed for the headmaster's office.

#

At the top of Coven Tower, Ariadne smiled as she stepped from the shower stall and wrapped herself in a large towel. She ran a comb quickly through her long honey hair. Leaving the bathroom filled with steam, she went into her bedroom to get dressed. The rug felt soft under her bare feet. The sun warmed her chilled skin as it stream in through the window.

"Finally! You take the longest showers!" Olympia stood from her seat at the windows. Ariadne gave a shriek of surprise, which sounded remarkably like the word 'Fuck'. She reflexively sent a pulse of power at Olympia, who caught it. She laughed. "You really have some quick reflexes. I am sure Severus appreciated those…and other things." She smirked, glancing pointed pointedly at Ariadne's towel wrapped form.

"Oh shut up! Nothing happened last night!" She went to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear. Pulling out a black sleeveless mini-dress, she threw it across the bed.

"You expect me to believe that?" Olympia went to stand next the wardrobe door. Ariadne disappeared behind it for a moment.

When she emerged, she was wearing a bra, panties, and an annoyed expression. She glared at Olympia. "Yes, I expect you to believe that! I did not seduce him! Olympia you really need to get your mind out of the gutter! The man is in pain! He is terrified that his son is going to hate him and he is horribly guilty. I am not that sex-crazed to take advantage of him like that. Jesus, Olymp!" She rolled her eyes as she went to the bed and shimmied into her dress.

Olympia gave her a look of dry indignation. "So say she as she shimmies into a skintight mini-dress. Give it a rest, Ari. I know you have a thing for him."

Ariadne went to the wardrobe again, this time emerging with her black Coven robes on. "I won't deny I like him. I respect him. He is a brilliant man and an intense person. He fascinates me. I will not, however, take advantage of him. I respect him too much."

Olympia's brow furrowed. "Really? Nothing happened? Well that's not good."

"Oh shut up! Come on. I'm sure Dumbledore wants to meet with us about the curse and all the rest of the shit that's been happening. I knew it would not be easy, taking this job!"

Olympia chuckled as they left the room to go gather the rest of the Coven.

Twenty minutes later found them all gathered in the headmaster's office. Dobby had brought them all a breakfast of muffins with butter and marmalade. Severus took his refreshment, standing near the same window as before, gazing at the grounds. Tea was passed around to the British members of the group, but Dobby the wonderful, as Ariadne called him, brought Starbucks Lattes for the Coven. Dumbledore laughed softly at their choice of beverage, while Snape wrinkled his noise.

"Now, before we start, I would like to formally introduce you ladies to Harry here. Harry, I would like you to meet the members of the Summer Coven." Dumbledore went through, introducing each member to Harry and explaining what she would be teaching. Hermione's eyes were wide, having not known herself exactly why they were all here. She had known that Ariadne would be teaching, but all of them?

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope you all enjoy teaching here." Harry smiled at them, feeling a little lost as to what to say.

Aurelia smiled back and Ekantika grinned. "I hope we enjoy working here too. If we don't, Dumbledore is going to have several annoyed witches on his hands, as he promised we would."

Everyone laughed at the chagrin on Dumbledore's face; Snape's laughed was more of a very quiet chuckle.

"Now, with introductions out of the way, we can get right the reason you are all here. We have several things to discuss. Firstly, Ms. Granger, will you be remaining for the completion of the summer? Before you agree, I feel I must tell you that you must fulfill one condition if you choose to stay." He eyes Hermione over the top of his half-moon glasses.

She frowned. "What condition, sir?"

"You would be required to undergo a medical and magical examination to discover the extent of your prophetic gift."

She sighed and glanced at Harry, whose eyebrow was raised. Looking back to the headmaster, she replied. "Of course, headmaster. It makes complete sense that you would want me to understand the extent of my…gift. I will stay here for the summer. Harry shouldn't be alone here."

"He will not be alone, Miss Granger. He will, in all likelihood be extremely busy for the remainder of the summer." Snape gave her a displeased look from the corner of his eyes, his face still turned to the window.

"Good. I am glad that is settled. Before I continue on to our next topic of discussion, I believe that Harry, you should know that the blood Wards on Privet Drive have fallen. You did not remain there for a sufficient time this year to renew them. You will no longer have to return there, ever, if that is what you choose."

Snape's scowl at the implication of this statement was black. How dare Dumbledore imply that Harry's injuries were somehow his fault? That his departure from that hellhole was his fault? Snape sighed very softly. The old man was more oblivious then anyone knew or would believe.

Harry grinned broadly. "Thank you, Headmaster!"

"Now to our second order of business: the curse that Ariadne used to save Harry's life and the consequences of its use. No one is going to blame you for using that curse, Ariadne. However, it will affect your life as well as the lives of Severus and Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why would it affect Professor Snape?"

Ariadne spoke up in answer to the question. "I connected Severus to the curse when he agreed to take some of the internal damage. There was too much for me to take on myself."

Harry stared at Snape, slightly stunned and wondering why his professor would do something so selfless.

"Yes, that agreement, that act, has had a definite impact on the way the three of you act already and will continue to change you. You are all connected by magical bonds that can be broken only by death. You will stop changing once you form the proper configuration that the curse deems requires."

Harry was frowning again. He seemed to be doing that frequently. "What do you mean 'changed us already'? I feel no different."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, if a bit condescendingly. "Harry, you have become much more accepting of Professor Snape then you usually are. Professor Snape has been worried sick over your state as has Ariadne."

"But that's only because he is being civil to me! I only get angry with him when he goads me! I am not James, but he hates me like I am. It's no my fault!" Harry grew agitated. Hermione leaned over to him a placed a hand on his arm.

Severus cut off whatever response the headmaster was going to give. "I do not hate you, Mr. Potter. I have never actually hated you. I was merely annoyed by your presence. However, I am no longer. I…I may have treated you a little more harshly than you deserved, but I remain the only faculty member on this staff, who is unimpressed by your celebrity status and thus treated you according, in my opinion."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He thought he had detected a sort-of-kind-of almost apology, stuck in with all the insulting crap. He did have to admit, as insults go, Snape's tone and words were definitely lacking. He glanced sideways at Hermione and she had a funny look on her face. Harry couldn't quite decipher it.

"Er…thanks? I don't hate you either. I never did."

At Harry's softly spoken words, Snape shot a sharp look over his shoulder. His black eyes met Harry's emerald ones for the briefest moment. His eyes then slid to Ariadne's. There was a small flicker of hope in their obsidian depths.

Ekantika broke the silence. "Well, now that we've established that no one hates anyone…"

Olympia, with a raised eyebrow, continued. "Could you please explain to us, Headmaster, what kind of bond they are, exactly?"

The old man settled back into his chair, his fingers steepled lightly in front of him. "The magical bonds that the Curse calls for are very similar, if not identical to familial bonds. In effect, Harry, Severus, and Ariadne now form a family unit. This explains Ariadne's deep need for Harry to be safe and her worry for him. It also explains the affection she seems to hold for him." Dumbledore sat up slowly as he spoke. He pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. His eye began to twinkle annoyingly at something only he could see. "The connection between Ariadne and Severus is almost unaffected by the Curse. By the look of it, the only effect so far has been increased trust in one another. The relationship between Harry and Severus seems to only have had small effects. It seems to have boosted your acceptance of one another and care for each other's well-being, but nothing much more than that." He leaned back again, the wand disappearing into his robes. "However, over time, I believe that the three of you will settle into something of a family unit…of sorts."

Severus seemed to curl in on himself slightly. "Are you saying, headmaster, that the Curse will produce feelings of great…affection in each of us for the other two? Without if being real? It will force us to become a…family?" The final word was sneered with disgust. Scorn and disdain was clearly written over Snape's face.

"No, my boy. That is not what I am saying at all. I merely stated that you would settle into a family unit. The Curse is simply takes relationships that were present or are very likely to develop and enhances them. It will not create a connection that never existed. It does not force love or affection. If anyone of you three has absolutely no affection or could never have affection for another one, then that connection will not form. For example, Harry never truly hated Severus. The Curse saw this and smoothed their connection to allow them to understand one another. It will help them get past old grudges, but does not create affection."

Harry was beginning to get a headache. He was definitely going to need to talk to Hermione later. He still felt achy and sore all over and the longer the meeting continued, the worse the pain became. Snape must have seen his discomfort because he soon produced a pain potion. Harry smiled gratefully at him as he took the potion and downed it in one gulp. Cooling relief spread through his body immediately. He sighed. "Thanks."

For several minutes, the small group contemplated the information that Dumbledore had relayed to them. Finally, Isoko furrowed her row in thought. "Headmaster, does the Curse have any other effect then the connection fulfillment? Can the fulfillment go unsatisfied if two parties actually have a dislike for one another?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "As far as I am aware, Isoko, yes. The Curse can go unfulfilled for the remainder of the involved parties' lives. However, they will be unable to perform that Curse or any like it without severe consequences while it remains active. Also, I am unaware of any other affects that this Curse has."

"Does anyone else have any questions?"

The groups glanced at one another. Most of the members of the Coven looked anxious or worried. Ariadne simply continued to smile at Harry, in an attempt to reassure him. Harry, himself, kept shooting mildly confused glances at Hermione. Severus' gaze remained trained on the lake. No one spoke.

"Good. We have one more item of business, I think, before you all depart." Dumbledore smiled around at them all in a grandfatherly manner. Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man. That look was never a good sign, especially for Harry.


	16. Of Apprehension

**So sorry this took soooo long. College is crazy busy!!! And I ran out of my stock of chapters. **

**There is a lot of scheduling in the first half of this chapter. This is so everyone knows when it is in the future when Harry is in lessons. Also a few bits of info get dropped along the way, so don't skip it. Thanks!**

**Be sure to review!**

**Last Chapter…**

"Good. We have one more item of business, I think, before you all depart." Dumbledore smiled around at them all in a grandfatherly manner. Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man. That look was never a good sign, especially for Harry.

**Chapter 16 – Of Apprehension **

"The final topic, which I feel we must discuss, is Harry's Venefici Sopor."

Aurelia wrinkled her nose of the headmaster. "Why would we need to discuss that? It should be between him and his parents or legal guardian."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "My parents are dead and my legal guardian is both out of the country, and wanted for 13 counts of murder and escaping Azkaban."

Severus shifted on his feet at the comment, almost imperceptibly. Aurelia blinked at Harry. She then turned her gaze to the headmaster. "?" She made a small, confused noise.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Yes, Sirius Black is currently in Romania, on Charlie Weasley's Dragon Reserve. He is overseeing the preparation and shipping of our two dragon guards. I have pushed forward the date of the shipping, Harry, which I am sure you will be glad to hear. Sirius should be returning within the next few days. Remus is right now discussing matters with Charlie and Hagrid to prepare on this end." The headmaster was obviously more at home talking about this topic then those discussed in his office over the past few days. "However, moral support and understanding are not the only reasons I wish to have this discussion now. The actual reason I wanted _all _of you present for this," He put a small emphasis on the word, glancing around that the Coven members. "I was hoping you would all consent to give Harry extra lessons in your chosen area, this summer and perhaps into the year. If he so chooses that is."

Severus smirked at the hastily added end remark. Dumbledore was once again covering his arse and manipulating those around him. He seemed to do it without thought and gave his actions no notice. Severus furrowed his brow in thought. _Perhaps he doesn't even realize he is doing it…_ It was most certainly an interesting idea.

"However," The old man continued. "First things first. Harry, your Venefici Sopor or Wizard's Sleep was a magical rite of passage that released your magical core. You will have much greater magical power available to you now. You must be instructed in how to control those new powers. As Ariadne and I are the only ones whose Venefici Sopor was close to yours in length, I think it is best if we taught you together. Together, I think we have enough power to cap your magic, should it go out of control. Is that acceptable, Ariadne?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yes, Headmaster, that is acceptable _to me_. Harry, is that alright with you?"

Dumbledore looked surprised, but turned a grandfatherly smile on Harry. The boy bit his lip for a moment, almost as if he were fighting back laughter, then said, "Yes, that's alright with me. I mean if I need the lessons, I have to take them right?"

Ariadne grinned. Dumbledore's smile widened. Harry shot a look to Hermione, who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Dumbledore continued, "I believe, that once we teach you, Harry, to control your magic, you will find that you need extra practice with the subjects you have already taken. To…shall we say bring you up to speed? Also, Ariadne will be teaching material that I think you will find both useful and interesting."

"Mr. Potter," Severus took a small step forward. All eyes were immediately turned to him. "If you feel you could use some _extra practice_, as the headmaster so delicately put it, in Potions, I would be willing to spare a few hours a week to tutor you. If you wish it. If you did not receive an O in your OWLs as is required for entry into my NEWT level Potions, I might consent to admitting you to the class, if your progress is acceptable."

Harry looked taken aback. He blinked several times as if trying to clear his head. "Yes. Thank you so much, Professor Snape. Without Potions, I can't become an Auror. I would really appreciate extra lessons. And I'll try not to blow anything up or um…open anything I am not supposed to."

He met Snape's eyes. It seemed to Harry at that moment, that there might be the hint of amusement behind his cold black eyes. A moment of understanding passed between them.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I will hold you to that promise." The last sounded almost like a threat to Harry.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "Well, there is one lesson to add to your schedule for the summer, Harry."

Turning a cold gaze upon the headmaster, Severus said, "I am free Monday afternoons."

"Excellent." The headmaster beamed. "Now, Harry, because you were unable to finished your History of Magic OWL, we are allowing you to continue with that class, if you chooses to, no matter what score you receive. Of the Coven's subjects, which interested you the most?"

"Well…" Harry chewed his lip for a moment, his emerald eyes drifting from one woman to the next. "Magical and Physical Dueling sounded really fun and useful considering my record of getting forced into duels." He paused. "Archery sounded interesting too. I am not sure I really understand what Magical Dance is and I never really got the purpose of Ancient Runes. No Offense."

"None taken" Olympia smiled. "Runes are the basis of most complex spells. They are the reason you make certain movement with your wand when you're casting. They are also the basis of all Coven Magic."

"Magical Dance also relies on Runes," Ekantika piped up. "The Runes form part of the Dance pattern to be followed. Magical Dance uses movements and human energy to cast spells. It helps the caster to focus using mediation, martial arts, and some ritual dance. The dances are mostly Indian, Irish, or African in style, but I do teach a few spells based on ballet." The Irish dances are the most complex and can be very powerful because they follow the patterns of the Celtic knots, which are older then most Runes."

Harry looked interested by both explanations, but Hermione looked enthralled. She hung on Ekantika's every word.

"Hmm…Both of those sound really cool." Harry grinned.

"Sir! Can I please sit in on some of Harry's lessons? I will be here anyway. Please!" Hermione leaned forward so far she almost fell off her chair. Harry chuckled softly.

"Of Course, Ms. Granger. If the instructors agree, I am sure that would be fine." Dumbledore looked to the Coven.

"You are most welcome in our classes and extra lessons, Hermione." Ariadne smiled at the bushy-haired girl.

Dumbledore drew a quill and roll of parchment from his desk and with a flick of his wand ink was blossoming on the page. "So, Monday's will be Magical Dueling with Olympia and Ariadne in the morning and Potion with Severus in the afternoon." As he spoke the feather made a schedule on the paper, filling time slots. "Tuesdays will be Magical Dance with Ekantika in the morning, which I believe Ms. Granger wishes to join, and I think Professor McGonagall will agree to Transfiguration in the afternoon. Wednesdays will be Physical Dueling with Ariadne and Olympia in the morning and, because one can never be too prepared, Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon with Ariadne. If you excel at your usual speed, Harry, I believe it is possible that you may take your NEWT in that subject early and proceed onto studying for mastery." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, setting everyone on edge. What on earth was the headmaster cooking up now? He continued. "Hermione, do you wish to join the Dueling lessons on Wednesday?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "May I also join the Archery lesson, Professor?"

"Of course. Thursday, then, will be Archery in the morning with Isoko and Ancient Runes in the afternoon with Olympia. Hm…I believe you both will benefit from taking lesson from one of our other new Professors. Would you both like Wizarding Law and Culture?"

"Honestly, sir, you should have a class like that for all the muggleborn or muggle-raised first year students already! It would make things so much easier to understand!"

"You're right, Harry. Hogwarts should have that class already. I am making it a requirement for all muggleborn or muggle-raised students this coming school year. You both may fulfill the requirement this summer." The two nodded. "Good. That will take place on Friday morning. I will arrange it."

Neither Harry nor Hermione realized that Wizarding Law was the only class for which he had not named the teacher. The other teachers, however, took note of it. Severus snorted very softly. The old man probably thought Harry would throw a tantrum and destroy more of Dumbledore's inane toys if he found who was teaching that class.

"I will speak with Professor Flitwick about you, Harry, doing Charms on Friday afternoons. I would like to meet with you on Saturday mornings, to see how your lessons are going and update you on what is happening in the War. You were right that I should not keep information from you any longer. You both need and deserve to know."

"Headmaster… Harry, if it is acceptable, I think it might be useful for me to teach you the History of Dark Lords, as it were. That might help you recognize similarities and possible weaknesses. Hermione could join if she wished." Isoko added the last when she noticed the hungry looked in the girl's eyes. Hermione nodded almost violently.

"Cool!" Harry's grin widened.

"That would be most useful, Isoko. Shall we say Sunday mornings?" Dumbledore smiled and the parchment rolled up and copied itself eleven times. Three of the copies vanished. "This way Harry has free afternoons on Saturday and Sunday." It was clear from the tone of his voice that he had nothing else, which he wished to discuss with them. The Coven rose from their seats and slowly exited the room. However, Ariadne hung back.

"Harry, I believe that Severus has something he wishes to discuss with you." Her stormy blue gaze was trained on the spy, who flinched slightly. He glared at her, as if to say 'I will deal with you later.'

She grinned at him and winked. When the door closed behind her, Severus let the sneer drop off his face. "Indeed I do have something I wish to discuss with you, Mr. Potter. If you would kindly accompany me to my study, I will explain."

Harry nodded and rose. Shooting a malevolent glaze at the headmaster, Severus exited the office, Harry following close behind. Weaving through the dungeons took less time then Harry expected. They arrived in front of an odd painting. The password rolled of Severus' tongue in a quiet hiss, to low for Harry to make out. The Gryffindor entered obediently, at the Potion's Master's gesture. His curious gaze swept the room once, but he was much too intrigued by what Snape might want to discuss.

"Professor, what is it you wished to talk about?" Harry seated himself on the charcoal leather coach and watched Snape as he paced restlessly.

"Several days ago, I believe it is five or six now, the headmaster came to me with a very interesting and slightly unnerving revelation. I informed him that I was to be the one to make you aware of the situation myself. I would like you to hold in mind that I was unaware of this until very recently."

Harry looked apprehensive. He wished Hermione was by his side. Snape was acting very oddly. "Alright, sir. I'll remember."

Severus turned toward the fireplace, lighting it with a flick of his wand, and was silent for several moments as Harry waited. "This part of the story I have known since it occurred. Mr. Potter…Harry, I am sorry to be the one to relieve you of your notions of family and of the Marauders, but Lily Evans and James Potter did not love each other…in that way, at least." He turned back to see the impact his words had.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course they did. I'm here, aren't I? And everyone said they did anyway."

"Yes, you are. However, that is the issue here…" He trailed off, muttering so quietly Harry had to strain to hear. "Damn it! I told Ariadne I couldn't…"

Harry waited a few minutes for Snape to continue then asked hesitantly, "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Harry," How easily he had slipped into using the boy's first name. It felt natural, almost. "Lily never loved James Potter in a romantic manner. They were best friends, but their romance was a cover, meant to mislead and distract."

Harry's brow furrowed. "A cover for what exactly…sir?"

"A cover for Lily's relationship with…me." Severus tensed, steeling himself for the teen's reaction.

Harry's expression twitched for a moment, but remained the same. Brow furrowed, he seem to be thinking furiously. "So that's why Sirius hates you so much! He thinks you tried to steal Mum away from Dad. And that's why Remus respects you and treats you…differently then most Gryffindors treat Slytherins."

Severus' eyes widened fractionally. "That was amazingly perceptive, Mr. Potter. You are mostly correct. Sirius Black has always hated me, but his hatred intensified for the reason you mentioned. Lily and James' marriage, as I found out earlier this week was also a cover, however."

"Why did you need to cover Mum and your relationship up anyway?"

"Because I am a half-blood and any Death Eater not of pureblood lineage was not allowed to form…attachments. It was an offense punishable by death, for both the follower and the other party involved. I needed to protect Lily, so we pretended. We lied."

"But why would they need to get married to cover it up? Pretending to date Dad would be enough…unless…" Understanding was dawning in Harry's eyes. A slow shock spread over Harry features and Severus prepared himself for the worst possible reaction. In his head, a mantra of _Just what I deserve_ was playing over and over.

Harry felt cold wash through his body. It chilled him to the marrow, but strangely he could not attribute it to any negative emotion. He was not horrified, nor was he filled with hate or disgust. He was simply cold and slightly numb. Did this mean he was not alone? "Mum was pregnant when she and Dad got married, wasn't she?" Snape nodded. "And they never told you because…why? Why wouldn't Mum tell you that you had a child? Why keep something like that from a person?"

Severus was confused. Harry Potter had just found out that his hated potion's professor was his father and he was worried about why no one had told Severus?

"Harry, I'm not sure you understand. Lily only ever had one pregnancy. The child she bore was mine. I am your father."

Hearing that line in any other situation would have made Harry burst out laughing, but as it was, he simply smiled. Until the content of Snape's word actually entered his head past the Star Wars reference. "Only…one…You're my…father? You?"

"Yes. Lily never told me the child she was carrying was mine. I simply thought, for all these years, that she had betrayed me. That she had slept with James while we were still together and married him because of you. And thus, my extreme dislike of you. Not only did you look similar to James, you somehow managed to inherit his Quidditch ability, Lily and I were both complete rubbish at flying, and you always stood before me as both a painful reminder of the perceived betrayal and as a reason for it. I apologize for the manner in which I have treated you. You are now cognizant of its foundation, however erroneous." Severus delivered the last stiffly.

Harry simply sat and stared at him for several long minutes. If he had felt cold before, he was completely numb now. His mind seemed to be working at a snails pace, because it simply was not computing that simple sentence. "James Potter is not my father?" Somehow, to Harry, that was an easy thing to accept. He had after all never met the man, except a foggy ghost out of Voldemort's wand, and that didn't count. That Lily Potter did not love James also seemed more sensible then the explanations he had been given of them suddenly falling in love during seventh year. But that Severus Snape was his father, that he had a living parent, was not seeping into his mind.

"Correct. James Potter is not your father. I am." Severus looked at the boy worriedly. He didn't seem to be responding to the information at all. He did not even seem to comprehend it. _Is the idea of me being his father so repulsive to him that his brain is refusing to accept it? Does he honestly hate me that much? No more then I deserve…_

"Professor, I think there is something wrong with my brain. Maybe it was the Venefici Sopor, but I am just not understanding that."

"What is there not to understand, Mr. Potter? Lily and I…loved one another. We dated for several years. She got pregnant. Thus you were born." He stumbled over the word love, imperceptibly, and cursed himself silently for it. He raised one eyebrow at the raven-haired teen in front of him.

"No, obviously, I understand that. It's just…I-I have a living parent…I'm not an orphan anymore. I- Voldemort didn't strip me of everything…"

Severus glanced up sharply. This was definitely not something he had been expecting. This odd awed shock was a blessing, but a slightly alarming one. "Perhaps I should get Madame Pomfrey. You seem a little…ill."

"No, I'm fine, just a little cold is all…How many people know?" Harry asked earnestly. Severus quirked a brow and, with a gesture of his wand, intensified the blaze in the grate.

"Ms. Granger knows. We had to tell her and the Summer Coven in case it could help diagnose your illness. Remus knows also, because when a parent makes contact with someone undergoing a Venefici Sopor it calms the patient. And Of course, Dumbledore." _Because he knows everything, that manipulative bastard…_ Snape snorted softly.

Harry was nodding. "I think I may need a few minutes to absorb this."

"Certainly. I understand how you feel. The re-working of you entire thought structure is not an uncomplicated thing. If you feel the need to speak with me or wish to request information from me, you have merely to seek me out and I shall endeavor to oblige."

Harry stood slowly and turned to exit the room. He paused a moment, then turned back. "Are you…Are you pleased, at least? To have a son, I mean, even if it is me?"

Severus furrowed his brow. "I am naturally very pleased to have a son. And there is nothing wrong with you, Mr. Potter, no matter what I or anyone else has said in the past. Except maybe that you lack a certain amount of self-confidence."

Harry grinned slightly at him. "Thanks, professor!"

With that, he exited the room, as if in a daze. Severus stared after him.


	17. Of Agreement

**So very erratic updates, but I am gonna try. I promise. I hope you are all still enjoying.**

**Also, again, I think Sev might be a bit OOC right here and in the chapter before, but part of it is the Curse and part is the situation and part is just my inability to get him perfect, which I sincerely apologize for. **

**P.S. anybody figure out my earlier references/ the answers to my earlier questions? No? oh well… that cookie is still up for grabs.**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry stood slowly and turned to exit the room. He paused a moment, then turned back. "Are you…Are you pleased, at least? To have a son, I mean, even if it is me?"

Severus furrowed his brow. "I am naturally very pleased to have a son. And there is nothing wrong with you, Mr. Potter, no matter what I or anyone else has said in the past. Except maybe that you lack a certain amount of self-confidence."

Harry grinned slightly at him. "Thanks, professor!"

With that, he exited the room, as if in a daze. Severus stared after him

**Chapter 17 – Of Agreement**

How long Severus stood simply staring at the closed door of his quarters, he did not know, but a light tapping on that same door eventually woke him from his stupor. Moving stiffly, he opened the door and stepped back to allow Ariadne entrance.

"Well, Severus? How did it go? What did he say?" she tilted her head at him in question as she went to sit in the place Harry had vacated.

Walking slowly, Severus took a place on one of the armchairs, sitting gingerly. "It went…better then expected. He did not attempt to simply eliminate me or maim me in any manner that is readily visible or noticeable. That I am aware."

Ariadne chuckled. "Of course he didn't! What did he say though? I am assuming he didn't break down into tears, fling himself in your arms, and call you Daddy?"

The raven-haired man shuddered, then settled back into his chair. "He most certainly did not. Thank Merlin. He simply sat thinking for several moments then left. He asked me if I was pleased to have a son, even if it was him."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "What did you respond?"

"I told him that of course I was pleased to have a child. And that there was nothing wrong with him. Blasted Muggles." Severus dropped his shoulders, guilt written in the lines of his frame. "Though I'm as much to blame." He muttered.

Ariadne rolled her eyes, not this again. She was going to have to take serious action if this continued. "Severus, put the past into the past, for Goddess sake! The boy has obviously forgiven you for anything you think you may have done! Now it is time to forgive yourself!"

The black eyed man looked at her for several moments, not appearing to understand. He blinked and glanced away then back again. "You may have a point."

"If you want to have any kind of relationship with your son, you need to forgive yourself and move on. Just don't revert to old habits!"

Severus nodded. "I do believe we have enough information now, to discuss the Curse." At the blonde's nod, he continued. "I am distrustful of this link that calls for the reshaping of relationships."

"As am I, but we have yet to see any negative effects. The only really noticeable difference in any of us is that my maternal instinct kicked in with a vengeance. Other then that, I am not sure I believe the other changes the Headmaster claims have occurred. He claims that our trust in each other has grown, but why must that be a result of the Curse? He claims that Harry and you have a smoother relationship, but why couldn't that simply be that you are making an effort to be more accepting of the boy and he is responding in turn? These changes are subtle and there is no proof that they can be attributed to the Curse."

"I concur. However, it is possible they are a result. We should monitor the relationship bond between the three of us for the remainder of the summer, to know for certain they are not strengthening beyond what is normal or natural, for us."

Ariadne nodded in agreement.

"There is one more matter I wished to inquire about…"

"Yes, Severus?"

Snape stood and went to stand in front of the mantle. "In Dumbledore's office, I wish to know why it is that you refused to allow me to explain what happened at that house." Severus raised his head slightly and looked down his long nose at her.

From her position on the couch, he seemed regal, like an eagle, and, in some strange way, she found his condescension and disdain appealing. His black eyes glittered in the light from the fire at his feet. She shifted a little, attempting to turn her thoughts to the question he had posed. "Why I refused to allow you to relive an extremely traumatic experience? Why I wouldn't let you describe in detailed the abuse your child suffered at the hands of his relatives? Severus, must you ask? Do you really not understand?" She trained a sharp gaze on him.

He blinked once and tilted his head back to look at her, appraising. Answering questions with more questions was a Slytherin trait indeed. "Be so kind as to answer me, if you would?" His tone was sugary sweet and full of scorn.

"Severus, I wished to spare you the pain. I wanted to protect you from the headmaster and from yourself. You allow yourself to be used as a toy or a slave. He requests and you comply, no matter the cost to your person or your wellbeing, just as the Dark Lord does. It is not right! I refuse to see that done to you. You deserve so much better!" Ariadne's voice was earnest and filled with righteousness.

The potion's master simply looked at her. His eyes widened fractionally. She stood and moved to his side. Slipping her arms around him, she hugged the forbidding man, hoping to offer both comfort and reassurance that she believed what she said, that she could follow through with it. She was about to pull away, when Snape's arms twined around her and pulled her tight to his chest. She felt Severus lean his face down to her ear and the softly whispered "Thank you" would remain forever engraved on her heart.

She smiled against the fabric of his shirt and let her head drop against his shoulder. It had been a long day already, though it was not yet noon, and neither had gotten a good night's sleep. It felt like home to be in his arms like this. She wondered vaguely if the Curse had anything to do with it, but dismissed it immediately, realizing that even if it did, she didn't care.

###############

As Ariadne relaxed in Snape's embrace, Harry roamed the halls of Hogwarts in a stunned daze. _He had a father…_ Not paying attention to where he was going, Harry inevitably ran right into someone, even thought the castle was nearly empty. He looked up with an apology on his lips, but grinned when he saw who it was.

"Hermione! Just the witch I wanted to see."

The bushy-haired brunette smiled at her best friend. "What's up Harry? Where did you and Professor Snape disappear to, by the way?"

"Follow me. I really need somebody to talk to, but not out here in the middle of the hallway." So saying he finally took notice of his surrounding. "Perfect!" They were only one floor up from the Room of Requirement. "To the DA headquarters!"

Hermione chuckled and followed him down. He opened the door to find a room much like the Gryffindor common room, only smaller. Entering, the both took sets before the roaring fire.

"Did Professor Snape tell you about you parents?" Hermione came straight to the point.

Harry nodded. He repeated to her everything the man had said. "I…I just don't know how to react, Herm. On the one hand, I actually have family! Close Family. I have a father! On the other, Snape has always hated me. I just don't know where I stand with him. I don't even know how he took the news of having a son because he seemed more interesting in my reaction then telling me whether or not he wanted a son…I disliked him for so long and I thought he hated me and I blamed him for everything and I thought that one time that he was trying to kill me and I just don't know what to feel or what to do! How will this change things? Will he treat me differently? Will I actually have a family? Does he still hate me? It doesn't seem like it, but…" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Help me, Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione stood and went to his side. Kneeling next to him, she said, "Of course, Professor Snape wants a son! You are the physical representation of the love he and Lily felt for one another all those years ago! I bet Snape was delighted to have a son…no, to have you for a son! Everyone always say that you have Lily's eyes. I bet you remind him of her. That could be another reason he treated you so poorly… And, of course, he'd be interested in your reaction. He probably thought you were going to attack him for defiling your mum or some such nonsense. He couldn't have known you'd be calm about it. I didn't even think you'd be calm about it and I know you better then anyone! You could have discarded him or denied him as your father. You have the power to remove his only link to the woman he loved, Harry!" Hermione looked Harry right in the eye.

His eyes widened. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Harry, why_ are_ you taking this so calmly?"

He thought for a moment, his emerald eyes clouded with melancholy. "I never knew my da…James Potter anyway, so it's not like I could feel betrayed or lied to or hurt or whatever. I never met that man. He was just a vision in my head of what a father should be. Of what could have been. And it makes more sense that they weren't in love. I mean, they argued and bickered and fought, like you and Ron do, but no one ever said how they fell in love. It never really made sense, the transition. If they were friends and it was a cover, that seems more plausible to me."

"You are being very mature and accepting of this, Harry, I am very proud of you. I am sure your mum would be too. But the only one who can answer the rest of your questions is your father." Hermione took his hand and held it, smiling at him. He smiled warmly back.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Until Harry sat up abruptly. "I don't know what to call him!"

Hermione leaned back, startled. "Call whom, Harry?"

"Professor Snape! I dunno what I should call him! I mean he is my father, but calling him dad would be too freaky and father is too. It also makes me think of Malfoy. It's odd calling him Professor Snape, now that I know he is my father. This is just too weird!"

Hermione's eye widened. "Oh! I… There is another thing to ask him next time you see him!"

"I will… Herm, did Dumbledore say when lessons are supposed to begin for us?"

She shook her head, "But he did say that you need to test your magic first. Maybe you should go ask? I will go with you if you want."

"Thanks, Hermione. You are the best friend anybody could ever ask for! I don't know what I would do without you!" Harry grinned and gave her a half hug. She smiled shyly at him and they went in search of the headmaster.

###############

Dumbledore looked over the two teens that sat in front of him awaiting an answer to their question. He knew Severus had told Harry the news and was pleased to see that Harry was taking it remarkably well.

"Your testing can begin whenever you believe you are fit enough for it. We can't have you straining yourself so soon after your illness, so you must feel 100%."

Harry wrinkled his forehead. "I do feel fit enough. I am perfectly fine, Headmaster. Can I begin today? I want to get the testing over with so I can begin training."

The old man smiled. "Alright Harry, we will begin after the noontime meal. I must speak with Ariadne and Olympia before we begin however. Enjoy your lunch and return when you have finished."

So dismissed the two teen exited, leaving Dumbledore to ponder the best method of testing Harry's magic. Quickly writing a short note, he sent Fawkes to deliver it. With a flash, the bird was gone.

With his fingers steepled, the headmaster sat back in his chair. He knew Harry, in times of great distress, would lose control of his magic. He also believed that it had only happened twice. Perhaps if they could find some way to provoke Harry into a rage, then his true strength would manifest. But Severus had never made Harry that angry, could he do it now?

As the old man sat, Severus and Ariadne were making their way through the corridors on their path to the Headmaster's office. Olympia met them in the Great Hall and the three went up together. She grinned at seeing the two so close to one another. Ariadne shot her a withering glance and ignored the winked she received in return.

The old man was waiting for them when they arrived and waved them into chairs. A house-elf brought up a tray of sandwiches and pastries, along with the tea. Once they began eating, Dumbledore explain his plan.

"Headmaster, if I have not been able to do so before, how might I anger the boy now?" The raven-haired man arched a brow.

"What caused his anger in the past?"

"Headmaster, I am sure insulting his intelligence would not be a prudent thing to do, since he already has an inferiority complex, thanks to those filthy muggles. Taunting him about Black might work, but it never unleashed his accidental magic before, nor did taunts about his vulnerability. Criticizing James Potter may not have the same effect now as it did, with both the revealing of his paternity and the memory he saw in the pensive. I really have no idea what to tell you. Although, Umbridge seemed to be able to enrage him with a simple cough."

"Yes, Dolores did seem to have quite the ability to anger dear Harry. Ariadne, do perhaps feel you could cause some accidental magic in the boy?" He turned twinkling eyes on her. She snorted.

"By angering him or some other means? I believe if you are looking for someone to anger him, the only professor you chose not to identify for him might work. Lucius is enough of a pompous, egotistic, slimy bastard to enrage anyone." Olympia grinned and Severus snorted softly.

"Hmm… Sarcasm aside, Ariadne, you may have a point. Harry has an intense dislike of Lord Malfoy. I think you have found a solution."

"Dislike?" Severus snorted again. "He hates Lucius ten times more then he ever hated me. I think the only…breathing entity, for I am loath to call him human, he hated more is the Dark Lord."

"Quite. I wonder if Lord Malfoy would care to join in our little test…"

Severus sneered. "Lucius is drawn to anything with power. He feeds off power like an addict off heroine. He would be glad to join in any display of it."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the fire to call Malfoy. Several minutes later, he turned around again with a triumphant smile. "It seems you were correct, Severus. Lord Malfoy will be joining us in ten minutes time. He has agreed to provide his assistance to us."

Severus narrowed his eyes, throwing a glance at the blond at his side. "Potter will not be pleased."

Olympia rolled her eyes. This was not going to turn out at all well.


	18. Of Assessments

**This one is a little bit of a cliffy. I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! Flames welcome. I am in college and reviews keep me sane. ******

**Last Chapter…**

Severus sneered. "Lucius is drawn to anything with power. He feeds off power like an addict of heroine. He would be glad to join in a display of it."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the fire to call Malfoy. Several minutes later, he turned around again with a triumphant smile. "It seems you were correct, Severus. Lord Malfoy will be joining us in ten minutes time. He has agreed to provide his assistance to us."

Severus narrowed his eyes, throwing a glance at the blond at his side. "Potter will not be pleased."

Olympia rolled her eyes. This was not going to turn out at all well.

**Chapter 18 – Of Assessments **

Twenty minutes later found the Coven, Severus, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione awaiting the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. Although, Harry didn't know it yet.

"Who is this person that's going to help you test me? What even is the test?" Harry glanced between the Potion's Master and the old man. "I feel like I'm going into the sorting." He muttered, turning away at their lack of response. "Hopefully this won't make me choose between anything!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Potter?"

Harry looked at him, incredulous. The man was his father and he continued to use his fake last name. Severus sighed and amended, "Harry."

Dumbledore watched the exchange with madly twinkling eyes. The teen smiled. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, sir. But I begged it not to."

Severus was dumbfounded. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the boy. "You. _You_ were going to be placed in…_Slytherin_?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but Ron and Hagrid had just told me only dark wizards end up in Slytherin, no offense, sir, and I begged the Hat to put me anywhere else. And so, I'm a Gryffindor."

Severus just stared at him. "If the headmaster had sent me to retrieve you, as he wanted, you would have been in Slytherin? Dear Merlin. The foundations of the wizarding world have just crumbled beneath us."

Hermione giggled. Ariadne smirked and laid a hand on Snape's shoulder. "It's alright, Severus. He isn't a Slytherin. You won't have to go drown yourself because your faith in humanity was just shattered."

The man in question glanced at her over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. She chuckled.

"Sir, if your faith in humanity rests on my Gryffindor-ness, I think you might want to rethink that. I mean, I am a parseltongue and I do regularly sneak around this school without getting caught and…well…you know, so really. How Gryffindor can I be?" Harry grinned, as the older man's jaw simply dropped open and he gaped.

Dumbledore's chuckle brought Severus back to reality. "Severus, I have been telling you for years that Harry is not what he might appear to be. If I had know telling you he was almost placed in Slytherin would have made you believe it, I would have done it long ago."

The Slytherin glared at the headmaster. A cold, drawling voice from the chamber's door called their attention to the dark figure. "Not to break up this lovely little party, but I do have other engagements. Can we got on with the testing of the little cretin?"

Harry froze. His body was as tense like a bowstring and his eyes were narrowed. Everyone was watching him, waiting for a response. He turned slowly, magic humming through his veins. The moment his eyes fixed on the blond man, the magic gathering inside him burst outward. He let out a piercing, enraged shriek and flung himself at the man. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him back. He growled and bucked in an attempt to dislodge the restraints.

"Headmaster, I hope this was not what you had in mind!" Severus ground out, still holding tight to the thrashing teen.

"Give him his wand, Severus, and release him." Dumbledore said quietly, sealing the door and throwing up a shield around the group.

Severus looked at him for a moment, then complied. He slipped the wand he had silently summoned into the raven-haired boy's hand and released. He stepped quickly back, behind the shield.

Harry was panting heavily, nostrils flaring, as he stood gripping his wand tightly. His eyes were trained on the blond Slytherin in the doorway. "Thanks, sir." He grinned slowly.

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Dumbledore and widened comically when he noticed the shield. He backed up slowly and gasped to find the door behind him sealed. "You trapped me in here with that manic little mutt! What is this supposed to be!" even to his own ears, his voice sounded slightly hysterical. He winced at the sound, not taking his grey eyes off the angry young man.

"Lucius, I do believe you are even better then I am at angering the young man. Please continue to do so. We are attempting to cause his accidental magic."

"What!" Lucius' voice was hysterical this time, but at the moment he paid it no heed. "You want me to anger this idiot so he attacks me! Are you insane!?! If they boy can out duel the Dark Lord, why should I fair any better! I thought you didn't want me dead!"

Severus chuckled darkly. Dumbledore's eye twinkled brightly and the Coven watched the usually composed man press himself against the door in fear. Harry, who seemed to be calming slightly, stiffened again at the mention of Voldemort and the subtle reference to the Department of Mysteries. The curling, swirling magic flared again.

His lip curled back in a remarkable imitation of the terrifying Potion's Master, Harry snarled, "You filthy piece of shit! How dare you bring up that…that creature! You have no right!"

He raised his wand and, without any conscious thought, a burst of magic emerged from the tip, hurling itself at the Death Eater. Lucius' eyes widened and he flung himself to the side. The ball of energy erupted into flames as it splashed against the door. Rolling away the blond rose in a crouch and pulled his wand.

"I have not right! You cretin! I have every right to mention whatever I wish. For example, I could bring up he fact that you are responsible for the Weasley chit's death." Lucius sneered.

That did it. Harry, who up until that point had been trying to control his temper in hopes of finding out what was going on, saw red. He no longer cared why the death eater was here, nor if he killed the man really. He did know that he wanted blood.

The teen went absolutely still. The group behind the shield sent each other nervous glances. Even Dumbledore looked concerned.

"I am not responsible for Ginny's death, you vile, little shit! Her blood is all on you, Lucius Malfoy. You and that bloody, crazy bitch of a sister-in-law of yours. Just because you bow to a filthy half-blood creature, does not give you the authority or right to flounce around with superiority in your eyes and lies on your tongue. You will pay for what you've done to me and the ones I love. You've tried to kill me more then once and now I'm going to return the favor."

Harry closed his eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. Severus curse under his breath. Lifting his wand, he tossed it lightly away. _What is the boy doing? You never take your eyes from your opponent! Never mind, close them! And what the Hell did he throw his wand away for???_ Obviously, Malfoy had similar ideas because he smirked and raised his wand. Harry did not move at all, but the wand in the death eater's grip burst into flames. The blond yelped and dropped it. Within seconds, it was consumed.

A small smile curled the teen's lips. In his mind, he called up all the anger, all the grief, and all the pain that Malfoy had ever caused him, all the hatred and his wish that everything be alright. Gathering it together, he simply let it go. In a brilliant, blinding flash of golden white light, Harry's magic gushed forth into the room, filling it to the ceiling and seeping into everything and every person within. The shield Dumbledore had erected dissolved and those behind it were bathed in the magic. Several minutes pasted, light so bright it was darkness filling the space.

Then with a gasped and a whimper, Harry collapsed and the light disappeared. Pushing past the pain that seemed to fill his body, Severus was the first to reach the boy's side, Ariadne close behind. He felt quickly for a pulse and was painfully relieved to find one. He ran a diagnostic test on Harry to find that he was merely sleeping. With a snarl, the potion's master spun on his knees and glared at the headmaster. "Is this what you wanted!?! You wanted the boy to expend so much magic that he collapsed? Just so you could know the power of your little weapon?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I did not believe that that would happen. I merely thought he attach Lucius and perform some accidental magic."

Aurelia, who had walked over to the still form of the blond aristocrat, bent and felt for a pulse. It was very faint. "Professor, I think Harry may have succeed in his goal. By the feel of his pulse, Malfoy is not going to last very long."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"You mourn the death of a Death Eater, Ms. Granger?" Ekantika murmured, at her side.

The bushy-haired girl turned wide watery eyes on her teacher. "No! But Harry will be devastated! He hates death! He would never kill anyone! Not even Malfoy!"

The dark-skinned woman nodded and went to assist Aurelia, in trying to revive and stabilize the man. Ignoring the trembling in his limbs and the pain that was still washing through him, Severus slipped his arms under the boy lying so still before him. He picked Harry up, as if he were a small child, and left the room. Ariadne followed with Hermione, as Snape brought his son to the infirmary again.

Still in the chamber, Dumbledore knelt down beside his Wizarding Tradition's teacher. Looking the man over, he furrowed his brow. Something was off about the man. Something was missing. With a quick whisper, the Headmaster forced the man's aura to emerge from his body. The old man gaped and sucked in a sharp breath. It was pure. The Death Eater's originally hunter green aura, which had been coated in black over the years, was now back to its original color. The old man's startled blue eyes widened.

Isoko came up next to him and asked softly, "Professor, shouldn't his aura be much smuttier then that? I mean he has the Dark Mark after all."

Aurelia and Ekantika stopped what they were doing and joined the two figures in staring down at the blond man. Not answering her question the old man reached out and, grasping Malfoy's wrist, he pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. Four pairs of eyes were trained on the pale smooth skin. Skin that was completely bare.

The room itself seemed to hold its breath. Finally, Dumbledore lifted his head and looked up at the three women standing over him. They shared a shocked look.

"Was the spell…or rather Magic just aimed at Lucius or…?" Aurelia voice the question the others did not have to courage to put into words.

Rising to his feet, the headmaster address the three women. "Bring him to the infirmary." Then, he swept purposefully out of the room.

"Severus…"


	19. Of Surprises

**I went into this chapter assuming that Harry didn't tell his friends about the prophecy until book 6. Because I really truly can't remember. If I am wrong, I am most sorry. I am at college and don't have the books with me. I know, I blaspheme, but I couldn't fit them.**

**Last Chapter…**

The room itself seemed to hold its breath. Finally, Dumbledore lifted his head and looked up at the three women standing over him. They shared a shocked glance.

"Was the spell…or rather magic just aimed at Lucius or…?" Aurelia voiced the question the others did not have to courage to put into words.

Rising to his feet, the headmaster addressed the three women. "Bring him to the infirmary." Then, he swept purposefully out of the room.

"Severus…"

**Chapter 19 – Of Surprises**

Madam Pomfrey took only a few minutes to declare that there was nothing wrong with Harry, aside from exhaustion, both magical and physical. However, when she reran the monitor spell to check Harry's levels, not ten minutes had passed and they had already doubled. At a loss to explain, the medi-witch simply shook her head and moved away, muttering, "He's perfectly fine, this time, but so powerful…"

Severus sighed softly and dropped onto the bed next to his son. The pain that had filled him earlier was ebbing now and he could breath normally again. Ariadne joined him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They were both startled when the infirmary door slammed opened and the Headmaster stood in the doorway.

Without a word, the old man strode up to Severus and grabbed his left wrist. The raven-haired man hissed and tried to pull away, but the headmaster's grip was firm. He pushed back the younger man's sleeve, holding his breath. Severus turned away not wanting to see the Mark that marred his flesh. It stung that the headmaster would force him to show his Mark, without any explanation. He closed his eyes and waited for the sounds of disgust to issue from his companion, but they never came. Instead, he heard Ariadne gasp. "It's bare! Headmaster, you told me that Severus bore the Mark!"

Hermione, who had joined the small group, inhaled sharply. "My God!"

Severus' eyes snapped open and he jerked to look at his arm. She was right. The flesh of his left forearm was untouched. The dark mark that had been burned into his skin and soul so long ago was gone. His mouth fell open as he stared. He could barely remember the last time that he looked upon his own skin without revulsion, that he found it clear.

The molasses minutes tick-tocked by. No one moved. The only sound besides their shallow breathing was a faint, but growing echo of footsteps in the hall. Still they remained unmoving, gazing fixedly on Snape's bare forearm. Even when Ekantika, Isoko, and Aurelia enter and levitated Malfoy onto a hospital bed, they found themselves unable to shift their attention. The three Coven members gathered around them and added their eyes as witness to the pale miracle. Finally, a soft groan from the bed next to the group brought Snape out of his stupor. Wrenching down the stiff black cuff, he rose swiftly and went to Harry's side, the others moving out of his way.

In a moment, Harry's brilliant emerald eyes opened and focused on Severus. Severus smiled. His soul felt light and the odd feeling of floating inside his own body assailed him. Ariadne, from the position she had taken up across the bed, gasped softly at the radiance of it. Severus' face took on a peaceful tranquility that she had never seen before. His smile melted years away and softened hard lines. _In this moment,_ she thought helplessly, _he is beautiful._

Harry gaped at him. "Sir?" The word came out as a disconcerted whisper. "You're smiling…"

The smile morphed into a smirk and Ariadne was able to breathe again. The man rolled his eyes. "Acute observation, Mr. Potter. You must have gotten your sharp mind from your parents."

This comment startled a laugh from everyone in the room and eased the tensions. Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Indeed, sir. I am sure I did. From my father." This evoked another chuckle.

"I have a reason to smile, thanks to your interesting display of uncontrolled magic, Mr. Potter. The tidal wave of power you produced had purifying qualities."

"The power…Really? O-ok…but I don't understand why that would please you, sir?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, your magic purged any residual Dark Magic from everyone in that room." Severus murmured the spell that allowed his aura to be seen. It flared royal blue, shot through with green, orange, and purple. "You cleansed my aura of the residual smut that the use of the Dark Arts left on it. You also cleansed my body of any trace of Dark Magic."

The ex-death eater pulled his sleeve back once more and bared his left arm to the boy. Harry's gaze fell from his face to the proffered skin. He gasped. Reaching out a tentative hand, he brushed the tips of his fingers across the newly smooth skin. The room held its breath. He turned his eyes upward, his gaze on his father's face. "There is _nothing_, sir. I can't feel Him in your skin, anymore. I did that? How did _I_ do that?"

The raven-haired man tilted his head slightly. "I am not certain in what manner the purge was accomplished." He was obviously uncomfortable admitting this and shook his head shortly. "Potter, what do you mean you can't feel him in me, in my skin? You could before?"

"Well, sir, up until now, I could feel the Dark Lord under your skin…or maybe it was just his magic, whenever I came in direct contact with it. I think having the Mark causes the Dark Lord's magic and…well I guess his signature almost to be present all the time. I can feel it in my scar and I could always feel it whenever someone with the dark mark touched me. That's how I first knew there was something wrong with the Moody imposter. He grabbed me by the wrist, after the Tournament, and I could feel Voldemort's, sorry, sir," He interjected when he saw the proud man flinch. "His magic humming under Crouch's skin."

"That is a very interesting skill, Harry." Dumbledore commented thoughtfully, as Madam Pomfrey bustled forward to check Harry's magic levels again.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Headmaster, in the past twenty minutes the boy's magic levels, which were at zero when he arrived, have doubled and then doubled again. I can't say that's normal. He is nearly reached the maximum that this can gauge."

Laying a calming hand on the agitated woman's shoulder, Dumbledore took her aside, murmuring, "Poppy, I suggest you use the same variant as you do on me, now…"

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at his father. "What does that mean, sir?"

"We may be able to gauge just how much power you need to learn to control now. "

"It's a spell that only works when the magic in a person's core is completely depleted. The variant that Madam Pomfrey uses on Dumbledore was tweaked to allow it to measure much greater quantities of magic. I think it may have originally been used to measure the magical power of wedded couples. However, that same variant is used on me, as well." Ariadne interjected.

Harry smiled at her gratefully. At his side, Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question about the spell's crafting. She was cut off by a groan from the bed across the isle. Severus walked slowly to look down on the blonde man lying there. Lucius cracked a grey eye open and peered at the tall man.

"Severus, was I perhaps pushed in front of that absurd scarlet steam engine?" The words, meant to sound acidic, came out as a petulant whine.

"Now, Lucius, you should be grateful to Mr. Potter here. He purged your aura of foreign magic and Dark smut." Severus sneered.

Lucius, who had been stretching hesitantly, lurched into a sitting position and stared at the young man across from him. "Foreign Magic!?!" His breath coming in short panicked pants, he yanked back his sleeve to stare at his naked forearm. The sound that emerged from his mouth was something of a pain-filled screech. "What have you done? What have you _done_?"

"Why, Lucius," Olympia smirked at the blonde Slytherin. "He has removed your connection to Voldemort. I should think that obvious." She ignored the wince her words garnered from both men.

"Lucius, Potter set us free." Severus' voice was quiet, soothing, and almost awed. "We are free."

The blonde's head snapped to him. "_Free?_" He spit the word out like poison. "Free, Severus? You'll never be free! The Dark Lord is your master and he always will be, no matter how much information you leek to that bloody bird watching group. He _owns_ you, forever. He's inside your skin and branded on your soul. You're sick with him and There. Is. No. Cure. You will never be free. People will know you are a Death Eater when you walk down the street. They will stare, their eyes filled with loathing and disgust, just as they do now. You are cursed. Impure. Damaged. Broken beyond repair. I have seen what you have done and I know the horror in your past. The death and blood and carnage and pain _you_ have wrought. You will never be redeemed, no matter how hard you try. You cannot escape the past and you have _no_ future." With each word he spoke, Lucius ripped another piece of Snape's fragile hope away. He was right. Of course he was right. _What right I have to happiness? I who have dolled out death and pain and misery? I _am_ damaged…_

"No." The word was quiet, determined, and final. The tone of voice brooked no argument. The very nature of its sound negated every word that Malfoy had spoken. All eyes flicked to Harry as he swung his legs over the bedside and stood. His steps were deliberate and slow. He stopped at the end of the blonde's bed. "No."

"No what, Potter?" The man snarled with a sneer, annoyed at the interruption and livid at the boy.

"No. You're wrong. Professor Snape is owned by no man, certainly not that half-human monstrosity. He is his own man and holds his own destiny his hands. He is not broken beyond repair, because there are people to help him. People who care. The Dark Lord does not reside inside his skin. I know this because I can feel Voldemort. I feel no evil inside him. It doesn't matter what others think. I should know more then anyone the fickleness of the public. My father is a strong proud man and, no matter what others may mutter, he will hold his head high. That is simply who he is. He holds in his hands the keys to whatever future he so chooses." Harry met Lucius' cold grey stare levelly and did not hear the gasps of those behind him at the information he had just let slip.

Severus was conflicted. Harry had just let their secret slip and endangered them further, but an unknown emotion was swelling in his chest. Examining it carefully, he was startled to find that it was pride. He was proud of the way the boy had stood up for him, defended him. He watched Harry closely, wondering when the child would realize what he had said.

"Your what?" Lucius hissed, eyes narrowed.

"My…Oh." A hand flew to his mouth. Panic filled Harry's emerald eyes. His breathing sped up and he took a shaky step back. He shot Severus a frightened look and then Ariadne. Hermione laid a calming hand on his shoulder. The boy looked torn between wanting to cry and wanting to flee.

Taking pity on the boy, Severus surprised them all when he took a small step forward. "That is correct, Lucius. Harry Potter is my son."

Lucius raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Snape moved slowly to stand beside the boy, his head tilted back so he looked down his long nose. Ariadne grinned at the intimidating move. "Can you not see the family resemblance? Yes, Lucius. I fathered a child with Lily Evans. I defied the Dark Lord. And I would repeat my action if the choice were laid before me a second time."

The panic in his eyes vanished and Harry smiled hopefully up at Severus. The potion's master flicked him a glance, meeting his eye for an instant. Turning back to the man in the bed, Harry reached up and removed his glasses. Standing side-by-side, Harry and Severus did indeed look like father and son. Harry stood a couple of inches taller, but the lengthening of his hair brought the resemblance into even sharper focus. The long faces, the hair, the thinness of the nose (though Harry's was smaller and shorter, like Lily's had been), and the slender frames highlighted the shared blood. Lucius' gaze flicked back a forth between the two, eyes growing ever wider.

"No…" It came out on a breath. "Dear Merlin, what the Dark Lord will do to you when He finds out…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but the Headmaster cut him off from his place in the back of the room. The group turned to look. "He will do nothing because he will not hear of it, Lucius. You can no longer be summoned; therefore, you shall no longer absent yourself from this castle. If you wish, your family may join you here, but you shall not leave the grounds. Voldemort may not enter the grounds. I will know if you attempt to disobey." The old man's words were wrapped in power and Lucius could only nod dumbly.

###############

Several hours later found the Coven, Severus, Harry, and Hermione sitting in the Headmaster's private dining room, partaking of the evening meal. Halfway through dinner, Remus joined them, apologizing for his tardiness. They sat at a large round table and the conversation flowed freely. The fire in the grate gave the room a warm glow and for the first time in many years, Severus was content.

In the back of his mind, he realized he was acting out of character. He was showing too much emotion and he had even publicly accepted Harry as his son. Well, as publicly as he was likely to get. He however could not bring himself to care. He had lived in fear for much too long now. He was finally his own master and he would savor it. Harry had freed him from the mistake he had made so many years ago. He was no longer bound to the Dark Lord. He could now do what he wished.

As he relaxed in his chair, holding a wineglass loosely in one hand, he slowly began to realize just what the lack of a Mark would mean for him. He sat up straight, a trapped constricting despondency filling his chest. Ariadne, to his right, noticed his sudden rigid posture. She placed a soothing hand on his back and leaned close. "What's the matter, Severus? Are you all right?"

The raven-haired man shook his head slightly. "I'm just like Lucius, now." His voice was so low, she wasn't sure if he even realized he had spoken aloud.

"No! You will never be like that…that pureblood!" Ariadne realized she was buying into the prejudice by using the words as an insult but she was unconcerned at the moment. She reached out to turn his face to her. "Don't think anything of the sort. I don't care what the reason! You're free now."

The normally cold man could not keep the pain out of his eyes, for all his years of spying. To have freedom so close and then have it snatched away again, along with any hope of being useful was too much. "No. I'm not free. Just like Lucius… I am trapped here. I cannot leave these grounds. The Dark Lord will be after my blood, when he discovers that his two most faithful servants are suddenly beyond his grasp. There is nowhere I can go."

Ariadne smiled at him, softly and gently. "No, Severus. That's not true. Lucius Malfoy is trapped here because of Dumbledore. His identity was also the worst kept secret within the Dark Lord's ranks. Everyone knows that Lucius is a Death Eater. Not everyone knows that you were. No one in my hometown does, that's certain. You can use our floo and I will show you around Salem, where you can walk as a free man. And soon, when Harry destroys Voldemort, you will be able to move freely about your own country."

He stared blankly into the blazing fire, letting her words sink into his mind. The pain and terror drained slowly from his eyes. He took a calming breath. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he looked at her. "Thank you" He said very quietly.

Dumbledore clearing his throat interrupted them. Once he had everyone's attention, the headmaster smiled benevolently around. "I think a congratulations are in order. Severus, you are a free man. I wish you well with everything you do and hope you will remain on our staff."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "Of course, Headmaster. Vacating my position at Hogwarts had not even entered my mind."

The old man's eyes twinkled. "Good, my boy. Excellent."

Remus' furrowed his brow. "What?"

Ekantika, who sat to his right, chuckled quietly and leaned over to explain what had happened. The werewolf's eyes were round as saucers when she finished.

"Now, since Severus is no longer a member of Voldemort's inner circle, we need to find a likely candidate to become a spy for the Order. If anyone has any suggestions, please bring them to me later. Also regarding the prophecy, I be—"

"What prophecy?" Hermione and Remus interrupted at the same moment.

Dumbledore looked at them in surprise. "Oh dear, I assumed everyone had heard it. Harry, dear, you haven't told your friends yet?"

The raven-haired teen looked away and shook his head. The headmaster watched him for a few moments before waving his wand. The shadowy figure of Sybil Trelawney appeared in the center of the table and began speaking in a hollow, gravel voice. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Harry shuddered. Hermione, gasping, let out a startled "Oh!" and threw her arms around Harry. He shied away from her, turning his face away. She pulled back, hurt. "Harry?"

"Don't touch me!" He stood, abruptly and exited the room, throwing a disturbing comment over his shoulder. "I'm disgusting. I'm a murderer."

Severus' brow knit and he stood, following the boy out. He found Harry standing by the window that he himself occupied so often. "Po-Harry, You are certainly mistaken."

The teen did not turn. He merely snorted in disbelief. "Sure. Whatever."

Severus stepped up beside him. "First, for you to be a murderer, you must actually have murdered someone. You must take life. You have not. Also, killing…" Severus tried to push the name out past the lump of fear in his throat. The boy needed to hear this. Swallowing, he began again. "Killing V-Voldemort" The stutter was almost imperceptible. Harry looked at him sharply. "Is not murder. The Dark Lord is not human any longer and therefore his death should not be termed murder. Justice, certainly; Retribution for the pain and death he has caused, yes; but not murder."

"But I have killed, sir. I killed Quirrel in my first year. I knew he couldn't touch me and I grabbed his face. It's my fault that Cedric died. I as good as killed him by bringing him to that graveyard with me. And Lucius Malfoy was right. I did kill G-Ginny." He choked a little on the name. "She should never have come with us that day. If I hadn't—"

"Potter, shut up." Severus raised a brow when the boy complied, staring open mouthed at him. "You did not kill Quirrel. You protected yourself and saved countless lives by delaying the Dark Lord's return to power. You did not kill Cedric Diggory. Wormtail bears that blame. You did not kill Ginevra Weasley. She chose to accompany you to the Department of Mystery. The girl was mature enough to make that choice and it cost her her life. However, she made the choice willingly, knowing what she was risking. She may have done that for you, but you did not force her or even request that she remain in the fight. If I was correctly informed, you specifically told her to leave. Her blood is on the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, not you."

Harry turned his gaze back out the window. He was silent for several minutes. "Yes, Professor."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Harry," The boy didn't move. "Harry! Look at me." When he did, Snape continued. "You. Are. Not. A. Murderer! I believe the muggle saying is ' take it from someone who knows.' I know of what I speak."

"Sir—"

"No, Mr. Potter. I have killed. I _am_ a murderer. You are not." It was Severus' turn to gaze out at the grounds.

"No you aren't, sir. If I'm not one, then neither are you. I don't care what you say about your past, but you are not a murderer. You did whatever you had to do to survive and you save so many lives."

A small half smile touched Severus' lips. "Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Potter. Perhaps."


	20. Of Stories

**Warning: Slight Language and slightly graphic violence**

**Also, I am starting exams and finals for my first semester of College. I will not be posting for at least a week. I just have way to much to do and my pseudo-beta is also swamped with work. So, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter to make up for it. **

**Please review. It will lessen the stress of finals for me! Thanks bunches, lovelies! **

**Last Chapter…**

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Harry," The boy didn't move. "Harry! Look at me." When he did, Snape continued. "You. Are. Not. A. Murderer! I believe the muggle saying is ' take it from someone who knows.' I know of what I speak."

"Sir—"

"No, Mr. Potter. I have killed. I _am_ a murderer. You are not." It was Severus turn to gaze out at the grounds.

"No you aren't, sir. If I'm not one, then neither are you. I don't care what you say about your past, but you are not a murderer. You did whatever you had to do to survive and you save so many lives."

A small half smile touch Severus' lips. "Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Potter. Perhaps."

**Chapter 20 – Of Stories**

When they reentered the room, Harry returned to his seat next to Hermione and muttered a soft apology. She smiled at him and hugged him briefly. Severus retained his seat next to Ariadne. She placed a hand on his arm and looked at him. He returned her gaze silently for a moment, until she smiled and turned back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore raised his wand and vanished the figure, who had repeated her speech while the two had been absent. "About this prophecy. Harry, I know I told you last year that the power which the Dark Lord knows not is your ability to love. I still believe that, but I also now believe that it is somehow connected to this group of women. The Coven magic that they can teach you is also part of that power. To my knowledge, Voldemort has always dismissed Coven Magic as unworthy of his attention because he believes it is the ultimate source of Light magic, due, in part I think, to the fact that it requires so much trust and reliance on others."

"Oh. Alright. But, I…ah, I have a question, um…Headmaster…or rather, Professor Snape, how did you and my mum thrice defy him?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Well, Potter, the mere existence of our relationship was one way we defied the Dark Lord. Lily assisted me in my decision to spy for the Order. I joined the Dark Lord's ranks as a spy. I was never a true Death Eater, though most like to believe I was. Lily and I learned Occlumency together and she helped me train, in both the mind arts and in the theatrical arts. I needed to play the part to perfection. My life depended upon it."

"Thank you, sir. I have been wondering about that piece since I heard the prophecy."

Severus inclined his head to the boy.

"Very well. I wished you all to understand the importance the Summer Coven holds, outside of what is expected. Also, extra summer lessons won't begin until Monday, so we all have the weekend to recover." With this, the impromptu meeting adjourned. Remus and Ekantika exited the room, deep in conversation. Harry and Hermione followed soon after, claiming they needed to work on summer homework. Isoko cornered Dumbledore with questions about Harry's burst of purification magic and Aurelia cited a brewing potion, then quickly disappeared. Severus, Olympia, and Ariadne left together.

"Well, it has certainly been an interesting day." Olympia commented offhand, surreptitiously watching the potion's master for a response. She grinned to see his eyes flick to Ariadne. The three were making their way across the Entrance Hall on the trip back to Coven Tower, as Isoko had jokingly taken to calling it. Severus was escorting the two women. He nodded to Olympia, agreeing with her assessment.

"Indeed." He replied softly.

"I wonder if Lucius will bring his family to live at the castle…" Ariadne mused.

Severus looked at her for a moment. "Most likely. No matter what you think of Lucius Malfoy, he does love his wife and son. He spoils Draco beyond comprehension and he would do anything Narcissa asked of him, no matter the consequences."

"Really?" Ariadne raised an eyebrow. Olympia glanced back and forth during this exchange, wondering what the underlying tension meant and why Ariadne was bringing this up. The blonde continued. "From what I've heard he is not faithful to her, so how can he love her?"

"It is true that Lucius strays from her side in that regard, but Cissa is aware of it and overlooks it. I am currently unaware of the reason for this." Severus' back was rigid and his head was tilted haughtily back. "Why do you ask?"

The High Priestess smirked, "No reason. I was merely curious."

Olympia could feel the tension rising between the two. Ariadne was either purposefully baiting the raven-haired man or was genuinely interested in Lucius Malfoy and for the first time the brunette was unsure of which was true. She decided to break the strained silence and have a little fun at the same time. "So, did you two have fun last night?"

Severus stiffened, stopped, and turned to Olympia. "Excuse me?"

The woman grinned. "Well, I know that Ariadne spent the night with you and she came back this morning looking quite rumpled and humming quietly. She only hums when she is exceedingly happy. And of course, today she put on that black spandex dress. See!"

Olympia reached over and pulled the blonde's open over-robes down off her shoulders to show him. His gaze was drawn to Ariadne's body, wrapped in its thin black cloth, and his eyes darkened. Ariadne jerked free of Olympia. She turned and snarled at her best friend.

"How dare you? I told you this morning nothing like that happened. Stop being such an interfering little bitch and shut the fuck up!" She snarled. She raised her hand as if to slap the other, but stopped. Her hand curled into a ball and she bared her teeth. With a last glare the blonde swept away down the corridor.

Olympia stood shocked and frozen in her wake. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. "I…I don't…What did I do? I-I was just teasing…. She was like…" She turned worried eyes on the potion's master.

"I am unsure. I will endeavor to find out for you, however. I am sure something else is wrong. She did not mean what she said." So saying, Severus disappeared after the High Priestess.

Olympia remained frozen in place, completely confused. She'd just been yelled at and almost hit by her best friend and comforted by Severus Snape, in his own stilted way. Maybe it was a full moon, because everyone was certainly acting oddly.

###############

Severus caught up with Ariadne a few minutes later in the Transfiguration hallway. "Ariadne!" he called to her, as she was about to turn a corner.

She stopped, but did not turn around. When he reached her, he laid a hand on her shoulder, spinning her slowly. There were tears on her face and in her eyes. "What is wrong, Ariadne? Tell me." His voice was soft and soothing.

Immediately she felt calmer. His voice wrapped her in warm velvet. She sighed and shook her head. The tears were still in her eyes, though and she looked a little lost. "What's wrong with me? I know I overreacted. I had to stop myself from hitting her. I can't be turning into this! I won't let it happen again. I would never hit one of my sisters! And what she said wasn't even that bad. She teased me so much worse before. What's the matter with me? Why is this happening?"

Stepping closer, Severus enfolded her in his arms. This move nearly shocked her out of her self-loathing and worry. _That was, no doubt his goal_, she thought with a miniscule smile.

"Ariadne, there is nothing wrong with you. Today has been exceedingly stressful. I know that you were worried about Potter all day and the boy's magic affected you as well, because of the Curse. Poppy never checked you for any adverse effects. In addition, you slept in a chair for half the night and on a couch for the other. You are exhausted, worried, and most likely in pain. You merely snapped at the wrong person. You would never have hit Olympia. We have only been acquainted for a short time and yet I know this."

Ariadne sighed. He was right. She was tired, she'd been worried sick about Harry since Dumbledore told them what the testing would be, and she'd been in pain since the magic had hit her. Nowhere near the level Severus had probably endured, but she was a Mistress of the Dark Arts. She practiced the lighter shades of gray regularly and there had been a significant amount of smut on her aura. Sagging into the tall man for a moment, she nodded into his chest. She pulled back slowly and look up into his eyes. "Thank you." His eyes softened for a brief second. "I think I need to go apologize to Olympia. That was dreadful of me! I should never have said those things. I didn't mean any of them. I hope she can forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you." Ariadne turned quickly to find the brunette standing a few paces down the hall.

The High Priestess burst into tears and hurled herself at her best friend. "Oh Oly! I am so sorry! That was horrible of me! Next time I say something like that hit me in the face!"

The two women hugged for a moment. "It's alright, Ari! I understand. Severus was right. You're stress and tired. I think you should probably, skip dinner tonight and go straight to bed."

Ariadne nodded. "I will, but first there was a few things I wanted to discuss with Severus. If that's alright?" She turned to the man, who nodded. "Good."

Olympia grinned; she was back to her old self now. Still grinning, she followed behind the two. She watched Severus' face closely, upon reaching Coven Tower, when Ariadne muttered the password. His dark eyes narrowed and his lip turned up. Apparently, Snape recognized the reference, which surprised her.

The lip curled into a sneer of disgust, when the pistachio decoration assaulted his eyes. "At least it is not red or gold."

Ariadne smiled tiredly, "Follow me."

Olympia waved at them as she disappeared up the staircase that led to the dueling room. She was out of practice and needed to fall back into a routine. Severus followed Ariadne up the other stairway, glancing curiously at the closed doors on each platform. They entered her rooms and she lit a fire in the study for them. They settled comfortably into the soft brown leather armchairs that flanked the fireplace. Calling Dobby, Ariadne relayed a request for tea to him. When it appeared, she poured for Severus and herself. Snape sneered slightly at the very small dollop of honey she dropped in hers.

"Severus, how do you feel?"

His eyes snapped up from her tea to her face. "In regards to what, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your freedom, of course. And how Harry defended you against Lucius."

"I…" Severus paused. Strangely, he wanted to talk to her about his reaction to the overwhelming occurrences of the past day. He had an inexplicable urge to tell someone and he trusted her. Without knowing why, he did trust her. It was an odd feeling for him. There was only one other person in the world that he trusted and that was only to a degree. Albus was much too manipulative to trust completely. This felt more like it had, long ago… "I feel very out of sorts. I realize that I have been acting oddly, unlike myself, but I find that I cannot help it. I am a stranger in my own body. I have control of it and my destiny now, and that hasn't been true in so many years. I want so much…" He trailed off, his thoughts during inward. His voice when he spoke was barely above a whisper. "But what right have I to it?"

"Severus. Tell me what you have done. Why you think so little of yourself. Unburden yourself of it—"

"Only to burden you? I think not." The man sat up straight and rigid.

"Severus…Sev, your past will not be my _burden_. I have done things that I am very much ashamed of too. You are not alone. Tell me!" Ariadne's face was open and earnest. She leaned forward, something like affection gleaming in her eyes.

Severus turned away. He did not wish to see the loss of that emotion, _for surely that will be the consequence of my words._ "You have done things? I have killed, tortured…Ariadne, when I was a boy of sixteen, I joined the Dark Lord's ranks as a Marked Death Eater. My initiation was the torture, rape, and murder of a muggle girl who had lived near me when I was a child. I was made to prove my loyalty by driving slivers of glass in the skin of her face. To cut her nostrils open. Pull out her teeth one by one. I was given molten metal that I then poured over her naked chest. I pulled out her fingernails and toe nails with magic, but, in what the Dark Lord called an homage to Shakespeare, I was required to cut out her tongue, chop off her hands, and rape her without magic. I was sixteen years old. I returned from my first meeting, shaking uncontrollably and freezing cold. I had gone into shock. Lily wrapped me in her arms and I wept for hours. It was the very last time I ever shed a tear. The cold that had seeped into my limbs wrapped itself around me that night and has stayed there ever since. The only exception being the time I spent with Lily. Since that first meeting, I have not been required to participate in the rape of muggles that the Dark Lord so enjoys. He believes that my distaste for muggles is so great that I cannot bear to touch them. I am grateful for that at least. I have taken many lives, some in the name of the Dark Lord and some for the Order of the Phoenix. Fourteen lives to be exact. I have taken happiness from so many. Robbed families of a father or a mother or a child. I have—"

"Severus, what you done, yes it is horrible." His eyes snapped to her and there was pain in his gaze. She could see that he was so close to breaking and, because he had her trust, she knew just how to bring him back. Her past was not something that she spoke of, ever, but it was something that he needed to hear. "But you have saved so many. If the blood on your hands belongs to anyone, the blame must be shared equally between _Voldemort_ and _Dumbledore _and you. You are not solely to blame for your deeds. I have no such excuse. No valid reason. I have also taken life. Had you checked my aura before Harry so kindly stripped it, you would have found smut so thick that the originally color was unable to be seen. I did not have the Mark so my pain was not as great as yours but I suffer from that cleansing too. When I was twenty, fresh out of Salem Academy, I stayed at a school in New England, a non-magic college. I was hoping to get a classically literary education, which for some reason I believed I needed. That campus was cursed. Filled with the worst possible demons and dark creatures. The atmosphere corrupted me. Instead of leaving immediately, as I should have, I remained. Ignoring the warnings my surroundings were giving me. I blinded myself to the perverted creatures that I saw every evening. Those demons twisted my mind. I began practicing Demon Magic, a realm of the Dark Arts so black I doubt even you have dabbled in it. With each spell I performed, I became more entangled in the web of power and deception. The first time I took a life with that magic, it was not human. But from there, it escalated quickly. Using the Demon Magic, I found my first human victim a simple slaughter, but the more complex the spells became the more the sacrifice was required to suffer. After a few spells, I began to take sadistic pleasure in my work. The demons had filled my mind and I was no longer myself. But I was. I was in control. During the six and a half months I spent in that place, I took seven human lives and countless animal lives. Finally, my sisters became worried and came to fetch me. When they tried to remove me from the campus, I became violent. You saw that ball of Black Magician's Fire that I conjured to threaten Lucius? I am a perfect marksman with it. I unleashed it upon my family. Isoko and Olympia still have scars from those flames that I never managed to heal. It took a week for them to successfully take me home. The further I got from the campus the more I came to realize what I had done. I was placed in a psychiatric ward after my return to Salem for almost a year. I was only able to come to grips with what I had done, with the evil I had wrought, when I rejoined my family. I still work with and in the Dark Arts, but never again will I stray so far as to work Demon Magic, never again. It is an addiction. One that I am sure I will not survive again. Your motives were noble and your deeds had purpose. I cannot claim the same honor. I truly am a murderer."

During her speech, Ariadne had stood and paced. She now came to stand in front of the fireplace, with her back to him. He stood slowly and approached her. His steps and movements were unhurried and gentle. Reaching her, he placed strong arms around her. He pulled her back against his chest. "I am most honored that you trust me sufficiently to impart such delicate information to me. I assure you that no one shall hear this tale from me. I also assure you that your story make no difference to me." She moved to turn in his embrace and his arms tightened. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

From her place with her back to him, pressed against his chest, she spoke again. "My story is unfinished. That burden is mine alone to bear, but my whole Coven bears the guilt of our making and our training. There is a reason we are so famous the world over. That our power is so great. We were trained, hand picked from among the thousands of girls at Salem Academy for a special purpose. We learned dueling and Coven Magic, it is true, but we were also trained in stealth and camouflage. We were trained by the greatest potions expert in the world in brewing death in all forms. In the first war, any Death Eater to unknowingly wonder into our domain was removed very quickly and quietly, under orders from Dumbledore himself."

"I am not sure I quite follow you…" Severus furrowed his brow. Confusion laced his tone. In any other situation, Ariadne would have been delighted to hear it, but now…

_I don't want to say it._ "We are highly trained, highly skilled assassins. Part of Dumbledore's own original Order of the Phoenix, a branch that no one was aware existed."

"What." The word came out on a breath. His arms tightened around her.

"The world was our domain. A Marked Death Eater traveling anywhere outside of Great Britain or France, they entered our jurisdiction. We were dispatched and eliminated the target. It strengthened our bond and our teachers taught us much more advance magic then any taught at a wizarding school, academy, or university anywhere in the world. That is why we are The Summer Coven today. That is also why Dumbledore knew to bring us back, to bring us here to teach Harry, to train him to take out Voldemort."

Severus took a deep calming breath. "That you all are trained assassins matters not. It simply explains several points of interest and cautions me not to anger you too severely in future." This comment provoked a genuine smile, as he had hoped it would, though he couldn't see it. "You remain a kind and caring woman, who has great power and great humanity. From what I know of your character, there will never be a repeat of the past. What you may have done in your youth does not matter. You are a good woman." This last was said, as he turned her to face him. He stared into her stormy blue eyes, as if the intensity of his gaze could drive home his point and make her believe. She let out the breath she'd been holding and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Severus reached up and laid a hand against her jaw, brushing the moisture away with his thumb.

"The same is to be said of you, Severus. Your past is past. It has little relevance to your present and future. You define who you will become, who you are."

Severus nodded and they remained safely in each other's embrace for several minutes. Until Ariadne murmured, "Sev, I am proud of Harry for standing up to Lucius like that. Everything he said was true, but that fact that he said it, aloud and to Malfoy of all people is a wonderful thing. I think you two can form a relationship, a real one. Be close, like you should be."

"I can only hope, Ariadne. However, I am proud of the boy also. He will turn into a strong man, someday soon and we probably will not even notice." He sighed.

Ariadne pulled back suddenly and took his hand. She gently pulled him across the room to a doorway in the far wall. Opening it, she led him by the hand up a staircase, past a small bathroom and to a door at the top. She opened it and disappeared through, leaving him to follow. He furrowed his brow for a minute then did was the implied request. Upon entering the room, his eyes widened. So much darkness, so much blood. And at it's center, standing in front of a large wall of windows that mirrored the blackness, was the Angel of Night herself. Ariadne turned back to him and gesture for him to join her. Only after a quick glance around the room (to take in the actual space rather then simply the delicious ink of it), Severus was startled to find himself in her bedroom. He made his tentative way to her side.

"I wanted you to see this view. It was to show you just what you're missing down in those cold dungeons of yours." She smiled and turned back to the window.

His eyes remained on her face for several minutes. "Yes, I understand now what you mean." Only after this murmured statement, did the potion's master shift his gaze to the earth outside. "This view is spectacular."

"Coven Tower is almost as high as the Astronomy Tower. We have one of the best visuals of the entire castle."

"Your room is lovely also. So much darkness. It must be comforting. I would find it so." Severus breathed, wondering just how alike they were.

"Yes, the darkness is soothing. The room has an inky beauty that my sisters do not understand. I love it though. Would you care to sit down?" She gestured toward the armchairs. Severus turned to them and ran a long finger over the crimson velvet. Ariadne bit her lip, finding the simple motion somehow erotic.

"Truly lovely. No thank you. You were not the only one who did not sleep well last night. I find myself extremely fatigued. I believe shall seek my bed and some much-needed rest. Sleep well."

"May flight of angels wing thee to thy rest." Ariadne whispered softly as Severus closed the door behind him.

Severus heard the whispered well-wish and sighed quietly. Glancing back toward the door, he murmured, "There is no need" and exited quickly to retire for the night.

**Alright, so after the reaction this chapter garnered from my pseudo-beta, I feel like I should post a disclaimer of some sort:**

**The relationship between Ariadne and Severus, because of the curse, has progressed to a stage that would not have been reached for month or possibly years if its progression had been natural. You guys know Severus. He never would have let her in. So their relationship is fragile because of its over-sped development, and therefore won't get physical for a while, if ever… So don't hate me too much, k? thanks.**

**Please review. Thanks!**


	21. Of Suspicions

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait, but this was my exam week at college. I officially finished tomorrow and I need to finished my final essay for Chinese but I have this finished and beta'd to the best of my overly pressured/busy college student/best friend beta could do. So…**

**Also this ends my reserve of chapters so I am back to writing and posting when I am done again. Hopefully I can build up a couple chapter back up again. it makes it easier to get these posted at semi-regular intervals. Also, I hope the assassin thing was too much. The emotion felt right to add it in there. Also it will become important later, so it needed to be added at some point. **

**Some redheads will be popping up soon…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Last Chapter…**

"Yes, the darkness is soothing. The room has an inky beauty that my sisters do not understand. I love it though. Would you care to sit down?" She gestured toward the armchairs. Severus turned to them and ran a long finger over the crimson velvet. Ariadne bit her lip, finding the simple motion somehow erotic.

"Truly lovely. No, thank you. You were not the only one who did not sleep well last night. I find myself extremely fatigued. I believe shall seek my bed and some much-needed rest. Sleep well."

"May flight of angels wing thee to thy rest." Ariadne whispered softly as Severus closed the door behind him.

Severus heard the whispered well-wish and sighed quietly. Glancing back toward the door, he murmured, "There is no need" and exited quickly to retire for the night.

**Chapter 21 – Of Suspicions**

The weekend passed quickly. Monday morning found Harry stumbling into the Great Hall at 8 am sharp, looking like he would fall back to sleep at any moment. Hermione came in behind him, prodding him gently in the back. The Head table remained at the far end of the Hall, but the house tables had been removed. The great open space echoed with their footsteps. At the head table, the Coven sat conversing quietly with one another. Remus and the eldest Weasley brothers were also talking quietly. Severus sat in silence at Ariadne's side, glaring darkly into his breakfast. The headmaster was sitting in the center, in his majestic chair, listening to something Professor McGonagall was telling him. Lucius Malfoy was noticeably absent.

Harry and Hermione's steps slowed as they neared the table. Dumbledore caught their hesitation and gestured for them to sit, calling, "Harry, Hermione, good morning. Come have some breakfast. You both have a big day ahead of you."

Taking the seat beside the one Harry had chosen, Hermione looked at the headmaster, quizzically. "Sir?"

"Hermione, you are going to help us train Harry to control his magic. You have already proven yourself an excellent teacher and an asset. You also, I have noticed, help Harry ground himself."

Hermione furrowed her brow, but nodded.

Ariadne leaned forward, "Headmaster, I believe Black Magician's Fire would be the perfect spell to teach him control."

"Mistress Aureus, why on earth would you even think to teach the boy that particular bit of magic? Do you want to corrupt him? Turn him Dark?" Bill Weasley asked, sounding indignant.

Ariadne tilted her head back and looked down her nose at the redhead. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley. I was unaware that you were an expert in the Dark Arts. Should I concede to your vastly greater knowledge? Or would you prefer to leave this conversation to the ones who know of which they speak?"

Bill flushed and sneered at her. Isoko frowned. "Ari, that was very harsh. He asked a simple question."

"He asked a simple question that implied that I was attempting to turn Harry Potter to the Dark Arts, turn him into the next Dark Lord, and that I do not know the workings of the spell. Considering I can perform the spell with ease, I should think I know what I am talking about!" Ariadne was getting irritated. _Does everyone assume I am evil because of what I do?_

Bill snorted softly. "With ease? Why do I doubt that?"

Her eyes flashing angrily, Ariadne stood. Severus shook his head. She snarled, "First you question my allegiance to the Light, then you question my knowledge of the subject I will be teaching in just over a month, and now you question my _abilities_? Mr. Weasley, you need to learn respect for your elders!"

She stalked around the table, moving slowly to stand in front of him, across the table. Her eyes narrowed. He leaned back slightly from the anger there. Stretching out her arm to him with the cupped palm up, she poured her anger into a volleyball-sized handful of black fire. Bill's mouth dropped open. "Now, Mr. Weasley. Do you have something to say?"

He could feel the heat of the flames against his face. The flush that painted his cheeks however was not from the heat. "I apologize. You obviously are much stronger then I thought. You are an expert in the subject and therefore are more well informed then I."

The fire disappeared. "Thank you. I do not take kindly to people questioning my abilities. I am sorry if I was harsh with you." She added the last when she saw the disapproval on Isoko's face. She returned to her seat, shooting a quick grin at Severus.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Mistress Aureus, have you been spending time with Professor Snape?"

"Please call me Ariadne. I feel old when you address me as Mistress." Then her eyes narrowed. "To what are you referring? Because with whom I spend my time is no concern of yours."

Charlie grinned. Severus was glaring at him. "Oh nothing. It's just that you kinda sound like him."

"Explain yourself, Weasley." Severus sneered. Charlie cringed slightly. He was no longer a student, it was true, but he had been not long ago.

"Well, sir, you sound very…um…intelligent? Your vocabulary is obviously much bigger then anyone else I've ever met and your speech is…"

"Stilted, sir." Harry interjected. He still looked half-asleep. Hermione glanced at him, thinking that he didn't know what he was saying. "You always sound really stiff, 'cause you use too many polysyllabic words."

All eye swung to the sleepy teen. Bill and Charlie were gaping at him for having the audacity to say something like that. Ariadne chuckled softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his son. "Notwithstanding that I remain copiously obliged to you for your candor, Potter, I find myself dragooned into dissent. Merely because I do not possess the plebeian nomenclature of a benighted scullion, does not consequently connote that my form of elocution is _stilted_. My parlance is superlatively comprehensible and unconditionally unambiguous." By the end of his little speech, Severus was smirking.

Ariadne burst into laughter, unable to stop herself. Most of the rest of the table was staring blankly at the Potion's Master. Harry squinted at his father, then rolled his eyes. "Indeed, yes. Of course we all understand everything you say."

This comment caused Ariadne to laugh harder. Eventually, Olympia, who was seated next to her, had to slap her back to help her breathe again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ariadne winked at Harry. She turned back to the headmaster to continue with the original conversation. "But really, headmaster, I think that the Fire is the perfect way to train Harry. It would certainly speed up the process. If all goes well, he could be starting his training by the end of the week. Of course, it would be next week at the earliest if Harry were to attend the more academic or physical leaning of his lessons. Potion, swordplay, etc."

Harry, who looked more awake now, nodded. "I'd like to start with the classes I can still attend as soon as possible, Professor."

Severus' lips tilted up slightly, as he looked at the black haired boy sitting next to him. "Excellent idea, Potter. You are not required to have any extensive magic control to brew potions. In fact a squib or muggle could brew most potions, if they were able to grasp the subtly of the science. perhaps a muggle scientist would be able. We shall commence our lesson this afternoon, immediately following lunch?" His voice rose slightly, with the implied question.

"Thank you, professor."

"Mr. Potter, you may address me by my given name, if you so wish, until term begins." Severus allowed softly. The table went still. Bill and Charlie looked astonished.

"Thank you, S-Severus. Please call me Harry. Mr. Potter seems a bit…" Harry seemed at a loss for words.

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

Ariadne smiled proudly at her two boys. _My two boys? When did that happen?_ "If everyone is finished with the meal, we should begin."

Several minutes later, the final table was gone and a strong protective spell was placed on the nearly empty room. Dumbledore, Ariadne, Hermione, and Harry remained. Severus had been asked to remain as well, but he had cited the need to prepare for the afternoon lesson and departed. They were now arranged on large pillows on the floor in the center of the room. Sitting in the circle, Harry looked slightly worried.

"Alright, Harry. First, since you never studied Ancient Runes or Arithmency, how much do you know about magic theory?" Ariadne asked.

"Um…not much, if anything?" Harry looked embarrassed.

"Okay, that's fine. I didn't expect it, since you did not grow up in a magical family. Every person has a magical core, even Muggles. This core is sealed, in the case of muggles and squibs, though squibs usually have a slight leak, that allows them to witness magic etc. For a full witch or wizard, the magical core is unblocked and accessible to them through different means. A wand is the default method of access. You may also use a stave or magical staff, sort of like a hiking stick. I myself have one, but I only use it for very special occasions. Not many people can use a stave, due to the amount of power that is required to power one. It is possible that you may be forced to use only a stave, which can be shrunk to look like a wand, because of the amount of power you wield. The magical core can also be accessed through force of will, though this is much more difficult to learn. However, almost every person performs this type of magic. It is the cause of accidental magic. However, the magic only manifests when someone is in need. And only in amazingly powerful wizards would the power manifest to save another. I was told a little story about you setting a boa constrictor free, when you were at the zoo as a child. This was your magical core responding to the distress you felt at the snake being trapped, whether you realized it or not."

Harry looked surprised. She continued. "The Black Magician's Fire is an extremely difficult spell to master, as it does not require an incantation or wand of any kind. You saw me conjure it. That was a large amount for one person to conjure at once. Usually a person, Voldemort for example, can only call up a ball roughly equal in size to a baseball. I know for a fact that he finds even that small an amount very straining." She smirked. "However, I believe you will be able to conjure much more than that. More even than I am able."

Harry was staring at her. "A-Alright…"

Hermione also looked surprised, but enthralled by the idea of learning the spell.

"Hermione, I can only focus on teaching this to one person at a time, but I am sure Harry will be quite capable of passing his knowledge onto you, when we are done. You will also no doubt find it easier as you will witness the training first hand. So shall we begin?"

Harry nodded, a gleam in his eye. "Ready when you are, Ma'am."

"Please, Harry, call me Ariadne when we are in private. The only time you will be required to address me formally is when term begins and we are in classes."

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks, Ariadne."

"Good. Now, first you must learn to meditate. I want you to straighten your back and put your hands on your knees, as I am."

The blonde sat, Indian-style, with her hand resting loosely on her knees. Harry and Hermione both mimicked her. The headmaster remained in his original position. "Okay, now. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." When the two teens complied, she continued. "Okay, even out your breathing. Breathe on counts of four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Good. Now keep doing that. Listen to your heartbeat. Find it in your mind and push the sound away. Be very careful not to push the heartbeat away, but only the sound of it. We do not want your hearts to stop." She paused for several moments, waiting for them to adjust their breathing. "Now, turn your thoughts inward. Try to find your magic…"

Ariadne spent the next four and a half hours coaching the teens on their meditation. She was very pleased that Harry had managed to find his magical core with ease. However, it would take some time before he was able to successfully grasp it without pain or confusion. Control would take practice. She brought the teens out of their trance-like states and instructed them to practice meditating every evening before retiring. Standing, she stretched languidly. As she arched her back, she could feel eyes on her.

Turning slowly, Ariadne found a tall white-blonde figure leaning against the far wall. She left Harry and Hermione questioning Dumbledore and made her way over to the man. His grey gaze was smoldering and she felt her body heat with it.

"Lucius." She raised an eyebrow.

The man inclined his head.

"What do you want?"

He smirked.

"Well?" Now both eyebrows were disappearing into her hair. The man did not seem to want to answer. She waited for several minutes.

"Alright. Is there a reason you are lurking and watching me from a corner?"

Still the blonde man did not answer. He simply watched her.

"Lucius, you know that I find you repulsive, correct? I also find it creepy that you are just standing there staring at me. If there is nothing you wanted, I will—" Her tone was incredulous.

"Repulsive, is it? Does my body repulse you as well, or just my manner?" There was amusement in his voice, as though he already knew the answer.

Her eyes and voice were cold when she replied, "No. I find your body highly attractive, as I am sure you are aware. Your personality however is an insurmountable barrier. Your manner leaves much to be desired as does everything you say and do. Also there is the small fact of your wife and child."

"Is there, now? Are you sure?" He smirked wider and pushed off the wall to stand close to her.

Ariadne stood her ground. "Yes. You have two large strikes against you, Lucius. Personality and availability."

"Ariadne, my precious, I am always available for you. And Is it not true that the muggles in America say it's three strikes to be out?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes…"

"Well then." He stepped forward and took her in his arms. She did not resist, partly from shock he suspected. His long figures threaded into her hair and one arm tightened around her waist. As he pulled her in, he dropped his mouth to hers, pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste for a moment. Slipping his tongue between his lips, he licked across her bottom lip. He was pleasantly surprised when she opened her mouth to him and gripped her waist harder. He tasted her, smirking slightly against her mouth. Slipping her arms around his neck, she returned to kiss for a moment.

Then, pressing her palms into his chest, she pushed him away from her. Shaking out her hair and allowing her breathing to return to normal, she smirked. She took note that he was panting faintly. "That's three strike, Lucius darling. You are out."

So saying, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth for emphasis and, turning on her heel, she stalked back to where Harry and Hermione were standing looking shocked. A movement caught her eye and she stopped, turning to the doorway. She just managed to see the hem of someone's robes disappear around the corner. She moved quickly to follow.

She caught up with the potion's master as he turned a corner deep within the dungeons. "Severus!" She called, panting.

He stopped and turned stiffly. "What?" He spat the word. What he had witnessed pained him, not something he was accustomed to.

"Severus, what's wrong? I wanted to tell you how Harry's training went, but you seem in such a hurry. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. You may report on Potter's progress during dinner. Now, I am busy and you have someone waiting for you, do you not?" the raven-haired man sneered. He did not approve of her choice of companion nor the emotion that it evoked in him. His lack of control angered him.

Ariadne wrinkled her forehead. "No, I don't. I was going to ask Harry how he felt he did, but that can wait. Other then that…"

"Surely, Lucius is eagerly awaiting your return." The sneer was even more pronounced. Something Ariadne could not identify was lurking behind Snape's eyes.

"No. Malfoy is not waiting anywhere for me that I know of. And if he is, he will be waiting a very long time."

"What?" The sneer was still in place, but the ice in Severus' tone had melted a little. He narrowed his eyes. He knew what he had seen. He had wanted to distance himself from her, from the emotions that were stirring. He was determined to carry through on his intentions.

"While Lucius may be absolutely gorgeous, he is not my type. Ironically, I've never found blondes attractive. There's also the marriage thing…oh and one other little detail."

"Which is?"

"The second he opens his mouth, I want to gouge his eyes out with a rusty spork."

This comment startled a surprised laugh from the forbidding man. "Indeed"

"Yes. He really isn't a very good kisser, either. Too heavy on the tongue and much too forceful. Not in a good way, either."

The mirth was gone from his face now. Severus raised an eyebrow, his lips pursed, and made a disgusted noise. "I have no interest whatsoever, in hearing about Lucius Malfoy's kissing technique…or lack thereof. Kindly refrain from describing it for me!"

Ariadne chuckled. "Sorry, Severus. You're just so easy to talk to. We really are becoming great friends, I think." Saying this pricked at Ariadne's heart. "I feel very much at ease with you. Come, let's get lunch and I can tell you all about how wonderfully your son is doing with his training."

Severus sighed. _It seems I am doomed to unrequited emotions, again…Though Lily did_… He pushed the thought away, not wanting to examine or acknowledge the emotion responsible for it. He simply valued her friendship and wanted to protect her from dangerous choices, that was all. His back was stiff, but he nodded. "I shall accompany you to lunch. Tell me about my son."

Ariadne began her report on the walk back to the Great Hall. He listened with half an ear. Severus' attention was mostly on her rather then her words. She was beautiful, he could not deny that, but there was something else about her that he was drawn to. She had an aura of power. It settled around her like a cloak, something not even Dumbledore could manage. She walked with confidence, but there was vulnerability there. She was not as completely self-assured as she pretended, he knew. He had seen it.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, furrowing his brow. _Perhaps that is why we have grown so close in such a short time. We have each seen the other's vulnerability. We know each other's secrets._ Severus was not completely comfortable with this. He did not like people knowing him, or thinking they did. He had spent too many years protecting himself, keeping any and all information shut away from prying eyes.

"So, I am pretty sure he will have mastered the control of his core by the end of the week at the latest. He will probably be able to produce a small amount of the Magician's Fire, by that time, if today was anything to go by. He will be in full classes by next week, if there are no interruptions to his training."

Her words jolted Severus out of his reverie. "Indeed? It seems that he is progressing much faster then he usually does. If I recall correctly, he is not usually the most apt pupil."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "In potions? Or in general?"

"He is not top in any class, except Defense. Although that makes sense, seeing all the practical training he received in _that_ particular subject. Also, I attempted to teach him Occlumency. He was abysmal at that as well."

"Maybe he is uncomfortable with you as his teacher." Severus flinched imperceptibly. "You have never treated him…gently in the past."

"Mmm." Severus made a noncommittal noise. He contemplated this for several long moments, until an idea began to form. Reviewing their lessons from last year in his mind, Severus wondered if the boy ever even read the book he had left at Headquarters. Thinking back, it did not seem so. Potter seemed to have no idea what he was doing. That was definitely a question that needed to be answered.

**I am a review monster. Feed me, please!**


	22. Of Lessons

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! X-mas and Exams and dismantling my dorm (because I'm transferring) was crazy! I have another few chapters done. Just waiting for my beta. So, I hope you like it *grins sheepishly***

**This chapter is the longest so far... **

**Last Chapter…**

"He is not top in any class, except Defense. Although that makes sense, seeing all the practical training he received in _that_ particular subject. Also, I attempted to teach him Occlumency. He was abysmal at that as well."

"Maybe he is uncomfortable with you as his teacher." Severus flinched imperceptibly. "You have never treated him…gently in the past."

"Mmm." Severus made a noncommittal noise. He contemplated this for several long moments, until an idea began to form. Reviewing their lessons from last year in his mind, Severus wondered if the boy ever even read the book he had left at Headquarters. Thinking back, it did not seem so. Potter seemed to have no idea what he was doing. That was definitely a question that needed to be answered.

**Chapter 22 – Of Lessons**

Lunch was an uneventful affair. Lucius was once again absent, for which both Ariadne and Severus were grateful. Ariadne sat next to Harry. Turning to him, she smiled. "So, Harry, how do you feel about your lesson this morning?"

Harry chewed his lip for a moment. "It was certainly interesting. And very useful, but…I think I would be…better at it if I…restarted my Occlumency lessons."

He held his breath. Severus sat next to Dumbledore, several seats down from Ariadne and Harry. However, he evidently heard because he turned his head slowly. He met Harry's eyes, searchingly. He obviously found whatever he was looking for as he nodded once. "I believe that would be an useful endeavor…Harry."

Harry smiled at his father, pleased. Ariadne's eyes shown with pride as she glanced between Harry and Severus. "Headmaster, I think Occlumency would be a more worthwhile activity for Harry's evenings then meditation, as he is progressing much faster then I believed he would. However," The High Priestess turned to Hermione. "If you would like to continue your tutoring in meditation I would be happy to help."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. The meal progressed slowly, filled with quiet chatter and warm smiles. As everyone was finishing, an owl swooped in and dropped a scroll onto Harry's lap. The emerald-eyed boy looked at it in surprise. He reached for it, but stopped hesitantly. "Mi-Ariadne, could you please check it for curses? Just in case…"

Severus eyed the letter, but nodded at Harry, pleased for the boy's caution. Ariadne grinned and ran several checks on the parchment, but found it was clean. Harry thanked her and picked up his letter. Reading it over, he wrinkled his forehead.

"It's from Neville. Here listen.

"July 14th. Hello Harry, Hope your summer is going well. I know I usually don't write you…ever, but I kind of wanted to keep in touch. I mean, since the ministry and all, I thought maybe you could use some support. I've been meeting up with Luna this summer, just to hang out, and she sends her regards. Actually, she says 'Tell Harry hello and to watch out for the Crimpled Kirkcoggles, because they're breeding and might infest his brain. Which is very dangerous, you know.' Sometimes, I really don't understand her." Harry looked up at Hermione and grinned. She looked incredulous, but rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You and me both Nev! Anyway…" He continued reading, "I heard a rumor that a certain bat that you know might be in a spot of trouble. Of course, after last year, that's deserved, but the snake is hunting again and we both know that is never good. You might want to give old Twinkles a heads-up. Or so the vulture lady told me, heard it from the chocolate candy man in headquarters. Luna helped me with this, if you know what I mean. Anyway, good luck. Enjoy your hols and I hope to hear from you. Love, Neville."

The whole table was staring at Harry, looking confused. Hermione started chuckling. Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what pray tell is he babbling on about?"

Harry snorted. "You didn't understand it, sir? I thought at least you would figure it out." Severus glared at his son. "Well sir, Neville is warning you that Minister Fudge told his grandmother that Voldemort is on the move again and he is looking for you. Also, he wanted me to tell the Headmaster."

"Oh, dear. I suppose I am old Twinkles, then? Dear me." The headmaster chuckled.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "That was simple enough, but is it too simple? And does it put Augusta Longbottom in danger?"

Harry grinned. "Probably not. I mean 'the vulture lady' isn't really a very good description unless you were present in Moony's 3rd year Defense class." Harry and Hermione laughed, shooting glances at Snape.

"Well, you may thank Mr. Longbottom for his…warning, though it was mainly unnecessary. I already knew the Dark Lord was hunting me. I should think that obvious." Severus sneered. "Now, if you have finished your meal, we shall proceed to the dungeons and begin your…remedial potions."

Harry shuddered at the memories that phrase called up, but he nodded. Rising, he followed his father to what was certain to be a torturous afternoon. A quick glance back shows Hermione smiling at him. "I'll be in the library, Harry, if you need me."

He nodded and departed.

###############

The dungeons were chilled and damp, as usual. Though he knew that he had volunteered for this, Harry shuffled his feet as his followed the billowing figure into the depths of the castle. He had no idea how to act around the man, now that he was fully awake. He was shocked that his father had readily answered his blunt comment with a teasing one. He was completely off balance. Harry did not appreciate the feeling. He wished Hermione had wanted to take these lessons with him too.

All too soon for Harry, the two arrived at the potion's classroom. Severus opened the door and gestured for Harry to precede him into the room. Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment before complying. He stopped short just inside the doorway, staring around the room. It was not set up like he'd ever seen it. There were chopped ingredients on every tabletop and cauldrons bubbling next to every workbench. All the tables, benches, and cauldrons formed a circle around a large cauldron that held a clear liquid. Harry narrowed his eyes at it, thinking that it looked strangely like Veritaserum. On Snape's desk were two sets of protective robes and two pairs of dragon-hide gloves. Sitting next to them, two face-shields glinted in the light, which was rather dim, with all the different colored cauldrons simmering happily around the room.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus who stood quietly, waiting for him to take in the room. He mumbled a quick apology and moved further aside to let the man enter.

"It has come to my attention recently that you were ill prepared to enter the magical world at the time you entered Hogwarts. You were never taught, as most magical children are, why exactly it is that certain ingredients cannot mix with others. For this afternoon I have set up a rather" Severus curled his lip in disgust. "hands-on exercise. I plan to show you exactly why some herbs cannot be put into a potion with others."

During the lesson that afternoon, Snape spoke to Harry in patient tones, none of stilted teaching persona showing through. For the first time in his life, Harry actually enjoyed a potions lesson. It was fun to blow up cauldrons on purpose and, he thought ruefully, _bloody useful to know what would actually happen when I mixed those herbs together. It will definitely stop me from doing that anytime soon._

Severus himself found the afternoon odd to say the least. He had never taught such an explosive lesson, even when Longbottom was present. However, the afternoon did not end nearly as well as it begun.

"Finally, the potion in the center of the room. Can you identify it?" Severus eyed his son, not expecting an answer.

"Is it The Truth Serum, sir?" Harry was staring at the cauldron as if it would bite him.

Severus was surprised. "Indeed it is, Mr. Potter." He raised an eyebrow. "How were you able to come to that conclusion?"

"Well, Professor, it's colorless and scentless, like Veritaserum. It _appears_ to have the same consistency…" Harry glanced at the potion's master. "I would also guess that it is tasteless, as people claim that Veritaserum is, however that is not 100% true. It has a slightly bitter aftertaste."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "And how did you come by this information?"

"Um…" Harry, acting on instinct, jammed his right hand into his pocket and out of sight. Severus sneered and grabbed his wrist. Pulling the hand up to his eyes, he examined the scar.

"I must not tell lies?" Snape's voice was very low and very dangerous.

"Yes, sir."

The Potion's Master's eyes narrowed. "From whom did you acquire this?"

"From Umbridge. In detention. Not that you should care. You've punished me for the same offense." Harry's tone was sullen, anger rising in his eyes as he stared at his father defiantly._ Why did he suddenly act as if he hadn't treated me like shite for the past 5 years?_

"Mr. Potter, I have _never_ used a blood quill on anyone, never mind a student. No matter what the offense is, this is completely unacceptable." He hissed through clenched teeth. The boy's comments had put Severus on the defensive and it was much easier to revert to habituated behavior. "Why for Merlin's sake did you not inform someone, you insolent brat!?!"

Harry jerked his hand out of Snape's grasp. "Oh? And who the hell was I supposed to tell? Dumbledore? Like he would care! He barely looked at me, never mind talked to me, all of last year, because of Voldemort. McGonagall? She just kept telling me to stay out of trouble and keep my mouth shut. _You_, sir? Definitely wouldn't have given a shit! You probably would have given me another detention for being idiot enough to let Umbitch do this to me in the first place! Who would have had me tell!?!" Harry's voice rose steadily until he was screaming at the man.

"Mr. Potter, no matter what opinion you may hold of me, the headmaster, or your Head of House, every one of us have gone above and beyond what our jobs require to protect you and your little friends. The use of a blood quill for any purpose is strictly forbidden by Wizarding Law and has been since 1829. What that…_woman_ did is punishable by a stay in Azkaban prison. It matters little whether you believe that any of us would protect you. Your…idiocy most likely allowed others to be punished in the same manner."

"My telling anyone wouldn't have stopped her! She had authorization from Fudge! There was nothing anyone could have done about her! Dumbledore was almost kicked out as it was. You might have been outed as a spy or fired and neither would have helped anything! McGonagall had enough to be getting on with last year! The whole thing sucked all around, but there was nothing that anyone could have done! Why don't you understand that! I wasn't going to be the one weak enough to go crying to the teachers because I couldn't stand a little pain." Harry's voice had dropped back to normal, but it rang with determination. He was looking Snape in the eye, trying to make the man understand. "Maybe my silence allowed her to punish a few others like me, but I continued to speak out. Loudly and frequently. Her attention stayed on me. She was focused on me the whole year, not on anyone else. So maybe a couple others were punished, but Hermione, Ron, and I knew. We helped those few. And I saved so many others. I could've told someone and nothing could've been done and then more students would have suffered. I would have suffered more. So I kept silent."

Severus regarded him silently for several moments, an inscrutable expression on his face. Harry glared determinately back. Finally, the potion's master nodded once. "I understand. You are correct."

Harry glared at him for a few seconds more before he realized exactly what his father had said. Emerald eyes widening, Harry's mouth dropped open. He gaped. "Th-Thank you."

Severus smirked. "Now if we may return to the lesson?" He received a nod and continued on to explain the potion's many uses, both approved and disapproved of by the ministry. By the time the man was done, it was already five minutes into dinner.

"We shall meet here immediately after dinner to begin your Occlumency again. Do not be late."

Harry nodded and headed up to the Gryffindor common room, where he and Hermione ate dinner every night. His hair was lank and greasy with potion fumes and he imagined he looked even more like his father now. The raven-haired teen snorted at the thought. _At least, I'm not pasty and sallow looking yet. Although, if I have to spend so much time in the dungeons, maybe I will be…Yuck!_

His thoughts brought him in confused circles. He quickened his pace, wanting badly to talk with Hermione. She could help him figure out what was going on and how he should be behaving.

Harry found her curled in a comfy armchair before a blazing fire in the common room. She glanced up at his entrance and smiled. "Everything go alright with Professor Snape?"

Harry furrowed his brow and took a seat next to her. He trained his gaze on the flickering flames and spoke softly. "Actually, it was a really fun lesson. We blew up a whole bunch of cauldrons…but. Well, it was going really well until he showed me a cauldron full of Veritaserum. He wanted to know how I knew what it tasted like and why I shoved my hand into my pocket. We had a spectacular row about it. But…I think I won…"

"What do you mean, Harry?" She leaned forward a little. He described for her his afternoon. "It sounds like Snape is really making an effort to…I'm not sure if understand you is the right term, but definitely to connect with you, Harry. I think you should try to meet him halfway. Maybe ask him if you could call him father, sometime in the near future. Once you're more comfortable, of course!" She added quickly at the panic she saw in the other's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Not that I'm gonna call him anything but sir for now."

"He told you to call him Severus. I think maybe you should try…"

Harry shook his head. "It's just too weird. Maybe in a week or so. We should eat. I have Occlumency right after this." He wrinkled his nose.

"I'm so glad that you were so mature about it and asked to take the lessons again! I'm really proud of how you're taking this so well, Harry. Are you holding up okay?" Hermione looked at him seriously as they sat in two of the chairs around one of the study tables. The house-elves had laid out dinner for them and they began eating.

Harry considered this for a moment. "Yeah. I think I am. I mean I am totally freaked out that _Snape_ is my _father_! But I am so happy to actually have a parent. A real family. And the Summer Coven being here is kinda odd. I mean, Ariadne is fantastic," Hermione stiffened slightly at his words, but Harry didn't notice. "She acts as if she were my aunt or something, you know. Being so nice and helpful and teaching me stuff. She obviously has better stuff to do then train me to control my magic, but she seems like she really cares. About me. I don't get it…"

Hermione relaxed and smiled tenderly. "Harry, she went with Professor Snape to retrieve you from the Dursleys. She took a load of internal damage to save your life. Of course, she cares about you! I think…that maybe she did it for Snape. Maybe he asked for her help. I don't know, though. They would only tell us the bare minimum of details about what happened. I know that was so that they wouldn't have to relive it. So, I think, that she started doing it for Snape, but now I think that she actually really does care for you in some way. I'm not sure how though. Maybe you should go talk to her at some point. Ask her about what happened when she retrieved you."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes, then nodded. He took another bite of his Shepard's pie, thinking over the changes that had been made in his life in the past week. "Hermione, I was thinking about maybe continuing the DA this year."

"Really? I was wondering if you would. Obviously, Ariadne is going to be a great teacher, but I had such fun in the DA and you are a wonderful teacher!"

"Thanks, Herm." Harry flushed slightly. "I just think that it would help the whole inter-house thing and…and," his voice dropped to a whisper. It cracked when he spoke next. "I think it would be a nice way to honor G-Ginny. She would have wanted us to continue."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione stood and went to wrap her arms around him, lending him strength. "Harry, that is a wonderful thing to do for her!" She swallowed thickly. "Ginny would have loved us to continue the DA." She pulled back, wiping her eyes, and returned to her seat. By the time she was seated, the gleam had returned to Hermione's eyes. She went into planning mode. "The Ministry Six can be in charge of keeping an eye one everybody and go around checking wand movements, like you did last year! Any new spells you can teach us before hand and—"

"The what?" Harry looked confused.

"What? Oh…um, The Ministry Six. It's what the students are calling the group of us that went last year. You, me, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny." Hermione's eyes dimmed for a moment. "Well, I suppose it's only five now. But that's what people are calling us." She let out a shaky breath.

"Oh. Great. Another title. The Golden Trio and now the Ministry Six. Do people just love adding titles to everything I become involved in?" Harry huffed, lightening the mood considerably. Hermione giggled.

The two spoke of plans for the DA and the adventures of the Golden Trio, for the rest of the meal. As Harry was preparing to go back down to the dungeons, he turned to Hermione. "When do you think we'll get to see Ron?"

"Oh, dear! I completely forgot to tell you! Dumbledore said we could go visit Ron right after Dueling on Tuesday. Since you can't do Defense yet, he figured it would be a good time." She shrugged apologetically at him. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Wait, isn't dueling on Wednesday?" He stopped and turned back.

"Yes, but since you can't take any of your Tuesday classes they eliminated it for this week's schedule."

"Oh." He nodded again and exited.

###############

Snape was seated behind his desk and Ariadne had pulled a stool up next to him. The two sat talking quietly, when Harry knocked on the open door. Severus' gaze snapped to the door and he gestured for Harry to enter. When the teen had taken several tentative steps, Ariadne laughed. "Harry, Severus is not going to bite you! Come in!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Are we having the lessons in here now, sir?"

The corner of the potion's master's lips curled up slightly. "No, Mr. P-" He shot the blonde a quick glance and she glared at him. "Harry. We will be adjourning to my quarters to begin your Occlumency in the moderate comfort of my sitting room. Mistress Aureus will also be joining us. Will that be acceptable?"

Ariadne chuckled and rolled her eyes. Harry tilted his head and replied, "Um, sure. That would be nice, sir."

Looking back and forth between father and son, Ariadne grinned. "Listen to you two! You're both ridiculous."

"I am never ridiculous. It is demeaning." Severus sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." The blonde said forcefully. "You get all stilted and stuffy and you just called me Mistress Aureus, for Merlin's sake."

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Oh, shut up, Sev!" Harry gaped at her. "You know very well, I told Harry to call my Ariadne, or Ari if he wants. You call me by my first name! Stop being so reserved! Harry is obviously nervous, not only for the lessons but because you are being just a little cold!"

Severus stared at her for several long minutes with narrowed eyes. She met his black gaze with her own blue one and waited. Finally, he sighed. His posture relaxed slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Perhaps you are correct, Ariadne. Shall we go, then?"

He stood and opened a door set into the back wall of his classroom. Harry looked stunned, but followed obediently when Severus swept out of the room. Ariadne put a steadying arm around his shoulders. She smiled kindly at him. Harry looked up at her. _Hermione was right. I need to go have a talk with her. Maybe not so much as aunt as…_ His mind flipped through images of his father and Ariadne over the past few days. He grinned a little. _No, maybe not an aunt at all…_

Severus' quarters were warmer then Harry expected. A fire glowed in the grate and the room was well lit. At Snape's gesture, Harry seated himself on the over-large couch. Ariadne sat to his right and Snape his left. Both were turned toward him. He gulped, feeling a little intimidated and not at all comfortable being so close to both teachers.

"Harry, I'm here to give you support and to help you control your magical impulse to repel Severus from your mind. If you attempted to do so with the level of uncontrolled magic you now possess, it is very likely that you could seriously injure him. However, I will try to cap most of the magic with my own. I will sit right behind you and, when we are ready to begin, I want to lean back against me." Ariadne was gazing at him with a solemn expression he had never seen her wear. The mention of the damage he could do caused pain to flare up in her eyes and made him flinch. But he smiled at little at what he saw in her. He nodded.

Snape on his other side spoke up. "Yes, I will be as gentle as I possibly can, but you are accustomed to violent attacks and will probably react the same way the first time. Before we begin, however, I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Did you receive the book on Occlumency I left for you at Headquarters? Last year, as you know I was _very_…displeased with your progress or lack thereof. I had, of course, been under the assumption that you read the book I had left."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What book?"

"Ah. As I had begun to suspect." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and Ariadne smiled at him, reassuringly. "As I now know, that damned house elf was not so trust worthy as we thought him to be. I assumed he would follow my order and alert you to the book's presence. However, he obviously did not. I left a copy of _Occluding the Mind: a Paranoid Wizard's Guide to Keeping Secrets_ by Goterd Mellencrump. Because you never read it, through no fault of your own," He added at the look on Harry's face. "You did not understand of what I was speaking when I told you to clear your mind. Therefore, I propose that you allow me to enter your mind with you and show you show to set up the shields that you will need and the best method of clearing your mind. Then we shall enter my mind and you shall see exactly how those shields should look." Severus glanced behind Harry. "Ariadne, you are also an Occlumens, correct?"

"Yes, Severus. I am. However, I am not very accomplished. There are really only a few things I am able to hid behind my shields." She smiled sweetly at him.

He arched a brow. "Why do I doubt that? Oh, maybe because I know what your previous employment was. I am going to assume you are the second best Occlumens at this school. You would not have entered into Dumbledore's employ without shields that were superior to his abilities in Legilimency, which are considerable."

"Second only to you I suppose?" Ariadne grinned and laughed.

"Of course, my shields would be superior…"

"Now, you really sound like a Slytherin." Harry muttered softly, smiling.

Severus looked at him sharply, but only sniffed. "I am required to use my shield everyday to keep myself and others alive. Therefore, my abilities are superior to almost any other living person."

"You don't have to anymore, sir." Harry murmured. His expression was unreadable to Severus who looked at him blankly for a moment.

The austere man offered a small smile. Harry felt Ariadne stiffen behind him and grinned. "Can we start, sir?"

Severus nodded and raised a hand, almost as though to high five his son. Harry mirrored his action and placed his palm against his father's. Both men closed their eyes and Harry relaxed against the High Priestess.

###############

Several hours later, Harry trudged his way back to the common room. His head was much more organized and he now understood so much more. He also realized he would be able to learn much more now that he understood how to organize his thoughts. He had seen the shields of both professors. It was quite an experience. Snape's shields were mostly made of materials, such as metal or wood or diamond. He used sheer force to keep people out of his inner most thoughts. Those shields were carefully concealed behind false thoughts and weaker shields. It was all exactly as one would expect and probably the stronger and stealthier of the two. However, Ariadne's shields were less concrete. She employed a thick haze to cover her thoughts, and labyrinthine corridors that housed thousands of filing cabinets, all of which housed individual thoughts pertaining to specific topics or occurring in specific years. Entering the dark swirling black smoke caused confusion, headaches, and nausea that forced the attacker out and back into their own head. Snape also stumbled across a certain cabinet that was protected by a nightmare trip. If the trip was engaged, the intruder was forcibly thrown back into his or her own mind, which was then caught in a replay a specific horrific memory of Ariadne's. Snape suffered the memory twice before Ariadne could manage the spell to set him free. Harry certainly did not want to know what he had witnessed, as Snape remained deathly pale and trembled slightly for the remainder of the lesson.

The darkness of the castle pressed in on him and Harry hurried his steps. Hermione was once again awaiting his return. The two talked long into the night about Harry's lesson, his father, and so many other things.

In a parallel setting, Ariadne and Severus were seat together once again on his couch. The two stared into the flames, both replaying the memory that Severus was forced to live through. When she could bear the silence no longer, Ariadne said quietly, "It was my first human kill. The demons had so fully consumed me by then. You felt it, didn't you? The power I had, the greed and pleasure I felt in spilling human blood. Now you truly know what a monster I am."

She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slightly where she sat. She shivered. Her eyes were widened and filled with remembered pain, pleasure, and fear. Severus' gaze on her felt heavy. He felt a tingle run up his spine at the pleasure in her eyes and he closed his own briefly when her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her shuddering frame. "Ariadne, you are by no means a monster. As I stated once before, your past means nothing to me. I can see the beautiful woman that you are, both within and without. You are not a murder. Cease to think of yourself as one."

He held her long into the night, while she wept her grief and pain and fear until it faded into history, where it belonged.


	23. Of Lavolta

**I know the last chapter was a bit long. I was going to split it up, but I simply could not decide where. So this one is a little shorter, as are the following two. **

**Next Chapter is full of redheads. Also, I don't know much about fencing so, please, forgive my bumbling attempts. Thanks bunches.**

**Hope you like it! *grins***

**P.S. **_**Reviewer**_**, you didn't leave a reply email, so: Um...thanks for not trying to make sense of it? Nice. *snort* There will be Harry/Cho, but it is not the ultimate Harry pairing of the story. The focus, as you kindly pointed out, is not going to be Harry until much later. Severus and Ariadne are the main characters of this story, until Harry completes his training. Cho will be introduced soon, as both a character in her own right and a love interest for Harry. **

**(haven't done this in a while:) **

**Okay on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slightly where she sat. She shivered. Her eyes were widen and filled with remember pain, pleasure, and fear. Severus' gaze on her felt heavy. He felt a tingle run up his spine at the pleasure in her eyes and he closed his eyes briefly when he tongue slipped out to wet her lips. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her shuddering frame. "Ariadne, you are by means a monster. As I stated once before, your past means nothing to me. I can see the beautiful woman that you are, both within and without. You are not a murder. Cease to think of yourself as one."

He held her long into the night, while she wept her grief and pain and fear until it faded into history, where it belonged.

**Chapter 23 – Of Lavolta**

It was halfway through breakfast, which the headmaster wanted everyone to eat together in the Great Hall, before Ariadne and Severus awoke. Ariadne opened her eyes first this time. Looking around blearily, she was surprised for a moment to see where she was. Then memories of the previous evening infiltrated her mind. She sighed heavily, but realized the memory no longer brought her unbearable agony. There was still pain, but she could push it away. The blonde smiled softly and cast a quick tempus. "Fuck!"

Her exclamation brought the raven-haired man awake with a start. He automatically reached for his wand, eyes instantly alert and flittering around the room. She snorted. "Sev, everything's fine. Well, as fine as it's going to be when we are 45 minutes late for breakfast."

Severus blinked, back stiffening. "Oh damn. Use my floo to get back to your rooms to change." So saying, he stood and disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

Ariadne chuckled and did as she was bid. A very short shower later, she was changed into her plain Coven robes, with her dueling clothes underneath. It was a good thing she remembered which day it was. Tight black exercise pants and a bra-top were not her normal attire. She hurried down to the Great Hall, struggling to fasten her robes. Severus arrived only seconds after her, finishing his own numerous buttons on his way. She smiled at him and they entered together. Everyone else was already seated and eating. Two chairs had been left open, between the headmaster and Olympia. Aurelia and the brunette Runes Mistress both grinned widely at the pair.

Harry looked up from his food to see his father, punctual to a fault, as everyone knew, come to breakfast almost an hour late and with Ariadne. Harry smirked, biting his lip to keep himself from commenting. Snape would hear. Even at such a distance, Snape would hear.

When the two reached the head table, they both stopped to bow slightly to Dumbledore, murmuring, "Good morning, Headmaster."

Ariadne took her seat stiffly, aware of eyes on her. "If you even think to make any kind of comment, Olympia Ourania, I will make you wish you hadn't been born."

Olympia snapped her jaw shut and swallowed her words. She could not however keep the smile off her face. The High Priestess had not silenced anyone else though. "So how was your night? You never came back to the tower. I was waiting up for you to ask you something, but I gave it up at half past two." Aurelia was smirking.

The table fell silent. All eyes turned to the newly arrived pair. Seeing a situation for much embarrassment, Harry spoke. "I think that might have been my fault, ma'am. I wanted to look at Ariadne's Occlumency shields, but I don't really know what I'm doing. I tripped some kind horror loop and Pr-Severus found a way to save me from it by entering it himself. I don't really understand what happened, but he was stuck in it for a really long time. I didn't go back to my dorm until awfully late because I didn't want to leave him alone in such a weakened state, stuck inside the loop. Ariadne made me leave and promised me that she'd stay until she managed to reverse it or pull him out herself. I imagine that was very early this morning. Both of them must be awfully tired, so maybe you all could go easy with the third degree." Harry tread lightly on Hermione's foot, when he mentioned when he arrived back in the common room. Severus' expression was completely blank and Ariadne was looking at him with pride and gratitude. The rest of the table regarded the three with a mix of horror and fascination.

"Yes, well…I guess that answers all of our questions. I'm glad you seem to be in fine health this morning, Severus." Isoko murmured, smiling warmly at the man.

Snape's dark gaze flicked to her and he nodded, before returning to stare at his son. The boy had just told the most outrageous lie, _Well, if truth be told, it was merely an outrageous embellishment_, without batting an eye. If Severus hadn't known what really happened he would have believed the boy himself. It seems that his son was much more of an enigma then he first realized.

Severus turned back to his meal and quiet conversations popped up once more.

Down the table, Hermione was hissing whispers into Harry's ear. "Why did you just lie like that? Where did that come from? What are you covering up? What did they doooo?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Herm! Stop! I will answer your questions one at a time and when we are not in such an…inopportune spot."

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. The rest of the meal progressed without incident. When the dishes were cleared, the headmaster stood and beckoned for Ariadne.

"Alright, everybody. We need this room for Harry and Hermione's dueling and combat lesson. Clear out you lot! Severus, Olympia, and Aurelia, I want you all to stay." With that, she turned and began banishing tables. When the hall was clear, Dumbledore conjured several dueling rings and called Ariadne and Olympia's weapons cabinet from the dueling room in the Tower.

Olympia and Ariadne surveyed the room, as the others stood to the side. They exchanged a glance and nodded. Olympia turned and addressed the small group. "Ok, this is mostly for the teens' benefit. But Severus, do you fence? Or you, headmaster?"

Severus nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "In my time, I was one of the best in the field. However, that was many years ago. I am most likely not able to do so now, but if you wish me to go a bout with one of you ladies I will happily oblige."

Ariadne eyed him critically. "You lie, old man. I will duel you and we will see how incapable you are. However, we will first have a demonstration between Olympia and myself."

"Harry, Hermione, This type of combat requires intense physical training. It makes Quidditch look like a pleasant swim in a lagoon. You will begin with sticks and when we believe you are ready, you will take up a sword. It does not matter that you, Harry, are slightly smaller than most boys your age, just as it does not matter that Hermione is female and has a different center of gravity and less muscle mass. You will both be using the same equipment. We expect you to train many hours outside the time you spend here. Every morning when you awaken, you will need to meditate and run through your positions. Every evening before you meditate, you need to run through your positions. Practice like that at any moment you can spare. Any free time you have, should be spent in training. That is the only way you can improve. It took me five years to become competent enough to apply for my mastery. We want you to be able to apply for your mastery by the end you the school year." Harry snorted. "No, Potter! This is not a joke. This is not a goal. It is an order. You will apply for mastery and you _will_ achieve it. Or you will enter into real combat with Ariadne. I do not believe you would survive it. If you do, because of the prophecy, you will mostly likely never function properly again."

"Damn, Oly! You don't have to scare them from the beginning! I mean, threatening them with me is just not fair!" Ariadne laughed.

Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Very Cocky."

Ariadne turned her eyes, which were a pale shade of blue, on him and smirked. "Not cocky, Severus. Have you checked the World Ranking for Medieval style dueling in the past…hmm…I think it's 8 years now."

"Ten"

Ariadne turned surprised eyes on Olympia. "Really? That long?"

Olympia smiled. "In fact, it will eleven years ago in August. It was the day you got your mastery that the ranking changed. You were the youngest combatant to achieve Rank 1 in several centuries. Only Twenty-Two years old."

"Huh. I didn't realize. Shows how much I pay attention." She snorted.

"Ariadne? Um." Everyone turned to Harry and he bit his lip nervously.

"Yes, love?" the blonde smiled warmly.

"Um. I was wondering. Olympia said it took her five years to complete her mastery. And you say that you are the best in the world. How long did it take you?"

Ariadne wrinkled her nose. "About…eight and a half months. I spent most of that time in hard training for several different things, including my mastery in Defense and my mastery in Magical Dueling. I took all three tests within 72 hours of one another and received two of three Masteries. I didn't receive my mastery in the Dark Arts until a few years later." Her gaze flicked to Olympia then to Severus. She shook herself. "Now, enough talking! Olympia and I will show you all how a duel should look and then I will proceed to whup Professor Dumbledore's ass."

So saying, Ariadne conjured a coat stand and shed her outer robe, hanging it up. Severus closed his eyes briefly, the image of her body wrapped in a thin layer of spandex burned into his mind. The flashes of tanned skin, which shown through the gaps in the fabric, were enough to drive him mad. He released a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Immediately wishing he hadn't. Olympia had also shucked her outer robe, leaving her similarly attired. Both women were now stretching in preparation for their bout. Severus ground his teeth together and inhaled shallowly, only just able to remain in control of his reactions.

Ariadne paused in her stretch. She remained seated, her legs spread out into a very obtuse v. She was leaning forward and pulling on the tips of her toes. Remaining still, she addressed the two students. "Before every bout, you need to stretch, deeply, so that all your muscle are warmed for the match. If you pull a muscle while fighting, no one will stop to relieve the pain and you will automatically forfeit if you use any magic. Wandless and Incant-less magic are monitored in scored combat. Your mastery test will be thus. Any magic will be detected and you will not be allowed to reapply. In the past few years, they removed the intent-to-harm clause, which stated that any magic used in a bout would automatically be labeled Dark, assumed to be meant to harm the opponent. This meant that not only were you banned from retaking the test you were also arrested and put on trial for attempted assault or murder, depending on how much magic was used."

She finished her stretches and, after collecting her weapon, entered the dueling circle. She had chosen a beautifully wrought sword, which she swung and parried with a few times, testing its weight. Harry and Hermione gaped at the weapon. It looked much to heavy for her to lift. She smiled at them. "This is a bastard longsword. It weights about one and a half kilos, which is 3-ish pounds for us Yankees. It's roughly 55 inches long, or 4.5 feet. Say, five inches of that is handle. It's a cruciform pummeled handle. I like this one, because it gives me extra leverage. I can place part of my second hand on the handle. Olympia will be using a Katzblager, which is a longer type of shortsword. The whole sword is just under three feet in length and weighs about the same as mine. She doesn't like the long sword. The taller the person the more they will tend to favor a longsword over a shorter arming sword."

The two met in the middle of the circle and bowed to one another. Dumbledore called out for them to begin and they danced. At least, that is how it appeared to those who were watching. Their battle was an intricate dance of power and skill, beautiful to behold. They circled one another, each waiting for the other to move first. After several moments, their audience was getting nervous. Finally, the two seemed to move together, both surging forward. Their swords met in a clash of metal on metal and the hilts met. With greater height and weight, Ariadne managed to force Olympia to drop and back off. They parried and thrust, striking when and where they were able. They spun, twisted, circled, rolled, and rose to strike again. Neither took their eyes off the other, even for a second. The bout continued for over twelve minutes, before Ariadne was able to get under Olympia's guard and disarm her. The grinning blonde bowed again and offered Olympia her weapon back handle first.

"Never hand anyone a weapon blade first. It is both rude and dangerous. Having the blade face you is a sign of respect." Olympia stated, panting slightly. "If you are worried about injury to yourself or if you wish to slight your opponent, offer them the whole sword, laying flat across your palms."

Ariadne smiled and glanced to Dumbledore, looking completely collected and breathing normally. Olympia glared at her. "Well, old man, ready to be beaten again?"

"Again?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

The high priestess grinned. "Yes, again. At the time I received my mastery I was required two fight two Ranked individuals. Dumbledore was Ranked 2 at the time, having only recently lost to a rather talented Chinese Swordsman named Feng Hu-Ming. I thought Hu was a darling, but he was an absolute menace with a blade. I only just beat him. It was a simple stroke of luck really."

Olympia, having gotten her breath back, laughed loudly. "Oh, Merlin! Can I _please_ tell them how you won?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes and blushed slightly, but nodded. Olympia turned to the small group, glancing at Severus. "All mastery bouts are private, unless the applicant is fighting the person who holds Rank 1. So I was there, in the audience. They were so evenly match in skills that the bout had gone on for almost 45 minutes, when Feng swooped in and managed to slash at Ari. It didn't catch her skin, but it did get the fabric of her shirt, which split from the rip. The fabric came loose, exposing her right breast. Feng was so mesmerized the sight of her naked skin that he simply dropped his guard and stared at her. She disarmed him, put a sweatshirt on, and asked him on a date." Olympia was chuckling at she spoke. Everyone looked torn between amusement and shock. Severus sneered, slightly. "They dated steadily for the next few years, but…uh…things didn't work out."

"Why is that?" Severus asked snidely.

Ariadne turned her gaze on him, again. This time her eyes were a dark stormy color. "It turned out he was an assassin, sent by the ruling Dey of Algiers to kill me and my Coven. We were too powerful for him to allow us to live. The threat was eliminated."

"There has not been a reigning Dey in Algiers since the mid-1800s." Severus said dryly.

"Legally, no, but the ruler of the underworld, so to speak, their form of the Mob, is called the Dey. He is the whoremaster of the city."

"I see…"

She regarded him impassively for a moment more, before turning back to Dumbledore. "Well?"

The headmaster nodded. Upon agreeing to the duel, the old man had transfigured his voluminous purple robes into dueling robes. Now he made his way, slowly, to the center of the combat circle and bowed to Ariadne. She returned the gesture and raised her sword. From a scabbard on his hip, Dumbledore drew a longsword similar to Ariadne's weapon, but much more ornate. Its pommel glittered in the light.

It was obvious, by both the expression of her face and the pattern of her movements, that this bout was much more difficult for Ariadne. Within the first twenty minutes, the high priestess had broken into a sweat. Her eyes were almost obsessively flittering over Dumbledore, looking for an opening. Her upper lip was curled back into a snarl and she fought ferociously. Trying to anticipate his next move. Dumbledore was equally focused. Power radiated from both figures, but not magical power. A more base power, sheer force. Even Olympia watched in awe.

It took over half an hour for Ariadne to end the bout. She managed to sneak in under the headmaster's weakening guard and lay the edge of her sword under his chin. The old man smiled and tilted his head, further exposing his neck to her. It was a gesture of concession. "Forfeit due to Fatal Touch. Excellent bout, Ariadne. I have not had this much fun in a very long while."

Olympia stepped forward, running diagnostic spells over both and healing the minor injuries they had sustained. That done, Dumbledore returned to his original spot and the two professors turned to their students. They talked through the basic rules and movements before handing them both staves. Ariadne took Harry and Olympia Hermione, to show them the positions that they would need to drill into their bodies over the next few days. Once these were learned to Ariadne's satisfaction, the two would be shown new positions. The two teens spent until lunch reviewing and practicing the positions that they had been assigned. Olympia watched and coached them, while Ariadne discussed dueling with Severus and Aurelia, who seemed about evenly matched. Neither had received a mastery, but both had been trained by a Master (or in Aurelia's case a Mistress). Aurelia suggested that since they appeared even, maybe they should go a bout at the next lesson. Severus agreed wryly, "It may assist you to show them combatants who are not the very top in the field."

Finally, noontime rolled around and the High Priestess called a halt to the lesson. "Okay, people. Lunch is about to start. I suggest we add a lesson on Saturday afternoons to your schedules, a shorter one of course. So we can review any progress you've made and possibly assign a couple more positions. These will be cumulative. Do not stop practicing a movement simply because we stopped having you demonstrate it regularly. We will being doing random position checks, to make sure you've both been practicing. Understand?"

The teens nodded. Olympia grinned. "Good. You are all free to go. Be back for lunch in fifteen minutes. It will take us that long to change and set the room to rights."

Her comment drew the potion's master's gaze back to the flashes of skin that Ariadne seemed to be purposely teasing him with. Biting back a groan of frustration, the raven-haired man exited the room quickly. He did however wait outside for his son, intending to question the boy on this morning's blatant untruth.

Harry was engaged in a lively debate with Hermione about which duel was more exciting when he exited the Hall. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?"

Harry started at the quiet request and turned to Severus. "Sure, Professor. Can Hermione come too?"

Severus eyed the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She fidgeted but met his gaze steadily. "If she must. Follow me."

Severus led them into an unused classroom and locked the door behind the two. "Mr. Potter, why is it that you are completely unable to block someone from viewing your emotions and thoughts, both in your head and on your face, but you were somehow able to lie easily and blatantly to the most accomplished Legilimens in Great Britain, without braking a sweat. The headmaster was completely unaware of your untruth, of that I am quite sure."

Harry's eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um…Because I never lie, sir. I'm horrible at it. Everyone knows that. So why would anyone think that I was lying now?"

Severus stared at him, speechlessly, for several moments. "It seems that I have, yet again, underestimated you, Harry."

The boy grinned broadly. "Everyone always does, sir. Not that I mind. It's very useful."

Severus blinked. "Yes…well, my next question. Why did you lie?"

Hermione, who had been watching the back-and-forth like a tennis match, snapped her gaze to Harry. She had been wondering the exact same thing all morning.

Harry looked serious now, but there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Well, Severus, I thought that you two didn't need anymore questions. You both deserve some privacy and some happiness. I like Ariadne and she seems like she's been good for you. I mean you're being much nicer to me, and even Hermione, since Ariadne got here. I think that if you two want to start dating it's nobody's business but your own. I don't care what you did after I left. And plus, it would not do to have Ariadne seem like a better Occlumens then The Great Spy, so I had to fix that problem too. Everyone knows I like going poking around in places I don't belong, so it's not like it was impossible."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"So…yeah. You two look good together." Harry grinned.

"Not that I must explain myself to you. However, Mistress Aureus and I are not" his lip curled in disgust. "_dating_. We are colleagues and friends. Nothing more."

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. That's why you ogled her the entire lesson!"

In his shock, Severus let the locking spell on the door drop, as he gaped at his son. Harry met his eyes, gave him a cocky grin, and turned. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her quickly out of the room, exclaiming, "Let's go, before he realizes exactly what I said!"

The two took off running down the hall and disappeared. Hermione's giggles could still be heard even when the two were out of sight. Severus shook himself out of his stupor and scowled. Making his way to his chamber to change for the afternoon Order Meeting, he wished there were some first years he could terrify or upper years he could terrorize. Deducting house points was exactly what he needed right now.

**As always, please review.**


	24. Of Love

**Hey guys. I've got a few chapters on deck now. So updates will be regular for a while, but my classes start again in about a week, so. No promises. Thanks for all the support and reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**On with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. That's why you ogled her the entire lesson!"

In his shock, Severus let the locking spell on the door drop, as he gaped at his son. Harry met his eyes, gave him a cocky grin, and turned. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her quickly out of the room, exclaiming, "Let's go, before he realizes exactly what I said!"

The two took off running down the hall and disappeared. Hermione's giggles could still be heard even when the two were out of sight. Severus shook himself out of his stupor and scowled. Making his way to his chamber to change for the afternoon Order Meeting, he wished there were some first years he could terrify or upper years he could terrorize. Deducting house points was exactly what he needed right now.

**Chapter 24 – Of Love**

Up in the Coven Tower, Ariadne was getting a similar shock. Olympia was always ready before the blonde, so the brunette now stood by watching and smirking at Ariadne struggle to decide what to wear. She stood wrapped in a bathrobe staring forlornly into her closet. "Oly! I have nothing to wear!!!"

The Runes' Mistress rolled her eyes and went over to stand next to her friend. "You have plenty to wear. Just put on whatever, cuz I don't you will get the same reaction from Severus as you did this morning."

Ariadne stiffened.

"I mean, when you took off your robes to get ready for our duel, the man was nearly salivating."

The high priestess relaxed for a moment then spun to stare at her friend. "What? What are you talking about?"

Olympia grinned. "He couldn't take his eyes off you. He was rigid the entire time, barely moved a muscle. I bet he was trying to convince himself he didn't want you and trying to convince everybody else that he hadn't noticed what you looked like."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! You were dressed the same as I was." Ariadne blinked away the images that Olympia's words had conjured in her mind. "Help me find what to wear. We need to impress the Order and I don't want to blow it!"

The two spent the next few minutes flipping through her closet. Finally, they settled on a long black sleeveless silk dress that laced all the way up the front. Shedding her robe and slipping it over her head, Ariadne turned to examine her reflection. She nodded and pulled her wand from the discarded robe. Fixing her hair into a braided chignon, she slipped the wand into its thigh holster through a small slit in the fabric. She pulled on her dress robes, which she only now noticed matched Harry and Severus' hair. They were such a deep black they shined blue in the light. Over the right breast, the Coven's crest was displayed proudly, with a sword and wand crossed underneath, indicating that she was High Priestess. Ariadne completed her wardrobe by pulling on her black ankle boots.

The two exited the quarters and gathered the rest of the Coven, all of whom had their official Coven robes on. Ariadne nodded and they made their way to the Entrance Hall. It seemed everyone had dressed to impress. Professor McGonagall was wearing robes of a muted green. Dumbledore's robes hurt the eyes with their bright white background and golden snitches zooming around on them. Severus was in black dress robes, his usual color, but he had washed the potion's residue from his hair and he seemed to have more color then usual. Ariadne's heart stuttered at the sight of him, but she quickly squelched the emotions rising in her chest. Harry and Hermione were the only ones in muggle attire. Hermione wore a flowered sundress and Harry had on jeans and a loose t-shirt. Ariadne eyed the boy critically. She would need to take him shopping very soon.

The small group left the school to apparate to The Burrow. Dumbledore had explained to the Coven the previous morning who the Weasleys were. Their arrival at the redheads' front door caused quite a stir.

A small owl with a letter attached to its foot buzzed out the window and began flying mad circles around Harry's head. He laughed and swatted at it, trying to grab the parchment. The owl was followed by one of the twins, who was shouting. "Come back here, you damned daft little thing! I didn't finish attaching that…"

He stopped speaking at the sight before him. "Oh. Never mind." He turned and headed back into the house, leaving the door open. "MUM! HARRY'S HERE! HERMIONE TOO. AND A BUTT LOAD OF ORDER MEMBERS!!!"

With Harry and Hermione in the lead, the small group approached the house tentatively. The twin's announcement had caused an uproar. "BRING THEM IN, GEORGE!!!"

"NO, I'M GEORGE!! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, WOMAN!" the shout reverberated down the stairs and caused the present twin to chuckle.

"OH SHUT UP FRED! I AM IN NO MOOD!"

"MOLLY, WHEN DOES THE MEETING START?"

"NOW, ARTHUR!"

"OH BLAST!"

Voices echoed through the house, causing Severus to cringe visibly. A snigger could be heard and then, "LANGUAGE, ARTHUR! RON! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE TABLE!!"

"Mum, I really don't think we should be having the meeting here." Ron said quietly entering the kitchen. Harry caught the words as he entered the living room. He continued on through the room and stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Ron! Mate, how are you doing?" Harry murmured.

When Ron heard Harry's voice, he froze and turned very slowly to face him. His eyes were so filled with pain and grief and anger that Harry stepped back. He turned away from the guilt and accusation he could see there. Stepping back out of the room, he let the others pass.

Mrs. Weasley, oblivious to other's presence in the room, spoke without turning from the stove. "Ron, we've had this conversation a hundred times! We will participate in the order. Your father, several of your brothers, and I are all active members and we will remain so. I don't care who you think is responsible for what happened to G-Ginny. We _will_ remain in the order. I will avenge my daughter's death." She turned, eyes boring holes in Ron. "I will _kill_ that bitch for taking my daughter from me!"

She looked up at a movement in the doorway to see several shocked faces staring back at her. She flushed slightly, then smiled. It did not reach her eyes. "Oh! Come in! Come in. George said you were here, but I am sure you heard. Where's Harry? Oh Hermione, how are you holding up, dear?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder, quickly. "I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny would have wanted us to keep fighting and that's what I've been trying to do." Her words were watery, but they made the redheaded woman's eyes flash.

"Good, dear. You're right." She trailed off, muttering, "If only Ron could see that…"

Hermione nodded absently. She was staring at Ron, critically. He shifted on his feet, not looking at her. "Mum, I'm going to go set up that table now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and shooed him out of her kitchen. "That's nice, dear. Make sure there are enough chairs."

In the slight commotion, Hermione slipped back into the living room. Harry stood stiffly, his back to her, looking out a window. She walked up behind him slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move at first, but after several minutes, he spoke. "Hermione, he's so angry. He's worse then I've ever seen. This makes fourth year look like…I dunno, a minor disagreement about schoolwork. I think…his eyes…he…He hates me." The last was flat, completely void of emotion.

Hermione shuddered at his tone. "Harry, it's Ron. He can't hate you! He'd never hate you. He's just grieving. He's taking this harder then the rest of the family. He saw how she looked and what happened to her after the Chamber. Remember, it's only been a couple months. I know it feels like so much longer for you and I, but he's had nothing else to think about. I think we need to go and talk to him. Tell him what's going on. Give him something else to focus on."

Harry sighed softly, but nodded. He remained still for several more minutes. The view from the window was so peaceful. It seemed to Harry so far removed from his life, from any life. Like an image in a dream. The sun glittered gently off the over-green leaves. A gnome ran across the sweet-smelling grass, being chased by what looked like a gopher. A soft wind blew through the treetops. The world beyond the glass was awash with colors and happiness and peace. Harry envied it. He leaned back against Hermione and her arms came around his waist. "'Mione, why can't we simply step out this window and exist in that world? The one with no war, no death, no agony, or grief. Where everything is peaceful and calm."

Hermione laid her cheek against his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know, Harry. But no world is without pain or death. It's what makes life that much sweeter."

Harry nodded. He straightened out of her loose embrace and turned. "Alright. Let's go talk to Ron."

She smiled at the determination in his eyes and followed him out to the back garden. The two Gryffindors were met with the sight of Ron sitting stiffly on a stump, as if awaiting their entrance. The table for the Order meeting was set up and surrounded by numerous chairs. Harry smiled weakly and went to sit by his best friend. Before he could reach the redhead, however, Ron stood and took one step. "Harry…"

"Ron, I know you're hurting pretty badly right now." Harry bit his tongue briefly. "Ginny only passed into the veil a couple months ago and we are all still grieving. I wanted to say I'm sorry for taking her with us to the Ministry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. She was too young to die and I never wanted anyone to give up their life for me like that. For one of my stupid mistakes. I know she chose to come, but I shouldn't have allowed it. I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened. I wanted you to know. Hermione and I were thinking that maybe you need something to focus on to help give you space to work through all the shit. I was wondering if you—"

"NO!" Ron was clutching the sides of his head and shaking it back and forth. "No! I won't let you pull me into another one of your crazy suicide missions. I can't do this anymore, Harry. I know you never wanted her to die. Obviously. You never mean for anyone to die, but someone always does. Cedric died in fourth year because he went with you to the graveyard. I nearly died in first year in that set of traps guarding the stone. Hermione nearly died in second year because of the basilisk. Sirius attacked me in third year and we _all_ nearly died because of Lupin! Everyone around you is always getting hurt. People who are close to you die! I'm sorry if it hurts you, Harry, you're still my best friend, but I just can't put the rest of my family in danger by hanging out with you, helping you. I can't be close to you. I refuse to choose you over my own blood. It's too dangerous. I can't lose any more of my family because of you!"

Harry stumbled back, as he'd been struck. He stared at Ron with unbelieving eyes. His breathing sped up. Hermione stepped forward, worried about his magic getting out of control, but he spoke before she could reach him. "How could you say that, Ron? How _could_ you? Is this how you honor Ginny's memory? Do you honestly believe that if you desert me in the middle of a war that you'll still be my best friend? Or better yet, that it'll make you and your family any less of a target? We are at war, damn it! Ron, can't you understand that by giving up like this, Voldemort wins!"

There were tears in Harry's eyes, but he refused to let them spill over. Ron glared, hurt and hatred flaring in his gaze. "I thought that you of all people would understand wanting to protect my family." He turned his back on Harry.

Harry's jawed worked but no words came out. He felt as if some piece of his childhood was dying before his eyes. He was losing his best friend. _No. I've lost him. The moment he decided I was too dangerous to associate with, I lost him. It's over._ Anger and pain bubbled up in Harry throat and splashed over in a torrent of acid words. "Fine, Ron. Protect your family as you see fit. I am sure Ginny would be proud of her big brother for using her death as an excuse to slink away like a coward and hide. Bury your head in the sand, Ron, and try to forget all the rest of the world. All the other families who lost someone to this war. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who lost their lives even as they breath, my own parents, your mum's brothers who died before I was even born, the Diggory's, the Greengrass's who now have no father, Sirius who lost 12 years of his life in Azkaban, and all the nameless crowd, honored by a printed list in the _Profit_ everyday. The death toll in this war is just going to rise and that has nothing to do with me. People make choices. And not matter how much you'd like to step in and do it for them, you can't take that away from someone. That would make you no better then Voldemort. You can't protect something by ignoring the world, Ron. And you can't protect something that you don't have. If you all just gave up now, that's what would happen. If I just gave up, we would all die, Ron. Don't you think I would love to just ignore the world? Ignore my responsibility? I would love to bury my head in the sand, but I can't. If I did, the war is lost. If I took the luxury that you are taking, We Would All Die!" Harry lowered his voice, which had risen to a shout, and took a deep breath. Ron, who had spun angrily at his words, was glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. "Do what you want, Ronald. I don't care. But _do not_ think that after this war if over, if I am still alive, that you can come crawling back and we'll be like we always were. I will never trust you again, after what you did to me today. You hurt me today more then anyone I can remember."

Harry turned on his heel and marched back across the yard. Brushing passed the people gathered in the doorway, he returned to his window in the living room. He was using all his very recently acquired skills to keep his magic in check. He could not believe that Ron had reacted that way. Ron had never deserted him when it really counted. _Except in fourth year…_

He was brought out of his pained musing by a movement behind him. He spun, his wand drawn, to find Ariadne watching him proudly. She nodded when he returned the wand to his pocket. "We really need to get you a wand holster. And new clothes!"

He simply turned back to the window. She stepped up next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. Squeezing gently she murmured, "Harry, I am very proud of the way you held onto your temper back there. I could see that you were close to snapping and I could feel your magic bubbling close to the surface. You did well."

She watched him closely. He seemed to deflate a little at her words. "Thank you." He replied very softly.

"Harry, I know you're hurting. I understand that you feel betrayed. I don't want to belittle your feelings, but you need to distance yourself from them. The Order meeting is about to start and you need to show them that you are ready to take on your role. That you can live up to your title. You will be the Boy-Who-Lived. Push the pain aside for just a little while. When we get back to the castle, you need to talk about it to someone. I am always here for you, if you need me. Anytime! But right now, you need to calm down."

He turned pained eyes on her. "He was my first real friend. He's the reason I'm a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. I feel like my childhood just died and there isn't anything I can do about it. I-I just don't understand how he could say stuff like that…"

Ariadne wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly for several minutes. He let the tears in his eyes finally leak out, but he simply couldn't muster up the will to cry. He wouldn't allow Ron the satisfaction of knowing his friendship meant that much to Harry, that he had the ability to wound him that deeply. Harry hugged her back briefly, then pulled back.

The blonde smiled gently. "Feel better?"

He nodded, rubbing at the tears. She chuckled softly and pulled the wand from her thigh holster. He eyes her leg oddly. Whispering a quick-fix charm, she removed the tear track and the redness from his eyes. He looked exactly how he had when they arrived earlier, minus the cheerful smile. She nodded at him and he bit his lip. Glancing at the empty doorway, Harry squared his shoulders and tilted his head up. "I'm ready for the Order Meeting. Is everyone here?"

"I believe Lupin and Black were not able to come. Also, Tonks has been detained on Auror business."

He nodded. "So will Hermione and I finally be allowed to attend formally, or are we still children banished to listen at keyholes?" His words dripped with sarcasm and he sneered lightly.

Ariadne grinned. "You are to be inducted with the Coven."

Harry gaped at her for a moment. Then he grinned and went in search of the others.

**Feed me!!! I am Review Monster!!! Thanks!**


	25. Of Explanations

**There is a huge, long paragraph sorta in the middle of the Order meeting that introduces the girls to the Order. You could skip it or skim it, but it gives you more info about them and gives you clue about how powerful they **_**all**_** really are.**

**Last Chapter…**

"I'm ready for the Order Meeting. Is everyone here?"

"I believe Lupin and Black were not able to come. Also, Tonks has been detained on Auror business."

He nodded. "So will Hermione and I finally be allowed to attend formally, or are we still children banished to listen at keyholes?" His words dripped with sarcasm and he sneered lightly.

Ariadne grinned. "You are to be inducted with the Coven."

Harry gaped at her for a moment. Then he grinned and went in search of the others.

**Chapter 25 – Of Explanations**

The table in the Weasley's back garden was noisy and over crowded. Ron was noticeably absent, but the Twins and Bill and Charlie were present. At the head of the table, Dumbledore stood, an empty seat to either side of him. Aurelia was perched on a bench, sandwiched between Fred and George, giggling madly at something one of them said. Isoko was sitting next to Bill and the two seemed engrossed in conversation. Olympia was sitting next to Severus, on one side, and Minerva on the other. The three seemed to be silently watching the rest of the table. Ekantika was whispering conspiratorially to Mad Eye Moody. The rest of the table was filled with chattering people, most of whom Harry could not identify.

He raised an eyebrow at the seating. Standing silently in the doorway, he waited for Ariadne to appear behind him. When she did, he stepped into the sunlight and approached the table. Dumbledore spotted him and called, "Harry, please come have a seat. Ariadne, you too."

The headmaster gestured to the empty seats. Hermione was seated to the right of one seat. She smiled at Harry. When he was seated on the headmaster's right and the blonde to the old man's left, Dumbledore began, "Now, let's begin the meeting. I am sure you are all wondering who these five strangers sitting among us are. I would like to introduce to you five new member of the Hogwarts faculty, The Summer Coven. Ladies, if you would please stand?"

There were several gasps, as the girls all rose. "Ariadne," She inclined her head. "The high priestess of the Coven, is going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She has also kindly agreed to train our Harry here in several of the subject in which she holds a mastery."

There were several shouts of luck at her new teaching post. She chuckled, having heard about the curse many times now. She stopped laughing however when a voice at the back of the table yelled, "And what exactly makes her qualified to teach anybody?"

Her back straightened and her head went up. "If the person who posed that question would kindly stand?"

A tall brunette with intense blue eyes stood at the other end of the table. Fred, George, and Harry all groaned, "Ollie!"

Ariadne glanced in question across at the raven-haired teen. He rolled his eyes. "Ariadne, this is Oliver Wood. Ollie, this is my new tutor. Be nice to her. Ariadne, he was team captain of Gryffindor Quidditch for three years. Don't kill him. He's a nice guy."

Fred laughed. "If a bit loony!"

"Especially about sports. " George added.

Oliver was not amused. He scowled at his former teammates. "My question stands."

Ariadne pursed her lips. "Mr. Wood, you have never heard of the Summer Coven?"

The young man shook his head. "Alright, you may wish to look further into our history, for we are world famous. The reaction from your companions should have alerted you of that. However, since you asked. I have masteries in the Dark Arts, Magical Dueling, and Medieval Style Combat. I Rank 1 in physical dueling. I also Rank 2, currently, in Magical Dueling, although I have a sneaking suspicion that I will be outed from that spot. I am the High Priestess of this Coven and I am very skilled in Coven Magic, a branch that has been lost to this isle since time out of mind. I also took my mastery test in Defense, but as I was physically exhausted at the time and collapsed soon after, the judges deemed my performance sub-par. I would not recommend taking three mastery tests in 72 hours. It is not a good idea." Ariadne winked at Harry. "My sisters are also tutoring Harry in their chosen fields. Olympia will be assisting me with both Physical Combat and Magical Combat, as she has masteries in both. She will also be teaching him, and all the students at Hogwarts, Ancient Runes. Olympia ranks 3 in America and 12th in the world in Magical Combat." Olympia inclined her head from where she stood, smirking slightly. "Ekantika will be taking over Professor Flitwick's first through third year Charms classes, as well as teaching Harry, and anyone wanting to take the class, Magical Dance. In both subjects, she holds a mastery. She also ranks 8th in the world in Magical Dance." Ekantika grinned and waved. "Isoko will be instructing Harry, and the students, in Archery. She ranks 4th in the world. She will also be taking over for Professor Binns, in teaching History of Magic." The brunette smiled shyly and nodded. "Aurelia will be taking over S-Professor Snape's first through third year potion's classes. She is a world famous experimental potion's designer, currently working on improving the Wolfsbane potion and developing a potion to boost immunity to Dementors. She will also be teaching a class on the use of non-magical herbs, as she is a very skilled homeopath." Aurelia grinned and saluted.

"Now, Mr. Wood, you have met my sister and me. Do you still question our qualifications? Or would you prefer a demonstration?" Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

Oliver's eyes were wide, but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. "N-no. I believe you. But I was wondering, if you rank second, who ranks first?"

Ariadne smirked and directed her gaze to Dumbledore. The old man smiled. "I do, young Mr. Wood. However, it is possible that Ariadne lost her Magical Duel to me because she was worn out from beating me so thoroughly in our physical one. After our bout at physical combat, she even went on to beat the then top ranking Feng Hu-Ming in scored combat." He grinned indulgently at the blonde at his side and she cringed. "I will never understand why she chose to take all three test in such a short amount of time."

Ariadne stiffened and Olympia bit her lip. The others were completely still. The high priestess curled her lip back slowly. "You understand perfectly, Dumbledore, why I was forced into that situation. Or have you forgotten exactly who we are?"

Dumbledore met her hard gaze, all trace of the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I have not forgotten, Mistress Aureus, what you are. What I made you all."

The Coven, who were all seated once more, watched the staring match tensely. Severus, who was seated to Ariadne's left, slipped a hand under the table and squeezed her calf reassuringly. Because she was standing, he could not take her hand unnoticed. The gesture gave her the courage to say, "Would you care to explain to them exactly what you put us through, a group of teenage girls?"

"Ariadne," He turned out to the table, addressing the whole Coven. "Ladies, I have never fully apologized for the harshness of what you underwent during the last War. I should have chosen older students, but you were the best suited and, simply put, I had to have the best. I am deeply sorry for how that effected your childhoods. It did, however, give you each other and a very full and prosperous life."

The Coven were staring at him, confounded. The rest of the table was regarding him with something between shock and horror, not understanding what they were speaking of, but definitely not likely the sound of it. Seeing the sea of faces glaring at him, Dumbledore sighed. "This was not how I wanted to tell you, however. The Summer Coven were the highly trained assassins who were sent out during the last war to eliminate any Death Eaters who strayed from the British Isles."

Relief washed through the group followed by an incredulous sense of fear. _Dumbledore_ had a group of _assassins_, who were now working as _teachers?!?_

Molly stood. "Albus, how could you let these women teach?!? Especially teach Harry?"

"Molly, they were assassins. Were. That was their duty only because I made it so. They did not choose the life I force upon them. At the time, they were the best. In 1975, when most of these girls were only 12 years old, I pulled them from their studies as Salem Academy and placed them into special training, with full permission from their parents or legal guardians. From the moment they entered my care, they did nothing be train. They are the best. However, they have not been assassins, they have had no missions, since 1981, when Harry here ended the first war. You will not question them. You will accept them for what they are. Excellent teachers. Isn't that right, Harry? Hermione?"

Harry looked up at the headmaster. Ignoring the fact that he had only had lessons from two of the five women, he nodded. Hermione, taking her cue from Harry, did likewise. The raven-haired teen smiled at Ariadne. "They are excellent teachers, sir. Ariadne is the best Defense teacher I have ever encountered. No Offense to Remus, who isn't here."

The headmaster smiled warmly at him. Looking back at the table, he continued. "Now that that is out of the way, we may proceed. We have lost our chief spy."

The table was utter chaos. The old man's words caused pandemonium to break loose. He raised a hand and slowly everyone settled. "As you can see, Severus is perfectly fine. Due to a strange case of accidental magic, his Dark Mark has been purged and he is not longer in Voldemort's employ. Severus, kindly show them your arm?"

The Potion's master stood and complied. The Order sat absolutely still staring at the man's bare skin. Severus smiled slightly at his son and Harry grinned back. Severus found himself surprised and pleased at the boy's newfound ability to compartmentalize his emotions. He was hiding the betrayal he no doubt felt from the Weasley brat's words. He gave a small nod and received one in return, as well as a flash of pain that disappeared quickly.

"Thus, we need to find a new spy. If anyone has any information about a current Death Eater who would be willing to defect or someone willing to make such a sacrifice, please contact me after the meeting. Or if it is more convenient, simply give the information to Harry or Severus and they will relay it to me."

The table was completely silent. Severus sat heavily. _Surely the old man understood what that gesture meant? Was he insane?_

Harry gaped at the man. _How could he have that much faith in me? Or is it another ploy? Make people believe in me? Why would he do that, now though?_

"And our last item of business, as far as I know, would be to announce that Lucius Malfoy was caught in the same magical accident as Severus and is now out of commission. He is no longer a Death Eater and is confined to the castle."

The last comment was simply too much. The group just rolled their eyes and glared at the headmaster. He chuckled. "Any other orders of business?"

There were several shakes of the head and Dumbledore dismissed the meeting. As people wandered away to eat some of the food Molly had made, Oliver approached Harry. He grinned. "So, Har, this Ariadne is your tutor, huh?"

Harry was looking around for her at the moment and missed the implication in Oliver's question. He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Oliver laughed. "Good on you, Harry! She's a lot older than you. Must be very…informative."

He caught the tone this time and his gaze swung to pin Oliver. "Wood, I don't like your tone nor what you are implying."

Oliver took half a step back at the look in Harry's eyes. "Woah, Harry. I didn't mean any harm."

"I am not having any kind of intimate relationship with any of my tutors, thank you very much." He narrowed his eyes at the look that had sprung upon the other's face. "And Ariadne, who is literally old enough to be my mother, is already taken and believe me, you do not want to muck about with that!" Harry shuddered slightly at the looked he'd glimpsed on his father's face, when the man had watched Lucius kiss Ariadne.

Oliver's eyes widened at Harry's reaction, but he nodded. "Damn! Maybe her sister is free?"

Harry chuckled. "Which one? Anyway, I haven't seen anything, but I wouldn't bet on it. Have you seen them? What is the likelihood that any of them are single? Although Aurelia seems quite taken with Fred, come to think of it…"

Oliver sighed and wandered off a few minutes later. With Oliver gone, Harry was left apart, standing in the Weasley's yard. He eyed the people milling around the food table warily. A presences at his back had Harry once again on alert. Hand on his wand, he turned slowly. The raven-haired teen sighed and relaxed at the sight of his father.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was mildly impressed with the manner in which you conducted yourself today. I had not realized you were capable of reigning in your emotions in that way. Do I assume the Occlumency played a role?"

Harry nodded, pain creeping into his eyes. "Yeah. It helped a lot. So did Ari's training on magic control. I think, without it, I may have blown something up."

Severus smirked and nodded. Harry continued, "Have you seen her by the way? I wanted to talk to her. And warn her that Oliver is interested."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Interested?"

Harry snorted. "Yes. He thought…well, he thought her and I were a couple. When I point blank told him that we were not, he decided he should go console Ariadne on not having a boyfriend, so to speak. I told him she did, but I am not sure he believed me."

Severus sneered. "Boyfriend? I hardly think Lucius Malfoy would appreciate the title."

Harry raised an eyebrow and made a great show of gagging. "Yeah, well. I am sure he wouldn't, even if it applied to him. But of course, that is not who I was talking about. I was referring to you, obviously."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "As I have said. Friends and colleagues, nothing more. Now leave me, you annoying brat."

Harry rolled his eyes even though he knew his father couldn't see it. "Sure, sure. Keep repeating that. Maybe _someone_ will believe you. I certainly don't." So saying, Harry hotfooted it out of there, just in case. His search for Ariadne took him into the living room again, where he found her deep in conversation with Auror Shackleblot.

"Ari!" Harry called, trying to push through the press of people. She looked up at him and smiled. Shackleblot eyed the two speculatively. When Harry finally reached them, he greeted the big man with a smile of his own.

"Hello, Harry. That was certainly an interesting display this morning. Is there any information I should pass on to you?" He grinned.

Harry snorted again. It seemed he was doing that more often lately. "Right, Shackleblot, like anybody would ever give _me_ any kind of important information. Dumbledore is batty and everyone knows it."

The auror chuckled. "I think you're wrong, Harry. The old man put a lot of faith in you and Snape today. And I think it will make a difference."

"Yeah, well at least, he deserves it." Harry muttered. "Ariadne, could I have speak with you, if you aren't too busy? Maybe back at the castle?"

Ariadne met his gaze and nodded briefly. "Always, Harry. I told you that."

Shackleblot wrinkled his nose, eyeing them, but nodded his goodbye and moved off.

The two departed down the front walk and apparated back to Hogwarts. Claiming a place by the lake, they sat in silence for several minutes. It was peaceful here. Dragonflies flittered across the surface of the water and the giant squid waved a tentacle at them. Harry smiled sadly. "Ari, can I tell you a story?"

The blonde nodded, but didn't speak. She was afraid her words might stop his mouth. He needed to vent, remove some of the burden that rested on his shoulders.

"It's about a young boy. Very young, only about two or three years old. This boy is an orphan. Both his parents died in a drunken car crash. He lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. This little family of his hates him. He doesn't know his own name. He believes he is called freak, or perhaps boy, but he isn't sure." Harry went on to describe his childhood, all the torment and abuse and neglect. Until he met Hagrid, "Then a letter came for the boy, a beautiful letter, with green ink and curly handwriting. The letter knew that the boy lived in the cupboard under the stairs. The next one knew that the boy had been moved into the smallest bedroom. The boy never received any of these letters. His fat uncle kept them all, but a very large man, who came to check on the boy, knew that. He gave the boy his letter and changed his life forever. The boy went to school to learn magic. He found out what really happened to his parents. He also found out that he really was a freak. Even among witches and wizards, the boy wasn't normal. But he didn't care anymore, because into our story enters another little boy. A redhead with many freckles. He and his family helped the boy get onto the train. He talked with the boy and explained about the magical world. He told the boy that only evil gits end up in Slytherin and once again changed the course of the boy's life. The two grew close, closer then most best friends, because of all the adventures they shared. The two became more like brothers, really. Enter into our story a bushy-haired little girl, who knew _everything_. She makes the pair a trio, after they save her from a troll and she lies to a teacher for them. The three became so close that people called them the Golden Trio, because they were the definition of what friendship should be. And because of their savior, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, who gets people killed and almost ended up in Slytherin."

Tears were slipping silently from Ariadne's eyes at the bitter hardness in Harry's tone. The story of his life was tragic, but the manner in which he delivered it, like it was normal or how things should have been or that he deserved it, was heartbreaking. She gathered him into a hug and rocked him on her lap. He made no move to protest but neither did he relax. She felt wetness on her robes and realized he was crying as well.

"Harry, you didn't deserve any of what happened to you and don't ever think you did. You. Are. Not. A. Freak! And you never have been. It's those muggles that you lived with who were freaks. They were disgusting, cruel bastards, is what they were. You will never have to go anywhere near them again, I will make sure of that. I don't care what anyone says. And the Weasley boy was a heartless prick today. I know he just lost his sister a couple months ago, but you don't see any of the rest of the family doing something like that to you, do you? No. It was completely uncalled for and I have no doubt he will catch hell for it from that mother of his. I know you're hurting. It will get better with time. Just remember that you have so many friends and that you do have a family. Not just Severus, but the Coven as well. Any one of us would be happy to help you any way we can." She fixed him with a searching gaze.

Harry looked up into her eyes. He smiled sadly again. "Ariadne, you…you've been acting very protective of me ever since I met you. You've been acting like a mother to me…"

She flushed, but smiled at him. "I've been trying, Harry. You need a parental figure in your life. You have Severus, now, but I think you need someone to mother you. Not the suffocating mother-love of Mrs. Weasley, although she certainly is a wonderful mother. Most of her children turned out wonderfully." She winked at Harry. "But, I…Ever since the curse, which seems like lifetimes ago even thought it was only a few weeks, I feel like I…well, if you'd like, I would like to try and be the mother you were deprived of as a child." She turned her eyes away, afraid that he would laugh or sneer or…_well it is a ridiculous request. I mean, who asks to be someone's mother? Especially a nearly sixteen year old boy._

He smiled, brightly at her, when she glanced back at him. "I think I might like that, Ari. I think I might like that very much!"

She smiled broadly back at him and hugged him tight.

When he pulled back, the pain in his eyes had receded and mischief took its place. She watched him apprehensively.

"Ari, I thought I should probably warn you. Oliver Wood thought we were a couple and when he found out we weren't, he decided he wants you for himself. I told him you were taken, but I'm not sure he believed me."

Her mouth dropped open and she shoved the teen off her lap. "Why would he think such a thing?!? And why would he think I would go out with him? For god's sake, he's a child!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Actually, he's 20. And I think it might have something to do with the way I address you."

Ariadne wrinkled her forehead. "What? By my first name? That's absurd. I called Minerva and Filius by their first names and that does not mean I'm dating either of them!"

"I think maybe everyone is going to think that you are my tutor in the manner of the ancient Greeks." Harry laughed at her expression.

"Harry James Potter! Where on earth did you get that notion from?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione found a book on it in the library. It looked like it'd never been read and she wasn't interested, so I read it. It was very informative."

"Oooo! You're awful!" Ariadne wrinkled her nose. "Well, that's appalling. I'd much prefer your father in that manner, no offense, but really!"

Harry's grin widened. "None taken."

The two stood and made their way back to the castle, with Ariadne muttering the whole way. "People are disgusting. You're a child! Young enough to be my son! It's _illegal_!!"

Harry just laughed.


	26. Of Encounters

**Cue Love Interest for Harry!**

**Last Chapter…**

"Oooo! You're awful!" Ariadne wrinkled her nose. "Well, that's appalling. I'd much prefer your father in that manner, no offense, but really!"

Harry's grin widened. "None taken."

The two stood and made their way back to the castle, with Ariadne muttering the whole way. "People are disgusting. You're a child! Young enough to be my son! It's _illegal_!!"

Harry just laughed.

**Chapter 26 – Of Encounters**

The following morning found Harry and Hermione out in front of the castle, with Isoko. Standing in front of a short row of targets, she eyed them critically for a moment.

"You two are going to need some spandex," She stated. "There is far too much material there to get tangled up in. I'll speak to Ariadne about it. Now let's begin."

She hand the two teens each a long curved wooden bow and a length a string. Hands on, she sowed them the correct way to string the bow and draw the string without damaging it or themselves. Next, she brought out two quivers filled with arrows. "These are never-ending arrows. As long as you own the arrows, this quiver will retrieve them and have them ready for you when you need them. The only arrows it will not retrieve are those that remain lodged in living flesh."

When the two nodded, she continued on to explain how to fix the arrow in the bow and fire. She stood between them and had them take aim at two of the targets. Neither arrow came even close to meeting its mark, although Hermione's managed to hit the target next to the one at which she was aiming. Isoko laughed and strung her own bow. She brought it close to her face, lining it up. The brunette fired. The arrow hit the dead center of the target and she unstrung her bow with a satisfied smile.

The lesson lasted until 10:30, but ended with a promise of more hard work next week. "I know Ariadne wants to talk to you both, so I am letting you off early, but don't expect it to happen again."

Harry and Hermione grinned and thanked her. She smiled and blushed faintly before waving them off. Ariadne was in fact awaiting them upon their return to the castle.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione! How are you both this fine morning?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm okay. What's up, Ari?"

Hermione nodded that she too was fine. The blonde grinned. "Hermione, would you like to assist in some disaster relief?"

Hermione wrinkled her forehead. "There was a disaster?"

Ariadne laughed. "Of course there is. Have you seen the way Harry dresses? His clothes are a disaster and we need to relief him of them."

Hermione grinned. "No, Hermione. I mean by replacing them, not by removing them."

The bushy-haired girl pouted and Harry gaped at her. She laughed. "I'm only kidding, Harry! Sheesh! And As much as I would love to get you out of those clothes, I have some research to do in the library."

He looked at her with a pained expression, his cheeks tinged a light pink. "Hermione, what exactly are you looking for now?"

She looked sheepish. "Well, since Godric Gryffindor is the only one who's V.S. was anywhere close to yours in length, I figured maybe there was a connection. Harry, did you know that the Potters are the oldest wizarding family in Britain?"

"No, Hermione, of course I didn't." He rolled his eyes. "Older even then the Blacks?"

She nodded solemnly. "You are the sole heir of the Most Ancient and Honorable House of Potter. Several centuries, at least, older then the Blacks. And the Malfoy's drop off the face of history somewhere around the 1400s."

"You could try France, if you are looking for the Malfoy's. The name means 'bad faith' in French and I believe that they were one of the families that entered England in the influx that took place in the early 1400s." Isoko had entered the castle while they were talking and now entered the conversation.

Hermione grinned broadly. "I will! Thanks!"

"Wait! 1400s? How far exactly did you go back in my family's history?!?" Harry's eyes widened.

Isoko fielded this question however. "Harry, the Potters have been a prominent wizarding family since before Hadrian's wall. It was sometime around 2000 B.C. that wizarding history was first written with any accuracy and that was done by a Potter. You are quite literally that last remaining of the oldest family in the Western Wizarding World. The Eastern World, however, goes back much farther. Beginning probably around 5000 B.C. with accurate written History, but possibly earlier. I do not know my eastern History as well as I should."

Harry's jaw was hanging open as he stared at the brunette. Ariadne reached over and shut it. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the castle, calling, "Thanks, Iso! Hermione, I will take you and he to get muggle clothes in New York maybe next week! See you both later."

Hermione just waved and yelled, "Thanks, Ari!"

They had reached the gate before Harry came out of his stupor. When he did wake up, he protest vehemently about going shopping, but quieted when she promised him a stop by the Twin's shop and by Quality Quidditch.

The alley was bustling as always. Harry kept a wary eye out and the fake Moody's advice sprung to his mind. "Constant Vigilance," He muttered.

Ariadne dragged him into Madame Malkin's to get him a couple of set of new school robes. Six pairs of trousers, ten dress shirts (eight white and two black, because "You always need everything in black!" Ariadne winked), and several school ties later, they exited the shop. Their spoils were in bags and shrunk to fit in Harry's pockets. He was no longer a disaster, as Ariadne insisted that he wear some of his new clothes. Feeling like he was in uniform, Harry slipped the bags into the pocket of his new black slacks and tugged on the black dress shirt.

Watching Ariadne as they walked, he realized that their outfits now matched. She wore a long black sleeveless dress, with a fitted bodice and a long slit up the side. From under her open robes, he could catch glimpses of her thigh. He sighed. What an odd pair they made, teacher and student. Two streets over, Ariadne pushed Harry forcibly into a store advertising elegant dress robes.

Harry glowered at her from his perch atop the measuring platform. An assistant hustled around, grabbing this and that, while a tap measure wound itself around Harry's body.

"Harry, quit your glaring. Severus would be pleased, but I am not. We'll go to the Quidditch shop later, I promised! Just be nice while they fit you for dress robes."

"Ari, I am not a child to be placated with toys! I hate shopping for clothes!"

The owner, who had been discussing styles with the high priestess, smiled knowingly. "Aren't you the cutest couple!"

Harry sneered at the woman. "She is my stepmother. Not my girlfriend."

The woman looked suitably appalled and apologized profusely. Ariadne, however, took no notice. She was smiling warmly at the teen. An excitable bubbly feeling was rising her chest.

Ultimately, Harry left that second shop with a set of emerald dress robes and a set in black. As they left, Harry's eyes were caught by a mannequin shoved into the front corner of the store. It looked as thought it were hoping not to be seen. The mannequin was adorned with a resplendent set of battle robes, in red dragon hide. Ariadne stopped to look at them also. "Chinese Fireball, I'd guess. Come on, Harry. I know you think you need those, but I have a better idea."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled from the store, but he kept his eyes on the robes until the door shut behind them. "What idea is that, Ari?"

"Well, it's true that dragon hide is an excellent material for battle robes. Although, it's said that Basilisk hide is much better. Supposedly, it will repel all but the nastiest curse and hexes, and of course the Unforgivables. You don't happen to know where to find a basilisk, do you?"

"Actually, I…You knew that already! Who told you that I killed a basilisk?"

Ariadne's eyes widened. "I didn't know you killed it! Dumbledore only mentioned that you knew where one could be found. Dear Lord!"

"Yeah, well, that was second year. Ancient history. Hmm, I bet we could outfit the Coven, my father, and the Ministry Six with battle robes from that thing…"

She watched him ruefully. "Harry, to outfit twelve people, the snake would need to be at least twenty five or thirty feet long!"

"Oh, well, no problem then. Maybe we could have extras made with what's left…or make some for the Order. And I wonder if the venom is still good. It's cold down in Slytherin's chamber, maybe that preserved it."

Ariadne stopped walking and gaped at him. "How long is this basilisk, Harry?"

Harry's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Um…maybe about fifty feet? Could be a little longer though. I was never very good as guessing length."

The blonde just shook her head and resumed walking. Sometime during their walk, their path had taken them down one of the side alleys. Now, they stood in front of the twin's shop. _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ flashed brightly at them. Ariadne chuckled. "What is Aurelia getting herself into?"

Harry ignored the question, knowing she wasn't addressing him, and entered the shop. She followed calling, "Fred!"

One of the twins, who stood behind the counter, looked up. He grinned toothily. "Hello, lovely and Harry. I'm George, though."

"No, Fredrick," The twin flinched. "You aren't. I hope you and George realize that we can all tell you apart. "

"How?" He seemed intrigued. Harry was. No one could tell the twins apart, except Ginny. Even their own mother had problems with it at times.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's for me to know and you to always wonder. Or you might be able to bribe it out of Aurelia. Maybe." She grinned. "I was told, though, that a certain store is near your shop and I was wondering if you could direct us."

Fred bowed. "What ever you wish, milady."

She rolled her eyes. "_Wyrd Goods For The Wayward Wizard_"

Fred's eye bugled. "Why, in Merlin's name, are you taking Harry here to _that _particular shop?"

Ariadne grinned. "Leather! And I know the owner. He knows a very good seamstress who can work with magical material, like, say basilisk hide."

Fred nodded in understanding. "Be careful, though. You never know where the reporters are lurking and you _really_ don't want it all over the front of the _Profit_ that you brought Harry there."

She nodded and chewed her lip. Turning to Harry, she said, "I have your measurements, from the last store. Do you trust me not to buy you anything too outrageous?" He nodded. "Good. I will also get the contact for the seamstress. Be safe and don't wander. Here or the Fortescue's. Okay?"

"Yes, Ariadne, I won't wonder." Harry rolled his eyes and shot a long-suffering glance at Fred, who chuckled. Harry's heart constricted a little. All the Weasley men bore such a resemblance to one another. He shook off the melancholy quickly and waved to Ariadne as she exited.

Fred turned to Harry with an impossibly wide grin. "Harry, my boy, you are going finally put on big boy clothes. You might look even better than ferret boy, with her dressing you."

Harry blinked. "Um…right." He stirred the conversation away from topics like clothing and Malfoy. The two chatted for several long minutes, before another customer came in. With a quick apology and regret that George wasn't there, Fred went back to work.

With pockets filled with joke products and smile on his face, Harry wander back to the main alley. His stomach protested his lack of breakfast and made sure he knew it was almost lunch. Ice cream sounded pretty good right now. The outdoor seating of Fortescue's was nearly full. Harry examined the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face. A flash of inky hair caught his eye.

"Cho!" He called to her as he came through the parlor's gate. She looked up from her ice cream, training brilliant eyes on him. He smiled at her. _It's not like I have anything to be nervous about. She'd never go out with me again. Maybe we can just hang out._

"Harry! Oh, hi! How are you?" She stuttered slightly, but the emerald-eyed boy didn't seem to notice.

Taking a seat across from her, he offered her his lopsided grin. "Keeping busy. How are you? How's your summer been?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Trying not to worry to much about my NEWTs coming up this year."

"Blimey! That's this year for you, isn't it?" He groaned. "I bet Hermione is going to have study times-tables all written up already for both of us. I am going to kill myself if she trying to make me study this year for them!"

Cho stiffened briefly, but relaxed at his tone. "Poor Harry. The Granger girl does like to study, doesn't she?"

He nodded miserably, but smiled. "I'm sure you'll ace them all! Have you been hanging out with friends a lot or just relaxing?"

"A little bit of both, I suppose. I'm not exactly super popular after last year. People are afraid I'll burst into tears again, I think." She smiled and Harry chuckled.

"Speaking of last year, how is your friend? Did she get her face fixed alright?"

Cho smiled to hear no malice in his tone, just a little regret. "Marietta is no longer my friend. I have no idea whether she got her face fixed or not. We don't speak. I am so sorry about your friend's sister though. I heard about it from my mom. She's working in the Ministry now. Oh, Harry, how awful for Weasley."

Harry sneered and looked away. "Yes, We all miss Ginny terribly and I imagine it is awful for Ron, but I wouldn't know. He has decided I am to dangerous to associate with."

There was bitterness in his tone now. It was obvious to the black-haired beauty that the wound was still fresh. She shifted closer and laid a hand over Harry's. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you two were close, but from what I've seen, he wasn't a very good friend."

_Fourth Year_ hung heavily on the air between them. Harry shook it off and smiled at her again. He turned his hand in hers and clasped her fingers. "Thanks, Cho. You're being really great about this. I thought you'd be angry with me because of Marietta. I wasn't sure you'd ever speak to me again, after last year."

She rolled her almond eyes. "Harry, last year was a disaster. I couldn't stop thinking about…" She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, a shadow lurked in their depths. "Well, I couldn't stop crying and you had no idea how to deal with all my shit as well as everyone else's. I'm really sorry about that, Harry."

"I am too. I think we could've been really good together. I'm really glad we can still be friends." Harry averted his eyes and blushed slightly. Not wanting her to see the hope in his eyes.

"I'm glad too. You really are a good person, Harry." He looked up and their eyes met.

As they sat there smiling at one another, Harry stomach rumbled again. He blushed and made to stand. Cho's hand on his arm stopped. "We can share."

He grinned and conjured a spoon. She gasped and looked around quickly. "Oh! Harry, no! You'll be expelled!"

Her comment stopped him mid-bite. "What?"

She answered as he continued eating. "Harry! You know we aren't allowed to do magic outside school! The Ministry will find out and you'll be chucked out of Hogwarts."

Cho rang her hands worriedly. He laid down his spoon and opened his mouth to speak, forehead furrowed. He was cut of by a voice calling, "Harry!"

He looked up to see a blonde figure pushing through the crowd. He grinned again. Cho watched him with narrowed eyes. She turned to follow his gaze.

"There you are! I went back to see Fred, but he said you'd left! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ariadne panted slightly, as she leaned on the fence.

Seated at the first table inside the gate, Harry smirked. "Do you not remember telling me not to wander? That I could only go to the ice cream parlor or stay at the twin's shop?"

Ariadne looked surprised. "Since when do you listen to anyone? I figured I'd find you in Knockturn Alley being accosted by a hag and then I'd have to explain to everyone why I let Harry Potter be attack by a sex-depraved old woman."

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't attack me, Ariadne."

Cho's mouth dropped open. Ariadne's eyes narrowed. "Oh are you gonna get that! Next time I have you in that circle, you are going to wish you'd never been born."

Harry's eyes darkened and all the mirth vanished from his face. "How will that be so different?" he muttered.

Ariadne looked at him sharply, but ignored the comment. "Harry, you have not introduced me to your friend here."

Harry looked up at Cho, surprised to see her there. He smiled. "Ari, this is Cho Chang, soon-to-be Seventh Year Ravenclaw, Team Seeker, and all-round amazing girl. Cho, my tutor, Ariadne Aureus."

The glare dropped off Cho's face and she looked interestedly at Ariadne. "Nice you meet you, Ms. Aureus."

"Mistress, actually. Or Lady." Harry corrected absentmindedly. "She's the new Defense teacher and the High Priestess of the Summer Coven."

Cho gaped. " Really?"

Ariadne smiled. "But you can call me Ariadne, if you like, at least until school starts. Harry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! No one ever tells me anything."

Cho smiled at the mistake. "We're not dating, Mistress."

Ariadne could almost hear the _yet _in her voice. Harry looked at Cho with narrowed eyes. _Does she want to be my girlfriend? Are the fates finally deciding to cut me a break?_ Then Ariadne's comment registered. "Yes, no one tells you anything. That's why you always seem to know everything, just like Dumbledore." He said dryly.

Ariadne laughed. "I'm not sure I appreciate that comment. But, I suppose, we'll be adding another set of combat robes to the list, then?"

Harry nodded and explained to Cho some of why they were there. "Ari, did you get the contact info from your friend at that store? Wyrd Goods or whatever."

Cho's eyes widened. Ariadne snorted and shook her head. "Harry, you really don't want to mention that store to people. The patrons usually, uh…try to be discreet about it."

Harry's eyes widened comically. Cho muffled a laugh. "Ariadne!" He screeched. Then his voice dropped to a hiss. "Did you try to take me into a sex shop?"

"Um…no? Not really?" She looked sheepish. "It's not a sex store, per se, but it does have quite a bit of questionable merchandise. I usually just go in there for the clothes. And my ex-boyfriend owns the store."

Cho choked. "Really? I've seen some really cool clothing in the windows, but I never had the guts to go in there."

Ariadne laughed. "Maybe I'll get you a magazine, so you can order some stuff, if you want."

Cho's chocolate eyes lit up. "Thanks, Ariadne. That would be great."

Harry smiled as he watched Cho warm up to Ariadne. The blonde cast a quick tempus and gasped. "Uh-Oh. Harry we need to get back. I forgot to tell Severus we were leaving and lunch is half-over! If we're any later, you'll be late for Olympia's lesson!"

Harry nodded and turned to Cho. "Cho, would you like to re-try a Hogsmeade trip? Maybe go somewhere else, though? I'll explain what's going on then, okay?"

Cho nodded, smiling. "I'd love to, Harry! I'll owl you okay?"

"That'd be great." Harry leaned forward, whispering, "Cho, I'm sorry for all the shit you had to go through because of me." As he pulled back, Harry paused. Mustering all his Gryffindor courage, hesitantly he dropped and quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly at him and he blushed scarlet. "I'll be waiting."

Ariadne laughed to herself. _Ah young love._


	27. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1 – Draco**

It had been a quiet week. His father, stuck at Hogwarts, hadn't sent him on any errands for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had not called him specifically either and since he didn't bare the Mark yet, he wasn't required at meetings. He sighed, his gaze trained on the view out the window. It was peaceful and calm beyond the glass. As he watched, a rabbit sniffed around the base of a tree. A soft wind blew through the treetops and rustled bushes. It was green and alive and filled with happiness.

The blonde sighed again, completely unaware that his thoughts were echoing those of his raven-headed rival, and slumped against the window frame. His mother was somewhere deep within the Manor, doing whatever it is she did all day. Draco had been given a rare gift: time. He had time this week to simply sit and think about his life, his future. _Or lack thereof_. He snorted. The more his father displeased the Dark Lord, the worse the errands Draco was given became.

He stared down at his once spotless, callous-less hands. The skin there was now cracked and hard. It had stopped bleeding sometime last week. He cringed. A pureblood shouldn't have to do manual labor like he was being forced to. _Well,_ he amended, _Maybe Crabbe and Goyle_. Their fathers however were not on the Dark Lord's bad side.

In the past couple months, Draco had seen more horrors then anyone his age should have to endure. He had also learned some things. He now knew what those fainting spells of Potter's actually meant. A shudder wracked his body. He wouldn't wish a mental link with the Dark Lord onto anyone, not his worst enemy and certainly not a childhood rival.

_Childhood rival…_ Draco contemplate this. _I am no longer a child and Potter is certainly not my true enemy. He may be the Dark Lord's greatest foe, but if anyone has any hope of a future, the Dark Lord must die._

This thought shook him. He hadn't realized that his resentment of his father's master had progressed into hatred. Examining his emotions closely, he began to see the truth in them. The things he had witnessed were not the way to accomplish any goals. The purification of the wizarding world was important, but not at the cost of so many lives. Nor his own future. Something his father had once said niggled at the back of his mind.

"I cannot believe that insufferable brat! Claiming that the Dark Lord be anything less then the pureblood he is."

Lucius had raged about it for several days. Draco narrowed his eyes. He could not recall any mention of the Dark Lord's name in any of his history lessons, nor the pureblood training he received. _Is it possible that Potter was right?_ _Could V-Voldemort _(he was ashamed that his fear of that name was so deep he could barely think it) _be a mudblood? Or a Half-blood? Is it possible? _

Draco was glad of the time he had, for he knew he had to find a way to escape from the Dark Lord. His thoughts were treachery. He sighed a final time. _Hopefully, my father stay away for a long time, or…_ he eyed the window critically. _I could go and visit him. Surely the castle is safe…_


	28. Of Excitement

**Really Sorry about the Hiatus! The reasons were all in my profile. I hope you like this chapter while I try to get back into the swing. I will as yet make no promises about regularity, as I do not by any means have a backlog of chapters. In fact, I have no chapter written besides this one, so…**

**Please keep reviewing! It keeps me writing. **

**Also, sorry if it's a little short, I wanted to get it out for all you patiently waiting readers ASAP.**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry smiled as he watched Cho warm up to Ariadne. The blonde cast a quick tempus and gasped. "Uh-Oh. Harry, we need to get back. I forgot to tell Severus we were leaving and lunch is half-over! If we're any later, you'll be late for Olympia's lesson!"

Harry nodded and turned to Cho. "Cho, would you like to re-try a Hogsmeade trip? Maybe go somewhere else, though? I'll explain what's going on then, okay?"

Cho nodded, smiling. "I'd love to, Harry! I'll owl you okay?"

"That'd be great." Harry leaned forward, whispering, "Cho, I'm sorry for all the shit you had to go through because of me." As he pulled back, Harry paused. Mustering all his Gryffindor courage, hesitantly he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly at him and he blushed scarlet. "I'll be waiting."

Ariadne laughed to herself. _Ah young love._

**Chapter 27 – Of Excitement**

Harry was totally exhausted by Friday morning. He awoke, at the normal time, just as tired as he was going to bed the night before. Realizing that he had the day off was a sweet thing. He grinned tiredly and flopped back into bed. Several hours later, he awoke again, this time by a high-pitched shriek.

"Harry! Harry, Wake Up!" Hermione was shouting as she ran up the stairs to his dorm room.

Suddenly completely alert, Harry leapt out of bed. Wand at the ready, he met her at the door. "What, Hermione! What's that matter! Is someone hurt? What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

Hermione, who had been grinning madly, deflated. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry I made you worry. Nothing's wrong. It's just; We got our OWL results today. And Professor McGonagall just gave me our letters. Yours is a bit thick."

Harry sighed and slumped against the wall for a moment. Noticing his nightwear, Hermione blushed and averted her eyes. Harry shrugged and donned a robe over his boxers.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Have you opened them yet?"

She shook her head and offered him his letter. "I wanted to wait and open it with you."

He took the proffered envelope and opened it. A small round weight slid into his hand. "Hermione! I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

Hermione grinned broadly. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you, Harry!"

"Wait!" Another badge had slipped out of the envelope. A golden P glittered in the late morning sun. "But…How? I thought Ron was the Gryffindor Perfect."

The bushy-haired girl looked confused. "He is…I-I don't know. Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore."

He nodded, still staring at the badge in his hand. After a moment, he slipped both into the pocket of his robes. Pulling out the first sheet of paper, he read it over quickly. Hermione followed his lead, reading her letter. "'Mione, I got 17 OWLs."

She smiled proudly at him. "I got 24 OWLs. This is excellent. Here, let me see yours." She compared the two sheets. "You beat me at Defense! Congratulations, Harry! I think we might be in a lot of the same classes this year."

Harry grinned. "Good! We can keep studying together. I'm sure we'll also probably have a lot of extra lessons together. Continuing from this summer."

The two teens shared a warm smile before turning back to their mail. After several minute of the perusal, Hermione looked up suddenly, "Harry! I almost forgot to tell you! Sirius is supposed to arrive this afternoon. He's bringing the dragons with him."

Harry's face lit up like a child's. "Really? I haven't seen him in ages! I wonder how he's doing. I imagine hanging out with dragon handlers and dragons must be a blast."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure Sirius is getting into all kinds of trouble."

Harry laughed and dropped his mail onto the bed. Snagging fresh boxers and trouser out of his trunk, he disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione lay across his bed, comparing their reading lists. Ten minutes later, Harry emerged, shirtless and with glitteringly damp hair. She glanced up at him and bit her lip to keep from gaping. The short time since he had been rescued from the Dursley's had done wonders for his undernourished body.

"Come on, Herm. Let's go get lunch." He said, hastily buttoning the black shirt he had snatched up. Grabbing the badges out of his robe and slipping them into his pocket, Harry exited the dorm with Hermione following closely.

##########

High up in Coven Tower, Ariadne was throwing a fit as Severus and Olympia sat watching. The high priestess paced restlessly. Severus glanced at the woman sitting next to him on the over large couch. She rolled her eyes.

"What bee is in your bonnet now, Ari?"

The tall woman froze. "Oly, really. Where the hell do you get those sayings? And I'll tell you what freaking bees are in my bonnet! Molly Weasley and Oliver Wood! That what!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Ariadne gritted her teeth and continued pacing. "Oliver flipping Wood, idiot child that he is, won't leave me alone. He seems to think that I need comforting because Harry won't fuck me! What the hell is he thinking! Apparently, someone told Molly that Harry will, because she sent me a howler that went on for at least ten minutes about the evils of taking advantage a boy in such need of affection and so on and so forth forever and ever. In fact, she even sent a newspaper article about it. Heading: Boy-Who-Lived-To-Date-Older-Women. Why does everyone think Harry and I are a couple?!? This is getting fucking annoying!"

Olympia grinned wickedly. "Ari, what you need to do is prove that you are not dating Harry."

"How?" Ariadne stilled, staring at her friend.

"By showing everyone that you _are _dating someone else."

Ariadne flopped into the chair across from them. "But I'm not, so how the hell will I do that?"

Olympia trained a smirking eye on Severus. "Easy. You find someone willing to help you out and pretend to be a couple. Be seen out somewhere. Like Hogsmeade. Maybe on the same day that Harry is going with that Chang girl."

The blonde sighed. "Who though? Who would do that for me?"

Severus glared at Olympia with death in his eyes. She smiled brightly and ignored his threat. "I am sure Severus will help you, won't you Severus?"

Closing his eyes briefly for strength, he replied. "Of course, I'd help you. If you need. Now if you'll excuse me…" He stood.

Ariadne leapt to her feet and flung herself at him. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Severus, you are my hero! You saved me from the press! And probably a whole lot of nasty mail that is currently being re-routed to the house in Salem, and charring our front door."

Severus stiffened, but returned her embrace shortly. Pulling back, he retreated from the room hastily. Ariadne turned on her sister. "I am going to kill you for setting us up like that, Oly!" So saying she drew her wand and muttered something in Latin.

Olympia shrieked and jumped over the back of the couch, the spell missing her by inches. The furniture however wasn't so lucky. It began to dance frantically and sing opera. Laughing and dodging more spells, Olympia hightailed it out of there.

##########

Lunch was a quiet affair for the most part. Hushed conversations blanketed the table. Harry was peppering Dumbledore, who was seated to his left, and Charlie on the other side of the headmaster, for any information about Sirius' arrival. Severus was the only one who noticed the barn owl fly in the upper window. It landed on Harry's head and dropped a letter onto his plate.

Ariadne did a quick check and found nothing amiss. Shaking his head to dislodge the owl, which relocated to the table, Harry grabbed the letter and unrolled it. It was from Cho. "Professor Dumbledore, I don't have anything scheduled for Saturday…er…tomorrow afternoon, do I?"

The old man twinkled. "Not that I know of, Harry. Why do you ask?"

Harry blushed and, after ripping a corner off the parchment, tucked the letter into his pocket. "Oh, no reason. I just thought I might go into Hogsmeade for lunch is all."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's inability to lie, when it would benefit himself. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at the owl. She recognized it from somewhere. Harry scribbled something with a ballpoint that he had in his shirt pocket, and gave it to the owl. Sending the bird off after feeding it some blood pudding, he watched it fly with a grin on his face. The fates were smiling on him, finally. He would meet Cho tomorrow for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. It was a safe place to meet, not too secluded but not too public since it was summer holidays and none of the students would be in town. Harry decided that that evening he would go talk to Ariadne: ask her what she thought was alright to tell Cho and what he should wear.

Further up the table, Isoko was deep in conversation with Bill Weasley. "What exactly are you doing to bolster the castle's defenses? I mean, spells? Booby-Traps?"

"Well, I was planning on pouring some power into the existing wards, but I need new spells to add to the gates and fences. I was also planning on adding wards to the edges of the Forest, just in case. I am not sure which spells to use yet. I need to do some research for that."

"Research? I love research. I could help you if you need. And if you want I could also take you to the library at Salem Academy, which had extensive material on defensive warding, if I am remembering correctly."

"Thanks! That would be excellent. I could always use a hand. It's not like any of my brothers would be willing." He muttered the last, glancing down the table to where Charlie was talking animatedly to both Dumbledore and Olympia.

At the mention of his brothers, Aurelia looked up. "How are the Twins, by the way, Bill? I was supposed to get an owl from Fred yesterday and it never arrived."

Bill grinned and Isoko hid a smile behind her napkin. "That's Fred for you. He'll probably show up tomorrow with a bouquet of roses in his hands and sweet nothing on his lips."

Aurelia blushed. "Oh. No, it was just about one of their products. He wanted my opinion on the results of adding…Well, you probably don't care anyway. It was just a business question."

"All the more reason. He finally found someone to talk shop with besides George. No one else will go near them. Everybody's afraid of becoming a tester."

Aurelia grinned at that. "Oh, that's no problem. I told them if they tested any products out on me, I would purposely find a way to curse the entire establishment, so they would never get another customer."

"And they believed you?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Isoko snorted. "I hope they did, because she can. And I know just the spell that would do it. A favorite of Ariadne's. I think she used it on That Guy."

Aurelia laughed. "I remember That Guy! Doesn't he now own that odd little store in London?"

"_Wyrd Goods_. Yeah, that's him. She was just in there the other day. She went to talk to him about something or other. Came back all pleased with herself and with a bag full of new clothes."

Aurelia furrowed her brow. "Wait, when did she start speaking to him again? Are we allowed to call him Trent again? Or is he still That Guy?"

Isoko glanced up the table, checking to make sure Ariadne wasn't listening. She noticed instead that Severus turned away quickly when she looked in his direction. She'd talk to the High Priestess about it later. "I still don't think she calls him by name. I wonder if he answers to That Guy. I mean he used to the few days he hung around after the Thing."

The two chuckled and turned the conversation back to the original topic, seeing Bill looking perplexed.

Back at the other end of the table, Harry was practically bouncing in his seat with nervous energy. His attempts at holding a coherent conversation about classes with Hermione were failing miserably. By the end of the meal, everyone was ignoring him because of his lack of focus. Finally, Ariadne took pity on him.

Smiling indulgently, she asked, "Harry, love, would you like to go a round in the practice ring with me? You can work off some of that energy and I can see how much you're practicing."

Harry grinned broadly. "That would be excellent!"

Hermione hmphed, muttering about the library. Rising, she excused herself and left. Harry looked after her, completely confused. "I guess she must really want to work on my family's genealogy…"

Ariadne looked incredulous, but kept her comments to herself. Boys would never learn, so why bother? Severus, however, bothered. "Potter, you are as oblivious to the world around you as you ever were. One would assume that Hogwarts would have taught you _something_, but clearly not."

Harry furrowed his brow. "It did teach me stuff! I—"

"Obviously, it did not teach you to read the emotions of your fellows. Ms. Granger is not pleased with you and you do not seem to understand that." Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry frowned. "Why would Hermione be cross with me?"

Severus threw up his hands in surrender. Ariadne laughed, "You shouldn't have even bothered, Severus. Young boys never see what's in front of them."

The raven-haired man sniffed. "I beg to differ. When I was his age, I was most certainly more observant than Potter is."

"No. You really weren't, Snivellus! You might even have been more obtuse." A voice echoed down the Hall, as the big double doors burst open.

Severus made to rise but a gentle hand on his arm kept him in his seat. "Black, obnoxious and bothersome as always. The dragon riders couldn't knock some manners into you? Pity."

"Severus," Ariadne cautioned, warning clear in her tone. "Play nice with the dog-man."

Harry gaped at her. Severus turned to look at her, his eyes widened marginally. She rose to her feet, a grin spread across her mouth. "That goes the same for you, dog-man. Play nice!"

Sirius, who had been striding confidently toward the high table, froze. "Ari?" He said, awed.

She vaulted the table and ran to meet him. Everyone at the staff table looked on in confusion and shock. When she reached him, Sirius swept her up into a hug and spun her around. "Little Ari," He laughed. "I haven't seen you in decades!" Setting her down, he grinned. "The last time I saw you, you didn't even come up to my waist. Now just look at you! You're a woman now, and a damn fine looking one."

Ariadne laughed and spun for him, showing off. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him forward. "Thanks, Dog-Man. Come, meet my sisters!"

Sirius looked confused. "But Ari, Mama Aureus never had any other children."

"Oh!" She stopped and turned, her eyes wide. "I'd forgotten."

He met her gaze for a brief moment, before looking away. "Don't pity me, Ari. I don't want it."

"I'm so sorry, Siri. I would've written you, but I didn't think they'd allow it. I always knew you didn't do it. Always."

"We lost touch before that, Ari. Around the time you went away to school."

Ariadne shook her head. "Siri, I have so much to tell you, but come meet my coven. My sisters. And I am sure Harry is waiting to greet you."

Immediately, Sirius' eyes snapped to the high table searching for his godson. His gaze passed over Snape, landing on Harry. His jaw dropped open. "What the hell…" He half whispered, eyes flicking from the potion's master to his godson and back again.

Ariadne tugged him along. When they reached the table, he stopped in front of the headmaster. "Dumbledore," he snarled, eyes still on the raven-haired pair at the end of the table. "You have a fuck load of explaining to do. And don't give me any of your Yoda shit." He adopted a strange accent. "All in good, my cricket, then all will be revealed!" He gagged.

Harry and Ariadne burst into laughter. The rest of the Coven chuckled merrily, but Severus just sneered. Ariadne turned to him and, choking back laughter, with a fake British accent, said, "Clearly, you are not amused!"

Severus just looked at her, until she looked away. "Siri, These are my Coven. The Summer Coven. Olympia, Ekantika, Isoko, Aurelia, and I." She smirked. "I got all my sisters with me. We're going to be working here for the coming year."

This drew Sirius' gaze back to her. He smiled briefly. "Excellent! We'll have plenty of time to catch up." He looked at the girls that she had indicated, nodding to each one. When his eyes fell on Olympia, however, he stopped. Meeting her gaze, he seemed stunned, but managed a crooked half-smile for her.

Dumbledore broke moment, saying, "Shall we adjourn to my office so as to explain to Mr. Black just what is going on?"

Severus released a long-suffering sigh and rose. The others, including a wary Remus who had remained silent throughout the exchange, followed suite and made to exit, leaving a confused Charlie and Bill sitting there wondering what had just happened.


	29. Of Yearning

**Remember, faithful Reader, reviews are the life's blood of a ficer. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Last Chapter…**

This drew Sirius' gaze back to her. He smiled briefly. "Excellent! We'll have plenty of time to catch up." He looked at the girls that she had indicated, nodding to each one. When his eyes fell on Olympia, however, he stopped. Meeting her gaze, he seemed stunned, but managed a crooked half-smile for her.

Dumbledore broke moment, but saying, "Shall we adjourn to my office so as to explain to Mr. Black just what is going on?"

Severus released a long-suffering sigh and rose. The others, including a wary Remus who had remained silent throughout the exchange, followed suite and made to exit, leaving a confused Charlie and Bill sitting there wondering what had just happened.

**Chapter 28 – Of Yearning**

Twenty minutes later found Sirius pacing urgently back and forth across Dumbledore's carpet. "I simply refuse to believe that. No! It is not possible."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Obviously, Black, it is possible. The family resemblance is obvious to anyone with eyes. Harry is my son, no relation to James Potter."

Ariadne laid a supportive hand on Severus' shoulder. "Siri, how can you deny the evidence that is right before your eyes?"

Sirius turned on her, his teeth flashing in a snarl. "Whose side are you on, anyway? You've known me a lot longer then him." He gestured to Snape.

"Sirius Orion Black! This is not about sides and you know that very well!" She glared at him. "I am on the side of Truth if I must pick a side. Severus is telling the truth. You are being blinded by old hatred and old prejudice."

"Ariadne, you will never understand. You never went to Hogwarts; you never saw what the Slytherins were capable of. What the Death Eaters were capable of! And that sniveling little shit is a Death Eater."

"Sirius, open your eyes! I know what Death Eaters are capable of a lot better then you do. You had nothing to do with my life after I turned 14 so do not presume to tell me what I do and do not know. Severus is a good man. And if you had taken the time to notice, to take stock of the situation, instead of rashly and arrogantly rushing to a decision, you would have noticed that Remus recognizes truth when he sees it!"

"Black, I am no longer a Death Eater, spy or otherwise. My son has removed that burden from me." The potion's master carefully avoided meeting anyone's eye, especially Harry's, when he said this. Pulling up his left sleeve, he bared his unmarred left forearm for Sirius' inspection.

He stared for several minutes, before the hate filled his eyes again. "So now you're useless as well as evil!"

"Sirius, that's enough." Harry said softly, but firmly. All eyes turned to him. "You don't like Severus. Alright, we get that. But you cannot ignore the truth of the history simply because you hate him. Lily and James Potter were never in love and never had a child together. Severus Snape and Lily Potter were in love and did have a child together. End. Of. Story."

Sirius stared at Harry for several long minutes, before slamming out of the office. Remus stood to go after him, but Olympia beat him to the door. "I think he needs someone not connected to all of this." She said, before disappearing down the staircase.

Ariadne sighed, her eyes still on the staircase. Severus examined her expression carefully for a brief moment. "I regret that this has interfered with your relationship and reunion with Black."

She turned her gaze to him. "I haven't seen Sirius since I was a first year at Salem Academy."

"How did you meet him?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Ariadne took a seat on the arm of Severus' chair. "Well, as the headmaster no doubt remembers, my aunt attended Hogwarts at that same time as Lily and the Marauders. She was a year or two older then they were, which is, I know, very close to my own age, but that's just how my grandparents were. They didn't believe in contraception. Old fashioned like that. Anyway, nothing so trivial as an age gap ever stopped Sirius Black in a conquest. My aunt, Enora, was a conquest. They dated for several months, a long time by Sirius' standards. It lasted into the summer and he came over several times to visit. I was only a little girl at the time. There's six years between me and Enora. I was only 8 when they dated. He took a liking to me, I guess, treated me like the little sister he never had. He stayed on friendly terms with Enora and visited us over the years. But by the time I turned 13 and was selected by Dumbles here to join the Coven, he had stopped visiting. Probably because of all the trouble over here, but I didn't know it at the time. I was heartbroken that my foster brother stopped visiting me. Then I heard about the arrest. That was the last I heard about him, until the breakout. I always knew he was innocent."

Aurelia was eyeing her critically. "Sounds like you held a flame for our dear Mr. Black."

Ariadne looked disgusted at the very idea. "Aurelia, that's gross." Severus' rigged postured loosened slightly and Harry grinned. "That would be like you having a crush on Scotty. Not ok, Lia, not ok. And it's Lord Black, actually."

Aurelia made a gagging noise. "Leave my brother out of this, please. Thanks."

The High Priestess chuckled. "Come on, Harry, you owe me a bout."

Harry nodded and rose. He was nearly vibrating with repressed tension now. His nervousness at his upcoming date with Cho warred with worry about Sirius and his reaction and the general tension of the group didn't help. Ariadne seemed now to need the exercise as well. When they reached the portrait to Coven Tower, she bit off the password. Harry prayed silently to whoever was listening that Sirius and Olympia would not be inside. His godfather needed time to cool off. Only then would Harry have any chance of explaining things to him.

Over the next couple hours, Harry tried to put up a good fight, if only to help Ariadne work off some of her anxiety. They sparred on and off until about an half hour before dinner. Sitting on the floor doing stretches, the two remained silent for several minutes.

Harry then broke the stillness, "Ari, I was wondering. Could I ask you a question?"

She chuckled quietly. "You just did. Go ahead."

He raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "How much should I tell Cho? What would endanger her and what would endanger us?"

Her forehead wrinkled as she sat thinking. "I really think it's how much you trust her and what you are willing to tell, what you're comfortable with. If you tell her about Severus, you have to know for certain that she won't breath a word to anyone. That would endanger everyone. She seemed nice enough and I know she liked you very much. I heard you almost dated last year."

Harry grimaced and told her a shortened version of the 'almost date'. "It really wasn't much of anything. But we've kinda been dancing about each other since my fourth year. Maybe I should tell her that I will tell her when we are more comfortable with each other and when I've fully processed the information."

She looked at him, slightly surprised. "Harry, that is a very reasonable explanation and shouldn't offend her or imply you don't trust her."

Harry smiled and they spent the remaining time until dinner chatting about clothes.

Everyone had settled down to eat by the time Olympia and Sirius joined them. The inky-haired Marauder headed straight to Harry. "Prongslet…" He stopped, looking confused.

"You can still call me that, Sirius. I will always be a Junior Marauder by way of you and Remus." Harry murmured quietly, watching the nervous man.

Sirius seemed to relax. Their relationship hadn't changed any, even though Harry now had a real father. A living, breathing parent. That didn't mean he didn't need Sirius anymore. "Good. Well, Prongslet, I missed saying hullo to you this afternoon…Wait! How did you even come to be staying at the castle and why didn't anybody tell me?"

Ariadne, who was sitting on Harry's left, shifted her chair over and conjured a new one. "Sit down, Sirius, and we will tell you."

Sirius looked at her for a moment, then sat. Her sharp look stated in no uncertain terms that she was still very much displeased with him and his behavior, even if Harry had forgiven him. Severus watched the interchange very carefully. The explanation of what had gone on this summer (had it really only been a few weeks since Harry and Hermione had arrived at the castle?) lasted through dinner. Once the meal had ended, Dumbledore stood and gracefully circled the table.

Everyone quieted to watch the headmaster. "I hate to seem so formal with so few of us here, but I feel the need to announce that the faculty should start arriving in two days time. Be prepared for questions. A student has not stayed on the grounds during the summer holidays, to the general staff's knowledge, since Dilys Derwent was headmistress here in the 18th century. I was told that she kept several apprentices on hand, taken directly from a pool of lower years."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "The general staff's knowledge, sir?"

Severus directed a sharp glance and a nod at her. The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Always the most observant, Ms. Granger. Yes, Hagrid, as a student, remained here one summer. As did several children with Sirius' most illustrious grandsire, Phineas. That, however, is not a time in Hogwarts' history that anyone speaks of. Several of those children became…disturbed as they reached adulthood and others simply disappeared."

Sirius sneered. "Yes, Phineas was just a lovely person, perverted disgusting sick old sod."

"Yes, well. Also I would like to schedule a trip to Diagon Alley in the very near future. Next Tuesday seems like an ideal time, if it is agreeable to everyone currently present? The Coven and several order members will act as guard, yes?"

Ariadne nodded, saying. "So our duty commands."

Sirius shot her a confused looked, but she ignored it. Dumbledore nodded. "Good. It's all settled then."

With that, he turned and left the Hall. The others slowly trickled out. Hermione and Harry were arguing as they left.

"Harry! What was in that letter? I know I recognized the owl from somewhere…"

"Hermione, just leave it! I told you already. It was nothing that mattered!"

"But Harry, what if it puts you in danger? You need to tell someone! Talk to me and we can figure out whether it's dangerous or not together."

"Hermione! I already talked to Ariadne about it. It's nothing. I am just having lunch in Hogsmeade with someone."

"Who is it? I'll come along and then we…" She looked at his face then. "Alright, Harry. I'll just…I'll stay here. If you don't want me to know…" She seemed hurt, averting her eyes.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, It's only…I'm meeting Cho, okay? I didn't want to upset you. I know you and…" he stopped and swallowed hard. "I know you didn't like her and that friend of hers after last year."

She opened her mouth angrily. He rushed on before she could speak. "Which is perfectly understandable! I wasn't too happy with either of them myself, but she doesn't speak with Marietta, I think it was, anymore. She doesn't even know or care whether she got her face taken care of. She admired your spell actually." He crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled at her reassuringly. "I talked to Ariadne and she met Cho and she says it's fine if I tell her a little of what's going on. I kind of have to because I did a spell in front of her and terrified her. She was worried sick I would get expelled. I kind of owe her an explanation."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, then sighed. "Alright, Harry. I see why you didn't want to tell me, but I want you to know that you never have to worry about my reaction again. It hurts that you felt like you couldn't tell me. I will support you in whatever you do, even if I don't agree with it. I still feel bad about the firebolt thing, but I honestly thought you could have gotten really hurt. I am sorry, Harry. I'll do better from now on."

Harry just stared at her. "Hermione, I was going to tell you when I came back. I didn't want you to worry and freak yourself out because you were worried about Marietta. In hindsight, you were completely right about the firebolt thing. It really could have been cursed. I am sorry we treated you so badly. I trust you completely, Herm. Don't think otherwise!"

Hermione gave him a watery smile and he hugged her, rubbing soothing circles in her back. They walked to the dorm, her arm around his waist and his hand rubbing her back.

##########

Elsewhere in the castle, Ariadne was getting the third degree from Sirius. "Sirius! If you will stop peppering me with so many questions, maybe then I can answer them!"

She had thrown her hands up in exasperation. The coven was arrayed around the common room in their Tower. Severus sat talking quietly with Olympia, both using the conversation as a cover-up for their eavesdropping.

"Well, Ari! Speak! What did you mean when you said that thing about duty to Dumbledore?" Sirius was frowning.

"It's all part of the job description. Dumbledore trained my Coven to assassinate Death Eaters who strayed from the British Isles and France. Anywhere else and we were sent to kill them. He called us out of…well, out of retirement? I guess you could say, back to active service for the Order. We were inducted a few days ago."

Sirius sat staring at her for several long minutes. "You kill people? You're a murderer? Like a trained murderer? What the hell happened to my innocent little Aria?"

Severus stiffened, as did the woman at his side. He watched Ariadne's back go rigid. "If that is how you wish to see, Sirius, then yes. I am a murderer."

The two eavesdroppers rose immediately. Olympia moved to stand in front of the animagus, blocking the high priestess from his view. Severus went to Ariadne. She had crossed her arms over her chest and she stood facing the fireplace. The raven-haired man placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his embrace, shooting a death glare at the mutt. "Ariadne, what have I told you before? Black, even if he is your friend, is ignorant and uncaring. He speaks without thinking. Acts with no thought of consequences or affects. You are not a murderer! You _never_ have been and you never will be. You are a good woman." His voice was a very low murmur in her ear.

A moment passed before he felt her relax. Pulling back enough so he could see her face, he noticed a tear caught in her eyelashes. She stared up at him, trust and gratitude in her eyes. He reached up with one long elegant finger and caught the wetness on its tip. He flicked the tear away and offered her a small smile.

There was no such tenderness on the other side of the room, however. Olympia stood, her feet spread wide and her hands on her hips. "How dare you use such a horrible word to describe any of us! Sirius Black, you are an inconsiderate bastard! Did you even stop to think what calling her that would do to her? She respects you! Looks up to you since she was a child and you just called her a murderer! Don't you remember how it felt when people called you that?!?"

Sirius looked startled. "But I never actually killed anyone!"

"Never? Not once in fighting the Dark Lord did you take life? You never killed a Death Eater who was trying to kill you or someone you loved?"

"Well, of course I did! We were at war! But—"

"No buts!! We were trained to stop Death Eaters. All of us, Every woman in this room right now as taken the life of at least a dozen Death Eaters. They threatened our lives, our families, our very _world_ by simply existing and being allowed to continue on as they were. We all, but Ariadne most of all as our High Priestess, saved countless lives! We stopped overseas recruitment in its tracks. Voldemort was not able to make any diplomatic missions to anywhere out side the British Isles. We stopped his sickness from spreading across the world. Given the choice I would do the exact same again! In fact, if Dumbledore wished us to pick up our weapons and fight again, I would do so gladly, knowing that I was saving lives! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Sirius watched her as she spoke, understanding seeping into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He rose and took a couple steps toward Ariadne, shocked by the…_domestic_ picture she and Snape painted. "Ariadne, I am so sorry. I have acted horribly since I arrived and I really don't know what's gotten into me. I am sorry. You aren't a murderer. None of you are!" He turned to address the Coven. "You are all heroes! I am so sorry for not understanding. And I thank you for all you did for the Order and for our world." He ducked his head and turned to leave.

Ariadne opened her mouth and said in a very small voice, "Thank you, Siri."

He flashed her a pained grin over his shoulder and left.

##########

Surprisingly, Harry woke up late the next day, probably due to the intense training session of the day before. He missed breakfast altogether and rushed his shower to make it to the morning session on time. Ariadne and Severus were seated already, talking quietly, but Dumbledore had not yet arrived. Harry thought this was odd, but refrained from commenting. He took a seat next to his father and caught his breath.

"You are late." Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, but so is Dumbledore."

Ariadne grinned. "He has a point. It isn't really late if the teacher isn't there yet." Severus rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Ariadne looked back at Harry. "Harry, is it alright, if we walk down to the village with you? Severus and I are having lunch at that ghastly tea shop today."

Severus' glower darkened. Harry gaped. "Madame Puddifoot's? Why in Merlin's name would you want to go there?!? It's horrible!"

"I know, love, but we have to play it up for the newspapers."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Why? What's in the news? What is the Prophet lying about now?"

"Well, that disgusting Skeeter woman is saying that…ah…well that we're fucking."

Severus looked at her sharply. "Ariadne!"

She raised a brow. "What? It's not like he's never heard the word before!"

"SHE IS SAYING WHAT!!!" Harry bellowed, when he actually managed to register what he'd heard.

"I know. It's ridiculous! But—"

"Well, yeah, but besides that. Are you positive it's Skeeter?" Harry leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes. I think so. It is, isn't it, Severus?"

He nodded, scowling. Harry leapt to his feet and ran out, calling, "Tell Dumbledore I'll be right back!"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry hightailed it to the library. "HERMIONE!!!" He hollered as he entered.

A hissing voice called, "Harry! This is a library! And shouldn't you be in your lesson?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not important now. Have you been reading the paper? Or any of the magazines?" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Actually, no, I—" She seemed embarrassed.

"Skeeter's at it again!"

"What?" She wrinkled her brow.

"She is printing that Ariadne and I are…well, _involved_, if you know what I mean."

Hermione's eyes widened comically. "Well!" Then she frowned. "That simply won't do. I will contact her immediately. Even if she registers as an animagus, we have proof that she'd been doing any number of illegal things, not that she would, mind, but still… I will contact her today, in fact."

"Thanks, Herm. You're wonderful!" He gave her a quick hug that left her dazed and rushed back out to his lesson.

Bursting once again into Dumbledore's office, this time to find everyone present, he exclaimed, "You two don't have to go to Torture Central anymore! It's all taken care of. The stories will be retracted. Although it still might be a good idea to be seen in the village together in the mean time."

Severus and Ariadne gaped at him (well, Ariadne gaped, Severus just stared with widened eyes, as he doesn't really gape…). Dumbledore just twinkled madly, a proud smile on his lips. "Well done, Harry. Now, shall we begin our wandless magic lesson for the week? Ariadne tells me that you are ready to begin real magic lessons again."

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully and, all to soon for Harry, it was time for him to head to the village. It was a lovely day and Harry, Severus, and Ariadne chatted lightly as they walked. When Harry reached the door to the Three Broomsticks, he stopped and took a deep breath. Waving to his two companions, he entered the pub. Cho was sitting at table-for-two by the window. The sun glittered on her inky hair and her dark eyes were wistful as she gazed at the street. Harry glanced at his watch and realized he was late. With a sigh, he went swiftly to join her.

"Cho, I am so sorry I'm late. My morning lesson ran over and I was talking to Severus and Ari as we walked. I didn't realize it had gotten so late." He offered her an apologetic smile and sat.

She turned newly sparkling eyes on him and smiled in return. "Oh, it's no problem, Harry. I haven't been here that long anyway. I…Wait, did you say 'Severus'?"

Harry nodded and leaned forward onto his elbows. "He has been much nicer to me this summer. We get along pretty well now. He is giving me extra potion's lessons to help me into his NEWT class. I want to be an Aura and I can't without it."

"He's been…I am confused." Her delicate nose wrinkled slightly and Harry grinned at her. _She looks adorable like that_, he thought ruefully.

"That's part of my explanation. Some of it, I can't tell you, for several reasons. The most prominent being that it might be dangerous for you and the most personal being that I really don't think I am comfortable enough to talk about it right now to anyone."

Cho looked for a moment like she wanted to protest, but then she nodded and smiled softly at him. "I am willing to listen to whatever and however much you wish to share with me, Harry. I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me anything."

For the next couple hours, Harry explained what had been happening that summer, excluding any mention of parentage or parenting and any indication of his true power levels. He wasn't comfortable being the odd one out yet again and he didn't want to scare her. He answered the few questions she sought to pose and their conversation passed on to other topics. Finally, as the sun was beginning to dip down in the sky, Harry realized the dinner hour at the castle was approaching and people would be looking for him.

"Cho, are you sure you're okay with all this?" He said as he paid the tab and left a tip on the table. He was worried about the way she had taken the prophecy: without much reaction. He followed her out of the pub and they strolled down Main Street toward the castle.

"Harry, everything is fine between us."

"But, I mean. I have to kill him. That doesn't…weird you out at all?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Harry, everyone knows that it's going to end up being you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The prophecy was just real proof of it. I still respect you and like you a lot. I honestly don't care if you kill him. You are a good person, Harry Potter, and nothing will change that. This just proves what a hero you are. You're going to save us all, risking yourself in the process. I truly admire you for that."

Harry was stunned and, for a moment, completely speechless. "I…Thank you, Cho. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome, Harry."

"Cho…"

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Cho, I really like you too. And if, ah, if you want, I'd…I'd like to try again with you."

"Oh, Harry! I'd like that very much. I was hoping you would ask me."

Harry grinned broadly at her and took her hand hesitantly. They walked back toward the castle hand in hand.

At the gates, Harry leaned in slowly, shyly, and placed a brief kiss on Cho's mouth. She smiled at him, when he pulled back, and leaned up to kiss him again. A several minutes later, Harry, flushed and grinning and with the promise of a real date next weekend, watched as Cho headed back to the village.

He felt good with Cho now, whereas last year he'd been a nervous wreck. She turned and waved one last time. He waved back. Life was finally going his way.


	30. Of Yesteryears

**I just wanted to warn you. I am not going to try awfully hard to do any crazy accents in this story. I am horrible at trying to write them (as you've seen from Dobby) and it's just distracting from the actually story if I do. I'll probably limit myself to the omission of the letter H. So here's the heads up. And don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also, please review. Flames are welcome. Thanks!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Last Chapter…**

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Cho, I really like you too. And if, ah, if you want, I'd…I'd like to try again with you."

"Oh, Harry! I'd like that very much. I was hoping you would ask me."

Harry grinned broadly at her and took her hand hesitantly. The walked back toward the castle hand in hand.

At the gates, Harry leaned in slowly, shyly, and placed a brief kiss on Cho's mouth. She smiled at him, when he pulled back, and leaned up to kiss him again. A several minutes later, Harry, flushed and grinning and with the promise of a real date next weekend, watched as Cho headed back to the village.

He felt good with Cho now, whereas last year he'd been a nervous wreck. She turned and waved one last time. He waved back. Life was finally going his way.

**Chapter 29 – Of Yesteryears **

Earlier that afternoon, most of the Coven had met with McGonagall for tea. The sitting room of the older teacher's quarters was interesting, to say the least. The couches were all done up in plaid, which Minerva proudly explained was her family tartan. Dark green carpeting and half-drawn curtains darkened the room sufficiently so that Ekantika, who had been wearing sunglasses for her work in the garden, shed them. When the girls entered, Aurelia noted the tall, inky-haired woman standing by the far window.

Ariadne was speaking to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, I—"

"Please, dear, call me Minerva. We will be colleagues after all." The older woman smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva. And please, call me Ari or Ariadne, whichever you prefer. I must apologize though. Olympia couldn't make it today. She was commandeered by a very harried-looking Sirius Black. I don't like Siri took the news of our former profession very well. She wanted to make sure he understood."

Minerva nodded knowingly. "Come in and sit down. I'd like you all to meet our Astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra. Aurora, this is the Summer Coven." Introduction went around as the head of Gryffindor explained what everyone was teaching as she passed out cups of tea.

The six women passed the next few hours in companionable chatter, getting to know one another and the atmosphere of the castle. Just as the coven was preparing to take their leave, however, Aurora said something that caught Ariadne's ear. "I was teaching here when Sirius Black was a student. He certainly is…entertaining, if nothing else."

Ariadne turned to the woman. "Really? When did you begin teaching here? Did you go to school here?"

Sinistra smiled. "Yes, I did. I began teaching right around the time Black started school. I had been traveling before that. I went here right around the time that Hagrid was here."

Ariadne smiled. "Oh! Well, it must be very nice having an old schoolmate on the grounds all the time. Sometime soon, you must tell me all about your traveling! I love to travel myself. But I really have to go. I must speak with Hermione about something."

"You call the students by their first names?" There was a hint of reproach in her tone.

"Just Hermione, Harry, and Cho. I mean, it would be kind of silly to have them call me Ari and to address them so formally, wouldn't it?" Ariadne smiled sweetly.

Sinistra eyed her warily, but nodded. Ariadne thought, _she is no doubt wondering if the newspapers were right_. _ I should nip this in the bud_. "Well, Hermione is waiting for me and I am meeting Sev later on this afternoon."

"Sev?!? Meaning Severus Snape?" Sinistra was shocked.

"Yea, of course, who else would I mean?"

Aurora was flustered. "Well, I just, I've never heard him referred to…quite like that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't like that you'd heard it at all. I'm pretty sure I'm the only who calls him that. We had lunch together in Hogsmeade today and I have something I needed to return to him that I forgot about earlier. He left it in my rooms last evening." Ariadne grinned and waved as she left, saying her goodbyes to Minerva as well.

In the hallway, Isoko and Aurelia cornered her. "Ariadne! Severus was not in your quarters last night at all!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, he wasn't, but I know she was wondering about those newspaper articles and I had to do _something!_ But I really do have to go ask Hermione something. I will see you guys at dinner." She waved as she made her way down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

###############

Ariadne was waiting for him when Harry arrived back at the castle. "Alright, one: you are going to tell me everything about how it went. And two: Hermione found some interesting information about your family history."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Cho and I are dating now. And everything went fine. She took the whole thing much more calmly then I thought she would. She's even ok with the prophecy. I made sure she knew not to breathe a word of it to anyone."

Ariadne grinned back. "Good, Good, and Good. Now come on. Hermione wanted to tell you herself."

Harry rolled his eyes again and followed Ariadne to the library. He smiled softly, upon catching sight of Hermione. She was bent over a book and a pile of notes. Her quill was between her teeth and she worried at it. Her eyes were riveted and sparkled. The late-afternoon sun poured in the window and splashed over her hair. It glinted auburn and honey in the light. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"Hi, Herm." Harry called, waving.

She looked up and jumped to her feet. "Oh! Harry! You will not believe what I've found!"

"Probably not. Let's sit back down and you can tell me all about it, okay?" He grinned and the three sat.

However, Ariadne stood again, immediately. "Harry, I should go get Severus. He should know what Hermione found. Don't start until I get back!"

She ran lightly out of the room, leaving the two teens staring at one another from across the table. Hermione smiled sheepishly and asked, "How did Cho take everything?" Her voice was slightly strained upon the pronunciation of the Ravenclaw's name.

Harry grinned broadly. "Everything went really well. Cho was very supportive and understanding. She was really good about the Prophecy. We…um, we're dating now."

Hermione's smile was forced, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He stared out the window for a moment. "Really? Well, congratulations, Harry. I know you've liked her for a really long time. You guys make a really cute couple."

"Thanks, Herm. I knew you'd be happy for me. Something is finally going right. She even was really good about all the stuff in the papers about Ariadne and me."

Hermione brightened. "Speaking of that. I put in a firecall to Skeeter. She was most…receptive to what I had to say. She will be issuing a retraction within the next week. She wanted something to replace it with, either about you or about who Ariadne was. I told her that all that she would get was basic info, but if she wanted something to go to Hogsmeade today. She was forbidden from taking your picture or writing about whatever happened today."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're amazing. Ariadne and my father might be a little put out by that, but—"

"What pray tell would we be put out by?" A cold voice came from the library's doorway and Harry jumped.

He blushed slightly and turned his gaze to the Potion's Master. "Uh…"

Hermione spoke up. "Well, Sir. I think that there will be a special about you and Ariadne in the next edition of the _Prophet._ Someone _might_ have let it slip to Rita Skeeter that Ariadne had a significant other, who wasn't boy wonder here. They _may_ have told her that you two would be roaming around Hogsmeade today. But of course, I only speculate." She endeavored to look innocent and only partly succeeded.

"Ms. Granger, simply because it is summer holidays does not mean that you are free to do as you like. Being my son's best friend will not prevent me from giving you a year's worth of detentions, when classes begin, if I find any evidence that you have fed that disgusting _woman_, and I use the term loosely, any information about either Ariadne or myself."

Hermione blanched. Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus, there are no rules at Hogwarts against feeding information about anyone to the press. Believe me I looked it up after everything that happened last year and the year before. You cannot according to school policy give her any detentions for that. Also, according to school policy, if such a rule were to be implemented, she would be exempt from punishment, due to the time in which the incident occurred, if it occurred at all, being both before the rule was put in place and outside the duration of the school year."

Everyone stared at Harry agape. He looked indignant. "What?!? I was trying to get Malfoy off my back! I wanted to have him suspended, but there were no grounds. Also, did you know that if he had continued to break the rule for which he had been suspended, if I'd managed it, it would have been grounds for expulsion, especially if the action was detrimental to another student?"

Ariadne chuckled. "Harry, you amaze me."

Severus and the high priestess took seats at the table and everyone turned to Hermione. "Alright, Ms. Granger. What is this revolutionary information?"

The bushy-haired teen shuffled her papers nervously. "Well, I've been researching Harry's family tree, as you probably know. I had gotten back, almost to the time of the founders, going forward, and after what Isoko told me, I had started from the beginning and worked my way forward a few centuries. I got to about 1000 B.C. before I found a reference to someone named Evans…or well, the Iceni equivalent of Evans. That's the tribe that produced the legendary Celtic Warrior-Queen Boudicca. I thought that was oddly coincidental, because, in fact, the Evans married a Potter."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Someone with my mom's maiden name married a Potter 3000 years ago? And you thought that was coincidental?"

Severus snorted. Hermione flushed. "Shush! I'm not done." She looked back at her notes. "Well, I traced the family line of this Evans woman, who had three sons with this Potter and her siblings. She had three brothers and two sisters. Well, it turns out that about every 300 years or so, an Evans married a Potter. Apparently, Harry is descended from this first union of Evans and Potter, by way of James Potter."

"Hermione, love, I am not related to James Potter." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, I told you I wasn't done! Now, Hush!" She glared at him, and then went back to her notes. "Well, about 270 years ago, the around the time of the usual Evans-Potter marriage, the one that eventually produced James Potter and that was descended from the original union, the Evans had one daughter and three sons. These sons kept having sons. Until eventually, an Evans son married and only had one daughter. This daughter's name was Lillian. The couple wanted another child so much that they adopted a non-magic girl, who was a few years younger than Lily. They vowed never to perform magic again, not wanting the child to feel left out. Well, apparently, that's what happened, so that reasoning makes sense. This makes the daughter—"

"Wait!!!" Harry threw up his hands. "Wait! Aunt Petunia's adopted?!?"

Hermione looked up then. "Well, yes. It looks that way. The Evans family is an_ extremely _old wizarding family. Round about the last Potter Marriage give or take a couple decades, most of the Evanses moved out of the country. The family owned a manor in Ireland for many centuries and moved out there about the time of the passing of the Penal Laws. They saved hundred of Irish Catholics by setting up a small village that was protected from hostile Protestant eyes. They saved many Irish pagans too, practitioners of the Old Ways. The Catholics and the pagans lived together in a wizarding village, even though they were muggles and accepted the existence of benevolent magic. The town is still there to this day. It's sort of like Godric's Hollow, actually."

Harry just stared at her for a long time. Severus was rubbing the bridge his nose. Ariadne squinted at her. "So you're saying that Harry is the last Potter heir after all? Or that he has distant Potter cousins? What?"

"No, Harry is the last Potter. Not only did James make him legal heir, but the Potter line, since the last Evans marriage, had a string of only children. For the past several generations, they have had only on male child. Harry is by blood and law the last legal heir to the Potter line. Lily and James were cousins."

Harry shook his head. "What next? I'm the long lost heir of one of the founders or something? I can't deal with this."

Hermione looked sheepish. "Didn't actually get to the founders, so I dunno, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I didn't actually mean that, Hermione! I was being sarcastic."

"So Harry actually is related to James Potter? And Severus is related to him through Harry? That's just freaky!" Ariadne looked skeptical.

"That's what it looks like." Hermione glanced nervously at the Potion's Master.

Severus sneered slightly. "Never say that again within my hearing, unless you should wish to die in a most agonizing manner."

This made Harry chuckle. Disconcerted that his threat was taken as a joke, Severus took his leave with Ariadne trailing after him. Harry turned back to his best friend. "Hermione, you really are the best researcher I have ever met. Tracking the Evans and Potter families like that must have been insanely difficult. Thanks for doing it for me."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Of course, Harry. You know I'd help you in any way I can."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, contemplating what Hermione had found. After a while, Harry looked up. "Herm, you know, we haven't seen Hagrid yet. We've got a couple hours before dinner. We should go and visit him." Hermione grinned broadly and nodded. Standing, the two left the library.

The walk to Hagrid's hut was nice; the low hanging sun glittered on the grass and a cool evening breeze was beginning to blow off the lake. The door was answered immediately upon their knock. Hagrid stood in the doorway for a second, smiling into his beard. "Where've ya been, 'Arry, 'Ermione? You 'aven't come ter see me yet and I know you've been up at the school fer a few weeks now! Come in! 'Ave some tea!"

As soon as they set foot inside the hut, Fang flung himself at Harry and proceeded to slobber all over both of them. Finally, the two took their seats smiling sheepishly. Fang knelt at Harry's feet with his drooling head in the Gryffindor's lap. "We're sorry, Hagrid." Hermione said. "Everything's just been so crazy."

Explaining everything that had happened to Hagrid took another hour or more and several cups of tea, though none of the rock cakes he offered.

"Blimey, 'Arry! Yer life is crazy, innet? I'll 'elp with anything I can; whatever yeh need me fer." Hagrid looked worriedly from one to the other.

Harry smiled warmly. "Thanks, Hagrid. I know I can always count on you. You're my first friend and I know you'll never do something like Ron did."

"Ahh!" Hagrid muttered, dismissing the very idea. "Ron isn't actin' very Weasley, if yer ask me. Arthur wouldn't do summit like that and neither would any o' his other kids…'cept maybe Percy."

This comment coaxed a small grin from Harry, whose mood had darkened at the mention of his former best friend. Hermione, meanwhile, was eyeing the half-giant questioningly. "Hagrid, you're one of Dumbledore's most loyal and trusted friends. Have you ever met the Summer Coven?"

"Ach, 'Ermione. I can't tell yer anything about that. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't mention anything 'bout their trainin' or anything!" Hagrid looked chagrined. "I shouldn't've said that!"

"Hagrid, you know we'd never tell anyone what you tell us and we'd never tell anyone where we got the information from. You do know that right? And Harry being basically Professor Dumbledore's protégé and all, it really wouldn't be betraying a confidence. I mean we could always ask Ari about her training and that, but she's busy talking to Snape."

Hagrid furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Little Ari and Snape? Yer jokin'!"

"No, Hagrid." Harry grinned mischievously. "They're very much in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. They've been dancing round each other since the Coven arrived, I'd guess, but definitely since I woke up. I'd say it's only a matter of time."

Hagrid wrinkled his nose. "A'right. I mean, yer wouldn't want ter interrupt 'em. Some of their later trainin' was on these here grounds. I was here fer it. Nicer girls you couldn't hope to meet, but…They're dangerous too."

"How do you mean?"

"Well…even so young there was just summit about 'em, you knew not ter cross 'em, Ari, especially. She was the most dangerous o' the group. I remember hearin' from one of the other girls that Ari's aura was always streaked with black, for the time she started school. I know that Professor Dumbledore always kept a closer eye on her then the rest. Not that she was bad or summit! She was the sweetest little thing. She sorta reminded me of yeh, Harry the first time I met yeh. She was real quiet and polite and kinda wide-eyed." Hagrid frowned. "I've said ter much already! I always tell you two stuff that I shouldn't! Humph! Well, I ain't saying nuthin' else."

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks, Hagrid! You're wonderful! We really just wanted to know what the girls were like when they were young, with them being the youngest members of the staff and personally tutoring us."

Hagrid seemed content with that and leaned back into his chair. After another quarter of an hour, the two made their excuses and headed to dinner up in the Great Hall. Hagrid declined when they urged him to join the rest. Saying that Fang would be lonely.

**I know you see that review button…go on, push it…**


	31. Of Yabbering

**I do not own Billy Shakespeare, no matter how much I wish I did. Damn it would be cool to be the Bard…minus the dead for 400 years part, that is…**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please Review! **

**Last Chapter…**

"I remember hearin' from one of the other girls that Ari's aura was always streaked with black, for the time she started school. I know that Professor Dumbledore always kept a closer eye on her then the rest. Not that she was bad or summit! She was the sweetest little thing. She sorta reminded me of yeh, Harry the first time I met yeh. She was real quiet and polite and kinda wide-eyed." Hagrid frowned. "I've said ter much already! I always tell you two stuff that I shouldn't! Humph! Well, I ain't saying nuthin' else."

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks, Hagrid! You're wonderful! We really just wanted to know what the girls were like when they were young, with them being the youngest members of the staff and personally tutoring us."

Hagrid seemed content with that and leaned back into his chair. After another quarter of an hour, the two made their excuses and headed to dinner up in the Great Hall. Hagrid declined when they urged him to join the rest. Saying that Fang would be lonely.

**Chapter 30 – Of Yabbering**

Dinner that evening was a lively affair. Sirius regaled Harry and Hermione with tales from the Dragon Reserve, much to the Coven's delight. Thanks to Olympia's gentle soothing, he seemed to have returned to normal. The meal was filled with laughter and overall good cheer.

When everyone was finished, Severus accompanied Ariadne up to her study, in Coven Tower. Pacing in front of the banked fire, he again wondered aloud about the implication of Harry's relation to James Potter.

"Severus! Sit! Please." When he reluctantly complied, she continued. "We have been over this. The relationship allows Harry to wear the Potter family ring, which will remove any suspicion that his not wearing it would have caused. It really doesn't do much else, beside give him a seat on the Wizengamot. You are going to worry yourself sick about it."

"Indeed," He seemed indignant. "I never in my life 'worried myself sick' about anything." He sniffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we have more relevant things to discuss. Like that fact that I implied to Aurora Sinistra that we were…uh…intimate. I also called you Sev to her."

Severus stared at her blankly for a moment. "You did what?"

Ariadne cringed. "Well, I had to do something. She was questioning me about why I let Harry call me by my nickname and I just _know_ she was thinking about what that slut of a reporter said. What else could I do?"

"Explain to her the real reason. If you actually have a reason." He raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"I tried that. She didn't buy it. It's really not that bad, though, is it? I mean is it so horrible for you to let people believe that you're sleeping with me?" Ariadne asked. She was proud that her voice didn't break, though it quavered ever so slightly.

"Ariadne, do you really want any prospect of anyone of good reputation ever associating with you again to be destroyed by being affiliated in that manner with me?"

Ariadne laughed. "Listen to us! What a pair we make. Sev, you are a good man. My being linked with you in any manner can't hurt me in any way."

Severus stood stiffly and turned from her. "Miss Aureus, you are very naïve."

Rising to her feet, Ariadne went to his side and twined her arms around his waist. "Sev, when will it get through to you, that I don't care what other people think of me? I never have and never will." She took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. "I don't care about people of 'good reputation' since mine is far from spotless. I don't care about reputation. People are like pack animals, they will believe what is told to them and they will follow the Shepard wherever he leads. I never liked sheep anyway. Smelly, dirty creatures."

This comment startled a quiet laugh from the dark haired man. He gazed down at the honey-haired beauty in front of him for several long minutes. His focus flicked to her lips for a moment then back up to her eyes. His lids dropped and he turned away. She sighed. "Severus, I know you are worried about Harry and your relationship with him. I know you're insecure about a lot of things and I know how little you think of yourself. But you don't have to be, not with me."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her in question. Instead of answering him with words, she rose up on her tiptoes and quickly placed a light, chaste kissed on his quirked lips. He blinked slowly and a smile, a real smile, spread across his face.

She was enthralled and murmured, "Severus, you are beautiful when you smile."

The smiled faded slightly, but didn't disappear. He looked at her in wonder. "_Love is blind and lovers cannot see, the pretty follies that themselves commit."_

She frowned. "Jessica from _The Merchant of Venice_? Severus, you underestimate yourself. Never be unsure of me, of where you stand with me. I am here for you, by your side, for as long as you need me to be."

Severus just shook his head, unable to form words to respond, and dropped his lips to hers. His mouth was firm and warm. Her eyes dropped closed and they seemed to melt into one another. When his tongue drew across her lips, she parted them for him gladly. The sensations of this one kiss were more intense, it seemed to Ariadne, then any other she had experienced in her life.

The two kissed, leisurely exploring each other's mouths, until the sun had long since vanished into the horizon. Finally, Ariadne pulled back. They were seated on the couch, tangled in each other's limbs. She smiled contentedly and placed her head on the Potion's Master's chest.

He waited a few minutes before asserting softly, "I should go, Ari. I will see you at breakfast."

She watched him leave, a look of contentment in her eyes. For the first time since she left for that college, she felt completely and fully pleased and at peace with her life. If all the things she was put through since she was born led her to this place, to this man, then she accepted them with open arms. She was glad of them.

The next few weeks were spent in a flurry of activity. Hermione and Harry gradually mastered the positions their teachers set for them and moved on to new ones. Harry finally got control of his magic, performing huge feats of wandless magic without breaking a sweat. Hermione still spent most of her free time in the library, no doubt researching something pertaining to Harry's family tree. She, however, refused to discuss it with anyone until she was finished. Harry and Cho spent weekends together, talking about their lives, stealing kisses and small touches, and simply enjoy one another. Severus and Ariadne did much the same, refusing to rush things by becoming too intimate too fast. Olympia and Sirius were seen together much of the time, talking and laughing. Fred and George Weasley showed up at the castle more often then anyone anticipated, trying to help out as best they could.

Harry's birthday came and went with a small celebration at the castle. He didn't want to upset the Weasley family any more then he already had. Sacrificing a party that he hadn't had the first 12 years of his life seemed like too small a thing. Mrs. Weasley had thanked him, after her initial protests had died down.

All too soon, for almost everyone in the castle, the time came to make the re-scheduled Diagon Alley trip. Dumbledore, who had realized just how early he had planned it, had checked with the shops and been told that shipments for school texts, etc hadn't arrived yet. He explained smiling self-deprecatingly that he'd forgotten that Harry had arrived much earlier then usual.

The morning of the trip dawned brightly. The early morning sun spilled in the windows, waking Harry. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes in an annoyed manner until he realized what day it was. He'd arranged to meet Cho for ice cream, after they'd finished their shopping. They hadn't seen one another in a week. He was nervous and excited about the meeting. He rose quickly and dressed in pressed black trousers and a green dress shirt. Ariadne had helped him pick it out last night.

He met Hermione at the foot of the stairs and, as they walked down to the Great Hall, he told her about his date. The Hall was filled with people milling about, munching on toast, scones, and muffins. The Coven were all present, as were Remus and Sirius. Harry's father was talking quietly with the High Priestess. Harry grinned. The twins had cornered Aurelia and were peppering her with questions, though she seemed to be enjoying it. Hagrid, with Fang by his side, was laughing with Tonks, whose hair was cotton candy colored today. Kingsley was talking in low tones to the headmaster.

When she spotted the two new arrivals, Tonks waved and called, "Wotcher, Harry, Hermione! How's your summer been?"

Harry grinned. "Great, Tonks! Thanks! How are you?"

"Klutzy as always."

Everyone else had quieted down and Dumbledore stepped forward. "Good, now we are all here. I won't be accompanying you all. The Wizengamot is calling a meeting over which I am presiding. I wish you all luck and I would advise that Harry and Hermione have no less then six guards at any given time. Severus, you should also stay with large groups. We do not know if Voldemort knows about today's expedition."

Harry spoke up. "Sir, even with all the mental protection, I still feel it when he's _very _happy. He doesn't know about today. I'm pretty sure."

Dumbledore nodded. "But we cannot let our guard down. A stray Death Eater might happen upon you." He eyed the twins. "No unnecessary risks or foolishness."

They all nodded and exited, heading for Hogsmeade. Harry came up along side Fred and George. "Hey guys, where are the elder two Weasleys?"

"Charlie is visiting his—" One began.

"Precious Dragon-darlings!" The other ended.

"And Bill's at work." They said in unison.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Dragon-darlings, George? Lovely alliteration."

Harry frowned. "How on earth can you tell them apart?" When Aurelia just smiled mysteriously, Harry let it drop and moved further up the line.

Ariadne was telling Severus some long involved story when Harry walked up beside them. She stopped and greeted him. "Hey, Harry! Ready for your big day?"

Harry chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm getting married, mum!"

Kingsley, who was a few steps ahead, looked back in confusion. "Mum?"

Harry blushed and looked down. Ariadne smiled. "Harry's been calling me that for a few weeks now. I've been trying to help him and be here for him, since his mother can't. And he feels comfortable enough with me in that roll to call me mom. I feel really honored by it. I probably won't ever have kids of my own. I mean, I'm not getting any younger."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment further. He'd dropped his pace to hear her explanation. Now he quickened his steps again. Harry turned to her. "Not getting any younger? Ari, you're what? 25? Give me a break."

Ariadne smiled at him. "Harry, you're incredibly sweet. I'm 33 years old actually. And having a child after I turn 35 increases the risk of mental disability, even in witches. Though magic could help with that, I'd rather have a natural birth, if I were to have a child."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You and Severus are much closer in age then I thought. You're almost the same age, then, yeah?"

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I am 35 years old, if you must know. I do not however believe it is any of your business. Nosy Gryffindors." He muttered the last.

Harry laughed. "That's what you think." His voice was low enough that only Ariadne and Severus heard the comment. Ariadne laughed.

The group reached the gates to Hogwarts in only a few minutes and Harry raised a hand to wave at the dragon guard. Hagrid grinned goofily at the beast. The great reptile bobbed its head to them, letting them all pass. The apparation to the leaky cauldron was quick and easy, with Severus assisting Harry and Ariadne assisting Hermione. Harry pulled out of his fathers lose embrace and went over to greet the ancient bartender.

Ariadne turned to the Potion's Master. "Does he know everyone? Has he ever met witch or wizard he didn't befriend?"

Severus' expression darkened. "If pressed, I may be able to name a few. Though for the most part, no."

Ariadne slipped her arm around his waist and murmured an apology for bringing up such an unpleasant subject. The group re-organized and exited the pub. Olympia came up along aside her sister as they made their way toward Gringotts. "You two are very…comfortable with one another all of a sudden."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, mutt-lover."

Olympia seemed aghast. "Ariadne!"

"Oh, who do you think you're kidding, Oly? Everyone knows you two are an item." Aurelia came up on the brunette's other side. Olympia swatted at her as Ariadne gloated. Aurelia raised her eyebrows. "Ari, you aren't one to talk. Your new romance is even all over the newspapers, cuz of your connection to Harry. Have you seen _Witch Weekly_ this week? I mean really, you two! I never figured Severus as going for PDAs but whatever."

Ariadne gaped at her. "What?!?"

Aurelia giggled. "Just Kidding!" She danced out of reach as Ariadne made a grab for her. "Sheesh. It's only the two of you kissing down by the lake. And it's really out of focus, like it was taken from a long way off." Still laughing Aurelia returned to the twins.

Severus looked stony, but didn't pull away from the high priestess's side. Ariadne harrumphed. "That's lovely. So much for the idea of having a private life. Well, whatever. If our love life is what keeps people's minds off the war, then so be it. Seems odd to me though."

Severus looked at her. "Why should it seem peculiar that the public is interested in a person with extremely close ties to their savior being seen in such an intimate pose with a Death Eater?"

Ariadne wrinkled her nose. "Former! Former Death Eater. And it's none of their business who I date! I am not a public citizen, by choice or by birth. But I really don't care, if that's what gets them off, so be it. Just as long as they keep their opinions to themselves. I really don't think that our front door in Salem can take any more scorch marks."

Olympia laughed. Further ahead, Harry was talking to Tonks. "So, Har, you really aren't with that blonde, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin! Why does everybody think that? No, I am dating Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Ariadne is going with Severus Snape."

Tonks squinted at him, then glanced back at the pair. "Oh, ew! She doesn't have very good taste, does she?"

Harry frowned. "Severus is a good guy when you get to know him. After all, he did give up most of his life to spy for the order. He's also been giving me extra help so I can take his NEWT potion's class. I need it to become an Auror and I didn't get in. I only got Exceeds Expectations and you need an Outstanding."

Tonks raised her eyebrows and shot Snape another look. He sneered at her and she looked forward abruptly. Harry chuckled. "I didn't say he was warm and happy, Tonks. I said he was a good man." He shook his head. Looking up, he noticed that they'd arrived. He shot a quick, worried look at Hermione, who was walking next to him. She smiled reassuringly.

Harry noted the poem over the entrance; just the same as he had the first time he'd visited. A sudden thought struck him and he looked around for Hagrid. The giant was standing off to the side, looking out of place. "Hagrid! Do you happen to know where my key is? I always came with you when I needed any money and I dunno where it is."

Hagrid grinned and drew a small metal object from one of his numerous pockets. "Always here ter 'elp yeh, 'Arry."

Harry smiled his relief. "Thanks, Hagrid!" Turning, he examined each of the goblins at the teller-desks. Sighing in relief, he went straight up to the last desk, Hermione, Severus, and Ariadne by his side. "Griphook, I think?"

The goblin looked up in shock. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Your name is Griphook, isn't it? I'm sure I remember you from my first time at the Bank." Harry frowned, when the goblin didn't respond. "If you're not him, I am really sorry. I could have sworn…"

"No, Sir. I am Griphook. No wizard has ever addressed me by name before, never mind remembered my face. I am afraid I don't recall your name, young wizard."

Harry grinned broadly, as if the little goblin had made his day. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I was wondering if I could make a withdrawal."

Griphook's eyes widened. "You are, indeed. Well, let me see." He shuffled through some papers. "Yes, I thought so. You have already turned 16, yes?" Harry nodded. "Well, The president of this branch wishes to speak with you. Follow me, please. You may have five of your companions accompany you, if you wish."

Harry nodded. Ariadne gestured for Sirius and Olympia to joined them, knowing that Harry would want his godfather with him. The six followed on the goblins heels, leaving the others frowning after them. Hallways stretched before them like a labyrinth, but Griphook obviously knew where he was going. Finally, they reached a huge ornate set of doubles doors, which opened at their arrival. "Master Harry Potter is here to see you, King Ragnok, sir."

A deep gravelly voice issued from inside. "Bring him in, then, Griphook."

Harry shot Hermione a glance and she gave him a reassuring smile. Griphook stepped into the room and gestured for Harry to pass through the doors. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her with him. The room was gigantic, with a glittering gold ceiling and walls and lush carpet covering the floor. Harry's eyes, however, were immediately drawn to the tall goblin sitting behind an enormous carved oaken desk.

Harry bowed slightly at the waist. "King Ragnok."

The goblin may have smiled, but it was difficult for Harry to tell. "You may drop the title, Master Potter. You are too much a valued customer for such things."

"Then, please, call me Harry. This is my friend Hermione Granger." Harry gestured. He introduced the rest to the surprised goblin as they entered the room.

"Very unusual. Oh yes." Ragnok murmured.

"Majesty, He remembered my face and sought me out from when he was here 5 years ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I grew up with muggles. You were the first goblin I ever saw. I am not likely to forget you, Griphook. You scared me half to death." He grinned.

Ragnok opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. A moment later, he opened it again. "Mr. Po— Harry. You are a most unusual wizard to remember the face of a goblin. You are also the first among the old families, indeed you are from the _oldest_ family, to invite me to address you by your given name."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Well, that's just rude of them."

Severus coughed, which Ariadne thought sounded like a strangled laugh, and Sirius grinned broadly. "That's my Prongslet."

Harry just looked at him. Ragnok made a gesture and several more chairs appeared. "Please, sit. There are some very important matters I need to discuss with you, M-Harry. Is your parent or legal guardian present?"

Harry wrinkled his brow, shooting a glance at Severus. "My parents are dead, Ragnok."

The goblin appeared distressed. "Oh, dear. No one told you? Harry…"

"No. It's alright. I wanted to be sure you knew and weren't just asking a required question. Yeah, actually both my father and legal guardian are present."

Ragnok sighed his relief. "Good. Well, to business." He took his seat behind his desk. "It is customary for the Potter heir to receive his inheritance upon his sixteenth birthday. However, since you are not James Potter's son, there are complications. Even though he left you all his property and named you his successor, the will is only valid if you are a close blood relation. As you are, we need to perform a blood ritual to ascertain if you are the closest living relative and therefore heir to the Potter estate. Is this acceptable to you and your…people?"

Harry grinned at the word choice. _I have people_. He turned to his father. "Severus, is that okay with you?"

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow as if to say 'must you ask?'. "Indeed, it is the only solution, is it not?"

"'K. And you, Ariadne? Sirius?"

They both nodded, Ariadne smiling brilliantly at being asked. Harry turned next to Hermione who nodded. "Alright then. When should this ritual happen?"

"Right now, if it is convenient. It should not take very long." The goblin stood and opened the cabinet behind his chair. He withdrew a long box. He opened it and laid it on the desk.

Inside lay an 8-inch long hollow tube about the wide of Harry's thumb. At one end was a round bulb, the other an opening. Next to this odd instrument a row of vials filled with funky colored liquids rested against the box's velvet lining. A small Athame lay across the top of the box. Harry looked up at Ragnok who had retrieved a roll of parchment and spread it out on the tabletop. It was blank.

"Will this hurt very much?" Harry was chagrined at having to ask.

"It will certainly sting. I have to make a shallow incision along the lifeline on your palm. Deep enough to fill the glass bulb with blood."

Harry sighed. "Alright." He held out his hand to the Bank President. The goblin took up the Athame by its ebony handle and made the cut. Holding the hollow tube to it to catch the blood, he massaged Harry's hand, forcing more of the red liquid to gush into the glass instrument. The bulb was filled in a few minutes and Olympia healed Harry's hand for him. He grinned his thanks.

Ragnok then took each of the funny colored vials in turn, adding three drops of their contents into the blood. "Because the issue is dealing with one of the Ancient Families, I have to check, not only for heirship of the Potter estate, but of all the Ancient Houses."

The blood bubbled when the other liquids hit it. Several tense moments passed, the hissing of the mixture the only sound in the room. Finally, the mixture had cycled through all the colors of the rainbow and settle back to crimson. Ragnok then poured three generous dollops of it onto the blank parchment, forming a triangle. The paper absorbed the blood and it disappeared.

The Bank President grinned toothily when writing appeared in place of the blood. He took up the paper and perused it. "Well, that is _very _interesting!"

"What is?" Hermione asked. Harry was looking a little confused.

"Mr…Well, actually I should say Lord Potter here, is currently primary heir to no less then three of the Ancient Houses. He is also secondary heir to a two more. You are also heir to a minor muggle title and the corresponding estate."

"What?!?" Harry was shocked out of his stupor. "How is that possible?"

"Well, Harry, you already knew about at least two of them: Potter and Evans." Hermione looked anxiously at him.

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

"Indeed. And what, Bank President, are the others?" Severus leaned forward in his chair ever so slightly.

"Well, as the young lady said, Potter and Evans are the oldest. You are also the Heir of Gryffindor. The secondary—"

"I'm the what?!?" Harry's eyes bugged out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No wonder old snakeface hates you so much. You are fated to be enemies."

Harry turned to his godfather. "Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were at one time the best of friends. Don't you ever listen when Hermione talks about _Hogwarts, A History_? They had a falling out though."

Sirius looked at him oddly. "Right…"

"Harry, that's why you pulled his sword out of the hat! Because you're heir!" Hermione looked eager. "I always wondered how that was possible."

"Wait! You pulled a sword out of hat? Why on earth would you want to do that? That's even more ridiculous then a bunny!" Olympia stared at Harry. Sirius laughed and leaned over, explaining it to her.

Ragnok cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand, Lord Potter is also secondary heir to the Ancient House of Black and of Ravenclaw. However, Sirius Black, because he has not claimed his title is the current primary heir of the title Lord Black. You may claim that title today if you wish. And a young woman by the name of Luna Lovegood is the primary heir of Ravenclaw. She however is not yet old enough to claim her inheritance. She will turn sixteen on October the 31st."

"Luna? The heir of Ravenclaw? Alright. Now, I have heard everything." Harry shook his head.

Hermione's gaze remained on the Bank President. "You said Harry was heir to a muggle title as well?"

Ragnok glanced back to the sheet. "Yes, Baronage of Snape Castle, in North Yorkshire, England. It is, I believe, near Thirsk."

Everyone turned to Severus, who simply raised an eyebrow. "Severus, you're a Baron?"

The raven-haired man nodded. "And?"

Ariadne shook her head. "That is so fucking cool! I'm dating a Baron!"

Olympia and Harry both laughed. Sirius looked like he might be sick. Hermione smiled. Severus, however, was not amused. "Kindly do not speak of it again. When I die, Harry will become Lord Latimer, I believe is the proper title, Baron of Snape Castle. Until that time, no mention is to be made within my hearing of the place. Nor will any suggestion that anyone actually go to the castle be tolerated." He glared fiercely at the blonde.

Her eyes wide, Ariadne nodded and laid a hand on his arm. He sniffed and turned back to the goblin. "What exactly will being Heir to those three Ancient Houses entailed for Lord Potter?" The name sounded ironic on his lips.

Ragnok retook his seat. "There is a seat on the Wizengamot for each of the Houses. There is also a list of properties and monies for each here." He pulled out a filling draw and withdrew three folders. "Each House requires certain etiquette. I would advise getting a tutor to assist you as soon as possible. Also…" He took out a smaller box. "You will be required to wear the family crest of all three Houses. However, because it happened so often, historically, that the Evans Family and the Potter family combined, there is a special Crest Ring for you to wear the represents both houses. The rings will adjust to fit your fingers. You must wear the oldest House ring, in this case the combined Evans/Potter ring, on your right ring finger. The Gryffindor ring may be worn on the right or left thumb, being a younger House."

Harry nodded numbly and slipped the proffered rings on, determined to examine them later. "I have to wear them all the time? Can I take them off for Quidditch, so I don't damage them?"

"They may be removed for sports, yes, and entering any kind of water, whether is be showering or swimming in a lake or the ocean. Also, if you ever happen to be cooking, they should be reformed."

"Good. I like to cook and I wouldn't want to ruin them."

"Very unusual indeed," muttered the goblin.

Sirius spoke up, interrupting everyone's musings. "If you are finished with Harry, I would like to claim my inheritance."

"Of course, Lord Black." Ragnok inclined his head.

Sirius grinned. "Like Harry said. It's rude of us. Please call me Sirius."

"As you wish. I thank you both." He handed Harry the trio of envelopes. "Please peruse these at your leisure. If you have any questions, please contact me. I will assign you an account manager, but feel free to contact me directly if you wish."

Harry glanced around the room and found Griphook standing by the door waiting to escort them back to the lobby. "Could Griphook be my account manager? Is that allowed?"

Once again, Ragnok was surprised. The odd wizardling pleased him. His kindness seemed organic, not contrived to get what he wanted. "Of Course. I will arrange it myself. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Harry thought about this for a second. "I still haven't withdrawn any money to pay for my school stuff!"

"The money for your school years is in an separate account, the trust you've been accessing, Vault 687. I will set up a direct withdrawal card if you would like. It would be easier for you that way."

"Thanks so much! That would be excellent. And thanks for everything you've done for me." Harry rose and extended a hand.

Ragnok looked at him for a moment then with a toothy grin shook the offered hand. Harry smiled. _Now for the next stop on the ridiculously long list of things to do._


	32. Of Prescriptions

**Sorry for the delay. You have no idea how insane my life has been. However, in the infamous words of Alice Cooper "School's out for summer!" So I will be getting back into the swing of things soon, hopefully in the next two-ish weeks. Thanks so much for sticking with me through my erratic posts! **

**Please Review**

**Last Chapter…**

Once again, Ragnok was surprised. The odd wizardling pleased him. His kindness seemed organic, not contrived to get what he wanted. "Of Course. I will arrange it myself. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Harry thought about this for a second. "I still haven't withdrawn any money to pay for my school stuff!"

"The money for your school years is in an separate account, the trust you've been accessing. I will set up a direct withdrawal card if you would like. It would be easier for you that way."

"Thanks so much! That would be excellent. And thanks for everything you've done for me." Harry rose and extended a hand.

Ragnok looked at him for a moment then with a toothy grin shook the offered hand. Harry smiled. _Now for the next stop on the ridiculously long list of things to do._

**Chapter 31 – Of Prescriptions**

The sun was glittering off the white marble behind them as the group waited for Sirius to emerge from the Bank. Harry was, though still a little shell-shocked, smiling and chatting animatedly with Hermione and Ariadne. The door at their backs opened, but instead of Sirius, it disgorged Bill Weasley. He was grinning broadly. "Hey everyone! How're things there, Harry?"

"Calm as ever, Bill." Harry grinned. "Say hullo to your mum and dad for me, would you, next time you see them?"

"Yeah I'm going to the Burrow, tonight. I'll tell them you were asking." Bill turned away and waved Isoko over. "Iso, I was wondering if you were free later? Would you like to get an early dinner or…?"

Isoko laughed. "William, if you're stopping by your parents' house, I doubt you should be eating an early dinner."

Olympia, who had been talking quietly with Ekantika, spoke up, "Why don't you two meet at Fortesque's later? Harry and Cho, Ariadne and Severus, and Sirius and I were all going to get ice cream. Harry needs six for an escort anyway."

"Is that alright with you, Iso?" Bill looked anxious, but he smiled hopefully.

"I'd love to. I'll see you around half 3 then?"

Bill nodded at her and leaned in to drop a quick, shy kiss on her cheek. She flushed and waved as he reentered the bank. Sirius exited before the door shut. Olympia grinned at her sister and winked. Isoko stuck out her tongue and shot a pointed glance at Sirius, causing Olympia to halt her next comment.

Noting that they were all present, Harry looked at Severus. "Where to next, Oh Great Pack Leader?"

"Hey! I take offense at that!" Remus cried, indignantly, then laughed.

Sirius grinned and slapped him on the back. "You'll always be my pack leader, Moony, never fear."

Remus shot him a withering glance as Ekantika chuckled. Ariadne came up from behind them and grabbed them both round the neck. "Awwwww! Aren't they the sweetest thing? Two mutts in looooove!"

Severus snorted softly, while Harry and Hermione laughed loudly. Hagrid and Tonks glanced at one another, confused. Ekantika and Olympia glared at their High Priestess. Sirius turned and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder, like a caveman, as she kicked and yelled. "Severus! Save me from this beast! He's trying to kidnap me! He only wants me for my good looks. Save me!" She tried to punch Sirius in the butt, but he pinned her arms. "Put me down, you brute!"

"If he indeed is only abducting you for your good-looks, as you say, shall I then make you ugly to save you from him?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

Everyone froze and stared at him. He smirked. Harry and Hermione broke out into startled laughter, and the others followed suit. "The world is ending. Severus Snape just made a joke. Next thing you know, You-Know-Who is going to be sending Harry flowers and an apology note." Sirius muttered.

This caused the laughter to increase. However, Ariadne was still trapped on Sirius' shoulder. Harry, grinning like a madman, came over and offered to take her off Sirius' hands. "For free even."

Sirius wrinkled his brow in mock confusion. "You must be mad, man. For Free? Take her gladly."

Ariadne, who was so surprised at this turn of events, went limp, making it annoyingly easy for Sirius to hand her off to Harry. Harry hefted her onto his own shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and glared at his back. "Young man, if you do not put me down this instant, I'll…"

Harrychuckled, the feeling of it reverberating in Ariadne's chest making her giggle. "You'll what, mum?"

She growled a little then declared, "I'll invoke the wrath of Severus and blame you! Hah!"

Harry shot a glance at his father. "Uh…" Severus fixed the Gryffindor with an icy glare. "Okay, down you go."

Harry placed the blonde back on her feet. She immediately swatted him in the back of the head. "For free, indeed!" Harry looked sheepish. Sirius just grinned. She fixed him a calculating eye on him. "Oh, just you wait, Bucko. Just you wait. I'll get you back for that." Huffing self-righteously, she returned to Severus' side and slipped her arm through his. She glared at Harry and Sirius evilly, making them glance at one another.

Hermione laughed. "Uh-oh, you two. Looks like you've got some revenge coming to you!"

Sirius shuddered. "Amnesty!" He called and grabbed Olympia by the hand. He spun her around and ended up hiding in back of her, trying to disappear behind her petite frame and failing miserably.

Olympia shook her head and slipped out of his grip. "Nope! You're on your own, buddy!"

Sirius pouted. The next hour was spent collecting school supplies and new robes for Harry. Finally, all that was left to get was the books and…

"I have an idea!" Ariadne stopped walking and stood in the middle of the street, chewing her lip. The rest halted and looked back at her. "Come, follow me."

Turning she disappeared down an alley. By the time they passed the Twin's shop, Fred and George were getting suspicious. "Ariadne, I thought I told you that you didn't want to get scene around that shop with Harry?"

Aurelia looked at Fred and glanced around. "Ari! We can't bring the kids into that shop! I don't care if you used to date the owner!"

Severus stiffened. Ariadne growled. "What did I tell you about referring to him in such a context?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. Ekantika raised an eyebrow and said, "She didn't say That Guy's name and you never said we couldn't bring up the fact that you were engaged to him for 4 months."

Ariadne froze and turned on the woman. "You would think that when I forbade anyone mentioning his name in front of me, you would understand that I never wanted to hear anything about him again! Obviously, you didn't get it."

Ekantika tilted her head to the side. "Huh. If you really didn't want to hear about Trent, then why are you going to his store?"

Ariadne stiffened, exhaled sharply through her nose, and turned away from her sister. Her lips were pressed so tightly together they had disappeared. She did not answer the question. Aurelia and Olympia glanced at each other and shot worried looks at Ekantika. Isoko went to lay a concerned hand on Ariadne's arm. Shooting her a glance, her eyes were filled with tightly controlled rage and pain. The High Priestess shook off the hand and moved forward again, ahead of the group.

When they reached the door of the shop, Ariadne bit off a taut, "Stay."

The rest of the group remained behind when she entered. Twenty tense and silent minutes later, she emerged with a piece of paper in hand. Severus eyed her expression, which was much lesser rigid and hurt. Frowning, he stepped forward. Seeing this, she shot him a small smile. "Alright, so since Harry wears glasses all the time," she glance at the boy in question. "I figured, it would be a good idea to get him wizarding glasses. The manager, who I used to know in the old days, has this friend that makes them. Well, really, he dated the guy who makes the glasses about 10 years ago, but they were better suited as friends. I mean, Malfoy never did like being in the spotlight and Ally loves it and knows enough people in high places to get into _Witch Weekly_ at least twice a year. But Ally gave me the address of Malfoy's shop, so—"

"Wait! Did you just say Malfoy?!?" Harry's eyes bugged. "As in tall, elfish, and obnoxious, filthy rich and evil?"

Ariadne bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Well, the first three definitely apply. He's definitely not evil, though, and he isn't filthy rich anymore. By the way, this is not Lucius Malfoy, this is his younger brother Junius. Apparently the family really liked their Roman history. I always thought that if they'd had another son his name would have been Brutus."

Hermione frowned. "The man who killed Caesar?"

Ariadne smiled. "No, love. Lucius Junius Brutus was, according to legend, founder of the Republic."

Hermione nodded and Harry looked back and forth confused. "Evil Sr has a younger brother?"

"You wouldn't know that though. Neither, most probably would Evil Jr. The family disowned and disinherited him when they found out he was gay, which could have been overlooked, and most horrible that he wanted to become a Healer. No Malfoy is ever allowed to work for a living. He became an opti-wizard and opened a store for magical glasses."

Olympia giggled. "Oh! Scandalous!"

Severus eyed her. "What did you mean by the old days?"

Ariadne closed her eyes for a moment. "During the first war, there were a handful of refugees who came to Salem looking for help. Since Dumbledore had a direct link to us, he would send them to his pet Coven. We'd put them up and help them find a place to stay. Our house looked like a cheap apartment in New York in the late 60s. Lots of drugs, lots of sex, and lots of people. Most of whom we didn't know. We didn't get a whole bunch of work done during that two or three years, but it was definitely interesting."

Isoko laughed as Aurelia snorted, "Interesting my butt! You turned into a free-love-toting, peace-sign-wearing, super-annoyingly-green hippie!"

Ariadne looked completely affronted. "I was not annoyingly green! There is nothing wrong with making your own cloth!"

Olympia rolled her eyes. Ekantika raised an eyebrow. "You raised the cotton to make the cloth out of."

Ariadne turned away and didn't answer her or even acknowledge that she'd spoken. "Sev, like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." She threw a glare at Aurelia who just shrugged. "The old days were when we all used to hang around together, sneaking off now and again to London to visit the people who couldn't leave or didn't want to. I of course was the only one with enough guts to come to London proper during the war. This was in between jobs."

Severus nodded, though he didn't look one hundred percent convinced. "That would explain why you seem to know the city so well."

Ariadne smiled at him and took his arm again. "Come on guys, I'll show you the shop. It's still where it used to be." She said, slipping the paper into her pocket.

The winding back-alley path got them to the store in under ten minutes, even though most of the time everyone thought Ariadne had gotten them lost. The storefront was white and chrome, very modern looking. Hermione wrinkled her nose. When they stepped inside, the group found the same glaring white décor. Behind the chrome counter stood a man who was a dead ringer for Lucius Malfoy, or at least the way Harry figured he looked ten years before. Ariadne's smile multiplied exponentially. "Juni, darling! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you, gorgeous?"

The man's head jerked up and he gasped. Hurrying out from behind the counter, he caught Ariadne up in a sweeping hug. "Ari, love! Where have you _been_? And why have you not been answering my calls? Have you moved and not forwarded me your new number? Are you living with someone? Do you have a boyfriend? Is he delicious? Is the Coven still together? Tell me everything!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, very disconcerted by this obviously nice, though very much enthusiastic version of Evil Sr. He shot Hermione a glance; she appeared just as freaked out as he was. Ariadne, however, was grinning and her eyes sparkled. "Of course the Coven's still together! You're joking. And yes, we're teaching at Hogwarts this year. I don't have a phone. You know nothing really useful works properly in that old monstrosity. Yes, I have a boyfriend. You can in fact meet him, and judge for yourself whether he is delicious or not." She turned and caught the Potion's Master's hand. "Severus, this is Junius Malfoy. Juni, Severus Snape."

Junius eyed Severus with something akin to horror. His voice when he spoke was a whisper, but his gaze never moved. "Ariadne, you do know he is a Death Eater, correct? Isn't that against your code?"

Ariadne laughed. "Juni, relax!"

"No, Ari. I saw him in the robes myself, when I was a child. He hung around with my brother. He—"

"Junius!" The man stopped staring at Severus and turned his gaze back to the High Priestess. "He was never a Death Eater. He was a spy for the bird club. He is not a Death Eater at all now. His Mark is gone."

Junius searched her gaze. Finally, he nodded and a small smile crept across his face. "Well, in that case, I am very sorry. To both of you. Ari, you know how I am about my brother's friends." He gave a sheepish shrug. "However," he turned a critical eye on Severus. His gaze ran up the black clad body and across the sharp features. "I approve. Ari, very nice."

Ariadne chuckled. "Nice, Juni. You'll never change, will you?" She rolled her eyes. "Sev doesn't swing that way, do you Sev?" She wrapped an arm around his waist.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed not. I prefer my significant other to have breast and intelligence, both of which are almost universally lacking in the male sex."

Harry snorted. Junius just stared. The Coven was startled into laughter, while the rest of their party could not quite figure out how to react. Ariadne grinned. "Now you understand why I like him so much?"

Junius just nodded dumbly. After a moment, though, he noticed the crowd that had accompanied Ariadne into his store. "Why so many people? And why are you here anyway? Not that I don't adore speaking to you, love."

The blonde snorted. "We're here to get Harry here a pair of glasses." She gestured for Harry to step forward, which he did.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Harry muttered, "This is really freaky, mum."

Ariadne smiled, "Yes, I know what you mean, but you'll get used to him." Junius was once again staring. "He has been harassed by and has harassed your brother all too often."

"You're a MOTHER?!?" The tall man shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me!?! Is Severus the father?!?"

The High Priestess held up her hands and shook her head. "No! This is Harry _Potter,_ I sort of just adopted him. Calm down, Junius."

The blonde took a shuddering breath and released it with a glare that changed him into his elder brother. His voice when he spoke was but a pale imitation of Lucius, however. "Never do that again, do you understand me? I thought I was going to have an heartache. A nearly grown son!" He hurrumphed.

Ariadne laughed. "Juni, you know I'd tell you if something like that happened! You also know that I promised you a long time ago that if I got married you'd be one of my bridesmaids and I would never have a child unless I was married."

Sirius squinted at them, then rolled his eyes. "I am not going to ask."

Ariadne didn't even spare him a glance, but Junius certainly did. The blonde, eyeing him, noticed Olympia's hand in his and sighed. "You bring with you a whole crowd of gorgeous men and you don't even have the consideration to bring a man for me?" He sighed again.

Aurelia chuckled. "Actually, Jun, George here seems to be interested."

George's gaze, which had been lingering on the blonde's slim frame, snapped up meet Aurelia's and he flushed. "I have no idea what you mean!"

"Oh, but brother dear, I think you do!" Fred gave his twin a shove. "His name is George Weasley and he half owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Junius eyed the pair and winked at George. "Hmm." He nodded and turned back to Ariadne. "Alright, He will do nicely. You know, I always did like gingers. You wished me to fit your Harry with glasses, yes?"

Ariadne inclined her head. "To the hilt."

Junius nodded. "Yes. You, lover boy, and Harry come with me. The rest of you can hang around here."

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione comes too."

Everyone froze. Junius raised an eyebrow. "Okay. One of three explanations. 1: you two are a couple." Hermione shook her head. "No? So, 2: He dislikes homosexuals." Harry gave him a withering stare and shook his head. "Fine. Then it must be 3: You are uncomfortable because I look so much like my brother."

Harry cocked a brow. "Partly, yes. You look remarkably like Evil Sr. also know as Lucius Malfoy. Your personality though and manner go a long way to helping a person ignore that. However, if there is to be special charms and such put on my glasses, I want Hermione to know what is there and how to use it. In case of an emergency, she could use them. She is with me through almost every ordeal I undergo, so it makes sense that we both know what is at hand."

Junius contemplated that for a moment, while Severus regarded the boy with a furrowed brow. Ariadne smiled proudly. "That is very wise, Mr. Potter. You four can follow me then." Turning on his heel, he exited through a back door. They obeyed, disappearing after him. What followed was several very interesting hours.

The Sun had dropped past center in the sky when organic color welcomed their eyes outside. The harsh white inside Junius' shop had given several of their large group headaches and the dark interior of Florish & Blott's was an appreciated relief. Harry and Hermione both drew out their lengthy booklists and set about searching out titles. In the section titled _Pureblooded Responsibilities_, a name that made Harry cringe, the two bumped into a figure that they recognized well. "Neville!" Harry cried, surprised.

The plant-loving boy turned, a smile on his face. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you! Did you get my letter alright?"

Harry nodded and glanced back to where Severus and Ariadne stood at the end of the towering isle. "All news received and passed on. Thanks, Neville. How's your summer been?"

Neville grinned. "Really good. Luna and I are dating now. She's much more…ah…likable when you get to know her. Much less strange too."

Hermione grinned. "You two will be good for each other."

Neville blushed. "Thanks!"

Harry glanced over Neville's shoulder and seeing no one, said, "Has the Vulture Lady heard anything else fit to be heard?"

Hermione chuckled softly. Neville squinted for a moment until understanding dawned in his eyes. He grinned. "Actually, she was just mentioning an author friend of hers who finds himself in a rather _slippery_ situation. You might know him? Goterd Mellencrump?"

Harry shook his head, his brow furrowed, and Hermione pursed her lips. "It's not familiar."

"Well a heads up anyway. The lady mentioned the oddity of it." Neville's mouth tightened. He looked as if he had more to say, but couldn't figure out quite how to do so.

Hermione took pity on him. "You can tell us all about the Vulture Lady's author friend next time we meet."

He nodded and smiled apologetically. "Anything new with you two? Where is Ron?"

Harry winced and the overhead light flickered. "Well, I'm going with Cho Chang again."

Neville nodded and winked, "Congratulations."

Hermione shot a glance at Harry's tensed form, then said, "Neville, ah, we don't speak with Ronald anymore. There was a, uh, falling out, so to speak."

Suddenly wound tighter then a spring, Harry hissed, "A falling out? Oh, you mean, when that poncy git told me that I basically kill all my friends and that I'm too dangerous for good people to be around. Are you talking about when he told me that I killed Ginny?!?" A few of the books shuddered in their places.

"Harry! Harry, calm down. No one believes that and neither do you! Harry!" Hermione grabbed his hands and their two guards came swiftly down the isle. Ariadne hugged Harry around the waist loosely from behind and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ariadne murmured in his ear, "Meditate, Har."

In a few moments, the tension had left the black-haired youth's frame. Neville watched apprehensively.

Harry took a deep breath and lifted his head. As he did so, the comforting hands withdrew and he took a step forward, but not before Neville's gaze caught on Severus' hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Neville. It seems I'm still a little touchy about that subject." He offered a weak grin.

Neville chuckled. "Harry, if that's all the reactions that you have to that kind of ludicious lie, I'd say you're doing pretty well. Nobody blew up this time."

This placid response startled a laugh from both Harry and Hermione. Severus turned a raised eyebrow on his son and Ariadne just rolled her eyes. Harry noticed the question in the Potion's Master's expression and said, "In third year, I had a…mishap with Vernon Dursley's sister, Marge. She told a rather disgusting falsehood about my… parents" Neville seemed not to notice the slight pause. "And I somehow managed, in my extreme irritation, to blow her up like a balloon. She then floated away. The Magic reversal squad had to retrieve her. It was…quite the experience."

Hermione snorted, "Irritation, indeed! I might phrase that a little differently."

Harry eyed her. "And how might _you_ phrase it?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Blind rage comes to mind, as do some slightly more colorful terms."

The small group laughed as Severus looked on in mild amusement. Harry shot him a glance. "Neville, you aren't the only on with tales to tell, but it will all have to wait, I suppose."

"That's alright. I never really expected to be told anything anyway." Neville smiled ruefully. "I have to go meet Luna, anyway, after I pick up the rest of my books and by the sound of it," his eyes flicked to the two adults. "This might take a while."

Neville waved and went off in search of schoolbooks. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and turned to the shelves in search of an advanced book that, for once, Hermione would not need. _Ah the joys of being an aristocrat_, Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.


	33. Of Privacy

**I know. I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in ages, but I'm having some family issues and I also had a bout of writer's block so. Here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting for and I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better next time!**

**Also, just to let people know. It is VERY unlikely that I will continue any of my other storylines (except perhaps and that is a BIG perhaps, the Opposition of the Unopposed). I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys, but I just lost interest and I forgot where I was even going with most of them. **

**Also, Please excuse any typos. thanks!  
**

**I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Last Chapter…**

The small group laughed as Severus looked on in mild amusement. Harry shot him a glance. "Neville, you aren't the only on with tales to tell, but it will all have to wait, I suppose."

"That's alright. I never really expected to be told anything anyway." Neville smiled ruefully. "I have to go meet Luna, anyway, after I pick up the rest of my books and by the sound of it," his eyes flicked to the two adults. "This might take a while."

Neville waved and went off in search of schoolbooks. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and turned to the shelves in search of an advanced book that, for once, Hermione would not need. _Ah the joys of being an aristocrat_, Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

**Chapter 32 – Of Privacy**

The sun was beginning to sag in the sky as the diminished group made their way to the ice cream parlor. Hermione took a seat with Tonks and Hagrid, to answer some of the questions they would not doubt have. Harry sat by himself at the same table he and Cho had shared so many weeks ago. He smiled softly at the memory and glanced around for her, as the other couples paired off and scattered around the enclosed area.

Several minutes passed and Harry had begun to fidget, when he spotted a head of sleek black hair moving toward him through the crowd. He grinned as Cho emerged from the press of people. "Harry! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late. It's crazy in the Apothecary."

Harry chuckled and opened his arms for a hug. She stepped into his embrace and turned her face up for a kiss. "I got you your favorite and put a cooling charm on it, so it wouldn't melt."

Cho smiled. "Harry, that's so sweet of you! Thank you."

The two sat. The ice cream tasted divine after the long day of shopping and the summer heat. Harry thought Cho tasted like heaven always, but today everything was sharper. Sweeter, somehow, but almost too sweet. A small drop of worry settled deep into his gut, but he pushed it away. Harry was not about to let anything spoil his day.

"I missed you, love." He murmured with a smile.

Cho grinned back and kissed him. She opened her lips and whispered, "I missed you too" against his mouth. Her tongue touched his lower lip with feather-gentleness. Harry grinned into the kiss and chased her tongue back into her mouth.

The couple were content to kiss languidly for several moments, until their bubble was burst by a flash of light. Harry jerked back in an instant, wand at the ready and eyes searching wildly for the cause. In seconds, his gaze settled on a camera. Tension slipped into anger and he stood very slowly. The reporter, seeing that she had Harry's attention, smiled so broadly he thought her face might split. "Harry! I'm so glad I found you. I'm Izumi, I work for EW, you know, _Eligible Wizard_ magazine. I was wondering—"

"Excuse me. When did I give you permission to address me by my first name?"

The witch stuttered to a halt and looked at him dumbfounded. Hermione, Severus, and Ariadne had come up along side him by this time and Cho stood at his shoulder, her arm tightly around his waist. "I…"

"Also, you have absolutely no right to photograph either myself or any of my companions. I am a minor. You have no business interrupting our afternoon. Kindly leave." Harry's tone was icy. Severus glanced at him thoughtfully for a moment before turning his attention back to the gobsmacked woman.

"Well! I never… And I was told that you were polite! How rude!"

"Excuse me, but I find photographing people who do not wished to be photographed and inappropriate familiarities much more rude then Harry's current attitude." Cho stated, glaring at the reporter. "You have no right to ambush us when we are simply trying to enjoy our ice cream in peace."

"Enjoying each other is more what it looked like to me, girly." A nasty, sweet voice from over the woman's shoulder materialized into Rita Skeeter. "Is this your new girlfriend, Harry? Is Granger horribly torn up about it? Or is she still dating Victor Krum? What have you been doing with your summer, Harry? What happened with that older woman, Aradia or something? Have you taken yourself off the market, as it were? Inquiring minds want to know!"

Harry's face twisted into an expression of deep disgust. "Rita, how revolting to see you again. You look ghastly, as usual."

Rita had pulled out her Quick Quotes Quill and a notepad. Harry eyed them warily. "Been cooped up recently? It must have jarred you something terrible."

Hermione snorted. Rita paled slightly and her eyes flicked to the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She sneered as she exchanged the acid quill for a normal one. "No, actually. Not recently. And I really don't intend to be any time in the near future." Her sickening smile slipped back into place. "But, really, Harry. Terrorizing the press? That really isn't like you. Is it _her_ influence on you?" She gestured to Ariadne.

Harry sneered at her. "No. For the record, Ariadne has been giving me extra training in a variety of specialties, including…" He shot a glance at her and Severus. The Slytherin nodded minutely. "Fencing. She is a wonderful teacher and I look forward to having her for Defense this coming year."

"More special treatment? Do you think Dumbledore is going too far, allowing you extra training, when your peers don't have access?"

"Rita, honestly. Think about what you just asked me. Think about why you would care to ask me anything in the first place. We are at war and I am in the center of it, because Voldemort won't leave me alone. So no, I do not think Dumbledore is out of line allowing me to train over the summer."

The blonde wrote hurriedly, before looking up. "You never introduced me to your little friend, Harry. Who is the Asian beauty?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do not understand why you address me as an adult, but continue to call everyone I associate with my 'little friends'. Cho is in fact one year older then me, so she's not my little friend. Cho is my girlfriend, so back off, Rita."

Harry regretted his declaration as soon as it was out of his mouth. The avid sparkle it caused to flare up in the blonde reporter's eyes was not a good omen.

"Your girlfriend, eh, Harry? Is this the one you went out with on Valentine's last year before you and Granger and I did that interview?"

"How do you know about that? You seriously need a new focus for your work. Why don't you try going after Fudge, instead of a 16 year old student, maybe?"

"Oh, but Harry, you are so much more interesting! One never knows when you'll turn evil again, so—"

"I'll turn evil again whenever the hell you want me to, since you make up half the stuff you write anyway. If one word of a lie turns up in whatever article this ends up being, well, you are aware of the consequences. I do not like when people lie about me."

He leaned around Rita slightly, "And that goes for you as well. There are legal actions that can be taken if you print lies about me. I will take them." The woman squeaked and nodded, before scampering away. He turned his attention to the bespectacled witch in front of him again.

Hermione stepped forward. "Ms. Skeeter, I think it's time that you left Harry, Cho, and the rest of us to our ice cream. Good Afternoon." So saying, the brunette turned on her heel and returned to her table.

Harry retook his seat and gesture for everyone else to follow suit. Except, instead of returning to their table, Severus and Ariadne took seats on either side of Harry. Cho, with a stunned expression sat back down across from him. He smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said that there would be consequences if she printed lies about you?" Cho's brow furrowed, "It sounded vaguely threatening."

Harry smirked slightly. "Good. It was meant to. Rita knows exactly what I meant. I was just making sure she remembers." He shot a glance at Hermione across the yard and she smirked back at him. Cho watched the interaction with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Potter, that response is not satisfactory. Exactly what are these consequences?" Severus eyed him suspiciously.

Harry's smirk became more pronounced. "Nope. Sorry, but I can't tell you that. That one is for me to know and no one to find out."

Cho glanced at Hermione through still narrowed eyes then back to Harry. "Hermione knows what they are." It was not a question.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well. She was there."

Severus scowled. He rose and glared at Harry. "This conversation is not over." With that, he returned to his own table, Ariadne following behind. The High Priestess was shooting appraising looks at Harry.

Cho was not finished with the conversation however. "Harry Potter, I want to know exactly what is going on here!"

Harry sighed. "Cho, you need to trust me. I can't tell you what's going on with that Skeeter woman. Hermione knows about it because she is my best friend and she was there. I'm sorry but neither of those things is going to change. If you don't trust me, then…" He trailed off.

Cho blew out a breath. "Of course I trust you, Harry. I just…" She looked away. "I just feel so left out sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Cho, but some things are just too dangerous or simply to delicate to talk about, especially in an overcrowded alley at an ice cream shop." He glanced around them significantly. Cho's eyes widened as she realized how many people could overhear them. "I also feel the need to warn you. When I declared to her that you were my girlfriend, she got that manic look in her eye. The one that never bodes well for anyone. I think you should prepare yourself for at least one nasty newspaper article. I can control whether or not she prints direct lies, but I cannot control how she spins the truth and Rita has a rare talent for telling the truth in a away that could make a Saint look like the devil."

"That's alright, Harry. I doubt there's anything that she could find that would really bother me anyway." She rolled her eyes at his hesitant expression and leaned in to kiss him again.

Across the seating area, Aurelia sat laughing with Fred Weasley. George had disappeared back in the crowds and both of them suspected back to Junius Malfoy's shop. Aurelia smiled at the redhead. "You two have to be the funniest people I have ever met, you know that?"

Fred grinned. "You sure know how to compliment a guy. That's the nicest thing anybody's said to me all day." He chuckled.

Aurelia laughed again and slapped him lightly on the arm. "You realize how much younger then me you are, yes?"

"No, actually. I don't know your age, but if you are the same age as Ari, then I'd say a bit." Fred winked.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "I am two years younger then Ariadne. I was born in 1965, Fred."

Fred grinned. "Well, I always did like older women! You're only 13 years older then me."

Aurelia groaned. "Oh Lord. You are only two years older then Harry? I will never hear the end of this! Ariadne is acting as his _mother!_ This would be so wrong!"

Fred frowned. "No, it wouldn't. Harry needs a mother and if Ari is dating Snape and is willing to fill that roll, good for both of them. They have nothing to do with the two of us. Anyway, I was always…big for my age." He winked.

Aurelia stared at him for a moment, then blushed to her roots. "Fredrick Weasley!"

He laughed. "What! I'm nearly 6'5! I've always been really tall!"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared. "Oooo! You are so going to get it now."

"I hope so!"

She blushed again. A chuckle sounded from behind her. "Aurelia, if you keep it up, your face will get stuck bright red and no amount of charms is going to turn it back! Is Fred sweet talking you?"

Aurelia groaned as her High Priestess laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, Ari. We were discussing the age disparity. He is only two years older then Harry."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Screw the age disparity. If I didn't have Sev, I'd go after him. He's adorable and will never let you get bored."

"Adorable?!? I am offended!" Fred puffed out his chest.

Ariadne poked him and he deflated. "I can't very well say hot with an extremely jealous boyfriend lurking about, now can I?" She saw the look in Fred's eyes, which were trained somewhere right behind her. "My Jealous boyfriend is standing right behind me, isn't he?"

Aurelia laughed and Fred nodded, eyes still wide. Ariadne turned slowly to come face to face with a glowering Potion's Master. She rolled her eyes at him. "Love, what did I tell you about smiling more?"

His glare intensified and his lip curled into a snarl. She grabbed either side of his face and kissed him soundly. Her tongue flicked out into his mouth, which had opened in surprise. As she ran her tongue across his, she felt his hands reach up and encircle her waist. Neither heard Aurelia clear her throat softly or Fred chuckle, but they both noticed when another flash went off. Severus pulled back and snarled. Whipping around with wand drawn, he scanned for the reporter. Rita Skeeter stood just outside the fence, shadowed by the awning of the shop next door. She was scribbling furiously on a notepad.

In two seconds flat, Severus went from the person that Ariadne cared for deeply to former Death Eater. "_Accio!_" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The notepad flew from Skeeter's hands. He caught it deftly and pocketed it. It was about this time that Harry finally noticed what was happening with his father and Ariadne. He stood and marched over to stand beside the High Priestess. Stalking to the fence, Severus leaned over, black hair falling to curtain his face. The blonde took a step back. "If you ever attempt to photograph me or any person in my company again without express permission, I will personally hunt you down and see to it that you never photograph another person nor write another newspaper article for the remainder of your miserable life. Am. I. Understood?"

The reporter nodded slowly. Harry stepped up next to his father, adding his own glare to the threat. "I told you once today already, Rita. Leave us alone. I will not say it again." He growled. Feeling a presence at his elbow, he glanced sideways to see Hermione conjuring a glass jar, which she twirled between her fingers.

Skeeter's eyes flicked to the jar and widened, realizing that a new threat had been added to that of exposure. She shuddered at the looks she was receiving and the thought of being trapped inside that jar again. Quickly gesturing to her photographer, they both disappeared with a pop.

It took several moments before anyone relaxed, but when they finally did, Severus turned a wary eye on the two teens by his side. "Harry?" His voice was low and questioning. Fred's eyes snapped to the two, then flicked around, making sure no one had heard the tone of voice. Cho had, however, and her gaze was trained on the two of them. Harry shook his head, indicating that he couldn't talk about it now.

"It occurs to me, seeing both of you very angry like that, that it might be dangerous for the two of you to be out together. Especially around people like Rita Skeeter, the slag." Harry turned a questioning look to Ariadne. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

Hermione looked between the two and nodded absently. "Yes, I definitely see what you mean, Ari. Maybe Harry should cut his hair short again?"

Harry looked at her, aghast. "Just when I got it to lay flat, you want me to…oh. Oh!" He looked at Severus, who seemed to understand as well. The raven-haired man ran his eyes over his son, in an attempt to figure out just how alike they looked now. Harry looked back at the girls. "Yeah. I think I see what you mean. But is the damage already done?"

Ariadne shrugged. "It's never too late to try. We can go into Hogsmeade tomorrow morning. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't catch it. He must be slipping."

Cho did not look pleased. "What are you all talking about!?! Why would Harry need a haircut? What does that have to do with Sn-Professor Snape?"

The Potion's Master rolled his eyes at her stumble over addressing him. "It does not concern you, Miss Chang."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his father. "And how do you know I didn't tell her already?"

Severus scoffed. "Because, stupid child, she has no idea what is going on."

Harry snorted in disgust and muttered, "Git."

Cho looked shocked. "Harry!" She hissed looking at Snape with terrified eyes.

Severus narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Ariadne beat him to it. "Severus! Do not say something that you will regret later. Harry, apologize to Severus."

Severus frowned at her. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a git, Severus."

"You may have apologized, but you are still an insolent brat."

Harry looked scandalized. "Mum! No fair, he can call me names but I can't call him names! He should know better, too. At least he's an adult."

Hermione sniggered at his tone. Ariadne chuckled. "Stop sulking, Harry." She winked. "I'll make sure he understands just how unfair it is later. For now how about we all finish up our ice cream, eh?"

Severus glared at his son and Harry grinned back. When the raven-haired teen turned back to his table, he found Cho equally sulky as he had been. He sighed and went to smooth her ruffled feathers.

Across the courtyard, Ekantika and Remus had been so wrapped up in each other that they did not even notice the commotion. They were discussing complex charms and possible variants of the Wolfsbane potion.

"Remus, tell me, how long have you been living with Lycanthropy?" Ekantika had that gleam in her eye that meant a new project was brewing, but Remus didn't know it yet.

"I was bitten when I was very small. Several years before I went to Hogwarts. I have been a werewolf for more then double the number of years I've been normal." His eyes dropped to the table.

"Remus! I hardly think normal is the correct word in this case. I mean you are not abnormal now, so…"

"Yes, I am. I turn into a wolf once a month."

Ekantika grinned into his frowning face. "And I know women who turned into wildcats or bears once a month. At least you're only a wolf for three night." He chuckled softly and smiled at her. "Being a werewolf is nothing to be ashamed of. It simply means you're a little bit different. You have a unique ability. We all have something we do not like about ourselves. We all need to learn to embrace that aspect of our personality." She flicked a glance at Ariadne, then looked back into his eyes. "You will learn that, Remus Lupin. I will help you."

He smiled at her and took her hand gently. The two continued to chat until Ariadne called them all back to order.

"Alright, all. Most of us stayed and I have the feeling those of us who didn't won't be returning any time soon." She chuckled and left out a cough that sounded remarkably like 'Isoko'. "I think we should probably head back to the castle."

Olympia glanced around. "We've definitely lost some people. Kingsley got called away by the ministry, but where are Isoko, Bill, and George Weasley?"

Ariadne laughed full out this time. "George backtracked to see Junius, I think." She winked. "And Isoko and Bill decided to go straight to the Burrow. Molly always cooks enough to feed an army of goblins, so they figured that would be alright. It's closing in on 6 o'clock now and dinner will be served at the castle when we return. Ready gang?"

Harry called for them to wait a second and walked Cho a few shops down. "Will I see you again before term?" He murmured to her.

Cho let the frown slip from her face. "I'd like that, Harry. Maybe we can meet early next week? Monday, before term starts on Wednesday?"

He nodded and leaned down. Kissing her felt to Harry like saying goodbye. Somehow, during the course of one afternoon, he'd felt their relationship change from sweet and new to old and unsteady. Harry could feel Cho slipping away from him, like she didn't trust him after the display of kept secrets they'd put on. He pulled away and sighed. Dropping a feather kiss on her forehead, he returned to the group and waved.

Cho could feel it too. She knew that she would never be a part of Harry Potter's life. She was simply a bit of fun. She knew he liked her very much and genuinely respected her. He hadn't pushed for anything further from her and she appreciated it. Today, however, had shown her how little she really knew about him and his life. He shut her out. The only one who would ever know him like that was Hermione Granger. Any other relationship he had would be, if not meaningless, than shallow. She sighed and waved back as she watched him step into the circle of Snape's arms and vanished.

She shook her head and disappeared into the crowd.


	34. Of Past

**Alright, I am borrowing the idea for Hermione's new talent from an epic fic called Sunset Over Britain by Bob and Alyx. I liked it and wanted to use it in my and they said I could. So, shout out to them.**

**This one is a bit of a cliffie, since I haven't done one of those in a while (and because it was just getting too damn long. It's the longest chapter so far as it is.)**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**Last Chapter…**

Cho could feel it too. She knew that she would never be a part of Harry Potter's life. She was simply a bit of fun. She knew he liked her very much and genuinely respected her. He hadn't pushed for anything further from her and she appreciated it. Today, however, had shown her how little she really knew about him and his life. He shut her out. The only one who would ever know him like that was Hermione Granger. Any other relationship he had would be, if not meaningless, than shallow. She sighed and waved back as she watched him step into the circle of Snape's arms and vanished.

She shook her head and disappeared into the crowd.

**Chapter 33 – Of Past**

Harry woke up early the next morning. It was Friday. He had his Wizarding Law and Culture class with Lucius that morning, which had taken on a whole new level of importance since his trip to Gringotts the day before. He rubbed at his eyes, annoyed, and rose to shower and dress. His steps to the Great Hall were lethargic and dragging. Hermione had already seated herself and started to eat. The table was mostly full, even though Harry had risen earlier then he usually did. He furrowed his brow and glanced around. The Coven was chatting amiably with the staff on hand. Dumbledore sat in his usual seat. Harry shrugged and sat.

Hermione shot him a warm smile before returning to the book she was reading. Ariadne waved from down the table and called a greeting. "Morning, Harry! How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Just wish I could have slept longer." He grinned ruefully.

"Well." Severus stated, eyeing him appraisingly.

"Well, what, sir?" Harry obviously picked up on the teacher tone of voice.

"You replied that you slept good. You should have said that you slept well. Good is not grammatically correct in that instance." Severus raised an eyebrow.

Hermione snorted and looked at Harry. "Sir, it's no use trying to correct his grammar." She turned her gaze on the Potion's Master. "I've been trying for years and he still doesn't understand."

Harry grinned at her. "I understand perfectly well, but it is amusing to watch you get annoyed with me. And anyway, speech patterns are inherently different from writing patterns. My speech can be grammatically incorrect without my writing suffering for it, because I wish to avoid soundly like an arse." He raised an eyebrow at her. "When I'm an adult, I will speak with impeccable and 100% correct grammar. Until then, I'm gonna talk how I want to."

His grin widened. She huffed and turned her attention to her food. Severus eyed him with pursed lips. "I do believe you just called me an arse, in an extremely backhanded manner."

Harry's eyes widened comically as he realized the implications of what he said. He shook his head. "No, sir. You are neither a student nor a teenager. The implication was that if a student speaks with correct grammar…" Hermione was glaring at him now. "I give up. I am sorry to whomever I called an arse. Thanks, Ariadne for this whole thing. I am going to stop talking now."

The High Priestess chuckled. She opened her mouth to retort when the morning post swooped in. Hedwig was holding a _Daily Prophet_ in her talons. Harry winced. Hermione looked at him in concern. "I'm only sent a _Prophet_ when there is something about me in it. Usually, I just throw them away without looking at them, but after what happened yesterday afternoon…" He trailed off as he removed the newspaper and fed his owl a few pieces of sausage.

Ariadne snagged the paper from the table and unrolled it. When her eyes scanned the front page, she paled visibly and stood, the paper falling from her limp hands. Quickly throwing up a silencing charm just in case, Severus picked it up and read aloud.

_The Boy Who Lies_

_Does Our Beloved Hero Have Death Eater Connections?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday afternoon, in Diagon Alley, this humble reporter witnessed a scene that caused her to doubt everything she'd ever been told about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Mr. Potter was seen yesterday in the presence of several individuals with less then stellar reputations. _

_The Summer Coven, the High Priestess of which appears to be Mr. Potter's constant companion of late, accompanied him yesterday to several shops in Diagon Alley. _

_The Coven fell under suspicion during the last war of being connected to several international disappearances. Each individual member holds at least one Mastery, usually in a violent area of study, such as the Dark Arts and Magical Combat. These five women were never cleared of suspicion, although charges of kidnapping and murder were dropped. It must also be noted that every person to go missing was either a known Death Eater or somehow affiliated with You-Know-Who. _

_It is this reporter's humble opinion that these women were somehow involved in one of the vigilante movements that took place during the first war. However, without any evidence there is no way to prove this._

_Another companion of Mr. Potter was none other then the confessed Death Eater Severus Snape, who Dumbledore himself gave evidence in defense of during the trials last time. Dumbledore claimed that he spied for the Light, though the evidence given was never released to the public._

_On Mr. Potter's shopping trip, Mr. Snape was so enraged at being photographed that he threatened this reporter with bodily harm. That however is not that most shocking event of the day._

_Harry Potter, angered by the unasked-for pictures, came to stand next to Mr. Snape. Seeing the two side by side, it is clear that there is some close relation. As anyone can see from this picture taken yesterday, it is clear there is much about Mr. Potter, if that is what he should be called, that the public has not been told. What else is The-Boy-Who-Lived keeping from us?_

_For more information and for the picture that enraged these two raven-haired men, please turn to page D8._

Beneath the short article, was a very large picture of Harry and Severus standing side-by-side, Hermione was partially cut off next to Harry. Severus was very pale and stiff as he turned the pages of the paper. On page D8 was a half page picture of Severus and Ariadne, locked in a passionate embrace, kissing heatedly. He placed the newspaper on the table very slowly.

There were several minutes of silence as he and Ariadne gazed at the picture before Ariadne seemed to awake from her stupor. "I fucking hate that slag! She's a fucking menace! One more article like this and she's going to get someone killed."

Harry was extremely pale and trembled slightly. He raised his eyes to Dumbledore, seeking some kind of stability as he saw the safety of everyone around him dissolve in the printed word. The headmaster smiled sadly. "I am sorry that this has happened. I did not quite realize how similar you two looked when angered. It would otherwise have not been a problem. I think it would be wise for Harry to get his hair cut short. However, nothing should be said to the press. The article should not be acknowledged. It is still to soon for us to gauge the damage confirmation of this would cause."

Isoko was nodding slowly as she stared around the table at them all. "Yes, there is nothing substantial in that article. Absolutely no facts. She's basing the entire thing on resemblance. Remove the resemblance and her argument falls apart. If we don't confirm it, she has nothing to go on. Any other pictures taken will show that Harry and Severus do not look alike."

Sirius looked pained, but nodded. "There is enough of Lily in his face, and just a little bit of James lurking there, that with short hair no one will believe it anyway. Especially if it still sticks up all over the place. That is completely a Potter trait."

Several of the teachers at the other end of the table were looking at their group in question. Remus ignored them as he nodded. "I agree with Sirius. Nothing should be done. Skeeter prints enough half-truths that this will probably just be forgotten or scoffed at anyway. Especially if Harry does something to counteract it."

Harry frowned. "Like what?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't you contact that reporter from EW, Izumi she said her name was, and do an interview with her and maybe a small photo op. Tell her it's to apologize for being rude at the ice cream shop. Make it a romantic sob story. You just wanted a day out with your girlfriend and the interruption made you angry, especially since it was your one month anniversary, or some other rubbish. The public would eat that right up. Keep the whole thing on you love life or school this year. Even talk about the Coven, but ignore the Snape family issue."

The Coven were all nodding at this, but Harry looked ready to vomit. "You're joking, right? You actually want me to do an interview?"

Ariadne grinned at him and sat slowly. "I think that's a great idea, Harry! It'll get everyone's mind off this article and it'll be your first real interview, so she'll probably ask you a bunch of idiot questions like your favorite color or whatever."

"Great, that's going to a be a blast." Harry let his head drop to the table with a bang. Ariadne smiled, _At least, no one was terrified anymore._ Severus raised an eyebrow and dropped the silencing charm.

"I'll contact her by owl after breakfast and let her know you want to meet with her. Dumbledore told me that I wasn't to go to class with you this morning." Hermione offered with a grin.

Harry just groaned. Lifting his head to check the time, he rose and gathered his stuff. He waved goodbye to everyone, heading for the dungeons.

Lucius Malfoy was leaning against the desk in his dungeon classroom, with his arms crossed. His lips were pursed and a single brow was arched. Harry sighed and dropped his books next to a desk. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir. We had a bit of a situation at breakfast."

"Indeed, I saw the _Prophet_ this morning. That would pose a problem." He smirked. "That is however not an acceptable excuse. Sit."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat. "I take it someone told you about the newest development in my ridiculous life?"

Lucius sneered, nodding. "Yes, I received an owl from Gringotts this morning as well. Apparently, they were informed that I was tutoring you in Wizarding Laws. You are heir to the Oldest family in Wizarding Britain, as well as two of the younger Ancient houses. I have been informed that I am to teach you the proper etiquette for your station." Lucius eyed him irratatedly. "And yes, the irony is not lost on me that you are now of higher social status than myself."

Harry smirked at him. "I wasn't planning on saying anything. You do try to kill me regularly and I'm not suicidal, no matter what most people think."

Lucius' lips twitched. "Yes, well. Shall we get on with it then?" When Harry nodded, he continued. "To fully explain to you, in a way that will ensure that you understand the magnitude of your new responsibility—"

"Excuse me, but I think I understand responsibility pretty well. After all, I am the only one able to kill your master, so I think I get it." Harry's lip curled back in irritation.

"No, I do not believe that you do. Somewhere in your family's illustrious history, you acquired several noble titles. This excludes wizarding titles. You are a Duke in the muggle word, thanks to the Evans line. The Dukedom has been in abeyance for several centuries, but you may still claim it. Through the Potter line, you are also an Earl in the muggle world, thanks to some service rendered to the crown about 400 years ago. This of course is only in England and only in the muggle world. Three or four generations ago, an muggle Archduchess married into your Potter family line, earning you that title in a small Eastern European country."

Harry sat gaping at him. "What? I'm…what?"

Lucius sneered. "You, Mr. Potter, are a very highly ranked member of the muggle nobility. Thanks to this, your higher title, this case that of Duke, would supercede the other. You technically should be address as Your Grace, in the muggle world. However, when in Eastern Europe, the title of Archduke would become highest and thus the form of address changed accordingly."

Harry's eyes were bugging out of his head. "I'm a duke? But that's just absurd!"

"Only in the muggle world, are you a Duke, Potter. Pull yourself together and listen for once in your life. I do not wish to repeat myself." Lucius was watching him with distaste. Harry visibly shook himself and turned a calmer gaze on the blonde Slytherin. "Now, in the Wizarding world, nobility works differently. The ancient houses, those with seats on the Wizengamot, ceded direct control of the government to the Minister of Magic, several centuries ago. The Ruling family…"Lucius' face looked pinched and his tone became strained. "Your family, agreed to step down from the throne. The Potter's gave their power to the Minister and the Wizengamot, retaining at least one seat, but possibly more, on that august body. A Potter has not calmed any seat since your great-grandparents. You grandparents were not political and your father died before he could calm even the title of Lord Potter."

Harry's mouth had dropped open. He stuttered for several moments, before he managed to choke out his question. "Are…Are you t-trying t-to tell me that I'm a…that I'm royalty of some sort?"

Lucius looked like he was going to be sick. He shut his eyes and nodded. "Yes. You, Mr. Potter, are the last remaining heir to the Wizarding Royal family." He opened his eyes and examined Harry in disgust. "And as such, you are not properly attired for the role. You do not _own_ robes appropriate for your station. I suggest that you rectify that as soon as possible."

"Are you saying that even if I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, I'd still be famous for being the last of the royal family? Oh, what the fuck! Does it never end?" Harry dropped his head onto the desk and groaned.

"This is not a widely know fact, Potter. Power was ceded to the Ministry sometime in the early 1300s. By the time of the first Goblin Rebellions, in the 1500s, most of the Wizarding War had forgotten that there had ever been a ruling family. However, the heir to each of the Great Houses is supposed to be taught the actual history of the Wizarding government, including the history of your family. Not many of the old houses teach it now, however. They wish to believe that they were the only ones ruling. It is unlikely that more then a handful of people know your exact status in our world. Wizarding children are simply told that the Potter line is the oldest of the Ancient families."

Harry sighed. "Good, I don't have to deal with that then." He eyed Lucius speculatively. His lecture mode was remarkably similar to Hermione's, although he doubted the elder Malfoy would appreciate the comparison. "Why did the Royal family cede power anyway?"

"You see, the 1300s in the wizarding world were a sort of Renaissance, but mixed with many enlightenment theories. There was an uprising of Greco-Roman ideals, such as the theory of democracy or republican rule, but with a healthy respect for the old families. We were asked, by the masses in petition, if we could find a solution to this problem that would be suitable for everyone. Thus, the Wizengamot has final say in passing laws and in trials, etc, but the Ministry actually governs. We satisfied the people but retained much of our power. The Potters _graciously_ stepped down from their throne and, both literally and figuratively, handed their crown to the Minister for Magic. The Supreme Mugwump for at least two centuries after that was a member of the immediate Potter family, but has always been taken from your family line, immediate or extended. Technically, Dumbledore holds a title that is yours by birthright because the Supreme Mugwump is not elected."

Harry could hear the faint tone of disgust creeping past his teacher persona. He didn't particularly care, however. He was having some trouble reconciling himself with being a member, in fact the only member, of the Wizarding Royal family. He could not even bring himself to think King.

"Your current status, in the Wizarding World, is Grand Duke. That has been the title held by the direct heir of the Potter family, since the secession of power, which means, again technically you should be addressed as Imperial Highness or Royal Highness, but that was never our custom. Due to the previously held family title of Duke of Durham, one which has long since been forgotten and removed from the history books, it has always been the custom to address the Potter heir as Your Grace, rather then Your Highness. The first Potter heir felt this was preferable partly because it allowed the idea of monarchy to fade and partly because, I think, he simply preferred that form of address."

"Um, Sir…Do you think we could end early today? Like now? I think I need some time to…take all this in?" Harry was feeling slightly dazed and not quite watching his tongue. "I mean to go from the boy in the cupboard to The-Boy-Who-Lived was bad enough but to go from that to Grand Duke, Duke, Archduke, and Earl in the course of, what? Twenty minutes? A Half hour? It's a bit much."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "The boy in the cupboard? What nonsense is that?"

This seemed to snap Harry out of his state. He flushed and looked at the desk. "It's nothing important. Really."

Lucius pushed off the desk and took several steps forward. "No. Tell me." He did not raise his voice and yet Harry felt that yelling may have been preferable. His tone of command brook no argument.

"When I was small, before I got my Hogwarts letter, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncle's house. They're muggles." Harry told the desk.

Lucius sneered. "Of course, you didn't. Draco has told me all about how pampered you are. Complained that he was not nearly as spoiled. You are worshiped by your family."

Harry's lip curled back in anger and his eyes snapped up. "That just goes to show you that you _son_ does not know everything. Have you ever stopped to think about why I am living here this summer and not at the house where they _pamper_ me so much?" Lucius took a step back, shaking his head. "I was beaten. I was beaten into unconsciousness and if it hadn't been for Severus, Ariadne, and Hermione, I would be dead right now. Voldemort would be ruling our world in no time. My relatives despise magic in any form. When I was little, they swore they would beat it out of me. They did not succeed, but they never stopped trying. I was treated as you treat your house elves. So do not presume to think you know anything about me or my life! Your little shit of a son made my life a worse hell then it already is, when I turned down his offer of friendship, so never even think to listen to anything he says about me."

Harry stuffed his books in his bag and stood stiffly. Lucius' eyes were wide and he was holding perfectly still. Harry turned to leave the room when the blonde's voice stopped him. "I told him to."

Harry turned back to him. "What?" His own voice was weary now, the anger drained away.

Lucius looked him directly in the eye. "I told him that he needed to get close to you. That if the Dark Lord ever rose again, having Harry Potter so close would either help us or protect us. He tried to befriend you on my orders."

"What?" He had Harry's full attention now.

"Failure was never an option for the heir to the Malfoy name. I…He was punished for his failure. It made him hate you. You caused him pain, literally and emotionally. Why did you turn him down that day?" The moment had taken on a surreal feeling, as if it were suspended outside of time. This conversation could not being happening between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Harry squinted for a moment then shook his head. "He was a little snot. He insulted the first friend I ever had and he reminded me of my cousin. His two flunkies looking ready to beat me up at a moment's notice and his better-then-the-world attitude. It made me sick. He hasn't changed since." Harry turned on his heel and left the room.

In the corridor, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Talking about his childhood always made him anxious and Lucius always made him angry: never a good combination. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall toward him. He offered Severus a small smile as he approached.

"P…Harry, why are you not in your lesson with Lucius? Has he—"

"No, sir. I asked to be let out early. I…I was wondering, do you think maybe we could, um, talk? I…" He looked uncertain.

"Of course, follow me." Severus led the way through the labyrinthine dungeons to his quarters. Giving the password, he led Harry into his sitting room. He gestured for Harry to take a seat on the couch, while he lit the fire. Even in the middle of summer, the dungeons were always chill. With the fire lit and the lights blazing, Severus sat in his armchair and waited for his son to speak.

"Well…I originally wanted to talk you about…well…our issues and all, but now I am really confused and since you're…since you…I know you don't want anyone to mention your Baronage, but since you are a noble in the muggle world…"

Severus tensed for a moment, but relaxed slightly at the genuine confusion in Harry's tone. "What exactly are you confused about?"

"Um…Do you know anything about Wizarding nobility, sir?"

Severus furrowed his brow. The boy had just come from his Wizarding Law and Culture lesson. Lucius Malfoy should have explained exactly who he was in the Wizarding world. "What exactly are you trying to achieve by asking me generalized questions, Harry?" The raven-haired teen looked down and muttered something. "I cannot hear you when you address yourself to the floor."

Harry looked up briefly, cheeks red. "Malfoy told me that I'm the King of Wizarding Britain."

Severus froze in astonishment. "What?"

Harry went on to explain exactly what he'd been told. Severus stood and paced as he spoke. The Potion's Master pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then looked up. "Well, this is extremely unexpected."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "No, really?"

Severus smirked. "Lucius knows more about the history of Wizarding Nobility then anyone I've ever met. However, if you doubt what he told you, I suggest asking Isoko, as she will be your History of Magic Teacher next week."

"Yes, I'll do that. Sir, I…" Harry looked nervous again. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, especially last year. It was very wrong of me to look into your pensive. I'm sorry and I—"

"Mr. Potter!" Harry stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. "I accept your apology for viewing my pensive, but there has been very little wrong with your behavior these past years that has not been mostly my doing. I did not treat you as I should have and you responded to that poor treatment. It is I who should be apologizing, not you."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But, sir, you already did. Apologize I mean. I thought I needed to as well. I mean, I could have acted better. It's not like I wasn't used to being yelled at. It's not like you ever hit me or anything, so it really wasn't that bad."

Severus stiffened and his face tightened. "May those muggles burn in hell for what they've done to you. You have been a very quick study these past several weeks and you have become a competent student, though not nearly has good as your mother. She had an amazing talent for potions."

"It's odd, isn't it, that with a father and a mother who both excelled at Potions I should be so dismal at it?" Harry smiled ruefully.

Severus smirked. "Yes, odd. However, you are not dismal. Potions is not your best subject, but then again, you would not need Potions very much to defeat the Dark Lord or to become an Auror, so you would have no need to focus over much on training in it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Harry, please, call me Severus. I…" He took a breath, remembering Ariadne's advise. "I hope that someday you would perhaps feel comfortable calling me Father, if you wish." Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Severus rushed on, "But only if you should feel comfortable doing so. If you do not—"

Severus' words were cut off when Harry flung himself at his father, hugging him tightly. The raven-haired man was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. He tentatively embraced his son, feeling something inside mend that he hadn't realize was broken. _Lily may be gone, but she lives on in our son. I have a son! Perhaps Ariadne is correct and everyone deserves happiness._

They remained like that for several minutes. When Harry pulled back, his eyes were wet with unshed tears and he muttered, "Thank you, Severus, Father."

Severus offered him a small, but genuine smile. Harry's own smile grew along with his confidence. "I don't think I'm comfortable calling you that yet, but soon maybe. It became natural enough to call Ariadne 'Mum', even thought she isn't my real mother." Harry eyed him, his smile turning to a grin. "Yet, anyway."

Severus froze for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. Harry danced back out of the way, avoiding the mild hex his father sent after him. "Impertinent brat!"

Harry smirked and sat back down, then grew serious again. "I honestly think we've come a really long way this summer. I mean, when I left for the train last year, we were pretty much ready to kill each other and now look at us." Harry gestured between them. "I'd say it's a promising development."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Indeed. You are correct."

"Oh! Sir…Severus, I never officially…or really at all….thanked you for coming after us at the end of third year. I mean, we weren't in danger from Sirius, but still you didn't know that."

"I did nothing except get myself disarmed and knocked out." Severus simply gazed at Harry.

The teen smiled. "But you were still willing to risk your life for us. Thank you for that. I'm sure Hermione thanks you as well, though Ron is such a prick that he probably thinks it's my fault that Sirius bit him and that Remus is a werewolf in the first place. I mean, if I didn't exist none of that would have happened." Harry's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Severus snorted. "Indeed. I have always wondered at your, but especially Miss Granger's friendship, with Weasley. He is, shall we say, not the brightest wand in the shop?"

Harry laughed. "No, he isn't. He was, however, my first friend." His good mood slipped away as fast as it had come.

"I am sorry at the manner in which the whole situation play out, Harry. I know you are very close to the Weasleys and I know what it feels like to loose a close friend. I am sorry you had to experience that. You did, however, acquit yourself admirably. I was expecting you to hit the boy in the face at the very least. I know that Ariadne was concerned that you would destroy something, such as the Burrow itself. My congratulations. Well done."

"Thank you very much, sir." Harry smiled slightly at the praise. The clock struck the noon hour and he started slightly. "Should we go up to lunch?"

Severus nodded and the two exited together. The walk back to the Great Hall was mostly silent, leaving each to his own thoughts. Lunch was not a required meal at Hogwarts, neither over the summer nor during the school year, so the table was emptier then usual. The Coven were all present and Hermione sat at the end of the table, but other then Remus and Sirius, the table was empty. Harry took his seat next to Hermione and Severus sat on his other side. Ariadne gave them a warm smile.

"Hermione, when you traced my family history. How far exactly did you go back? Before the Goblin Rebellions?" Harry asked, as he piled food on his plate.

Hermione smiled at him in question. "Yes, Harry, but not much further then that. I stopped around 1450 before I started in the other direction. Why?"

Harry blushed and murmured. "I don't think you went back far enough, Herm."

Hermione furrowed her brow in consternation. "Why not?!?"

Severus cleared his throat and shot Harry a looked that clearly said 'Wrong approach.' "Miss Granger, Harry has just finished his Wizarding Law and Culture class with Lucius. Mr. Malfoy has also agreed to tutor Harry in proper etiquette and decorum for his social station. Listen to what Harry has to say before you berate his inept attempt at levity."

Hermione gaped at Severus for a moment before she shut her mouth and turned back to Harry expectantly. Harry explained briefly what he had learned. She stared at him with wide eyes. "You're a king?" Her voice was awed.

Then she stiffened. Her eyes glazed over and she slumped in her seat. Harry leapt out of his chair. "Hermione!?! Are you okay?"

When she spoke next, it was in a voice not her own. "_Death will come to the Chosen One before his power fully blossoms...An offering must be made, blood willingly given, a binding sealed in sacrifice, before the Reign of Peace can be made real... Once the dark one knows love, loss must be learned…Only the Equal of Merlin can defeat evil and stop the darkness…Death will come before the Reign of Peace can be realized…"_

Harry jerked back from her and stared in shock. At the table, Olympia had conjured a pen and pad to write down what she said. Hermione repeated herself twice more before her mouth closed and her head lolled on her shoulders. Harry crouched next to her chair and placed a hand on her face. "Hermione? Are you alright now?"

She blinked several times before her eyes came back into focus and she stared at him. "H-Harry? W-What j-just happened?"

He rose and pulled her with him, into a tight embrace. "You…you're a seeress, Hermione. You just gave a prophecy."

She pulled back from him, her wide eyes terrified. "I'm a what? No, Harry, I can't be! Divination is rubbish! I can't be a Seeress! I—"

"Hermione! Shush." He hugged her again and she buried her face in his neck, clinging to him. He could feel her tears on his collar, but ignored it. "You're fine. Everything is fine. This doesn't change who you are at all. You are still you. You just have an added talent now. Alright? You might never give another prophecy in your life. Trelawney only gave the two, you know. This doesn't change anything."

Ekantika rose and came around to the two teens. She laid a hand on the weeping girl's shoulder. "Hermione, being a Seeress is a highly respected thing. You have an incredible talent. Do not let the idiocy of a single divination teacher turn you against a part of yourself."

Ariadne rose and smiled at Ekantika. "Hermione, she's right. My great-aunt was a Seeress and the most respected woman in Salem because of her gift. You have nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione nodded into Harry's shoulder. The two remain that way for another moment, before the bushy-haired teen relaxed and pulled away. Her voice was small when she asked, "May I see it?"

Olympia rose and handed her the notepad. She read it quietly, before her eyes snapped back to Harry. "Oh God. Harry."


	35. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2 – Cho Chang**

The more Cho thought about it, the more she hated the _Daily Prophet_. First that ridiculous article about Harry being related to Snape, which anyone with half a brain could see was totally absurd, and now this. For what felt like the hundredth time since she had received the paper, she sat at her kitchen counter, reading the article.

That blonde reporter had somehow managed to dig up a photograph of her dancing with Cedric at the Yule Ball. The first time she'd since it, Cho had started to cry. Now, it just made her angry. That horrible woman had taken her relationship with Cedric and dragged it through the mud. It made Cho out to be an attention whore and a slut. The article was also accompanied by several picture of her and Harry kissing. The reporter had speculated about what else she was doing for The-Boy-Who-Lived and what she wanted in return. Apparently, the Skeeter woman was wondering how Cho felt about Harry's past with Hermione and his current relationship with their new DADA Professor.

The woman called her everything horrible under the sun. She pursed her lips. _This is crazy. I can't deal with this! I shouldn't have to deal with this._

Cho flung the paper back on the table and exited the kitchen. As she went up the stairs to fetch her broom for some practice, she began to wonder. _What if she'd right? Harry and Hermione are always together. I even wondered about it last year. They presented the idea for the DA together_. She shook her head. _No! They are just friends! Harry said so and he wouldn't lie to me…but then why did our last kiss feel so much like a goodbye?_ Grabbing her broom from its pegs, she put the whole thing from her mind. It was giving her a headache anyway.

A short time later, with the wind blowing through her hair, Cho's mind wandered back to the topic of her boyfriend. _That article about Harry being so close to the Coven…That High Priestess did seem to understand what was going on. I mean, she and Granger were having a conversation that even Harry didn't understand at first. How can he be so comfortable with a teacher? He's even been calling Snape by his first name, recently. I don't know how I feel about that…it's kind of odd. _

She suddenly straightened on her broom, muttering to herself, "He told me about the prophecy and the _Prophet_ mentioned that they were in some sort of vigilante movement…Maybe Harry is going to start killing Death Eaters with them…But…No, Harry wouldn't do that. He's only going to kill You-Know-Who…isn't he?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to find some indication of his plans in the conversation they'd had.

_He's not nearly as enamored of me as he used to be. And he's keeping so many secrets. I knew he wasn't going to tell me some of it, but I doubt he's even telling me any of what's going on. I'm just a fling, an obsession he's had and now that he's got me, he's loosing interest,_ she realized with a start. Thinking hard on all the times she'd seen him with his friends, with other girls, one person stood out in her mind. "He's never going to find anyone to replace Granger, but he doesn't know that yet." Her eyes narrowed. "But she does. And she waiting for the moment he knows it too."

Tilting her broom directly down, she went into a dive and pulled up to land softly. She needed to floo Scotia Fawcett and discuss this immediately!


	36. Of Acceptance

**Anyone who has read anything by Vorabiza over on silversnitch, should recognize something in this chapter. I am borrowing a very small thing, since she is one of my favorite fanfic writers. She writes my OTP (H/D), so I needed to add something of hers, even if this fic is soooo far from that pairing. Thanks to her.**

**Longest so far. I'm not sure if they'll all start being in the 5,000-6,000 word range, yet (this one just seemed to happen), so don't get used to it just yet. Enjoy!!!**

**And Please Review. Thanks!**

**Last Chapter…**

"_Death will come to the Chosen One before his power fully blossoms…An offering must be made, blood willingly given, a binding sealed in sacrifice, before the Reign of Peace can be made real...Once the dark one knows love, loss must be learned…Only the Equal of Merlin can defeat evil and stop the darkness…Death will come before the Reign of Peace can be realized…"_

###

Hermione nodded in Harry's shoulder. The two remain that way for another moment, before the bushy-haired teen relaxed and pulled away. Her voice was small when she asked, "May I see it?"

Olympia rose and handed her the notepad. She read it quietly, before her eyes snapped back to Harry. "Oh God. Harry."

**Chapter 34 – Of Acceptance**

Hermione had refused to explain her reaction, until everyone was present. Harry, his arms still around her shoulders, led her to Coven Tower while Ariadne and Severus went to Dumbledore's office to collect him and make a couple floo calls. The rest of the Coven followed silently. Olympia did not even seem to realize that she had taken Sirius' hand and was clinging to it. Ekantika was walking close by Remus. The tone of Hermione's voice had scared everyone. She wept quietly as they walked and held to Harry like a lifeline.

Twenty minutes had passed before Ariadne and Severus entered the Tower common room. Behind them, Dumbledore looked stern. The Weasley Twins, followed by Bill, also looked unusually solemn. When they were all arranged comfortably, Ariadne stood and explained the reason for the emergency meeting to the newcomers. She then read the new prophecy aloud. Turning to Hermione, she cocked her head. "Why exactly do you look like the world is ending?"

The Gryffindor girl stood shakily and glanced around. "Really? No one else sees it? The prophecy, which is blatantly talking about Harry, The Chosen One, states plainly that either he or someone close to him must die before he can grow into his full power. That probably has something to do with the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. Someone of us has to die before Voldemort can be defeated."

She swayed and Harry stood to steady her. Everyone was looking warily at each other, as if one of them might drop dead at any moment. Ariadne, who had retaken her seat, snorted and all head swivel to her. "Honestly, guys, this is ridiculous. It's not going to happen right now. Anyway, why don't we look at the whole thing before we start mourning someone who isn't dead yet? By the sounds of it, 'blood willingly given' the death will be in the form of a Dark ritual, maybe? Or maybe saving a life in battle? Some kind of heroic sacrifice."

Severus nodded. "Indeed, in addition, it appears that Harry will step into his ancestral role. Reign of Peace."

Harry's eyes widened and he dropped back into his chair. Hermione knelt by his side. "I have to become King? Are you joking?"

Olympia spoke up. "Well, it'd be difficult to have a Reign of Peace without having a King to actually rule."

Sirius snorted. "I want to know who this Dark One is. Is it one of us?" He looked around in suspicion.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. Dumbledore offered a small smile at their conversation. "Yes, indeed, that is a good question. There is very little ambiguity in this prophecy. We need only to find out who this Dark One is and I believe the identity of the Death will be revealed. However, there is very little for us to use to figure out their identity. I do believe there are several people here who could fit that description."

Remus grinned ruefully. "I'm a Dark Creature and Sirius is a murderer, according to the Ministry. That makes both of us Dark."

Sirius sneered. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I am a Dark Wizard and a Death Eater."

"Former! Former Death Eater! Merlin, Sev! I'm a Dark Witch and a Mistress of the Dark Arts."

Severus laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. Harry grinned at them and said, "Aren't you two adorable?" Earning himself two death-glares. "I've gone from the Savior to the next Dark Lord and back again, so I suppose I could be considered Dark as well."

"Alright, so we've established that we're all dark, but not much else. Why don't we all reconvene, maybe next Wednesday before Harry and Hermione leave for the train?" Isoko spoke up for the first time. With this soft prompting, everyone dispersed.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the library, walking slowly. Dumbledore had released both from afternoon lessons. Hermione had her head down and she refused to look him in the eye, no matter how hard he tried. "Hermione, I wanted you to know that you having given the prophecy doesn't change anything between us. You are still my best friend in the world and you're still smartest witch I know." He smiled gently at her.

She finally lifted her eyes and looked at him, tears glistening on her lashes. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to make everything even harder for you. I try to help the best I can and then something like this happens and… Well, I just feel like I doomed someone close to you to death. Maybe even me. I—"

"No, Herm! It's not your fault. It's simply something speaking through you. You did not prophesize that; you just delivered it, like a messenger. And they always say never shoot the messenger!" He offered a lopsided grin.

She smiled weakly. "Harry, why are we going to the library? I'd think you'd want to be out flying or something."

He grinned at her. "I wanted to research the circumstances in which my ancestors gave up the throne. The agreement made between the new Ministry and the Potter family. I have this feeling that there is something that Evil Sr. isn't telling me."

Wiping away her tears, Hermione frowned and nodded. "Alright. Let's get on that then. And maybe we can start looking to see if any other prophecy has ever been made about The Dark One or a Reign of Peace."

Harry nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm.

######

High up at the top of Coven Tower, another conversation was dealing with the same topics. Ariadne was curled up in one of her crimson armchairs as Severus stood looking out the middle window. She sighed as she examined him. He was wound tighter then a corkscrew. "Sev, you need to relax. Everything will work out. We can't know anything more about the prophecy just at the moment, so there is nothing we can do about it now."

"I know this, Ariadne. I am, at present, more worried about the upcoming school year and the information that Lucius imparted to Harry today. How will he take being a member of the Wizarding Royal Family?"

Ariadne squinted at him. "How are you taking being a member of the Royal Family? Because, as his father, you are in fact part of the Royal family, though I don't know your title at the moment."

Severus turned sharply and looked at her, eyes widened. "I…"

She smiled and rose. "It hadn't occurred to you yet, had it? No, I see not. He's not taking it badly, Severus. He's just a little shocked at present. When he gets over that, he'll probably just ignore it, like everyone else does at the very least. I doubt it will affect him any more then being one of the richest wizards in the world has affected him." Ariadne grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now, come sit and relax."

She led him back to the chair she'd been sitting in and pushed him down into it. She then sat on his lap and swung her legs over the arm of the chair. Finally relinquishing, he smirked and snaked an arms around her, his hand resting on her ribcage. Fingers absently tracing patterns into the back of his neck, she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled into her mouth. His hand traveled upward to cup her breast lightly. When Severus felt her leaned into his touch, he moved to reached under her shirt.

This was how Olympia found them several minutes later when she opened the door, calling, "Ari! Are you up here? I was…Oh! Ooh!" She smirked broadly when they pulled apart to glare at her. "Sorry, loves! I was just… Well, never mind. It's not important. I'll just go. Have fun, you two! And be safe!"

She managed to dance out the door, still laughing, before the first curse buckled the wood. Ariadne finally left off glaring at the smoking door, to look at Severus. She bit her lip hard at his expression. He looked torn between cursing and giggling, his cheeks tinted a faint pink. It was the most expressive she'd ever seen him. "Oh, Gods! Sev, your expression!" She managed to choke out before she dissolved into helpless laughter.

Seeing the merriment in her eyes, Severus smiled at her warmly. Then he mock-scowled. "Well, if this is how you are going to act, then I—"

His tone just made her laugh harder, until she feel onto the floor. He sat, eyebrow raised, and watched her for several minutes, before he chuckled softly. When she got herself under control, Ariadne smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Somehow, I do not think Olympia's question or the like was important enough for that interruption." He commented dryly. "I think, perhaps, we should ask Harry for the loan of his map and return the favor."

Ariadne's eyes lit up in amusement. "Goddess, Sev, I love you. That's so excellent!"

The Potion's Master, who had been about to sit back down, froze. He looked up at her slowly, fear, hope, and something she couldn't quite identify lighting his dark eyes. "What?"

She flushed darkly and looked away. "Nothing, never mind."

He straightened and snagged her under the chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, not nothing. What did you say?"

Biting her lip, she stared at him. She'd meant it in jest, but now that she'd said it, she realized how true it really was. _I don't know if he's ready to hear it, but, with the situation we're in, and all that going on around us, I'm ready to say it. _"I said, I love you, Severus Snape."

The smile that graced his lips took her breath away. He leaned down and kissed her with such tenderness that it made her want to cry. She slipped her arms around his neck and clung to him. He held her tightly and joy colored his thoughts. _This is so much more then I deserve or ever thought I would have. Now that I have this, I will never let her go._

######

Back in the library, Harry sat pouring over _Apringolo's Compendium of Prophecies: Part 2, Volume 74_. He sighed. This was the second most recent volume. Hermione was starting on researching the deal the Potters made with the Ministry and he was stuck reading all the prophecies ever collected. The first part of the compendium, she'd handed him had 500 parts, each of containing several hundred pages. It was ridiculous to even attempt what he was doing, but this was the task Hermione had given him. Starting on prophecies from 1989, he sighed again. He'd already worked his way through Volume 75, which covered the years 1993-1996 and found nothing. Turning his focus back on the words in front of him, Harry was startled when several minutes later, a huff broke his concentration.

Looking up, Harry found Hermione staring at the book in her hands with a scowl on her face. He blinked. "Everything ok, Herm?" She continued to stare at the page. "Hermione?"

She jerked and looked up at him. "Harry, I can't find it anywhere! All of the books that should have this piece of history in them just generally omit it. This one I'm looking at now tries to say that there has always been a Ministry for Magic, since the beginning of the Wizarding World, but that's just silly. Why wouldn't it be here?"

"Evil Sr. said that the old families and the Ministry both tried to gloss it out of our history to give themselves more power. Maybe there'll be a book in the Restricted Section?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Standing, she wandered over to the doors to check and see if they were locked. She gestured for him to follow her in and pushed them open. "Alright, Harry. We are looking for anything with history in its title. If the book doesn't have a title, then look for red leather. Those are the history ones. Black are either defense or actual Dark Arts books, green are potions, blue are healing… Not that it matters. Just look for red leather."

She strode purposefully up the row of books and disappeared around the corner. As she went she called, "You can get back to that Compendium later."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled half-heartedly. Turning to the shelves, he scanned for a red leather volume. It took him ten minutes of searching in the gloom to find anything promising. However, the first book he came across was called _Monarchy and Wizardry: What the Ministry Hides and the Wizengamot Was Never Told_. The author was not listed. Harry laughed. "Well, that was surprisingly easy."

He reached up and pulled the book from the shelf. Stroking its spine gently caused it to fall open in his hands. Trying to read the first page, he groaned loudly. "Hermione! I found something useful, but it's in some Runic language I've never seen before!"

He waited a moment before he heard a thud and a grunt, then Hermione's head popped out from the end of the row. "Does it look really good?"

He raised an eyebrow and told her the title. Her eyes lit up and she came around the corner, carrying a tall stack of books. Harry rolled his eyes again. "Come on," He said, taking the books from her. "Let's go put these on the table and you can look at the book I found."

She snagged it off the top of his pile and followed him back to their table, browsing through it. "Harry, I've never seen these either. I'm not sure which translation spell would be best. Why don't we go find Isoko and ask her? She might be able to help us with the history as well."

When he nodded, she shrunk the books she'd found and put them into her bag. They exited the library together in search of their soon-to-be History Professor.

######

The next morning found the group quieter then usual. Severus and Ariadne spoke very little, but once in a while, they would shoot each other small smiles. Ariadne also found time to glare at Olympia, who smirked and winked at her every time the brunette caught her. Harry and Hermione sat talked quietly to Isoko, grilling her about her knowledge of English Wizarding history. All the rest seemed sleepy. That is, until the morning post arrived.

Ariadne reached up and caught her _Prophet_, preventing the bird from landing on the table. Just as she was about to open it, however, Severus and Harry both received envelopes. Several envelopes. Several bright red envelopes. Father and son stood and both took a step back from the table. Ariadne rolled her eyes, "Just open the damned things! You don't want them exploding at the table, do you?"

When neither moved, Ariadne sighed and she and Hermione each grabbed a letter and started ripping. Hermione opened hers first and a shrill voice filled the room. "HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE PEOPLE!!! SEVERUS SNAPE IS A KNOWN DEATH EATER AND THOSE…THOSE _WOMEN_ ARE MURDERERS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD, HARRY POTTER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

At this moment, the other letter opened and started screaming. "SEVERUS SNAPE, HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT OUR SAVIOR WITH YOUR EVIL WAYS! LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE, YOU FILTHY DEATH EATER OR YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU JUST LIKE YOU DESERVE!"

Both men had gone deathly white. Ariadne shook her head and silenced the rest of the howlers, causing them to explode. As ash rained down on them all, she looked at Severus and sighed. His expression was completely blank. Glancing at Harry, she froze.

Harry stood and appeared to vibrate with power. His eyes flared with anger and his hair whipped around in an unseen wind. All of the items on the table started to rattle and shake with his anger and the candles flickered. Hermione leapt to her feet. "Harry! Harry, you need to calm down! Harry, none of us believe any of that drivel and those people had no right to send those to you—"

She froze when he rounded on her. "You think I care what they say about me?" He snarled. "I don't give a fuck what they say about me! They always lie about me and tell me what they think I should be doing or how I should act. I don't give a fuck what they have to say. Those people had absolutely no right to send those howlers to my father! No Right! He never did anything to those people and he is not a public figure!" His tone was low and dangerous. Hermione took an unconscious step back.

As soon as he began speaking, Aurelia had thrown up a silencing spell, thinking it best. Now she was glad she had. She knew he had no control over his magic, never mind his mouth. Everyone who could hear him gazed at him with wide eyes. Hermione was shocked, unable to move from her spot. As soon as he'd closed his mouth, the candles began to explode in a shower of hot wax. Oddly enough, the wax did not land on anyone, only splattered across the table and the food. Harry tried to take calming breaths and center himself, but it just wasn't enough this time. The lighter objects on the table were beginning to get caught by the wind his magic was causing. Sirius and Remus and most of the Coven all dove under the table, gesturing for the rest of the staff (the ones outside the silent bubble) to follow. Severus remained rooted to the spot, staring at his son in shocked awe. Hermione was now attempting to inch closer to him, to help him calm down, but she wasn't making much headway. Ariadne stood slowly, thinking furiously.

Finally, the High Priestess came to a conclusion. Pulling out her wand, she attacked. "_Confringo."_

Harry spun on her and dropped to his haunches, just as the spell passed over his head. It hit the wall and blasted a sconces off the stones. Harry glanced over his shoulder and growled. "_Defodio!_"

Ariadne leapt over the low-flying curse and vaulted the table, drawing Harry down away from the head table. "_Expulso!_"

Harry threw up a shield and followed her down away from their audience, who were all watching with a mixture of awe and fear. No one wanted to get caught in this crossfire. Drawing a large amount of magic from his core, Harry gathered it into his palm. "Never attack me like that again, Ariadne. I don't care what your reasons are!" So saying, he chucked the swirling flickering ball of magic directly at her head.

She stood stock still, having no idea what to do to stop the ball hurling at her. She was frozen at the worst possible moment and she couldn't help it. There was a bang from behind her. The magic suddenly splashed out sideways, as if it had hit a shield of some sort. She turned shakily to find Dumbledore standing in the doorway, livid and swirling with magic, himself. "What is going on here?" He demanded.

Hermione rushed forward, laying a hand on Harry's arm. "Sir, Harry and Professor Snape got a bunch of howlers and they made Harry really, really angry. Things started exploding, so Ariadne started a duel, I think in hopes of bleeding off the excess magic he was giving off. It didn't really go as planned, though."

Ariadne shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just trying to help." Her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed. Harry waved a hand and her unconscious form was levitated before she could hit the ground. He dropped her in the arms of Severus, who had hurried down the hall as soon as she spoke.

Severus shot Harry a look that clearly stated that they would be speaking later, before he smiled slightly. "Thank you, Harry, for being angry on my behalf. Never do that again!"

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, as Severus carried Ariadne from the room. Dumbledore moved forward, a dark expression still on his face. "Mr. Potter, this is hardly—"

"No. You will not start berating me for something that is not my fault." The wind was still stirring his hair and clothes. "I did not ask Ariadne to attack me. I don't care what her reasons were. I had everything under control."

"Harry, I don't think—" Hermione gave him her stern I'm-about-to-give-you-a-lecture face.

"No, Hermione. I had everything under control. Did any of the objects from the table hit anyone? No. Did any of the wax splatter onto anybody? No. I was letting off excess magic the best I could, without injuring anyone. I was getting under control and no one was going to get hurt. Then she threw that curse at me. Tell me, Hermione, if you have an attack dog that's all riled up, would you throw something at it?"

She looked confused. "Of course not, Harry. That would just make…it…angrier. Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed as understanding entered her eyes.

Dumbledore was still looking stern. "Harry, that does not excuse the fact that you threw raw magic at her. She could have been incinerated by that burst of power!"

Harry frowned. "No, she couldn't have because I didn't intend for that to happen. It would have soaked her, like being dowsed with galleons of water. That's why it splashed against your shield."

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully, the twinkle slowly returning to his eye. "You mean to tell me, Harry, that you've managed to control raw magic by intent, when I only taught you how to summon it last weekend?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry was beginning to look sheepish.

"Indeed. Well, that is a topic for next Saturday's class, is it not? Yes, we shall talk about this. Now, go and see how Ariadne fairs." Harry turned to follow his suggestion, Hermione at his side. "Oh, and Harry? I would look at the newspaper this morning, if you're planning on meeting Ms. Chang this coming week. It is better to be prepared for these kinds of things." Dumbledore's twinkle was back full force as he smiled at Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry looked alarmed, but nodded and left the hall. Hermione summoned Ariadne's _Prophet_, before following him.

The walk to Coven Tower was not pleasant. Hermione had opened the newspaper and read him the front-page article, which was entitled, _Potter Dates Ravenclaw Seeker Chang._ It went on to detail Cho's relationship with Cedric, calling her every name under the sun, pictures included. The article was completely unacceptable, in Harry's opinion, but as Hermione pointed out, it was not about him specifically and it contained no direct lies. Rita was careful to write up untruths as her opinion or as unsubstantiated rumor. Harry gritted his teeth and started to prepare himself for the explosion that would be Cho's response to this. He'd need to floo her and set up a meeting today. He mentioned this to Hermione, who nodded absently.

Hermione nearly stumbled when she came across a small article in the back of the paper. "Harry, Stan Shunpike is dead!"

He turned to her sharply. "What?"

"This says that his body was found in Claygate, Surrey. He'd been the victim of several unidentified curses, there were spell burns all over him, and…Harry, there was evidence of very forcefully Legilimency and Obliviation." She looked up at him with large eyes.

When the two Gryffindors arrived at the Tower, they were forced to climb all the staircases to the top, as Severus had put Ariadne to bed. Groaning, they went through her study and up the final stairway. Harry knocked at the door. They waited. Finally, Severus' voice issued from within. "Come."

Hermione opened the door slowly and pushed Harry through. Looking around in awe, they entered the room. Ariadne immediately tried to get out of bed to go to Harry, but Severus held her back. Harry came to her instead, sitting on the edge of the bed, as bidden. Hermione hung back, not wanting to intrude on the family scene. Severus rose and went to stand by her side.

"Ms. Granger," He said quietly. "As you are my son's best friend, it does not seem fitting that you should feel uncomfortable around me, or Ariadne in her self-proclaimed role as his adopted mother."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. Hermione looked at him in shock. "Sir?"

"What I am trying and failing to say, Ms. Granger…Hermione, is that if you should wish, then in situations like this where I am your friend's father rather than your professor, you may call me Severus."

Hermione gaped at him for several minutes. He raised an eyebrow at her. Harry and Ariadne's sniggering, off to her left, roused her from her stupor. She shot a glare at them and turned back to the Potion's Master, who was still smirking at her. "Thank you, Prof-uh. I mean S-Severus."

Harry laughed full out at her stutter. He came to her side and gave her a one armed hug, when she glared at him. "You'll get used to it, Herm. Relax."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do not, either of you, address me thus in any kind of academic setting. It would not be well received, by myself or your classmates I should think."

Harry contemplated this for a moment then laughed again. Hermione joined him this time, giggling softly as she imagined the expressions on the faces of their Potion's class if she called Professor Snape by his first name. Even most of the faculty called him Professor Snape or just Snape.

Ariadne sat on the bed, grinning. She raised her hand to Severus and he went to her side. She smiled at him when he took her hand and he scowled. "You are corrupting me with your Hufflepuff ways!"

She scoffed. "I'll have you know that I asked the Sorting Hat personally where I would have been placed and it certainly wasn't in Hufflepuff!"

Hermione frowned. "Ravenclaw?"

Ariadne shook her head and looked at Harry. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "I imagine he compared you to me, didn't he?"

Ariadne smirked and nodded. Hermione looked between the two, clearly confused. Severus frowned. "You'd be a Gryffindor? I am appalled."

"No, Sev. That's not what he means."

Harry offered them all a half-smile. "Um…I was almost put in Slytherin."

And pandemonium broke out. Hermione was berating him sternly for never telling her, and then she switched to asking why it would do that. Severus was complaining about how the Perfect Golden Gryffindor couldn't possibly be put into Slytherin.

Harry waited patiently for them to stop talking. Ariadne watched him in amusement. Finally, he broke the mutterings. "If you want to hear the story, you need to stop talking, so I can tell you."

The two looked at him blankly for a moment, before Severus scowled. Neither, however, spoke. "Good. Well, see, I'd heard from Hagrid that all evil wizards come from Slytherin. I'd made friends with Ron on the train, he'd bashed the Slytherins too, and then Evil Jr, sometimes know as Draco Malfoy, came in being an overall git. Of course, he's always like that, so that's not a big surprise. Anyway, so I went into the sorting and the Hat was talking about how great I'd be in Slytherin. I just sort of freaked and started repeating Not Slytherin over and over in my head. The Hat gave in and put me in Gryffindor."

Severus nodded slowly, still frowning. "Yes, if I remember correctly, yours was one of the longest sorting I've seen in all my time teaching here. You are, indeed, a Slytherin, Mr. Potter." He eyed Harry.

Harry frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, That is the ultimate Slytherin thing to do, talking the Sorting Hat into putting you somewhere else? Very cunning, I think."

Harry gaped at him and Hermione looked appalled. Ariadne broke in, before a fight started. "Back to the original topic. The Hat said it was a toss up for me. Gryffindor or Slytherin, which ever I'd prefer at the time."

Harry nodded and shut his hanging jaw. "Yeah. Just like me."

Hermione shook herself. "I can't deal with this. Harry, if you don't hurry up, it's going to be too late for you to meet your girlfriend!" So saying, she shooed him out and followed, shutting the door behind them.

######

The walk down to Hogsmeade should have been pleasant, as it was a beautiful day. However, Harry was so worried about Cho's reaction to the newspaper that he barely noticed the weather. He still felt a little put out that their last kiss had felt so final and he couldn't figure it out. He sighed and pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks.

Cho was already seated at their regular table, even though Harry himself had arrived with ten minutes to spare. She was fidgeting and looked nervous. Harry made his way slowly to her table, feeling a sense of impending doom. He dropped a kiss on her upturned mouth and started damage control. "Cho, I am so sorry about what Rita wrote about you. I really had no idea she was going to do it quite like _that_. I was hoping she wouldn't do it at all. If I'd known, I would have tried to stop her. Really, I would have. I'm so sorry, Cho. I—"

"Harry!" She raised a hand to stop the flow of words. Smiling at his slight flush, she looked him over slowly. "Harry, I know you felt it in Diagon Alley. Something is wrong with _us_, Harry. Not with you or me, but with us together. If I though you loved me, or even really liked me, I wouldn't care at all about this article. I would ignore every last nasty thing that horrible woman said about me, but, Harry," Her smile was sad. "You don't. You don't love me and I am not the most important woman in your life. Our relationship should be new. We've only been dating for a little over a month and yet it's old already. You keep secrets from me."

"But, Cho, I told you—" Harry started to protest, sadness seeping into his gaze as he listened to her.

"I know, Harry. And if that were the reason I would respect it, but it's not. You don't trust me with the information. You don't trust me enough to let me in. If I were really important to you, you would have told me before now what exactly has been going on this summer. Our relationship is superficial. I understand that now. Even this thing with the reporter. It seems like such a ridiculous secret to keep and yet you won't tell me."

"Cho, there are only four people who know that piece of information. Rita, myself, Hermione, and Ronald Weasley. We four and only we four. I did not tell Dumbledore, nor any of the Coven. I didn't tell Severus."

"There is another thing you are keeping from me. What happened with Snape, Harry? Last year, you hated him and he hated you. The only person more famous or rather infamous for hating you was Malfoy…inside Hogwarts of course."

"He saved my life, Cho. I was dying!" Harry's eyes had a haunted look. " You want the truth, Cho? You are going to push on this? Make me talk about this?"

Cho reeled back from his tone. There was weariness there and sadness, but under the surface was resentment starting to form. He pulled his wand and she flinched. He sneered at her and cast a silencing charm. Glancing around he cast another spell, which appeared to be a detector of some sort. Satisfied, he turned conflicted eyes on her.

"I was abused, Cho. For the first eleven years of my life, I was neglected and abused by my Muggles relatives. Everyone in the Wizarding world thinks I was pampered. Very few people know or understand what my childhood was really like. No one knows the scope of it. Not. A. Soul. Not Hermione, not Ariadne, not Severus, not Dumbledore who placed me there with those people. No one. I am not going to tell you either. This past summer, they…well, I guess they'd just had enough. They took it to a whole new level. Not long into the holiday, my uncle beat me into unconsciousness. I was so injured that the life stone in Dumbledore's office that's attuned to me flared red. Do you understand what that means?"

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"It means that I was going to die. If someone didn't come to get me and take me away from there, I was going to bleed out onto the floor boards and die in that little room in that disgustingly clean house in Little Whinging. I hate them, Cho. I hate them and I hate what they did to me, but it's not anyone's business, but my own. You pushed and I am pushing back. Do you want to hear more? How about the time that Ronald Weasley and his twin brothers had to rescue me from my own bedroom because my uncle locked me in with bars on my windows and a flap in the door to push food through? Or what about the time I asked a question about a dream I'd had and I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for a week with no food? I was only 8 years old, Cho. Or the time my cousin pushed me and I fell onto one of his broken toys and cut myself so bad that I bled all over the floor? I still have a scar. My aunt handed me a band-aid and told me to clean up the blood. I was only 4 that time. Should I go on or do you think I've bared enough of my soul to you to satisfy your curiosity?"

His face was twisted into a hateful expression, filled with resentment and cruel sarcasm, but she could see the pain in his eyes. The tears were flowing freely now, down her face and she was shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She continued to mumble as she rose and went to embrace him.

He sat stiffly in her arms for several minutes before she felt dampness on her sleeve. She tilted her head to see that he was weeping too, very softly and silently. Her arms tightened around him and they sat together. Finally, Harry raised his head, dashing away the tears. His eyes were clear again, but they still did not hold that awed adoration that they used to. She smiled at him, tentatively, and he smiled back. Trying for some levity, she muttered. "No fair! My eyes are going to be all puffy and bloodshot now! And look at you! It's not fair, I tell you!"

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly for a moment. He caught her gaze and smiled sadly. "I think you look beautiful." She smiled at him. "We're over now, aren't we, Cho?" He asked, tone filled with sadness.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really like you, but I just don't think we're good together. I'm not _her. _I —"

"No, it's okay, Cho. I get it." Harry offered her his lopsided smile. "Friends still, though, right?"

She nodded and they shared one last kiss. "I'll always be here for you, Harry Potter. You've got me for life, even if it isn't how I'd like it." She chuckled wetly. "I mean it though, Harry. I'll always be here."

Finally, when he smiled at her, it reached his eyes.


	37. Of Annoyances

**Heads up to Abraxan, another one of my ABSOLUTE fav ficers. If you haven't read her Refiner's Fire, I suggest you do so. It's fantastic. I borrowed her Quidditch team for this chapter.**

**Hope you're still enjoying! Much love to all my readers and please review!**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly for a moment. He caught her gaze and smiled sadly. "I think you look beautiful." She smiled at him. "We're over now, aren't we, Cho?" He asked, tone filled with sadness.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really like you, but I just don't think we're good together. I'm not _her. _I—"

"No, it's okay, Cho. I get it." Harry offered her his lopsided smile. "Friends still, though, right?"

She nodded and they shared one last kiss. "I'll always be here for you, Harry Potter. You've got me for life, even if it isn't how I'd like it." She chuckled wetly. "I mean it though, Harry. I'll always be here."

Finally, when he smiled at her, it reached his eyes.

**Chapter 35 – Of Annoyances**

Sunday dawned bright and cheery, causing Harry to curse the gods and anyone else who was listening. Hermione had heard back from Izumi and they agreed to do the article today. Dumbledore had freed him from his history lesson. He cursed again and pulled the blanket over his head.

Twenty minutes later, his warm cocoon was disturbed when someone yanked the blankets from his hands. Groaning loudly, he rolled onto his back and cracked his eyes open to glare at Hermione. The bushy-haired Gryffindor blushed to the roots of her hair and looked away from him. "Harry you need to get ready to go. We're leaving in a half hour."

Harry opened his eyes, that had drifted shut again, and screeched, "What?!? Why did you wake me up earlier!?!"

Hermione refused to look at him. "Harry, go shower and dress."

Noticing her embarrassment, he glanced down at himself. He had fallen asleep last night wearing only a pair of silk boxers. He flushed and leapt out of bed. Snatching up his towel, he disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione's eyes snapped on the door as she heard it close. Cheeks still pink, she sighed and left the room.

Standing under the spray of the hot water, Harry let his mind wander. Thoughts of his break-up with Cho flittered through his head and he frowned. _What had she meant when she said 'I'm not her'? She's not who?_

He shrugged and finished washing his hair. Stepping out of the stall, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to get dressed. A pair of pressed black pants and a black dress shirt lay across his bed. On top of them was a note from Ariadne.

He raised an eyebrow when he read, "H- Here's your clothes for the day. Make sure you leave the top few buttons undone. It'll make all the girls swoon. – A"

He laughed and made to do as she asked.

######

Harry glanced around him nervously. He and Hermione had been led into a large studio with a pair of tall stools and an armchair off to the side. Ariadne sat waiting for them in the lobby, reading a journal of some sort. She had winked at Harry and smirked when she saw that he'd done as she asked.

He and Hermione followed the short redhead from Diagon Alley to the seating. A tall blonde woman, who looked vaguely Swedish Harry thought, came in behind them and started setting up camera equipment.

Izumi, the redhead, gestured Harry onto the stool and told Hermione to take the armchair and not to talk as they'd be filming. Hermione frowned, but nodded and took her seat. Harry shot her a nervous glance. She smiled at him encouragingly. Izumi sat across from him. "Mr. Potter—"

"Harry, please, ma'am I wanted to apologize for my rudeness at Diagon Alley the other day. I was trying to spend sometime with my girlfriend. I hadn't seen her in a while and it was our one-month anniversary. I got angry and I was out of line. I'm really sorry."

The woman's brusque manner softened and she smiled. "Harry, it's perfectly fine. I completely understand. I really shouldn't have bothered you like I did. And please call me Izumi."

Hermione smirked and gave a small nod. Izumi didn't see her, focused on Harry. "Before we begin filming the interview, I thought it might be a good idea to ask you if there are any topics that you'd like us to avoid?"

Harry smiled brightly at her and she flushed slightly. "Thank you, Izumi. Normally no one cares if they ask me question that make me uncomfortable. Actually, there are a couple of topics. I'd rather avoid the ridiculous speculations that Skeeter published and I think avoiding direct mention of Voldemort and the war would be good. It would keep the article light and maybe give the public a little bit of…I dunno. An escape, thinking about something that isn't death and all."

Hermione smiled proudly at him. Izumi tilted her head and examined him, but nodded. "Alright, Harry." She glanced at Manadis, the photographer, who nodded. "Now, that camera will go on in a moment and we'll start."

Harry nodded and tensed. Izumi waited a moment before she smiled brightly and turned back to him. "Welcome to _Eligible Wizard Magazine's_ Celebrity Interviews, Harry Potter! We are glad to have you here."

Harry offered her a lopsided smile. "Thanks, Izumi. I'm glad I could do something for you."

She flushed again, very lightly. "Okay, Harry. This is your first public interview, especially for this kind of magazine. So, let's have some juicy stuff first and then we'll go back to the normal questions." Harry nodded and tilted his head. "So, a significant other? I know you talked about your one-month anniversary with your girlfriend, earlier."

Harry nodded at that. "I did mention that, but no. My girlfriend and I broke up a few days ago. After the article that appeared in the _Prophet_, Cho Chang, who plays Seeker for Ravenclaw, was incredibly upset. We discussed it and decided that we are better as really good friends. The extra spark that would make taking that kind of press worth it just wasn't there."

"I'm sorry, Harry! That must be terrible. But I'm sure all your fans are quite pleased that you're on the market, again." Harry grinned. "Alright, now, what's the most attractive thing in a partner to you?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, um…Intelligence, courage, kindness, and a good sense of humor. And she has to be able to put up with all my shit." He laughed.

"How about physically? Describe your perfect woman." Izumi leaned forward slightly.

"Well, I've always liked redheads." Harry grinned and winked at her. Izumi flushed. Hermione in the background frowned and images of Ginny flashed through her mind. "But I have to say, I've always found russet hair attractive. Um, I guess I like tall girls, but not as tall as me. Not that's I'd find many girls as tall as me, after my recent growth spurt."

"How tall are you, Harry?"

"Now? I'm just over 6 foot." Harry smiled broadly, obviously proud of being tall.

"Alright, how about some more mundane questions. What's your favorite color? Is it Gryffindor red?" she smiled and chuckled.

Harry laughed. "Surprisingly, no. It's not." Harry leaned in and glanced around in mock nervousness. "Don't tell my dorm mates, but I'm not overly fond of Gryffindor's colors, except for the shirts that my…That Mrs. Weasley makes for me at Christmas. Those are brilliant. Otherwise, my favorite color is blue."

"How about favorite song or band? Favorite book?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Both of those are Muggle. My favorite band is an American Muggle group called Rusted Root. I love the feel of their music. My favorite book? Anything that Douglas Adams wrote." Harry shot Hermione a glance and asked, "He is a muggle, right?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Harry. Adams was a muggle."

Harry turned back to Izumi. "He wrote the Hitchhiker's trilogy. There were five of them."

Izumi frowned and repeated, "Five? In…a trilogy?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "You'd have to read them to understand, but they are all very funny."

Izumi shook her head. "Ok, Harry. Favorite professional Quidditch team? Then we'll get a little bit more personal."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't really follow any professional teams. Don't really have time, but I'd have to say that new team, the London Lions, is pretty cool."

"More personal now, then. Who was your first kiss?"

Harry blushed a little. "My ex-girlfriend, Cho."

Izumi nearly squealed. "Harry! That is so sweet! Okay, first date?"

"Um... I went to the Yule ball with…Pavarti Patil, I think." He turned back to Hermione. "It was Pavarti, wasn't it, Hermione? And R…Weasley went with Padma?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so, Harry, but really. You don't even remember which one you went with? I'm appalled."

Harry groaned. "It's not my fault I detested every minute of the torture! I try to block the whole of it from my mind!"

Izumi laughed. "I take it that it did not go well?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's got to be the understatement of the century. That's like saying a basilisk is a big snake or Acromantulas are just kinda large and kinda poisonous."

"Do tell!"

"I was one of the Champions, which means I was one of the ones who had to open the ball with a formal waltz. I couldn't dance to save my life. I hate being the center of attention, and the only thing I do well in front of crowds is play Quidditch…and apparently out fly dragons, but that's really beside the point. I fumbled my way through that dance and refused to stand up again. Pavarti was not pleased. I also was more interested in the goings on among the staff and visiting schools then my date. She refused to speak to me for at least a month afterwards."

"Why were you so interested in the staff, Harry? That's kind of odd."

"Well, you see, at the time the Headmaster from Durmstrang was a former Death Eater. The Dark Mark was becoming active again and so he was very nervous and acting oddly. Also, our Defense teacher was acting oddly. It turned out he was a Death Eater in disguise. He'd been using Polyjuice Potion all year. No one suspected because Mad-Eye is a bit odd anyway and the Death Eater in question was supposed to be dead." Harry paused for a moment and thought about what he said. "Professor Dumbledore was keeping an eye on Karkaroff, but no one knew about the Moody imposter."

"Alright, lighter topics. Boxers or briefs?"

Harry gaped at her for a moment. "Please tell me you are not asking me about my underwear?" Izumi grinned broadly at him, but said nothing. Harry narrowed his eyes. "What if I said neither?"

Izumi's eyes widened. "Nothing?"

Harry laughed. "No! I'm joking!" He was bright red now. "B-boxers, if you must know! I can't believe you asked me that!"

Hermione sat in the background flushed, but giggling. Harry shot her a weak glare. Izumi looked gleeful. "Here is an even better one! Who was your first, Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at the reporter. "My first what? You better not mean what I am pretending you don't."

"The first person you had sex with, obviously." The redhead said in a chipper voice.

Harry groaned and slouched on his stool. "I'm not going to tell you that! That's just rude! You saw what happened to Cho when Skeeter caught us kissing! I'm not going to let that or anything worse happen to anyone else if I can help it!"

Izumi grinned like that cat who'd caught the canary. "So you admit that you're not a virgin then?"

Harry turned beet red and his mouth dropped open. "I...I…you…" He stuttered, staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh! That is so not fair!" Harry finally managed to growl.

Izumi laughed in delight and Hermione narrowed her eyes. _When did Harry have sex? And why didn't he tell me? _

"Fine, we'll go back to the safe topics. What's your favorite subject and least favorite subject?"

Harry pulled his mind forcefully from the gutter they'd sent it to and thought about that. "Right this moment? Or Hogwarts lessons? Or from a specific year?"

Izumi shrugged. "All three."

"Well, right now, I am rather enjoying Ariadne and Olympia's fencing lessons. Excuse me, Professor Aureus and Professor Ourania."

"Why do you call them by their first names?"

"Well, all the members of the Summer Coven have been giving me extra training all summer. I was sick early in the summer. Very sick and I ended up really weak. They've been helping me get back up to snuff. Ariadne's also been helping me with my Defense. We've never had any consistency in our Defense training, what with having a new teacher every year. Our Second year teacher and our fifth year teacher were both totally incompetent. Our first year teacher, well, let's not even talk about him. The only one we really had that was any good was Remus Lupin, in our third year. Last year, I…well, Hermione and I started a study group, for students who actually wanted to learn practical defense. Umbitch…excuse my language, Umbridge didn't teach us anything at all. We started the DA to learn some useful defense. All this is by way of explaining that I needed to get up to snuff with my defense as well and Ariadne's been helping me. She told me to call her by her first name because calling her Professor Aureus is kinda formal when we're dueling with each other." He chuckled.

Izumi smiled. "That makes sense. The rest of those questions?"

"Um…least favorite subject was Potions. Favorite Hogwarts subject would have to be Transfiguration, with my head of house, Professor McGonagall."

Izumi laughed. "I am not surprised about Potions. The, um…shall we say animosity? Between you and Professor Severus Snape is legendary."

Harry smirked. "Yes, it is at that. The man was a bastard to me for a very long time, but I wasn't much nicer to him. We've worked out our differences this summer though. It probably doesn't hurt that I look more like my mother now and less like his old rival, James Potter. We've misunderstood each other until now. He's been helping me, at the prompting of Professor Dumbledore, with my Potions this summer as well. Seeing as it is his fault that I am so abysmal at it to begin with." Harry laughed. "I need the class to become an Auror and he agreed that if I showed sufficient improvement, I could take it."

Izumi frowned. "Really? That is surprisingly generous of him."

Harry smirked. "Yes, the Headmaster was most pleased, I think. I think it was Ariadne's good influence, though. They are…um…involved. I would say dating, but really that word doesn't seem to fit to describe Professor Snape."

Izumi laughed. "No, it really doesn't." Still smiling, she gestured to Manadis to cut the camera. "Alright, now, Harry, we're going to photograph you in what you're in, but we also have several other outfits we'd like you to wear."

Harry blushed slightly and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Um, Izumi, could I maybe look at the outfits first? I…"

Izumi frowned, but nodded. "Of Course, Harry, but can I ask why?"

"I…well…" Harry looked at Hermione, pleadingly.

She stood and came forward. "You see, Izumi, Harry has been in several battles against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He has scars from these encounters that he isn't comfortable with them."

Izumi's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course! Is there any particular place that…" She seemed lost at how to phrase it.

"Mostly on my back. I've come to terms with the scars on my arms and I suppose I'm alright with the ones on my chest, but especially the scars on my back. I don't want people to see them."

Izumi nodded. "Well, you can look over all the clothes." She gestured for Manadis to get them. The blonde disappeared. "You could also cast a low level glamour over them so they can't be seen. If Hermione does it, I wouldn't see them either."

Harry nodded, looking relieved. "Could we have a moment, so she can do that, please?"

Izumi smiled indulgently and left. Hermione frowned at Harry. "I didn't know you had scars on your back, Harry."

Harry's eyes dropped back to the floor. "I didn't want anyone to see them. I…You're not going to like them at all, but they're not from battling Death Eaters. Death Eaters can't be muggles."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione stepped forward and hugged him briefly. "Alright, Harry, take off your shirt so I can cast this glamour." She paused. "Come on, Harry. I've seen you with in just your boxers before!"

Harry nodded shakily. "But never from behind." With stiff fingers, Harry unbuttoned the dress shirt and shrugged it from his shoulders. He stilled at her gasp and dropped his head. A moment later, he jerked away from her fingers as they ghosted over his scars.

"Oh, Harry." There were tears in her voice when she whispered, "These look like lash marks. From a belt or a whip." He nodded, but remained silent. "Okay, Harry. Let me just glamour them."

She waved her wand and they disappeared. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, she turned him on the stool. Looking into his eyes, she murmured. "Harry, I know you don't want to talk about this, especially right now. But you have to. At some point, you need to talk about it. I am here for you. I am always here if you need me."

He nodded and she hugged him tightly. After a moment, she became aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Blushing brightly and dashing away her tears, she pulled back. He grinned weakly at her and pulled his shirt back in place. The buttons were quickly done and Izumi was called back into the room. She entered with Manadis following behind her, and dragging a rack of clothes. The redhead smiled brightly at them. "Good. Alright. Here are the clothes we picked out for you, Harry."

The next fifteen minutes were torture equal to the Yule Ball for Harry. The two women paraded a number of ridiculous getups in front of him before he called a halt to it all. Izumi had just pulled out the most outlandish pair of cut off jean shorts and an almost see-through muscle shirt. "Stop!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to freeze. "No! I refuse to wear all of the insane clothing! I am not some kind of puppet for you to dress up in idiot clothing."

"But, Harry!" She whined. "You promised!"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, can you pick out something not too ridiculous?"

Hermione laughed and agreed. Within a couple minutes, she'd pulled out a pair of snug leather trousers and an emerald green t-shirt. Harry sighed but nodded.

"Alright, since you obviously trust Hermione to dress you, why don't we start with the shoot and she can pick out a few outfits." At Harry's nod, Izumi continued. "Alright, unbutton your shirt and go sit on the stool with your hands in your pockets."

Harry looked at her aghast, but complied.

######

Several hours later, Harry finally said goodbye to Izumi and Manadis, sighing in relief at being free. His cheeks were pink in embarrassment at posing for a photo-shoot, but he smiled at Ariadne when she stood.

"Alright there, Harry?" she called as they approached her.

He nodded. "I feel like a puppet and a prat, but yeah, I'm alright."

Ariadne grinned. "You're not a prat, Harry. This will do what you wanted it to and now all you have to worry about is poster-sized cutouts of that picture of you in those lovely leather pants. Who knew you were so muscular? Must be all that Quidditch."

Harry groaned. "Can we just leave? Please?"

Hermione and Ariadne both chuckled. Pulling Harry outside, Ariadne apparated all three of them back to the Hogwarts gates. The short walk back to the castle was filled with teasing and laughter. The big double doors were wide open to let the cool breeze into the Entrance Hall. Severus met them at the foot of the staircase. "Well?"

Ariadne smirked. "Successful, of course. Your son is now a cover model. I think perhaps you will be confiscating many copies of EW and the foldout posters that will be inside the next issue."

Severus sneered. "Lovely. You are fulfilling my deepest wishes."

Ariadne pouted with amusement in her eyes. "Aw, Sev, I thought I was supposed to do that!"

Harry choked on his laughter and Hermione had to turn away. Severus raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "Indeed."

He stepped off the staircase and led them into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had been gone all day and all three were starving. As they sat, Harry turned to his father and said, "Severus, do you think you could teach me to apparate? I think it might come in handy someday soon."

Severus frowned at him for a moment, before nodding. "Indeed, it might. You are too young to get a license, but when have the rules ever stopped you before?" He smirked.

Harry's voice was low so as not to carry down the table when he replied, "Thank you, Father."

Severus blinked at him as Ariadne smiled warmly. Hermione rested a hand on Harry's knee under the table and squeezed. Finally, Severus came out of his stupor and offered his son a smile that made Ariadne's breath catch.


	38. Of Actions

**Character death!!! Be warned.**

**Please Review!!! Feed the Fic Monster!**

**Last Chapter…**

He stepped off the staircase and led them into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had been gone all day and all three were starving. As they sat, Harry turned to his father and said, "Severus, do you think you could teach me to apparate? I think it might come in handy someday soon."

Severus frowned at him for a moment, before nodding. "Indeed, it might. You are too young to get a license, but when have the rules ever stopped you?" He smirked.

Harry's voice was low so as not to carry down the table when he replied, "Thank you, Father."

Severus blinked at him as Ariadne smiled warmly. Hermione rested a hand on his knee under the table and squeezed. Finally, Severus came out of his stupor and offered his son a smile that made Ariadne's breath catch.

**Chapter 36 – Of Action**

Last minute preparations for the return of the student body were keeping everyone in the castle very busy. Harry and Hermione's lessons had been cancelled. The two now sat in the Gryffindor common room discussing the up coming year.

"Harry, who are you planning on telling about…well, everything?" Hermione leaned forward anxiously.

Harry bit his lip as he thought about it. "Well, I know I'm going to tell Neville. We already told him I would and he was one of the Ministry Six. So was Luna and I don't think she'd tell anybody. So those two, definitely. And…I know you probably won't like this very much, but I think I should tell Cho." He held up a hand as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "No, listen for a second. She knows some of it already. She's involved whether we want her to be or not, after last year's fiasco and Cedric. Cho told me that we're better as friends and I don't think she's going to have many of those, this year. I trust her with it and I think she could help. She's very intelligent, not on your level, but it's a new perspective."

Hermione thought about it for several minutes. Harry watched her nervously. Finally, she sighed. "Oh, alright, Harry, but I don't see why you wouldn't tell her when she was your girlfriend, but you are willing to tell her now."

Harry ducked his head. "Well, when she was my girlfriend, I was worried about what she would think. I was afraid that it would make her not want to go out with me. Now…well, that's not an issue, anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, so you're going to tell them. Is that it?"

"I think so. And Hermione, I think I should ask about the DA before term begins. So I can start making plans. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea, Harry." Hermione sat back and chewed her lip. "Should you go today, maybe? So it's not in the last minute rush, before we leave for the train?"

Harry nodded. "Let's go see if Dumbledore is free right now. Carpe Diem and all that shit."

Hermione frowned at his language, but did not comment. "Are you going to ask Ariadne to assist? Maybe supervise? After all she will be the Defense professor this year and she is definitely competent."

Harry furrowed his brow, and then nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's do that."

######

Some time later, Harry and Hermione sat waiting in Dumbledore's office. Ariadne was there, sitting off to the side. They were not waiting long, though, as Dumbledore emerged from his back room. He twinkled benevolently around at them all. His movements were slow, slower then usual, and there was a hint of stiffness about him that struck Harry as foreboding.

"Good morning, children. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? Would you care for a lemon drop?" He sat behind his desk and Fawkes hopped down from his perch to sit next to the old man.

Harry leaned forward. "Well, sir, I…that is…I was wondering if I could continue the DA? I mean, I know we have a really good teacher this year, but I think it would be good to teach the DA extra offensive spells and higher level defensive spells, that Ari wouldn't be allow to show us. It also gives us extra practice with what she can show us. I think it would be what Ginny would want me to do. She was always enthusiastic about the DA and I know she thought it was necessary in light of the war and all. Sir—"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the flow of words. "Harry, I think that is an excellent idea. You are right, I think, that Miss Weasley would support this decision. I would only ask that you have a faculty advisor, but seeing as you brought Ariadne along for this meeting, I will assume that you have already spoken with her about that?" Though he meant it to be a statement, it came out more of a question. Ariadne raised an eyebrow, but did not speak.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. It was Hermione's idea…well, everything is Hermione's idea, but she thought it might be a good idea to have Ariadne supervise because it's basically her subject and all."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, of course, my boy. Was that all you wished to discuss?" Harry nodded. "Well, then I have a topic of my own to bring up. I was planning on speaking to you after term began, but as you are here now, I see no reason to delay."

Hermione frowned. Harry simply stared at the old man and waited.

"I understand that you are still having nightmares, yes?" At Harry's jerky nod, he continued. "Yes. I also understand that you wish to continue your training after the school year begins, both of you in fact. In light of that, I have taken the liberty of setting up special schedules for the two of you. They will contain all your classes as well as your extra lessons. However, I think it unwise to allow the school to know about your…extra curricular activities, shall we say? It would mostly likely get back to Voldemort. He will know now that you had extra training this summer, but he will not know anything else about it. Let us try to prevent him knowing about anything else. As you are now a prefect, you have certain options available to you that you did not have before."

Harry furrowed his brow. "I don't understand, sir. I also don't understand why I am a prefect."

"Simple, Harry. Ronald Weasley did not score enough OWLs to continue at that status. The Board of Governs awarded the position to you. However, back on topic… In Slytherin house, prefects have available to them, private rooms. The Head Boy and Head Girl have a private suite of rooms. In the past when a student with serious illness attended, they have also been given private suites. Remus is one such. The practice is not new and a precedent is there. I am suggesting that, if you are having terrible nightmares that will disturb the rest of your dorm mates, then perhaps you should be given a private suite as well. As Hermione is the other prefect from your house, it would be acceptable to set up your suite as if it were the Head Students' suite. Lily and Remus lived like that at school for several of their years here. Until she and James Potter were made Head Boy and Girl."

Harry stared at the headmaster with eyes wide. He flicked a startled glance at Hermione. She looked stunned. "I'm getting my own rooms? And so is Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed, dear boy. Your activities must be kept secret from Voldemort and the children of Death Eaters in this school. I will have a direct floo connection set up from your fireplace to the fireplace in Coven Tower. It will work only with the permission of the current occupant of the room. If no one is in the room, I will set up a bell to ring through the suites. This way you will be able to attend your extra lessons without being seen roaming the castle. We will delay in this until the first full week of school, allowing your nightmares to provide a viable excuse for the change."

"Yes, sir." Harry murmured, slightly dazed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "Please, Harry, call me Albus. I think you have more then earned the right."

Harry blinked owlishly and nodded.

Ariadne smiled at him, then turned to the headmaster. "If that's all, Albus. I wanted to take the kids down to Hogsmeade. I have something to show them, before school starts."

"Yes, of course, Ariadne. Enjoy the remainder of your day. Know, though, that there will be Order members roaming around Hogsmeade from now until the Christmas Holiday. An extra precaution, you understand."

Ariadne nodded and the three exited the room. Once in the hallway, Harry seemed to have recovered enough to turn and ask, "Ari, what did you want to show us?"

Ariadne grinned. "The Weasley twins opened a shop in Hogsmeade. I thought you'd like to check it out."

Harry's eyes lit up and Hermione chuckled. "Of course, he wants to see it. Let's go."

Ariadne's grin widened. "I thought you'd like that." She said as she led the way out of the castle. "So Harry, think of all the things you could do with your own room."

She chuckled when she saw understanding dawn in his eyes. Hermione scowled. "Don't encourage him! He breaks enough rules already!"

Harry laughed and shot her a grin. "It's alright, Hermione. You'll be there too. You can yell at me when you think I'm about to break a rule. Unless of course, you join in, like last year!"

Hermione blushed and they all laughed.

The short walk down to Hogsmeade was pleasant. The sun was shining, though it was not hot out, a warm late summer day. The three companions chattered happily. The twins' shop was right next to the stationary store on the main street. Fred was behind the counter and waved them over.

"Greetings and Salutations, oh family of mine girlfriend and Hermione, too."

Hermione frowned and Ariadne chuckled. "Because I am Harry's pseudo-mother and Aurelia is my sister that makes Harry part of her family. But isn't Harry already part of your family, being your own brother? Wouldn't that be incest?"

Fred grinned. "Ah, but that's all adoptive family, so it's okay." They all laughed. "So you want to see the shop. I shall give you the grand tour."

And so, Ariadne, Harry, and Hermione spent the next couple hours roaming around with Fred, laughing and joking. The sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky, when they finally made to leave.

"Well, this has certainly been fun, ladies and gent, but I need to finish the inventory I was doing for—" Fred's words were cut off by a high-pitched scream.

They froze for only a moment. The scream came again and Harry leapt into action. He took off at a run, exiting the shop and heading up the street. He was stopped in his tracks by the sight that met him. His eyes wide, he murmured, "How can there be Death Eaters in Hogsmeade? It's so close to the castle." He felt Ariadne, Fred, and Hermione come up along side him. It spurred him into motion.

The main street of Hogsmeade was alight with a rainbow of flying spells. Figures in black robes and white masks flooded the street. The members of the Order who had been patrolling were now pouring out into the road as well. Kingsley, who Harry had spotted on their way to Fred's shop, was nowhere to be seen. Harry assumed he'd gone to summon the Aurors. Starting forward, Harry entered the fray, wand ready. He ducked and weaved, avoiding curses from both sides. He shot off stunners at the Death Eaters, not paying attention to where his three companions had vanished as they too entered the chaos.

Adrenaline flushed through his veins and his vision sharpened. He scanned the fighting pairs as he moved. To his right, Harry could see Tonks dueling with a large man who looked vaguely familiar. Harry narrowed his eyes and after a second recognized him as Crabbe Sr. A few hundred feet to Tonks' left, Mundungus was trying to fight off a tall, slim Death Eater and was loosing badly. Harry sighed briefly and stunned the man from behind. He dropped like a stone and Mundungus looked around in confusion. Harry kept moving. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly but he needed to move. Stopping to duel wasn't an option.

He kept a watch for people he knew as he moved. Some of the Death Eaters had retained their masks and some had not. Bellatrix was nowhere in sight and neither was Doldov, both of whom Harry was determined to kill on sight. At one point, he thought he caught a glimpse of white-blond hair tucked into the hood of a figure who was mimicking Harry, but he could not be sure. The figure was moving quickly and only sending off stunners. In the confusion, no one seemed to notice, but Harry saw that the person did not seem to care which side they hit as long as he or she was not a target. Harry frowned, but dismissed it and kept running.

Several minutes passed in streaks of multicolored light. Harry ducked a Killing Curse that smashed into the building at his back and moved again. He took out another Death Eater, who'd been fighting with a small man dressed all in white with a chocolate-covered apron over his clothes. Harry spared a thought to figure him the owner of Honeydukes. This gave Harry pause. _Do any of the Death Eaters know about Honeyduke? Wormtail certainly does, but would he think it important enough to mention? Is that why they're here?_

Shaking his head, he started forward again, this time with a mind to see if anyone was protecting the sweet shop.

Further up the street, in front of a tiny, old curio shop, Harry came upon the thickest of the fighting. Spotting a face that he recognized from a photo, Harry snarled.

"Rodolphus Lestrange!" Harry shouted. The man, who'd been moving in the shadows, froze and turned to the voice. Seeing who was calling him, the Azkaban-escapee sneered and took a step in his direction. This caused Harry to drop into proper dueling position. His hand unconsciously reached for a staff that was not at his hip.

With that, Harry found himself in a duel with the husband of the woman who killed Ginny. He let his anger and pain and hatred fill him up and bubble over. His curses came darker and darker the longer they fought. He was edging closer to the line that separated legal spells from the Dark Arts. He dodged and shielded as the other sent disembowelment hexes and blood boiling curses his way. The more damage the curse directed at him would cause, the angrier Harry became.

An evil grin spread across the man's face. "My darling Bella took out your little friend and I get the pleasure of taking you to the Dark Lord myself. Won't he be pleased with us!"

Harry snapped. His vision blurred and he let his control of his magic slip. The stowing of his wand caused Lestrange to pause. Harry's breathing was harsh and a strong wind swirled around him, making the dueling pairs nearest him stop and look to the source of the wild magic. The wind swirled faster and all fighting in that area stopped. Wands dropping to their sides, people stepped back from the two, watching warily. No one knew what either would do, but everyone could feel the power vibrating in the air.

Harry's killing curse green eyes pulsed with power as he gathered raw magic into his palm. "How dare you speak of her? You will die first, as a warning not to underestimate Harry Potter. Let Voldemort see that I mean to take him out!"

So saying, Harry balled his magic and threw it at Lestrange's face. The Death Eater was frozen in fear, just as Ariadne had been not so long ago. No one around them moved to help or to harm. The crowd watched as the ball of emerald magic struck Lestrange in the face and his screams echoed through the village. He convulsed, jerking horribly, and dropped to the ground. Every person throughout the village who heard shuddered at the intensity of pain in that sound and paused just a moment pray it was someone from the other side.

Harry watched in grim satisfaction as Rodolphus Lestrange crumpled in on himself. A pale shadow of him rose up to a standing position and threw its head back, hands clawing the air and screaming still, as green flames licked at his skin. The crowd of enemies watched in horror as his ghost was incinerated by Harry's magic.

Harry turned to the crowd and said, very quietly, "The next Death Eater to cast a spell will go the same way."

His hair floated on the phantom wind and his eyes still pulsed with death. With a shout of _Morsmordre_, the Death Eaters disappeared with a crack. Harry blinked and the wind died. His eyes went back to normal as surprise washed through him. _They listened to me. How odd…_

He stared up at the Dark Mark hovering in the sky and wondered how long it would take to draw out the people from the school. He looked around and his eye was caught by a large figure lying completely still down the street from where he stood. "No!" He gasped, taking off at a run again. "No!"

He felt a hand snag his arm and shook it off, not caring who it was. Ariadne let him go, following slowly. She didn't understand what he'd done to that Death Eater, but she thought she recognized the figure on the ground.

Harry reached the still body, panting, and dropped to his knees. He felt frantically for a pulse. "NO! Hagrid, you can't be dead! You can't! _Ennervate! Ennervate! NO!_" His voice was broken and harsh.

Ariadne dropped down beside him and pulled him into her arms. "Shh, Harry. You need to calm down. There is nothing you can do for him now. He's in a better place, away from all this war and pain. Shh, Harry, it's going to be alright, shh."

Her eyes filled with silent tears and her arms tighten around the shaking boy. He was murmuring, "No, no, no, no!" over and over again, rocking in her grasp. She continued to whisper soothing words and sounds in his ear, offering what comfort she could. His own tears soaked into her clothes. Her gaze fell onto the bulk lying in front of them. The giant man's eyes were closed and blood pooled behind his head. She shuddered as Harry's description of the large man fluttered through her mind. _A very large man, who came to check on the boy, knew that. He gave the boy his letter and changed his life forever._ This man before them had been the first person who was truly kind to the boy in her arms. Now he was dead, gone forever.

She looked around through her tears, trying to see if there were any other casualties nearby. Harry was subsiding into silent weeping as tremors wracked his body. She pulled him closer. She didn't see anyone else on the ground, but she did spot Hermione approaching with a question on her face. Her brown eyes dropped to the corpse in front of them and confusion was replaced by horror. She ran the last couple steps and dropped down next to Harry. Her eyes filled with tears and quickly overflowed. "Is he…Is he?" She choked.

Ariadne nodded. "Yes, Hermione. Hagrid is dead. I did not see who he was fighting."

The girl nodded jerkily and a sob tore its way out of her body. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry!" Harry pulled back from the High Priestess and flung himself on his best friend.

The two Gryffindors held each other tightly and wept out their grief. It seemed like both a lifetime had passed and only a few minutes, when Harry finally spoke. "Hermione, h-he…he's g-gone!" She nodded into his shoulder. "H-How c-can he b-be d…gone! He wasn't even supposed to b-be here! He wasn't allowed to use his umbrella!"

He suddenly jerked back from her, staring at her in horror. "Hermione. Where's his umbrella?"

She looked around, her eyes skipping away from Hagrid's slack face. "I…I don't know, Harry. I don't see it."

He frowned, scrubbing at the tears on his face. "Why was he here without his umbrella? Why was he in the fight? Why were the Death Eaters here in the first place?"

Ariadne laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I think we should bring Hagrid back up to the school, but we also need to see if anyone else is injured."

Harry looked sick at the idea of anyone else being hurt, but nodded. He rose, slowly, pulling Hermione along with him. Picking up his wand from where it'd dropped, he levitated the large man. The small morbid group made its way back up the main street. Harry's shoulders were hunched as he walked, grief and pain written in his stance. Aurors had arrived and were now checking over the injured Death Eaters and taking them into custody. Kingsley and Tonks were standing over the remains of Lestrange, looking completely bewildered. As they approached, the dark man looked up. "Harry! Good, I was told you would know something about this? Could you possibly explain to me why this body no longer has any kind of magical signature?"

Swallowing hard, his eyes trained on the corpse at Kingsley's feet, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I burnt him out."

Tonks looked up, startled. "What?"

Harry sighed heavily and Ariadne wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I burnt him out. I used my magic to burn away the soul of Rodolphus Lestrange, the Death Eater who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity; the man whose wife killed Ginny Weasley while he stood by and laughed. I set his soul on fire and burned away all the darkness in him. There is no magical signature left, because he no longer contained any light inside his soul." As he spoke, tears gathered, again, in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, however. He would not let anyone else see him cry. Hermione let go of his hand and slipped her arm around his waist instead. He pulled her close and turned to hide his face in her hair. "Thanks" he murmured.

Kingsley's eyes were wide as he nodded. "Yes. I've heard of that. Alright, Harry. You can go, if you like, but I'll need a statement from you at some point. Once all this is taken care of."

Harry took a deep breath and turned his face to nod at the man. Their small group moved further up the street, trying to find any downed Order members or friends. They spotted Fred standing in front of the Three Broomsticks, holding his arm gingerly and speaking with Remus, who had obviously come down from the school. Spotting them, Fred waved them over.

"Fred, what's wrong with your arm?" Ariadne cast him a worried glance.

"Ah, nothing. Just broken I think. Took a hard fall dodging a curse. Killed the blighter though. You think maybe you could heal it for me? Hurts like a fuck. Remus wants to speak with Harry anyway."

The two moved away slightly. Remus turned to the two teens. "Harry, Severus told me to come find you. Dumbledore refuses to let him leave the castle, just in case. Sirius is under house arrest as well. The rest of the Coven are doing double duty in the infirmary. I was told to bring you back. Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, but muttered. "No." His eyes were heart broken when he glanced up. "Oh, Remus. Hagrid…he's…Look." He stepped aside and the dead half-giant's large bulk came into view.

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh, Harry! No! He's dead? Why was he even down here?"

Harry managed to choke out, "I-I don't k-know. I found him up the street from that curio shop where all the fighting was."

Remus shook his head and his shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know how much he meant to you."

Harry chewed his tongue for a minute, trying to fight back the tears. When he decided he could speak without breaking down, he said quietly, "He is the one who told me I was a wizard. He saved me. He was my first real friend. Now, he's gone."

Remus stepped forward and hugged Harry close, for a moment. When he stepped back, his eyes were brighter then normal. "Let's get you back to the school. Severus is probably driving himself insane with worry about you two."

Remus beckoned to Ariadne and she and Fred joined them on their way back to the school.

**Please Review! Thanks, lovelies!**


	39. Of Tears

**Thanks to Elfwyn, I've been checking back to see how many descrepencies I've left scattered throughout this story. I would like to apologize for forgetting that I told the Slytherin Sorting story of Harry's twice. I had forgotten that I told it way back in chapter 18 or so. I am sorry! Please tell me when this happens and know it's because I am an idiot! Sorry again.**

**Also, I am sorry about killing Hagrid! I know you probably all dislike me right now for it. I already got balled out for it by my beta. It was necessary. **

**So the rating hasn't really been a true M for anything expect me saying fuck sometimes until now. So be warned. THIS FIC IS NOW OFFICIALLY RATE M. If you don't like, please don't read. Or just flame me when you're done. Thanks!**

**Also, in this chapter I used the term 'wife-beater' meaning a white tank top/muscle shirt thing. Hopefully that is not offensive to anyone. I wear them too. I just don't know what else to call it. That's what everyone I know calls them and I don't know if it's right or not. I am apologizing in advance. Sorry and don't take it the wrong way. Thanks!**

**Severus might be a little OOC here, but I tried my best.**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry managed to choke out, "I-I don't k-know. I found him up the street from that curio shop where all the fighting was."

Remus shook his head and his shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know how much he meant to you."

Harry chewed his tongue for a minute, trying to fight back the tears. When he decided he could speak without breaking down, he said quietly, "He is the one who told me I was a wizard. He saved me. He was my first real friend. Now, he's gone."

Remus stepped forward and hugged Harry close, for a moment. When he stepped back, his eyes were brighter then normal. "Let's get you back to the school. Severus is probably driving himself insane with worry about you two."

Remus beckoned to Ariadne and she and Fred joined them on their way back to the school.

**Chapter 37 – Of Tears**

Severus was waiting for them, standing in the large double doorway, when the group slowly trudged their way back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Sirius stood just behind him, talking quietly. Olympia was at Sirius' side, looking anxious. As the small group came into view, Severus stepped swiftly down the stairs and came to meet them.

"Was anyone injured?" was the first thing out of his mouth, then, "You are all unharmed?"

His gaze flicked between Ariadne and Harry. Both sported bloodshot eyes and road dust coated their clothes. Harry's left sleeve was torn and a gash from flying debris was dripping blood slowly. Severus' eye twitched. He finally surveyed the remainder of the group. No one else appeared hurt. "Why do you all look…" he took in a sharp breath. "Who was killed?"

Harry choked at the question and stepped aside, giving his father a better view of the levitating figure behind them. Severus' eyes widened and the two men in the doorway hurried down the path to see who it was. "Hagrid?"

Ariadne's nod brought the Potions Master out of his stupor. He opened his arms to Harry, who threw himself into his father's embrace. He had not known the half-giant very well, but he was one of Harry's oldest friends. He had also been a part of Hogwarts. He'd been there since before Severus had started as a student, well before, and he'd always seemed like a part of the school. Similar to Dumbledore in that way, ever present. It now felt wrong, thinking that he would never be seen roaming the grounds again. Never complain about flesh-eating slugs and never carry another Christmas tree for Flitwick.

Severs shook his head and guided Harry, who was crying into his robes, into the castle. Ariadne stepped up next to him and slipped an arm around his waist. She was crying softly as well. He offered her a one armed hug round the shoulders and the three made their silent way up to Coven Tower.

Sirius looked after them in sad bemusement, then his eyes went back to the man who'd once borrowed his flying motorcycle. He felt his eyes burn, but fought back the tears. There were enough people crying today. Hermione was standing, looking lost, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. He shot a look at Olympia who nodded. "Hermione, you look like you need a hug."

She looked at him then and choked out. "Sirius, how c-can he b-be gone? He's p-part of H-Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded sadly and opened his arms for her. She hugged him tightly, dampening his shirt with her tears. Olympia came up and slipped an arm around her shoulders. They too entered the castle and disappeared.

Dumbledore remained with Fred, Remus, and Hagrid's dead body. The headmaster looked as though he'd aged ten years since the moment he exited the castle. Pulling out his wand and waving it slowly, Hagrid was wrapped in a length of white cloth, hiding his slack features from the world. Remus conjured a casket and they placed Hagrid next to his hut. Fang, sensing visitors, came out to inspect what they were doing. After sniffing at Hagrid and nudging at his cold hand through the fabric, the great dog let out a whimper and then broke into a loud, anguished howl.

The three humans left the dog to mourn his master and reentered the castle. A cloud of loss was hanging over the school and Remus could not help but wonder who would be next.

######

High up in Coven Tower, Olympia was running diagnostic spells over the three war wounded. She'd healed Harry's arm and was now checking the other two for spell damage. Harry was curled up in an armchair, his tears had dried, and now he stared blankly into the fire. Ignoring the rest of the occupants of the room, Hermione went to perch herself on the arm of Harry's chair. "Harry, how are you holding up?"

He turned hard, angry eyes on her. "How do you _think_ I'm holding up, Hermione? One of my oldest friends was murdered just a few hours ago!"

"Oh, Harry! I know! I know this is absolutely terrible for you, but you need to grieve. Suppressing how you feel will only make it worse for you!" She grabbed his hands and pushed them out of her way. Shocking him speechless, she slid between his legs and chest, worming her way onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him against her. Stroking her hands through his hair, she murmured. "It's okay to cry, Harry. No one will judge you for it. No one will hurt you for it. It's not a weakness to show what you feel. Cry, Harry. Let it all out."

Harry was perfectly still for several long minutes before he relaxed under her and pulled her closer. When his tears came, they were accompanied by deep wracking sobs. When he cried, he cried not only for Hagrid, with whom he would never drink tea or joke or spend another Magical Creatures lesson again, but for himself as well. In all his years growing up, he'd never been allowed to show weakness without it being exploited. Crying would have been a weakness. He had barely shed a tear when Cedric died, simply burying the grief so far down that it seemed to become part of him. When Ginny died, he'd gone numb: no tears, no words, no pain, nothing. Over the course of the summer, speaking with Ariadne and a little with Severus and Hermione, he was slowly working past his childhood, but Hagrid's death tipped him over the edge.

Hermione held him until the sobs quieted some time later. She held him until the tears slowed, well after that. She held him when he began to speak. "Hermione, he was the kindest person I'd ever met. His loyalty was astonishing." And for a long time, she listened to him describe Hagrid as he saw him: a giant savior sweeping in and rescuing him for the evils of the Dursleys, even exacting a little revenge. He was a confidant and a source of information. He was the only person who would tell Harry what was happening around him, until Sirius arrived in his life. He was a loyal friend and a sort of older brother. Harry told stories of Hagrid that even she'd never heard. Trips he'd taken alone to visit the Grounds' Keeper, tales he'd been told. Slowly his talk of Hagrid dwindled and he began talking about what exactly Hagrid had saved him from. He told her about his childhood: the physical abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his uncle and his cousin, the mental abuse from all three Dursleys, the scorn he'd been subjected to by the whole neighborhood. She sympathized with the shunning he'd receive in school; she'd been an outcast as well, but the rest of his words cut her. That he suffered so badly for so long hurt her heart and made her weep for him. His words ran dry and it was his turn to hold her as she cried. For Hagrid and for Harry.

"Harry, I am sorry that you went through that as a child. If I could go back and stop it all from happening, I would do it." He smiled to see the earnestness in her bloodshot eyes.

"No, Hermione. If you take it all away, I'd be someone else and then you might never have been my friend. Hagrid would have meant something different to me, meant less. I love you all too much for that. I've come to terms with most of what happened to me with the Dursleys. They are sick and twisted human beings, no better then Voldemort himself, and I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing that they can control me in any way. I am going to forget that they even exist as much as I can. I have wonderful friends and an amazing family here at Hogwarts and there is nothing more I could ask for then that…well, getting old Voldy off my back wouldn't be too bad, but…"

His last words startled her into a giggle. They smiled at one another and then turned their eyes to the fire. There was sadness in Harry's gaze now, no more of that terrifying blankness of earlier. Hermione gently laid her head on his chest and he put his cheek against her hair. Only a few minutes passed, before they'd fallen asleep like that, wrapped in one another.

Olympia had watched the very beginning of this exchange silently from across the room. After just a few minutes, when Harry had begun to weep, she nodded approvingly and shooed Severus and Ariadne upstairs. Sirius remained, glancing worried looks between the two teenagers and the exit. Olympia smiled softly at him and took his hand.

Leading him up the staircase, her voice was low when she said, "You can bunk with me tonight. Trying to leave now will only disturb them, which would an epic mistake on our part."

When they'd passed through the study to her room, Olympia instructed Sirius to transfigure himself some pajamas. She slipped into the bathroom to change into an oversized t-shirt that read 'Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes' and a pair of sweatpants. Reemerging, she found Sirius in a pair of baggy sweatpants, himself, and a wife-beater. She smiled sadly at him. He turned from his position by the window and raised an eyebrow at her shirt. "I'm not sure I want to ask."

She laughed softly and joined him. "I needed a little comfort clothing and I like this shirt." She looked down at the darkening grounds for a moment. "It really is beginning again, isn't it? There is a _real_ chance that someone here will die."

He nodded and turned to look at her.

She shivered. "Come to bed. I want you to hold me. Please."

He simply nodded again and did not comment. Some time later, snug in each other's embrace, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

######

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the sky darkened, as Harry and Hermione talked softly and Olympia shivered at thoughts of war, Severus and Ariadne sat quietly in her study. The blonde was curled up in an armchair, a wineglass in her hand. The deep burgundy liquid swirled in her glass. She stared into the fire and watched the flames dance. Severus sat across from her and watched her, a hint of worry in his eyes. Several moments passed, before she spoke. "Severus, why would Hagrid be in Hogsmeade without any kind of magical protection? And what killed him? It wasn't the AK, since he was bleeding badly from a head wound. Who did it?"

"I do not know. It does seem rather…injudicious of him. However, Hagrid was a Gryffindor and was rather known for rash actions." Severus turned his eyes to the blackening window. "The castle will not seem that same without him. He was here long before I was a student and I always believed that he would be here long after I was gone."

Her gaze snapped to him and there was warning in her tone. "You are not going anywhere for a very long time!"

He offered her a small, sad smile. "I do not plan on it, but I have not planned on many of the occurrences in my life."

She sighed and turned back to the fire. "It's just like last time. Open warfare. Only last time I barely saw direct battle. So much death… We used to keep a count of how many Death Eaters we killed, each of us. Each year we would add up our log of names and whoever killed the most would get to light the Yule Log and sing the protection for the house. The early years…it was anyone's prize then, but toward the end, I always won. I think it's what led to…that school. There was too much darkness in me, left over from the first war, that I couldn't function without death. I finally thought I was moving passed that, and now…" She shut her eyes tightly for a moment. Then she turned to her companion and said, "Severus, show me what it means to be alive? There was so much death today, so much destruction. It all struck to close. I need to remember what this is all for."

Severus refused to meet her gaze as he stared into the fire for several minutes. _If this is what she wants me for, this is what I shall be. It's much too late now. She said she loves me, but is it really true? Possible?_

Finally, he turned back to her. "Of course, Ariadne."

Her smile was filled with sadness as she rose, put aside her wine, and took his hand. Tugging him to his feet, she pulled him up the stairs to her room. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. Harry had once described it as greasy, Ariadne remembered with a smirk. Far from it. Being summer, he had washed out the protective coating. The strands between her fingers were soft and silky. The feel of his tongue across her lips was velvet. She smiled into his mouth and pulled him backward toward the bed. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and made quick work of them. Finding the skin beneath, Ariadne ran her palms across the plains of his chest. Turning them, she pushed him back, causing Severus to sprawl unceremoniously across her duvet. Climbing after him, she crawled up his body. Seating herself on his thighs, she surveyed her prize.

Severus turned his face away from her, hair falling to veil his features. He was propped on his elbows. She frowned up at him and leaned forward to kiss the scars that she found peppering his skin. "I would think that you would've had a potion to prevent scarring," she commented casually.

Squeezing his obsidian eyes shut, his voice was very low when he replied, "It is not true that every violent event of my life occurred after my induction into the Dark Lord's ranks."

She paused in her task and looked up at him. Her eyes were sad. "Oh, Sev. I'm sorry. I think they're beautiful, just like the rest of you." He looked at her sharply at this. Seeing the pain in his gaze, she bit her lip. _He's going to see them anyway, if I want this to work_. "You are not the only one with an…eventful past."

She reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it over her head in one swift motion and flung it aside. Reaching up behind her, she unhooked her bra clasp and discarded it, as well. The glamour she always wore dropped. Sitting on the tops of Severus' thighs in only her skirt made Ariadne feel more vulnerable then anything she'd experienced in her life. She'd never shown her scars to anyone before, never removing the glamour when she had sex. Only her Coven had seen them.

His eyes were glued to her skin. Severus raised a tentative hand and touched the top of the left most scar very gently. His fingertips felt like feathers, she thought idly. She shut her eyes and her head dropped back. There was something incredibly erotic about the soft caress against the scar so long hidden.

Severus was enthralled by the sight of what appeared to be claw marks. Not, however, from a creature he'd ever seen before. On either side of each breast, just shy of her nipples, four long, slightly puckered red lines ran down the length of her torso and disappeared into the hem of her skirt. He mapped each one out with his fingers, and then sat up to repeat the process with his tongue.

Ariadne had thought his fingers felt wonderful, but the wet flatness of his tongue had her gasping. He held her around the waist to keep her in place. She rocked her hips gently, enjoying the tightening of his grip on her skin. Burying her hands in his hair and twisting it, she pulled his head up so she could meet his eyes. Their sable depths were swirling with desire and she smiled predatorily at him. "The only people who have seen these scars are my sisters. None of my other lovers have ever known they were there." Something dark and possessive flared in his chest at the mention of other lovers, but Severus ignored it to concentrate on her words. "Only you. I trust you, Severus Snape, more then any other person on this earth. I know you won't hurt me."

Severus gazed at her for a long moment before he replied. There was relief and awe and something deeper in his normally acerbic tone. "This is not simply a casual fuck."

She frowned at him. "Of course it's not. I love you."

He smiled at her, briefly before turning his eyes away. "I…thought…"

She wrinkled her forehead for a moment, before it finally hit her. "You thought that after today, I needed a comfort fuck?" He did not respond, nor did he return her look, but his shoulders slumped the barest fraction. She sighed. "Severus, I love you. After all the death and misery and fear of the battle, I just want to remember why we are doing all of this. We're doing it for love and for friends and family. I love you and you are the only person who makes me feel truly alive. I need that right now. I need you. I always need you."

She reached up and turned his face back to her. Their eyes met and she smiled. She leaned forward and cupped his jaw in both her hands before kissing him soundly. Their earlier kisses had been desperate and needy. This kiss was full of love and tenderness.

They parted and Severus' eyes flicked to her scars and back again. "What made these?"

Her eyes dropped to his chest and she ran a finger over one of his. "I told you once that I twisted Demon Magic. It was rather a process of trial and error for me. You see, most of the time, I learned since then, the new practitioner is trained by someone already well versed in the arts. I've always had an affinity for Dark Magic, so I began twisting Demon Magic on my own. There is a reason that kind of Magic is outlawed and knowledge of it widely suppressed, besides the obvious. It is difficult for a beginner to control the Demons summoned. Not often, but it sometimes happens that the demon will break from the summoner's power and in cases like that the summoner is usually killed. I got lucky. I managed to summon a more docile demon in the form of an Adlet, part wolf-dog and part man. I was very lucky it did not rape me. They tend to try to impregnate their female victims. If Olympia had not found me when she did, I would have bled out. Luckily, by then, the thing had retreated back to wherever it had emerged from."

Severus stared at her for several moments, before he shuddered. Dropping his mouth back to the scars on her breasts, he kissed the length of each, worshiping them with his mouth and telling her silently that he was very glad for her sister at this moment. Growling against her skin, Severus lifted her up and stood. Smirking up at her, he dumped her back onto the bed. She shrieked and laughed. He was about to climb up after her and continue his chosen task, but froze when he heard a voice down in her study. Ariadne's eyes, glazed blue with desire, widened. Severus reached for his wand, but came up short when he realized he'd left his robes in the study. Ariadne, looking panicked, leapt off the bed and ran to lock the door manually. Praying silently she hadn't depleted her power in the battle earlier, she threw up a wandless silencing spell and another magical ward. She let out the breath she was holding when she heard the footsteps on the stairs retreat again.

Severus had stiffened, his back rigid. She turned back to him, slumped against the door, and burst into laughter. "You'd think my rooms would be safe, but no! Never a moment's peace! If that was Olympia, I'm going to kill her." She waved a hand to draw the curtains, which were still wide open. "Lucky for us, we are at the top of the castle."

Severus finally relaxed and chuckled softly. "I believe your sister has a sixth sense that notifies her when we are…in a situation which should not be interrupted."

Ariadne giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

The sound and its accompanying movement caused Severus' gaze to drop to her exposed chest again. "Shall we resume? I do believe there is a piece of your inner left scar that did not receive sufficient attention."

Ariadne groaned. "Only you, Sev, could make that statement sound hot. Yes," She said rising and returning to the bed. "Please continue kissing my breasts, thank you."

Severus chuckled, but did not climb up after her. "Do you have any other scars that I should be exploring? Hidden away perhaps?"

He eyed her skirt with interest and fingered the hem. Grinning cheekily, she said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

His expression became predatory, as hers had been earlier. "Slytherins always love a challenge." He murmured, sliding his hands up her thighs, across the material.

Severus hooked his thumbs into the waistband, both of her skirt and her panties underneath. With agonizingly slow movements, he slid them down to her ankles. He dropped them on the floor. She lay naked under his gaze, flushed and pouting. "You are overdressed. Fix it."

He smirked at her. "Indeed."

When he did not move, but simply continued to let his gaze roam over her, Ariadne narrowed her eyes. She leaned up, raised her hand, and murmured, "_Evanesco_."

Severus glanced down to find his pants and boxers had both disappeared. "I did not realize you were so adept at wandless magic. I dearly hope you will be able to retrieve them at some point, as those were my favorite boxers."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Severus, really, not the time. Now, I want you to show me some magic with that wand." She winked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her admittedly lame innuendo, but smirked. She grinned at him and pushed herself further up on the bed. He was hard for her and it made her feel wonderful to know that she could garner that kind of response by doing so very little. She shivered when that look entered his eyes again and he followed her up the bed. His mouth was hot against her neck as he sucked and bit gently. She squeezed his shoulders and ran her hands down his back. His ass was firm under her hands and she loved the feel of it. She loved the feel of him over her, skin against hers.

He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her left nipple. Already pebbled with want, he took it into his mouth and bit down very softly. She moaned at the feeling. His hand came up to massage her other breast, pinching the nipple and rubbing the tip lightly. She arched slightly into his touch. Moving lower, he continued his path down to her navel, dipping his tongue into it and making her gasp. She had not realized she was sensitive there.

He licked at the end of her scars, where they had disappeared into her skirt. The outer two curved over her hipbones, but the inner ones were shorter. They stopped just over the slight swell of her belly. He examined them for a moment before he pushed the dark thoughts aside. Her hands in his hair brought him back to realty and she pulled him up for a kiss.

"Please, Sev."

He groaned softly, as she reached down hand to wrap around him. His eyes slid shut and he dropped his head onto her shoulder. His cock was hard under her hand like steel, but soft and smooth as velvet. She smiled and pressed kisses to his neck as she guided him to her warmth. Her breath was coming in short pants as she pushed him onto his back and impaled herself fully on him. His groan was louder this time. As she rolled her hips, he leaned up and took her other breast into his mouth. His fingers dug into her hips and the feeling made her groan. She always was just a touch masochistic. "Oh gods, Sev!"

Sensing her response to the pressure of his hands, he bit down on her nipple, harder then before. She quickened the pace of her hips, until she was rocking against him. He thrust up to met her, matching her rhythm. The feel of him filling her and the spikes of pleasure in her gut were sending her closer and closer. She could feel him on the edge. His thrusts, though so deep it almost hurt, were becoming more and more erratic. His head dropped back and he groaned deep in his throat. The liquid sound seemed to vibrate inside her, down to her core, drawing an answering noise.

She rolled her hips once more, pressed down, skin to skin. He jerked up, tension making his body rigid. They seemed to fit together perfectly. The angle was just right, deeper than anyone else she'd ever been with. Severus leaned up, adjusting his position just slightly and pressing open-mouthed kissing along the place where her neck met her shoulder. He managed one more painfully hard thrust, sending her over the edge. She threw back her head and screamed his name as she climaxed. Her body clenched around his cock, pulling him with her. He came with a moan, sinking his teeth into her shoulder to muffle the noise. Her vision went white and she dropped her head back and shut her eyes. His were already closed.

After a moment, Severus collapsed against the pillows, pulling her down to lie atop him. She sighed contentedly and uttered a soft cry of protest, when she felt him slip from her body.

They must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes next, the gentle gray light of dawn was seeping in under the curtains. She turned to look up at the man in her arms. He was offering her a small smile. She smiled broadly back. "I think I have fallen in love with you, Ariadne." His voice was very soft, almost a whisper.

She froze, staring back at him with wide eyes, for just a moment. He watched her warily, suddenly nervous. Shaking herself from her stupor, Ariadne crawled up to kiss him soundly. "Good. I love you as well. Thank you for last night. I… Just, thank you."

He nodded, then after a silent minute, smirked. "Shall we bath?"

Her face split into an answering grin. "I do have a rather large bathtub that has never been used." Then she sobered. "We do, however, at some point today, need to return to the reality of yesterday's battle and casualties. Harry will need…help getting through this."

Severus shut his eyes for a moment. "Yes, we shall indeed return to the real world, but last evening was yours. Let this morning be mine."

She smiled and nodded. Standing, she stretched. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward the door next to her wardrobe.

There would be enough time later to deal with the horrors of war. For right now, they existed apart from that life.

**Feed the Fic Monster! He is hungry for reviews!**


	40. Of Tales

**I do not speak Chinese. I do not write Chinese. I apologize if what I came up with is not what I think it means. I found a translator into Chinese then from Chinese to Pinyin, so sorry if the translation is off.**

**Last Chapter…**

Her face split into an answering grin. "I do have a rather large bathtub that has never been used." Then she sobered. "We do, however, at some point today, need to return to the reality of yesterday's battle and casualties. Harry will need…help getting through this."

Severus shut his eyes for a moment. "Yes, we shall indeed return to the real world, but last evening was yours. Let this morning be mine."

She smiled and nodded. Standing, she stretched. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward the door next to her wardrobe.

There would be enough time later to deal with the horrors of war. For right now, they existed apart from that life.

**Chapter 38 – Of Tales**

Breakfast later that morning was a silent affair. Each person was so caught up in his or her own thoughts that no one bothered to speak. Hagrid's burial would occur later in the day and a heavy cloud of grief was hanging over the castle. Once they had completed their meal, Harry and Hermione made the short trek to Hagrid's hut to say goodbye to the man privately and to check on Fang.

It was eerily still, as the two approached. The shadow of Hagrid's casket was disquieting, but the lack of noise was more so. Harry placed a cautioning hand on Hermione's arm and gestured for her to stay back. He stepped up to the house alone and pushed open the jarred door. Inside appeared empty. He cast a revealing charm. The hut _was_ empty. "That's odd. Where's Fang?"

Harry turned to Hermione and held out his hand. She came to his side and took it. They entered together. Several minutes' examination turned up nothing. "Harry, I don't like this. Something is wrong here."

He nodded absently and stared out the window at the pumpkin patch that had once housed Buckbeak. "Yes, there's something very wrong here. I feel…" He paused not quite sure how to describe it. "I'm not sure what it is."

Hermione frowned at him, but squeezed his hand. "Just talk, Harry. I'll see if I can figure it out."

He nodded again. "It's almost like a magical residue. There's a heavy feeling in the air in here. Sort of like in the castle, when you are the first person to enter a room after a practical. When the professor hasn't had time to clear it yet. Only this residue is choking. It makes me want to spit. I'm wondering if that means it's Dark Magic that I'm sensing."

Hermione shuddered. "It could be." She glanced around her once more. "Harry, I think we need to leave. Let's go and seal the hut behind us, just in case. Then you can tell Dumbledore and Ariadne and…Snape."

Harry flashed her a grin, but agreed. They stepped back out into the sunlight. Harry had a distinct feeling of missing something, but could not figure out what he had over looked. The building was empty of anything important. Fang was not inside. He spared a moment to wonder where the dog had gone. Shaking off his thoughts, he turned and drew his wand. The sealing charm rolled off his tongue and the doors and windows flared with dark blue energy.

As the two Gryffindors made their slow way back to the castle, Harry shot one last worried look over his shoulder. Hagrid was gone and behind him, he had a trail of mystery and concern.

######

The remainder of the day was taken up with busy, last minute work for all those living within the castle. Harry and Hermione packed all their belongings into their trucks, even though the luggage would remain exactly where it was. Harry put wards on both trunks, just in case anything needed to be hidden from prying eyes. The Coven and the rest of the staff were left with last minute scheduling adjustments and preparations for their first lessons.

The next morning dawned much to early for Harry's tastes. He still hadn't made up for the sleep he'd lost, sitting in a chair the entire night before. However, when he opened his eyes and stretched, he felt light. Lighter then he had in a long time. A sad smile touched his mouth as he thought of Hagrid and wondered who would take the first years across the lake. His eyes were brighter then usual, but he didn't let the tears fall. He did not have time to grieve anymore. School was starting that day and so many things needed to be done. Harry was more determined then ever to destroy Voldemort. The list of things he would be held accountable for was growing and Harry was getting anxious to settle the account.

Down at breakfast, he found a very subdued group of faculty sitting at the Head Table. The house tables had been set up for the welcoming feast that evening and the Coven were seated at the Gryffindor table with Sirius and Remus.

Harry went to join them. Just as he was sitting down, Hermione walked in, talking quietly with Severus. Harry's jaw nearly dropped through the floor. Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

As the two approached, those seated could catch pieces of their conversation. "So it's not possible that Voldemort took some kind of potion to enable him to extend his life? Or to increase his power?"

"As I have already explained, Hermione, if there were a potion that would do what you are suggesting, is it not likely that every wizard with the ability or the money would now be heinously powerful or immortal? No. There is no such potion."

"But, Severus, what did he use in fourth year?"

The Potions' Master sighed heavily. "I did not brew it. I do not know who brewed it. Therefore, I have no idea what it was. It is not a magic with which I am familiar."

Ariadne chuckled. "Hermione, stop pestering him. It's seems to be a dead end thought. Come sit, both of you."

Hermione took her seat next to Harry, but Severus looked appalled. "Woman, do you honestly expect me to sit at the Gryffindor table? Have you gone mad?"

Ariadne narrowed her eyes and Isoko shot Aurelia a look. "Yes, I do expect you to sit at the Gryffindor table, _Man_. I also expect you to refrain from complaining about it like a whiny school boy." She shot Harry a glance. "Sorry, Harry. You aren't whiny."

Harry grinned for a moment. "Thanks!"

Ariadne turned her narrowed gaze back on Severus. He stared at her for a moment, but did not move. Her tone became haughty. "Fine, I suppose, since you prefer to sit elsewhere, you will also sleep elsewhere tonight."

Severus' eyes widened and everyone gaped at her. "Ariadne, it is the _Gryffindor_ table!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at Harry. Her look obviously saying 'And your son is a Gryffindor.' Severus looked pained, but sat gingerly at the table, next to Ariadne. Harry flicked a glance at the staff table and found everyone gaping at them. He chuckled. "Well, Severus, it seems as though you are upsetting everyone's idea of you."

The raven-haired man looked at him, then up to the staff table. He glared coldly and everyone went back to their meals quickly. Olympia laughed, "Well, at least we know you can still scare the shit out of everyone else."

Severus turned his glare on her. Sirius laughed outright. "Snivellus, you are so whipped."

The potion's master stiffened visibly. Olympia reached over casually and whacked Sirius hard on the back of the head. "Keep that up and you'll be sleeping elsewhere as well."

Sirius flushed slightly and ducked his head. Ariadne chuckled. Aurelia smirked at him. "Who is whipped now?"

Harry furrowed his brow. Shooting glances at his father, he turned to Sirius. "I'd prefer it, if you didn't use that name anymore, Padfoot."

Sirius looked appalled. Remus smiled. "He's gone Marauder on you now, Sirius. There isn't anyway of getting out of it."

The Azkaban escapee groaned and let his head thump against the table. He lifted it and looked at Severus. "Fine. Snape. I'm sorry."

Severus' eyes widened a fraction and he nodded. That was the moment that Lucius Malfoy chose to rise and make his way to their table, with measured and graceful steps. "I never believed that you would sink so low, Severus. Obviously, I was mistaken." His superior sneer was firmly in place.

Severus stiffened and turned, his lip curling. Ariadne beat him to it. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It's obvious you are mistaken about a great many things_, Mr. Malfoy_. Your current master being the largest and ugliest of the group."

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice. Lucius was not pleased. "Not able to control your…_female_?" He sneered. "Severus, you are in a sorry state."

Ariadne's eyes narrowed and she stood very slowly. Severus snorted. "Ariadne is her own person and, as you should well remember, a very powerful witch. I would tread very carefully were I you, Lucius."

"I warned you once before, Lucius Malfoy, not to speak to me like that. You seem to be very slow to understand."

The blonde aristocrat tilted his head back and looked down his nose at her. There was something odd lurking behind his eyes that caused Severus to narrow his own. Lucius sniffed. "You may believe whatever you wish. However, if…Mr. Potter," He said with ironic twist to his mouth. "wishes to speak of certain topics to his little friends, you had better make certain that they are not the wrong sort of people. Or else Ariadne's threats will be empty."

Ariadne sneered. "How so? Because you know what I did during the last war. I know you remember the whispers, the dark suspicions. The reason why no Death Eaters would travel beyond these islands."

Lucius stiffened. "Indeed. However, should he inform someone without the ability to protect their mind, you will most certainly all be killed."

Ariadne smiled coldly. "You think that some scale faced bastard could take me out, when it is obvious that none of his minions can?"

Lucius sneered and left, with a swirl of his robes. Harry wrinkled his forehead and stared after the Malfoy patriarch. "What did he mean?"

Ariadne retook her seat as Sirius answered, "All pureblood children are instructed in Occulmency since they were very young, in order to be taught our true history. It is a very old pureblood tradition."

Harry nodded. "Well, I know Luna is a pureblood, but are Neville and Cho?"

Hermione nodded. "The Longbottoms are a very old Wizarding family. They hold several seats on the Wizengamot. I don't know about the Changs."

Isoko fielded this one. "The Changs are a pureblood family from China. They have only lived in the UK for maybe two generations. I would hazard a guess that Cho speak Chinese. She is most definitely trained in the mind arts."

Harry nodded. "Good."

The remainder of the meal was uneventful and passed quickly. All too soon, Harry and Hermione found themselves being whisked away to Platform 9 ¾. Ariadne stood with them as they waited for the train to arrive. They were, for the first time, the first ones on the platform. As they stood quietly on the end, they watched as the train pulled in and people began arriving. Mere minutes before the train was scheduled to leave, Harry caught sight of a small mass of red-heads. He stiffened and Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Harry. Just stay calm."

He nodded jerkily, but stayed quiet. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be looking for someone. She scanned the faces of the crowd, until she spotted Harry. Her usual indulgent smile spread across her face and she waded toward them, dragging Mr. Weasley with her. "Harry, dear! It's so good to see you! How was the rest of your summer? Hermione, how are you? You look lovely, dear!"

Harry's posture relaxed and he smiled back at her. She swept him up in a suffocating hug. "I'm doing well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. Did you hear about…well…about Hagrid?" He murmured when she released him.

She nodded gravely, her eyes welling with tears. "Poor dear man! We'll all miss him very much." She dashed away the tears. "But, what's done is done. We'll find who did that to him and they'll be punished! I'm sure of it. Dumbledore will find out. He always does! Oh! Was that the train whistle? Best be boarding, dears. Do promise to come to the Burrow over Christmas! We miss you both!"

Harry smiled sadly and Hermione nodded. "We'll try, Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure Harry sends you an owl. Good Bye!"

The weeping woman and her husband waved as they melted back into the crowd to see to her own children. The twins were there with Ron to see him off. They both waved cheerily. Ariadne placed a hand between each of their shoulder blade and pushed them toward the train. "Go! If you miss this, I'll never hear the end of it! Go! And behave! If I hear one thing about you, Harry…"

Harry grinned cheekily at her, as he pulled Hermione up onto the train with him. "You'd be proud of me! Probably brag about it to Sirius!"

"No," she shouted after him as the scarlet express began to move. "I'll tell Severus!"

He paled slightly and nodded. "Fine! See you soon!"

As the train picked up speed, the two Gryffindors made their way to the Prefect's compartment at the front of the train. The meeting was very brief. Harry noticed Malfoy hovering nervously in a corner. They were each given a list of rules for conduct on the train and instructed to reprimand any rule breakers they encountered. Harry rolled his eyes. He was usually the rule breaker, and suddenly he turned into the enforcer? He managed to stifle his snort of laughter. Hermione glared at him before turning back to the Head Girl. Cho waved at him from the other end of the compartment.

Harry was surprised to see Padma Patil sitting a few seats away, although he probably shouldn't have been. She grinned at him and winked. He smiled and turned his focus back to their instructions.

When the meeting was over, Harry and Hermione went in search of a compartment. As they made their way to the back of the train, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy disappearing into one. As he walked by, Harry glanced in and found that Malfoy was the only one inside. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. Harry frowned.

Malfoy had taken the seat next to the window. He was staring out at the scenery, rather listlessly, Harry thought. He paused and watched for a moment. Malfoy turned, then looked straight at him. Their eyes locked, but Malfoy didn't move, as Harry thought he would. His wand remained lying on the seat next to him. They stared at one another for a moment before Malfoy dropped his eyes and turned back to the window. Harry's frown deepened. "That was odd."

"Come on, Harry. Ignore him. We need to find a compartment. And Neville and Luna." Harry nodded at her and they moved off down the train.

As luck would have it, not two compartments away, Neville and Luna were sitting alone. They were talking softly when Harry knocked on the window. Neville looked up at the knock and grinned. He motioned Harry inside. He and Hermione entered. "Hey, Nev! Hello, Luna! How were your hols?"

Hermione smiled at them both as they took their seats. Luna smiled dreamily at them. "It was lovely. Neville was wonderful when we all went on an expedition to find the Crumple-horned Snorkack."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Did you…er, find any?"

"No, but it was great fun looking."

Harry shot a look at Neville who shrugged. "Okay, then. What about you, Nev? Anything interesting happen?"

The round-faced boy shot a look out into the hallway. "Actually, yes, Harry. There was…something."

Harry nodded and stood. He went to the door, pulled it open slightly and pulled out his wand. Taking a small piece of folded parchment from his pocket, he muttered something. Hermione frowned. The parchment leapt into the air, formed into a bird, and flew away down the corridor. Harry closed the door. He threw up a one-way silencer and re-took his seat.

"Harry, what just flew away?" Luna asked curiously. "It looked familiar."

Harry grinned. "Yes, didn't it? Draco Malfoy used that spell years ago to charm parchment into an airplane. I just sent off a note to Cho Chang. The story I have to tell you, I want her to hear as well."

Neville nodded. Hermione frowned, then rolled her eyes. She turned back to Neville. "What did you want to tell us, back in the bookshop? It seemed awfully important."

"Oh! Yeah. My gran found out earlier this summer that a man by the name of Goterd Mellencrump, who you said you didn't know?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry tilted his head. "Actually Nev, since you told us his name, I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out why he sounded familiar. Earlier this week, I finally figured it out. He wrote a book on Occulmency that I had to read this summer. He also writes on really arcane magic, but I couldn't find any other titles by him in the library."

"Harry!" Hermione looked offended. "Why didn't you tell me!?! I could have helped you look!"

"Hermione I meant to, but with everything that happened this week…I just…" He ducked his head.

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"Thanks, Herm." He turned back to Neville. "So what happened to him?"

Neville glanced back and forth between the two, then shook his head. "Well, he disappeared about 6 months ago now. He was Gran's friend, so she's been worried about him. His body turned up about a month ago. There was evidence of tampering with his mind. His body was found in Staines, in Surrey. It was odd, because he was supposed to be the best Occulmens in the world, but there was forcible Legilimency. He'd been Obliviated. He also had signs of being tied up for a long time. And what they didn't release to the public, he had a Dark Mark burned into the heel of his foot. It was like a brand."

Harry bit his lip and shot a look at Hermione. She frowned. At that moment, a knock came on the door and they looked up to find Cho looking in the window. Harry grinned and went to let her in. He prayed that the tentative friendships that had been made in the DA last year would carry over. Everyone already knew one another, even though Cho was a year ahead of them. _Sort of like us and Ginny_, Harry thought sadly. "Hey, Cho. Come, sit."

She dropped a kiss on his cheek and smiled. This caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow. "Thank you for inviting me to sit with you all, but Harry…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cho. Sit!"

Luna turned her vague stare to the Asian girl. "Yes, Cho. You need to sit so Harry will tell us all about his summer! I suspect it will be filled with adventures and danger and One-Legged Toppled Graffers."

Cho frowned at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Harry laughed. "Just go with it. Sit, Cho!"

She complied. "Harry, you wouldn't tell me what was going on when we were dating, but you'll tell me now that we've broken up?"

Hermione laughed. "I asked him the same thing."

Sitting in his original seat, Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Well, when we were dating, I was worried that you'd break up with me, but now we're not dating, I don't have to worry about that."

"Alright, Harry," Cho chuckled. "Fair enough. So what did you want to tell m…us?"

Harry looked around at his dearest friends and chewed his lip. "You do all know Occulmency, yeah? We kinda thought you did, but…" He trailed off.

Everyone nodded. Harry furrowed his brow. "Hermione…"

She smirked and nodded. "Yes, Ari has been teaching it to me while you've been…busy."

Harry smiled. "Alright, so. I wanted to tell you all what's been happening this summer. Neville, Luna, you two are already deep into it. You're part of the Ministry Six, because apparently that's what we've been dubbed. I think you deserve to be kept abreast of things."

"We want to help you, Harry. You were the first person at Hogwarts who was ever nice to me. It was rather interesting. You never took my shoes." Luna murmured, smiling.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Yes, well. I thought you might. And you, Cho. You were kinda pulled into it, what with what happened…in the Tournament and then us being involved. You already know some of it, so…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. The very beginning."

Harry stood and went to stand by the windows. "You see, it wasn't just a coincidence that Voldemort came after me that night at Godric's Hollow. A prophecy had been delivered to him. The prophecy that we were after…well, that he sent us after."

Neville looked confused. "But, Harry, it was smashed."

Harry shook his head. "Yes, that one was, but the thing is that Dumbledore was the one who heard it originally. He showed it to me in his pensive at the end of the year. I had just lost one of my best friends. My best friend's little sister. And he dumps this shit on me. Ginny was dead and he gave me the prophecy." Harry caught Hermione's look and held up a hand. "No, Hermione! I am angry about that and nothing you can say will lessen it. The headmaster has some of the worst timing in the history of the world."

Hermione bit her lip, but said, "Yes, Harry. I think you might be right."

Harry grinned ruefully. Getting back to the topic at hand, he explained to them about the prophecy. Cho barely reacted, as she already knew, simply casting a sad look at her ex-boyfriend. Neville and Luna did not appear surprised, but Neville stared at Harry for several minutes. "Harry…I was born as the seventh months dies…"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Neville. You were. And your parents thrice defied him. That is another reason I think that you deserve to know all this. It could have been you." Neville looked ill. "But it wasn't, Nev. It was me and I am going to kill that bastard for what he's done to me and my friend and family. And I'll take out any Death Eaters that stand in my way."

Cho looked surprised and a little worried. Luna was looking thoughtful and Hermione rose to lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you Harry! You're not alone in this!"

Neville swallowed hard and nodded. "No, you're not. If it could have been me then I will not back down. Ill help you in anyway that I can, Harry. And if you meet up with the Lestranges, please let me know. I'd like to have a word."

Harry shot Hermione a look and turned to Neville. "Nev, about that. There is only one Lestrange left. I killed Rodolphus."

Neville's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"On Monday. There was a battle in H-hogsmeade." Harry turned his face away for a moment, before he continued. "That's later in our story though. I'm getting ahead of myself. Now you know about the first prophecy. But you don't know about the rest of my summer. What most people don't know is that I don't get on really well with my relatives."

Hermione snorted, "That is the biggest understatement of the century!" Harry flushed and turned back to the window. "What Harry isn't saying is that he was abused as a child and that his great disgusting whale of an uncle decided it was open season on wizards this summer. He beat Harry bloody and kept hitting until Harry almost died."

When the young man in question turned back to the group, a sneer was firmly in place on his face. "Thanks ever so much, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, just telling them the barest details wasn't going to explain why you ended up in the hospital wing and why you will never be returning to those horrible, vile muggles again."

Harry pursed his lips. "Indeed."

Hermione was startled into laughter. "Harry, you sound just like your father when you do that!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, which caused her to laugh harder. Harry let out a quiet chuckled too. Everyone else stared in confusion. Luna was the one to break the silence that had arose when Hermione stopped laughing. "Harry, your father is dead. How does Hermione know what he sounded like? Unless of course she has been bitten by a Frumious Plumkin, because then it would be perfectly normal. They allow you to speak to the dead, you know."

"Um," said Harry. "No…I didn't know. But thanks, Luna. And no she wasn't bitten by…any kind of Plumkin. Um…My father isn't dead and he isn't James Potter."

Harry winced, expecting an explosion of sound. There was nothing. He looked around and wished for some crickets for a moment then shook his head. Cho was watching him appraisingly. "Skeeter was right, wasn't she? Snape is your father?"

Harry glanced nervously at Neville and nodded. "Yes, Severus Snape is my father. He is also no longer a Death Eater. Neither is Lucius Malfoy."

This little tidbit of information did cause an explosion. Harry cringed and held up his hand again. He waited for silence. "I underwent my Venefici Sopor this summer and in an attempt to gauge my magic, Dumbledore thought it would be good to stick me in a room with Malfoy Sr. and see if he set off my accidental magic. When I am particularly angry, I tend to make things happen."

Hermione snorted again. "Another understatement. Murderous rage seems like a fitting term."

Harry looked affronted. "I have never killed anyone with accidental magic in my life!"

This made everyone chuckle. Neville looked a little ill, when he said, "How is that? Snape as your dad?"

Harry shrugged. "He can be very…caring when he wants. I won't say nice, because…well, Slytherins don't really do nice." Everyone laughed again. "He has been there for me when I needed support this summer."

Harry took the next hour to describe his summer in detail, including Hermione's new prophecy. He outlined, especially for Neville, the battle that had occurred a few days before. News of Hagrid's death disturbed everyone. Luna started to cry, saying, "He was always so nice to me. Who will feed the thestrals now?"

Cho pulled herself together first. "So what now, Harry?"

Harry chewed his lip. "I'm not really sure. I think I should just lay low for a while. We still need to replace Severus. So I'll be keeping an eye out for any likely candidates for spy. I'm also continuing with both my training and the DA."

"We'll help you research Hermione's prophecy." Neville offered.

"Thanks, Nev. Cho, I know you probably won't be able to help much, what with this being your NEWT year and all. Or you Luna, since you're taking your OWLs this year too."

Luna smiled. "That's alright, Harry. I already studied for my OWLs over the summer. I did all the course work for the year. Like to be able to spend time in the forest and schoolwork gets in the way. But helping you will be much more fun!"

Hermione gaped at the Ravenclaw. "Y-You already finished all the course work?"

"Oh yes, I always do."

"But how do you know what…how do you?" Hermione seemed at a loss.

Neville grinned. "Hermione, you forget that Luna is a pureblood. We start our schooling when we're very, very young. All of the old families in the UK send their children to Hogwarts…well most anyway. There are a few who go to other schools, but not many. Our families have been attending Hogwarts for generations. I have all my parents' textbooks at home. Luna probably does too."

Cho smiled ruefully. "I have all the textbooks for Kāihuā Dì Táozi Xuéxiào." Everyone looked at her blankly. She laughed. "The Ever Blooming Peach Blossom School. It's part of China's answer to Hogwarts, so the Shandong, Hebei, Henan, and Shanxi area."

Hermione nodded as though she knew what Cho was talking about, but Harry and Neville looked completely lost. Luna just smiled and said, "Guangxi is very pretty place. But that area of China is very nice as well. They speak a different language. I only speak a little Mandarin. I can speak Cantonese though."

Cho looked surprised for a moment, but smiled brightly. "You and I need to spend some time together, my little Ravenclaw friend. I know very few people who speak my language outside of my family. I can speak both. I have an aunt who's husband was from Guangdong."

Harry laughed. "Luna, you really are an amazing person. You have hidden depths."

Neville grinned and put an arm around the blonde girl. "I told you, didn't I?"

Luna smiled up at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Neville."

Hermione smiled softly at them, glad that they both had someone to support them. She shot a wistful glance at Harry. Looking down at her watch, she yelped. "We need to put on our robes! We'll be there really soon and Harry and I never did our rounds! Oh, Professor McGonagall will be so angry! Harry, why didn't you remember!"

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "It's not my fault! I'm new to this! You're the one who has been a Prefect before! And she won't be that angry. I'll ask Severus to speak with her. And Ari, they both knew what I was planning for this train ride."

Hermione huffed. "Fine! You better be right! Come on! You need to change and then we can go do the last round and make sure everyone changed. Hurry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his robes out of his pocket. Enlarging them, he shrugged into them. He slipped his school tie around his neck and looked up at Hermione, who was slipping her school skirt over her jeans. "Okay?"

She frowned, "No!" Fixing her own clothing first, she stepped over to Harry and straightened his tie. She pulled out her wand and spelled the wrinkles out of both their robes. "Good. Now come on!"

Harry waved and called, "See you guys at the feast!" as he was dragged out into the corridor. The laughter of the three remaining in the compartment followed them down the corridor, causing Harry to grin broadly.

**Please Review!!!**


	41. Of Theatrics

**Sorry this was late. Personal problems and my beta going back to college, which means it is unbeta'd. I will repost it, cleaned up, when she is back in gear. Thanks for your patience!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**OFFICIAL APOLOGY: I am terribly sorry for the horror that is my attempt at writing a sorting hat song. I have never been any good at poetry and I obviously haven't improved. So, I am sorry. **

**Last Chapter…**

She frowned, "No!" Fixing her own clothing first, she stepped over to Harry and straightened his tie. She pulled out her wand and spelled the wrinkles out of both their robes. "Good. Now come on!"

Harry waved and called, "See you guys at the feast!" as he was dragged out into the corridor. The laughter of the three remaining in the compartment followed them down the corridor, causing Harry to grin broadly.

**Chapter 39 – Of Theatrics **

The ride up to the castle was a subdued affair. With only four to a carriage, Cho returned to her friends with a smile and a wave. She promised to meet up with them this weekend, just to check in. For the first time, all three Gryffindors could see the thestrals pulling the carriages. Luna greeted the large scaly creature as old friends and even Harry murmured a respectful hello. Neville and Hermione looked torn between terror, sadness, and interest, well interest on Hermione's part anyway.

When they had seated themselves in the carriage, they offered a moment of silence for Ginny, thinking about the bubbly girl. Harry turned to look out the window, regret coloring his thoughts.

After a few quiet minutes, Hermione asked, "What do you think this year will bring?"

Harry turned back, a small grinning spreading across his face now. "Well, at least, it'll bring a competent Defense teacher."

Hermione grinned back. "Harry, there is hope for you yet! Your vocabulary is expanding."

Harry scowled at her. "Oh, shut it!"

Neville laughed quietly at their interchange. "Well, at least you won't have to worry about Sn-Professor Snape trying to fail you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, I wouldn't put it passed him, just to 'keep up appearances' and everything." He muttered making sarcastic air quotation marks.

Luna smiled. "I always knew Professor Snape was a softy at heart."

Everyone stared at her. Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Um, Luna. I'm not sure that's the right word for it… And I really wouldn't say that anywhere near him."

She just turned to stare dreamily out the window. "Hmmm."

The others stared at her for several more minutes before they simply shook their heads and shrugged at one another. They filled the remainder of the ride to the castle with quiet conversation. The lights of Hogwarts coming in view distracted Harry and he felt the familiar bubble of excitement rising in his chest. Even though he'd been living staying the castle for most of the summer, the scene before him still signaled the start of another year. He was suddenly glad that Severus and Ariadne had insisted that he take the train.

Their carriage was one of the last and the Entrance Hall was fairly empty when they walked in. Hermione stopped him to fix his tie, which was loosened. By the time she was done, the room was completely deserted. "Hermione, quit it! We're are going to be late for the feast and if you keep playing with my tie, the first years will arrive!"

Hermione frowned at him and her eyes widened when she glanced around. "Oh dear!"

Harry chuckled and sent a rueful smile at Neville as they all entered the hall. Everyone was already seated. Harry froze for a moment, as everyone turned to look at him and whispers spread like wildfire through the hall. He leaned over to ask Hermione quietly, "Why are they whispering? Is it the newspaper articles from the summer, do you think?"

Luna answered him, instead. "Actually, Harry, _EW_ Magazine was released this morning. I bought several copies. I know that they will all go missing soon, though."

Harry stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Today?!"

She nodded smiling. Her focus turned to something over his shoulder and she pointed. "See."

He turned back to find a large owl had entered through one of the upper windows and was heading straight toward him. He scowled at it, noticing Severus rise from the staff table. McGonagall was already missing.

The large bird landed on his arm and Hermione removed a rolled up copy of the magazine and a note. With a flap that nearly hit Harry in the face, the owl took off again. Hermione unrolled the thing and gasped. She turned wide eyes on the raven-haired by at her side. Wordlessly she hand it to him.

Harry frowned at her, but took it. He looked down and found what had caused her reaction. The cover was not a picture he remembered being taken. It was of himself, half-sitting on that stool. He was bare-chested and the lighting was throwing sharp shadows across the plains of his stomach. He gaped at the magazine in his hands. He was wearing the leather trousers Hermione had picked out. Harry could feel his face flush as he remembered Izumi vanishing his boxers from underneath them because he could get them to close over the material. Apparently, just before he's done them up but right after the boxers went missing, Manadis had snapped a photograph.

He looked up to give Hermione a look of horror was instead found himself staring at a scowling Severus. "Mr. Potter, the Sorting Cermony has not even begun and yet you are already making a spectical out of yourself."

"Oh, leave off him, Sev! It's not like he arranged to have the stupid thing delivered now." A voice called from up the Hall. Ariadne had risen and was making her way toward them. The room was dead silent as all the student waited to see their dour Potions' Master's reaction.

Severus stiffened and turned. "Ariadne, I would not put it passed the boy. This is Potter with whom we are dealing."

"Oh shut up, love! You're being ridiculous and he's obviously horrible embarrassed by that picture that irritating woman took with asking." Ariadne grinned. "Poor, Harry. Ignore it and go sit down. I am not looking forward to having to confiscate copies of the magazine and neither is Severus, are you?"

Severus pursed his lips and glared at her. She simply smiled back. "Indeed not."

Her smiled widened and she linked her arm through his. "Come, we need to go sit down for Minerva can bring in the ickle firsties!"

Harry grinned after her and he and his friends all took their seat. He noted with a smile that Luna was sitting next to Cho at the Ravenclaw table. Harry glanced warily up at the Head Table and noticed that Professor Sinistra was missing. She must have taken Hagrid's place retrieving the first years. Harry sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the images of the battle. He opened them again, when he heard the door to the Great Hall open.

He, Hermione, and Neville watched in mild amusement as the terrified little bitty kids shuffled in behind their Transfiguration's Professor. Harry shot Neville a grin and whispered, "Were we ever that small?"

Neville chuckled. "Harry, you were that small last year!"

Harry glowered and swatted him on the back of the head. Neville and Hermione just grinned and him. The hall fell still as McGonagall placed the stool on the raised platform and put the Sorting Hat on it. A wide rip opened and,

"_Listen to the Song of the Sorting Hat this even'_

_Welcome Warriors and children of the light_

_To another year at Hogwarts school_

_A continuation of your righteous fight._

_The warnings that I passed to you_

_Went unnoticed and unheeded._

_Now danger spreads and darkness grows_

_And fears may never be defeated._

_Another Warning, not a fortnight gone, _

_Came to The Chosen One's hands_

_Knowledge is the life's blood, sustaining the_

_One who holds dominion over all the lands._

_Love and loss and tragedy, _

_Death and triumph he must learn_

_Before the once and newly foretold _

_Aster Pax can brightly burn._

_The Darkness now washes though our halls_

_And those it touches deeply_

_Must finally obey the Siren's Song_

_Giving in to the belly of the soul most easily_

_Many years ago, in time unknown_

_The founders four whose lessons should be taught_

_Together with nine others banded tightly_

_Seeking to gain the power which they sought._

_To banish evil creatures from our sacred lands,_

_A full Coven they created for the strength and the support._

_The loudest Siren's Call, love's sweet embrace, cut short_

_Temptation turns to ashes with victory's cold comfort._

_They were invincible with the bond of Coven love,_

_Though four they'd been, together tied so closely,_

_Courage, Loyalty, Knowledge, and Wit_

_The best of each valued separately._

_And So I say to you once more tonight_

_Unity is all you have to anchor against the rising tide_

_Allies in unexpected places must find their will,_

_Inner courage of a Gryffindor, not to skulk and hide._

_The power to banish prejudice and be_

_Heros standing bright and tall brace before the coming storm_

_Who find their Slytherin cunning deep inside_

_Use Ravenclaw learning to keep our world from harm._

_Strongest of the Hogwarts Four aren't sole in contribution_

_Every single person living in our world, I know, _

_could take a lesson from dear Hufflepuff_

_For warring takes loyalty and hard work from the go._

_If there is to be any hope for us_

_These attributes must be blended and mixed_

_Put me on and I will tell where you should be placed._

_Begin I shall the process of what should soon be fixed."_

Sometime during the song, Hermione had produced a piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled furiously, copying down the final words as the Sorting Hat went still. The whole hall sat in silence for several minutes before the Deputy Headmistress shook herself and began the Sorting.

As they watched the group a new students dwindle as they were placed, Harry leaned over to Hermione and muttered, "I didn't know it had the gift of prophecy, did you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but only in times of great danger, like last year. I did not realize though that it could talk about the whole Wizarding World. I though it could only prophesize about events dealing directly with the school."

Neville leaned in and added, "No, once or twice in history, it's warned the whole world about impending doom, hoping I think to avoid it."

Hermione frowned and turned to Neville to question him quietly. Harry settled back and chewed his lip, thinking about the Sorting Hat's song. It seemed to mention him, specifically. He was the Chosen One, after all. His emerald gaze drifted over his schoolmates, until he found himself watching Malfoy. The blond looked decided uncomfortable. He was seat in his usual place, with that pig-faced girlfriend of his sitting to his right. A slim black boy was sitting to his left that Harry felt sure he should be able to name. For the life of him, however, he could not. He had the vague impression of the boy's name being Italian, but that was all. Malfoy was not speaking to either of his companions. His grey gaze was trained fixedly on his plate and his shoulders were usually tense. Harry shrugged and turned back to the sorting.

The Ceremony had ended and Dumbledore rose and made his slow way around to stand in front of the podium. "Greetings, children, and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School. I know it is not customary for speeches to be made before the feast," there was a rumble of annoyance through the student body. "But I have some very sad and disturbing news for you all. Earlier this week, there was an attack on the village of Hogsmeade."

His words were met with gasps followed by utter silence. The some of the staff were also hearing about this for the first time. "Because of the presence of extra security as well as some of our own staff, a battle ensued and the village was saved. The object of this attack is still unclear, but many of our faculty and even a couple of our own students fought valiantly. It is my great regret to inform you, however, that not all of them survived the battle. Rubeus Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creature teacher and grounds keeper, fell. He was a brave and fiercely loyal man and shall be greatly missed by those who knew him. I would like to ask for a moment of silence in his honor."

The hall was terribly still. Fresh tears were gathered in Harry's eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Hermione was crying openly, as was Ariadne as the head table as she watched Harry's hunched form. Several of the teachers were weeping. Sirius rubbed furiously at his own eyes. He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly at his best friend. Remus was crying too. Olympia reached out and took Sirius' hand.

And the moment passed. Dumbledore cleared his throat and people began their attempt to wipe away their grief. "Hagrid was a loving and loyal man. He was full of life and joy and would not wish us to grieve for him. I know that I will not be able to grant that wish. I will always mourn his loss, but I will not see him die in vain. We live in very dark times and every once of courage that we possess will be needed if we are to choose what is right. Now, I think it is time that we fill our growling stomachs. I ask only that you respect Hagrid and those who have been close to him by staying away from his house and by keeping your questions to a bare minimum. Thank you."

With this, he returned to his seat and the feast appeared in front of them. Harry swallowed heavily and filled his plate blindly. Hermione slipped an arm around his shoulders and he turned to hug her. They remained like that for a moment, before Seamus wolf-whistled and called up the table. "Oi! None of that at the table now! Unless of course I can come join you!"

This startled laughter out of everyone who heard and caused Harry and Hermione to pull apart, blushing hotly. The sadness that had settle over the table like a blanket was gone, though. "No, thanks, Seamus. You're not my type!"

"Aw, but Harry!" Seamus' eyes danced with mirth. "You've really _grown_ over the summer! I just loved that article you did for EW!"

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table. "Hermione, I hate you. This is all your fault."

Seamus grinned. "Oh! Come on, Mione! Talk, woman!"

Hermione smiled and waved her hand airly. "Just an idea I had."

Seamus laughed. "Well, I, for one, bloody love your ideas! Have you seen the inside spread?"

Harry's head jerked up immediately. "The what?!?" He practically shrieked.

Seamus' grin widened. "The inside spread. Open it and see."

Across the crowded Great Hall from the groaning Gryffindor and his companions, a pale blond was staring fixedly at his plate, attempting to ignore the conversation flowing around him. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Blaise's large smile was showing all of his teeth, which was never a good sign. Pansy, to his right, was unusually quiet. That worried the boy.

"Draco, are you even paying attention? Do you even care anymore? You're treading in dangerous waters, you know. Especially after this past weekend." Blaise fixed a narrow-eyed gaze on him.

Draco looked up. "What do you mean after this weekend?" His voice was carefully calculated to sound exactly normal: drawling, obnoxious, and arrogant.

Blaise gritted his teeth. He leaned forward and dropped to a hiss. "You and I both know that you didn't go to the meeting! You were supposed to be Marked! You were going to be honored! And given a special task!"

Draco pursed his lips. _Special task my arse! Something that would no doubt get me killed!_ "Oh? And is it my fault that no one notified me of this! It's not as though I knew he was calling, now did I? Father has been here all summer and no one thought to come and retrieve me from the manner! You know Mother would mar her skin with something like a tattoo! I had no way of knowing of the meeting, much less getting there!"

Blaise eyed him speculatively. He leaned back. "Alright, you want to prove to us that you aren't a lying traitorous fuck-up like you father, then explain to me why you haven't even said a word to anyone of us both just now? Why you haven't even looked at Potter, much less taunted him with that Weasley bint's death?"

Draco sniffed loudly and looked down his nose at the other. _I didn't think anyone noticed! How the hell am I going to get Potter to believe me, if I start throwing that chit's death in his face. Shit!_ "Really, Blaise. We have yet to even be here for more then a few hours! Let a man settle in, would you? And it's not as though you are a scintillating conversationalist. Did you think that perhaps I simply would rather be silent then talk to you?"

Finally, a real smile spread across the black boy's face. "Good. There's the old Draco that we all know and love. The whole Moody Loner shtick was a little annoying."

Draco sneered. _Wait until you get a taste of the turn-coat traitor Draco, see how you like that. _He cringed inwardly. Turning his eye on Harry across the room, he noted the boy's burning face and rolled his eyes. Someone must have produce a copy of the ridiculous magazine. Draco shot a glance at Pansy to find her eyeing him speculatively. He raised an eyebrow and she offered him a small smile.

For the remained of the Feast, Draco divided his time between listening to Blaise and Theodore Nott wax on about how they would be 'rising to better things' soon and to watching Harry. He left off both pursuits when Dumbledore stood to give the beginning of the year announcements.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was grinning broadly as he waited for Dumbledore to introduce the Coven. Hermione elbowed him sharply and he turned a confused expression to her. "Pay attention, Harry! He might say something important before his introduces the staff!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt it!"

She sighed and turned back to the headmaster. As it happened, Harry was right. Dumbledore said nothing of importance. "That said, I would like to present to you our newest staff members! The Summer Coven, a very talented group of women praised around the world for their expertise and power in their individual areas of study, are the most power and most well known Coven in our world today. They have consented to teach both individual subjects and a small class on Coven magic."

Dumbledore smiled at the now standing woman and announced what each would be teaching. When he told the students that Mistress Isha would be teaching first through third year potions, a voice called. "No fair! The upper years are still such with Snape!"

Severus' lip curled into a sneer. His voice was loud enough to carry through the room. "Do no think, Mr. Corner, that simply because you are in a large group of people, I cannot recognize your voice. I believe that you just caused Ravenclaw to be the first House in many decades to have negative points. 20 negative points in fact, for your cheek."

The Hall was completely silent until Ariadne burst out laughing. "Oh Severus that Horrible! Negative points? If anyone was to have points docked into the negative I would think it would be Harry! Or Fred and George with they were here."

Aurelia looked affront. "I resent that on the Twins' behalf!"

Ariadne grinned at her. Harry called from where he was sitting, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "I resent that on my own behalf!"

Ariadne laughed again. "It's true and you _both_ know it!"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly when he cleared his throat. "If you are all quite done with your little points debate…" They nodded and Severus glowered. "I quite agree though, about the Twins. I was often surprised the always managed to stay out of trouble until Gryffindor had acquired a suitable number of points. Anyway…"

He continued to explain who was teaching what to a now silent and stunned Hall.

Draco watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, wondering how Potter's relationship with the new teachers would affect him. Draco bite his tongue and rose with this housemates. The feast was over.

Entering the hallway just off the Entrance Hall, Draco noticed Potter and his posse were just up ahead. Because Draco had been watching Harry all through the feast, he had come to the conclusion that there was something different about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was not sure whether it had anything to do with the new teachers, but as a whole, he thought not. He could almost feel the weight of Blaise's eyes. He sighed and said a silent prayer that this single action wouldn't destroy his whole future. _Now or Never_. He threw a sneer over his shoulder at Blaise's toothy grin, an expression that clearly said I'm waiting, and sauntered down the hallway. "Hey, Potter!"

He got no response. Sneering and annoyed, he called louder, "Hey, Potter, been fucking the Mudblood all summer, since the Weasley Bint died? I can't imagine Chang is too pleased with that. Unless she joined in? She always was a bit of a slag."

Draco knew, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, that it was the wrong thing to say. First, it wasn't even that insulting, alluding to a sexual prowess he was certain the Gryffindor did not have. Second, Harry froze and his back stiffened. Hermione, walking next to him, turned to Draco, horror written all over her face. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the raven-haired teen and the blond. Draco frowned. He'd said much worse to her over the years and she never reacted like that. Then Harry turned toward him very slowly.

The rage in his eyes caused Draco to take an involuntary step back, as did everyone behind the Slytherin. He heard Blaise gasp over his shoulder. Harry's lips curled back over his teeth in a snarl and a wind caught at his hair, swirling his robes around his legs. "What. Did. You. Say."

Draco eyes' widened. "Uh…"

Harry stalked forward. Before Draco realized what was happening, he'd been slammed against the wall. His head snapped back and hit the stone with a crack. He blinked several times, wondering briefly about this new much more aggressive Potter. _I am in such deep shit right now. I'm going to kill Blaise!_

A cruel smile curled at Harry's mouth and he hissed, "How was your father's stay in Azkaban, then, Malfoy? Did he enjoy the Dementors?" He waited a few seconds, as Draco's eyes widened, before continuing. "Oh that's right. I forgot! Your father's been trapped here all summer and you haven't heard a word from him, have you? How horrible for you."

When the blonde didn't respond, Harry leaned in closer, emerald eyes boring into Draco and magic-induced wind catching at them both. "Don't you ever talk about Ginny Weasley like that again, Malfoy. Or Hermione or Cho, for that matter, or I will see to it that you won't ever need another _bint_ in your life. That means no heir for the precious Malfoy name, either, you fucking little p—"

"Harry Potter!" The voice snapped through the Hall and everyone turned to see one of the new teachers walking briskly in their direction. Draco didn't dare look away from Potter to see who was rescuing him, terrified of taking his eyes off the boy for even a second.

Harry snarled and turned his head to the side. "What, Eka?" His tone was tight and angry.

The teacher stiffened. "Might I remind you that term has begun, _Mr. Potter_? Are you going to release the Malfoy boy and explain to me what is going on here or will I have to fetch Professor Snape and Professor Aureus?"

Harry stiffened briefly, then sighed. Releasing his hold of Draco's school shirt, he stepped back and turned to Ekantika. "Well, _Professor Yaja_, I was minding my own business walking down the hall, when Evil Jr. here—"

"Harry! That is not an acceptable term to use for one of your peers. Neither is it acceptable in its implication, since Lucius is your teacher." Ekantika frowned at him.

"Ekantika, Lucius Malfoy has tried to kill me at least three times in as many years. I think I earned the right to call him names, if I want."

Draco sneered at the insult to his father and muttered, "No more then you deserve."

Harry stiffened and turned back to him. "What did you just say to me?"

Draco sneered, confidence returned now that he'd been released. "I said it was no more then you deserved! You're not so pure yourself and you expect all of us the worship the ground you walk on for being the fucking Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry smirked coldly. "What do you know about purity, _Malfoy_?"

Draco snarled. "I've heard the stories about you. I know what you've done!"

Harry's voice was ice. "Really? How did you know that I've killed?"

Draco's eyes widened again and he tried to step back, but he was pressed against the wall. "What?"

"I asked you how you knew that I'd killed people, if you can call Death Eaters and men who harbor Voldemort inside their head people. You say that you know what I've done, so you must know _that_. Been listening in at doorways again, Malfoy?" Draco gaped at him. "That's what I thought. I don't want anyone to worship me. I would much prefer if no one gave a fuck about me, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Ekantika sighed. "Harry, you are not going to like this very much, but I am going to have to give you both detention for your inappropriate language and your vulgar brawl in the hallways. Be in my classroom at 6 o'clock on Saturday."

Harry snorted, his anger dissipating. "Gee thanks."

"Harry, from now on, term has begun and you will treat me with respect."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly and nodded. "Yes, Professor Yaja."

"Excellent. Now move along everyone! Up to your dorms!" Ekantika stared shooing the spectators along.

Harry shot one last disgusted look at Draco, who was still standing pressed to the wall, before he rejoined Hermione an exited the hallway. Blaise appeared at Draco's side and muttered. "Maybe it was a good idea not to taunt him."

This pulled Draco out of his stupor. He turned on his fellow Slytherin with a snarl. "You fucking think so? I was almost beat into a bloody pulp by that lunatic and it's all your fault! I ought to bash your head against that wall so you can see how it feels!"

Blaise retreated a step with his hands raised to placate the seething blond. "Hey, Draco! Calm down! How was I supposed to know—"

"Know what? That the Boy-Who-Fucking-Can't-Die is a raving lunatic and a murderer? That he wants to bash my skull in because I dared to insult his dead girlfriend, which is COMPLETELY your fault? That you almost got me _killed_?" Draco took in a heaving breath and turned on his heel, making for the Slytherin Dorms. Blaise was left gaping after him.

High up in the castle, Hermione was rushing to catch up with Harry. He was glaring rather fixedly at the floor as he walked. If looks could kill, Hermione thought that the floor would be melting away. "Harry!" He stopped but didn't turn. She came up along side him and laid a hand his arm. "Harry, I—"

"No, Hermione! I don't need to be lectured right now. I know I shouldn't have done that! I know I shouldn't have assaulted Malfoy. I know I shouldn't have yelled at Ekantika. I know! I just…I…" His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily.

Hermione came around to stand in front of him and tilted his face up to look into his emerald eyes, which were dimmed with sadness. "Harry, I wasn't going to lecture you. I know after all the things that have happened, with the article today and seeing Ron for the first time since…the Incident, and the dreams… Well what Malfoy said was the last straw. I get that. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I am here for you. And I am sure if you needed to blow off a little steam that Ariadne or Olympia would help. Or S…Se…Professor Snape or even Dumbledore!"

Harry smiled at her and then bit his lip. "Hermione, do you realize what that sounds like?"

She squinted at him a moment, then her eyes widened comically and she gaped. "Oh! I meant if you wanted to duel! Like a Mock Duel! Oh! Not like that at all….oooh that is so wrong!" She whacked him on the shoulder, but chuckled. "I would go a round with you on the staff, if you needed, Harry, as well."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Hermione, just stop talking! Please!"

She blinked and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Harry, get your mind out of the gutter! Come on, let's get to the tower. You don't even know that password, I bet. Some Prefect you are!"

He looked affronted. "Hey! I didn't have any time to look over that letter! I was really busy since it came and it's not like I was expecting it!"

She harrumphed and grabbed his wrist to drag him down the hall. When they got to the portrait, Hermione glanced at him and said, "Heroism and Valor."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes again. "Honestly? Pease tell me your kidding?"

The Fat Lady shook her head. "That is the correct password, young Harry. Be proud. And no one else understand who it's about anyway."

He shrugged. "Thanks."

"HARRY!" At the shout, both Gryffindors turned to find Neville running full speed at them down the corridor.

"Woah! Slow down, mate!" Harry stepped aside and Neville just managed to stop before the portrait hole.

"Harry! I've…been…looking…all over…for you!" Neville panted, clutching his side. Harry eyed him warily. When he finally caught his breath he said, "You won't believe what I just over heard!"

Neville fell into step with the two friends as they entered Gryffindor Tower together. "I was stuck in the Great Hall after you two left, so I was behind Malfoy when you two had your…I'd call it a fight, but Malfoy was too terrified of you to actually do anything to you." Neville grinned broadly at Harry, taking please in the Slytherin finally getting what he deserved. "Anyway, I was stuck there with some of the younger years and the Head Boy. After that new teacher—"

"Professor Yaja" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, her. After she sent everyone to their dorms, that friend of Malfoy's, you know that black kid he is always hanging out with? Zambonie or something? I can't ever remember that kid's name." Neville looked to Hermione, helplessly.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Neville! His name is Blaise Zabini. His family are Italian purebloods and support Voldemort."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Neville just nodded. "That's be why I don't know him. Anyway, Zabini went up to him and Malfoy started ripping him a new one! He was shouting about how Zabini was trying to get him killed. Because, get this, Zabini made Malfoy say those things to you! Apparently, Malfoy was going to leave you alone this year."

Neville watched them expectantly. Hermione looked shocked, but Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm. Yeah…I wonder…" he trailed off.

Neville looked incredulous. "Oh, and you might like to know that Malfoy thinks you're a murderer and a lunatic now."

Harry refocused and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, what else is new? The whole school probably thinks that. Anyway, I think I'll turn in. Nev, you might want to silence your bed. I have the feeling I'll be having nightmares tonight."

The other boy shook his head. "Not a chance, Harry! I'll be there in case you have a real vision. I don't mind loosing one night of sleep, especially if I could maybe borrow your sitting room once in a while." Neville grinned.

Harry winked. "You and Luna can even borrow my bedroom, if you want and I'll stay up in the tower. One night in the dorms, everyone once in a while won't kill me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You could always conjure an extra bed and sleep in my room, if Neville and Luna want to borrow yours. _Not _that that would be acceptable behavior for Fifth and Sixth Year students! But…" Hermione shot a glance at Neville. "I wouldn't mind having a roommate every so often."

Harry grinned at her. "You just like seeing me in my boxers!"

He danced out of her reach and up the stairs to the boys' dorms, laughing as she shouted, "You come back here, Harry Potter! I'm going to get you for that!"

Neville laughed at their antics and followed Harry, calling, "Night, Hermione! See you at breakfast!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Still chuckling, she went up the other set of stairs to the girls' dorms.

Harry was grinning broadly when he pushed the door to the Sixth year dorms open. His mirth drained away, however, when he was greeted with the sight of Ron aiming a kick at his trunk, an angry expression on his face. Dean and Seamus were staring at him in utter confusion. Neville stopped behind Harry and looked over his shoulder to see what the hold up was. Harry sneered and cleared his throat. "Did my trunk do something to you, Weasley?"

Ron jerked back and looked up at Harry. His expression did not change, but the confusion on the faces of the other two deepened. Ron glared at him. "Harry, you're being ridiculous. You have to—"

"I have to do nothing. I don't owe you anything. You are a dishonor your sister's memory. I am ashamed to have called you my friend. You are no Gryffindor."

Neville stood behind him, glaring defiantly at the redhead and obviously supporting Harry. Seamus and Dean looked back and forth between the two, completely shocked. Neither had ever heard Harry say something like that to anyone.

Ron stiffened, his back ramrod straight. "It's you who is a disgrace to this House. You should be in Slytherin where you belong, you reckless, lying maniac!" His face was flushed and darkening by the moment.

Harry narrowed his eyes and sneered, but refused to honor his comment with a response. Instead, he turned to the other two. "Hello, Seamus, Dean. Good summer?"

Both nodded, their jaws hanging slightly. "Yeah, Harry. I had a good summer. Did you?" Seamus managed after a moment.

Harry nodded and a small smile graced his mouth. "Yeah, busy, but good overall."

Neville snorted as he moved by Harry and over to his bed. Harry shot him a mock glare. "Shut up, you!"

Neville just grinned. Dean looked between them, frowning. "I'm glad you had a good summer. I read that article in the Prophet about Cho. That must have been rough."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but we're over it. We are better as friends anyway. She broke up with me though, in case you were wondering."

Seamus finally shook off the shock. "So, Harry, what did _Cho_ have to say about EW? Did she regret breaking it off?"

Harry laughed. "No, Seamus, she didn't say anything! You seem to be the only person interested in that stupid magazine! Anything you might want to tell me?" Harry leered at him.

To Harry surprise, Seamus blushed lightly. "Er…No?"

Harry smirked. "If you say so." He winked. "Oh and, guys? On a slightly less amusing note, I've been having serious nightmares since the battle on Monday. I'm just warning you now. Dumbledore said that if I'm too disruptive, he'd set me up in a separate room. I really don't want to bother you."

Dean shrugged. "No problem, mate. I hope they ease up."

While this short exchange was going on, Ron, with a sneer on his face, had changed and gotten into bed. Now, he grabbed the curtains and snarled. "Good riddance, Potter. Though, I don't see why you should get _more_ special treatment just because of a couple nightmares."

Harry's lip curled in disgust. "You try killing a major Death Eater and then tell it's _just_ nightmares, you jealous little shit."

Ron just snarled and yanked the curtains shut. Neville shook his head. Dean frowned. "Which Death Eater?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry muttered, turning to get his pajamas out.

"Yeah and a right bastard he was! I am glad he's dead!" Neville hissed, still facing his bed. Seamus and Dean looked at him in surprised, then both glanced at Harry. The raven-haired teen just shook his head.


	42. Of Revelations

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this. Also, the Harry's fluctuating height things: Harry is 6'4. I know I forgot that I did that and had him short again. I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT. I am obviously an idiot. I will try to rectify this in future.**

**Also, I feel like a total douche asking this when I've been on this sight for like 4 years now, but when you repost a chapter do the reviews go away? Like if I wanted to go back and fix all my mistakes for this story at some point, my reviews wouldn't vanish would they? I feel like I should know this already, but I never thought to ask before and I never felt the need to re-post. Thanks!**

**Last Chapter…**

While this short exchange was going on, Ron, with a sneer on his face, had changed and gotten into bed. Now, he grabbed the curtains and snarled. "Good riddance, Potter. Though, I don't see why you should get _more_ special treatment just because of a couple nightmares."

Harry's lip curled in disgust. "You try killing a major Death Eater and then tell it's _just_ nightmares, you jealous little shit."

Ron just snarled and yanked the curtains shut. Neville shook his head. Dean frowned. "Which Death Eater?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry muttered, turning to get his pajamas out.

"Yeah and a right bastard he was! I am glad he's dead!" Neville hissed, still facing his bed. Seamus and Dean looked at him in surprised, then both glanced at Harry. The raven-haired teen just shook his head.

**Chapter 40 – Of Revelations **

Hours later, the dorm was silent and still. Harry lay, sleeping soundly on his bed in the darkness. His outer Occulmency shields were down, though his secrets remained hidden deep inside his mental maze. As the clock struck one, Harry's head jerked sharply as he was pulled into a vision by the Dark Lord's anger.

Harry stood in a large stone throne room, high on a dias. He could feel the throne at the back of legs. Before him, hundreds of people in black robes knelt on the stone floor. Harry narrowed his eyes. He could feel anger bubbling up in his chest. Voldemort's anger. He realized then that he was stuck in a real vision. He tried to still his thoughts and just observe. He could spot Bellatrix's lace hem lying on the stones next to her shaking figure. Harry was forced to suppress a flare of happiness that Severus would never attend another meeting.

A cold voice echoed from his throat across the room. "I am seriously displeased with you all! Twice! I sent you to retrieve what I wanted twice! First that idiocy on Monday and now this! You _failed me!_ Everyone person I sent to that shop will feel what it means to fail Lord Voldemort! Parkinson!"

A cloaked figure toward back of the room rose shakily. The figure moved forward slowly. Too slow: Harry felt the anger rise. "NOW!"

The figure quickened its steps and in a moment was kneeling before the dias. Hands came up and Harry recognized the turned-up nose of Pansy Parkinson and the same black hair on the woman before him. Her mother he surmised, but quickly repressed his own thoughts. It would not do to be found out.

"You are a failure! As is your husband. You renounced me by claiming the Imperius Curse and now you fail every mission given to you! Can you do nothing right, you stupid bitch?" The woman dropped her head. "You will see what fail means to those who bare my mark. _Crucio!_"

Harry shuddered, but Voldemort was much to anger to notice the extra presents in his head. Harry was vaguely aware that his own body was being wracked with this woman's pain. He knew he was probably screaming, but he had no control over it. The curse last for many minutes before the Dark Lord raised his wand.

"Pathetic. Bella, take her away. Take her Parkinson Hall and dump her there. And where is her husband?" Red eyes surveyed the room and Harry observed from behind them.

Another figure rose from the second row. "I am here, My Lord."

Voldemort sneered. "Such a coward that you would let your wife take the first punishment. I do not appreciate cowardice. It reflects poorly on your former house and on all my Death Eaters. Come forward." The man did as he was bid. Harry could see where Pansy got her mouth, with its fuller bottom lip and thin upper one. "_Crucio_." Voldemort shot the curse off lazily and the man dropped to the ground.

Merely a moment or two later, he lifted it, but Harry and Mr. Parkinson both found out soon enough that this was not a mercy. "You are an even greater disappointment then your spouse. In fact, I will make an example of you. This is what failure means. _Igneus Cruor!_"

It took Harry a moment to realize that this had been said in Parseltongue and still another moment to translate the Latin into English in his head, though once he had he recognized it from one of his summer lessons. By that time, the sickly yellow curse had struck home and Mr. Parkinson was on the stone floor, thrashing violently and screaming his throat raw. Not that that would matter very much, because, Harry knew, in a few moments we would be very dead. The curse was very old and very Dark. Ariadne had refused to give him that actually curse, not saying which ancient language it was in, but she had described the effects. They had been studying a couple spells in Pictish so he has assumed that was the language of the curse. He'd been wrong, obviously. He watched in horror was the blood of his classmate's father turned to lava in his veins and he began to melt from the inside out. Harry could feel the fire in his own blood, even though he was not in his own body. He knew that getting up tomorrow would be a bitch, but he was stuck here inside Voldemort's mind. He began to pray very quietly that someone managed to wake him up very soon.

"Take him away and show him to his wife." Voldemort's voice was amused and it made Harry vaguely ill. "Two more punishments, I think. Mr. Marcel Dupont, would please join me?" The sugary sweet tone of his voice was even more frightening, Harry thought, then the enraged snarls from before.

The young man next to where Bellatrix had been stood swiftly and pushed back his hood. "Milord." His voice was distinctly French and Harry thought he recognized the name from somewhere. Maybe Fourth Year?

"Yes, you have displeased me, my little French pet." Fear flashed through the man's eyes, follow by what Harry suspected was disgust, but it disappeared too fast to tell. The sleek brunette head bowed. Another Cruciatus, but this time the victim didn't drop or scream. Dupont went rigid, his mouth a hard thin line. He trembled slightly, but gave no other sign of his pain. Harry felt fascination take root in Voldemort's mind, cooling his anger just slightly. Who was this young Frenchman who could take an Unforgivable so easily?

By the time the curse was lift, a moment later, Harry had been awoken.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Harry!" He could hear the voice distantly but his mind was not working properly. He knew he should recognize it and yet he could not.

He did know then next voice that called however. "Erm-i-ne?" He mumbled in response.

"I'm here, Harry! We heard your screams all the way in the girls' dorms. Harry, what happned? Are you okay? Do you need—"

His brain clicked into place and, ignoring the newly felt pain, he sat blot upright. He startled everyone into silence. "I need to see Albus! And Severus! And Pansy Parkinson! Someone needs to get Pansy Parkinson! Now!"

He threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. Looking around the room, he spotted Neville. "Nev, go and get Professor Snape. His quarters are next to his office. There is a creepy landscape on the door. Tell him to get Pansy and bring her to Dumbledore immediately."

"Harry, I know wh—" Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"No, Herm. Go get Ari. You are the only one who knows where Coven Tower is. Bring her to Dumbledore too." She nodded sharply and the two exited at a run.

Harry reached up a hand and massaged his throat. It felt raw. Ron stood trembling in the corner, staring at Harry in horror. The raven-haired teen swiped his glasses off the bedside table, hoping that no one noticed that he could see without them, and left the room at a run. He reached the Headmaster's gargoyle in under ten minutes and gave the password. He opened the door at the top, shouting, "Albus! Albus! Are you awake?"

Phineus Nigellus let out a bark of laughter from the his sopt on the wall. "If he wasn't, he is now!"

Harry sneered at him. "Oh shut up, you pervert!"

"Harry! My boy, why on earth are you insulting my portraits at 2 o'clock in the morning? Have you had a vision?"

Harry spun to find Dumbledore in a garish lime green dressing gown. He blinked and shook his head. "Yes, Headmaster. I did. I sent Neville to get Severus and Pansy Parkinson and I sent Hermione for Ariadne." He blinked again. "Bollocks! I should have had her bring the whole Coven…Sorry for my language, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured him into a seat, taking his own behind his desk. Just as Harry sat, the door to the office burst open and Severus swept in. Even in a dressing gown, silk pajama pants, and carpet slippers the man had a remarkable presence. "Harry, are you well? Are you in need of a pain potion?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. I'm fine."

A voice from behind him snorted and said, "Don't believe him, Professor. He screamed himself raw. Of course, he needs a pain potion."

Harry scowled. "Hermione, I…Oh never mind there are more important things to deal with right now. Father, did you bring Pansy?"

Severus looked at him sharply, but nodded. He stepped aside to reveal the sleepy, but wide-eyed Slytherin girl in a green silk nightdress. Harry raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting.

Dumbledore gestured to the new chairs he conjured while the spoke and murmured. "Sit! Please! Tea?"

Everyone set about seating themselves, Neville and Ariadne included. Olympia entered behind the blonde, looking worried. Harry smiled briefly. "Good, I forgot to ask Hermione to get you too and the rest of the Coven."

Ariadne grinned. "We were both up talking, but the other three are sleeping. So, just us." Her expression changed. "Harry, are you all right? Hermione said you had some kind of vision?"

He nodded and turned to Pansy. "You are probably wondering why you are here. So is everyone else, actually." He paused jaw tight. "Pansy, I know you probably don't like me very much and I am truly sorry about what I am about to tell you. But…I have a connection to the Dark Lord through my scar. When he is very angry, as he was tonight, I sometimes get sucked through the link and into his mind. He…" Harry paused again and Severus handed him a pain potion. He sighed and swallowed it down.

"Potter, I'm sorry if I don't get it. Maybe I'm just tired, but why are you telling me this?" Pansy's pug nose was wrinkled in confusion and Harry thought it made her look like an adorable little puppy. He shook his head. Obviously, the lack of sleep and the pain were playing with his brain.

"You are aware that your parents are both Death Eaters?" She nodded. "Pansy, I'm really sorry. I am, but your…your father was killed tonight."

The girl paled visibly and swayed in her seat. "What?"

"V-The Dark Lord was very angry and he called your parents forward. He tortured your mother for a few minutes then killed your father. It was…very quick. He didn't feel any pain, if that helps you at all." Harry bit his tongue and kept his gaze focused on her, so as to not give away his lie. Hermione and Neville both knew that it wasn't true. They had heard his screams.

"Th-Thank y-you…I…yes." She choked. "And…And my mother?"

Harry tilted his head. "As far as I know, she is alive. He had her removed before he killed your father." Pansy nodded, her tears spilling over. "Both your parents were very brave, standing before to meet their fates, especially your mother. You look a lot alike."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry spotted Dumbledore slip a calming draught into her tea, before he pressed the cup into her hands. Olympia stood and moved to stand next to Pansy's chair.

"H-How could He k-kill one of His own?" She looked around the room with tears and confusion in her eyes. "I don't ever want to join that! I didn't before, but this just makes it all the clearer! He's a madman! Professor Dumbledore, please, help me and my mother! I—"

Dumbledore nodded sagely, but it was Harry who answered. "Pansy, don't worry. As soon as we can get your mother out of their, she can be brought to a safe-house and seen by a healer." He shot Ariadne a glance and she nodded. "You don't have to join anything."

Pansy nodded again and smiled at him gratefully. She took a long drink of her tea. Tears were still running down her face, but the draught appeared to be helping. "Potter, we were all wrong about you. Thank you for telling me all this."

Olympia put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'll make sure she gets back to her dorm alright. Ari, you better keep me informed. Harry, I hope you're feeling better in the morning."

Severus turned to his Slytherin. "Ms. Parkinson, you have my deepest condolences. I knew your father well and he was a fine man. Your mother, also is a remarkable woman. Have no doubt that she will recover from this ordeal."

The girl just nodded and left with Olympia. As soon as she was out of the room, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, you need to send someone to Parkinson Hall immediately. He sent Bellatrix there to bring her home. Hopefully, by the time whoever took her husband's body arrives as well the whole thing will have melted."

The headmaster nodded and scribbled a note, which he sent with Fawkes. Severus narrowed his eyes. "Explain that?"

"I lied to Pansy. Her father was not brave and he did not die painlessly. Voldemort cast the Igneus Cruor and killed him horribly. That's why you could hear me in the girls' dorms, Hermione."

She looked horrified. "Oh, Sweet Merlin! You feel everything he casts…"

Ariadne looked appalled. "All this to have an excuse to get single rooms? So not worth it!"

Harry shook his head. "It was, though. I could tell Pansy about her father. We could save her mother. I also have the name of another Death Eater. I think he might have a relative who went to Beauxbatons with Fleur. The man's name is Marcel Dupont. He can take to Cruciatus without moving for making a noise, but he's terrified."

Hermione nodded. "Fleur's best friend was called Colette Dupont. They were always together during the tournament."

Harry nodded. "I knew the name was familiar. Someone needs to tell her and the rest of their family that Marcel is in _way_ over his head."

Ariadne nodded. "I'll get their information from Bill."

"Also, the thing that they were after on Monday was in a shop somewhere in Hogsmeade. The thickest of the fighting was in front of a small curio shop I think. That's possibly the one he meant."

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes had faded. He nodded thoughtfully at Harry and said, "Well, my boy, I believe this is definitely an excuse for you to have your own room. It worked out nicely, giving us information and a excuse for relocating you."

Severus' face twisted into a sneer, but Harry laid a hand on his arm. "Yes, headmaster, you're right. No matter how much pain it caused me, it gave us valuable information."

Dumbledore sipped his tea. "The rooms I was going to have prepared for you and Miss Granger are no longer acceptable. If you do have a vision, those rooms are much too secluded. I'll have a new area set up closer to my office. I'll see what the house elves can do about a direct access doorway to either Coven Tower or Severus' rooms…or both. That way you'll be able to contact all of us rather quickly."

"Yes, headmaster."

They sat quietly for several more moments before the old man nodded again. "Good. Everything is settled. I'll send word in the morning if I find out any news about the Parkinsons. You were very mature tonight, Harry, and acquitted yourself admirably."

"Thank you, sir." Harry rose, recognizing the dismissal.

The other stood with him and bid Dumbledore good night. As soon as the reached the hallway below, Severus turned and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "What were you thinking, you idiot boy?" He shook Harry for emphasis, before releasing him to pace. "You purposefully neglected to raise your primary shields before retiring for the night so that Old Sod would have a legitimate reason to give you a private room? Have you gone insane? Do you not comprehend the damage you could have caused!?"

Harry stood silently watching his father rant. When it seemed as though he had finally wound down some minutes later, Harry said, "I get that you're worried about me and how much control Albus has of me, but, Father, what I said to him was true. I'm glad I did this, even if it hurt me. Pansy wouldn't have known and no one deserves that. Her mother might even have died. Would you have her orphaned to spare me a few moments pain?"

Severus actually growled. "Yes! Yes, I would! And it was not a few moments pain! I know you feel what the victim of the curse experiences and I have seen that curse used! I… You could have gone insane! You could have died!"

Severus was staring at Harry now in a sort of helpless horror, his usual composure totally gone. Ariadne snorted. "Im not sure he didn't. Go mental, that is. Harry, what on earth were you thinking? Agreeing to this in the first place!"

Harry hung his head slightly. "Alright, so the actual idea was probably not a good one and maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I would apologize because I'm not sorry I did it." He looked up defiantly at them both. Hermione, at his side, just shook her head and watched him in resigned indulgence.

Severus sighed and Ariadne prused her lips. "I think Severus should make you help him in his potions' lab, cleaning up and such this Saturday evening."

Harry scratched the back on his neck and looked shiftily around. "Um…" He cringed. "I can't do that."

Ariadne turned a sharp eye on him. She reminded him briefly of his Head of House. "Uh…because Ekantika already gave me a detention then?"

Severus glared at him. "What pray tell did you do _on the first day back_ that warranted a detention?"

Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He looked just like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar…_or in the case of a wizarding family, the jar of ice mice or some other ridiculous food,_ Hermione thought. "Heh, I may have possibly been fighting with Malfoy? But he started it!"

Severus continued to glare, but Ariadne grinned. "Oh really?"

The Potions' Master pinched the bridge of his nose. "By fighting, do you mean the usual hexing and jinxing or have the two of you graduated to fisticuffs, like common hooligans?"

Ariadne turned to hi, eyebrows somewhere in her hairline. "Did you honestly just say hooligans? How old _are _you, because you sound like my mother! The question you want to ask is," She turned to Harry, who was grinning at them now. "Which one of you beat the shit out of the other, you sneaky little brat? I know you weren't going to tell Severus about this so don't even try to deny it!"

Harry's smirk vanished and he looked sullen. "Oh, alright. I slammed him against a wall! But he called Ginny and Hermione and Cho horrible things! I—"

"The two of you need to work out your differences or one day soon you will accidentally kill him. Do you have any idea how difficult it will be to explain _that_ to the Board of Governors? Never mind Lucius."

Harry looked at him incredulously, before every started laughing. Severus just glowered at them all. When they quieted, he said, "Well, We shall decide how to deal with this in the morning. Both of you, go sleep!"

"Separately!" Ariadne added, causing both teens to blush brightly. Harry was muttering under his breath about annoying blondes as he and Hermione moved to obey Severus' command.

Severus sighed. "Why did I every think I might actually be an acceptable father to him?"

Ariadne huffed. "Oh come off it! You are a good father and it's not like you had tons of practice! Come on. He's not the only one who needs sleep. Also, I really don't feel like getting the third degree from the girls, so I'm bunking with you tonight."

A smile touched the corners of Severus' mouth. "As you wish."

###########

The next morning was much too early and much too bright for Harry, who had a horrible headache. He groaned as he sat up, clucking his head. Almost immediately, Neville was by his side. "Are you alright? Did you have another vision?"

"No, Nev. Just the left over from the first one. But thanks for asking. You were a great help last night." Harry offered him a tired smile.

"Thanks, Harry. That's means a lot to me. Are you excited for the first day of classes?" Neville winked.

Harry groaned again. "No! Gods, No. I don't even want to contemplate what my schedule will look like! Especially with all the extra prefect duties and Quidditch captain stuff and the DA will be starting up. Jeesh! Just AK me now."

Neville laughed. "Well, you better get up anyway. Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes."

Harry swore loudly and jumped up, promptly clutching his head. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late!"

Neville frowned at him as he rushed around the room getting his stuff together. "What are you going to be late for?"

As Harry disappeared into the bathroom for a shower, he called, "I've got a meeting about my vision this morning before breakfast. Shit! Can you tell Herm I'm coming?"

Neville nodded at the closed door and left, chuckling to himself. Ten minutes later Harry, freshly showered and looking much healthier, emerged from the bathroom and snatched his school bag before rushing out the door. Hermione was waiting impatiently at the foot of the boys' stairs. "Where are you been?"

Harry panted slightly. "Come on! I made up late!"

She rolled her eyes and they left for the headmaster's office.

Down in the dungeons, Ariadne was going through a similar routine. She finished her shower in record time. Wrapped only in an over-large towel, she stumbled into Severus' living room. "I'm going to make us late for the meeting and I don't have any clothes! What a disaster my first day of teaching is going to be! I'm useless!"

She looked about ready to cry and Severus watched her in alarm. "Ariadne, you are not going to be useless. Simply floo to the Tower and get dressed, then floo to the headmaster's office. I will meet you there. You will be fine!"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I can do this. Okay."

She disappeared into the floor with a flash of green flames. She came out the other side, coughing and cursing wizarding travel. Ariadne brushed the soot off her shoulders and looked up to find Remus and Sirius staring at her and Olympia laughing uproariously. She turned her bet death glare on the trio. "One word. One fucking word and I will curse you all into oblivion! I swear to the Goddess, one fucking word…"

Olympia's laughter trailed off and she made a zipping motion at her mouth. Ariadne took a step forward to go upstairs when a voice from the practice hall stopped her. "Ari, what are you doing flooing in a towel? You know what happened last time you did that! I'm sure Sirius and Remus would enjoy the show, but the rest of us don't really want to see you naked! Why did Severus transfigure you a robe or something?"

Aurelia stood in the doorway grinning like a fool. The two men in question burst into laughter and Ariadne made good in her promise. She cursed the lot of them and disappeared up the staircase, calling back, "If you're really nice to me, I might take the silencer off before your first classes. But only maybe!"

The four were still in the same places she'd left them when she emerged from the stairway ten minutes later. She was wearing, instead of a towel, a pale lilac silk blouse and a matching silk skirt in a Persian indigo. Her stilettos were the same shade as her blouse. Over it all she wore her Coven work robes, left open. She raised an eyebrow at the group and snorted. "Fine. I'll remove it, but I _told _you! Finite Incantatem."

Olympia immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Ariadne rolled her eyes. "We do not have time for this. Close your mouths. Olympia and I are almost late for a meeting. Come on, Oly."

The brunette glared at her, but followed her into the floo. The two women emerged on the other side and found the room already full. Harry grinned at them tiredly. "I wasn't the latest person, so Severus can't yell at me! Thanks!"

Ariadne laughed. "Well, it's his fault anyway that I was late!"

Severus looked scandalized. "Indeed? I fail to see in what way that is true."

Olympia grinned. "Actually, it's Aurelia's fault that she was late. If she had commented on how Ari stumbled out of the floo wearing only a towel, then Ari wouldn't have hexed us and no one would be late, except Harry."

Harry's grin broadened and Hermione tried to hide a smirk behind her hand. Pansy, eyes red from crying, was looking dazed and not a little shocked. Harry said, "Well, only a towel, huh? Then it is Severus' fault that you were late."

The man in question turned a death glare on Harry. "Mr. Potter, that is entirely—"

Ariadne snorted. "Oh shut up, Severus! I think we are all scaring this poor Slytherin of yours. Harry, stop provoking people or I will take over your detention this weekend myself! Hermione, stop smirking or I will bring up the cozy little embrace I all the Coven found you in on Monday night. Olympia, sit down and stop making things worse or I will re-hex you! Albus, may we begin?" She sat primly in her chair and surveyed the room. Everyone, but the Potions' Master, looked properly chastened. Severus just looked slightly sullen.

Albus twinkled. "Of course, my dear. First, as I am sure Ms. Parkinson is very anxious to know, Mrs. Parkinsons was found promptly, last evening, and brought to a secure location."

Severus raised a brow. "Headquarters, I presume?"

The Headmaster nodded. "You are correct, as ever, Severus. Yes, she was brought to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A healer was called in and she is recovering nicely. There will be no lasting damage." Pansy choked back a relieved sob. "She was able to give us some very valuable information about the whereabouts of a few key hide-outs of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore surveyed the room with a heavy gaze.

Severus nodded briefly. "Yes, I imagine that when He realized Lucius and I were both lost to him, he relocated some of his more… crucial equipment and laboratories."

The Headmaster nodded. "However, the real reason I am giving this information to all of you is not part of the good that came from last night. Rather, Mrs. Parkinsons also informed me that Voldemort is receiving information directly from inside the school," Harry snorted at this, but quieted at Ariadne's sharp look. "But not, as you would assume, from Slytherin House. Instead, she seemed to believe that the information was coming directly out of Gryffindor Tower."

They all gaped at him, except for Severus whose face was deceptively blank. Hermione, frowned and said, "You're joking?"

The headmaster shook his head. "Sadly, no, I am not. This place you both in a very dangerous position, as it is possible, in fact likely, the spy is from your year. Girl or boy, the person is most likely in one of your dormitories."

Harry's eyes widened. "Neville! Sir, It was perfectly clear to everybody in our dorm last night that Neville was helping me and from a conversation we had last night before bed, I'd think that they all know that Neville knows more about what's going on then he should!"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Should we perhaps move Mr. Longbottom as well?"

Olympia spoke for the first time since the serious discussion had begun. "Sir, I think it's probably best. Isolating them would probably alert the rest of the school that something was going on, but it wouldn't really tell anyone anything. If students from different dorms were suddenly relocated, I think it would through off the focus."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is a very good point. In light of this, I think it would be… prudent for Ms. Parkinson to be removed from the Slytherin dormitory.

I had taken the liberty of setting up, rather then a suite of rooms for Harry and Ms. Granger, a wing similar to Coven Tower to accommodate the extra practice rooms and duel room. I can easily have the castle add more rooms for Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Parkinsons. If it is deemed necessary, more rooms can be added, should circumstances arise. Ms. Parkinson, will that be acceptable to you?"

Pansy nodded, tears welling in her eyes again. She was looking just a little overwhelmed. "Th-Thank you, headmaster. I a-appreciate it."

"Should we perhaps relocate students from another House as well, one that is not so at the center of this war?" Dumbledore's eyes had regained some of the twinkle that was lost in speaking of the Gryffindor spy.

Harry bit his lip. "I would suggest Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. They will probably end up as targets, especially if there are any of Voldemort's people in another House. Hermione, Neville, and I were shut up with them the entire trainride here. I used that special silencer but I didn't disillusion the room." He looked sheepish.

Dumbledore smile beneficently. "Indeed, my boy. You are correct. Their association with you and with other key players in this war would point to their relocation. Especially after the… rather less then complimentary newspaper article about Ms. Chang. I will have all three contacted and informed of the new arrangements."

Hermione smiled. "Headmaster, I'm sure I'll be in Advanced Runes with Luna, I can always tell her after class."

Harry sat up straight. "I can tell Neville at breakfast and I could tell Cho as well. I'm sure no one would think that was odd, since everyone knows we dated this summer."

Severus rolled his eyes. The old man nodded again. "After classes and before dinner, I will have Dobby show you your new rooms. The Password is currently Godric's Heir. Additional classes for you two Gryffindors will begin next week." Dumbledore looked around and then glanced at his desk. "Harry, it seems as though Fang has vanished. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you maybe gather a few people and look around the edge of the forest. I have a new home set up for him and his new owner is anxious to take him."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Albus. Hermione and I already went out to the hut, but it was empty. I mean, literally. There was barely anything in there. I couldn't even find his umbrella. It seems to have gone missing."

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, odd. Well, thank you for checking. I have neglected to do so."

Hermione spoke. "It was very odd, Professor. There was something very wrong there. Harry sealed it so none of the students would go in and have something bad happen to them. But, breakfast has already started and we're supposed to be getting out schedules this morning…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, of course. Hurry along to your meal and enjoy your first day."

With several mumbled thank yous and a derisive glare from Severus, the entire group exited.

**Igneus Cruor means Burning Blood.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	43. Of Rooms

**College sucks away my soul and my brain and all my time. therefore Posting as you probably noticed will be EXTREMELY erratic. here is the last full chapter i have written. I hope to finish the next chapter before the week of Halloween. I'm reall sorry about the long gap and I hope you are all still reading!**

**Last Chapter…**

Hermione spoke. "It was very odd, Professor. There was something very wrong there. Harry sealed it so none of the students would go in and have something bad happen to them. But, breakfast has already started and we're supposed to be getting out schedules this morning…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, of course. Hurry along to your meal and enjoy your first day."

With several mumbled thank yous and a derisive glare from Severus, the entire group exited.

**Chapter 41 – Of Rooms**

The noise in the Great Hall, after the quiet emptiness of the summer, was deafening. Even the Welcoming Feast the night before had been mellow compared to the din that Harry, Pansy and Hermione were blasted with when they entered the Hall. Behind them, Severus had a sour look on his face and Ariadne was scowling. Olympia looked serene, a smile spreading across her face.

"Why the hell do you look so happy? It's like a wind tunnel in here. I can't hear myself think!" Ariadne muttered sullenly, out the corner of her mouth.

Olympia just continued to smile. They seated themselves at the High Table and Olympia said, "Have I congratulated you yet on finally laying him?"

Ariadne choked on her pumpkin juice. "It was you! I'm going to kill you!" Her face was bright red when she turned to glare at the brunette. "You were just waiting for the perfect moment to bring that up weren't you?"

"To bring up what? You mean that I heard you two having sex in your bedroom? That I know you showed him your scars? That I really didn't need to know that you were that vocal during sex?" Olympia let her fork dangle from her fingers tips and raised an eyebrow.

Ariadne's face was now very pale. Her hand flew to her chest, resting on the scars just under her breasts. "You know I really dislike talking about them. Why did you feel the need to bring it up now?"

"I thought you needed to remember that night. You look like you could use a confidence boost. We are all perfectly capable of teaching our subjects. We'll be fine. You'll be fine!"

Ariadne took a deep breath and blew it out through her nose. "Ok, alright. Yeah. Fine. Okay."

Olympia grinned and turned back to her food. Down at the Gryffindor table Harry was sitting in between Neville and Seamus. Hermione was across from them, trying to explain to a first year exactly how classes work at Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he watched her. Ron was down the other end of the table talking quietly with Dean. It was obvious from the mutters up and down the table that people had noticed the trios split, but Harry ignored the whispers. He turned to watch as McGonagall made her way up the isle, handing out schedules.

When she reached him, she looked at him over her spectacles. "You, Mr. Potter, have the most ridiculous schedule I've seen in many, many years." She shot an accusing look at Hermione.

Harry groaned and took the sheet of paper. Glancing over it, he groaned louder. "It's not my fault, Professor! Blame the Summer Coven and Professor Snape! It's _all_ their fault."

She pursed her lips and glanced sharply over her shoulder at the head table. Then she nodded and moved away. Hermione finally turned hr attention on people in her own year and grabbed his schedule from his hand. Reading it, her eyes widened. "Harry, I…this is worse then third year. How can you do this?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She amended. "I mean when will you have time for your homework?"

Harry shrugged and finished his breakfast. "I'll make time…not literally, though!" Hermione laughed softly and hand the paper back. He turned to Neville. "So, Nev, you know how I told you about getting my own room yesterday?"

Neville nodded and stuffed some muffin in his mouth. Harry continued, "Well, it's going to be more then just me. Dumbledore is giving you a room in this new wing he is setting up. It's a kind of pet project of his." Harry winked and gave Neville a look that clearly said 'I will explain later.' Neville nodded and motioned for him to continue. "He's taking a couple of students from a certain houses and placing us all together. Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Luna and Cho from Ravenclaw, and Hermione, you, and I from Gryffindor."

Neville frowned. Harry was obviously up to something, but if he wanted to use this as a cover, Neville figured he ought to go along. He asked the obvious question. "Why no Hufflepuffs?"

Harry grinned. "Even Dumbledore is not crazy enough to house Hufflepuffs with Slytherins. I think he's looking for a second person from Slytherin to add, but I'm not sure."

"Okay…wait, did you say Hermione, you, and _me_?" Neville's eyes suddenly bugged out.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I did. I'll explain it more in detail this afternoon, but We have to meet here after classes end today and Dobby will show us our new rooms. I have to go tell Cho."

Harry stood and made his way down the hall, calling out to the raven-haired girl who had just arisen from the Ravenclaw table. He caught up with her and they exited the hall together. Harry gave her the same explanation that he'd given Neville and the same 'later' look. He left her smiling after him and headed up to the classroom that had been given to Ariadne and Olympia for their fencing class. He felt Hermione appear at his elbow and grinned.

They were the last to arrive for the class, which was mixed houses because of its size. Harry noted immediately that Hermione was the only girl. Draco Malfoy and the Zabini kid were skulking in a corner and a couple of Ravenclaw boys from their year were also standing talking. Cormac McLaggan, a Gryffindor seventh year, was leaning against the wall. He waved to Harry and Hermione when they entered the room. Harry nodded at him. Other then the five, the room was empty. Harry frowned. "Herm, why are there so few students?"

Hermione smiled ruefully. "These are all purebloods. Fencing is taught traditional as part of the pureblood education for males, which is probably why they are all here. This is the advanced class."

Harry nodded and looked around again. This time he spotted Ariadne and Olympia standing side by side in a doorway at the far end of the classroom. He half-smiled and waved. Olympia cleared her throat. "Alright you lot, since this is the advanced class lets see what you can do before we even think of beginning anything. If you are well trained enough, we can have the headmaster fix your schedule to put you in a lower class if you want to continue."

There was a quiet murmur of indignant mumbled. Ariadne fixed them with a very cold stare. "It is up to us to decide whether you make the cut or not. If you can't keep up today, Professor Ourania and I are the ones who get to kick out of class, not you previous tutors or yourselves. I don't care how good you think you are."

Zabini sneered. "And what qualifies you to make that call?"

Ariadne tilted her head back and gave him a look that would have given even Severus paused. The boy's eyes dropped to the ground but he didn't retract his question. "Besides that fact that we are your teachers, I have held the title of Rank 1 in fencing and physical dueling in the world. Olympia also holds a very high ranking. Kindly do not question me abilities again."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that's never a good idea. She gets really scary when you do that."

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow. "More 'scary' then she is right now, you mean?" His voice was deceptively neutral.

Harry laughed. "Oh, hell yeah! You do not want to see her break out the wandless magic."

"Language, Potter!" Olympia snapped, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Professor. If it's any consolation, you're scary too."

Olympia pressed her lips together in an attention to suppress her smile. "Thank you. Now, We already know where Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are in regards to skill. So, each of you will be going against on of them with staves so that we can assess your skills."

Malfoy sneered, but managed to refrain from comment. He eyed the High Priestess warily. She smiled broadly at him and his gaze slid away. "Malfoy, you pair with Harry and…Mr. McLaggan, is it? You an pair with Hermione for the first round."

Ariadne dropped her outer robes over the back of the only chair in the room and conjured four staves. She tossed them lightly to each participant and gave the count. Olympia watched Hermione spar and Ariadne circled Malfoy and Harry.

Both boys were in fighting stances, circling slowly and watching for weakness. After several moments, Harry darted in and swung his stave up, aiming for Malfoy's right ear. It was blocked and the bout began in earnest. Ariadne was very impressed with the improvement Harry had made from the beginning of his tutoring. It was easier to see now that he was fighting someone he was not so familiar with and who he did not like very much. Malfoy was the inferior dueler, but he was good enough to keep Harry on his toes. After several moments, Harry managed to disarm the blonde boy, though he took a sharp blow to the hip for his efforts.

Ariadne nodded and summoned both weapons. "Very good! Harry you have improved a great deal since the beginning of your training. You are progressing much faster then I'd hoped. Malfoy…I'm sorry, may I call you Draco? Calling you by your last name makes me feel as though I was talking with your father, who I am not certain likes me very much."

Draco nodded once, but looked curious. Harry raised a eyebrow and pursed his lips. Severus had told him the story of the first time Lucius had met the Summer Coven. "That tends to happen when you threaten someone with great fistfuls of Black Magician's Fire. I mean, it's not very endiring is it?"

Ariadne sneered at him. "Well, Lucius started it! He was being absolutely horrible to me! I can't help it if I get angry with people treatment as an inferior because I'm a woman!"

Harry laughed. "You taught him a lesson not to be sexist and now you're just pouting, Ari."

Olympia rolled her eyes. "Children! And that means you as well, Ariadne Aureus! This is not the time for this discussion and in case you forgot, Harry Potter, you are supposed to address us with respect."

"I can call you Oly with great respect." Harry's eyes danced as he dodged that curse she flung at him. "You'll have to be faster then that, old lady."

Olympia narrowed her eyes. "I will have you know that yo— That Ariadne is older then I am by at least a year! Old lady indeed. If you hadn't already earned yourself a detention with weekend, I'd give you one myself!"

Harry groaned. "Why does everyone know about this already!? And why does everyone want to give me detention!"

"Because you deserve it, Harry. Now shush and let the girls teach!" Hermione swatted the back of his head. He sighed dramatically and his shoulders slumped.

Malfoy snorted and whisper. "Whipped!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get over it, ferret. You know you're jealous."

Malfoy choked and Olympia called a halt to the conversation again. "Enough!" Everyone froze and looked at her. "Mr. McLaggan, you are not skilled enough for this advanced course. If you wished to continue, speak to the headmaster about being placed in a lower level. You may have the rest of the period to do with as you wish."

The girls had Harry and Hermione test the remaining three. Terry Boot was more skilled that Harry, but he was not as quick. When they had finished the class size remained at six. Ariadne surveyed the class. "Alright, we'll give you a demonstration of what you are working toward."

Olympia shed her robes to show her normal dueling attire, ie spandex. Ariadne removed her shoes, skirt, and blouse, leaving her in a pair of black leggings and an exercise bra. With a wave of her wand, the weapons cabinet appeared and they removed their choices. The students watched in awe as the bout lasted most of the remaining twenty minutes of class.

Panting slightly, Ariadne and Olympia explained the goals of the semester and dismissed them all. Harry waved to Hermione, as she hurried down the hall, heading for her NEWT level History of Magic class. As his private lesson did not restart until the following week, he was free for the period. Not having to face Lucius Malfoy this early in the morning was just a bonus.

The rest Harry's day passed rather quickly. Magical Protection, which he had after lunch on Thursdays was definitely and interesting class, but, of course, Harry always thought Remus was an excellent teacher. Potions, with his father, was a novel experience. He was no longer treated like the reason for every bad thing that ever happened. However, the other students noticed this new tolerance that Snape seemed to have developed for the bain of his existence. He was not by any means favored like Severus' Slytherins, but he was no longer the center of his negative attention.

Although, Neville remained his least favorite student, possibly of all time, he was no longer taking Potions so Severus had to redirect his ire. Without Harry to fall back on, he attacked the lone Hufflepuff in the class, Sally-Anne Perks. Harry sighed and shook his head. The man had not come to any kind of realization as to his teaching methods and Harry was in no place to tell him how horrible he was being to most of his students. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look.

At dinner, Harry dropped into his seat, exhausted after his interrupted sleep and long day of classes. Hermione sat down across from him, with Neville to his right and Seamus to his left. "Herm, did you tell Luna about Dumbledore's pet project yet?"

Hermione nodded. Seamus pouted. "I can't believe you lot are leaving me with Ron! I mean I know Dean is there as well, but Ron was just been awful, since we got back, which I know was yesterday, but even a DAY of it is too much! I know he lost his sister, but he's just angry and sullen and basically all round miserable. I'm sick of it already!"

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, Seamus. I didn't realized that you felt—"

The Irishman huffed. "Oh never mind, Harry. Don't go feeling guilty 'cuase of me! I was just complaining. And plus, with you not in the dorm, all I'll have to look at is the pictures from EW and the real thing is sooo much prettier!" Seamus grinned lecherously at him.

Harry went bright red and coughed on a swallow of pumpkin juice. When he caught his breath, he mumbled, "Um…I'm sorry?"

Seamus just laughed and slapped him on the back. "S'alright, mate. I don't think Dean would like it too much, my ogling other boys anyway." He winked again, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

The rest of the meal was filled with raucous laughter and loud teasing. Harry finally shot a glance at the Slytherin Table. Pansy was sitting next to Malfoy. Her chocolate eyes downcast and red-rimmed, though she wasn't crying. She also wasn't eating. Harry frowned. No one at the table was talking to the grieving girl, although Malfoy was shooting her worried looks when he thought no one was looking.

Harry stood and made his slow way across the hall. As he approached the Slytherin table, the conversation level in the room dropped. He walked calmly around the table and, when he reached Pansy's side, he knelt next to her. "Hey, Pansy. Are you doing okay?"

She looked up form her plate, startled to find Harry suddenly at her side. "Yes, Potter. Why are you here?" Her voice was not snide or mocking, simply confused. She turned in her seat to watch him, but flicked glances at her Housemates.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You had a horrible shock and a tragic loss. You seemed a bit lost from where I was sitting. I don't remember if I told you this, but I really am sorry for your loss."

Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over. "Thank you." She whispered.

He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her back. She choked back a sob and threw herself into his arms. Harry's eyes widened and he met Malfoy's gaze over the now openly sobbing girl's head. The whole hall was deadly silent. Draco's grey eyes were widened as well. Pansy was mumbling in Harry's ear and he ran a soothing hand over her back. "Thank you so much for helping to save my mother. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I ever said about you! You're everything good in a Gryffindor. Thank you so much. I'm sorry. I had a letter from Mother and she says she's alright and I c-can't believe my father is gone and I'm sorry for making fun of your dead parents because now I understand how you feel and—"

"Pansy!" Harry said softly into her hair, stemming the tide of words. "Pansy, it's fine. You're going to be alright. Your mother is fine and healthy now and she's safe. You're safe too, now. I'll make sure you are. It's going to be okay."

These words, rather then soothing her, started a fresh burst of crying. Harry felt just a little lost. He continued rubbing her back and helped her stand up. "How about we go see those new rooms Dumbledore was talking about. You can have a bit of a lie down. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

She curled into his chest to hide her face and continued to weep, more softly now, soaking his shirt. Panic clearly in his eyes, He looked helplessly at Hermione and Neville, who were both laughing softly at his expression. The Hall erupted into noise as soon as Harry and Pansy passed into the Entrance Hall. Malfoy sat, stunned. The whole of Slytherin House was looking rather shocked at this turn of events. Severus sat at the Head Table, face carefully blank and lips pursed. Ariadne, Aurelia and Olympia were trying unsuccessfully to swallow their laughter. Isoko Merely raised her eyebrows and turned to Ariadne. "I believe that would be your influence on the boy."

This destroyed what little control the three Coven members had. They burst into laughter and Ekantika watched them worriedly. She leaned closer to Remus and muttered, "Why is it so funny?"

Remus smiled. "Well, Harry is a Gryffindor and Pansy is a Slytherin. Never the twain shall meet. Except of course, when Lily Evans befriended Severus. That was the last pairing that mixed those two particular houses. And now, Harry is following in his father's footsteps, where he used to follow in James' footsteps and hate every Slytherin he met."

Ekantika's gaze flicked to Severus seated rigidly at the end of the table and she smiled broadly. "Well, yes. I can see the humor now. Harry better not get that Slytherin girl pregnant is all I have to say."

Remus choked and then laughed loudly. "You definitely have a way with words, Eka."

Down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Neville rose. Hermione beckoned to Cho and Luna and the four exited the Great Hall together. Pansy and Harry were waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. Pansy's face was still hidden in Harry shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. "We were waiting for you lot, before we called for Dobby."

Hermione nodded and called for the elf. _Excitable little menace_, Harry thought fondly when the creature appeared. His eyes went round when he spotted Harry standing with the Slytherin girl in his arms. "The Great Harry Potter, sir, is calling for Dobby! Dobby is being so proud! The Great Harry Potter, sir, is being a wonderful Master because he is good to everyone even nasty mean Slyth'rines!"

"Dobby! Stop!" The elf fell silent, cringing back. "Do not insult Pansy, she going through a difficult time." He eyed the little creature, who nodded vigorously and opened his mouth, no doubt intending to pour forth apologies with no end. "It's fine, Dobby. Really, you didn't know and I'm sure most of them aren't very nice to you, especially Malfoy, but Dobby didn't the headmaster want you to show us something?"

Dobby's ears flapped as he nodded violently. "Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is to be showing yous to the new rooms in the Great and Special new Wing! Dobby is to be cleaning the Special and Great New wing with Winky. Dobby is showing yous there now!"

He turned and began to walk down the hall. They followed him. Two floors up and several half staircases later, the small group stood in front of the large portrait of four people. The two men and two women stood as they approached and waited. Harry eyed the picture for a minute. "Hmm, I think they are the founders."

"Indeed, young man, that was a wonderfully astute observation. You must be top in your year." The taller, thinner man sneered. He was all in black and his long dark hair fell in front of his face, obscuring his features.

"Why thank you, Lord Slytherin. Your praise means a great deal to the Heir of the House of Gryffindor I am sure." Harry smirked at the man.

The other man in the portrait laughed and slapped Slytherin on the back, nearly sending him tumbling. "Good show, boy. It's a pleasure to see that my Heir can hold his own against such an old snark as Sal here."

Harry grinned, "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, Gryffindor, and Evans as well as heir to the house of Black, and these are my friends," he gesture to each in turned. "Luna Lovegood, Heir to the House of Ravenclaw." She smiled dreamily and nodded. "Neville, secondary heir to the House of Gryffindor and Lord of the House of Longbottom." Neville gave a small half-bow. "Cho…" He trailed off and looked at her.

She smiled. "Heir to the Chang Family of Shandong."

Harry smiled at her. "Right, and this is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our age according to more people then I'm going to list. And last but not least, the girl who refuses to look at anyone is Pansy…"

The girl in question pulled her face away from Harry's chest, but did not move out of his embrace. She scrubbed her face and said, "Pansy Parkinsons, heir to the House of Parkinson and secondary heir to the House of Bulstrode."

Gryffindor and Slytherin both bowed deeply. The two women, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, curtsied. Ravenclaw, a tall, slim woman with long black hair, smiled kindly. "It is a pleasure to meet such a fine group of young men and women. We will be guarding the entrance to your rooms. They are not password protected, but instead each of you are keyed into the wards. The headmaster had also added himself and a number of the staff."

Hermione and Harry shared a look. "Let me guess, Ariadne, Aurelia, Ekantika, Isoko, Olympia, Severus, Remus, and Sirius?"

Hufflepuff, who was shorter and had a round happy face, nodded with a raised eyebrow. She reminded Harry of Hannah Abbott and he wondered if there was a family connection. "Yes, young Lord, you are correct."

Slytherin narrowed his eyes. "Did you say Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered what Lucius had told him about his heritage. "Um, yes, I did, Lord Slytherin. And please, all of you call us by our first names. I hate being called Lord or whatever. It's much too formal."

Slytherin looked suspicious, but he frame swung forward and they were able to enter. Dobby disappeared with a soft pop. The room that met their eyes was in a mellow shade of lilac. Harry smirked at the obvious absence of House colors. It was large and sunlight spilled in the high windows. There were desks against one wall and couches around the fireplace. A chess table with chairs near the center of the room. Armchairs were scattered across the room. Directly in front of them, a wide staircase split and curled in opposite directions.

Both the right and left stairway ended in a doorway. Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione said, "I'm going to hazard a guess that one is our rooms and the other is the practice rooms. Yes?"

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. What should we look at first?"

Pansy sniffed very quietly. "Do you think we could look at the rooms first? I think I'd like to lie down."

Harry nodded and led them up the left staircase. "Let's try this first."

He opened the doorway onto a corridor. Doors lined it, each baring a name. "Looks like we were right. Come on." He opened the first door, labeled Neville Longbottom. The room inside was done in soft earthy tones. Neville went in to inspect it and waved them on without him. Harry smiled. "I have the feeling we're going to have to look at the other doorway another time."

They all nodded, moving away to look at their rooms. At the far end of the hallway, across from Harry's room was a blank door. Hermione frowned at it. "I guess this is what Dumbledore meant by 'added as needed', but we don't need it."

Harry just shook his head. "Leave it, Herm. He's crazy. You know that."

Hermione nodded and disappeared into her room, which was painted a light aqua color. Harry saw Pansy into her room, made sure she was alright, and went to inspect his own. Opening the door, he laughed. _Well, it looks like Christmas in here_, he thought ruefully. The bedding was a patterned mix of silver and gold. The wood of the furniture was dark, but the rug and drapes were red and green. He rolled his eyes. "Slytherin and Gryffindor. I hope the castle did this and not Dumbledore." He muttered to himself.

Even though it was very early and he hadn't done any of his work for the next day, Harry stripped down to his boxers and fell into bed. The nightmares from the night before had left him more drained then he'd wanted to admit and sleep sounded like the nicest thing in the world. Moments later, he slipped into dreamland with a contented smile on his face. His friends were all safe, at least for the moment.


	44. Of Returns

**I am horribly sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus for this story. I've had a bit of a horrible year, with two deaths in my family and several injuries. Not to mention school, AmeriCorps, and all the rest of the shit that is my life. I am really sorry. I will try to keep updates at least semi-regular. Probably not as frequent as they were before, but regular all the same. Maybe 2-ish weeks? At least until I have a back log of chapters. I still have to finish the novel I started during NaNoWriMo and revise it before July. So. **

**Hope you enjoy and remember most of this chapter was written recently and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. **

**Also, yes, Harry has been crying a lot lately. It will stop. I promise. This is not to say he won't ever cry again (because he 100% absolutely will). **

**Last Chapter…**

Harry saw Pansy into her room, made sure she was alright, and went to inspect his own. Opening the door, he laughed. _Well, it looks like Christmas in here_, he thought ruefully. The bedding was a patterned mix of silver and gold. The wood of the furniture was dark, but the rug and drapes were red and green. He rolled his eyes. "Slytherin and Gryffindor. I hope the castle did this and not Dumbledore." He muttered to himself.

Even though it was very early and he hadn't done any of his work for the next day, Harry stripped down to his boxers and fell into bed. The nightmares from the night before had left him more drained then he'd wanted to admit and sleep sounded like the nicest thing in the world. Moments later, he slipped into dreamland with a contented smile on his face. His friends were all safe, at least for the moment.

**Chapter 42 – Of Returns**

The next day, Friday, all classes were suspended. It was the day of Hagrid's formal burial. By the time the service began, Harry's eyes were already rimmed in red and Fang had not reappeared. During the speeches, given by the headmaster and several of Hagrid's old classmates, Harry stood with Hermione and Pansy, who insisted that she be by his side, as he had for her during her public breakdown the day before. They stood with the teachers, Ariadne and Severus, side by side, were holding hands behind Harry's back. His figure shielded the small comfort from the rest of those present. The student body was mostly silent during the service, although several of the younger Slytherins shifted restlessly.

Harry kept his head bowed, hiding his tears. Pansy slipped her arm around his waist and Hermione gripped his hand in hers. He was surprised by the comfort the Slytherin girl offered him, but he supposed she felt indebted to him. Hermione was as always his rock. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Ron's red-eyed, confused glare. He ignored it in favor of the words that were spoken.

Everyone gasped softly when Professor Sinistra stepped forward to speak. She laid a trembling hand on the wooden casket. "I met Hagrid…" She paused to choke back a sob. "Hagrid was the first person I truly met at Hogwarts. I was small and frightened and even though he was almost the same age as I was, he towered over me. I remember his smile without the beard and how quickly he offered his friendship. He was persecuted and bullied because of what he was and it was wrong. He was ever an innocent, until the day he was struck down by the evil of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am ashamed to have ever known the Dark Lord as a youth and I wish dearly that everyone person could be like Hagrid always was: fiercely loyal, honorable, funny, caring, and kind. He was a giant among men, even if you discount his heritage. I will miss him always and the world is just a little bit dimmer now that he is gone. Requiescas In Pace, Hagrid."

She was dashing tears from her face as she hurried away from the casket, pushing frantically through the crowd. Harry looked sharply at Hermione, who's eyes were wide. "I think we just received a piece of our puzzle, Hermione." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She nodded, her gaze still trailing after the fleeing teacher. The remainder of the ceremony was filled with tears and kind words, but no more information was brought to light. Hagrid's body was given into the warm embrace of the earth and the gathered crowd dispersed.

Harry pulled Hermione away to check once again for Fang, leaving Pansy, Neville, Luna, and Cho to retreat to their new common room and hopefully not kill one another. The hut, as they approached it, was deserted as before. It looked despairing, as only an abandoned building that has been well-loved can. Harry sighed deeply and tried to ignore the renewed prickling behind his eyes. He removed the seal he had placed on the door and they were just about to go inside when a bark from the forest drew their attention.

The two Gryffindors turned to see Fang sitting completely still on the edge of the forest. He regarded them with large black eyes. When he saw that he had their attention, the dog stood and turned as if to go into the trees. Hermione glanced at Harry. "Should we follow him or try to lure him out?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's follow, but if he goes to deep we can turned back."

When they approached him, Fang moved off with a slow tread into the Forbidden Forest. Several minutes passed. Harry was just about ready to call a halt to their progress, when they emerged into a clearing. He and Hermione looked around curiously. "Why do you think Fang wanted us here, Harry?"

Harry examined their surroundings. The space looked natural enough and not really dangerous. He frowned, until a flash of color caught his eye. "What's that?"

Motioning for Hermione to stay where she was, which of course she did not, Harry walked slowly forward. Halfway across the clearing it was easier to tell that the color he had seen was Hagrid's missing umbrella. He ran the last few steps and dropped to his knees beside it. Fang came up along side him and nuzzled the damp and ragged thing with his nose.

"Harry? Is that Hagrid's umbrella? What is…." Hermione had a frown on her lips.

Harry nodded and lifted it. As soon as the umbrella cleared the ground, Fang was clawing at the soil. Harry watched the dog for a moment before pushing him away and vanishing the dirt. Fang sat and watched. Harry leaned forward and peered into the whole he'd made. Sitting atop a large rock was a metal box. Hermione came up cautiously and stood over Harry. "Is that a lockbox? A _muggle_ lockbox?"

Harry nodded absently. "Yeah, I think it is. There's a padlock on it too. I don't think there are any magical locks or wards on it, either."

Hermione's frown deepened. "That's odd."

Harry nodded again and picked the metal box out of the hole. A cutting charm removed the padlock. Harry sat back on his heels and opened the box. The two looked into it, hesitantly. Inside, an envelope was laid on top of a leather-bound book, a photo album, and a collection of random odds and ends. The envelope was addressed, in Hagrid's shaky scrawl, to Harry Potter.

When Harry looked up from the contents of the box to meet Hermione's gaze, there were fresh tears in his eyes. "Oh, Hermione…Does this…you don't think…that he…he knew he was going to die?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Harry. I think you'll just have to read the letter." She looked around. "Why don't we go sit under that tree and you can read it. I'll flip through the book and try to make sense of the rest of it, okay?"

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Hermione led him to a large weeping willow to the left of their spot in the clearing. She sat and pulled him down with her. Leaning back against the trunk under its hanging branches, she tugged on Harry's arm until he leaned his back against her legs and opened the envelope.

The Gryffindor pulled a folded piece of parchment out and just looked at it for several minutes. Finally, brushing away his tears, he unfolded it and began to read the smudged and careful words.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then You Know Who's got me. Harry, I just want you to know that your mum and dad would have been so proud of you. You're a fine young man and I know you can beat old Snake-Face. _

_That said, you got to know that He's looking for members of our old class. The kids who were in school with him and might know summat. He's already got to a couple of old boys who didn't join him, but there are still a lot left to warn. I've been trying to send letters off, warning the ones I know need to be. I made a copy of each letter and they're here stuck in the book. I made copies as I wrote 'em, so if there are some missing from the list I made, then I haven't sent the letters off yet. I know you're a good man, Harry. Please send off the last letters, for me. _

_Harry, He's looking for something. I don't know what it is, but it is connected to summat that happened while he was still in school. Summat happened that he doesn't want people to know about. Harry, you need to find the rest of the class. Someone close by might have the know-how of what He wants. _

_Be careful, Har. I know you can do it. I'm proud o' you like you were me own son. You can win this war, Harry. I feel it in me bones. Stay safe and listen to Dumbledore. I'll be watching over you._

_ Love,_

_ Hagrid_

Harry chewed his tongue for a moment, trying to get himself under control. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned to Hermione, "He knew. He knew he was going to be killed. Here, read it."

He handed her the letter and took the journal from her hands. Flipping through the pages without looking at what was written, Harry withdrew the folded sheets from the back. There were several letters, but the first sheet of parchment was a list:

Bertram Avery Sr.

Aurora Sinistra

Rubeus Hargid

Lucretia Black +

Ignatius Prewett +

Blodwyn Bludd

Carlotta Pinkstone

Miranda Goshawk

Dorea Black +

Charlus Potter +

Walburga Black +

Cygnus Black III +

Druella Black nee Rosier

Alphard Black

Myrtle Maurion +

Olive Hornby +

Piers Hornby

Abraxas Malfoy +

Gyles Greengrass

Rodolphus Lestrange Sr. +

Romulus Lupin

Harry furrowed his brow as he studied the list. Beside him, Hermione gasped softly. "Oh, Harry! We never told Hagrid about Severus. He…He didn't know."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know, Herm. That occurred to me as well, but we have more important things to think about. Hagrid knows now, I bet Lily told him herself." He paused. "Hermione, what do all these names have in common. The marked ones, I mean."

Hermione took the list and read it over. "Well, I'd guess that all the ones with the cross are dead. We know for a fact that Myrtle, Walburga Black, Potter and Abraxas Malfoy are all dead."

"Who is Abraxas Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco's grandfather. And Walburga is Sirius's mother. And I'd guess that the curly mark are ones who joined Voldemort."

"Yeah, I figured that one, just by the last names. There also seems to be a lot of names missing from this list, unless there were less people at Hogwarts when they were in school."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it should have been the same, but…" She re-read the list. "Harry, I don't think there are any muggleborn students on here. It's mostly pureblood with a few half-blood or mixed blood families, like the Lupins and Pinkstones."

Harry frowned and nodded. "Alright. We need to get a class list from Dumbledore. I think—"

A branch broke somewhere in the trees on the other side of the clearing. Harry and Hermione froze for just a breath, before Harry drew his wand and Disillusioned them. He said a silent thank you that Ariadne had taught him that spell earlier in the summer. He crept forward and peered through the curtain of branches. A small, cloaked figure was creeping into the clearing. The hooded face turned back and forth, obviously expecting to see someone. The figure spotted the umbrella lying near the empty hole Harry had made. It crept to Hagrid's wand and lifted it to examine. Harry could feel Hermione move up behind him to look over his shoulder. The figure went rigid and the hood of their cloak turned toward the Gryffindors' willow. It was distracted almost immediately, however, by Fang's sudden appearance between the trees.

The huge, grey dog was growling deep in his chest. His tall back was arched and his glistening teeth were bared. Hermione clutched at Harry's arm, her nails digging into his bicep. The figure was backing slowly away from Fang and offering the umbrella to him. Fang did not move. The figure tossed the umbrella to the dog. It turned quickly and ran from the clearing. Harry jerked, moving as though to follow, but Hermione's death grip on his arm had not loosened.

He turned to glance at her. Her chocolate eyes were incredibly round and her breathing was swallow. Harry sighed. "Hermione! Calm down. It wasn't Voldemort. Believe me. I don't know who or what that was, but it wasn't Voldemort."

She let out a long breath and sagged against him. "Oh thank Merlin! I was about to have a heart attack. Come on. We need to leave this forest. I'll get the umbrella; you grab the box."

Harry nodded and followed her instruction. They brought their findings back to the new wing, which they had yet to name. When they entered the common room, they found more people then expected. Olympia, Sirius, Ariadne, and Severus were standing by the mantle talking softly. Cho, Neville, and Pansy were staring wide-eyed at the teachers. Luna was smiling dreamily as she read a library book, holding it sideways and tilting her head slightly. Harry blinked and shook his head. "What's going on?"

Severus turned sharply at the sound of Harry's voice. "Where have you been?"

Harry frowned. "Albus asked me to look for Fang, so Hermione and I went to check at Hagrid's hut for him. We followed him into the forest and found the missing umbrella. He ran off again. I don't think Dumbledore is going to be able to give him to whoever he had lined up. I think Fang's become part of the forest. Like the Weasley's Ford Anglia."

Hermione nodded. Severus pursed his lips and his nostrils flared. "Without telling anyone of what you were doing, you took it upon yourself to follow a large hound into the Forbidden Forest for an unknown distance and to an unknown destination? I have clearly been mistaken about what little intelligence I believed you retained."

Harry rolled his eyes. He stepped fully into the room, Hermione following. He dumped the strong box onto the nearest surface, which happened to be a couch. "Yes, of course. I am completely idiotic for following Fang into the forest. I also didn't get anything out of it. Not at all." He spelled the letter, which he had slipped into his pocket. It flew into Ariadne outstretched hand.

She unfolded it and read it, before passing it to Severus. "Alright, so the trip into the forest was profitable, but it does not mean that you should be wandering off without telling anyone." She sighed.

Harry arched a brow and replied dryly, "Yes, I will never do it again." Hermione snorted. "More importantly is this list."

Opening the box, he took the list of names to Severus. The Potions' Master scowled at it. "This appears to be the list of which Hagrid spoke." He furrowed his brow at it. "Many of these marked names are dead. And several have joined the Dark Lord's ranks."

Harry nodded. "We need to get a full list from Albus of the whole year to see who needs to be warned. There are copies of the letter in the journal that's in that box. I haven't read them yet. Also, I'm not sure of someone followed us, or somehow knew where Hagrid's umbrella was, but there was a cloaked figure who came into the clearing where we found all this. Fang chased it off, but it tried to take the umbrella."

Olympia frowned. "I wonder what a Priori Incantatem would reveal."

Sirius nodded. "Hand it all over. We can run tests on everything and see if it's been tampered with or anything."

Ariadne nodded. "I will request the year list from the headmaster."

Severus turned a sharp eye on Harry. "Do not do that again. As you do not know the identity of that figure, you are unaware of the safety of the situation."

Harry nodded and dropped his gaze. Severus smirked. "Good. You may wish to explain certain… occurrences to the newest member of your peculiar little band of trouble-makers."

Harry nodded and looked up at him. "Who is overseeing my detention tomorrow, sir?"

Severus smirked and Ariadne chuckled. "You will remain in the charge of the person who gave it to you. And be grateful for it, because if it were with either Severus or myself, you would be accomplishing enough during your detention to count for several."

Harry grinned and nodded. The four adults exited and Harry turned to the four gobsmacked students sitting around the fireplace. Harry's grin widened. "Pansy, how well can you keep a secret?"

#######

Some time later, Pansy was staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Harry. "You can't be serious! Severus Snape can't be your father!"

Harry smiled. "I know it seems impossible, but it's true. Now that you know, you have definitely become one of us. You cannot tell anyone about this. I think perhaps Hermione should cast that spell she used for the DA last year, just in case."

Pansy nodded vaguely, not really understanding what he was saying. Hermione pulled out her wand. "This charm will prevent you from speaking about any of this with someone who does not already know all of it. Which means you can speak of it to all of us, to the Summer Coven, to Severus and Professor Lupin and Sirius, and to Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. "And the Weasley twins."

Pansy nodded. "Potter, I—"

"Really, Pansy," Harry rolled his eyes. "Call me Harry. Call all of us by first names. We are living together, basically…"

The pug-nosed girl chewed her lip and look a deep breath. "Harry. Harry, I want to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years. I've been horrible to almost all of you and I am truly sorry. I didn't really understand anything. I do now though. I never understood how hard it was for you without both your parents. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry smiled warmly at her. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. He was being terribly accepting of her all of a sudden. She understood at the funeral he needed support and yesterday Pansy had needed support. Harry was noble and good. He would give support where it was needed almost without question. Pansy was a Slytherin, he had done something for her and so she had returned the favor. All that made sense, but this situation did not.

Neville grinned knowingly at Harry. Harry ignored both of them. "Of course, Pansy. You were the product of your upbringing. It's not entirely your fault. I understand that. And I haven't been exactly smashingly nice to you either. Let's call it even."

Pansy and Harry smiled at one another and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we solved one mystery. Hagrid was in the village posting a letter. But we still don't know what the Death Eaters were looking for in that shop, if that is the shop. We also don't know what Hagrid was telling the people he was contacting. I don't see why Sirius needed to letters as well as the rest of it."

Harry sighed and turned his gaze to the fire. Pansy flicked Hermione an annoyed glance. Cho frowned. "He wanted to check it for dark magic and all the rest. I suppose maybe to see if the journal was Hagrid."

Harry glowered. "He probably wanted to make sure it wasn't like The Diary."

Hermione shuddered. Luna peered over the top of her book at him. "You mean the Diary that Ginny was always carrying around when we were first years? I always thought that it was odd. There were whole swarms of Nargles following it around, and everyone knows that they only invest people's brains. A diary can't think…"

Harry stared at her for a moment. He glanced at the others, but everyone was looking at the blonde in confusion. "You know, Luna, I wish I'd been friends with you then. You would have saved me a heap of trouble that year, if you'd told me that."

Luna tilted her head and smiled vacantly. Hermione laughed. "You have a point, Harry."

"Speaking of the Chamber, did we ever harvest the Basilisk skin to make those robes?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else for us to do this afternoon. Anybody busy?" He glanced around. Everyone shook their head. "Cool, let's go on an expedition. I'll gather the adults."

Ignoring the odd looks he was receiving, Harry activated the floo system. Within moments, the entire Coven, as well as Severus, Sirius, and Remus, were all trooping through the connection. Harry laughed. "You were all right there? I should have guessed."

Aurelia grinned at him. "Where else would any of us be?"

Harry shook his head ruefully. Severus scowled at him. "Why do you insist on returning to the Chamber of Secrets today?"

Harry shrugged. "I have some time? And many willing to help?"

Severus sighed and massaged his temples. Ariadne slipped an arm around his waist. "Cheer up, Sev. This should be interesting and informative."

"Forgive me if I fail to see the interest in a trip to Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets to skin a 1000 year old basilisk. I see this whole expedition leading to disaster."

Ariadne laughed and shook her head. "But you're going to come with us anyway."

Olympia was looking around at the others. "Harry, did you explain to anyone what you wanted us all to do, or are you just winging it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Do I ever not wing it? I was going to explain everything on the way to the Chamber. And plus it'll take time to clear the rubble that is blocking the corridor anyway."

Ariadne furrowed her brow. "What—"

Sirius held up a hand. "Don't even bother. You'll probably need to see it to believe it. He told me the whole story a while ago. Personally, I want to see where it actually happened."

Harry blew out a breath. "Everyone alright with going on an adventure which I guarantee will get you filthy?" Everyone, but Pansy nodded. She paused, glancing down at her clothing. Biting her lips, she nodded also. "Pansy, if you want to change, we can wait. In fact, it might be a good idea if everyone changed into the oldest clothes you have."

Ariadne frowned. "Why?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her ankle length black skirt and silk blouse, her funeral attire. "Because we'll be sliding down a very old pipe and a basilisk used it for transportation."

"Oh."

Harry laughed as all the girls in the room disappeared off to change. Harry glanced down at his own funeral attire, which had patches of dirt ground into the knees. "You know, I think I'll change as well. Dirt comes out. Snake filth doesn't."

The room emptied. Ten minutes later, everyone had returned in old clothes. They were all peppered with stains of various colors and sizes and unknown origins. Harry grinned. "That's more like it. Well, let's go then. On to the girls bathroom."

He received several bewildered glances. As the large and somewhat mismatched group made their way to Myrtle's bathroom, Harry explained the events of 2nd year to them all. Only Hermione and Sirius knew the whole story, and neither had been down into the Chamber itself. This would be Harry's first return, which he was facing stoically. He knew that it needed to be done and was therefore jumping in with both feet, rather then let his fear overwhelm him.

When they reached the door, he straightened his spin and pushed it open. A squeal echoed through the room. Harry groaned softly. Severus looked at him in question as they all crowded in the room. "Hello, Myrtle."

"Oh, Harry! You never come to visit me anymore! I haven't seen you since you had a bath with that lovely egg! Why don't you come see me?" She looked on the brink of tears, but then again, Myrtle always looked on the brink of tears, Harry thought ruefully.

"I'm sorry, Myrtle. It's just crazy busy all the time. I'll try to visit you more often."

She looked around at all his companions and her eyes widened. "OOOOH!!! You're going into the chamber again, aren't you? Maybe you'll die this time! You are still welcome to share my toilet." She smiled coyly at him and someone behind him snorted. She fixed a sharp glare somewhere over his left shoulder.

He turned to see Sirius staring at the ghost. Harry laughed. "Never mind him, Myrtle. He's a real dog when it comes to manners."

Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Ariadne hid a smile behind her hand. The ghost girl wished Harry luck and he turned to the sink. Parseltongue spilled from his lips easily. Pansy inhaled sharply and shuddered. Hermione frowned at her but quickly brought her attention back to the opening of the tunnel to the Chamber. After a quick explanation of what they'd find at the bottom, Harry sent Sirius down the pipe first. He smirked when Sirius hollered as he slid down, "Oh, this is gross!"

The trip through the passageways did not take as long as Harry expected it to, with everyone helping to move the rubble. He chuckled darkly when he picked up the rock Ron had used to bash Lockhart over the head. He had a brief moment of envisioning himself bashing Ron over the head with it before he shook the images clear and tossed it aside.

The big doors to the main Chamber responded immediately to his hissing. Pansy held herself stiff and closed her eyes. This time both Neville and Ariadne noticed it as well. Ariadne smirked knowingly and Neville just watched the Slytherin worriedly. Harry noticed the unbearable cold as soon as the doors parted. It spilled over them, causing everyone to shiver. Harry frowned. "I don't remember it being this cold. Maybe it's somehow connected to the basilisk being dead?"

Hermione chewed her lip and opened her mouth to speak, but Remus beat her to it. "That would make sense. There is no life in the Chamber now."

Severus sneered. "Lovely as this theoretic discussion of temperature is, the actual temperature remains as does the carcass of the Basilisk."

Harry rolled his eyes and led them into the large echoing room. "Rules of the Chamber: don't touch anything on the walls. Do not go down to the far end of the Chamber. If you disobey rule two, then do NOT go near the pool or the walls. And lastly, don't wander."

Ariadne chuckled. "Those seem to apply to you most of them time more then us."

Harry did not look amused. "I am deadly serious, Ariadne. Disobeying any of the Rules of the Chamber could kill you. I'm the only person alive now who has been in this room before. Even I have very little idea of what anything in this room could do. It's called the Chamber of Secrets for a reason."

Ariadne nodded. The students were now peering around warily. Harry glanced around as well. He sighed. "Look, I don't… mean…t…" He was standing facing the length of the Chamber. He stopped speaking and his mouth shut with a snap.

Walking slowly at first, but gaining speed as he got closer, Harry stopped dead in front of a large dark blot on the stones. He dropped heavily to his knees and the chamber echoed with a crack. Severus snarled. "If the foolish child has broken his knee caps—"

Ariadne hissed at him. "Hush, Sev. Leave it."

She made her way down the length of the room, Severus following one step behind. Harry was kneeling, sitting on his heels, and his hands were spread out over the stones. He was staring fixedly at the stains.

"Harry, love, are you alright? What's the matter?" Ariadne crouched in front of him.

Harry shook his head a little and glanced up at her. The pain in his eyes sent her reeling. She rocked back on her heels for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, Harry. Harry. It's fine. It's alright…"

He pulled back, out of her embrace. "The blood. It's Ginny's blood. Somehow, I'd forgotten. Or maybe I'd thought it would simply disappeared. I'm not even sure how much of it is hers and how much is mine. I don't even remember her bleeding, but I know there was blood on the floor when I got here. I saved her then. Why couldn't I have saved her at the Ministry. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to take her from me, when Voldemort couldn't. I don't understand." His voice was flat and hollow. His eyes were dry and horribly pained.

Severus knelt beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Harry, we shall avenge her. Bellatrix will die."

Harry nodded. "Good. She deserves to die. Ginny didn't." He sighed and shook his head. "We should get the skin."

So saying he went to stand. There was another horrible cracking noise and Harry dropped back to the floor. His hands were curled into fists so tight, small droplets of blood dripped onto the stone. He curled on his side, trying not to move his legs. There were hurried footsteps and Hermione's face appeared in his line of vision. "Oh! Harry, are you all right? That was a horrifying noise!"

He bit his lip. Severus shook his head and pulled out his wand. "You idiot boy. You broke your kneecaps when you decided it was a good idea to slam them against the stone floor." Muttering in Latin, he waved his wand in a complex pattern. "There."

Harry gasped desperately. "Oh god." After a moment, he took a deep breath. "Okay, that's better."

Breathing deeply through his nose, he stood slowly. He shook his head to clear it and nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Severus blinked and Ariadne smiled. Hermione frowned and Pansy came to join them. "How are you standing? You just had your kneecaps replaced!" Pansy peered worriedly into his face.

He offered her a half smile. "I'm fine."

Hermione made a noise that was somewhere between a huff and a screech. "You could be bleeding from your eyes and be missing limbs and you'd still say you're fine!"

He chuckled weakly. "That's probably true. Come on, we have a skin to harvest."

Hermione slipped under one of his arms, to help him walk. Pansy slipped under the other. The small group made their slow way back to the other end of the room to join the rest. In moments, Harry was able to walk unassisted, but neither girl removed herself from his side.


	45. Of Innocence

**I beg your indulgence, while I attempt to get back into stride. I want to thank anyone who is still here and reading after all the shit I've been dishing with excuses and stuff. Thanks, guys, you rock!**

**I'm going to try. I promise! I can't guarantee anything, but I promise to try.**

**Also, the idea for the spell described here was borrowed from Vorabiza. So thank you, Biza! (If you slash, then check out her Drarry fic Secrets. It's fabulous!)**

**Last Chapter…**

Severus blinked and Ariadne smiled. Hermione frowned and Pansy came to join them. "How are you standing? You just had your kneecaps replaced!" Pansy peered worriedly into his face.

He offered her a half smile. "I'm fine."

Hermione made a noise that was somewhere between a huff and a screech. "You could be bleeding from your eyes and be missing limbs and you'd still say you're fine!"

He chuckled weakly. "That's probably true. Come on, we have a skin to harvest."

Hermione slipped under one of his arms, to help him walk. Pansy slipped under the other. The small group made their slow way back to the other end of the room to join the rest. In moments, Harry was able to walk unassisted, but neither girl removed herself from his side.

**Chapter 43 – Of Innocence**

The actual harvesting was simple enough, though time consuming. The adults and Harry did most of the heavy lifting, magically speaking. The rest spent the next few hours transporting pieces of basilisk skin into the crates that they'd conjured. All told, the group ended up with 15 boxes of skin and 1 box of extras. Severus insisted that they gather a dozen or so vials of venom as well. Harry's behavior had reverted back to normal, though Ariadne kept a close eye on him for some time after the incident at the other end of the chamber.

They'd missed lunch by hours, when the last skin was finally sealed into its crate. Harry flopped down on a conjured sofa and closed his eyes. Hermione and Pansy both joined him, one on each side. Ariadne smirked at the sight. "I'd dearly love to explore the remainder of the Chamber, but I think we're all much too exhausted for it. So, why don't we all head back up and wash for dinner?"

Everyone looked to Harry. After a moment and a poke in the side from Hermione, he cracked one eye open. "What? I have no idea how to get back up without a phoenix. And unless you want to send Albus into an apoplexy, I wouldn't suggest it."

Severus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course. You never think ahead enough to get yourself out of situations."

Harry snorted, his eyes closed again. "I was in a bit of a hurry the first time. Why can we all just levitate out? Or fly?"

Hermione shuddered. "I vote we find another way out."

Harry opened his eyes and frowned at her. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he sat up and pulled her into a half hug. "I'm sorry, Mione. I forgot how much you hate flying."

She pulled back and smiled, shrugging. "It's fine."

Harry chewed his lip for a moment. "Why don't I ask the chamber? Do you think it'll tell me?"

He turned his gaze on Remus. "I have no idea, Harry. Try it. See what happens."

Harry did just that, sending another shiver down Pansy's spine. The room trembled, rumbling loudly for a moment, before falling still. Next to the entrance they had come in by was now another archway. Dwarfed by the original door, the archway opened to a set of stairs. Harry smirked. "I guess that answers that. Let's find out where it leads and pray it doesn't end up somewhere unpleasant."

Leading the way, but only by a pace or two, Harry took the stairs slowly. Ariadne conjured a globe of faerie light to float before them. Sirius and Remus had their pockets full of shrunken crates, while Aurelia was gingerly carrying the venom vials. All three brought up the rear of the group. The staircase wound higher and higher, changing direction with several corridors, before they were met with a blank wall. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to glance at Severus over his shoulder. "Father?"

Severus' mouth lifted slightly for a brief moment. "I would suggest speaking parseltongue to it."

Harry nodded and ordered the wall to open. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried telling it to reveal its secrets. This resulted in the appearance of a window. Harry snorted in disgust. "Now what?"

Pansy eyed it for a moment while the others debated how to transfigure it. Stepping up she pulled up the sash. Pulling aside the single curtain, which turned out to be a tapestry, Pansy climbed through the large window and stood in the hallway on the other side. Harry raised his eyebrows with a smile and followed her. The hall was in the dungeons. He sighed. Of course, it was.

Hermione was just ducking into the window when Harry caught the sound of a set of footsteps. He motioned her quickly back and dropped the tapestry over the hole. Pulling Pansy against him, he turned her to lean against the wall. Raising one hand to place next to her head, he leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you. I don't know who's coming, but I can almost guarantee that it won't be a friend."

Her eyes were wide when she nodded. He leaned in and kissed her gently. The footsteps grew louder. Harry lifted a hand to rest against Pansy's side. Her skin felt warm against his palm. He deepened the kiss and she responded with enthusiasm. There was a loud cough and someone jabbed Harry between the shoulder blades. He pulled back, winked at Pansy, and scowled.

"There is no snogging in the…hall…ways…" The boy trailed off, his eyes wide.

Pansy sneered at him. "Harper, it's absolutely none of your business what is going on here."

The boy's face twisted in anger. "Parkinson, I don't know who died and made you boss, but I happen to be the prefect here not you, so…"

Harry turned and focused his scowl on the boy. Harper froze and his mouth dropped open in shock. Harry smirked. "I happen to be a prefect as well and because we are both a year ahead of you, Harper, I outrank you. Do not annoy me. You won't like the consequences. Just ask Malfoy."

The boy's wide eyes widened to an impossible size and he turned on his heel and ran. Harry laughed quietly and turned to pull the tapestry back, but not before hugging Pansy quickly. She looked sick at the comment the boy had made. As Hermione climbed through, he murmured to Pansy, "Pans, Everything will work out. Your mom is safe and healthy and never has to work for that slimy shit again."

He continued his soft monologue until everyone was through the window. Aurelia finally handed the vials through and came after. Severus surveyed the hallway, which was stone and very sparsely decorated. He nodded and turned left. "We are only a short distance from the Entrance Hall. One floor down and two halls over."

Harry told the window to hide itself and they exited the dungeons in search of showers and fresh clothing.

Up in the new wing, Harry changed into a comfortable pair of washed out jeans and a t-shirt that read "Totally Awesome" after his shower. He was just slipping his wand into its holster, when there was a soft knock at his door. He frowned and called, "Come."

The door opened slowly and Pansy peeked in. "Hey, P-Harry. I was wondering if we could talk? If you're not busy or anything. I mean…"

"Sure, Pans. Come on in." Harry flopped back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, and patted the comforter next to him. Pansy slowly moved to sit.

She looked nervous and fidgeted with her hair. "Harry, I want to thank you for all you've done for me these past couple days. I'm still…grieving for my father, of course, but with all the…commotion that seems to be the definition of your life, I've been able to keep my mind off things for the most part. I feel like more then just a couple of days have past. It makes me feel guilty that maybe I'm moving through my grief too fast, but I was never close to my father. I loved him, obviously, but I never really knew him as a person. I'm so grateful that my mother is alright. I just… I don't want to wallow and I'm not even sure I could if I did want to. Being in your world, your circle, it's like a whirlwind. Like everything is accelerated, emotions and time and just everything, so that things pass away more quickly. But also become more intense more quickly too. I don't know if it's you or the fact that so much seems to happen around you." She paused, looking confused. "I'm sorry. I've gotten off track and I don't really know where I was going with this. I just wanted to tell you that… If you…need some companionship…or anything, I'm here."

Harry frowned at her for a moment before what she was saying clicked. "Pansy! If you're trying to repay me for being nice to you by offering…I mean, that's just… No! Just no. I don't need to be repaid. Anybody would have done it. I was just trying to help you out. You don't—"

"Potter!" Pansy said loudly, stopping his horrified babble. "Harry, I wasn't offering you myself to repay you! I was…I don't know what I was doing. When you kissed me down in the dungeons, I know it was just part of the game, but…I felt…better. Whole. Something. I enjoyed it. A lot. I want… If you want to…I mean…Oh hell!" She tugged on her hair in frustration, wrinkling her pug nose.

Harry was startled into a laugh. She scowled at him and made to stand up, but he pulled her back down. "Pansy, wait, I wasn't laughing at you…"

She fell back onto the bed. Her back was to him, but the force of her fall sent her sprawling into his lap. He grinned at her. Leaning down, a hand coming to rest on her chin, he kissed her again, very gently.

They were still kissing lightly, exploring, when Hermione knocked on the door, then opened it almost an hour later. "Harry, I—" She froze. "Oh. Um. Never mind."

Harry broke away from Pansy and sat up. "What's up, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked at the use of her full name and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" She sniffed. "I was just coming to tell you that dinner starts in ten minutes and Ariadne said that she expects you there, so Ekantika can give you…and I quote 'the low down' on your detention tomorrow."

Harry nodded. Hermione threw a glare at Pansy before closing the door behind her. The raven-haired Slytherin sat up as well, straightening her blouse. "So what does this mean?"

Harry frowned. "It means I have detention tomorrow for attacking Malfoy."

Pansy smirked. "No. I meant this." She waved her hand vaguely between them.

"Oh." Harry blinked. "I suppose it means that we're going out…if you want to. We could have lunch at the three broomstick on Sunday?"

Pansy nodded, but chewed her lip. "Harry, this is the first weekend back. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

He grinned impishly. "Ah the joys of being the Chosen One. I'll talk to Albus about it. I'm sure he'd agree that you need some time away from the castle, to work through things without so many people around."

Pansy's eyes widened. "You should have been in Slytherin."

Harry nodded and stood, offering her a hand. "Yes, I should have."

#####

The meal passed easily and Harry and his new group spent the evening in their common room, chatting and getting comfortable with one another. The next morning, Hermione and Harry made their way, via the floo, to the Coven's dueling room, leaving the rest of their new dorm mates asleep. Ariadne and Olympia were already waiting for them.

"It's an ungodly hour for you two to look so awake." Harry grumbled. "And I haven't even had breakfast."

Ariadne smirked. "Good. Food makes you slower because all the blood is flowing to the intestines to digest it. Let's see your positions."

For the next several hours, Hermione and Harry went through old positions and learned a set of a dozen new ones. Finally, sweaty and starving, the two were released from the lesson. "Woah, Harry. Have you forgotten already that you have Magical Dueling now? The Archery room is just next door, Hermione."

The girl groaned and disappeared through the door. Harry flopped onto the cold stone floor. "Why me?"

Ariadne smirked. "Because you are the Chosen one. Because Sev is your dad. Because—"

"Okay! I get it!" Harry stood and drew his wand.

Olympia smiled at his obvious annoyance. "We're going to be teaching you a nifty little blocker today. One that, if you time it right, will prevent a spell or curse from forming."

Harry frowned. "I didn't realize that was possible."

Ariadne smirked "It is, but very few people know it. It usually takes someone with an immense magical core to perform, even though it requires very little actual magic to incant. Because you need to be able to magically trump your opponent. I wouldn't suggest using it on Voldi-shorts, but anyone else on the planet? It would probably work for you. Though against a choice few it might take an effort."

So saying, she stepped into the dueling circle and closed her eyes. Taking a deep centering breath, she opened them again and grinned at Olympia. Ariadne re-holstered her wand in a movement to quick to catch and stood ready, with her hands spread apart. Olympia circled her briefly, before raising her wand.

"Cruc—"

The glow of the curse forming at the tip of her wand vanished as Ariadne made a jerky whipping motion with her hand. Several more nasty curses were stopped like this. Finally, Ariadne straightened and turned back to a gob-smacked Harry.

"You have to feel the magic building. Sense the change in your opponent's aura. You don't need your wand for it and you don't need to speak it aloud. The incantation is 'Subsiste'. And the hand motion literally rubs the curse out."

Harry furrowed his brow. "You just tell the curse to halt?"

Olympia nodded. "Yes. You're keeping up with your Latin, I see. Subsiste is an imperative, yes."

Harry nodded. Ariadne showed him the exact hand motion and they spent the next two hours repeating the blocker until Ariadne was satisfied with his progress.

Harry almost inhaled his lunch, have second helpings of everything. Hermione watched him in amazement. "Harry, you're eating like…well…like Ronald. Slow down."

This stopped the Gryffindor in his tracks. He put his fork down and pulled a napkin across his mouth. "Now, look what you did. I've gone off my food and I didn't have any breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but something over his shoulder caught her eye. Her lips snapped shut and thinned into an angry line. Harry turned to find Pansy standing just behind him. Her face was blank, but a small smirk played at her mouth. Harry grinned. He stood, slipping his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss onto her mouth. The entire hall went still.

"Hey, Pans. Where've you been this fine morning?"

She slipped her hands up to play with his hair. "Sleeping and looking for you. Where did you disappear off to?"

He rolled his eyes and shot a glance at the head table. "Just had to speak with a professor, that's all."

She nodded and stole another kiss, playing it up for the hall. The entirety of Slytherin house seemed to be seething in silent rage that one of their own was kissing the Gryffindor Golden Boy. She smiled broadly. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I've got detention. For roughing up Malfoy Jr. And any number of other things. But the official reason is Malfoy."

Pansy laughed softly. "Alright, good luck with that. I heard a vicious rumor that Draco has detention as well this afternoon. You two have fun together." She winked and stepped out of his loose embrace.

Harry groaned and dropped back onto the bench, his back to the table. He stared at the ceiling and contemplated skipping the thing, but images of both his father and Ariadne flashed before his mind's eye and he shuddered.

Hermione laughed. "You'll be fine, Harry. It's just Malfoy. Not even Lucius, but the baby Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "I wish it were Junius. At least he's amusing. It's just annoying. Such is life though."

He eyed the table one last time, before glancing up at the Coven. Ekantika was gone. "Fuck. I better go. See you guys later."

As it turned out, Draco and Harry did have detention together. Ekantika locked them both in a filthy old classroom, without their wands, and told them to clean it. A mound of muggle and magical cleaning supplies rested on the desk at the far end. Harry sighed. Shooting a looked sideways at Malfoy, he was shocked to find the other staring openly at him.

"What?" He asked, accusingly.

Draco tilted his head and bit his lip. He twisted the signet ring on his left pinkie around and around as he continued to stare at Harry. He was by no means his usual immaculate self. In fact, Harry examined him closely, staying silent, and was vaguely disturbed by what he saw. Draco's normally pristine hair was mussed and tangled; his silver eyes were blood-shot and ringed by dark circles. His clothes, Gods forbid, were wrinkled. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, when he continued to stare silently, and finally he spoke. "Look, Potter, I know you don't like me at all. I never gave you any reason to like me. I know I never gave you any reason to want to help me. In fact, I've gone out of my way to be a complete arse to you ever since you turned down my offer of friendship in first year. I get that, but please, hear me out. Potter, I am begging you. I apologize for what I said about…the Weasley girl and Granger! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, but please, listen to me!"

Draco's nervous hand gestures increased in rapidity and his eyes were glittering, not with their usual malice, but with unshed tears. Finally, he held out his hands to Harry in a gesture of surrender. Harry was shocked. When he remained silent, Draco's eyes dropped to the ground and his posture slumped. "Potter, please…Harry."

This softly spoken sentence jolted Harry and he nodded. "Alright, I'll listen and…I'm sorry I, uh, attacked you. I probably shouldn't have done that."

Draco jerked and his head snapped up so he could stare at Harry. He released a sharp breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, listen. Ever since my father went to prison," Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde cut him off. "No, I don't care. Really. Not the current issue. But since then, the Dark Lord has decided the best way to punish the Malfoy Family was to torment me. He sent me on missions…"

Harry held up a hand as the Slytherin took a shaky breath. "No, you don't have to describe your missions for me. I saw some of them. I know what he put you through."

Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes for a moment, but didn't asked the questions he obviously wanted to ask. Finally, he nodded. "Well, I… I've had a lot of time in between m-missions to think about everything, you know?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Malfoy, I don't know."

Draco sent him weak glare before he dropped into the nearest desk's chair. "Alright. You want me to say it? I'll say it. Sometime, this summer, in between the killing and the cleaning of dead bodies, I realized that I hate the Dark Lord." He looked up, meeting Harry's gaze with determination. "I would rather die than take the Mark, Potter. And I think you are the only one who can help me. I was planning on being civil to you this year and then convincing you I was sincere, but… I picked a fight with you the night of the feast because Blaise called me a blood traitor. He said that I'd betrayed the Dark Lord just like my father. I know Blaise. He was my best friend for years. He meant it when he told me that my reward for such behavior would make my missions from the Dark Lord look like a pleasant game of Quidditch. He's out for my blood, Potter, unless I take the Mark. I think he plans to bring me to V-V…Voldemort himself. I was supposed to be Marked the week before school started, but I never went. Because my father hasn't been showing up for Meetings, no one was there to bring me in. I hid in the family vaults under the Manor, until it was time to leave for school. The Dark Lord is not pleased, to say the very least." Draco dropped his gaze again. "Potter, I know you hate me, but please. I don't want to die. Please."

Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I was aware of his mood, though not the reason for it. And no, you're right. I don't like you, although I don't hate you. Never did hate you; couldn't be bothered to waste the energy." Draco flinched. "You're right about something else too. You never did give me any reason to want to help you."

As Harry watched, the life seemed to go out of Draco. He slumped, head down, defeat written in the set of his shoulders. Harry saw something drop onto the blonde's knee and realized he was crying silently. Harry inhaled sharply, trying to recall any other time when he's seen the Slytherin show this much emotion. He frowned. "However, that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't _have_ any reason to help you."

Draco went completely still. It wasn't until he did that Harry realized he'd been trembling slightly. His eyes still down-turned and head bowed, he whispered, "What?"

"I had a conversation with your father not too long ago and I learned something about the reason people do things. Actions have more layers then the recipient of those actions can truly realize. Malfoy…Draco, if you truly want to defect from Voldemort's ranks, to join the Light, to join me, then I will accept you gladly as one less person to fight and I'll try to help you the best I can."

Draco shook his head and looked up. His eyes were still bright with tears, but the spark had returned. He narrowed those eyes. "Join you? Specifically you?"

Harry grinned ruefully. "Yes, well. That's about what it comes down to. I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort, so joining the Light means joining me. Especially since Dumbledore has been less then active, recently."

Draco stared at him for several long minutes and nodded. He scrubbed his hands over his face and ran them through his hair. Standing slowly, the blonde offered Harry his hand. "Why don't we start again, eh? If you are actually going to do this for me, to save my life, a fresh start is the least I can offer. Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry chuckled. "And I'm Harry Potter." He took Draco's hand and shook it firmly. "I think maybe I made the wrong choice way back when. With the single minded intensity that you've given to tormenting me, I wonder what it would have been like to be your friend instead of Weasley's." Harry chuckled, again, and there was a dark edge to it this time.

Draco's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "Weasley? As in your best friend Ron?"

"Not so much best friend anymore, but yes that's the right Weasley. There is after all only one other from that family who refuses to speak to me."

"You and the Weasel had a falling out, did you? What, a repeat of fourth year?"

Harry threw up his hands and looked skyward. "Does everyone know about that? How come when other people have arguments with their best friends no one cares?"

Draco smirked. "Because you are the famous Harry Potter and everyone cares about every single thing that happens in your life. Expect that the first time you have sex it'll be all _over_ the front page."

Harry smirked back and raised an eyebrow, an expression that made him look remarkably like Severus. "Who is to say I haven't had sex already, and just chose a discreet partner, eh?" He laughed at the incredulous expression on the blonde's face, then sobered. "But, really, back to important things that do not include my sex life. How bad is it for you in the Slytherin dorms?"

Draco dropped his gaze again, clearly uncomfortable. "I'll be fine."

Harry laughed, the bitterness clear in his tone. "That's my line. It's also a very Gryffindor attitude. Now, I think I can work it out with Albus so that you get a private room, somewhere far from the dungeons. In fact, I was to be given private quarters, as well, this year."

Draco's eyes snapped up and he sneered. "Do you bloody well get everything?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Yes, including a mental connection to Voldemort that gives me living nightmares that I can't escape from. I woke my dorm mates out of a sound sleep the first night we were back. My screams were so loud that I woke up the sixth year girls."

Draco winced. "Damn. That's what you meant when you said you'd seen my missions?"

Harry nodded and turned away. "Alright, end of discussion. I'll help you and I will try to get you out of the dorms, but to do that, we need to get out of this room first. Let's start cleaning."

Draco groaned and followed Harry to the pile of cleaners. Surveying the room, Harry grabbed a couple mobs and tossed one to Draco, who caught it easily. With a wave of his hand, Harry sent all the desks off into a neat stack in the corner. The full bucket of water got bleach poured into it and Harry stuck in his mob. Draco was still standing, staring at the cleaning instrument in his hand. Harry looked up and noticed this. He sighed. "Let me guess, you don't know how to use a mob, right?"

Draco glared at him. "It's not my fault! I've never had to clean anything before!"

Harry snorted and showed the aristocrat how to use the mob. As they cleaned, the two boys talked softly. "You realize that I'm pretty sure we've never actually had a conversation that you were aware of before? Arguments, yes. Fight, certainly. But not a real conversation. Except maybe in Madame Malkins."

Draco frowned. "That I was aware of?"

Harry laughed and explained to him the Polyjuice incident. Draco gaped at him. "Granger brewed a useable batch of Polyjuice Potion in _Second Yea_r?" Harry nodded. "Damn! She's a lot more intelligent then I gave her credit for."

Harry smirked. "Of course she is. She's the brightest witch in our year, easily."

Draco shook his head and continued to mob. When they'd finished with the bleach, Harry did a bit of wandless magic to fill the bucket with fresh water, so they could clean off the bleach. Draco eyed him, but said nothing about it. "How would we go about having a conversation then, Potter?" Harry shot him a look. "Fine, Harry."

"I don't know. Um…How about you tell me who your Quidditch team is?"

Draco smirked. "I'm ashamed to admit that we have the same favorite team. The London Lyons."

Harry looked at him sharply, then groaned. "Not you too! Has everyone on the bloody planet read the effing article? That is the last time I listen to one of Hermione's harebrained ideas!"

Draco burst into laughter. "I imagine you've been taking hell for it from your dorm mates."

"Seamus won't leave me alone about it. He's gone all pervy on me. I think Dean might be jealous."

Draco looked surprised. "Finnegan and Thomas are gay? Why is it that I did not know this?"

"Um, because you're a Sltyherin? Or maybe you're just that oblivious. Everyone else in the school knows it. They've been going out for ages."

Draco smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of people going out, you and Pansy? When did this come about?"

Harry shrugged. "Jealous, Draco?" Draco laughed. "Literally? It happened yesterday. We're having our first date tomorrow. I'm taking her for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, because I will never set foot inside Madame Pudifoots again, unless my life depends on it."

Draco was laughing so hard, he had to prop himself up on the mob's handle. Finally, he managed, "Sneaking out? I always knew you were a trouble maker."

Harry rolled his eyes. The two boys chatter about random likes and dislikes, and shared stories of exploits in and around the castle. All the topics were light and impersonal, somehow. Harry wanted to be sure of Draco's new loyalty before he divulged anything important. He needed to speak to his father, but he had to finish his detention first.

Finally,_ finally_, after three grueling hours of manual labor, the classroom was clean. Ekantika appeared in the doorway with their wands. Her face was a mask of confusion, when the two smirked at each other and called goodnight as they left the room. In the hallway, Harry turned back to Draco. "I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Hopefully, I'll have everything sorted out for you by Monday or Tuesday. Is that okay?"

Draco gaped. "It's f-fine. Honestly, much more then I expected."

"Hold out down in the dungeons a few more days. Even insult me or taunt me or something at dinner tonight. I promise to respond accordingly and not to attack you." Harry smiled.

Draco laughed. "Maybe, but I think I have a couple more days of freedom, because of what happened last time. Blaise still thinks you're a psychopath who is liable to go off at any moment."

Harry laughed too and they parted ways. Draco headed to the Owlry, while Harry descended into the dungeons to find his father. The smell of some kind of potion that was seeping under his office door told Harry where to find who he was looking for. He knocked softly. "Enter."

Peeking his head around the door, he found his father seated in the chair behind his desk, pouring over some parchment. A table-top cauldron sat at his elbow. "Father?"

Severus' head jerked up. "Harry. Come in."

Harry did, perching nervously on the edge of his chair. Severus eyed him critically. "What is it about which you wished to see me?"

Harry relaxed and raised an eyebrow. "Draco Malfoy."

Severus frowned. "What have you done to the boy now? Really, Harry, it is most—"

Harry shook his head. "I've offered him protection from Voldemort."

Severus stopped talking abruptly and frowned. "What?"

Harry explained what had happened in his detention. Severus listened, occasionally stirring the cauldron counterclockwise. When Harry finished speaking, Severus stood, removing the cauldron from its flame and set it aside. Picking up a small cup filled with glittering black somethings, he dumped them into the potion and stirred clockwise seven times.

Eventually, he turned back to Harry. "I see no reason not to allow Malfoy the benefit of the doubt. I also see no reason not to be cautious. Tomorrow morning, I will administer veritaserum to the boy and ask him a series of questions. Similar to the one, I myself was asked when I was being put on trial during the first war."

Harry nodded, wondering about this casual mention of the first Voldemort Wars, when Severus rarely even spoke about himself. "I want to be there when you do. I'm not sure how much he trusts any Slytherin at the moment."

"A wise decision on Mr. Malfoy's part. Yes, you should be present." Severus glanced at the clock. "Now, I believe this potion needs to cool for three hours and it is time for dinner."

Harry stood and followed his father to the Great Hall, questions and half-formed ideas jostling for dominance in his head. Could they trust this sudden change in Malfoy? Or was it some clever ploy? If it was a ploy, who was responsible? Voldemort? Lucius? Blaise? Or someone else entirely? He seriously needed to talk to Hermione.

**Please review! I've been away so long, I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like to know what you think! Thanks!**


	46. Interlude 3

**Interlude 3 – Lucius**

Had it actually only been two weeks? Only two, since he learned that Harry Potter was the most powerful person in all of Wizarding Britain? Lucius sighed and leaned back in his armchair. He swirled the dark cognac in his glass and stared into the fire. Potter had…removed his connection to the Dark Lord, which technically gave him the ability to choose where his loyalties should lie.

Power had always been an attractive thing. Not in the sense of being dominated, but rather, in some odd way, his magic fed off other people's power. He suspected he had something to do with his less then purely wizarding ancestry, though he'd never actually voice that thought. Power was the reason he'd joined the Dark Lord in the first place. Potter, however, had more then simple raw magic. He also had political power, whether he chose to use it or not. He would become Supreme Mugwump when he reached his majority, legally speaking. At seventeen, he would take over control of the Wizengamot. He could also very well take over then entire government, if he chose. Wizarding Britain was the only wizarding community that retained its Renaissance democratic system. All the others, France, Spain, The Slavic Lands, they'd all reverted back to their monarchy. Only Britain and the United States did not.

Lucius sat staring into the fire and contemplating the future for much of the evening, until, around nine, a soft knock came at his door. Frowning, he bid the person enter. Draco came in slowly, as though he didn't wish to disturb the delicate balance that was the rare calmness in Lucius tonight.

"Father." Draco dipped a kind of half bow.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Sit, son. What is on your mind?"

Draco perched on the edge of his chair. He was inordinately still. "Father, I have something to tell you. I am not asking your permission. I am informing you of my decision, which is already made."

Lucius's eyebrow nearly vanished into his hair. "Really? Well, continue. I am intrigued."

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm defecting from the Dark Lord's ranks."

Lucius blinked. "What?"

Draco nodded. "I have already spoken to Potter. He has promised to help me. He also mentioned getting me removed from the Slytherin dorms. I refuse to attend another meeting or dark revel or anything else of or relating to the Dark Lord. I am joining the Light."

Lucius stared at him for several long minutes, until Draco started to fidget. The elder Malfoy's mind was working at lightening speed. It seemed that Draco had made a decision before even Lucius himself had weighted the situation. Finally, he nodded. Maybe, since the boy had already taken action, he would wait it out and see how well it went. If they truly accepted Draco into the fold, perhaps… "Alright, Draco. I am pleased that you saw fit to tell me before I heard it from elsewhere." He had a brief thought of Zabini, the little slime. "I wish you the best of luck with this. Please, keep me updated on your progress with… Potter and his friends."

Draco frowned. "Father, I didn't do this because it was an easy choice. I didn't do it because it was the most advantageous. I certainly didn't do it to work as a spy for anyone. I refuse to be a part of what the Dark Lord is creating. I may not like muggles and I may not believe that muggleborns are as powerful as purebloods, but I do not believe that killing them is any kind of answer. I can't let our family be destroyed by a monster. Even if that means, I am the only member remaining after the dust has cleared. Or that all of us are dead, but our name will not be remembered with scorn or disgust. I won't let that happen. I renounce the Dark Lord and, if you continue to actively support him, then I will renounce you as well. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Goodnight, Father."

Draco disappeared back into the hallway, leaving Lucius gaping after him. _Well, I suppose that answer at least a couple questions…_


	47. Of Inquisitions

**WARNING: UnBeta'd!**

**Okay, so. To address a topic that seems to be coming up a lot. This fic is not a Harry/?/?. Harry will have only one girlfriend/partner at a time. He will end up with only one girl. **

**Also, I will try my hardest not to disappear again! I'm going away hiking for a week and I don't know whether or not I'll have the net. If I do, you may get an update out of me. If not, I apologize profusely. **

**I wanted to thank everyone still reading and everyone reviewing. We just hit the 150 mark for reviews. Yay! *dances a little* I appreciate you guys! **

**Last Chapter…**

Eventually, he turned back to Harry. "I see no reason no to allow Malfoy the benefit of the doubt. I also see no reason not to be cautious. Tomorrow morning, I will administer veritaserum to the boy and ask him a series of questions. Similar to the one, I myself was asked when I was being put on trial during the first war."

Harry nodded, wondering about this casual mention of the first Voldemort Wars, when Severus rarely even spoke about himself. "I wan to be there when you do. I'm not sure how much he trusts any Slytherin at the moment."

"A wise decision on Mr. Malfoy's part. Yes, you should be present." Severus glanced at the clock. "Now, I believe this potion needs to cool for three hours and it is time for dinner."

Harry stood and followed his father to the Great Hall, questions and half-formed ideas jostling for dominance in his head. Could they trust this sudden change in Malfoy? Or was it some clever ploy? If it was a ploy, who was responsible? Voldemort? Lucius? Blaise? Or someone else entirely? He seriously needed to talk to Hermione.

**Chapter 44 – Of Inquisitions **

"I'm not sure I see what has you so worked up, Harry." Hermione sat on the edge of her bed watching him pace. "Malfoy is either sincere or he isn't. He's either working for some person or persons unknown or he isn't. You'll find out tomorrow morning, when you meet with him and then Severus. It's all arranged, so what is really wrong?"

Harry shook his head and continued to pace. She didn't push him, merely sitting and waiting out his agitation. After several more minutes, he said, "Hermione…what if…I mean, should I have…It was just a joke when I said it to Malfoy earlier, but really, what if I had taken his hand? All those years ago, if I'd taken his hand and not… Am I really that poor a judge of character? What would have… I mean, Draco's hated me since forever, but what if it was all because of rejecting him? Nothing to do with anything, merely that I refused point blank to be his friend. I chose Weasley over him. Look where that got me. He hates me just as fiercely as Malfoy ever did, more even. Ginny's dead." He paused before letting out a breath. "Percy won't speak to them now. All because of me. If I'd… Maybe I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin. I destroy all the lightness around me."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she rose. "Harry, stop!" He froze in his pacing and turned to her. "Harry, you are not dark. You do not destroy things. Yes, Ron is a prick, but he…he's been there for you when you needed him for the most part. He was a good friend for the first three years we were here. The Weasley's love you as their own. Ginny loved you. It was her choice. I was put in Gryffindor for you. You made the only choice you could at the time. There is no use in trying to figure the what-ifs. It can only lead to heartache. And you are not a poor judge of character. Look around you at your friends, your family. You can't let this shake your confidence. Everything will work out. Malfoy will answer questions tomorrow and we will find out what's going on. You need to calm down." She hugged him tightly. "Go see Pansy. She'll help you relax."

Harry smiled into her hair. "Thanks, Mione. You're the best friend any person could ever ask for. I honestly cannot imagine my life without you." Her smile was pained, but he couldn't see it. He pulled back and she laughed, motioning him out. He examined her face. "You don't like Pansy, do you?"

Hermione's lip curled into a light sneer. It looked out of place on her. "Harry, I've never liked Pansy. You know that. And it just seems to me that you're moving pretty fast into a relationship when you've only know her as a friend for a few days."

Harry shook his head. "I could list a number of characteristics that I've noticed since we've been in school together. Herm, I've always noticed her, just in the context of being Draco's girl. Which apparently, she hasn't been since fourth year. But that doesn't mean I never noticed her. I just never found her physically attractive until recently." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sort of like Ron and you at the Yule Ball. He'd known you forever, but he never realized that you were a girl, in more then a theoretical sense, before that. That of course makes him an idiot, but I never claimed otherwise."

Hermione laughed and shove him from the room. "Go find Pansy. Relax. Everything will work itself out."

He did just that. Pansy was in her own room, stretched across her bed reading a book. An over large muggle t-shirt hung off one shoulder and hid a pair of boy-shorts almost entirely. Harry grinned broadly at the sight and leaned against the doorframe. "Busy?"

Her head jerked up, short black hair falling into her face, and grinned back. "Not at the moment. You want to help give me something to do?"

Harry smirked. "Or someone." He shut the door behind him, avoiding the pillow she threw at him.

######

The next morning, Harry was greeted with the sight of way too much purple. He blinked for moment, trying to remember where he was. When memories from the night before began to trickle into his brain, he rolled over and groaned. Pansy lay next to him, watching him from under her fringe. She smiled softly. "I guess you've done that before?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, a muggle girl who lived in my neighborhood. It was the original reason I ended up locked in my room."

She nodded and dropped a light kiss on his mouth before slipping out of bed. He watched the stark lines of her back as she walked to the bathroom, completely nude. When she'd disappeared, he rolled onto his back and cast a wandless tempus. "Fuck!"

Pansy stuck her head around the door. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and sat up. "I'm going to be late meeting Draco this morning, which will make me late to meet my father."

She furrowed her brow. "Draco?"

"I'll explain everything later. We may end up with a new dorm mate."

Pansy smiled. "Good. Draco is absolutely terrified. Has been all summer."

Harry frowned at her, but nodded. He finished dressing in his clothes from yesterday and made a dash to his room. A quick shower and change had him running through the castle, taking hidden passages and little used staircases to get to his meeting with Draco on time. He skidded into the room with mere second to spare. Draco stood, from where he'd been leaning against a desk, staring wide-eyed at the raven-haired teen. Harry huffed and puffed for several minutes before he managed, "Sorry, Draco… I overslept…Pansy…Sorry."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, she can have that effect on people."

Harry straightened, having finally caught his breath. He laughed at Draco wry expression. "No, I wasn't dreaming of her. I was in her bed. We didn't exactly get to sleep at a reasonable hour last night."

Draco's eyes rounded. "Well… I guess you weren't joking yesterday."

Harry shook his head and smirked. "Anyway, enough about my love life. Come with me."

Draco followed him through the castle, a question clear on his face even though he didn't voice it. Harry greeted the founders as the portrait swung open for him. He cast a repellent charm on both doors that would send people back up stairs, stifling a twinge of guilt.

"Sit." He gestured to a chair. When Draco compiled, he flicked a quick binding spell at the blonde.

Draco gasped and struggled against the bonds. "What—"

"Calm down. It's just a precaution. I need to know that you're 100% sincere about this. I need to go get someone."

Draco opened his mouth to protest again, but Harry had already vanished through the floo. The blonde dropped his head against the back of the chair, trying to breath normally. This was absolutely not the way he imagined this meeting going. He sat for a full five minutes, growing more anxious with every second, before the floo flared to life again. "Potter! You promised to help me! Not turn me in!" The betrayal felt bitter in Draco's mouth and stung his eyes. He should have known Potter hated him too much to help. What did the raven-haired boy care if another Death Eater died?

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled up a seat in front of the bound blond. "I didn't turn you in, Draco, you idiot. I am merely taking…precautions, as I said. If I'm speaking to the headmaster about you getting a room next to mine, I want to be damn sure you aren't lying."

"Language, Potter." Severus murmured as he emerged through the still crackling connection.

Draco's eyes widened as he caught sight of the vial in the Potions Master's hand. "You wanted to be sure I wasn't lying, so you called in a bloody death eater!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's not a bloody death eater. And he never really was. Now shut up and take your potion like a good little Slytherin.

Severus raised an eyebrow pointedly.

Harry sighed as though he was much put upon. "Severus," He whined.

Severus pursed his lips. "Do not whine at me! I had to brew entire batch of this just for you and you had best be grateful for it. It had best be time well spent."

Draco's silver gaze widened even more, so that it looked like his eyes would pop right out of his head. Harry smirked. "I am grateful! I just don't see why you and Ari have such a problem with my language! It's not like I say 'fuck' all the time or anything."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Indeed. Someday you will understand what I tell you. I only hope I am alive to see it."

Harry's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "You better be."

Severus paused in his preparation of the administrating eyedropper and looked at his son. His gaze softened. "Do not fear. I do plan on it, you know."

Harry relaxed. "Good. I don't think Ariadne would appreciate it very much if her boyfriend was planning on dying anytime soon."

Severus cringed slightly. "I have not been a _boy_ in a very long time. I do not think that word is appropriate."

Harry grinned. "Would you rather I said lover? Or how about soul mate? Or beloved?"

"Stop! Use whatever word you please, but may we get on with this!" Severus' eyes narrowed. "I believe you are trying to give Mr. Malfoy, here, a heart attack."

Harry laughed. "No, but it's fun to taunt him with the truth. Okay, then if we must continue. You are asking the questions, yes?"

Severus nodded and administered the potion. What followed was a long hour of endless questions, which determined quite effectively that Draco Malfoy had defected from the Dark Lord's service. Harry watched Severus speculatively, wondering how often he himself had to undergo the same process.

Just as the truth serum was wearing off, however, Harry slipped in one question of his own. "Why do you hate me?"

Draco's eyes widened and he flushed, as his mouth opened to answer. "I do not hate you and never have."

"Then why treat me so badly?"

The blonde shut his eyes and said, "I was hurt that you chose Weasley over me. It was not fair. I wanted to be your friend. I treated you horribly because I was jealous of you and of your friendship. It should have been me."

"Potter! You have no right to ask such questions, when he is unable to stop himself from answering. I expected better of you." Severus turned his sharp gaze on his son, as he unbound Draco.

Harry dropped his eyes and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Draco, I shouldn't have asked you that."

The blonde left out a shaky breath. "It's fine. It's not like you would have believed me otherwise." His jaw clenched for a moment, then he relaxed in his chair, rubbing his wrists. "Are we done? And is anyone going to explain to me what the fuck is going on between you too? Or are you going to leave me imagining the worst, because let me tell you, I have a pretty elaborate imagination."

Harry laughed. "Severus is my father."

Draco reared back as if he'd been struck. "What?"

Harry laughed louder as Severus glowered at him. "That is not amusing. I do not know enough healing magic to fix your mess if you should render it necessary. Kindly explain to Mr. Malfoy exactly what is going on here, allow the rest of your little band of cretins into the room again, and then proceed to the Headmaster's office. You need to speak with him immediately. Something is brewing within Slytherin House and it bodes ill for both Malfoys. I will inform Lucius myself, when I can ascertain the particulars."

Harry nodded, whipping the smile off his face. He waved a hand and dispelled the charms on the two hallways. Immediately, Cho, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Hermione poured through the doorway. "Harry James Potter! That is totally unacceptable! You cannot simply take over this common room and force us to stay in our rooms for over an hour! Ariadne and Severus will hear…about…" Hermione's rant trailed off when she caught sight of Draco sitting across from Harry and Severus standing by the fireplace. "Oh…um…never mind."

Pansy snorted loudly and breezed by her, to deposit herself in Harry's lap. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sit! All of you. Now." When Pansy didn't move, he looked her sharply. "On a chair, Miss Parkinson, not a person. Kindly remove yourself from my son. He has much explaining to do."

Draco gaped. "He wasn't joking? But how are _you_…But wasn't his mother a Gryffindor? And why is he still…? What…?" Draco blinked owlishly at Harry. "So then, should I call you Snape from now on then?"

Harry choked on air. Severus smirked. "I believe I have already gone over this with Miss Granger, when she kindly pointed out that Harry James Snape is a horrible name." He furrowed his brow for a moment. "And do not blame me for it. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. In fact, I distinctly remember discussing the naming of children with Lily and voicing a preference for the name Heliodorus for a male and Selene for a female, after the only daughter of Cleopatra and Marcus Antonius."

Harry turned fully around in his chair to stare at his father. "Heliodorus? Are you mad? That's a terrible name!"

Severus scowled at him. "Heliodorus was the praefectus of Eygpt under Hadrian. He married the Princess of Judea and their son ruled part of the Roman Empire in the Year of the Five Emperors. He was also a famous orator. It is a perfectly acceptable name."

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair. "I don't understand the wizarding world's obsession with Greco-Roman names! Was I the only one who escaped? And Cho. I mean look at us. Draco means dragon in Latin. Luna means moon. Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy and her first husband Menelaus. Neville's name derives through Old Norman from the Latin Nigellus. Believe me, I looked it up. Severus is the name of a whole slew of Roman Emperors, including a Roman Imperial Dynasty. Cho is Chinese, so she wouldn't have gotten a Greco-Roman name. So really I am the only one who escaped. Thank you, mother!" He addressed the last to the ceiling.

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Enough! Explain to Draco and stop irritating everyone else."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the blonde Slytherin in front of him. "Alright, well. This may take a while. You know how you always thought that I was spoiled by my family? Um. Well, after my parents were murdered, I was sent to live with muggles…"

Draco's expression cycled rapidly through disbelief, shock, disgust, and fascination, until eventually settling on disbelief again.

"So really, for now, that's all you need to know." Harry hadn't actually left out that much, but he was still walking on eggshells with Draco, Veritaserum or no. Hermione'd already cast the Sneak-o-Spell, as she liked to call it, on Pansy, so they'd know if she ratted on them, but for some reason Harry doubted Draco would submit to that. Especially after having been tied to a chair for an hour and run through the Severus Snape One Man Inquisition.

Draco blinked and shook his head. "Damn. Severus really is your father?" He paused. Draco furrowed his brow, examining Harry, and his eyes slowly widened. "Potter… You're still the only heir left to the Most Ancient House of Potter…Doesn't that mean that you're—"

"Why don't we go see Dumbledore about moving you from the dorms now, eh?" Harry stood abruptly, glaring at the blonde. Draco clamped his jaw shut.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, what does Malfoy know that we don't?"

Harry smiled nervously. "Nothing, 'Mione. I'm just anxious to talk to Albus, so Pansy and I can be on our way and everyone can get back to whatever."

She scowled at him. "Harry, what are you hiding?"

Luna smiled and said airily. "I suppose he doesn't want Draco to tell us that Harry is the rightful King of Wizarding Britain."

Cho, Neville, and Pansy gaped at her. Harry flushed bright red and ducked his head. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "King… You already told me that, didn't you? Before… Before my…prophecy. I'd completely forgotten."

Harry nodded, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Can we not talk about this, please? Can we just go to Dumbledore and pretend Luna never said anything? Thanks." He turned and marched from the room, leaving the others no choice but to follow.

Dumbledore was sitting behind is desk with his hands folded across its top when Harry knocked softly and entered. The others came in quietly behind him, Severus last of all. Dumbledore examined Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles. Harry fidgeted for a moment before the headmaster spoke. "Harry, I trust you have a very good reason for missing your lesson this morning."

Harry groaned and dropped into the chair that was nearest to the desk. "I'm so sorry, Professor. With everything that's been going on, I completely forgot. I'll make up the time this afternoon, if you think..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Not necessary, my dear boy. Simply sit and tell me what has been going on and why it is that there is a certain Slytherin student standing nervously in my doorway."

Harry frowned and glanced back to find Draco was indeed hovering at the door. He rolled his eyes. "Draco, relax. He's not going to expel you or anything. Just sit down. Everybody."

Dumbledore suppressed an amused smile as the group did as Harry bid. The blonde Slytherin came forward to sit in the chair closest to Harry's. _That is a curious development indeed._

"Well, Albus, Draco here has defected from the Death Eaters and I may have promised him that he could move into our dorm." Harry looked sheepish.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, then a congratulations are in order. It seems that you have done what I've been attempting to do for many years. You've brought a scion of the House of Malfoy into the Light. Actually, you've brought two of the children of major Death Eater families to our cause. You are indeed a very special young man."

Harry flushed bright red at the praise. Hermione grinned at him. No matter how much confidence he'd gained, he was still the same shy Harry that she'd met on the train all those years ago. As she watched, Harry straightened his shoulders. "Um…Thank you, sir. So this means Draco can move into that extra bedroom, next to mine?" The Headmaster nodded. "I was also wondering, speaking of people brought into the Light, if I could take Pansy to visit her mother and then maybe to calm down and relax a little bit in Hogsmeade today. I know she's been really worried." He glanced briefly at his new girlfriend and smiled. There were tears mingling with the gratitude in her eyes. "I think it's would be good for her to see her mom. Since she's almost fully recovered. And Hogsmeade will be quiet, it not being a student weekend. The peace will be calming."

Dumbledore tilted his head and examined Harry more closely then before. _The boy is growing up, maturing before my very eyes._ "Of course, Harry, that is a splendid idea. I will write you two a day pass. Enjoy your afternoon. Miss Parkinson, I hope you and your mother will achieve some closure this day."

Pansy nodded numbly, but her gaze remained on Harry. "Thank you, Headmaster."

######

Grimauld Place was just as depressing, now as it was the last time Harry'd been there. It smelled of old cloth and things that crumbled to dust. The light filtering in from the grimy windowpanes was watery and grey. The Curtain over old Walburga appeared to have been sealed shut. Harry sighed in relief. He prayed that Kreacher stayed out of his way, because if he happened to see that traitorous little shit, he was apt to do something he'd regret later. Like roast the elf alive on a silver spit over an Ever-Burning Flame. No that he'd actually thought about that. Much.

Pansy stared, wide-eyed at everything. "This is appalling. That one of the old Manors should fall into such disrepair. Where are your house elves?"

Harry shrugged and pointed to the heads, mounted high on the walls. Pansy gasped. "Disgusting. I knew the Blacks were a little unstable. I mean, just look at Bellatrix, but that's just ridiculous. Are there _any _left?"

Harry snorted darkly. "One. We're not talking about him though. At all. The house is in such bad shape, because the last remaining Black was in Azkaban for 12 years and his mother died a few months after he was arrested."

Pansy nodded. Harry sent her upstairs to one of the bedrooms that had been fixed up and where her mother was now staying. When she disappeared, he wandered into the kitchen. It was marginally less gloomy then the rest of the house. Sitting down in one of the chairs at the table, he let images of order meetings and Weasley's breakfasts flit through his head. He trailed his eyes along the walls and floor, taking in everything, but seeing very little. When his gaze landed on a small door in the opposite wall, Harry was jerked back into the present. He did not remember that door being there, which meant very little, but it peaked his curiosity. He rose from his seat, intending to find out what was behind the door, when Pansy called him from upstairs. He sighed. Making a mental note to check it later, he made his way to Mrs. Parkinson's room.

Pansy stood by the head of her mother's bed, holding the woman's hand and watching Harry warily. Mrs. Parkinson, who looked infinitely better then the last time he'd seen her, was sitting up, smiling lightly at him. "Lord Potter, it seems that I owe you a life debt."

Harry's emerald eyes bugged. Uh, no, Ma'am. Really. I mean, I really did the only thing I could. You don't—"

Pansy laughed and came to pull him further into the room. It was still a novel experience for him, that this Slytherin at his side enjoyed his presence. "Harry, relax. Mother, this is my new boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry, my mother, Panthia Didyme Parkinson."

Harry came forward and took the woman's hand, bending to kiss it briefly. She smiled. "Such manners. And I was told that you were an uncouth, ill-spoken heathen. What lies I have been told."

Harry flushed scarlet. He glanced at Pansy, who smiled encouragingly. "It's a pleasure you meet you, Lady Parkinson. I'm glad you're feeling better and I'm sorry for your loss."

Her mischievous expression dissolved into darkness. "It was no loss, truly, Lord Potter. You have granted me health, life, and the Dark Lord, it seems has granted me freedom. At least some freedom."

She reached for her left forearm to rub nervously. Harry frowned at chewed his lip. "Ma'am…"

She smiled again, suddenly, and the tension in the room dissipated. "Please, call me Panthia."

Harry blushed lightly and nodded. "And call me Harry. The Lord Potter business still makes me a little edgy." She laughed. "Panthia, I… I don't know if I can, but there is a small chance I may be able to clear the Mark from you. I did it for m-for Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, accidentally, and very much against Malfoy's wishes. But there might be a chance that I could do it for you as well. I'm not sure…I'll have to talk to a few people, but if you want, I could try."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before they filled with tears. "Oh, Harry, I would be most grateful if you would. You've given me and my daughter so much already. Another chance at life. But…"

He smiled at her. "Alright, then. I'll talk to Severus, Ariadne, and Albus and see if I can't figure out how to rid you of that thing."

Panthia shook her head and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Harry, you are a most remarkable young man. And you better be that remarkable in your treatment of my daughter." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Um…" Harry's expression looked similar to that of a trapped animal. He looked ready to bolt. "Uh, ma'am, I have the utmost respect for your daughter. Especially this year. She's brave to have made the choices she did, especially with no guarantee of her removal from the dorms beforehand. I promise to protect her to the best of my abilities and treat her g-well." He smiled, as Severus' voice in his head corrected his grammar before he'd made the mistake. "I'm finding recently that Slytherin House contains more bravery and loyalty then my own house, which is certainly been disconcerting."

Pansy and her mother chuckled at this. Noticing the slanting light form the window, Panthia cast a quick tempus. Harry too glanced out the window. He frowned at the state of it. "Scourgify." He eyed the newly sparkling glass. "That's much better."

Panthis stared for a moment. "Harry, several people have tried that on the windows here, but it never works. That clumsy woman…Tonks? She was going to ask Dumbledore and shooed the two teenagers out. "Enjoy your afternoon. I hope I get to come see you up at the school soon."

Harry smiled at her. "I'll owl you when I figure out how to remove your mark."

Harry and Pansy moved slowly as they descended the stairs. At the foot of the staircase, Pansy turned back to the Gryffindor. "Harry, I…Thank you. For my mother. For offering to try to remove her mark. Just everything!"

She flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and held her for a few minutes. "Come on, Pans. Hogsmeade awaits."

They flashed out of existence with a loud crack. If Harry hadn't keep his arms around her waist, Pansy would have stumbled when they popped into the street in front of The Three Broomsticks. She laughed softly and kissed him quickly. The two walked into the pub hand-in-hand. Madame Rosemerta smirked at Harry and winked. They took their seats at a table near the window and waited for the bar-owner to come over and take their order.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Here on an off-weekend? Just like your father, you are." She took a minute to examine his companion. "And with a Slytherin no less? I am impressed."

Harry laughed nervously. "We've got permission from the headmaster."

Rosemerta winked again and nodded. "James always said that too. Alright, though, I'll believe you. What do you two love bird want?"

They gave her their order and she left, shooting Harry sly looks. Harry shrunk into his seat a little. Pansy smirked at him. "Relax, Harry. It's probably a good thing that your… um… that James used to come here like this. It strengthens your connection to him. People will see him in you again."

Harry nodded. She had a point. A very Slytherin point, but it worked. He shrugged and smiled at her. "How are you doing? It's been an eventful day."

She raised an eyebrow. "That, Lord Potter, is the understatement of the decade at least. Even before we saw Dumbledore, I woke up with you in my bed and then found out exactly who is was who was in my bed."

Harry wrinkled his brow. "Huh?"

"You're…social status, let's say? It's a damn sight higher then I originally thought." Harry turned a deep scarlet and Pansy chuckled. "Alright, we'll drop that."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Why don't you tell me something about your childhood? Or your favorite…something, anything? I want to know more about you. This is our first date, really, even though we've…uh…had sex."

Pansy smirked. "Harry, about that." He fidgeted. "Stop fidgeting. You have no reason to be nervous. That muggle girl seems to have taught you well. It made me… feel more real. Alive sounds so clichéd. But maybe more anchored. Like I am actually a part of the world now, not just sort of drifting through it. I'd been feeling detached since my…" She swallowed heavily. "Since my father died. So thanks."

Harry frowned. "I was afraid that maybe you were going to say that we're going to fast for you."

She shook her head and paused as Rosemerta put their plates down in front of them. When the barwoman had left, she continued, "Not at all. Listen, I know this between us isn't forever. I don't think I strong enough to be your forever. But I like you, Harry. A lot. I think your just what I need right now. We'll see where it takes us at whatever pace we want to set. And maybe at some point I will be enough to be your forever, or maybe this will just fizzle out. Either way, let's enjoy. And even if we do fizzle, I will always be there for you. I'd like to be a forever friend."

Harry just gapped for a moment. She was being so…straightforward. After a moment, he blinked. "I would love it if you'd be a forever friend. I'd like to be the same….Okay, wow that sounded disgustingly sappy. Alright. Favorite things! Childhood memories. Talk, woman!"

She smirked at his attempt to squash the 'sappiness'. They spent the next couple hours talking about variety of topics, ranging from Pansy's first broom ride to Harry's favorite store in Wizarding Britain. The end-of-summer heat was beginning to fade when they finally walked back to the castle.

**PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. **


	48. Of Irritants

**WARNING: Another Unbeta'd Chapter. Curse college prep and furniture shopping! **

**( *ducks flying projectile* I love you, Humperdink…. :D )**

**Seriously people? There still hasn't been any guess as to what the chapter names spell. **

_**The first person to guess gets a one-shot, pairing of their choice. Leave a review and give me a guess.**_

**Also, I just want to apologize before hand for the little bit of slashy goodness at the beginning of this chapter. I honestly can't help myself. My OT Pos Drarry, so of there are hints of that, just ignore them. That is NOT the pairing for this fic. **

**Also, I will try my hardest not to disappear again! **

**I took the idea of the Flying squad from several fics I've read, so if it looks familiar, it probably is.**

**Last Chapter…**

She shook her head and paused as Rosemerta put their plates down in front of them. When the barwoman had left, she continued, "Not at all. Listen, I know this between us isn't forever. I don't think I strong enough to be your forever. But I like you, Harry. A lot. I think your just what I need right now. We'll see where it takes us at whatever pace we want to set. And maybe at some point I will be enough to be your forever, or maybe this will just fizzle out. Either way, let's enjoy. And even if we do fizzle, I will always be there for you. I'd like to be a forever friend."

Harry just gapped for a moment. She was being so…straightforward. After a moment, he blinked. "I would love it if you'd be a forever friend. I'd like to be the same….Okay, wow that sounded disgustingly sappy. Alright. Favorite things! Childhood memories. Talk, woman!"

She smirked at his attempt to squash the 'sappiness'. They spent the next couple hours talking about variety of topics, ranging from Pansy's first broom ride to Harry's favorite store in Wizarding Britain. The end of summer heat was beginning to fade when they finally walked back to the castle.

**Chapter 45 – Of Irritants **

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair for Harry's little band of what were rapidly becoming outcasts. All of them were now being shunned by their housemates, except Harry. Hermione and Neville had never been very popular within Gryffindor anyway, and now that they were receiving special treatment, people seemed to avoid them more pointedly. The only Gryffindors who would talk to Neville now were Dean and Seamus. Cho and Luna were not fairing much better, though Luna was quite used to it by now. Pansy was being completely shunned by Slytherin. Only their Head of House was still treating her with any kind of respect.

Draco had been moved into the room next to Harry's the night before and so his absence from the Slytherin dorm had caused much gossip. When the former Prince of Slytherin had entered the Great Hall side by side with the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the entire room had stopped to stare. The two talked quietly. Pansy was pressed against Harry's side, his arm slung carelessly across her shoulders. Hermione was close behind, listening to their conversation and, now and then, tossing in a comment. Luna and Cho were talking quietly in Chinese as Neville stared at them in avid fascination.

The room was so quiet, in fact, that Harry and Draco's soft conversation carried through the hall. "So you're trying to tell me that you know where all the secret passages in Hogwarts are?"

Draco nodded. Hermione huffed behind them. "Harry, they're all listed in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Harry snorted. "No, 'Mione, they aren't. If they were _all_ listed, they wouldn't be called secret passages. Believe me you, I've read that abysmal list."

Hermione scowled fiercely at the insult to her favorite book and fell silent. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say, Harry, that you know of another passage not listed?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shared a conspiratorial look with Pansy. "Of course, that's what I mean to say, Draco. And I'll prove it to you some time." Harry stopped walking, forcing the others to halt as well. "Um, guys…where do we sit?" He looked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Neither looked at though there was enough room for all seven of them.

At the head table, Aurelia stood. She winked at Harry and waved her wand. The room flickered, as though it were a hologram, and suddenly there was another table, sitting in the center of the isle, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. It ran the same length of the other four tables, but the banner that suddenly appeared above it was the Hogwarts Crest. Aurelia slipped her wand back into her robe. "Problem solved. This is the Hogwarts school table. Anyone wishing to dine with a member of another house or several houses may sit here to avoid discomfort." She glanced at the Headmaster, who just twinkled his eyes and smiled approvingly at her.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Lia…I mean, Professor Isha!"

Harry took a seat at the table, pulling Pansy down next to him. Hermione sat on his other side and Draco across from him. Neville was across from Hermione, with Luna on his left and Cho across from her. Neville and Draco, thought seated side by side, basically ignored each other for the duration of the meal. The Hall sat in shocked silence as everyone watched the group eat.

"How would you have found out about these alleged other passageways, Harry?" Draco raised an eyebrow, as he piled sausages onto his plate.

Harry winked. "Trade secret." He looked sideways at Hermione, whose eyes widened. She sqeaked. "Messers. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs," He flicked a glance at the High table where Remus and Sirius sat, smirking. "Purveyors of guides to magical mischief making, would not approve of my telling you in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast when the entire school is eavesdropping. Or…" He glances around the room. "Maybe they're just all in shook."

Draco glanced around him too. The Malfoy Smirk© slipped into place. "Indeed, Potter. I think the only thing that could have shocked them more would have been… our recreating your shocking display with Pansy the other morning."

Harry frowned for a moment, before comprehension dawned. "Oh! Gross! Malfoy, that's disgusting. There is no way I'm kissing you."

Someone dropped a fork. It clattered in the totally still hall. Draco smirked harder. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Harry made a gagging noise. Pansy glared at her housemate. "Absolutely no trying to snog my boyfriend. I will not allow it."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Pans, love."

"At least not when I'm not in the room, anyway." Pansy grinned at him.

Harry look outraged. "Not you too! It's a bloody conspiracy! Hermione, Neville! I need some Gryffindor back up over here. These two have gone all pervy on me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's a Slytherin thing…"

Harry looked at her in exasperation. She giggled. From behind them, at the Gryffindor table, Seamus finally recovered form his shock. "Do it, Harry! Do it! Come to the dark side! We have cookies!"

Harry turned around in his seat to stare at his former roommate in total confusion. "Seamus, did you just honestly tell me to snog Draco Malfoy?"

Seamus looked confused from a moment. "I guess I did. I'm sorry, that's just totally wrong, mate. Forget I said that."

Harry laughed. Severus stood at the head table and glared down at them all. "Kindly stop your inane babble. Some of the few remaining sane individuals in this room wish to actually _ingest_ their food, not regurgitate it. All of you, return to your meals!" Everyone stared at him. "_Now!"_

They returned to their meals. Harry stifled a smirk at the general reaction everyone seemed to have to his father's anger. The group seated at the new Hogwarts table took up their quiet conversation again, until it was time for class.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco made their way to Ariadne and Olympia's classroom, only to be accosted by a redhead. Ron stood, leaning against the wall, glaring at them all. Harry spared him no more than a glance as they came down the hall toward him, until he stepped into their path.

"Potter, you're corrupting Gryffindor."

Draco stared at him, totally baffled by the 180-degree change in the other. Harry sneered. "Indeed?"

"If you want to continue calling yourself a Gryffindor, you got to stop hanging out with… Death Eater slime." He turned his eyes on Hermione and his gaze softened. "Hermione, you should stop hanging out with him. He's dangerous. You could get hurt again. Or… or killed."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her former best friend. "Ronald Weasley, you have absolutely no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You are making a complete arse of yourself. Grow up."

His eyes hardened. "Fine. If that's the way you want it. If you both don't rethink the company you keep, you'll be thrown out of Gryffindor."

Harry snorted contemptuously. "Honestly, Weasley. Use your brain, will you? Unless Draco here was right all those years and you really haven't got one. We don't sleep in the dorm anymore, in case you missed the fact that I wasn't sleeping in the next bed anymore. We don't sit at Gryffindor table anymore either. So really what could _you_ possibly do? McGonagall would never chuck us out, seeing as we're both prefects and I'm Quidditch Captain. Oh, and by the way? Don't both trying out. You're rubbish. Always have been. The only Weasley who plays Quidditch worse is Percy and that probably only because he can't fly."

Ron looked stunned. Harry moved around him and continued down the hall. Draco and Hermione trailed after him, shocked at his vindictive tone and harsh words. When they reached the classroom door, Hermione laid a hand softly on his shoulder. "Was that really necessary, Harry?"

Harry turned on her. His eyes were blazing and his whole body was tense. She took an involuntary step back. "Necessary, Hermione? Necessary? That… That utter bastard just tried to take away the only place in the entire world that I've ever felt at home! He…He…Ugh!" Harry spun and slammed is fist against the wall. The lanterns lighting the corridor flickered. "Fuck!"

Draco stared at him in total astonishment. He'd never seen Harry this angry and, really, coming from him, that was saying something. The lights flickered again. Hermione's lips had compressed into a thin line. "Harry." Her voice was little above a whisper. "Harry, you need to calm down."

Ariadne heard his shout and came out to see what was happening. When she opened the door to see Harry panting, one hand flat against the wall and the other curled into a fist, trying to control his rage, she blinked. "Alright you lot, inside. Harry, you're fighting me today."

Harry jerked and looked up at her. His emerald eyes were blazing oddly, as though the power in him was trying to seep out through his irises. He nodded sharply and entered the classroom. The other two followed.

"Apparently, today is a demonstration day. Harry, take off your robes. You'll only get tangled in them." She shed her own and summoned the weapons locker.

Olympia gaped. "Ari, you aren't seriously…? You are, aren't you? But about last time…"

Ariadne paused in her selection of a sword. "Am I planning of engaging in mortal combat with Harry, weapon of choice being a sword? Yes. Yes, I am. Have you actually looked at him, Ol? He looked like he could tare down the Statue of Liberty, with his bare hands. And there won't be any magic involved this time."

She turned and joined Harry in the dueling circle, where he was hefting a broadsword like it was a toy. They bowed to one another. Harry immediately swung the sword up, trying to disarm Ariadne. The two fought hard for several moments. They seemed to be evenly matched. Hermione frowned and turned to Olympia, whose worried gaze was following the fight closely. "Olympia, why do they seem so…"

"Yes, I had noticed. Ariadne is not operating at her best. She chose a weapon that would handicap her and she is overly tired to begin with. Originally, we were planning on observing only today, but… Also, Harry's anger is lending strength to his movements, making up for some of the skills that he lacks."

Hermione nodded and turned her eyes back to the fight. It continued for another twenty minutes. Both showed clear signs of fatigue. Ariadne brought her shorter sword up and under Harry's guard and levered the handle out of his grip. He conceded by letting up go and wandlessly levitating it, to prevent injury. They bowed again. Olympia conjured a small sofa and Ariadne dropped onto it immediately. She closed her eyes a groaned. "I would not suggest ever doing that again. Oly, please, in future prevent me from making horrible decisions like this."

Harry, panting, raised his eyebrows at her. "What? I know I'm not that good. Why are you so knackered?"

Ariadne turned her face toward him and opened one eye. "Really? You have to ask? I didn't exactly go to sleep early last night. And you all get up god awful early in the morning. I mean, starting classes before eight? I had to wake up at 5 am just to have time for breakfast. 5 am!"

She shut her eye again. Olympia rolled her eyes and Harry smirked. "Ah, I see. Too busy to sleep?"

"Shut up, kid." She flicked her wand at him and he shielded her stinging hex easily.

Hermione watched the antics much like a mother watching her children, exasperated and amused. The rest of the class stared at the interaction in utter confusion. Finally, the High Priestess seemed to catch her breath. "Olympia, why don't we just set them to practice Position Set 12. Twenty repetitions, then they can go."

Olympia nodded. She showed the class the set for them to run through and came to sit next to Ariadne still prone form. She put up a muffling spell that Severus had shown here. "Ariadne, you aren't this tired because you and Severus were fucking last night. Tell me what's wrong?"

Ariadne turned to her and opened her eyes. "Severus is worried. The Dark Lord is looking for something. We have no spy, because he's free, and so we have very little idea what's going on. Now, Harry seems to be collecting Slytherins and the whole lot of them are being ostracized by their own houses. Not to mention Hermione's prophecy and Harry's… well… his social status, shall we say? They tried to keep it quiet, but so many people seem to know now. All the kids know, thanks to Luna and Draco. Lucius knows. I don't even know who all else knows. Any pureblood family has the potential. I'm surprised that Neville didn't know. But with his grandmother being who she is, I don't know why I should be."

Olympia nodded. "Well, try to look on the bright side. Harry's doing very well in all his lessons. He's pretty much got the Occlumency down now. He's taking this seriously. He also seems to be trying to collect as many people, Slytherins especially, to join him as he can."

Ariadne nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I'm more worried about Hermione's prophecy then anything else. None of us have really tried looking into what it means. I haven't looked at it in at least a few days. I don't even know if any of it has come to pass yet."

Olympia placed a hand on her arm. "You never worry this much. You're just overtired. You don't have any classes until after the break, yes? 11? Take a nap. I'll set you an alarm so you're up in time. Go. I'll take care of this bunch."

Araidne smiled gratefully and dragged herself off the couch. She waved briefly at Hermione and Harry, who winked at her. Up in her room, she stripped down and shut the curtains with a wave of her hand. Sleep would be a welcome escape from her first Monday at Hogwarts. She already felt like she'd been teaching for months. Which, when she thought about it, she actually had.

######

The door to Lucius Malfoy's study was ajar, when Harry stopped outside. His first official Wizarding Law and Culture session with the irritating sod was bound to be unpleasant. Harry wondered whether he should just jump-start it by failing to knock, but he didn't want to push his luck. He tapped lightly. "Enter."

Malfoy Sr. was sitting in his armchair, staring into the fire, which was blazing. The dungeons were always chilled, even on the hottest summer day. Harry stepped into the room. Lucius looked up at him and a slow smirk spread over his face. It made Harry nervous. "Potter. Sit."

Harry sat. His own armchair matched the already occupied one in everything but color. It was a deep burgundy while the other was a midnight blue. Harry blinked. "I would have thought your study would be done in Slyhterin colors."

Lucius was still smirking. "Well, it seems we all have hidden depths. I do have other interests then my Slytherin roots."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Really? Could've fooled me."

"Quite. Now, it seems we have a very long way to go. You are the last remaining heir of the wizarding royal family and need to understand the manner in which you should deport yourself. I am actually the only one living equipped to teach you, as almost all of the purebloods have 'forgotten' the monarchy." There were quotation marks in his voice. Harry could almost picture him making the little bunny ear symbols with his hands. He had to swallow a laugh.

"Potter, really. Do pay attention. We'll start with the basic wizarding law and more on to traditional pureblood customs. Over the Christmas holiday, we will work on the way you carry yourself and public manners. You will become a proper pureblood noble, if it kills me." Harry grinned. Lucius sneered. "However, before we begin, I would ask you a question."

Harry shrugged. "Alright, but I may not answer."

Lucius nodded as though that was a reasonable statement. "Draco is settling in well? I understand that he has switched sides and… Shall we say that I am weighing my options."

Harry frowned. "I am not entirely sure what that means. But Draco seems to be settling in alright. He was acting pleasant this morning. He even ignored Neville. I was pretty sure the world was going to explode in a flaming inferno, but we're still here, so I guess everything is going pretty well. Ask me next week if you want a more definitive answer."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Quite. I am, while weighing my options, endeavoring to understand why both my son and one of my oldest friend's would join you. Just you. And the Parkinsons. I suppose I understand the girl's motivation. After all, she is now dating the most powerful person, politically speaking, in all of Great Britain. But her mother? I cannot comprehend it."

Harry's frown deepened. He stared at Lucius for several minutes. "You seem to be asking me to convince to you defect. Not that you are still a Death Eater for all intents and purposes, but… Lord Malfoy, I really don't know what you want me to say to you. You're acting very strange."

Lucius was smirking again. "Mr…Lord Potter, I have always aligned myself to the most powerful and the most advantageous. My loyalties lie where it is convenient for me. I am asking you to sell yourself and your cause to me. Why would it be advantageous for me to join the Light? To ally with the Chosen One?"

Harry examined Lucius for several moments. He seemed so different from the snarling terror that had awoken this summer to find his left arm bare. The man looked relaxed. His fingers were laced in front of him as he reclined in his chair. He looked regal, but there was a tension in his shoulders. Harry wondered if what he was really asking for was an excuse not to forsake his son. Harry chewed his lip. "Sir, really there are a hundred different reason for you to join…well, me. Your son most importantly, but there are any number of others. But if the thing that worries you is the afterward, then you really only have one choice."

Lucius's brow furrowed lightly. "Explain yourself."

Harry sat straighter in his chair, shoulders back. There was a fire in his eyes, determination. "I am going to win this war. Voldemort is going to die by my hand. So really if you want to live afterwards, you have to join me. I have a sneaking suspicion Azkaban is not going to be the destination of the Death Eaters who remain when the dust is cleared. Unless of course there is a Dementor waiting in their cells."

Lucius stared at him, nostrils flaring and lips pursed. "I will take that into consideration. Now, the exact circumstances that your family abdicated the throne are not commonly known among the pureblood families, even those who tell the True History to their children…"

Harry sat in rapt attention for the next hour, listening to Lucius Malfoy tell him about his origins. It was all fascinating, but Harry couldn't see the point of it. When the break-bell rang, Harry thanked Lucius, for the first time ever, and left. Just outside the Entrance Hall, Harry heard someone call his name. He looked up to find a set of redheaded twins making their way toward him through a sea of people.

"Hey, Harry!"

"How goes your first week of sixth year?"

Harry smiled broadly at the two. "My year's going fine. You here to see Aurelia?"

The twins glanced at one another, then turned back to Harry and nodded. Harry snorted. "I was actually planning on contacting the both of you. I wanted to ask your help with the D.A."

The redheads looked intrigued.

#####

At dinner that night, Harry sat with his friends at the new Hogwarts table, Fred and George joining him, much to the shock of the hall. When the room was full, Harry formerly announced the first meeting of the DA and opened it up to third years and above from all houses. He welcomed everyone, new members and old, encouraging people to come and learn practical defense. After the meal was over and everyone had stood, Ariadne kindly swept the tables aside.

Harry and Hermione went to sit on the head table, legs swinging, while the others watched them with a mixture of shock and awe. Ariadne leaned against the table next to Harry with Severus standing at her side. "How many students are you expecting?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

Hermione pursed her lips at him. "Most of the school. If it's anything like last time…"

Harry looked at her and his eyes widened. "No! You're not telling me I have to go through the 'which stories are true' shtick again!"

Hermione nodded. "Last time, everyone showed up to find out whether or not the stories about what Harry's done were true. After that little show he pulled on the first day back…."

Harry frowned at her and called, "Sorry, I tried to kill you, Draco! I'm really not a murderer…mostly."

Severus shot his son an exasperated look. Harry just grinned back. As the room began to fill, Harry explained to Hermione, Ariadne, and his father what the twins were doing there. "Beside planning to wreak havoc? I asked them to lead a new Flying Squad. I want them to pick the 10 or 15 best fliers, depending on how many people stay, and train them. They'll be stocked with Wizard Wheeze products that explode and do various other things. If it comes to battle again, I think a flying battalion is a good idea."

Severus looked proudly at his son. "Indeed, Harry. That is an intriguing idea. I believe it could be quite useful, given the proper circumstances."

Hermione grinned. "Harry, you didn't tell me you had it all planned out! I knew you wanted their help, but… Well, I think it's a great use from the two. Keep them out of trouble."

Fred mock scowled. "Oi! I heard that!"

Hermione grinned wider. "Good."

Fred blinked and smiled before turning back to his conversation with Aurelia. Harry scanned the room for familiar faces. He smiled when he saw that all the old DA members were back (except Marietta). There was a whole sea of new faces as well and, lurking in the back, looking completely out of place, were several people that made Harry's eye widen. Draco, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass with her younger sister Astoria, Morag MacDougal, and both Montgomery sisters stood nervously by the door. Every single one was a Slytherin. Harry's face split in a grin so wide it made his cheeks ache. He hopped off the table and made his way to the back, the crowd parting for him and falling silent.

He stopped in front of the small group of Slytherins and opened his arms. "Welcome to the DA. Always happy to see new faces. Even if they aren't really all that new." He winked at the youngest Montgomery girl, a very small third year. She squeaked and turned pink. Pansy raised and eyebrow and came forward to take his hand. He smirked and gestured for them all to come further into the room. As they followed back to the front, he leaned in to Pansy and whispered, "Not threatened by a third year I hope, love?"

Pansy snorted. "Just clearly staking my claim. It's a Slytherin thing, you wouldn't understand."

He rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised."

He let go of her hand, when they reached the empty semi-circle that had formed around the High Table. He stepped up and took his seat next to Hermione again. She smiled at him and he returned it. The room was still silent, waiting for him to begin, so he obliged them. "Welcome, everybody, to the DA. I see loads of new people. I'm glad. However, before we begin, I'd like to know how many of you came just to hear me explain which of the rumors are true?"

No one moved. Harry sighed. "Alright, before I explain what the DA is all about, how about we do a little Q&A. You can ask me anything, and I will answer at my own disgression. Keep in mind that we are at war and so some information is to sensitive to give out. I also tend to reaction poorly when people bring up Rita Skeeter, so be warned."

There were a few nervous laughs. A couple hands went up and Harry called on a Hufflepuff, who he though might be a 4th year. "Laura, what's on your mind?"

She stared at him for a moment, her hand still raised. "You know my name."

He frowned. "Yeah, I do… What was your question?"

She shook herself visibly. "Um…Mr. Potter, I was wondering..."

"Harry." Harry interrupted. "Everybody call me Harry. I'm not that much older then most of you and younger then some. So call me Harry. Sorry to butt in, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if…if you're really dating that scary Slytherin girl? Because everyone thought…" She trailed off, looking at Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. Pansy came forward and took it. He curled their twined hands around her and she leaned against his side. "Yes, Laura, I'm really dating a Slytherin. This is Pansy, for those of you who don't know her. She isn't scary at all. She's really rather sweet, when you get to know her."

Pansy scowled and batted at him with her free hand. "You are absolutely ruining my reputation, Potter! And not in the fun way either!"

Harry gapped at her for a moment, as everyone laughed at his expression. Someone toward the back of the room called, "Still a virgin, then, eh, Potter?"

Harry looked over the crowd with an annoyed gaze, his cheeks a faint pink. "Just because you are in a crowd, Bayard Dunstan, does not mean I can't recognize your voice."

Ariadne pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling. Pansy looked over the crowd. "I will have you know that he is absolutely not a virgin. And he wasn't when I got him either."

Harry's face turned bright red and he ducked his head. "Pansy, shut up."

The raven-haired Slytherin just smirked and returned to her spot standing next to Draco, who looked at her open-mouthed. Harry finally got is face under control and looked up. Everyone was staring at him, like they'd never seen him before. "Oh, Great Merlin, alright, I've had sex before. It doesn't make me a new species! None of this is the point! The purpose of this session was to lay the rumors to rest, not to discuss my sex life!"

"Which is apparently quite the topic."

Harry glowered. "Shut it, Seamus. I'll deal with you later."

Seamus winked at him. "I'll look forward to it."

Harry groaned. "Dean, reigned in you boyfriend, would you? Thanks. Now, does anyone have any relevant questions?"

"I do." A voice called from the back. Harry stiffened and everyone turned to see Ron leaning against the wall in the back of the Hall. "I want to know how you live with yourself when the deaths of so many people rest on you shoulders." He pushed off the wall and walked forward, the crowd parting like they'd done for Harry. "Your parents. Quirrell. Cedric Diggory. Ginny. Rodolphus Lestrange. Hagrid. And I don't even know who else. So, how do you do it?"

Harry's nostrils flared and the lights began to waver. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked to Ariadne and Severus. Both were staring at Ron in horror. Harry stood from the table and stepped of the platform that it sat on. "Alright, Weasley, you want to do this now? Yes, I killed Quirinius Quirrell by placing my hands on his face. He disintegrated to ashes because he was harboring the soul of Lord Voldemort in the back of his head like a parasite. The touch of my hands killed him because of what he was. And yes, I killed Rodolphus Lestrange. I used an extremely old spell and burned away his soul after I'd killed his body. I admit it freely. He was an evil man and a Death Eater. "

"Lestrange deserved whatever Harry did to him. He was an evil bastard. He and his wife Bellatrix tortured my parents into insanity for fun. They both deserve to die." Neville stepped forward. Harry spared a glance for him and the lights stopped flickering.

Ron sneered. "What about the rest? You claim innocence because they were evil death eaters, but you spend all your time now with their mates. You spend your nights with him, I happen to know for a fact that he's a Death Eater." Ron pointed an accusing finger at Harry's father.

Harry grinned a slow and dangerous grin. "Severus, can you please show Ronald your left forearm?"

It wasn't a request. Severus stepped forward and gave Harry a nod that was just shy of a bow. He unbuttoned his cuff and slowly rolled up his sleeve. The bare skin of his forearm was pale in the lights of the still and silent Hall. Ron narrowed his eyes. "That's rubbish. I've seen his mark myself! I know he's one of them!"

Draco stepped up on Harry's other side and bared his own arm. Pansy did that same. Harry's dangerous grin was still firmly in place. "Ronald, I suggest that you stop this witchhunt you seem to be on and crawl back into the hole to managed to drag yourself out of. You are not welcome here. In fact, you are not welcome anywhere that I am by choice and I do believe you understand what I mean."

Ron glared at him as comprehension dawned. "You are banning the Weasley family from–"

"Is that what I said? Absolutely not. In fact, the remainder of your family, excluding Percy who is a prick, are most welcome. Just you. If I ever see your face where is does not belong, you will not be pleased with the results."

Ron sneered. "You can't do that! You're not—"

"Get. Out. I will eject you if you don't." The lights were flickering again. Harry's eyes were beginning to glow. Draco suppressed a shudder as he remembered being on the receiving end of some of that anger.

"You're not in charge of me." Ron crossed his arms defiantly.

Severus' mouth curled into a nasty smile. "Mr. Weasley, you will remove your person from this room in the next 30 seconds or I will personally see to it that you will be assisting Mr. Filch in his cleaning round for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts School."

Ron scowled fiercely, but turned and left the room. The room was dead still. Not a single person moved. Harry was breathing heavily and, trying to get his temper under control. Everyone waited for him to calm down, but the glowing in his eye was getting brighter and a wind was beginning to catch at his clothes. Ariadne was just starting to worry about how they'd defuse him when Fred opened his mouth, "So can we go back to talking about Harry's sex life now?" The whole Hall, excluding the topic of his comment, turned to look at him. He grinned broadly. "So Harry, Pansy, any role playing? S&M? Oooh! I know! I bet Harry pretends to be You-Know-Who and tortures you for fun and hisses at you!"

This shook Harry from his angry haze. He turned a shocked expression on the twin. Even George was looking at Fred like he'd gone mental. Harry looked incredulous. "Mate, that's just…incredibly disgusting and…wrong…and disturbing…And I don't even know you, seriously." He turned to Aurelia, who was hovering behind the head table with the rest of the Coven. "Lia, how do you even…I mean, really? Is he that sick all the time? How do you put up with that?"

Aurelia pulled a face. "I had no idea. Fred, I think we should take a break, darling."

Fred opened his mouth and gaped like a fish. "I was just trying to distract Harry! It's not like I actually thought…" He scowled and harrumphed. "Well, maybe you all should look at Harry's girlfriend as the sick one. When I said he hisses at her, she turned bright red!"

Pansy was wide-eyed now. "I did not. And isn't this supposed to be a Defense meeting!"

Harry smirked and narrowed his eyes. He nodded. "Yes, it is. Pans, we'll talk about this later."

She shivered a little as he turned to the flabbergasted audience. "Back on topic, you all. Okay, so we're going to spend the first several meetings having the senior members teach the new members the stuff we did last year. We'll be meeting once a week and I checked the proposed Quidditch schedules from the Captains for the year. I picked a day when no one has regular practice. It's perfectly fine if your team sets up a last minute practice and you can't make it. Just get word to me before the meeting. An owl works fine. Other then a legitimate reason, like Quidditch or detention or hospital, I'd really like you lot to try to make it to every meeting. Last year, everybody made every meeting and they asked me to set up extra, so I hope the enthusiasm keeps up."

Harry explained the topics they'd covered last year and gave them a general overview of what his plans for this year were. Hermione stood and explained the parchment that they were passing around for signatures. "For those of you who remember what happened last year" there were several grumbles. "It won't work quite the same. We aren't a secret group anymore. However, there is still a charm on that will prevent you from talking about specifics of what you learn here with anyone not in the club for the next two years, just to be safe. That includes, but isn't limited to, spells, hexes, and curses, as well as personal information about Harry, the Coven, myself, and anyone else in the club." A couple people slipped out the back and a few more shifted uneasily. "This is entirely for safety reasons. As Harry said, we are at war."

In the end, the DA grew by just over fifty members, including the Slytherins who'd come in with Draco and Pansy. Hermione and Harry looked over the final list with pride.

**Please Review! I want to know what you lot think of the new chapters! Thanks for reading.**


	49. Of Accords

**WARNING: Another unbeta'd chapter. Anybody wanna try their hand at beta'ing me?**

**HEY ALL, thanks so much for the reviews! I love getting them and I'm closing in on 200. Keep 'em coming, darlings! We're also closing in on 200 alerts (it's at 195 right now) so if you're a reader, but not on Alert, I'd love to have you. *grins widely and encouragingly. Then ducks the swat on the head from Humperdink***

**And I'd also like to thank Celexs Draconia. You gave me the whisper of an idea. **

**Also, Congratulations to Howlermonkey77 for guessing the chapter clues (for now anyway). Congrats to JWOHPfan for a great try!**

**Keep an eye out for Howlermonkey77's Cookie and also for phoenix rampant's cookie for guessing the clues from the first few chapters. Both will be going up in the next few days!**

**Can anyone find the Wicked The Musical reference?**

**Last Chapter…**

"Back on topic, you all. Okay, so we're going to spend the first several meetings having the senior members teach the new members the stuff we did last year. We'll be meeting once a week and I checked the proposed Quidditch schedules from the Captains for the year. I picked a day when no one has regular practice. It's perfectly fine if your team sets up a last minute practice and you can't make it. Just get word to me before the meeting. An owl works fine. Other then a legitimate reason, like Quidditch or detention or hospital, I'd really like you lot to try to make it to every meeting. Last year, everybody made every meeting and they asked me to set up extra, so I hope the enthusiasm keeps up."

Harry explained the topics they'd covered last year and gave them a general overview of what his plans for this year were. Hermione stood and explained the parchment that they were passing around for signatures. "For those of you who remember what happened last year" there were several grumbles. "It won't work quite the same. We aren't a secret group anymore. However, there is still a charm on that will prevent you from talking about specifics of what you learn here with anyone not in the club for the next two years, just to be safe. That includes, but isn't limited to, spells, hexes, and curses, as well as personal information about Harry, the Coven, myself, and anyone else in the club." A couple people slipped out the back and a few more shifted uneasily. "This is entirely for safety reasons. As Harry said, we are at war."

In the end, the DA grew by just over fifty members, including the Slytherins who'd come in with Draco and Pansy. Hermione and Harry looked over the final list with pride.

**Chapter 46 – Of Accords**

Much later that evening, after everyone had spent some time on their homework, Harry and his little band of outcasts sat, scattered around their common room. The fire was lit to chase away the slight chill that heralded the imminent arrival of autumn. Its light cast odd shadows across the room. Harry sat in an oversized armchair, gazing into the flame as his friends talked. Draco was still on his best behavior and thus getting along well with everyone, except Neville to whom he did not speak. This suited Neville just fine and made Harry roll his eyes.

Harry's mind was not on the conversations flowing around him however. It was, instead, focused on the absurdity that had become his life. Ron's words had hurt, badly. Even after weeks of knowing Ron's true opinion of him, it still hurt that his best friend thought he was a murderer. Former Best friend. He curled deeper into his chair. This evening's meeting was not the most important occurrence of the past few days, by a long shot, but it was the thing he seemed to dwell on. Lucius Malfoy was thinking of defecting to the Light, Hagrid was dead and knew something about the Voldyshort's plans, Sinistra had gone to school with the Snake-faced Bastard, and they still had Hermione's prophecy to deal with and he was worried about _Ronald fucking Weasley_? He sighed.

There was nothing to be done about Malfoy senior at the moment. He'd make up his own mind in time and hopefully it would be the correct choice. Harry chewed his lip. He needed to find out if Severus had finished with that box that Hagrid had left for him and he still needed a list of Voldemort's schoolmates from Albus. He would take care of both the next morning, during his free period. The prophecy, however, proved a little more difficult to solve. "Hermione?"

She broke of the argument she was having with Draco over the benefits of certain herbs in skin treatment potions and turned to him. "Harry?"

"Aster Pax means Star of Peace, yes?" His brow was furrowed. She nodded, knowing better then to interrupt his train of thought. "And your prophecy said Reign of Peace. I wonder of the are both a reference to the same thing? The school song said 'Love and loss and tragedy, death and triumph he must learn' and yours said that there must be a binding sealed in sacrifice. I wonder…"

She was nodding again. "Yes…It sounds like they could be in reference to the same thing, if you say them together like that. I wonder…didn't it say that the Aster Pax had been foretold before?" Harry nodded. "I'm going to go to the library tomorrow and do a little research. I'll also go check with Isoko about it too."

Harry smiled broadly at her. "Thanks, Mione. You're totally awesome."

She smiled back. "I know."

Harry laughed. They didn't talk about the prophecy again that night and it wasn't long before people started drifting out to head to bed. It was just past curfew when Harry noticed that he and Draco were the only ones left. Harry smiled tiredly at him. "How are you getting on, Draco?"

The blonde shrugged and plopped into the seat across from the Gryffindor. "Alright, I suppose. It's a little strange not being in Slytherin. Not that I am complaining about having my own room." His lip curled in a half smile. "Longbottom's been surprisingly good about it all. And Granger."

Harry sighed. "Hermione. Please, call her Hermione. I doubt you and Neville will ever get on, so that's pretty much a lost cause."

Draco snorted. "Alright, Hermione. You lot have been great to me, considering. It's just…"

Harry eyed him for a minute. "You're being ostracized by your House."

Draco scowled. "How do you—"

Harry chuckled darkly. "Believe me, I know that feeling. Second year gave me a crash course in House Disunity." Draco's eye finally lit with understanding. "So if you want to talk, I'm here."

Draco nodded. "Thanks, but I'm good. Gods, this is bizarre."

Harry smirked. "Yes, it is. We've been rivals for so long that this is just slightly mental."

Draco leaned back in his chair and slunk down. "I know what you mean. I always thought…well, I was told that you would have been raised like I was and then when I saw you on the train with Weasley…" Draco's face looked pinched, like he'd sucked a lemon. "I suppose that much of our rivalry was my fault."

Harry laughed as Draco glared at him. "I never believed I'd ever hear you say that. But then I guess we both know that there's blame to share on both sides for all of it."

Draco nodded still looking pained. "We'll just have to forget about all that or we're always going to keep coming back to it." Examining Harry for a moment, he finally said, "Is there something else on your mind tonight?"

Harry stared into the flames for a moment. His normally emerald eyes were dark with what Draco assumed was worry. "Actually, Draco, your father…well, I have a couple things I wanted to ask you about."

Draco frowned and stiffened. "What about my father?"

"Well, he…he's teaching me Wizarding Law and Culture. This morning was my first official Hogwarts lesson, even though I've been in lessons for weeks. When I got there, he asked me how you were settling in with us…I…He was fishing for some kind of information, but I don't really understand it. He told me that he was 'weighing his options.' It sounded like he might be defecting to us, but I mean, no offense, but he's Lucius Malfoy. You know?"

Draco nodded slowly, the gears grinding in his head. "Yes, actually, I do know. Father always goes where it is most advantageous for him. If he thinks you will win, he will side with you now that he is unmarked. I think…" He brought a slim finger up and tapped his lower lip. "I think, perhaps, my decision got him thinking. I suppose you will just have to wait until he brings up the topic again. Which may be never. Father is, if nothing else, very clever and cautious."

Harry nodded. "That's what I figured. Also, he explained my…social status, I guess. But I don't usually like to ask him questions. He gets annoyed easily with me, just like my…Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure I've sussed out all the implications of it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And you thought I could help? Why not ask Longbottom? Or Loony?" Harry sighed heavily. "Alright, Luna, then."

The Gryffindor smiled. "Have you tried having a conversation with Luna that lasted more the ten minutes?" Draco shook his head. "There is a reason people call her Loony Luna Lovegood. And it's not just the alliteration. And Neville didn't know. Didn't you get his reaction yesterday?"

Draco frowned. "Actually, no, I hadn't noticed. If you insist on speaking with me anyway, I suppose I ought to admit I'm the best person to ask, beside my father…or perhaps Dumbledore himself."

Harry offered a half smile. "Practically speaking, what does it mean for me?"

Draco sat straight. He tapped his lip again, before he spoke slowly. "Well… First, it gives you several seats on the Wizengamot, as well as position of Chief Mugwump. The seats are for the other houses in your bloodline, Evans and Gryffindor, I think. You can fill them however you want… Second, it means that you should have a Coming of Age celebration over Christmas Hols, to announce to the world that you've been emancipated and are now accepting your adult responsibilities… And of course, it also gives you the right to certain…concession from the Ministry in general, but especially from the Minister himself. I'm not entirely sure what those entail, but Father would know."

Harry's brow was furrowed in thought. "I'm suddenly a whole lot more political then I ever thought I'd be…or ever wanted to be. Shite. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Most of the time I just wing it."

Draco clucked his tongue, reminding Harry briefly of Mrs. Weasley. He swallowed a snort when Draco glared. "I'm sure Father is going to teacher you both comportment and deportment eventually. No doubt, he'll fill you to bursting with history first. It's always been his favorite subject." Harry smirked and nodded. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, it would be more practical to do the behavior training first."

Harry huffed. "You make me sound like someone's dog."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, you act like it the majority of the time. I will say though that you've gotten a little more graceful since last year. You don't nearly trip over yourself as much."

Harry glowered. "Yeah, well, the dueling practice has paid off, I guess."

"Back to the subject at hand, I could start you on your behavioral training." Draco smirked. "Early so you'd be more prepared when Father got you."

Harry frowned. "He said we'd do that over Christmas."

Draco pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, no, no. That's much too late! You need to start immediately if you want to be ready for your Coming of Age Party. Which you have to give as soon as possible. It will tell all the old families that you understand your place in society and you're willing to take your rightful place."

"You make it sound like I want to take back the throne." Harry was scowling again.

"Harry, you need to prepare for that eventuality. Truly. You and Gr-Hermione were talking about the Aster Pax before? It was mentioned in a prophecy, which the Ministry tried to bury, a few years after your family ceded power. It claimed that after centuries of relative peace, there was going to be two horrors. It didn't specify what those would be, but my father suspects, I think, that it's Grindelwald and the Dark Lord. After the second, a True Hero would emerge with the power to drive back the darkness, allowing the Aster Pax to rise. And when the Reign of Peace began the Power of Merlin would be crowned King once more." Harry was gazing at Draco in horror. "Your muggleborn friend won't know about it and she won't find it in the Library. The Ministry suppresses any and all mentions of that prophecy. The old families pass knowledge of it down through the bloodlines because it means that we'll get all our old power back. That we'll return to the Glorious Past. But the Ministry won't allow anything to be printed about it. I don't know if that new American teacher will know. They may allow it to be printed in American."

"Isoko" Harry supplied absently. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He was going to be crowned King?_ That is absurd..._This all was of course contingent on him beating Voldemort, but he was determined to do that anyway. _Ginny deserves that much at least._

#####

As Harry and Draco changed the course of the future of Wizarding Britain, Ariadne and Severus were entwined together high up in Coven tower on Ariadne's bed. Severus lay with his head against the pillows, one hand lazily stroking through Ariadne's blonde locks and the other drawing random patterns on her arm. She rested her head against his chest. Every so often, her tongue would snake out and flick his nipple, making him shudder.

Finally, Ariadne raised her head. "Severus, I've been thinking a lot about the Sorting Hat's song over the last couple days. It's made me wonder if perhaps I should encourage Harry to form a Coven of his own. He already has seven and if my girls merged with them and you stepped in, we would have a full Coven. Any important ceremonies or rituals we could all perform together. We'd have thirteen."

Severus nodded easily. "I would gladly lend my time to a coven. It does indeed seem as though the Song was pushing for Harry to form a Coven. However, there was…something else about which I wished to speak with you tonight."

He untangled himself and stood. Pulling a robe over his nakedness and tying the sash, he went to his work robes. From inside one pocket, he pulled a small velvet bag. Ariadne frowned curiously at it. She waited as he returned to the bed. Sitting cross-legged atop the comforter, he placed the bag into her hand. She sat up, the sheet falling around her waist. "What's this, Sev?"

He smiled softly at her. "Open it and I will explain."

Ariadne looked at him for a moment. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Her gaze dropped to the bag in her hands. She pulled at the ties that held the little curiosity shut. It fell open and she peered inside. Her brow furrowed and she reached a finger in to scope out the glittering piece of jewelry from within. Hanging from her finger, the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen in her life sparkled in the moonlight and candlelight. It was finely wrought metal lace, black and delicate. Diamonds formed a collar where it would settle around her neck and rubies caught the light in a cascade of crimson. She blinked and opened her mouth. Looking up at Severus, she gaped.

His expression had curled into a satisfied smirk. "That necklace belonged originally to my grandmother's great-grandmother. It was given to her by Chandos Leigh, the 1st Baron Leigh, Jane Austen's cousin. The two were lovers before he married the Baroness Margarette. This necklace was a token of his love for her. He asked for her hand in marriage and stood by the offer even when she revealed her true self. However, they were not allowed to wed because he was a muggle. When I was young and much less jaded then I am now," She suppressed a smile and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I always saw this necklace as a symbol of Chandos's everlasting and unfailing love."

Ariadne looked up and met his eyes. They sparkled brighter then the diamonds of the gift in her hand. His whole face was suffused with love. "You're giving it to me?"

Severus smiled. "Indeed. It has been locked in a vault under London for over a century. I had seen it and heard the stories, but it has not left the vault since my ancestor put it there. I wish for you to have it."

Ariadne's eyes welled with tears and she thought her heart would burst. "Oh Severus. I couldn't possibly…"

He took the necklace from her hands and unclasped it. He settled the jewelry around her neck, re-clasped it, and sat back to examine the effect. "No one has worn this necklace since Selene Prince so many years ago. Chandos loved her, in the face of enormous opposition, and he loved her for always. Ariadne, since the moment I laid eyes upon you, I understood that you were an amazing woman. Not because of your Coven or any reputation that may have been built up around you. Simply for yourself. I fell in love with you much too quickly and much too deeply for my own good. I wish for you to take this necklace as a representation of my love for you." Ariadne blinked up at him, tears and panic welling in her eyes. He frowned. "Ariadne?"

She shook her head violently, scattering tears across the bedspread. Her hand fumbled for the sheet and she pulled it to her. Both she and the sheet vanished. Severus stared in shock at the place where she had just sat.

One floor below, Ariadne had appeared sitting on Olympia's bed. Olympia sat in her armchair, reading, while Sirius stretched out on the floor playing Solitare. He glanced up at her and his eyes went wide. Olympia immediately leapt from her chair and hurried over. Ariadne was crying fully now, gasping sobs that shook her whole frame. "Ari, lover, what's the matter?"

Olympia's concern simply caused Ariadne to cry louder. "I'm a horrible person. I'm terrible and heartless and so afraid…"

Olympia grabbed Ariadne's face and forced the other to meet her eyes. "Ariadne, you need to tell me why you are crying and why you aren't… Oh my god, did Severus do something?"

Ariadne nodded jerkily. Olympia's concern tumbled into rage. "That motherfucker. I'm going to—"

Ariadne seemed to realize then what exactly Olympia had thought happened. "No! No, not like that. Nothing…no. Oly, he…he gave me this." She gestured to the necklace that still hung around her neck. Her sobbing had stopped, but the tears were still leaking slowly from her eyes.

Olympia frowned in confusion. "It's beautiful. I don't understand."

Ariadne turned her face away. "It belonged to his ancestor. It's been in the family vault for almost two centuries. He gave it to me as a symbol of his unending love."

Olympia's frowned deepened. "And this is bad…?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No." She gulped a lung full of air and fought back more tears. "Oly, we've only been going out a little while. I love him. I really do, but... I'm scared. Everything seems to be going to fast. I can't… I don't have…"

Olympia nodded as thought she understood this. She held up a finger. "Stay." So ordering, she turned and left the room. One floor up, she found Severus pacing a grove into the floor. The door was opened as though he were wondering whether or not to exit through it. He was wrapped in a silk robe, but she still had to drag her eyes away from the outline of his form. "Severus."

He turned sharply to her. There was a hollow look in his eyes. "Is she alright? She vanished."

Olympia smiled softly. "She's perfectly fine, though a little bit freaked out. That vanishing act inside of Hogwarts is a bonus of Coven magic. She's downstairs in my room, trying to fight back a panic attack."

Severus' brow furrowed in concern, pain clear in his eyes. He was showing more emotion tonight then she remembered seeing him display. "Severus, she…" Olympia chewed her thumb, wondering how to phrase what she was trying to say. "Ariadne is damaged, though I understand that you already know this. The…incidents at the school left an emotional scar on her as well as a visible one. She went to both a muggle and a magical mind healer for over a year after she came back to us. She has…issues and she's scared."

He took a step back from her and turned to the window. His voice was tight. "I see."

Olympia shook her head. "No, you don't see. She loves you. She loves you more then any one else on this earth I think. But giving her that necklace threw her off balance. She panicked. She does think the necklace is beautiful. But she's afraid of what it represents. She wants it, I know she does, but I'm not sure if she's ready to take it. Or even if she knows how."

Severus kept his gaze trained on the view of the grounds, lit by the half moon. He shook his head. "I should not have given her that necklace. It should have remained locked in the vault. But, I believed…I wished for her to understand the depth of what she has created in me. Even Lily Evans did not…I never gave a thought to presenting her with that necklace."

Olympia nodded. "I'm sure, if you give her a little while to get comfortable with the idea, you'll see that it was worth it. Just give her time."

Severus nodded. "Of course, anything she wishes."

Olympia smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good. Maybe it would be best for everyone if you went back to your quarters tonight. Give her some space."

Severus nodded, his lips thinning into a pain-filled line. "Of course, you are correct."

Olympia left him to dress. When she returned to her own room, Ariadne was in the exact same position she had been Olympia left. Sirius still sat on the floor, staring at her like she was an alien. Olympia rolled her eyes at him. "Ariadne, I sent Severus back to his rooms. He agreed to give you a little time to adjust. Maybe you should try to go rest."

The blonde nodded and stood, wrapping herself in the sheet. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes remained red-rimmed and swollen. She stumbled past them and out of the room. She hadn't taken off the necklace.

#####

At an obscenely early hour the next morning, Harry was startled awake by someone opening his door. In seconds, he was out of bed, wand in hand and pointed at the throat of… "Draco? What the bloody hell are you _doing?_"

Draco swallowed convulsively. "Um…I was waking you up so that you'd looked halfway decent today. You did want me to help you. At least that's what you said. Can you please lower that thing?" He was staring warily at the wand, a touch of fear seeping into his voice.

Harry sighed, dropped the wand to the floor, and flopped back into bed. "You are bloody mental. It's the arse-crack of dawn and you want me to be awake and dressed? Do you _know _what time we went to bed last night?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "We? If you are referring to you and I, I will deny going to bed with you with my last breath. If not, I do not see Pansy in here and therefore must warn you against her kilometer-wide jealous streak."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was referring to our discussion last night that lasted into the wee hours. I only go to sleep a few hours ago and now you wake me up! And I would not advise you doing that again. I tend not to react well to people simply entering my room."

Draco looked at him dryly. "So I gathered. Up! You are looking presentable and we are starting your behavioral training right now."

Harry groaned and disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, he found Draco fussing with his clothing. He sighed heavily and was about to complain more, when the door opened again.

"Does no one understand that simply barging into my room could get them hex badly at the very least and killed at the worst. Depending on the nearest weapon to hand?" Harry ground out as Pansy came in.

Surveying the room, the raven-haired Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "I think I may be jealous. Draco, you aren't trying to pouch, are you? I didn't realize that you swung both ways."

Draco snorted, examining his final wardrobe choice. "Not for Potter, I certainly don't. I am attempting to make him into a presentable human being, so I can then make him into a presentable pureblood wizard." He nodded his approval and shove the stack of folded clothing into Harry's hands.

Pansy laughed as Harry scowled. He stepped forward and shut the door. Dropping most of the clothes onto the dresser top and his towel to the floor, Harry stepped into a pair of emerald boxers, grumbling, "I think I may have to kill Ariadne for these." When he looked up, he found to gape mouthed Slytherins staring at him. "What?"

Draco shook himself out of his stupor. "First, you do not basically drop your pants in front of other people."

Harry rolled his eyes. His back had been to the wall, so they hadn't been able to see the lash marks. The scars on his chest didn't particularly bother him. "Why? I've had sex with Pansy and you're a bloke. So nothing new all around."

Draco groaned. "Not the point. You know what? Never mind. Second, why in Merlin's name did our Defense professor buy you underwear?"

Harry raised a brow. "Um… because she'd dating my father and she helped me go clothes shopping this summer? I did not see that she'd managed to slip this into the pile of stuff." He huffed and pulled on a pair of black slacks.

Draco turned to Pansy, shaking his head. "Withdrawing former comment." He turned back to where Harry was now buttoning a white uniform shirt that was most certainly not made of regulation cotton. "Potter, how the hell did you bulk up like that?"

Harry flushed. "Quidditch, dueling, archery, you know. Whatever."

He slipped his tie over his head and knotted it. The wand holster the he kept on his wrist, since Ariadne had gotten it for him, was in place, as was the small dagger strapped to his ankle. He was not taking any chances. Especially after the last two years of his school career. Draco eyed him then nodded approvingly. "Alright, if this were anywhere but at Hogwarts, you would have a sword and scabbard on your left hip, although certain families traditionally wear a sword, or sometimes two, across the back. I'll check with Father to see if any of your lines do. The sword you should rightfully wear resides in a deep vault in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. So if an occasion should arise in a less then absolutely formal setting, you should wear Gryffindor's sword. Also, if this wasn't a school, the Hogwarts' crest you wear would be the Potter family crest." Draco gnawed at his top lip a moment in thought. "That's all I have to say about your clothes. However, you slouch. That is completely unacceptable. Do. Not. Slouch. Stoop or otherwise decrease your height or presence in any situation…political situation. I know you can do it, because you never slouch when you're coming across the Pitch and you didn't during the DA meeting. So. Stand up straight with your head high. You are important and other people should acknowledge that you exist. Not because you are Harry Potter. But because you are Lord Potter. I believe I should address you as Your Grace?"

Harry shuddered. "If you do, I will jinx you so bad, you won't be able to pee straight for the rest of your life."

Draco flinched. "Right. Noted. So no one uses your title?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. Your father calls me Potter or doesn't even bother with a form of address. He did call me Lord Potter once, but he's basically the only one."

Draco nodded. "Well, in-prompt-to lesson over. It's time for breakfast."

Harry sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door. Harry looked at the two Slytherins pointedly. "Come in."

The door opened and Hermione stuck her head in. "Harry, are you… Oh. Well, I guess you're awake."

Harry nodded in a long-suffering way. "Yes, Hermione. I am awake. I have been awake for the last hour. Being prodded and poked and _instructed_ by Mr. Clothing-Nazi over here and laughed at by Miss Pervert."

Hermione frowned and stepped fully into the room. "Clothing-Nazi and pervert? What happened?"

Harry moved forward and slung an arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Well…"

Harry led the confused girl from the room, explaining his much to early wake-up call, leaving Pansy and Draco alone in his room. Draco rolled his eyes and they followed the Gryffindors to breakfast.

Cho and Neville were already sitting at the table when Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy entered. Harry looked up to the High Table to find Ariadne sitting between Olympia and Sirius, her eyes red and puffy and her shoulders slumped. Severus was at the far end of the table. There were dark circles under his eyes and he glowered at everything. Harry broke away from Hermione and went up to the table. He walked around it and knelt beside Ariadne's chair. "Ari, what's the matter? You look terrible."

His voice was low and full of concern. She laughed without mirthlessly. "Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it."

Harry frowned. "No, seriously. Did something happen between you and Father?"

Ariadne flinched visibly. "Yes." It was a whisper.

"Did you fight? What happened? Do you want me to talk to him?"

Ariadne shook his head. "It's my fault. I…I deserve him to be angry with me."

Harry shook his head. "Somehow, I don't think that's true. I'm going to talk to him." He stood and walked further down the table. "Severus." He knelt next to Severus' chair.

His father turned to look at him. His face was hollow, as though someone had drained all emotion from it. Not even the usual disdain was visible. "Harry."

Harry smiled hesitantly. "Father," his voice was very low. "Are you angry with Ariadne?"

Severus stiffened. "I do not believe that is any of your business."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But she thinks you are and if you took the time to look at her, then you'd see that she's miserable. I just thought you should know."

Harry stood and went back to his table, shaking his head at the stupidity of his parents. _Or the two who would be my parents if they took their heads out of their arses long enough_. He flopped into the seat next to Pansy. Hermione was sitting across from him, talking softly to Luna about their Runes class. The sun from the upper windows glinted of her russet hair, making it shine in the light. She had a small smiled gracing her lips and her eyes sparkled as she got involved in the conversation. Harry blinked and shook away the feeling that was constricting his chest. _Ridiculous,_ he told himself.

Draco narrowed his eye as he watched this. It seemed that he had just figured out the reason Harry couldn't seem to keep a girlfriend. He smirked and turned back to his food.

**I'm sorry this took so long!**

**Please Review!**


	50. Of Appraisals

**To make up for the delay, here is my longest chapter ever. Hope you enjoy! Please review! More reviews help me update faster!**

**Please, if anyone remembers whether I gave Harry a full first name yet, tell me. Because It is almost certainly different than the one that shows up here. Thanks all!**

**P.S. YAY! I hit 200 alerts! And 175 reviews! You lot are AWESOME!**

**Also, does anyone watch True Blood? HOLY EFFING GOD. Cannot wait for next season. Amnesia Eric will be so effing hot! GOD. Sorry. I need to say that. *ducks projectiles form annoyed readers***

**Last Chapter…**

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But she thinks you are and if you took the time to look at her, then you'd see that she's miserable. I just thought you should know."

Harry stood and went back to his table, shaking his head at the stupidity of his parents. _Or the two who would be my parents if they took their heads out of their arses long enough_. He flopped into the seat next to Pansy. Hermione was sitting across from him, talking softly to Luna about their Runes class. The sun from the upper windows glinted of her russet hair, making it shine in the light. She had a small smiled gracing her lips and her eyes sparkled as she got involved in the conversation. Harry blinked and shook away the feeling that was constricting his chest. _Ridiculous,_ he told himself.

Draco narrowed his eye as he watched this. It seemed that he had just figured out the reason Harry couldn't seem to keep a girlfriend. He smirked and turned back to his food.

**Chapter 47 – Of Appraisals **

Harry knocked sharply on Dumbledore's office door and waited to be called in. The door swung open and Harry found Albus looking older then he'd ever seen. "Professor? Are you alright?"

The Headmaster sighed heavily. "Sit, Harry. I have news for you." Harry did as he was bid. "A member of the Order has gone missing."

Harry frowned darkly and leaned forward. "Who?"

"Grania Ackerley. Her son, Stewart, is a Ravenclaw thirds year."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Gone missing and presumed dead? Or kidnapped by the Death Eaters looking for something?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. She was on a liaison mission in America for the Order. There are not supposed to be Death Eaters outside the British Isles, with the possible exclusion of the west coast of France. That is what the Summer Coven was originally formed to prevent. I fear I shall have to send at least a couple of the girls back out into the field, if the Death Eaters have spread. And the unknown fate of Grania Ackerley leads me to believe that they have."

Harry tensed, not liking that idea. The Order had been informed that the Summer Coven was retired from its original work. Bringing the girls out of retirement would not be easy, with them stationed at the school. It also would not look good for Dumbledore, who was supposed to be in control of the situation. "Alright, Albus. Was that all?"

The old man shook his head. "No, Harry. I have some good news as well. I managed to get into contact with Marcel Dupont, the young man you saw in your vision. He wishes to meet with you."

Harry sat up in his seat. "With me, sir? Why with me?"

Albus smiled gently. "Harry, you are rapidly becoming the leader of this fight. You and I both know that, in the end, it will be you and Voldemort. Now, others are seeing it too. You are, as the Americans say, stepping up to the plate."

Harry looked worried. He'd heard Ariadne use the phrase before, so he understood what it meant, but he did not like it one bit. It sounded too much like defeat from the headmaster. "Professor, I don't mean to…that is, you are…"

Dumbledore chuckled softly and looked at Harry over his glasses. "Harry, dear boy, you are not pushing me from my place. I am surrendering it to you and your collection of very apt advisors. You father, the Summer Coven, and all your friends. Together, you are the future of Wizarding Britain. Not I. I am old and my time here is coming to a close. The battle with Voldemort at the end of last year showed me how quickly my power is waning. I am surrendering my leadership to you with a heavy heart, but complete confidence. You are much too young to bear my burden, but you are completely capable of doing so. That said, I am not dead yet."

Harry smiled at the Headmaster, fighting the tears that pricked at his eyes. His mentor, not matter how many secrets the old man had kept, was still like a grandfather to him. The idea of his death was not something Harry wished to contemplate and, if taking up the mantel of leadership would help extend his life, Harry would do it gladly. "I understand, sir. When does Dupont wish to meet with me?"

Dumbledore had a proud sparkle in his eye. "Next weekend. Saturday. I have set up an international portkey for you. It will take you and one other person to a secure location in central France, where Voldemort is much, much less powerful. I wish you to take one of the Coven with you. To act as a sort of bodyguard. No matter how sure we are of his truthfulness, it would be unwise to send you alone into a meeting with a Death Eater."

Harry nodded. "I'll prepare for it sure. And I'll ask Olympia to accompany me. Ariadne and my father are having… problems of some sort, which are weighing on them both. They need time and space to figure it all out. Olympia will also be more… objective, I guess. If she'll do it."

The old man nodded. "I'm sure she will, Harry. Now, why did you wish to see me? You did have a reason, did you not?"

Harry smiled a little. "Actually, I had several reasons, Albus. First of all, I was wondering about Hagrid. Do you by any chance have a record of all the students who attended Hogwarts in Hagrid's class? With Voldemort."

Albus waved his hand and shuffled through the sheets that appeared on his desk. "Of course, Harry. Right here. I assume this has some connection to the box you found in the woods."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, reaching for the proffered paper. "I wanted to check the list we have against the letters that he already sent and see who still needs to be warned. Also, I'm sorry we didn't get Fang for you."

Albus chuckled. "It's perfectly fine, my boy. The buyer was very understanding. Fang is now part of the forest, much like Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia."

Harry turned a light pink and ducked his head. "Yes, sir." He coughed and looked up. "And, Albus, I was wondering about the prophecy that was made about the Reign of Peace. Draco was telling me about it, but there seems to be no record of it in the Library. Hermione's been searching."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, she will not find it there. There are very few records of that prophecy. As Young Mr. Malfoy no doubt informed you, the Ministry did not take kindly to it. However, as standing Chief Mugwump I have access to one of the few copies left in existence. Long ago, I committed it to memory, when Voldemort first took power. I knew, just as many of the old families suspect, that it was coming true. That particular prophecy reads: With the coming of the Age of Aquarius, so too will come the Horror of Power. Twice shall it be seen, blocking the stars and the future from the eyes of Man. In the time of the Second Horror, a True Warrior will step forward with the power to drive back the darkness, allowing the Aster Pax to rise like a comet in the heavens. When the Reign of Peace begins the Seed of Merlin's power, grown to full glory in the Hero's heart, would be crowned King once more." Dumbledore paused to give Harry time to digest this. Then continued, "With the rise of Grindelwald and now the rise of Voldemort, I believe we are in the time of the second horror. Harry, if that is true, you have to understand that this ancient prophecy could be about you. You are quite probably the True Warrior and the Seed of Merlin."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes for several moments, before he started to laugh. It was a slightly hysterical sound, touched with bitterness. "Of course, I am. I can't ever have one moment's peace, can I? Of course not. Something good finally happens and another prophecy pops out of the woodwork." He sighed.

The headmaster regarded him with an air of melancholy. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know all of the things that have been happening lately are a bit overwhelming. A great deal to digest."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. Really. But those two were the only things I wanted to talk to you about… Actually, no, that's not true. Professor, Lucius Malfoy…" Harry paused trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Dumbledore frowned. "He has not done anything to you, Harry? I understand that you are not on the best terms and with Draco defecting, I—"

Harry looked up sharply. "No, headmaster. There is nothing wrong. It's just… Malfoy has…um…expressed an interest…in the Light side? Or well, more like in discovering the most advantageous alliance to make."

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "That is…interesting to say the least. I shall endeavor to discover what is going on inside Lucius's head. In the meantime, I believe you should avoid him outside lessons. There is hardly a better way to regain Voldemort's trust then the delivery of your person to him."

"Yes, sir."

#########

The next couple days seemed to crawl by. However, Thursday afternoon found Ariadne sitting on one of her couches, looking dejectedly out the windows. Olympia stood off to one side, watching her friend with concern. "Ariadne, you're still wearing the thing. I don't understand what's going on."

The blonde rubbed at her eyes, which were dull and rimmed with dark purple smudges like a bruise. "Olympia, nothing is going on. Not anymore anyway. I fucked it all up. I—" She cut herself off.

Olympia sighed and came to crouch in front of the High Priestess. "Ariadne, you need to do something about this. You're like a zombie. You go through the motions, but you're not…there anymore. You need to fix this before it eats you alive."

Ariadne stood, dashing away the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. "There's nothing to fix. Olympia, you need to leave it alone."

So saying, she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Olympia pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood by the window.

Ariadne wandered the upper halls of the castle aimlessly. Her mind was blank and she wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of her life so she'd never have to deal with all this again. However, she was scheduled to give Harry a Wandless Magic lesson that evening, after the Quidditch try-outs and she refused to disappoint him. It was in this state of mind that she accidentally ran into someone. The person snaked an arm out and wrapped it around her waist to keep her upright.

"You really must learn to watch where you are going, Ariadne, or perhaps you wanted to run into me?"

Her head jerked up and she was met with laughing grey eyes. "Lucius Malfoy, I am in no mood for you shit." Her voice lacked its normal conviction.

Lucius frowned. "Ariadne, are you quite alright? Is Severus keeping you up at nights?"

At the mention of his name, Ariadne began to cry silently again. She cursed her own weakness. She was doing a very good impression of Bella Swan right now and she hated herself for it, but she could not think of him without a horrible gaping emptiness welling in her chest.

Lucius looked alarmed. "Ariadne, what is the matter? Has Severus done something to you? Are you in—"

That was the final straw. She'd been in a sort of emotional coma since that night, but having everyone, Olympia and Harry and now Lucius Malfoy, think that Severus had hurt her was intolerable. She was still wrapped in his arms, to prevent her fall, now she took advantage of that fact and began to pummel his chest with her fists. "Shut up! Just shut up! You don't care about me at all. You're just trying to get into my pants! And I don't care how sympathetic you pretend to be, I don't buy it. Severus would never hurt me! Why can't anyone just believe that! It's my fault. It's all of it my fault! So just go the fuck away with your fakeness and your obnoxiously concerned voice and leave me alone!" She was sobbing now; the fight had gone out of her. Lucius held her against him. "I love him so much, but I don't know how to be what he wants me to be. What he needs me to be. I'm so afraid of disappointing him. And now I have. He can't possibly love me anymore, after this week. He must be furious. But I love him so much. I can't…I don't want to _be_ without him."

Lucius tensed at the word vomit that was twisting his gut. She was in love with Severus. He suspected it all along, but confirmation was jarring to say the least. He released her and stepped back. Leaning down to look her in the eye, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Ariadne, as much as this pains me to say, Severus Snape is a very loyal man, whichever side of this war he may be on."

Ariadne looked up and met his gaze. There was sincerity in his eyes, and anger and just a little bit of pain. They stared at each other for several long minutes before she took a deep breath and tilted her head. "I…" Her last statement suddenly slammed into her with the force of an epiphany. "Oh my god. I need to talk to Severus." She turned and was off like a shot before Lucius could respond.

He watched her go with sadness in his eyes and a scowl on his perfect face.

Severus, when she finally found him, was in the greenhouses collecting potion's ingredients. She knocked lightly on the doorframe and waited for him to look up. He looked probably as awful as she did. His eyes were sunken and he looked as sleep deprived as she felt. His appearance caused fresh tears. "Oh, Severus. I'm so sorry." He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "I need to say this, so just let me speak. After you can do or say whatever you want to me… Severus, We've only known each other for a few months, but I feel like I've known you forever. At the risk of sounding horribly clichéd, I feel like there was barely a time in my life when I didn't know you, if that makes sense. In the past few months, I've come to love you so much, but I'm…After everything I've done, I find it hard to believe that you love me too. I'm not good enough. I'm not good. I'm a horrible person, who has done horrible things. I don't deserve your understanding or your love and somehow I seem to have both. I'm greedy and selfish and I want you to love me as much as I love you even though you deserve better then me. What this necklace means…I didn't know how to deal with. I don't know how to be what you want me to be, what you see me as, but I know now that I want to try. I love you and I don't want to _be_ without. Exist without you. You are rapidly becoming my world. You and Harry and the coven are my whole life."

Severus stared at her for several moments. She began to fidget, feeling the tears prick her eyes again. She'd ruined it. She'd waited too long and now it was ruined and she'd never find anyone better for her then Severus. What a fuck up her life was…

"Ariadne, I will always love you. That's why I gave you the necklace. I needed you to understand, partly because I am mostly less then vocal in the realm of emotions, that I will always love you. We move at the pace that you set. I did not mean for you to feel rushed or pressure. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable in any manner. Please forgive for—"

Ariadne felt her breath grow short as relief flooded her. She cut off his words by running forward and flinging herself into his arms. The force of her body hitting him spun them and she rained feather-kisses down on his face, all the while whispering, "I love you so much" again and again.

Severus buried his face in her hair and sighed. "What a pair we are."

Ariadne pulled back with a radiant smile on her face. Reaching up she undid the clasp of her work robes. They fell open, revealing the necklace as it rested against her collarbone. Severus' gaze dropped to the piece of jewelry in awe. "Severus, I never took it off. I couldn't bear too. Even if you had…had…Even if you wanted it back, I'm not sure I could have done it. I'm in this for as long as you want me and I'm so sorry I panicked."

His face split into the most beautiful smile that Ariadne had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat. "Come. I have missed you." Taking her hand, he led her back to the castle, leaving the potion's ingredients forgotten on the countertop.

#########

Harry did not miss the fact that both his father and Ariadne were missing that evening at supper. He let a smirk curl across his lips. Hermione furrowed her brow at his expression. He tilted his head toward the head table. She glanced up and her eyes widened. She turned a wide smile on him. "Gods, finally."

He nodded. "Right?"

Draco looked up from his potion's conversation with Pansy and frowned. "What was that about?"

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"You don't speak through most of the meal and then Hermione says two words that refer to nothing and you answer? What's up?" Draco had his eyebrow raised.

Harry grinned and batted his eyelashes. "Jealous, Dwaco?" Draco snorted. "We were just commenting on the fact that my…um… that is, Snape and his…girlfriend? I guess that works. He and his girlfriend seemed to have gotten their heads out of their arses and gotten back together."

Draco gaped, probably at the idea of Snape having a girlfriend, and looked to the head table. "I did not need to have those images in my head. Severus is dating the High Priestess?"

Harry looked incredulous and Hermione giggled. "You didn't know? Merlin, Dray, you are slow on the uptake."

Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Dray?"

Harry shrugged. "Everyone deserves a nickname. We've given each other plenty. So I figured I'd give you an actual one that wasn't insulting."

Draco regarded Harry for a moment. "Alright, I suppose I can live with that. People call you Har, which I always thought was just lazy, since your name is so short anyway."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, my first name is Henry. Harry is a nickname I've had ever since I can remember. It shocked Ariadne the first time I her that. She couldn't understand why Harry is a nickname for Henry. I explained to her that it was a British thing, but it was amusing."

Harry looked around at the silence that followed his remark. Everyone looked shocked. Hermione was regarding him oddly. Draco scowled. "Your name is Henry? You're having me on, right? Henry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? Really?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Yeah, according to Sirius, my parents gave me the nickname when I was born, but Henry is an ancestral name for the Potter family. I'm not sure anyone even realizes that my name isn't Harry or Harold."

Hermione's odd look was morphing into anger. "Harry, that's awful of you! I'm sure I've called you Harold at some point and you never corrected me!"

Harry shrugged again. "I never really noticed. I mean, my relatives used to call me Harold sometimes. I didn't even know my name was Henry until I met Sirius. He knew because he was there when my parents named me. Even my Hogwarts stuff says Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking a little sad. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Really, no big deal. I mean… it doesn't really affect anything." Harry turned back to his food. Draco watched him for several more minutes, then nodded. Harry glanced up at the movement. "What?

Draco grinned. "I'm going to call you Hal."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"It's a nickname for Henry. If you're gonna call me Dray, then I get to call you Hal."

Harry tilted his head. "Alright. If you want." He glanced at the skies over the great hall and stood. "I'll see you guys later, unless any of you are planning to go out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Draco looked away. "I'm not going out for any Quidditch team."

Harry frowned. "No?" He paused considering. "Want to come help me with the try-outs, then?"

Draco turned to stare at him, gaping. Hermione watched this with a small smile on her face. Pansy was eyeing the two with a mix of confusion and intrigue. Neville looked appalled. "What? Harry, you can't—"

Harry turned sharply on the other Gryffindor, who stopped talking immediately. "Yes, actually, Neville. I can. I am the team Captain. I can invite whomever I want to practices. And as captain, having another experienced player keeping at eye on the potential player will be advantageous for our team. I'll be able to get another option and put together the best team I can. Beside, how likely is it that Draco is going to go running back to the Slytherin team telling secrets? Not that Try-outs and the results are secret anyway."

Neville looked properly chastened and Draco was staring wide-eyed at Harry. "You're serious? You actually want me to come to your try-outs and help?"

Harry nodded as if to say 'duh.' "I asked, didn't I?"

Draco nodded slowly and stood. The two moved down the Hall together. At the door, Harry turned and placed a Sonorus spell on himself. "Alright, all. You all know me. I'm Harry. I'm also the Quidditch Captain. I want to announce that Quidditch try-outs for the Gryffindor team will commence in fifteen minutes on the Pitch. Anyone who wants to try-out is welcome to come down. Well, anyone who is in Gryffindor, that is."

A hushed silence fell over the Hall at this announcement, but the moment Harry and Draco exited the Great Hall, whispers sprang up like wildfires and spread just as fast. Hermione eyed the Slytherin table where dark looks were being directed at them and the large double doors.

Luna smiled at her. "Don't worry about Harry. He and Draco are more than capable of fending off whatever the Slytherins have in store. Besides, they're being followed by Rankled Blompots, which will protected them from harm anyway."

Hermione turned to stare at the girl. She smiled hesitantly, feeling oddly reassured by her words. "Thanks, Luna. You're right…I think."

Pansy snorted softly. "She is right. Draco can take care of himself just fine. And from what I've seen of our dear savior, so can Harry."

Hermione scowled at the raven-haired girl. "Harry hates being called savior and things like that. He doesn't like his fame. Considering you're his girlfriend, I'd think you'd know that."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Listen, Granger…I mean, Hermione. I know you're in love with him, but if you don't make him realize that _he's_ in love with you, he'll just keeping jumping from girl to girl. You know it's true. He has an amazing emotional depth, but only if you push him in." Hermione gaped at her. "Come on, it's not like everyone doesn't know. I'm just a bit of fun. I get that. It's what both of us needed at the time. He's going to get bored with me soon though, so you better act quick. The next girl might not understand the situation like Cho and I do."

Hermione continued to gape. Cho laughed quietly from her seat next to Neville, having heard the conversation. "She's right, Hermione. Do something about it. Make him jealous! Something!"

Hermione turned impossibly wide eyes on Cho, who smirked. When the bushy-haired Gryffindor didn't respond, Cho returned to her discussion of herbal properties with Neville.

Meanwhile, on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Draco had managed to wrestle the box of equipment out of storage and rustle up some brooms, just in case. Harry'd been carry his Firebolt all day, shrunk to fit into his pocket. When he brought it out, Draco stared at it in awe. "Can I touch it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "You want to handle my broomstick?"

Draco looked up sharply at Harry, then burst into shocked laughter. "Yes, Hal, I want to touch your broomstick. Please let me play with it?"

Harry finally smirked. "Here. You break it or in anyway harm it and I will kill you. Sirius gave it to me." Draco nodded reverently, his smirk falling away. "Give it a go then."

The smirk was back. "Why, Harry, I do believe you just invited me to take a ride on your broomstick."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, it won't happen again. Take the chance while you can. And cut the homoerotic shite."

Draco blinked. "Oh, big words! You are learning." He snatched the broomstick and was in the air, before Harry had a chance to react.

Rolling his eyes, Harry called, "I'll get you for that when you come down here. You're never gonna want to ride anyone's broomstick again!"

Draco's laughter was torn away by the wind as he sped down the Pitch. Harry smirked after, watching as Draco executed several complex dives. It was a shame that the blonde Slytherin wouldn't be on a team this year. Harry would have no competition, by the look of things, since Draco was the only one who ever actually made him work for the snitch. Harry sighed and his musings were interrupted by a gagging noise.

"You're vile, you know that, Potter?" Ron's voice broke the peace of the evening. Harry didn't even bother to turn. "First you shack up with a Slytherin, now you're going at it with Malfoy? Could you possibly sink any lower? Unless you decide to fuck Snape next."

Ron barely registered that Harry had moved, before he was slammed against the leg of the nearest bleacher. Harry's fingers wrapped around his throat and his face close to Ron's, there was a burning hatred in his emerald eyes. "I'd watch my tongue, if I were you, Weasley. You never know when a stray curse might cut it right out of your mouth." Ron managed a weak, but derisive snort. Harry's fingers tightened. "You think I'm joking, you little fuckwit? Try. Me."

There was a soft thud behind them, which Harry ignored, and a hand fell onto his shoulder. "Hal, leave it be."

Harry's nostrils flared, but his grip loosened a little. He didn't move.

"Harry, come on. He's not worth the blood on your knuckles, believe me. And anyway, people started to arrive for try-outs. You've got work to do."

Harry stepped back and let his hand fall to his side, but the hatred still shone. Ron stood still. Harry made a noise that bordered on a growl. "I always have fucking work to do. You know what? Fuck that." Harry turned as if to move toward the castle. Draco's hand flashed out and took hold of his wrist. Harry turned to him. "Don't fucking push, Dray."

The blonde shook his head, aware of the audience the three had attracted. "Harry, you are a Potter. You do not retreat, no matter what the reason, not when you have a responsibility." He let his words sink in. Harry seemed to come back to himself a little. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. Draco held his gaze for another moment or two, before Harry finally nodded. "People have arrived for try-outs."

Harry sighed and nodded again. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the gathered crowd. "Hey everyone. Welcome to the Gryffindor Team Try-Outs. So you better all be in Gryffindor." He smiled at them all and the group laughed. "Okay, well. First off, I'd like everyone from last year's team to step to the front."

There was a lot of shifting and Katie Bell came forward. Harry blinked. "Katie, you're it?"

Katie nodded, looking a little lost. "Angelina and Alicia graduated last year and Fred and George left. It's just you, me, and…"

She trailed off, looking at Ron. "Yeah, well. I quit." The redhead turned on his heel and stalked off toward the castle.

She turned back to Harry. "I guess, it's just you and me, Harry. Can I ask you something, Cap?"

Harry grinned at the nickname they'd used for Oliver. "Sure, Katie."

She glanced at Draco. "Why is there a Slytherin here?"

Harry's smile turned rueful. "Good question. Come up here, Katie." She came to stand by his side. "Alright, everybody. So, we are looking for a Keeper, two Beaters, and two Chasers. And a couple rotating back-up players. Draco here is going to be helping me tonight and probably during practices too. Don't worry. He's not a Slytherin spy. He won't be playing Quidditch this year. If anyone has a problem with that, they are invited to leave right now." Harry paused. No one moved. "Good. Well, then…Anyone here to try for Keeper, please step forward. Everyone else go sit in the bleachers."

Of the crowd, three remained. Harry turned to Katie, who was eyeing Draco with distrust. Harry chewed his lip for a moment, before clearing his throat. Both sets of eyes snapped to him. "Alright, guys. Katie, you automatically have a spot. It's your seventh year and the last year you can be scouted."

The girl's eyes widened. "Harry, you really think I'm good enough to be scouted?"

Harry grinned at her. "Love, the Hollyhead Harpies will be salivating." Katie flushed bright red and Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, back to point. I need you two doing two things for me." They both nodded. "First, I need you keeping an eye out for quirks in the flyers. I need to know if something will spook them or if they're going to crack under pressure. Because even if someone is a better flyer, if they can't take the heat, I can't play them. And Second, I need you both keeping an eye out for really skilled flyers, even if they're rubbish at Quidditch. For the DA. Draco, you especially know what I'm looking for."

Draco nodded, smiling widely. Katie glanced at him, then did a double-take. She blinked and shook herself. "Right-o, boss man."

Harry turned to the three Keeper Hopefuls. He tilted his head and examined them. McLaggan, who'd shown up for his dueling class, was there, looking confident. Seamus gave him a wave and the third was a small underclass girl who looked terrified, but determined. Harry smiled. "Well, let's see what you can do. Mount up."

Harry held out his hand to Draco, who reluctantly returned Harry's firebolt. Harry mounted and kicked off, feeling the rush of wind in his hair. He laughed with the sheer joy of flying before racing down the field to the goalposts. He beat the others there, even though they'd had a head start. Harry frowned at the lack of speed. "Kick it into gear, people. Even Hufflepuff will fly us in circles flying like that."

McLaggan and the girl sped up, but Seamus looked terrified at the thought. Harry sighed. When the all reached the place where he was hovering, he examined each of them. "Seamus, why are you here?"

The Irishman grinned ruefully, eyeing the ground with longing. "I…um…" His gaze drifted to Harry, running his eyes from top to bottom.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed. "Finnegan, did you come out for the team simply to see me in the showers?"

Seamus blushed, "Um…yes?"

There was a stifled chuckle from behind Harry, who turned around sharply. Draco had a hand slapped over his mouth trying to swallow his amusement. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Dray, baby, what's so funny?"

Draco stopped laughing immediately. "Huh?"

"Are you jealous, love? I promise, you're the only guy I let ride my broomstick."

Seamus choked. "What?"

Draco was bright red and spluttering. Harry burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking with it. He laughed so hard that he ended up hanging upside down from his broom, clutching it between his knees as he wrapped his arms around his aching ribs.

When he finally calmed down enough to open his eyes, he found Draco's face much to close to his own and upside down. Draco scowled at him, but there was mirth in his grey eyes. "If you are quite done making fun of me, would you like to actually put these…Gryffindors through the paces?"

Harry grinned broadly and righted himself. The other three were gaping at him. He blinked. "What?"

The girl rubbed her eyes and said, "Um…how did you do that?"

Harry frowned, "Do what? And what's your name?"

The girl flushed slightly. "Becca. Hang upside down like that for so long? I was afraid you were going to fall."

He looked around bewildered. "Why? Is it not something most people can do?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Our Harry just has powerful thighs." Harry flushed and glared at him. "Setting aside the joking…"

Harry nodded. "Seamus, you're grounded. You're not actually here for the team and I happen to know that you don't fly all that well. Just passably." Seamus shrugged and grinned at Harry before taking off for the stands to watch.

It took all of fifteen minutes to decide that Becca was the better Keeper. "McLaggan, you'll be reserve Keeper, yes? Unless you want to try for a different position."

The tall boy shook his head. "Nah. Reserve's fine. Good Luck with the rest of try-outs. And, Harry?"

Harry turned back to him. "?"

"You aren't actually…you know, shagging the Slytherin, are you?" He looked just a little disgusted. Harry couldn't figure out whether it was from the idea of him being gay or from him having sex with a Slytherin.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you mean that one," He gestured to Draco, who was talking quietly with Becca. "Then no. I'm not shagging the Slytherin. If you mean Pansy, then yea, I am."

McLaggan grinned crookedly. "Good on you, mate."

So it was the being gay that he had a problem with. Good to know.

Harry turned back to the people waiting in the bleachers. He glanced once as the sinking sun. "Alright, beaters next!"

Only two presented themselves. Harry's brow tried to disappear into his hairline. "Well, I guess that narrows it down. So Creevys, you think you can live up to Gred and Forge's reputation?"

The two looked confused for a moment at the Twin's name mix-up, but grinned. "Sure, Harry." They said in unison.

Harry blinked and then groaned. "If you two start finishing each other's sentences, I will personally show you how irritating I find that."

The two boys nodded and glanced at each other. Harry sighed and proceeded to find out that maybe, just maybe, with a little coaching and a lot of hard work, the Creevy Brothers would live up to the Weasley Twins' legend. Harry looked at Katie and Draco, who were both regarding the brothers with calculating expressions. Harry smirked, before turning back to the remaining ten people. "Alright you lot of Chasers, on the field. I'm going to pick four today, even though we only need two, and one reserve. When we have our first practice tomorrow, I'll see how we all play as a team and pick to two Chasers I think are best. The other two will fill up the reserve spots. Sound good? Any Questions?"

A voice from the back called, "How come you're not trying anybody out for seeker?"

Harry looked incredulous. "I'm seeker. But, if someone wants to give it a go, come on. Before we run the Chasers, I'll take on anybody who wants to be seeker. You beat me, I'll be a Chaser, like my father was, and we'll have a new seeker."

Katie snorted. "Harry, what a waste of time. You're the youngest seeker in a over a century. You're a bloody natural. There isn't a person in this school who's better then you. You're probably even more skilled then some of the first string Seeker for the professional teams. And you're on a firebolt."

Harry shrugged. "Hey, if someone thinks they'll beat me, then I'll give it a go. If they do, then the team is better off."

A tall boy with curly brown hair stepped forward. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mace Brown? Lavender's older brother. Mate, are you joking? I've never even seen you with a broom, never mind on one."

The boy looked glared at Harry. "Potter, just because you're famous, doesn't mean you can treat the rest of us like shite. You aren't entitled to your spot. You need to earn it."

Harry stared at the boy like he had spontaneously grown an extra head (which ironically enough, Harry had seen happen and dismissed entirely). "Honestly, Brown, you think I didn't' earn my spot? Have you even gone to any of the Gryffindor games?"

Brown's scowl deepened. "Why would I want to see you fly?"

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Katie, you're right. This is a complete waste of time. However, I will take pleasure in flying this fuckwit in circles." Harry leaned forward a little on his broom. "Dray, spot me. I want to know exactly what needs improvement in my technique." Harry glanced at the sun again, which was beginning to sag alarmingly. They had maybe a half an hour or so of light, before it fell below the horizon. Harry was going to need to light the pitch if they were going to finish try-outs. He sneered. He was going to put this upstart in his place.

"You ready?" Harry asked. Both Draco and Brown nodded. "Good. Dray, the Snitch."

Brown's eyes widened. "What? You're releasing the Snitch for a practice run? That's—"

"How I practice. What's the use of trying out for Seeker if you don't get a chance at the snitch?" He looked a challenge at the other, who gritted his teeth and nodded.

Draco released the tiny golden ball and counted backward from ten slowly. The thing had disappeared by the time he reached five. Harry immediately took to the skies, circling high above the pitch, knowing that the Snitch like to hover on the currents. Brown joined him and Harry noted that the other boy had a Nimbus-2001, which was just as fast, but not as precise. Harry wondered for one malicious moment, if he should try the Wronsky Faint. He sighed, scanning below for the glint of gold. Something flashed in the sun by the far end of the pitch, around the top of the goals, and Harry was off like a shot. He vaguely heard a curse behind him, but ignored it in favor of his focus. He was nearly on top of the little thing when it pulled in its wings and dropped like a rock. Harry executed a sharp 90 degree dive, barreling toward the ground at an alarming speed. Guiding the broom with one hand, he reached out. His fingers brushed the ball, but at the same moment, its wings popped back out and it took off across the pitch, gaining height as it went. Harry pulled up immediately and shot after it. His broom was faster then the golden ball and he gained on it easily. A grin of triumph split his face as his hand closed around it. He lifted his hand in the air and had time to register the look of horror that crossed Draco's face before something slammed into him from behind. He pitched forward and just missed snatching his broom from support.

In a moment, he was watching the ground rush up at him. He'd been much higher then he'd first thought, easily a hundred and fifty or two hundred feet in the air. His breathing sped up. Instinctively, he knew that a cushioning charm or something similar wouldn't work. He was simply to high and falling too fast. He concentrated briefly on the minimal training Ariadne, Sirius, and Olympia had given him in Animagus transformations. A blinding pain sliced through his back to his chest. He felt like he'd been impaled by a white hot spear or sword. He screamed.

From across the pitch, Draco tried to banish Harry's broom back to him, but the other was falling too fast. Taking a deep breath, he crouched over his own broom and shot off down the field, hoping to be able to caught Harry. Or at least break his fall somehow. The very second it had happened Katie was in the air and throwing spells at the dazed Brown. He'd seen Harry catch the snitch and in a fit of jealous peak, barreled into Harry from behind.

Draco pulled up short, when he heard Harry's gut-wrenching scream cut the air. As though frozen, Draco watched as Harry flung out his arms, reaching out in opposites directions, fingers grasping. His back bowed and he fell faster for a moment. And then, suddenly, he was engulfed in flames…and Draco was screaming his name and flying faster then before, because no one could possibly survive that without a wand to freeze the flames and Draco had Harry's wand in his pocket and if Harry died, Severus was going to kill them all.

As suddenly and shockingly as they'd begun, the flames died. Hovering in their place was a phoenix. A deep red and gold phoenix, even more stunning than Fawks. From the short distance he was, he watched with wide eyes as the green-eyed phoenix flapped its wings once and looked around as though confused. When it's gaze rest on Draco, it tilted its head and came toward him. He blinked at it. The thing was massive. Much bigger then the average phoenix and Draco was not sure if he could support its weight. The bird appeared unfazed as it landed on the front of Draco's broom and looked at him.

Draco's eyes widened and his voice was hushed. "Harry?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	51. Of Appearances

**Okay, yet another unbeta'd chapter. I am horribly sorry. My beta has basically bailed on me, and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. **

**So you guys rock! I'm on 189 reviews! **** and 206 alerts. I love you all. I also almost reached 100,000 hits. This is really cool. It's the longest fic I've ever written. It's also the longest I've stuck with one. **

**I hope you guys are all enjoying. I'm sorry about the Cliffie last chapter and the long wait. It's probably going to be a couple weeks between posts, since I have so much work and research to do that it's crazy. I'm also beta'ing a friend's fic. (shameless plug for her: Unattainable Perfection by Island-surfer).**

**Last Chapter…**

Draco pulled up short, when he heard Harry's gut-wrenching scream cut the air. As though frozen, Draco watched as Harry flung out his arms, reaching out in opposites directions, fingers grasping. His back bowed and he fell faster for a moment. And then, suddenly, he was engulfed in flames…and Draco was screaming his name and flying faster then before, because no one could possibly survive that without a wand to freeze the flames and Draco had Harry's wand in his pocket and if Harry died, Severus was going to kill them all.

As suddenly and shockingly as they'd begun, the flames died. Hovering in their place was a phoenix. A deep red and gold phoenix, even more stunning than Fawks. From the short distance he was, he watched with wide eyes as the green-eyed phoenix flapped its wings once and looked around as though confused. When it's gaze rest on Draco, it tilted its head and came toward him. He blinked at it. The thing was massive. Much bigger then the average phoenix and Draco was not sure if he could support its weight. The bird appeared unfazed as it landed on the front of Draco's broom and looked at him.

Draco's eyes widened and his voice was hushed. "Harry?"

**Chapter 48 – Of Appearances **

Draco could feel the broomstick jittering against the combined weight of himself and the bird. He leaned forward slightly, landing gently in the grass. The phoenix was trembling. Draco reached out a tentative hand. The bird hopped forward once, before throwing its head back and screeching into the night. The sound hurt Draco ears, but only lasted a moment before the bird was engulfed in flames. Draco drew back instinctively, but there was no heat.

Just like the first time, the flames vanished in a moment. And suddenly Harry was screaming again. Hovering as though crucified, back bowed in pain, he was naked. His skin, tanned golden from long days in the summer sun, glowed as though lit from a fire just below the surface. From his position on the ground, Draco stared up the line of Harry's body in shock. There was not a scar to be found on his skin, other then the lightening bolt. The faint lines that had peppered the raven-haired Gryffindor's chest and arms had vanished. Time seemed to freeze as Harry hung suspended and screaming.

Then the moment passed and Harry collapsed in on himself, falling forward with a whimper. Draco came up on his knees and caught the other round the shoulders. Pulling off his Slytherin cloak, Draco draped it around Harry's naked form.

"Bell! Get the hell over here and help me with him!" Draco's voice was edging on hysterical.

Katie nodded once and turned to the assembled crowd. "Alright, you lot. Come back tomorrow evening at the same time. Thanks for turning out." Brown struggled against the bonds holding him and glared at her as the crowd filed out of the bleachers, whispering excitedly. She sneered. "You better hope Harry kills you for this. Because if he does, I know I will and I'll have a lot of help."

"Get the fuck over here, Bell, right now and stopping dicking around to that gormless cunt. I NEED HELP!" Katie smirked at Brown, who was now staring at her with wide eyes. He'd never heard the calm, collected Prince of Slytherin loose it like this, ever. No one had ever heard such foul language from his pristine mouth.

Katie turned and took off across the pitch, leaving Brown bound and hanging in mid air, two hundred feet above the ground. She landed a few feet from the two boys. "What can I do?"

Draco sneered. "You can start by getting him the fuck off me. Just because he looks skinny, doesn't mean he's light. The fucker's well over six foot and he's _heavy_."

Katie laughed lightly. As she helped Draco lift Harry into a bridal style hold, he quickly wrapped Harry properly in his cloak. Katie raised an eyebrow. Draco scowled. "I don't see Pansy being too pleased that I let you ogle her boyfriend. Actually, I doubt Granger would be either."

"Hermione…" His voice was weak and wispy, but caused both Draco and Katie to look down sharply.

Katie frowned. "I thought you said he was dating Pansy?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Harry's thin murmur cut him off before he could respond. "No… Her name…is…Hermione…Dray, I t-told…you."

Draco looked down incredulously at the half-conscious body in his arms. "You're joking. You fucking turn into a flaming bird in midair after nearly dying and then collapse on me naked and you're worried that I called her Granger?"

Harry nodded weakly and then let his head fall back against Draco's arm. A second passed before Harry blinked and his head came up again, a little faster. "Naked?"

Draco blew out an annoyed breath. "Harry, relax. The scars are gone. All of them, except the one on your head. Just pass out or something. We need to get you to Severus."

Harry blinked and let his head loll back again. Katie frowned. "Snape? Why Snape?"

Draco shook his head. "Believe me. You do not want to be around if Severus finds out we went anywhere else first. It won't be pretty." Draco shuddered a little for effect. "Harry…Harry, where would Severus be? We need to find him."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Cov'tor" and Draco frowned for a moment. "Oh! Coven Tower? Why…Oh! Oh, right. Neither of them were at dinner."

There was no response to this. Draco glanced down to see that Harry actually had passed out. "Bugger!"

He and Katie increased their pace. "How come you don't just levitate him?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You ever been levitated when you're sick?" She shook her head. "It's not fun. He'd probably end up vomiting, either all over one of us or into his own mouth. Both option aren't all that pleasant. So. I'll carry him."

Katie nodded, staring with wide eyes at Harry, whose head was lolling disturbingly against the Slytherin's arm. The remainder of the trek to the castle was quiet. When they reached the great hall, it was empty, oddly enough. So were the halls as they sped to Coven Tower, Katie trailing behind, not knowing where they were headed. Draco said a prayer of thanks to anyone who might be listening.

He gestured for the Gryffindor to knock on the picture frame, as its inhabitant appeared to be missing. In a moment, it swung open to reveal Aurelia, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read "New England Patriots. From 1776 straight to the Superbowl. We beat you then, and we'd do it again." Draco frowned at it in confusion, then shook his head quickly. She moved back to let him in. "Draco, what happened to Harry?"

He shook his head. "You need to get Severus. I don't care what you're interrupting. We have a major issue to deal with."

Aurelia nodded and disappeared up one of the sets of stairs. Katie looked around in confusion. There was some shouting, a door slammed, and three sets of footsteps hurried down the stairs. Katie's jaw dropped as her potion's professor and defense professor both appeared in what looked like nothing but silk bathrobes. Both ignored her completely. Severus was by Harry's side in a heartbeat. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

Draco's back straightened. "Severus, he…well, he's an animagus."

Severus scowled. "What?"

"There was an…incident at try-outs. Not important now, but he was falling. Really fast and he didn't have a wand. I was trying to get up enough speed to break his fall or at least try, when he suddenly burst into flames. It was horrible. Then the fire went out and he was a phoenix…The largest one I've ever seen. It had green eyes, just like Harry's. He was screaming and then suddenly he was a bird. I don't…I didn't know he could do that and it didn't look like he did either. When he changed back, he was still screaming. Like it was agony to transform. And he was naked. And all the scars were gone…Well, except the lightening bolt, obviously. Then he collapsed."

Ariadne was staring at Draco. Severus flicked him a glance before examining his son. The boy's pulse was slow, but strong. His pupils looked perfectly normal and his breathing was steady. Severus cast a quick magic-level check and scowled in concern. "The transformation should not have taken this much magic."

Katie frowned. The levels had been almost perfectly normal for the average wizard. Maybe a little elevated. "What's wrong, Professor? It looked normal to me."

Severus looked up sharply at Katie. "Draco, why is Miss Bell present?"

Draco looked sheepish. "Well, sir, she was there and in a different area of the Pitch. I thought maybe…"

"I see."

Ariadne laid a hand on his arm. "Sev, love. Calm down. She's trying to be helpful. And it was bound to get out at some point." The High Priestess turned to the seventh year. "Katie, will you promise not to let a word of what you see and hear here out of this room to anyone else, but those present here?" Katie nodded. Ariadne took a breath and with a brief glance at the Potion's master, said. "You see, Katie. Harry's magic levels usual are off the scale of the normal test. He uses a special spell to check his magic levels, the same as I do. And Professor Dumbledore. This is an unusually low level for him. Over half of his magic is missing."

There was a knock on the door again. Aurelia stepped up to let Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Neville into the Tower. "Aurelia, Harry and Draco are missing. We went out to the Pitch and there wasn't anyone there, except Lavender's brother."

Draco was standing in a flash. "You didn't free him, did you?"

Hermione took a shocked step back. "There you are! You had us terrified. And no. We were going to, but he started cursing at us when he removed the gag. So we just set him back the way he was. See if he can get out of that on his own. It wasn't _my_ fault he was like that." She finally ran out of words when she stopped Harry's unconscious form. "Harry!" Her eyes were wide in fright. "What happened to him?"

Draco scowled at her. "Forced animagus transformation. Into a phoenix."

"What? How is that…I don't understand. I thought you couldn't have a magical creature for an animagus form." Hermione looked from one adult to another, then back to Harry.

Ariadne shook her head. "While that is almost universally true, there are specific cases where the witch or wizard will have two forms, or one full form and one partial form. I myself can change into both a panther and a niffler, which can be quite useful, I assure you. Professor Dumbledore, in addition to his normal form, has a partial dragon transformation. I believe he can only produce the wings. These cases are very rare and usually coincide with a person's magic levels. Merlin could certainly produce a second form as could Godric Gryffindor. Though it is rumored that Merlin could produce a third form as well. Salazar Slytherin was said to have been able to give his snake form the eyes of a basilisk, but that was rumor and was never substantiated."

Everyone was looking at her in amazement. She blinked. "What? I did some research about it."

Severus snorted. "Indeed. Then pray, tell me what in Merlin's name is wrong with my son?"

Katie gaped at him from her spot near the fireplace, but no one paid her any mind. Ariadne pursed her lips. "I think…the danger he was in forced his magic to respond in the only way that would protect him, becoming a bird. It may have been the quickness of the initial transformation that caused the pain. It's also his inability to control it that destroyed his clothing. However, it shouldn't have depleted his magic so much…" She was frowning now.

Ekantika, who had hovered near the edge of the group since Harry had arrived, spoke up. "Ari, is it possible that that wasn't his form? That it was literally forced. His magic gave him a new form to save him? Maybe his original alternate form was something that can't fly?"

Ariadne's frown deepened. "It's possible…very possible, but we won't know until he regains the magic he lost. Which shouldn't be for at least another day or so."

Olympia frowned from her place near the windows. "Another day? Will he be at full power by Saturday? I do not want to take that boy into France to meet with a Death Eater unless he's at full power."

Severus scowled darkly. "Excuse me?"

Olympia sighed. "Marcel Dupont set up a meeting with Harry via Dumbledore for this weekend. I am escorting him to a small, out of the way town in central France, where there has been no recent Death Eater activity. And by recent I mean since the last war. Dupont seems to want out."

Aurelia wrinkled her nose. "Dupont? Isn't that the boy from Harry's vision? The one whose sister is friends with the tri-wizard girl?"

Olympia nodded. "Yes. And I think Harry plans to bring both the Duponts, and Fleur and her family here for a little while. To extend protection to them, since overseas Death Eater activity has increased by a hefty percent since this war began."

Ariadne's head snapped up so fast Aurelia would have sworn she heard a crack. "What?"

Olympia bit her lip. "Harry wanted to tell you himself, but with all that's been going on this week, he was planning on waiting. But Dumbledore is thinking of bringing us out of retirement. On the down low, so to speak."

Ariadne's eyes filled with tears. "Fuck! Again? I'm a fucking water works all of a sudden. What the fuck." She rubbed at her eyes before turning back to Olympia. "Out of retirement? Is he kidding? Why?"

Olympia sighed heavily. "There was a disappearance…in America. One of the Order has vanished."

Ariadne's eyes hardened and the tears dried. "In the US? On our home turf? Some fucker had the balls to take a member of the fucking Order? On. Our. Home. Turf? Oh, fuck that. That is not about to happen again on my watch."

Olympia smiled sadly. "Yeah, so I had suspected."

Aurelia was frowning. "Ariadne, you know that if it's you that comes out of retirement then there really won't be…um…"

"Any need for the rest of you to get your hands dirty, I know. Not If I can help it there won't be." Ariadne took a deep breath. "Good a reason as any. Aurelia, I want you to reactivate the information highway. We need to know where they are and who they speak with in every country that they've spilled over to. Voldyshorts is going to rue the day he assumed we were out of the business."

There was a loud groan from the still figure on the couch. Everyone turned to look as Harry sat up. The cloak fell to his waist, revealing an unmarked chest. Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Then groaned again. "What happened? Did I get run over by the School Train?"

"Oh My Gods! Harry, you're okay!" Hermione shrieked and threw herself at him. The impact of her body sent him back against the couch with a yelp.

"Hermione!" He managed to gasp out. "Can't…breathe."

Hermione jumped back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Harry, but we were so worried!" She went into a rushed and convoluted explanation of what had happened. "And so Draco carried you up here to your father, so…"

Harry was staring at her with his mouth gaping. He turned slowly to look at Katie who was still standing in the corner. Hermione glanced at her and then her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh holy hells."

Everyone turned to follow their gazes. Ariadne blew out a harsh breath. "Fuck."

Katie stood looking absolutely gobsmacked. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were impossibly wide, flicking back and forth between Harry and Severus.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned a glare on Ariadne. "You, my love, are a distraction. Had this been not a year ago, I would never have overlooked such an important detail as Miss Bell's continued presence."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and glared back. "Oh to hell with that. It's not my fault that you forgot she was here. So did everyone else, Mr. All-Fucking-Powerful Spy. You are not the only one here who was trained for this shit. Assassin, right here." She pointed to herself. "Remember?"

Harry groaned loudly and flopped back against the cushions. Everyone's attention was immediately on him. He turned a level eye on what might as well be his parents. "Stop it." They stared at him. He stood, wavering just a little, but staying on his feet. Draco's cloak was wrapped around his hips. "You are both adults. Act like it. Squabbling like children will not change the fact that Katie knows a right site more then she should. And no, Father, you are absolutely not obliviating her."

Severus narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but Harry beat him to it. "And yes, you will actually listen to me for once, since she's my friend and teammate. She's been there for a lot of my shit, since so much of it happened on the Pitch. I trust her. She's a good person and a good friend. I told Draco here all about this and we were at each other's throats for the past five years. So I think Katie deserves to have everything actually explained to her. We can then decide whether or not she be moved into…Misfit Central." Harry raised his eyebrow and stared around, defying anyone to disagree with him.

Katie's eyes welled with tears and she ran forward, flinging herself at him. She buried her face in his shoulder as he automatically reached up to catch her. The cloak dropped to the floor and Harry flushed scarlet as he realized that he was now standing stark naked with Katie Bell in his arms in front of, not only his girlfriend, but also his father and an odd assortment not to move into Katie's hair. Realizing what happened, she giggled softly against his neck. Looking over her head at Hermione, he pleaded wordlessly for her help. She smirked and conjured a towel, which she went and wrapped around his waist from behind. She fastened it with a light sticking charm. Looking over her handiwork, she gasped. Harry turned his head quickly. "What?"

"Harry…the…the lash marks…they're gone." Her tone was hushed, almost reverent.

Harry stiffened for the briefest moment before immediately releasing Katie and wandlessly summoning his wand from Draco's pocket, causing the blond boy to jump. He conjured a mirror and stared at the reflection of his back over his shoulder. "Wow…" His voice was almost a breath. He stared for several more minutes before shaking himself. "I'm sorry. I'm distracted. This was just a shock. We still need to tell Katie what's happening and figure out why I suddenly turned into a great ruddy bird."

Hermione snorted. "Go put some clothing on first and then we'll do all that."

It took several hours for all that need to be discussed was. Harry had been ordered to pay Madame Pomfrey a visit the next morning before breakfast and Professor McGonagall during the break. He would ask the former to run an Animagus test on him. Katie seemed to be in a kind of shock. Her eyes were round and she sat silently. Hermione invited her to sleepover, so she wouldn't need to go back to the dorm before they spoke to Dumbledore about moving her. Katie examined Hermione for a moment before nodding. Isoko went with the girls to enlarge the room and set up a new bed for her. She also escorted the rest of their collection of miscreants back to their rooms.

Ariadne and Severus took themselves back up to Ariadne's room and locked the door. Severus dropped down onto the bed after shedding his robe with a soft groan. "What a horrendous evening."

Ariadne chuckled. "Yeah, it kinda was, wasn't it?"

She came to lay next to him, her legs dangling next to his. He turned his face to her. "We need to speak about your sudden recall to duty."

Ariadne turned away from him. "If you take issue with it, you need to work it out or leave. There is no way I can _not_ go back out. I can't put the girls back in danger like that. They're my sisters. I'll protect them in any way I can. If that means I go back, then I go back. If I go, then most of them won't have to. Ekantika might, once in a while, and Olympia may, but Isoko was always more of a planner. And Aurelia was the equipment girl. She was great with gadgets and keeping everyone in contact. But neither were wonderful in the field. Olympia was good back-up. Ekantika was always a close second to me. But I'm the best we have and I will protect them. And you."

Severus nodded, reaching up to turn her face back to him. He met her gaze. "I accept your decision. I simply wished to be sure it was made for the correct reasons."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, besides all that… They're getting a little too ballsy for my taste. Sending agents into _my _home territory? Totally unacceptable."

Severus chuckled. "Of course." He smirked at her and leaned into kiss her.

In Harry's rooms, just around the time Ariadne and Severus were proving to each other that him leaving was unnecessary, Harry was attempting to convince Pansy that there was nothing going on between Hermione and himself.

"Pans, love, I promise you…She knew the scares were there because she showed me how to cover them! It was for the photo shoot for EW."

Pansy scowled lightly. "I sent eh way you look at her, Harry. I know you have feelings for her. I'm alright with that. I am not alright with you cheating on me. If you're done with us, then tell me. And go to her."

"Pansy," Harry held out his hands to her. "There is nothing between Hermione and me. We've been best friends since first year. That's it. We're close because for a bit we were all each other had. I've never had sex with her. I've never cheated on you. With her or anyone else! I promise you."

Pansy stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

Harry grinned broadly and swept her into his arms. "Good. You are the only person I want to have sex with right now. I promise."

Pansy smirked down at him. "The entire castle will be devastated. Draco most of all."

Harry made a face. "Yeah, sure. He's just having me on."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Sure, he is, Harry." And kissed him to silence any further protest from her dark-haired Gryffindor.

Neither was ready to get up when Draco rapped loudly on the door the next morning and then barged in. He stopped dead and stared at them. Pansy was laying across Harry's chest, the top-sheet of the bed wrapped loosely around her waist. Her sheet-clad leg was blocking any inappropriate areas of Harry that would otherwise be exposed. Harry himself had one arm draped across her shoulders and that other had come up to cover his eyes. He groaned. "Dray, mate, what did I tell you about just barging in here in the morning?"

Draco gaped at them a moment longer then shook himself. "Hal, you need to get dressed…like now. You're only barely going to make a shower before you have to go see Pomfrey."

Harry groaned louder. "Fuck all." He leaned down to whisper something into Pansy's ear.

She giggled (actually giggled, which is horrifying for a Slytherin…or at least Draco thought so). "Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Harry sat up sharply, dislodging her. She sat up as well, grinning madly. "Aw, bloody hell. That is disgusting."

She grinned a little wider. "It worked though."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, well…please don't bring that up again. Ever. Thanks."

Draco, staring in horror at Pansy's lack of modesty, was even more horrified when Harry stood and went into the bathroom. "Both of you! My gods! I'm leaving. He can dress himself. Or you do it!"

Draco huffed and stopped out, Pansy's laughter following him down the corridor.

As it turned out, Draco over-estimated how long Harry's check-up would take. With a clean bill of health and a healthy amount of annoyance, Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast a full twenty minutes before he needed to. He shot Ariadne and Severus, who were sitting side-by-side, a thumbs up. Ariadne smiled at him and Severus nodded minutely. Harry surveyed the Hall, checking for his friends at the Hogwarts' table. Draco and Pansy were both there, as were Neville, Luna, and Katie Bell. Cho, he stopped at the Ravenclaw table talking to a girl he could name. Hermione was also missing. Harry frowned and scanned the room. Harry found her sitting at the Hufflepuff table, of all places, talking animatedly to Bayard Dunstan, the seventh year who'd made the comment about Harry's virginity in the DA meeting. Harry frowned as he made his way to sit next to Draco.

Pansy looked up from her plate at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Harry, why so serious? Madame Pomfrey didn't—"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I was just wondering why Hermione is talking to that…Hufflepuff, who was rude to both you and I at the DA meeting."

Pansy snorted. "Harry, I would hardly call a bit of gentle ribbing rude. Bayard is from an old family. Nowhere near as old as yours, but around the same age as mine. Maybe a little older. His family came over before the Norman Conquest in 1066. He's Saxon of origin, just like mine is. It's likely that they took part in one of the invasions that prompted Rome to withdraw from the British Isles."

Harry gave her an odd look. Draco sighed gustily. "Hal, you need to know these things. Believe me, you'll need to know these things. And besides that, my father loves pureblood history."

Harry groaned, completely distracted from his annoyance by the prospect of learning so much pureblood history. From across the room, Hermione glanced over at the table and caught Pansy's eye. The Slytherin winked. Hermione smiled and turned back to the story that Bayard was telling her about fox hunting in the English countryside with the Minister for Magic and several high-ranking officials. She smiled at him and made the appropriate responses, wondering inwardly whether this was such a good plan after all.


	52. Of Realizations

**100,000 Hits! I'm so excited! **** I'm also using the Summer Coven for my NaNoWriMo this year. Hopefully something might actually come of this years version. I'm still not pleased with what I came out with last year. The end is alright but the beginning is slow. Slow and boring. *Sigh* Anyway.**

**So expect very little by way of updates in November. However, I will attempt to give you at least one more chapter before the end of this month. **

**I don't remember whether or not Harry has learned to apparate yet. I'm going to assume he did. So if it wasn't mentioned, pretend it happened in one of his extra lessons.**

**Last Chapter…**

Pansy snorted. "Harry, I would hardly call a bit of gentle ribbing rude. Bayard is from an old family. Nowhere near as old as yours, but around the same age as mine. Maybe a little older. His family came over before the Norman Conquest in 1066. He's Saxon of origin, just like mine is. It's likely that they took part in one of the invasions that prompted Rome to withdraw from the British Isles."

Harry gave her an odd look. Draco sighed gustily. "Hal, you need to know these things. Believe me, you'll need to know these things. And besides that, my father loves pureblood history."

Harry groaned, completely distracted from his annoyance by the prospect of learning so much pureblood history. From across the room, Hermione glanced over at the table and caught Pansy's eye. The Slytherin winked. Hermione smiled and turned back to the story that Bayard was telling her about fox hunting in the English countryside with the Minister for Magic and several high-ranking officials. She smiled at him and made the appropriate responses, wondering inwardly whether this was such a good plan after all.

**Chapter 49 – Of Realizations**

The remainder of the week passed quickly. The rescheduled end of the Quidditch try-outs yielded two excellent chasers and one acceptable one, though little else. The group spoke to Dumbledore about Katie Bell and she was subsequently moved into the new wing, which, since Harry's verbal slip, everyone had taken to calling Misfit Central. Hermione spent much of her time at the Hufflepuff table with Bayard Dunstan, leaving Harry in a foul mood. Pansy found this amusing. Her amusement would have tipped into annoyance, but Harry's temper was translating well for her sex life, so she didn't complain.

McGonagall had thought it was a fascinating occurrence when Harry stopped into her classroom to have her run a animagus check on him. "Really, Potter, I've not seen this type of thing before though it is not completely unheard of, I think. Let's check your forms first."

Drawing her wand, she muttered several incantations. When she had finished, she stepped back and pursed her lips. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that Ariadne was indeed correct. Your magic seems to have forced a new form on you. From what I can gather, the phoenix form has not settled yet and thus the transformation will no doubt be painful for the next several times you try it. You do need to change at least three more times for the form to settle. Speak to Severus about getting a pain-potion for it. I'm sure he will be willing to supply one."

Harry nodded, with a grimace. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Hm. You also have your two original or perhaps I should say natural forms. One is distinctly feline. A large cat. I cannot determine what sort. A panther, perhaps, or a leopard. Certainly something of a dark color. And the natural magic form was a Kelpie."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Professor?"

McGonagall sighed. "Hagrid's…education needs supplementation. With creatures that can't kill the students. A Kelpie, Potter, is a water horse. They have green seal's skin and black manes and tails. Out of the sea, they drip water continuously. They also have the eyes of a fish."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So I can turn into a cat and a wet horse? Lovely."

The transfiguration teacher's mouth compressed into a thin line. "Mr. Potter, the feline is the fastest non-magical land animal on the planet and Kelpies can be very useful. You are blessed with rare and powerful forms. Do not scoff. You could have turned into a Kneazle or a Glumbumble. How useful would either of those forms have been to you?"

Harry had nodded and left immediately. He searched the castle and finally found Hermione sitting outside, near the fountain in the courtyard, with Dunstan.

Harry had nearly growled. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, can I have a word for a minute?"

Bayard had sneered at him. "What? Slytherin sex not enough for you then? Have to go after other people's girlfriends now, do you?"

Harry stiffened and turned sharply to the Hufflepuff. He opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Harry, please don't." He looked at her for a moment, then deflated. He nodded tightly and moved several yards away. Hermione turned back to Bayard. "That was horrible of you! Why would you say something like that to him?"

Bayard sneered again. "Because the up-start needs to realize his place. If that blood-traitor Malfoy isn't going to put him there, then someone has to."

Hermione gaped at him. "Blood-traitor? Draco? Are you joking? He's a blood traitor because he's hanging around with a half-blood? I suppose then Pansy is too for fucking one?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Hermione was staring at him incredulously. "Are you completely mental, Bayard? I'm a muggleborn. What does that make you?"

The Hufflepuff pureblood looked appalled. He stared at her with wide eyes. "You're a Mudblood? Are you joking? A Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Everyone in this school knows that I'm a muggleborn."

Harry looked up from his contemplation of the flagstones as he waited for Hermione, when he thought he'd heard _that_ word. He found Hermione crying and the little shit gaping at her in horror. He stalked forward. Boyfriend or no, this was not to be borne. "Did you just call her what I think you just called her?"

Dunstan turned his gaze on Harry and it morphed into anger. "You never said that your little plaything was a mudblood! No wonder you turned to that pug-faced bitch. At least she's of the right sort, even if she is consorting with the likes of you."

Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione threw herself at him and hide her tears in his shoulder. His nostril's flared and his eyes blazed. "You dare speak of her like that? You dare speak to me like that? You have no concept of what it is you are doing. My mother was an Evans. Do you know what that means? Have you learned your pureblood history?"

Bayard's eyes narrowed. "What are you on about? Everyone knows that your mother was a mudblood whore."

Harry's anger suddenly went cold. He laughed. "You ignorant fool. My mother's ancestors were practicing magic when your ancestors were still rubbing sticks together to make fire. My family wrote the history of magic in these isles, so tread carefully, friend. Tread. Very. Carefully." Harry's eyes narrowed. "I better never hear you use that word in relation to Hermione or anyone else within my hearing ever again. And you never know when I might be listening."

He turned from the stunned Hufflepuff, pulling a still weeping Hermione with him. She let him lead her back to Misfit Central, thinking how horribly wrong Pansy's scheme had gone. She finally looked up, when Harry pushed her gently into a seat, to find herself sitting on Harry's bed. He knelt in front of her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She met his eyes, fighting back fresh tears. He smiled sadly and wiped away the tears with his thumb, cupping the side of her face.

"Harry," her voice was hushed and fragile. Harry wondered at the vulnerability there. "Will it always be this way? Somehow when Malfoy said it…it wasn't so bad, because I expected as much from him, but Bayard…I…"

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione. It will not always be like this. It won't. I won't let it. Someday, the whole world will see what an amazing witch you are. It doesn't matter who your parents are. I mean, look at me. My father's a greasy bastard, right?" Hermione offered him a small smile. "Hermione, I'm not joking. One of these days, everyone will understand how powerful a witch you are. Not just because you read so much and know a fuckton more then any of the rest of us, but simply in raw power. You are a truly awe-inspiring witch and a wonderful woman."

Hermione's smile turned sad and it was her turn to cup his face. He'd dropped his hands to her knees as he spoke so earnestly. Now, they tightened their grip. "Oh, Harry."

He frowned at her. "What? Hermione, tell me."

She looked away for a moment. "Harry, I…" She took a breath. "No. It's nothing. Thank you."

His frown deepened. "Hermione, I'm not saying anything that isn't true. It is true. You—"

"No, Harry. I know you believe what you're saying. That's what makes this so hard." She looked back at him. He was closer now, having gone up on both knees in an attempt to catch her eye.

He blinked, staring into her eyes for a moment before his gaze dropped to where she'd bitten her lip. He flicked his gaze back up to her eyes for a moment as if in permission and then they dropped again. The two moved inexorably toward one another, when a knock sounded at the door. Harry jerked back, settling on his haunches again. "Come."

Draco opened the door, cautiously shielding his eyes. "Is it safe? No one's naked, right?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hermione, who was looking a bit lost. "Yes, actually, Dray. We're both naked."

Draco shuddered and didn't remove the hand shielding his eyes. "Honestly! It's the middle of the afternoon, Hal, and I'm pretty sure Pansy's supposed to be in classes right now."

Hermione's eyes bugged. "Oh Merlin! Classes! Break's over, isn't it?"

Draco gasped loudly and his eyes snapped open. Finding both of them fully clothed, he glared at Harry. "You liar. Wait, why aren't you in class? Which is what I came in for."

Harry groaned as Hermione jumped up and disappeared through the door, pushing past Draco. Harry flopped onto the floor and propped his feet against the bed. "Draco, I think I may have just pulled rank on a pureblood."

Draco blanched. "You…Tell me."

Harry explained what happened with Dunstan. Draco dropped down onto the floor next to Harry and mimicked his position. Crossing his arms behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling. "I see."

Harry glanced over at him. "Do you? I'm glad someone does."

Draco snorted. "Harry, you need to be more careful with what you say. You never cared about blood purity before, so why now?"

Harry sighed. "I don't care about blood purity. I don't know what made me say those things. But I was not about to let that little…bastard insult my mother. You know that always sends me over the edge. I know you know that." He gave Draco a pointed looked. Draco smirked. Harry looked back at the ceiling. "And he…he called Hermione that horrible word. I will absolutely not let anyone get away with calling her a mudblood. It's a horrible thing to say anyway. But to call Hermione that, when she's obviously the most powerful witch at this school, beside Ariadne…"

Draco narrowed his eyes and examined Harry carefully for moment. "Putting aside the danger you _may_ have put yourself in by hinting at your true heritage to Dunstan, who will no doubt check with his parents about it. Harry, tell me, what is Granger to you?"

Harry huffed. "Her name is Hermione. She's my best friend. Draco, you know that."

Draco continued to examine Harry's reaction. "No, Harry, I don't know. I think perhaps she's more than that. I think…I think you may be in love with her."

Harry shut his eyes. "I'm not in love with Hermione Granger, Draco." In his mind, he was replaying the almost kiss that would have been the shattering of his promise to Pansy, all the moments over the summer that they'd shared, the look on her face when he'd first woken up in the hospital wing. "I…I…"

Draco smirked. "Alright, tell me, who matters most to you?"

Harry turned his head and looked at the blonde. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Say Voldemort kidnapped everyone. The Coven, Severus, The Misfits, the Weasleys, Black, Lupin, just everyone. He takes everyone and you have to pick one person you can save. Only one. Who would it be?"

Harry gaped at Draco. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "But that…that's appalling, Malfoy. That's just…"

Draco sighed. "Seriously. Harry, pick. Who would it be?"

Harry just looked at him blankly for several long minutes. His eyes were glassy as if he were seeing beyond the Slytherin, instead of looking at him. "Like in the second task of the Tri-Wizard. I wanted to take Hermione. She wasn't my hostage, but I wanted to save her anyway. I couldn't live with myself if I had to make that choice, but…it…Oh gods. I couldn't…"

Draco smiled. "It would be Hermione. Of all of us, you'd saved her first, always. Before your father, before your godfather, before your girlfriend, before anyone, you'd pick her."

Harry looked at him in horror. "Oh my gods, I need to speak to Pansy."

Draco's smile widened. "It's fine, Potter. Really, she's just waiting for it. She didn't break up with you because she said the sex was too good, but she's been waiting for you to realize."

Harry stared for a few more minutes, as though he hadn't heard Draco at all, then stood. "What about Hermione? I mean…what if she…I can't…"

Draco climbed to his feet, snorting softly. "Honestly, Harry, you are incredibly dense sometimes. Granger's been in love with you forever. She only went with that Hufflepuff dick in a misguided, read Pansy-guided, effort to make you jealous enough to realize that you were interested."

Harry shook his head and snagged his school bag from the floor. Not acknowledging Draco's words or presence, he left the room. Draco huffed loudly, but let him go. The trek to Isoko's classroom too longer then he thought it would, torn between wanting to speak with Hermione immediately and terror that he needed to speak to her at all.

With a sigh, he knocked on the classroom door. The door swung open and he stepped in, training an apologetic eye on Isoko. "Professor, I'm sorry that I'm late. There was a…bit of an incident in the courtyard."

Isoko narrowed her eyes. "Anything I should be concerned about?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it won't happen again. I can guarantee it." He scanned the room, but Dunstan wasn't in this class, thankfully. Harry wasn't sure what he would have done if the other was, but he would have landed in detention for at least a week for it.

Isoko nodded and waved him to his seat next to Pansy. He slumped down into it and glanced sideways at his girlfriend. Pulling out his parchment and quill, he leaned over on the pretense of borrowing some ink. "Pansy, I think we need to talk."

Pansy looked sharply at him. Examining him for a moment, she finally smiled. "You're breaking up with me."

It wasn't a question and Harry for a moment heard Draco speaking in his ear. Maybe the Slytherin had been right. He kept his voice low and watched Isoko out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't seem to notice. Or, more likely, she was ignoring them. "Pansy, I—"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No, Harry, really. It's fine. You're not even close to being in love with me. I get it. I've always got it, but really? You're a great shag, so I waited for you to break things off. Have you told Hermione yet?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Pans, a little owl told me that you've been scheming…"

Pansy scowled. "Draco's going to regret that."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't say it was him."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Of course, you didn't. You're a Gryffindor. You wouldn't go stoolie on him."

Harry raised an eyebrow and finally turned to the lesson. He didn't actually get a chance to speak to Hermione that day or the next. She stopped showing up to meals and always locked her bedroom door. By Saturday, Harry was at his wits end. It was their first official Hogsmede weekend and Hermione had vanished from the castle at the first possible opportunity. He'd even checked the map for her, but she wasn't anywhere. It was half an hour until he left with Olympia for France and he still hadn't seen Hermione. He was in his bedroom with Draco as the blonde checked his attire over.

"Draco, look, I don't give a fuck what I'm wearing. I can't find Hermione anywhere and I need to talk to her before I leave!" He batted at Draco's hand, which were straightening his collar.

He was wearing his black slacks and black dress shirt under open deep emerald robes that Ariadne had picked out for him. His hair was still a mess, but Draco told him that it didn't make a difference, he still looked the part of a pureblood. His basilisk-hide boots clicked against the hardwood flooring as he began to pace.

"Dray, what if everything goes pear-shaped today? What if Dupont isn't what he claims and what if something happens?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, calm down. You know the Dark Lord is the only one who can kill you, so really you have nothing to worry about unless…well, you won't be captured so everything will be fine." The worry that had surfaced in his grey eyes belied his words.

Harry shot him a look. "I didn't mean with me, you idiot. I mean, this Hogsmede trip. I have a bad feeling about this weekend. Something…I don't know. I just have a bad feeling, is all. Please, can you get the others and go find Hermione for me? Tell her that I'm worried? That…I don't know, just please?"

Draco nodded, concern creasing his forehead. "Are you really that worried about it?" Harry nodded. "Fine, I'll get the girls to go looking for Hermione and I'll stop in and tell Severus and Ariadne that you've…got a feeling, I suppose."

Harry sighed. "Thank you." As he passed out of the room, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and met his eyes briefly. Then he was gone.

Draco blew out a breath and frowned. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this weekend too. Something was not right.

In the common area, Harry was standing next to Olympia staring at their portkey. She was holding a magazine in her hand. A copy of EW from the start of school, which, if he thought about it, wasn't that long ago. Gods, there was too much going on. "That's our portkey?" She nodded, smiling. "That thing has me on it and it's our portkey? Please tell me you're joking."

She shook her head and glanced at her watch. "And if you want to come to France with me then you'd better grab hold. We're going in…five…four…" Harry grabbed onto it. "Two…one."

They vanished, just as Draco appeared at the top of the stairs.

Central France looked vaguely similar to southern England, Harry thought absently as he surveyed their surrounding. Worry for Hermione was still hovering in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside to focus on the task at hand. He was here to acquire a spy, if possible, and, if not, to help a Death Eater defect.

They were standing on the edge of a clearing in a wood. The area seemed deserted and the only sounds Harry heard were of the forest. He looked up to see the sun blaring and a large bird wheeling in the sky, no doubt looking for its next meal. Harry paused and examined the bird. "Olympia, are we sure that's a bird?"

Olympia followed his gaze and squinted. She raised her wand and muttered something. "Yes, it's a falcon actually. Not an animagus, but that was a good thought."

She cast a charm over the entire area, checking for things out of place, but found nothing. Harry nodded and offered her a half-smile. They waited. A moment passed before a loud crack split the air. Harry jerked his head up and stepped forward. The same young Frenchmen he'd seen in his vision now stood across the clearing from him. The soft, gentle lines of his face were somehow at odds with the sharpness of his unusual violet eyes. It was in that moment that Harry realized that Voldemort could not see the whole color spectrum. He was missing pieces of it, because he did not see that this man had purple eyes.

Harry blinked at his discovery and shook his head. "Marcel Dupont. Well met."

The young man stepped forward, but froze when he spotted Olympia. "'O is zat?"

His voice was more accented then Harry remembered. "You did not honestly think _I_ would come here alone, did you? To meet a Death Eater?"

The other flinched. Olympia said nothing. Dupont moved forward again, his hand outstretched. "'Arry Potter. The Boy-'O-Lived."

Harry eyed his hand warily for a moment. Olympia ran a silent check on him and muttered. "Safe."

Harry smiled hesitantly and took the man's hand. They shook. "Thank you for meeting with me 'ere. I know it eez not safe in your 'ome country."

Harry nodded. "No, it isn't. What is it you wanted to see me for?"

Dupont looked around nervously. "Ah…Mon Seigneur Potter, you know already that I am… le mangemort…a Death Eater. I need your 'elp."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I imagine you do. It seems to me that you've attracted too much of Voldemort's attention by being able to endure the Cruciatus. He also thinks you're pretty."

Dupont blanched. "I…'Ow do you know zis?"

Harry's lips twisted into a disgusted sneer. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, remember? The Chosen One. I know a great deal about the Dark Lord."

Dupont frowned deeply. "No one calls 'im Le Seigneur Sombre, unless they are one of 'is Les Mangemorts." He took a step back. "Eez zis un piège?"

The more frightened he became the thicker his accent became. Harry was having a little difficult with all the French that man was peppering his speech with, but he got the general idea. "Mr. Dupont, I am who I claim to be. I am Harry Potter. There is no danger for you here. This is not…"

Olympia leaned forward. "Un piège. Harry, he asked if this was a trap."

Harry nodded. "This is no trap. I am simply offering you a choice. The way I see, it you have three options." Dupont seemed to calm at the translation exchange. His eyes stopped flicking around the clearing and came back to rest on Harry. "One, you can remain where you are, a Death Eater in truth. Two, you can remain where you are as a spy, a Death Eater in name only. Or three, I can get you out and you can return with me to Hogwarts. It is also my intention, today, to go to the Delacour Estate and bring Fleur and her family back with me. If you choose to leave the service of Voldemort, then we can warn your family or bring them with us also."

Olympia have him a sharp look, but did not comment. She was not there to make comments, only to observe and protect. It was amazing how easily she slipped back into old habits and how well she remembered her training with very little prompting.

Dupont stared at Harry for several minutes. "It eez more…commode for you if I stay where I am."

Harry frowned at the unknown word, but got the gist of the statement. "Yes, it is. However, I honestly wouldn't do that, if I were you. Voldemort is just a little bit too interested in you for me to be comfortable leaving you there, unless you are _completely_ willing to take that risk."

Dupont looked relieved. "I want out."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough, Dupont. Should we stop and pick up your family as well?

The young man smiled for the first time, and Harry could see why Voldemort would be so intrigued by him. "Call me Marcel, s'il vous plait, Seigneur Potter."

Harry returned his smile. "I'm Harry. Just Harry. Come on, we have a lot to do and I'm anxious to get back to Hogwarts."

"Oui, s'il vous plait, I would be very grateful if we could get my famille."

Harry smirked. "Since you're coming to stay at the castle, I would ask you a favor."

Marcel's eye narrowed but he nodded. "It eez only fair. Que would you ask?"

"I want you to help me train. I will kill Voldemort. Hopefully sooner rather then later, but I need help training for it. You are able to endure a _very_ powerful Crucio. Believe me, I know how bad it is. I've taken one or two from him myself. I want to be able to do what you do."

Marcel's eyes widened. "You would ask me pour vous maudire? Vous me fiez? Pourquoi?"

Harry looked confused, so Olympia once again translated. "He's asking you why you trust him enough to let him curse you like that."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, I need to learn and it's not like we would be alone, so you wouldn't have any chance to kill me or whatever anyway. And honestly? I've never come across anyone with a stronger Crucio then Voldemort so it really can't be any worse then what I've already suffered."

Marcel stared at him for a moment, then he blurted, "Ze battle. I know que c'était zat ze Dark Lord was after in 'Ogsmede."

Harry stilled. "What was he after?"

"Le artifact. 'E wanted a book or…journal of some kind, but ze owner would not sell it to 'im. Zat is why he went after zat curio shop. Ze book 'ad belonged to 'im long ago."

Harry chewed his lip for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, good. Alright. I need to go to Hogsmede then. To see a man about a book." He shook himself. "For now, we need to go gather people."

Olympia laid a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, why don't you go back to Hogsmede. I know you're worried about Hermione anyway and maybe your bad feeling has something to do with the Dark Lord and that book. I can go with Monsieur Dupont and get his family. I will come back with you tomorrow to get Fleur and her family. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled in relief. "Thanks, Oly. You're the best! I'll see you back at the castle."

With that and a small pop, Harry vanished. Olympia stared open-mouthed at the place where he'd vanished. "He is absolutely not supposed to be able to apparate that far…Across the damn channel!" She threw her hands up. "Severus and Ariadne are going to kill me, if he's splinched himself."

Marcel smiled. "I zink zat 'Arry is probably fine."

Olympia eyed him for a moment. "You and I are going to work on your English when you get back to Hogwarts. Come on. We need to go round up more strays."

Harry had indeed arrived in Hogsmede completely whole. He'd popped in at the Shrieking Shack and froze immediately. There were screams, shouting, and loud crashes coming from the village. With a deep breath, Harry took off running in the direction of the curio shop the Death Eaters attacked before. Somewhat to his relief, he only spotted one Death Eater this time, no one he recognized. The woman was dueling with…Hermione! "No!" Harry screamed as a beam of green light erupted from the woman's wand. Harry quickly twisted his own wand, which he hadn't realized was even in his hand, and Hermione was blasted off her feet. She skidded sideways along the street and the Killing curse smashed into the side of the building, leaving a smoking hole. The woman snarled and turned to Harry.

When she spotted her target, her eyes widened and fear seeped into her gaze. Harry was furious. "How dare you try and hurt her, you fucking bitch! I'll kill you for that!"

He brought his wand up and they began to duel. As the spells flashed faster and faster, Harry edged his way toward the still-unmoving form of his best friend. His worry was spiking now and he was having trouble concentrating on the duel. His attention was brought forcibly back, however, when the woman managed to graze his side with a cutting curse. He hissed in pain and his eyes snapped back to her. "Bitch. You're going to regret that." He snapped his wand back into its holster and the woman's eyes bugged. A fistful of black fire appeared in his hand. She vanished with a pop. He sneered at the place where she'd been and immediately turned back to Hermione's prone form. He dropped to his knees next to her, a horrible sinking déjà vu settling into his bones. Pulling her onto his lap, against his chest, he felt with his free hand for injuries, but found none. Finally, as he was checking her scalp for blood, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Harry?"

He choked on his relief. "Oh my gods, Hermione." He hugged her to him tightly and she slipped her arms around his neck. "Thank Merlin you're alright, I thought I'd killed you."

She shook her head against his neck. "You could never, Harry." She tightened her arms and he hissed again. She pulled back. "Are you hurt?"

He shrugged a little. "The bitch got me with a cutting hex. Just a flesh wound. Nothing to worry about. But it stings." He waved off her concern and they stood. She swayed on her feet and he pulled her into another hug. "Hermione, I thought I'd lost you. I thought…I'm so sorry, for everything. For not realizing earlier how much you meant to me, for letting you hide this week, for not telling you immediately, for—"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" She frowned up at him.

"Hermione, I love you. I wasn't sure about it until I saw you lying there, not moving. You were still, so still. And I thought…The idea of never seeing you again. Never hearing you laugh or watching your eyes light up when you find a problem worth solving. I just…I couldn't bear that. I couldn't. I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Harry, you're with Pansy. I'm not—"

"I broke things off with Pansy the day that that Hufflepuff dick insulted you. I realized then, with a little help from Draco, how important you were to me."

She gaped at him for a moment before flinging her arms around his neck. The kiss was everything Harry had ever imagine it would be and more (not that he had consciously realized he'd been imagining kissing her until that moment). He was about to deepen it, when Hermione's hand grazed his side and he flinched noticeably. She pulled back again and looked down at her hand, which was sticky and covered in blood. She gasped and stepped away from him, staring in horror at her hand. Harry swayed and almost fell, before she snapped out of her haze and caught him. She scowled. "No more kissing for you until we get you healed. You're bleeding, Harry."

He nodded groggily. His vision was beginning to fade as the adrenaline left his system. He blinked several times, as Hermione's worried face blurred and darkened. "I think…" He muttered. "I think…I need…to see…Pomfrey."

There was a loud pop to his left and a voice was talking, but he couldn't identify it. He didn't have the strength to turn and look. The curse must have been stronger then he'd thought for him to be loosing this much blood, he thought, before he stumbled out of Hermione's light grasp and dropped like a stone.

**Little bit of a cliffy here. Don't worry. I'll post the next chapter before NaNoWriMo and Halloween (Samhain) begin! I promise. Please review! They keep me going **


	53. Of Remembrance

**I'm glad you all like that Harry and Hermione are finally together. It might seem here that Harry is moving a little too fast with some of the things he's saying, but remember that some time did pass between him realizing he loved her to them kissing. Enough to make him realize the extent of his feelings…which kind of gets explored here. And he also thought she was dead, which put things into perspective for him.**

**Also, I AM SO SORRY. I won't give you guys more excuses because it just keeps happening. This is the second time and I can't guarantee it'll be the last. But that you for hanging in there with me and not vanishing.**

**This is another 'getting back into the swing' chapter, and it was written half last year, half this week, so if it seems a little choppy I'm sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**And Review! :D**

**Last Chapter…**

She gaped at him for a moment before flinging her arms around his neck. The kiss was everything Harry had ever imagine it would be and more (not that he had consciously realized he'd been imagining kissing her until that moment). He was about to deepen it, when Hermione's hand grazed his side and he flinched noticeably. She pulled back again and looked down at her hand, which was sticky and covered in blood. She gasped and stepped away from him, staring in horror at her hand. Harry swayed and almost fell, before she snapped out of her haze and caught him. She scowled. "No more kissing for you until we get you healed. You're bleeding, Harry."

He nodded groggily. His vision was beginning to fade as the adrenaline left his system. He blinked several times, as Hermione's worried face blurred and darkened. "I think…" He muttered. "I think…I need…to see…Pomfrey."

There was a loud pop to his left and a voice was talking, but he couldn't identify it. He didn't have the strength to turn and look. The curse must have been stronger then he'd thought for him to be loosing this much blood, he thought, before he stumbled out of Hermione's light grasp and dropped like a stone.

**Chapter 50 – Of Remembrance**

Harry blinked groggily at the ceiling. Recognizing it, he groaned. "Why is it that I somehow _always_ end up in the Hospital Wing?"

There was a soft, warm chuckle from his bedside and Hermione's smiling face entered his field of vision. "Because, Harry, you don't seem to realize that risking your life for someone else's is bad for your health."

Harry turned to her fully and smiled. "Well, yes, but when it's your life, then it's wonderful for my health, which ould be pretty poor indeed if you were dead. To the point of non-existence."

Hermione flushed. "Oh, Harry, stop it! Anyway, Madame Pomfrey said that if you take this potion," She brandished a bottle. "When you wake up, then you can go. _And_ you'll be healthy enough to apparate to France to get Fleur and her family."

Harry's eyes widened. "It's Sunday? Father is going to kill me, isn't he?"

Hermione grinned. "Probably. And when he's done, Ariadne will have a go."

Harry groaned again and made a swipe for the potion. Downing it, he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "So anything _else_ happened while I was out?"

Hermione pulled the curtain around the bed and handed him his clothing. He smirked at the pair of fresh boxers and she flushed again, but refused to look away. Harry's smirk widened and he began to strip. "Yes, actually. Didelus Diggel was found murdered. A Dark Mark was floating over the body. It was in another town close to Little Whinging. That makes four."

Harry paused briefly, frowning, but nodded. "I know him…knew him. He shook my hand once when I was small." He shook his head. "So that brings the death toll for our side this time around to what? Those four and Hagrid?"

Hermione frowned worriedly at him. "And Ginny and Cedric."

Harry flinched. "Yes, I suppose they both are victims of the war…So seven? And We've got how many of them?"

Hermione chewed her lip. "Well, we didn't kill Malfoy, but he's down. And _We_ didn't get Mr. Parkinson, but he is dead…and then there's his wife and Severus. You actually did kill Rudolphus and if you count the mini-Death Eaters, we've also got Pansy and Draco. Which also makes seven."

Harry nodded. "Well, isn't that odd in a lovely sort of way. So we're even…" Harry stared off into nothing for several minutes. "When does whoever is accompanying me to France want to leave?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, Aurelia is down in Hogsmede with the twins today, helping with repairs and things. I think Malfoy's brother is down there too. He's opening a second location as well. He and George really hit it off apparently. Ekantika and Remus are spending the day with Marcel and his family, showing them the castle and the village. Getting to know them. Oh, dear, you should have seen Draco's face when he met Marcel. It was priceless."

Harry looked intrigued. "How so?"

"It was hovering somewhere between a 'Christmas has come early' and 'someone ran over my puppy with a lorry.' Truly priceless." Hermione was grinning more widely now.

Harry smirked a little. Maybe Pansy had been right. "So, we've established who isn't going with me. But not who is."

Hermione's grin turned playful. "Let's see, Olympia is spending the day with Sirius, since they'd had no time together at all. And they're planning on going over all those class lists we've seemed to acquire. Ariadne has a meeting with someone from America. She was dragging Severus with her to finally see her home and talk shop with some…um, I believe she called him a underground Mole…which I don't quite understand."

Harry grinned back at her. "Hermione, in the world of espionage, a mole is basically a sort of inside man. He infiltrate an organization or something and then passes information back to whoever sent him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You read too many spy novels."

Harry shrugged. "Hey, it's helpful when you're mother-to-be is an assassin and your father is a spy… was a spy."

She conceded the point, but dropped it. "Isoko is in conference with the Headmaster about the killings and about the attacks on Hogsmede. I'm sure how helpful that's going to be, but I think they're discussing possible protection for the town."

Harry frowned. "Who does that leave? If the entire Coven is busy…"

"Me. I'm going with you to France." She grinned at him.

Harry stared at her uncomprehending for a moment, then a smile split his face. "You're joking? I get to take you to France with me? All by myself? Really?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Yes, and no one expected you to be awake so soon, so Fleur isn't expecting us until late this afternoon. It's around 10 now."

Harry swept her up into a hug, laughing. "This is brilliant. First, though we need to go down to Hogsmede and check with the owner of the shop where all the fighting was. Marcel told me that Voldemort was after an artifact, a book he thought. I need to know what it was or sure. Maybe the…man? Woman? Whatever. will sell it to me."

Hermione nodded and stole a quick kiss. She was blushing when she pulled away. Harry conjured a mirror, nodded at his reflection, and they left. He was wearing the same basic attire as yesterday, only they weren't the exact same pants and shirt. For the first time, Harry noticed what Hermione was wearing. She had on a simply white blouse and a suit-skirt with houndstooth high heeled pumps all under a set of simple black robes. Her hair, usually so bushy and out of control, was twisted up into a tight chignon. She looked professional and breathtaking. Harry beamed at her. "You are stunning, Hermione. You look like you could take on the world and win."

"Ariadne's been helping me with my wardrobe." Hermione smiled shyly back, not used to getting compliments from Harry and they left the Hospital wing. Their walk down to the village was pleasant and the two talked about a variety of topics. Each realizing how little they'd been actually talking recently.

Finally, Hermione asked about Harry's trip the day before. "Marcel is…an interesting individual. I'm not sure how he even got involved in the first place. He just doesn't seem the type. And, I'll be interested to learn just how he managed to withstand one of Voldemort's Crucios without making a sound. I certainly have never been able to do that and from what I remember of my visions, I don't think Father has either."

Hermione frowned. "But Severus is one of the strongest people I've ever met. He can take horrifying pain like it's mild irritation and blink it away."

Harry nodded. "I'm intrigued, to say the least." He wrinkled his nose suddenly. "I'm also beginning to sound like a Slytherin. Erlack, 'Mione, save me!"

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry, you don't sound like a Slytherin, you sound like a mature young man. You don't stumbled over your words like you used to and you are much more…concise? Particular? With your language. I'm proud of you."

Harry grinned ruefully. "Well, if you like it, I'll try to keep it up." He looked back down the street from where he had been looking at her sideways. "Come on, it's just up here."

The two ducked into the curio shop, quickly glancing up and down the road to make sure there were no Death Eaters about. The shop was poorly lit in the way that old bookshops sometimes are. Dust motes peppered the air and every once in a while, they would sparkle in the slanting sunlight. Harry glanced around, hoping against hope that Voldemort's artifact would just be sitting about obviously and he wouldn't have to speak with the proprietor. That, however, was too much to ask for. Sighing, Harry stepped up to ring the service bell on the glass countertop. He could feel Hermione behind him, no doubt inspecting the objects in the case beneath the bell.

After a moment, a tall, willowy woman emerged from the curtained doorway. She was painfully thin and one of the tallest human women Harry had ever seen, assuming of course that she was human. She had on dingy black robes over a careworn tweed suit. Her glasses magnified her eyes, reminding him simultaneously of Professor Trelawney and the old Librarian at his elementary school. He shuddered lightly. "Can I help you?" The woman's voice was strangely melodic.

"Yes, I'm looking for the owner of this shop. Would that be you, Ms…?" Harry waited for her to supply a name.

"Amunet. Simply Amunet. And yes, Lord Potter, I am the owner." Harry blinked at hearing his proper title as an actual form of address. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you may know the answer to that already, Amunet. And please, Harry."

The woman's lips stretched across her teeth in a kind of skull-like leer, which Harry took to be a smile. "Indeed. I suppose you have come for Tom Riddle's books."

Harry's eyes widened and he heard Hermione gasp. "I was unaware that the items in question had actually belonged to…Tom. I was actually given to understand that there was only one item." He was channeling his father's speech and he hoped it would be as effective.

Amunet's smile widened further, until it made Harry's face hurt to look at it. "Yes, I doubted very much that you would have known. There are actually three books. One is a personal journal, which…Mr. Riddle is unaware that I have. The other two belonged at one point or other to a member of Mr. Riddle's family. One from his mother's side, many generations back you understand, and the other from his father's side, which actually implies that Mr. Riddle is not the half-blood he thinks he is, but rather the pureblood he pretends to be. It is this latter item that he seeks."

Harry gaped at her. Voldemort was actually a pureblood? That certainly turned everything on its ear. "Yes…quite. I can see now why you have been…reluctant to sell the books in question. May you be persuaded to part with them today? To me?"

Her dull eyes suddenly gleamed. "Indeed, Lord Potter, I have been waiting for you for a very long time. I have, for you, one more thing beside the Riddle books. Wait here for just a moment and I shall retrieve all that you wish for."

With that, she disappeared back through the curtain. Harry turned a frown on Hermione, who was very still. "What an odd way to phrase that statement. What do you think?"

For a heartbeat or two, she didn't move, just stared at the curtain where the woman had vanished. Suddenly she spun on Harry. "I think we have a new piece of the puzzle that we didn't have before…Voldemort is a pureblood. Hm…It has to mean something, but there are pieces missing. Something we can't see or don't know."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to respond, when he caught the sound of footsteps returning. Amunet re-emerged into the dimly lit store with a package that could only have been Riddle's books and an oddly shaped bundle. Harry eyed the bundle warily.

"Your Grace, I think it's finally time that these were given back to your family." Harry looked up at her sharply. She knew who he was. She smiled at him again and reached to undo the bundle.

Inside lay a folded piece of cloth with a heavy gold ring sitting atop it and what looked like a small golden stick. Harry examined these for several minutes, but still could not understand why the woman was giving them to him. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Your Grace, this is your royal Signet." She picked up the ring and offered it to him. "By rights, you should be wearing it already. It is more important then the crest ring you're wearing right now. It should be worn on the ring finger of your left hand. It signifies your rank in the Wizarding World. Your Grace, people should know you for what you are. Your family continued to wear this ring for centuries after you…stepped down. It wasn't until James Potter's grandparents that the ring was entrusted to me."

He took it and examined the engraved gold. The word Veritas, Truth, was emblazoned across the bottom and Aequitas, Justice, along the top. In the center, hovering over the open mouth of a lion was a lit wand crossed with a staff. Wrapped around the place where the two met was a serpent. Harry frowned at the ring. "Why is there a snake on this?"

He looked up at Amunet. Her eyes were gleaming again. "The serpent is cunning, the lion courage. The wand is magic and the staff is power. That was the essence of your family's reign." She picked up the cloth. "This is your standard."

It unfurled into a banner with a pointed end. Harry tilted his head and saw that Veritas Et Aequitas was written on the standard as well as the ring. The wide end of the banner had the same crossed wand and staff. "This was flown before your conquering army any time there was a battle to be fought. It instilled hope and joy in your people and fear into the hearts of your enemies."

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. She seemed to know a lot about all this. It sounded as though she was very familiar with the reign of his family…almost personally so.

"And finally, your scepter. This was a symbol of your family's power." She picked up the small golden stick and handed it to Harry.

As soon as he touched it, the scepter began to expand. It lengthened until it reached the floor. Standing at his full height, scepter now towered over him. Hermione gaped. "That has to be over two meters long!"

The woman came hurriedly from behind the counter. She seemed to scuttle crap-like, despite her height. She reached out in awe and brushed her fingers against the gold, which had thickened to the width of a baseball bat handle. Her eyes were wide as she stared at it for a moment, before she turned to Harry and dropped to one knee. Harry's eyes bugged and he reached down to pulled her up again, protesting. "I'm no king yet, so no bowing or whatever. Please, stand up! If anyone sees you…"

He trailed off. Amunet stood and grinned fiercely at him. "You are no king yet, Lord Potter, but you will be. Very soon, you will be."

Harry stared at her, bewildered by her demeanor and confused as to what to do. Hermione finally stepped forward. "Amunet, please, won't you come back to the castle with us? It's not safe for you here. You've already been attacked twice."

Amunet's eyes went to Hermione for the first time. She peered at the Gryffindor girl for several moments, before bowing deeply. "Your Grace, Madam, it is a pleasure to meet the future Queen." Hermione was staring at the woman with eyes like saucers. Amunet turned back to Harry. "My Lord Duke, you have chosen well in this young woman, especially with her muggle blood. You will go far in repairing what has been broken in our world, together."

For the first time that day, Harry stuttered. "M-Ma'am, I don't…that is, we're not…" He paused to clear his throat, cheeks flaring red briefly. "Amunet, Hermione and I aren't married. We only just started dating."

Amunet waved a hand, as if dismissing his words. "I see, Your Grace. I know some of what is to come. I can only tell you what I see. I see this woman being crowned Queen at your side. I see much pain…so much pain…but joy and thanks giving too."

Harry met her gaze for a moment, before he had to look away from its intensity. Hermione reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. He flushed a little, but didn't let go. Finally looking back at Amunet, she mustered a smile. "Will you come back with us?"

She shook her head, the fire in her eyes dying back to its original dullness. She seemed to drift back behind the counter. "No, I will remain at my shop. They have not succeeded in getting to me yet, they certainly won't in future."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to send someone down here to strengthen your wards for you, though, just in case. Wards with twice as much magic can't hurt. They can only help."

Amunet grinned again. "Thank you, Your Grace, you are good to me."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he and Hermione took their leave of the woman. He shrunk all the items, but the ring, and slipped them into his pocket. The signet, Harry slipped onto his left ring finger. Hermione watched the action with a neutral expression. He noticed. "Hermione?"

She finally looked up at him, as they reached their apparation point. "Harry, do…do you think she's right? That she has a little seer in her?"

Harry smiled softly down at her. "Well, Hermione, if she is, then that means we will win this war. If not, I don't know. But I have to say, you are the only girl…woman that I'd want to be my queen."

Hermione flushed and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. They arrived at the apparation point in Paris without a problem. Harry's talent for long distance apparation was definitely going to come in handy.

The two ate a quite lunch at a little café on the Seine. They wandered hand in hand, window browsing, talking, and laughing together. For a few short hours they managed to forget the war and Voldemort, enjoying the beautiful weather and wonder of Paris. The blissful bubble of peace didn't last long, however. It was all too soon time for them to meet with Fleur and her family. With a sigh, Harry apparated the two.

The Delacour estate was vast, a sunlight country of rolling hills and lavender fields. Harry fell in love immediately. "I will live here someday. If only for a summer."

Hermione grinned at him. "Good. I love France."

He laughed at her brash comment, the first she'd made since they'd left Amunet's shop. "Come on. We need to meet the French."

Hermione laughed. It was a short walk to the Manor's front doors, where they rang the bell. A small blonde girl, no more then eleven or twelve years old, opened the door, who Harry vaguely remembered from the tri-Wizard Tournament. He frowned trying to remember her name. She gazed up at him in awe. "Gabrielle!" He smiled triumphantly.

Her mouth dropped open. After a moment, she seemed to come back to herself. She squeaked, shot a venomous glance at Hermione, before she turned and vanished back into the house. Harry frowned again, confused. He looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "Did I say something?"

A laugh, like the ringing of a bell, sounded from just inside the doorway, before Fleur herself appeared. "No, 'Arry. You made 'er day by remembering 'er name. Come in, both of you! Please. We 'ave deesmeesed ze servants and ze elves for today, so no one will know what es 'appening."

She gestured them in and they followed her into a wide-open parlor. On the single sofa sat Fleur as she would no doubt be in twenty five or so years and a towering blonde man with sharp green eyes, like Harry's. Gabrielle, sitting at her mother's feet, was peeking out at him from the curtain of her hair, reminding Harry of Ginny the summer the Twins had rescued him from the Dursleys. Harry's smile turned sad for a moment and Hermione squeezed his hand, reassuring.

"Mr. and Mrs Delacour, I presume? I'm afraid I don't know your proper titles…" Harry flushed a little, realizing this.

Fleur laughed again. "Eet es fine, 'Arry. In Eenglish, eet would be Lord and Lady, I zink."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. Lord and lady Delacour, it is a pleasure to meet to you both. Your daughter is an extraordinary witch and it was an enlightening experience to compete against her in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Fleur smirked at him. "Indeed, 'Arry. Considering zat you won, I zink zat I should 'ave learn more from you."

Harry grinned ruefully and Hermione laughed out right. "Fleur, somehow I doubt it. Unless it was flying technique. I think even Victor could have learned something from Harry in that department."

Fleur was nodding vigorously, looking at Hermione now. "Yes! It was 'orrifying and wonderful to watch 'Arry out fly ze dragon! Better zen Quidditch!"

Harry was blushing fiercely. He cleared his throat, cuasing both girls to look at him and grin. "Yeah…well…um…You would all probably like to know what happened with Marcel Dupont yesterday?"

That sobered the room effectively. Fleur went to sit by her parents, gesture Harry and Hermione into armchairs. Once everyone was settled, Harry gave them a rough outline of his meeting with the former death eater. "And I'm trying to come up with a way to consciously remove the Dark Mark. I've done it accidentally before, but never on purpose. My ex-girlfriend's mother was a Death Eater and now Marcel and they both want their Marks gone. I managed to accidentally remove Lucius Malfoy's and Severus Snape's."

Fleur's perfect face twisted into a sneer. "Malfoy" She muttered and spit. "Draco was a snobby little preeck. And Snape was disgusting. Always watching me… 'e is a pervert."

Harry stiffened and his gaze grew cold. "Severus is not a pervert. He was watching you and all the champions because something was amiss and he was trying to find out what. I was nearly killed several times over during that year, but thanks to his watching, I'm alive today. He's a great man, both loyal and brave." Fleur looked stunned.

"But 'Arry! You 'ate Snape! I remember zat at least!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fleur, Severus and I have never gotten along well, but that is in the past. There was a misunderstanding, but I never hated him any more then I hate Draco. Who, by the way, I will concede is a snobby little prick. Although, he's improving with the change of scenery. He's been moved out of Slytherin and into a separate, experimental wing of the castle. Inter-house unity project of Dumbledore's." Harry shrugged. He wanted so badly to defend his father more strongly, to explain, but he couldn't put them all in danger like that. He sighed.

Fleur looked chagrined. "I am sorry, 'Arry. I did not know. I only…"

Harry sighed again. "It's fine, Fleur. Really. But we've got to be getting going." He shot a glance out the window. "The portkey is scheduled for half five and it's almost time."

Fleur nodded and stood, her parents along with her. They're been strangely silent through the whole exchange. Now, her mother spoke up. "Lord Potter, I want zank you for zis opportunity. I do not want my daughters to be wedded to Death Eaters."

Harry nodded. "I would not want that either. I like both your daughters. Fleur and Gabrielle both deserve a life of their own choosing."

Both parents smiled at him. Hermione produced the portkey, this time a frying pan. Harry shot her a look and she shrugged, clearly having no idea where it had come from. A moment later, the room was empty.

The Quidditch pitch had gotten a lot fuller, though. The Delacours, Harry, and Hermione all trekked back to the castle in the lengthening light. Harry called for Winky, who showed the French family to their rooms to get settled for the night. Harry and Hermione went to Coven Tower, hoping both Ariadne and Severus would have gotten back by then. Neither were there however, and Harry grinned knowingly at Hermione. She laughed.

"Why don't we just go tell the headmaster that the Delacours are getting settled into their quarters? Maybe he'll know when they're getting back?" Hermione's suggestion sounded reasonable and so that's what they did.

The headmaster was feeding Fawkes when they knocked at his door. "Enter."

Harry opened the door and let Hermione go in first, before closing it behind them. "Professor, the Delacours are here and I had Winky show them their quarters."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good! Good. I can have the two girls sorted tomorrow with the Dupont boy."

Harry frowned. "Marcel is much too old to be at Hogwarts, isn't he, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "No, no, my boy. Marcel has a younger brother. The boy'd be a second year, I think. Similar in age the young Miss Delacour, I believe. Although Master Dupont is actually about the right age for a seventh year, or perhaps just a bit older."

Surprised, Harry nodded in understanding and bit his lip. He glanced to Hermione, who smiled encouragingly. "Sir…Albus, we were town in the village earlier today and we stopped by the curio shop that Voldemort keeps attacking. The owner had some odd things for me and some even odder predictions. I told her I'd have someone go down and strengthen her wards…can you send someone down? Maybe Bill Weasley would be willing…"

The headmaster nodded. "Of course, my boy." His eyes twinkled and he sat behind his desk, gesture the two Gryffindors into seats. "Tell me what Amunet gave you."

Somehow, Harry was not surprised that the old man already seemed to know the story he was telling, until Harry explained the prophecy that the shopkeeper had given.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, leaned back in his chair, and looked at Harry over the tops of his spectacles. "Hmm. That's is intriguing. It seems that Amunet thinks you will win this war, Harry."

Harry nodded. "And be crowned King of Wizarding Britain. Maybe Fudge's paranoia was right?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Somehow, I doubt you'd forcibly take over the government, my boy, unless you absolutely had too. Cornelius is simply sick in the mind. He has been for a very long time. I do not understand how he managed to get himself elected Minister, but that is the way of things. However, you have had a very busy weekend and no doubt you have work still to do for classes tomorrow. So, off you both go and I will send Winky for you should anything arise, Harry."

Harry nodded and the two left the headmaster's office. Albus was right, though, Harry hadn't done any of his homework yet, nor had he told Hermione this…

**PLEASE REVIEW…. :D**


	54. Relative Circumstances

**Also, I understand that the end of the last chapter was crap. I'm not looking to be refuted. It was crap. I needed to get it up as fast as possible (that's what she said). I wanted you all to know I was still here, and I could not for the life of me figure out how to end the stupid thing. So, it's crap. I won't apologize for it, but I will fess up.**

**This chapter is a little bit different. It runs parallel to Harry and Hermione's French outing. We needed to see what all happened to everybody else. So…**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~PLEASE READ!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Also, the structure of this chapter might be a little weird. It's going to go chronologically, which means it'll jump from storyline to storyline. If you find it confusing or hard to follow, I suggest skipping through and reading all of say, Ariadne's story, first, then going back and doing the same for each. **

**I'm trying this structure out, just to see how well I do it. That's what fanfiction is for after all. So, if it sucks, tell me. **

**You won't see it again, anyway though. No worries. This chapter is sort of a bonus. It's also **_**incredibly**_** long. GINORMOUS even. This length won't happen again either, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Still UNBETA'D. sorry.**

**Last Chapter….**

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, leaned back in his chair, and looked at Harry over the tops of his spectacles. "Hmm. That's is intriguing. It seems that Amunet thinks you will win this war, Harry."

Harry nodded. "And be crowned King of Wizarding Britain. Maybe Fudge's paranoia was right?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Somehow, I doubt you'd forcibly take over the government, my boy, unless you absolutely had too. Cornelius is simply sick in the mind. He has been for a very long time. I do not understand how he managed to get himself elected Minister, but that is the way of things. However, you have had a very busy weekend and no doubt you have work still to do for classes tomorrow. So, off you both go and I will send Winky for you should anything arise, Harry."

Harry nodded and the two left the headmaster's office. Albus was right, though, Harry hadn't done any of his homework yet, nor had he told Hermione this…

**Chapter 51 – Relative Circumstances**

**Ariadne:**

"Ariadne, I am not certain that this endeavour is a sound idea at the moment. Harry is currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing and you wish to go to America?"

Ariadne could hear the tightness of his voice, but ignored it. She let her fingertips trace patterns onto his pale skin, as they lay together in her bed. "Yes, Sev. I do. Harry is fine. Hermione is there with him and he's going to France this afternoon anyway to pick up the Tri-Wizard girl. There's nothing, but school work for us to do here. And I've got to meet… Mr. Talpa. He has information for me that we need."

Severus pursed his lips, but did not comment. The use of the ridiculous pseudonym did not sit well with him. He did not understand why Ariadne would feel the need to use a fake name rather than simply tell him the truth. However, he understood the need to gather the information while there was a moment to do so. "Gather ye rosebuds, while ye may."

Ariadne shot him an odd look. "Herrick? I think I just fell in love with you a little more."

This statement seemed to sufficiently distract Severus, or at least he allowed himself to be distracted by it. He offered her a small smile, leaning back as she gathered her clothing and disappeared into the bathroom to shower. Severus did not move during the time it took her to shower and dress, simply sitting and staring out the window at nothing. He was worried about Harry, certainly, but more worrisome then his son even were the Sorting Hat's word. _The Darkness now washes though our halls, and those it touches deeply must finally obey the Siren's Song, giving in to the belly of the soul most easily_. Severus knew that there was darkness within himself. It is what had drawn him to the Dark Arts when he was a boy. He knew, also that there was darkness in the Coven and certainly in many of his son's new allies. The Parkinson girl, Draco, Lucius (who seemed to be wavering in his alliances), and the Chang girl, there was something of darkness in each of them.

Another part of the song that struck him as particularly worrisome was the mention of the outcome of the war. _The loudest Siren's Call, love's sweet embrace, cut short. Temptation turns to ashes with victory's cold comfort._ That was in no way reassuring and did not sound like the outcome for which they all prayed. He wondered who the victory would be cold comfort for and he fervently wished it was not Harry. The boy did not deserve to suffer anymore then he already had in his short life. He was only a child yet…but not, Severus realized, Harry was almost a man… His childhood had been taken from him by fat muggle slime and conniving old men. He shook his head. It did not do to dwell on the past, for he could not change it. A Time Turner only went so far, even if they hadn't been destroyed in the attack on the Ministry.

The primary concern of everyone so far, in regards to the song and Hermione's prophecy, was the deaths it mentioned, but death was expected. It was war. Trying to figure out who each was seemed to Severus to be a pointless waste of time. He sighed and turned when the door opening pulled him from his reverie.

Ariadne stepped out of the bathroom, in full assassin costume as she said she would be, by which she'd meant high heeled back boots, black spandex pants with a short loose skirt over them, a maroon bustier under a loose black tunic shirt, with a gaping neckline. Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "How many weapons is that outfit hiding?"

She grinned broadly. "There is a knife in each boot heel and one on my left thigh. There is a gun on my right thigh and one in the small of my back. Down the front of the bustier, I've got both an extra wand on a un-summon-able holster and several lovely little gadgets that I get to know about and you get to find out later." She winked. "Now, go. Dress. We need to leave soon."

Trying to isolate his worries and focus on the tasks at hand, Severus complied, wondering when it was that that ability had left him.

**Aurelia:**

The air was warming already, when Aurelia left the castle to head down to Hogsmeade. Fred was expecting her for lunch, but she figured she'd leave early and help clean up after the battle. No one had been awake yet when she'd left Coven Tower, or at least, she hadn't thought they were. After everything that happened the day before, it was perfectly understandable and she left them all to slumber.

She'd checked in on Harry before leaving, just to see how he was getting on. He was sleeping soundly, as was Hermione curled up in a chair at his side. Their hands were linked, which was sweet, but looked horribly uncomfortable to Aurelia. She'd wrinkled her nose and stifled a chuckle, thinking how embarrassed they'd be when they woke.

On the short walk to the village, she felt calmer then she had in weeks. Hermione had explained to the group, how Harry had just appeared out of nowhere with curses flying, sending the last of the remaining Death Eaters scurrying. Which was not exactly how the other Order members had described it, but the girl was allowed her little Hero fantasy. Aurelia was inexplicably relieved to find out from Olympia, when she'd returned the night before, that the French Death Eater kid had been on the up and up. He'd also given them the reason behind the repeated attacks. A few odd ends seemed to be falling into place, and with them out of the way, she thought, the group could focus on the big picture. That is, the prophecies and the war itself.

Fred was outside the shop, when she turned the street's corner, making the shop's sign dance in the air. She laughed at his antics. He shot her a surprised glance over his shoulder, but it quickly morphed into a grin. "Lia, love, you're early."

She smiled. "Yeah. I figured you might like a hand?"

Fred leered. "I'd love you to give me a hand…"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you would. Seriously though. Can I help?"

Fred's lascivious smile went rueful. "Ah well, worth a try. Actually, things here seem pretty settled. George and I've been at it since a godforsaken hour. Junius was even helping. They're both inside. Why don't you go on in? I'll finish up here."

She nodded, dropping a quick kiss on his mouth as she went by. The inside of the shop looked completely untouched by the recent violence. She smiled, glad to see everything fixed so quickly. The windows had been blown out and a stray curse had found its way inside. Fred had told her that much, but didn't go into details about what had been damaged. Now, it looked as thought nothing at all had happened.

Junius and George were talking softly, their heads close together, when Aurelia walked in. She grinned at their obviously affection for each other. "Hey, guys. Wassup?"

The two jerked back, George flushing faintly. "Oh! Aurelia! What are you doing here so early?"

Aurelia laughed at his flustered state. "Just thought you might need some help, but I see you all have that covered already. Carry on, you two. No need to be embarrassed. I'll just go in back and see if I can help your girl with the books. She is here, right?"

George nodded, his brow furrowed. "Aurelia, you don't seem…That is…" He looked helplessly at Junius.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "George, lover, I _told_ you that things are different in America! Aurelia doesn't care that you like men. She never cared that I like men, either. In fact, Ariadne always seemed intrigued by it…"

Aurelia laughed. "You're not kidding. I thought she was going to pass out the day she walked in on you and…well, whoever that brunette dude was. And not from horror either."

Junius grinned unabashedly. "George, you've nothing to worry about from the Coven. I promise. And if you just say that word, they will never let on to your family either."

Aurelia's smiled dropped off. "Your family doesn't know you're gay? Why? Would they care? Is that a pureblood thing? Cuz that's so messed up."

George opened his mouth to answer, when Fred walked in the door and interrupted. "So, brother mine, have we reached the 'you never told your family' part yet? Or are we still on the 'Aurelia doesn't give a fuck' part?"

Aurelia's eyebrows rose. George snorted. "We're on the 'purebloods are homophobic dicks' part, I think."

**Olympia:**

Olympia awoke slowly, blinking into the sunlight that was warming her face. She could feel Sirius' breath against her neck and she smiled. They'd been curled up on the bed the night before, talking, when they'd obviously fallen asleep. She'd explained her trip to France and how it would effect both Harry's training and the war in general. Sirius, in turn, had described for her what had happened in Hogsmeade. How a group of unmasked Death Eaters had shown up in an attempt to take the curio shop. The smattering of Order members who were in the village stopped it, but Harry's arrival seemed to send the remaining Death Eaters running. They'd all apparated out, mere minutes after Harry's appearance, according to the accounts of those on that side of the village. Apparently, those on the opposite side, who'd been trying to chorale those attempting to escape, had a different story to tell.

Finally, Olympia cracked an eye open to examine the room. Sirius lay next to her, one arm slung loosely around her waist and the other tucked up underneath his head. She smiled at the vulnerability in his face. The haunted look that lurked in his eyes and hovered on his features when he was awake was missing. She could almost see the young man he was when Harry was born. Before the war had destroyed his life. She turned her head to look at him fully and raised a hesitant hand. Her knuckles brush against his cheek.

He murmured something unintelligible. She thought it might have been about Harry. "Shh, Siri. Harry's fine. He's probably sleeping right now."

The tall man settled back into a peaceful sleep at her words and she smiled more softly. She could feel herself falling in love with this odd man, more so with every day that passed. Even at the center of a war, even with the chance that none of them would make it out of the conflict alive, she was falling in love. She quelled a sudden urge to go to the Headmaster and thank him for bringing them here. The one action had given her more happiness then she'd had in a long time.

Sirius' forgiveness of her past had gone a long way to healing old wounds. Their work had never sat well with her. It hurt that no one, not even Ariadne, had noticed this, but Olympia understood. Ariadne had worse things to deal with that whether or not her Second-in-Command was feeling okay about the first war. Olympia hated herself for the things they'd done and she felt guilt well in her again at the thought that other should have noticed this. She didn't let them notice. But Sirius had. He'd seen through her and still he stayed. She was a murderer in fact, even as he was one in fiction. And yet, still he stayed.

It was soothing to think that there was someone who cared about her that much. Someone who had not gone through the war with her and who understood or…if not quite that, then forgave anyway.

Sirius shook her from her contemplation by trying to roll over, but finding her next to him, which woke him up. He opened his stormy gray eyes and looked up at her. "Hello, love."

She smiled. "Hello, Siri. We were up rather late. It seems we fell asleep together."

His warm smile turned into a leer. "I'll sleep with you anytime, love."

She groaned and whacked him on the arm lightly. "Don't I know it. Come on, we need to get up and go check on Harry and see what everyone is up to today."

Sirius moaned and rolled away from her, pulling the blanket up and over his head. "Do we have to get up? Can't we just go back to sleep for a bit and get up later? Pwease!"

He turned puppy eyes on her from beneath the edge of the blanket. She sighed, looking skyward and appearing to ask for patience. Only appearing, because truly, she was suppressing her laughter. Finally, she managed to get her expression under control. "I suppose we could go back to sleep for just a little while. I suppose."

Sirius grinned broadly and reached for her. Laughing lightly, she was pulled beneath the blankets. The two curled up together and drifted back into sleep. For just a little while.

**Isoko:**

Isoko sighed deeply, rubbing sleep from her eyes, when the morning sun awakened her from a delightful dream. She had originally planned to spend the day, or at least part of it, with Bill Weasley, but the battle yesterday foiled her plans. Bill was at Gringotts, assisting the goblins and trying to explain what all was happening with the war. He was one of the few human employees who could actually help them with this, since he was deeply connected to many of the war's key players. He had been acting as advisor off and on for the past few months, but the up-tick of battles and aggression on both side was forcing him into a more active role with the bank.

She, on the other hand, was stuck here, recruited by Dumbledore into a 'planning session,' though what that meant exactly, she had no idea. She was not looking forward to the day. She rolled over and glanced at her bedside table, where a clock sat, to check the time. However, the clock's face was covered by what looked like two scraps of paper. She reached out and snagged to first one.

"Iso, Went to check on Harry. He's sleeping. Going down to the village to visit Fred. Ari and Sev are going home for the day. Oly will be around. Dunno about Eka. See you later, Lia." Isoko blinked. Harry was fine. Good. Pomfrey had been a little worried yesterday, especially after Olympia told her about the transnational apparation.

She did not envy Ariadne and Severus their errand. Mr. Talpa was not the most pleasant man to deal with in times of peace, but now that war was on in Britain and seemed to be spreading? She suppressed a slight shudder. The slimy man was going to be even more detestable.

Laying the note aside and stomping down on her jealousy over Aurelia's free day, she picked up the second one. "Oko, I'm sorry we are both tied up today. I hope you are doing all right after yesterday's battle. I wish I could spend my day with you. If nothing else, it would infinitely improve the scenery and conversation. Maybe we could have dinner tonight? I look forward to seeing you. I miss you, Bill."

Isoko smiled gently at the note, her mood immediately improving. Bill didn't seem to understand what her role had been in the first war, or else he was overly solicitous, because he always seemed worried over her state of health, mental and otherwise, after a fight.

She slipped the scrap of paper into the pouch she wore around her neck. Dinner with Bill would help her get through the day, which promised to be horrible at best. She'd promised the headmaster to help him catalog the dead from the last several battles, which included the Department of Mysteries. She'd also promised to go over the death's that hadn't been in battles, which was far more disturbing. She was the strategist, however, and this was her job. She cursed Ariadne gently as she rose and dressed for her meeting with the Headmaster.

The Headmaster was already behind his desk looking at a roll of parchment, when she arrived three quarters of an hour later. He looked up from his work when she tapped on the open door and entered. "Ah, Isoko. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She raised an eyebrow at the banal conversational gambit. "Yes, Headmaster. I slept quite well. Thank you. And you?" Her tone was exaggeratedly polite.

"Why, yes! Thank you for asking." His eye twinkled and she rolled her own. "Sit! Please. I think we have much to discuss."

**Ekantika:**

Ekantika was in a peaceful place when the sun began to peek over the tops of the windowsills. She was sitting lotus on the floor of her dance room. She'd been there, deep in meditation, since midnight. The adrenaline from the fight yesterday had keyed her up to the point where her body literally thrummed with unused energy. As soon as they'd all split up, she come up to her room, showered, and dressed in yoga-clothes.

She'd been down in the village with Remus, getting parchment and ink (since all she seemed to have were notebooks and pens, which confused the purebloods in her classes) when the battle began. The beginning of the fight had been unexpected and harsh. She was two doors down from the curio shop when the group of Death Eaters apparated in. They were in formation, protecting themselves and each other in case they'd been ambushed, which they had. She and Remus on one side, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Pansy on the other. Remus had called for Draco to go immediately back up to the castle and alert them to the situation. He was wanted by the Death Eaters for his defection just as much as his father, if not more. Ekantika had known Remus was right to send the boy away, even if the scowl on his face as he turned and ran told her that Draco did not agree. She had seen his shoulders hunch at the jeers that followed him.

It had taken the five of them almost fifteen minutes to break the Death Eater ranks, and even then it was only Sirius' showing up that had done it. Finally, they'd split and been engaged in one-to-one combat. Ekantika had to agree with Hermione, however, that Harry's appearance and ready curses had turned the tide and caused the remaining Death Eaters to flee. She knew that another group had appeared on the other side of town, by the Twins' new shop, but knew very little about that fight.

Normally, the Coven would gather and either work a group spell of some kind or spar to work off the excess energy created by the battle-lust, but not this time. Ariadne had gone to the infirmary with Severus to watch over Harry, before, seeing him safe and asleep, the two had retired. No doubt they'd found a different way to work off the energy. Olympia and Sirius had spent extra hours down in the village, helping to repair spell damaged, only staggering back around 9 that night. She didn't really know what had happened to Aurelia and Isoko after the debriefing and meeting with Dumbledore, but no one had asked to spar.

The meditative state felt good. Relaxing and soothing after the past few weeks of endless tension. However, with the rising of the sun, so returned her responsibilities. She gradually pulled herself free, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She and Remus were going to show Marcel Dupont the castle and meet the rest of his family.

She rose from her position and donned her work robes. The trip to Remus' quarters was quiet in the silence of the seemingly deserted castle. She knocked briefly on the portrait frame, before giving the password and entering his rooms. She found him still abed and smirked. Grabbing her moment of fun with both hands, she crept to the bedside and leaned down. Before she managed to do more then examine him, tired blue eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to seize her wrist.

She started and slipped into her training mode. Her wand was out and pointed between his eyes before he blinked next. The two froze.

There was a moment of tension, before they both were started into laughter. "Well, I guess we learned something this morning. Neither of us should ever startle the other. Dangerous endeavour, certainly." Remus' voice was light and amused, but there was an undercurrent of worry coloring it.

Ekantika nodded, releasing a shaky breath, and slipped her wand back into its holster. "I came to see if you were awake. We need to meet with Marcel Dupont this morning."

He nodded, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Ekantika's interested eyes raked over his bare chest hungrily. He opened his eyes again and noticed her look. She smiled to see a blush creep over his neck and cheeks. "I need to shower and dress. Why don't you go out into the living room and wait for me?"

Her smile morphed into a smirk and she nodded, complying with his request.

**Ariadne:**

The house, when they arrived through the flu, was exactly as it was the last time she'd been, which seemed a lifetime ago now. She left Severus to wander and exam the house, as she placed a few calls. The first, to he local contact, to see if there had been any activity in the area (by which she meant in New England). Lucky, there hadn't been. If there had, the situation would have been much more dire then she originally believed. There had, in fact, according to her second contact, been no activity anywhere on this coast. The West Coast was clear too. The only activity that could possibly be connected to Voldemort was in the mid-west. She cursed loudly. Ariadne was not looking forward to spending the afternoon in Kansas, the state where Grania Ackerley disappeared.

Finally, she placed her final call. When the phone began to ring, she felt more than heard Severus enter the room behind her. She did not turn, letting him believe she did not know he was there, if he so chose. On the sixth ring, she hung up and called back. It rang twelve times. She hung up again and called the number a final time. It rang four times, before it was picked up. She spoke first. "The summer rises as its needed."

It was a stupid pass-code, but they'd picked it thinking that it would never be used. It was only used to let the most important of her contacts know that the Summer Coven had been called back into action, that Voldemort was back, and that the plague of his mania was spreading. She held her breath for a moment, waiting. There was a choked sound of someone swallowing coffee the wrong way. Another moment passed. "The network exists to serve the rising summer."

She sighed in relief. She'd known for at least a week that the network would need to be contacted and called back to action again, but she was the only one who could do it. When she'd told Aurelia to kick-start the information highway, she was referring to the contacts she'd called earlier. Mr. Talpa was entirely different plane of information source.

"Mr. Talpa, how are you?"

"Indeed, Mistress Aureus, I am perfectly well, though I assume that you are not quite so well?" His voice was completely neutral, no identifiable tone or inflexion. Absolutely nothing to allow someone to describe or recognize it. It was perfectly non-descript. Ariadne had always believed that it was contrived somehow, either by magic or training.

"Actually, I am quite well. I've finally met that man that you told me about. However, my personally state appertains not at all to the unacceptable state of the spread of certain diseases." She could almost see him nodding, a smug, small smile gracing his wide mouth.

"Yes, I thought I might be hearing from you soon, but I had not realized that the situation was quite so dire as to necessitate this call happening now."

She sighed. "It is, actually. Are you free this morning? I had hoped to talk to you as soon as possible. My companion and I need to be in Kansas by this afternoon."

She could hear the sharp exhalation. "Ah. I take it your companion is not one of your sisters? You are bringing someone else to meet me."

She smiled and turned to Severus who was very near behind her now. "Yes, I am. I realize that this is highly unusual, as you are only acquainted with Olympia and Isoko, but it is necessary."

The look of guarded surprise that was growing on Severus' face soured. Ariadne rolled her eyes at him and continued. "Actually, though, even if it were not necessary, you would still be introduced to this particular person at some point in the no doubt near future. It may become necessary that someone besides myself contact you. If that is the case, you will speak to my companion. However, for right now, what time are you available?"

Severus was staring at her. Being a spy himself, he understood the importance of direct contact with sources and the importance of keeping a cover. If she was introducing him to the man, why did she persist in using such a ridiculous pseudonym? A face was much more important than a name. A name could be changed permanently or discarded. A face could be changed, but never for very long, unless you relied on muggle surgery, which was at best iffy and at worst extremely harmful to a person such as this Mr. Talpa.

By the time Severus emerged from his musing, Ariadne had rung off. She was watching him with interest and he realized that he was not guarding his expression. He scowled fiercely, worry at his own lack of control settling in the back of his brain.

Ariadne seemed to sense it, because she smiled a little sadly. "Sev, lover, you don't have to hide from me. I don't hide from you. I don't hide anything from you."

He puzzled her words for a moment. "I have not seen a change in you, a noticeable one, since you arrived at Hogwarts. You act almost the same with me as you do with every other person with whom I have seen you interact."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "That's not quite true and you know it. You have also never seen me in full assassin mode either. I am quite a different person when I am on assignment or there is an immediate threat to my person or that of those around me. Which I might add is distinctly different from battle mode, as I am sure you know."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and thought about it. Maybe she was correct, however… "Then why do you persist in refusing to tell me your contact's real name?"

Ariadne sighed. "I knew this would happen, which was why I hesitated to begin with. His name is actually Mr. Talpa. I know it's incredibly ironic and he loves that. It also helps people overlook him, since no mole with any kind of sense of self-preservation would actually use a name that meant 'Mr. Mole'. Most people laugh him off."

Severus was incredulous. "His actual birth name is Mr. Talpa." His voice was flat with disbelief.

She nodded. "Or at least as far as I know. He's never given me any other name and I do not pry. So, in my opinion, having known the man for over two decades, yes. His real name is Ronan Talpa."

Severus sighed. "I suppose I will have to believe you. It seems to outrageous to be a lie." He shook his head. "When do we meet him?"

Ariadne grinned, dropping an impish kiss on his mouth. "In ten minutes."

**Aurelia:**

George's candid statement startled a laugh from the still frowning American witch. "It seems like they are, actually. Even the Weasley's…which surprises me a lot!"

Fred sighed. "Sit, love. We'll tell you all about it."

Aurelia sat. Fred went to stand next to his brother, who glanced up at him fro a moment. They had a instant of silent communication and George spoke, "So in pureblood tradition, the son carries on, not only the bloodline, but the family name as well. Which I've always assumed, is why this stigma exists so powerfully in the pureblood family, but varies in half-blood or muggleborn family according to the costume of the place the muggle family had originated. For example a half-blood from Florence? They'll probably have no problem with homosexuality. But someone from England would."

Fred took up the tale, "So, if the male can't carry on the bloodline, that's a problem. If he's impotent or barren or whatever. It's a huge issue, but one that isn't blamed on the person, but rather on the parents. However, if he _won't_ carry on the bloodline or family name, well that's an entirely different story. Female children carry on the bloodline, but not the family name, which is why males are so very important. One who refuses to do this duty? Vilified horribly. Alienated. Which is why you have men like Abraxas Malfoy, Junius' father, who was gay and married with children."

George took it up again, "Most gay purebloods marry and have children. They are looked on with disgust by their families, almost like a traitor or betrayer would be, but they're preferences are accepted, as dalliances on the side, because they have performed their duty. Laid back and thought of England as it were. But me? Junius? We didn't do that. And we won't. I refused to hide who and what I am for tradition."

"Good for you! There's that Gryffindor courage." Aurelia smiled brightly and George looked nonplussed.

Fred smirked. "I think that the aversion to homosexuality in pureblood is long engrained that it's become a kind of innate homophobia. Purebloods are trained from birth to hate anyone who refuses to do their blood duty and homosexuals 'choose' to disobey the biggest and most important duty of all. Procreation."

George frowned at his brother. "Although, even those that do get around it are still hated. Some gay couples get pregnant with polyjuice potion, but there is no fucking way I'm turning into a girl for nine months, thanks. There is a _reason_ I'm gay and not transgender."

Aurelia laughed again. "You could always get a surrogate."

This idea seemed to stun everyone in the room, but Fred woke up first. "That's my girl. Always thinking."

Aurelia raised her eyebrows at him. "Uh-huh. How do you think it was that I became an assassin? Just going with the flow?" She rolled her eyes. "Are there any specific members of your family that are more against it then others?"

George nodded and shared a glance with Fred. "Mum is the most okay with it. She doesn't particularly care, which also could be because there are so many others to carry one the name. Ginny also didn't care. She thought it was cute." He shrugged away his confusion. "Dad nearly disowned me and Ron and Percy took it worse of my brothers. Bill and Charlie just don't mention it. Ron thinks I'm disgusting."

"Not that anyone seems to care what Ron thinks anymore—"

"Since he was just a dick to Harry and—"

"Such a cunt overall."

Aurelia blinked. She'd missed their casual banter in the seriousness of the discussion, but hadn't even realized it until it was back. "Lovely language, boys." They both laughed. "More importantly, Ron's actions haven't sat well with the family?"

Both twins shook their head. Junius smiled at their synchronicity. Fred took up the narrative again. "Ickle Ronniekins is being ignored by most of the family, when he's home, as much as possible. Harry's one of the family."

"He's a brother by another mother." George grinned and Junius smacked him upside the head gently. He glared petulantly at his boyfriend. Aurelia snorted.

"Yeah, that. He's one of mum's boys. So she didn't take it kindly when Ron was such a dick. The Weasley family supports Harry and we all love him, except Percy. And now apparently Ron. I've heard stories from Harry about the way dear brother has been acting and I barely recognize him. Ginny's death messed with his mind more then any of use knew…or maybe it was those brains. I don't know, but something is wrong with him for him to be acting this way."

Aurelia blew out a breath and tried to imagine what Ron and Harry must have been like before this summer. She really couldn't. To her, they'd always been enemies. She shook her head. "They were best friends. Now their hatred of each other is worse than the legends that still circulate about Harry and Draco. I honestly can't even see them as neutral to one another. Never mind best friends."

George sighed. "Yeah, they were like brothers, even more than the rest of the family. The best of best friends. But I guess there was no room for being anything other than an extreme and the things that Ron said to Harry were horrible. Really appalling. Some of it was stuff that even Malfoy wouldn't have dared to say. And, just look at the DA meeting. It's only getting worse. Something is going to have to be done about Ron at some point."

Junius looked thoughtfully between the twins. "Maybe he should be sent to a mind healer?"

Bother boys frowned. Fred bit his lip. "That's a really good idea. Maybe I'll talk to Mum about it next time I visit." He seemed to shake himself out of the somber mood. "Well, enough of that. How's about we double date for lunch?"

**Olympia:**

Sleeping in that morning had been absolutely lovely. Olympia felt just a little guilty over her free day, but she shoved it away in favor of more pleasant thoughts. Sirius had been warm and comforting in her bed the night before, even if they hadn't done anything beyond sleep. She was taking things slow with him. Years in prison and on the run had damaged the older wizard and she knew he needed time to adjust and heal. She also was wary of intimate relationships. She was damaged too, from the first war. Like all the Coven, she carried both visible and invisible scars, which usually kept her to herself. She had her sister, and most of the time that was all she needed. But Sirius…he was different. He filled a place inside her that no one had yet touched. She thought perhaps, even after just a few months, she was falling in love with him. She knew Ariadne and Severus were deeply in love and had been for weeks, if not a full month, already. But she'd never been as ready with her heart or her affections as Ariadne had always been. It mean she was alone more often, but it also saved her the heartache the inevitably sought to destroy her High Priestess.

But now, in this moment, in the middle of the second war when any of them could die in the next battle or the next or really at every turn, she was falling in love with Sirius Black. It was a wondrous thing and she was just a little terrified, but there was a voice in the back of her head urging her on. Telling her that this, just this, was the thing she'd been waiting for. The thing that would make all the waiting worth it, if only she gave it time to grow.

She looked up from the breakfast she hadn't been eating and glanced at Sirius. He was staring right back at her, a small smile playing around his mouth. She smiled back, a little self-conscious to be caught staring. The expression in Sirius' eyes, which had been verging on teasing, softened. "Olympia…I…thank you."

She was taken aback. "For what?"

His lips quirked. "Everything. No matter how clichéd it sounds. After Azkaban…and living as Snuffles for so long…I just. I didn't feel entirely human anymore. And I thought…well, I thought that I'd never feel one hundred percent human again. But you? You make me human, fully. I can…I can _feel_ again, more than just extremes. I think…I think you taught me what love is again. I'd forgotten that. Not familial love, nobody really forgets that, but passionate love. Love for the other half of your body and soul. You taught me that. I've wasted too much of my life already, taken by a corrupt government and a fear-torn public who didn't care to know the truth. I refused to waste anymore, so I wanted you to know. Thank you."

Olympia's eye filled with tears. She stared at him across the table, struck dumb and completely unable to respond for several minutes. He'd answered the question she'd been struggling with for the past week so easily and swiftly that she was reeling from it. He loved her. He loved her too.

Finally, unable to speak, but needing to tell him, she leaned up and forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to convey with that all that the lump in her throat wouldn't let her say.

When she pulled away, he was smiling broadly. She smiled, figuring that her alternate form of communication worked. "Why don't we, since we have the day off when everyone else seems to have work to do, why don't we go through Hagrid's box: the letter an knickknacks and all to see what we can make of it? And the lists, we can cross reference."

Olympia, still smiling, agreed and they called on of the house elves to clear away the breakfast things. Olympia went to retrieve the box, which had been stored in the Coven's common area. She brought it back up to her study, where they'd been camped out, and dumped the contents onto the desktop.

Sirius snagged the letter and re-read it. "Well, at least we know where the object that Hagrid was worried about is, thanks to Marcel."

Olympia nodded. "And I believe Harry will want to check that out today, when he wakes, if he isn't awake already. Oh! Harry! We should check on him!" She wanted to kick herself for forgetting something so important as Harry being in the hospital wing. Although, he did seem to end up there frequently…

Sirius grinned and called for Winky, who was sent to see how Harry faired, if he was even still in the hospital wing. The small elf returned to tell them that Master Harry Potter had left with his Hermy over an hour before. They were headed to the village. Olympia smiled in relief, as Sirius thanked Winky and sent her on her way. "See? Nothing to worry about."

She shrugged ruefully. "I suppose you're right, but we still need to cross reference these lists and read through this journal he left."

Sirius nodded, sighing deeply. "Why did I suggest this again? We could have been doing something much more _pleasurable_ than this."

Olympia blushed faintly at his innuendo and had a distinct urge to scold him, but she refrained. "Well, that must be your inner Gryffindor in cahoots with your inner Ravenclaw, which I will admit is buried _very_ deep."

Sirius laughed. "Alright, you got me. Come, oh beloved, let's get to work."

She blushed harder this time, but smiled broadly just the same.

**Isoko:**

"So far there have been four deaths in and around the area of Little Whinging. I believe that their locations form a symbol of sometime, though I have not been able to accurately determine what. It maybe and inverted pentacle star, a symbol of disunity, or it maybe something more complex of which we are missing pieces. The symbol may be the basis for some kind of ruin spell, which has happened often in the past, or it might have a more…metaphysical meaning. I do not think that the people who have died are important at all, except that Harry knew a couple of them. With the information we have no, there is no way I can predicate the location of the next death, though perhaps after that death, I will be able to extrapolate from the evidence."

Dumbledore nodded at this diatribe. "Of course. What spells have been constructed in the manner in the past?" The old man leaned forward in his seat.

Isoko pondered this for several minutes. "There are several different kinds. I have seen protection spells done this way and isolation spells. Usually it's something that manipulates space in some way, either closing it off from others or closing others off from it. Dark Lords, Emperors, and Kings have used spell like this in some capacity for over a millennium. Although…I need to discuss something with Ariadne before I continue, but there is another possibility, I think, though what I know about the matter is extremely limited."

"Yes, yes. Take your time and be thorough. Do you have any suggestion for the protections on Hogsmeade. It is clear that we are in dire need of adding to them in some way, though I'd like your opinion on how." Fawkes hopped from his stool and landed on Dumbledore's desk. The old man raised a bony hand to run it along the phoenix's back and Isoko was struck by how very old the headmaster appeared.

He was old, ancient in fact, by normal standard. Well over one hundred and fifty years, but he never appeared old. Until recently. Isoko had a momentary flash of worry regarding Dumbledore's health, for he certainly look poorly enough to be ill. She furrowed her brow, imagining the implications of Dumbledore's death during this crucial stage of the war. Harry sixth year was going to be pivotal, that much was already certain and they were only a few weeks into the term.

They would all be doomed, if Dumbledore died now. Harry was growing stronger and more confident in his role and abilities daily, but very few people saw this. They saw only Dumbledore. Harry was a mere child to most of the world. A teenager, good for nothing but objectification and scapegoating. If Dumbledore died or got to ill to visibly lead…

Something needed to be done about the way the general public viewed Harry. They needed to see what his tutors saw, what his professors and friends saw: a very strong young man willing to take on the world to protect the people in it. His determination, his courage, his power. He need to start showing them now or, when the time came, it would be too late and the public would panic. That would destroy the Light side. Harry especially needed to show the Order that he and Severus were capable of taking over for Dumbledore is the worst should happen.

The old man's light cough brought Isoko back to the present and she was horrified that she was contemplating the consequences of the man in front of her dying. "Headmaster, are you feeling well? You don't look entirely…healthy."

The headmaster grinned at her, his yes twinkling. "what you mean to say, my dear, is that I look all of my considerable age, the specifics of which I'm sure you know. Yes, I am ill. But it is not life threatening in the short term. Nor will it take me away from my duties. If things continue on the path they are taking now, I will live to see the end of this war. If they do not? Well, Harry is an incredibly capable leader and a extraordinarily powerful wizard. Severus is equally gifted. Together, they will take my place, should I be rendered incapable."

Isoko shivered at the matter-of-factness in his tone. "If I might ask, Albus, what's wrong?"

The Headmaster's eyes did not twinkle when he looked at her with a sad smile and said plainly. "I have cancer, Isoko."

The raven-haired woman sat stock still, trying to push down her shock. "I…" Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She may not entirely trust Dumbledore (after all, he did enjoy playing his little game a bit too much), but she knew he was a good man and a great leader. When he passed on to his next great adventure the world would loose a truly superior human being. "I'm so sorry, Headmaster…I don't…I don't know what to say."

His sad smile grew sadder. "There is nothing to say. It is too far along for any treatment that would not kill me at my great age. I am one hundred and sixty four years old; muggle treatments would kill me immediately and wizarding treatment is meant for use in the earliest stages of the disease. I was given two years, maybe three if I am very lucky, by the specialist at St. Mungo's. I doubt I will be very lucky."

Isoko nodded slowly. The headmaster believed the war would be over in two years, then. She wondered briefly if Harry would be prepared enough in that time. He did seemed to be taking to his lesson extraordinarily well, as the headmaster said. She shook herself. "I'm so incredibly sorry, Albus. But you have some time yet. Maybe if you rest and allow us to shoulder more of the burden, you will be very lucky." She smiled, knowing the headmaster would never allow that if he could help it.

"Perhaps. However, when you have lived as long as I, you will understand what is it to be ready for death. I do not fear to pass away. I merely fear that state in which I will leave things after me."

Isoko nodded again. "Yes, I think I understand that." The two sat in silence for several minutes until Isoko abruptly realized that she had never answered the man's original question.

The two debated additional warding, guards, and protections for the school and village for the next several hours.

**Ekantika:**

Ekantika was still smiling to herself, when Remus exited his bedroom a short while later, freshly showered and fully dressed. His neck was a dull red and he refused to meet her eyes. Her smile broadened into a grin. "So, shall we be on our way, or should we breakfast first?"

Remus chose breakfast and so they ate quickly, before going in search of the Dupont family. The newly arrived French were also just finishing their morning meal. Ekantika smiled around as the two were ushered into the family's new rooms. "Good morning, everyone. Who all is going on the tour of the castle with us?"

The older gentleman sitting at the table looked confused and glanced at the woman sitting across from him. She muttered something to him in French. A rather plump young woman, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three, came forward. "Pardon, Mademoiselle. My father does not speak English. I will be going with you, as will my brothers, Marcel and Darius. My parents will be staying behind."

Ekantika was surprised by the perfection of the girl's English. "Alright. My name is Ekantika Yaja. I teach Charms and Magical Dance here. What is your name?"

"Colette. It is good to meet you." The girl put out her hand in a determined kind of way.

Ekantika swallowed a laugh and shook the girl's hand. She seemed so much younger than she looked. Eka gestured to Remus and introduced him as well. As she was speaking, a tall, handsome young man who clearly did not sleep nearly enough emerged from the far door. There were deep purple circles under his eyes and his skin was sallow from exhaustion. He looked no older then Harry. Her heart bled for him. This must be Marcel, the Death Eater. "Marcel, I assume."

The young man nodded. "Oui, Mademoiselle."

She introduced herself again and then once again when a small boy, no older then eleven came from a different door. The little one smiled impishly. "We get to see ze castle! You take us?"

Ekantika smiled back. "Indeed, I do. Remus and I will be your tour guides. So, shall we proceed?"

The three young people nodded. Mrs. Dupont called farewells to them in French as they left.

She left the tour-giving to Remus, who both knew the castle better and actually cared about the tour. Ekantika in the mean time, held Marcel back a step and spoke to him in low tones, "How are you fairing? Has he called you yet?"

The Frenchman shook his head. "Non. Not yet. But eet ees only a matter of time. I feel 'im getting agitated."

Ekantika nodded, biting her lip. "How did you get messed up in all this anyway? You seem to have a stable enough home environment."

Marcel slanted his eyes to the side, avoiding her searching look. "You are American, so maybe you will not 'ate me so, but I fell in love wiz a mangemort, Zough I did not know eet at ze time."

Ekantike frowned. "A Death Eater? What's wrong with that? Besides the obvious thing of the person being connected to someone evil. You can't help who you fall in love with and you didn't know."

"'Is name was Arlyss Selwyn. I found out about You-know-'oo from 'im. I join for 'im."

Ekantika nodded. "Alright. That's not so very horrible. It was horrible decision, but it was made for love. And so? Why would I hate you?"

"Ze wizards in Eengland do not approve of ze 'omosexual."

Ekantika rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. My sister's dating a man who's twin brother is gay. One of my Coven's closest friends is gay. Whatever. The English wizarding community can go fuck its homophobia."

This startled a laugh from the young Frenchman. "I zink I like you."

Ekantika grinned at him. "Good. I think I like you too. But, I also think you need to work on your English."

Marcel sighed deeply. "Oui…mm, Yes. Zat ees what Olympia said to me."

Ekantika laughed. "She would actually be able to help you, since she speaks French, among other things."

Marcel frowned in confusion for a moment. "What do you mean 'among ozer zings?" He cleared his throat and tried again. "O…th..er th..ings."

Ekanitke smiled broadly at him and gave him the thumbs up. "Good! There you go. And she also speaks German, Latin, and Greek."

Marcel looked suitably impressed. "Zat ees a lot of languages. She will probably be a big 'elp."

The two walked in silence for several minutes before Marcel spoke up again, meticulously attempting to drop his accent. "Mademoiselle, I—"

"Please, Marcel, call me Ekantika or Eka."

He smiled. "Eka, ze Dark Lord ees making plans. 'E…'e wants 'Arry Potter badly and 'e is very angry zat Snape and Malfoy are boz out of 'is reach. I zink…I zink zat you should all be very wary. I do not know what 'e is planning, but eet will not be good for you all."

Eka frowned. "Yeah, we figured as much. But…Marcel, do you know someone who maybe would be willing to spy? We need desperately to know what is happening in the Death Eater camp and we need to know who the spy in Hogwarts is."

Marcel shook his head. "Non. Zar are two spies in 'Ogwarts. One ees inside Gryffindor eetself and ze ozer is elsewhere. I am not sure where, but I zought maybe wizin the staff. I do not know if the person is willing or not. But much of ze information that ze Dark Lord is getting ees from the ozer spy. Not ze one in Gryffindor anymore. Since 'Arry moved out."

Eka looked surprised. "I didn't realize it was common knowledge among the Death Eaters that Harry had moved out of Gryffindor."

"Oui, but only wizin ze inner circle. Ze minions are not privy to such information."

She chewed her lip, thinking. At this point Remus glanced back at them. "Hey you two, come join the rest of us up here. If you keep whispering like that I might get jealous, Eka." His tone was light and teasing, but his eyes were worried, probably from the dark expression on Marcel's face and the answering worry on Ekantika's.

Shaking off her thoughts, Eka smiled and pulled Marcel up to join his siblings. "Nothing to be jealous of, sweets. I only have lupine eyes." She widened her eyes at him and stared adoringly.

He gave a startled laugh. "Good, because your eyes are the only lupine thing I actually like."

The three Duponts watched this interchange in confusion and neither adult chose to explain its significance. They still had the grounds to look at, so when they reached the Entrance Hall, instead of heading to the dungeons, Remus led them outside.

**Ariadne:**

The boat that Mr. Talpa always insisted they use for meetings was rocking gently on the ocean swells off the coast of Massachusetts. Ariadne sat on a couch with Severus at her side. Mr. Talpa sat opposite them. Severus was observing him carefully and staying silent. The man was aptly named. He look very much like a mole. His eyes were small and squinty, as though he could not see in the bright light. His nose was small and round and sort of slated upward, not quite pug, but heading in that direction. He was tall, but round and vast as he lounged in his overstuff armchair.

"Ronan, we were sent to look into Grania Ackerley's disappearence."

The mole man shook his head sadly. "No, you are not. You are looking into her death. Grania Ackerley's body was found in Ohio three days ago."

This stunned even Ariadne into silence. Severus only blinked. "Is that so?"

Ronan nodded. "She was found in a shallow grave by the magical division of the FBI. They have been on the case since she disappeared in Kansas a few weeks ago. Most likely because she is an international. They have already done a sweep of the area. One of mine was on the sweep team, so I have a copy of the report and the magic read-out and all the rest of it. Also…" He hesitated.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Ariadne blinked off her shock and leaned bodily into the man at her side, taking comfort from his warmth. "Please," She murmured. "Go on."

Mr. Talpa nodded, looking suddenly older and more weary than before. "She was found with the Dark Mark on the heel of her foot."

Severus jerked upright, dislodging Ariadne, who sat more slowly. "No," Severus shook his head sharply. "that is not possible there is no Death Eater named Grania Ackerley and there is no spy within the Order of the Phoenix."

The mole tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I quite agree with you. She was not a spy, a mole. She was in fact a plant, used to distract us from the real problem."

Ariadne narrowed her eyes. "Which is?"

"The fact that the Death Eaters are moving all over the world. Here in the US, much more carefully and quietly, but elsewhere too. Canada, Eastern Europe, Northern Africa, and both extremes of Asia, west and east. they are recruiting, or trying to. As far as I can tell, they believe with you at Hogwarts, the Summer Coven is no longer in service. No longer a threat. Ms. Ackerley was a means to distract the underground from this fact. And it worked for several weeks."

Ariadne shuddered. "Well, then. We need to network working round the clock to find out when and where these Death Eaters are going to be. The Summer Coven is back. I am back in the field. Spread the word."

Ronan stiffened. "You?"

Ariadne's eyes hardened. "Yes. Me. Especially with this information, there is no way I cannot reactivate myself. I also have a sinking feeling that the entire team is going to need to be reactivated. Even the secondary team."

Ronan's eye widened. "The secondary team? Are you relocating them to England, then?"

Chewing her lip, she shook her head slowly. "No, I think it's better to leave them in place. It'll be useful to have pairs in each of the areas. I plan to reactivate all of them, even in the areas where we haven't seen any activity… This is even worse then I believed. I'll need to speak with the Coven and Dumbledore and with the Order of the Phoenix _and_ with Harry." She sighed deeply and slumped forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her heads. Severus placed a hand on the small of her back, offering a small amount of comfort. She leaned into his touch. They stayed that way for a moment, before she scrubbed at her skin.

Ronan rose. "I will return momentarily, with a pot of tea for us." She laughed and glanced up at him with hollowed eyes. He smiled back, sadly. "And a mug of hot chocolate, since I know how much you dislike tea, Ariadne."

Severus snorted, a reassuring sound that relaxed Ari's body. Ronan smirked at Severus and left the room for the galley. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Ariadne groaned. "Sev, I don't know if I can do this…"

Severus's nostrils flared at the defeat and pain in her voice. He waited until she turned her eyes on him. "Mistress Aureus, you will do what you were trained to do. You will contain the threat of Death Eaters all over the world, just as you did during the first war. You will help my son win this war, just as I will."

She pushed a harsh breath out from between her lips and swallowed heavily. "That is not what I meant. I was referring to reactivating everyone else. With this seeming explosion of Death Eater activity, there is no way that I can contain this by myself. I'm going to need all the girls."

Severus nodded in understanding. "You will do it. I have faith in you. Who are these secondary teams?"

"They're pairs of spies and assassins which I trained personally during the first war. They were placed in various important Wizarding cities across the world. They were my eyes and ears and hands when I was not able to be somewhere. If a lesser Death Eater showed up somewhere, they were trained to take care of them. We were only sent out to dispatch the most important. Not necessarily just the Inner Circle, but definitely the higher ups. They were couples, literally. Heterosexual or homosexual, whichever was more acceptable in the area. If it was a heavily pureblood city, then it was a heterosexual couple."

Severus nodded. "Alright. We have the information for which we came here. Let us get the packet of reports that he has, and return to Hogwarts. You need time to relax, maybe spar with one of the girls. Or with Harry."

Ariadne smiled tiredly. "Severus, I hope you understand that I would love to spar with you, but until I become accustomed to that type of bout again, it would be dangerous for you. I don't mean to sound prideful or condescending, but Olympia is trained to spar with me. She is the only member of the Coven able to do it. Harry is powerful enough to take me on, and probably will exceed my abilities by December or January. Then, he will have to learn to hold back in order to spar with me, as I have done with Olympia."

He nodded. "I understand this, but I believe that you need something cathartic."

Suddenly pulled out of her momentarily depression, she grinned broadly. "I know another way to do that. Sex is certainly cathartic. Want to help me with that, lover?"

Severus snorted, but smiled at her sudden good cheer. "Indeed. Then perhaps we should return to Salem."

She leered at him and he chuckled deeply. She shivered.

They did not return to Hogwarts until very late in the afternoon.

**Aurelia:**

Aurelia and Junius walked together to the edge of the village after a boisterous afternoon with the Weasley Twins. The two had soft smiles on their faces, even with all the odd looks people kept shooting Junius. Finally, he huffed out an exasperated laugh. "Maybe I ought to buy robes that have 'I am not Lucius Malfoy' on the back."

Aurelia laughed. "You most certainly aren't. That man is a bastard and a cheat."

Junius furrowed his brow. "Bastard, he certainly is, but cheat? At what?"

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. "His wife? He's been trying to get into Ariadne's pants since she arrived and yet Severus claims that he loves his wife…"

Junius shook his head, a sad expression passing across his face. Aurelia had met Junius first, during the last war, so expressions like that were normal for her, but people walking by looked almost shocked to see Lucius Malfoy display emotion at all, never mind sadness. "Of course he loves Narcissa, but…it's extraordinarily complicated situation."

"Try me." Her tone was dry, mimicking Severus.

It worked. "Well…you see, Lucius and Narcissa were betrothed from birth. The two grew up together, almost as siblings, though they both knew they'd marry one day. Their love for each other is like that of brother and sister. Yet, our parents and Walburga Black forced them to marry. They were forced to…be intimate until Draco was born. Imagine being forced to have sex with your brother for five years, until you were pregnant." Aurelia shuddered. "Exactly. Well, after Draco, they saw their duty fulfilled and by that time the old lady had snuffed it and Father…Abraxas Malfoy that is, he didn't care what they did. So Lucius took lovers. Lots of them. Narcissa watched this with the amused eye of a sister and the horrified eye of a wife. He was not discrete about any of it, which embarrassed her, but neither did she ever want him in her bed again. So she herself took a single lover, who she's been with for many years now. She finds comfort from her husband's inability to see what his actions are doing to her and she can lean more heavily on the amusement as a result."

Aurelia was disgusted by the whole situation. "That's vile. Purebloods are awful. No offense."

Junius smirked, looking more like his brother than ever. "Yes. Yes, we are."

She grinned suddenly. "Soooo. Who is Narcissa's lover?"

Junius looked torn, but finally admitted, "Panthia Parkinson."

Aurelia's eyes bugged. "Narcissa is a lesbian? Mrs. Parkinson! But…oh dear."

Junius looked confused. "You are perfectly fine with gay men, but lesbians cause this reaction?"

Aurelia shook her head, still looking vaguely worried. "No. No, lesbians…whatever. It's just…I mean…. I didn't…that is… no one knew…unless… no, but no one told Lucius about…oh dear."

He looked even more confused now. "What are you on about?"

Aurelia finally managed to shake herself out of her stupor. "Narcissa. No one told her that Mrs. Parkinson was okay. She's basically vanished from the Dark Lord's service, but no one told Narcissa. She must be absolutely buggy. I bet she'd having a break down as we speak. Someone needs to bring her to the castle, so we can explain that Mrs. Parkinson's okay."

Junius no looked appeared confused. Now he just seemed worried. "I can bring her tomorrow, if you wish. She actually likes me, unlike the rest of the Malfoy clan. We played together as children."

She nodded. "Would you please? That way you also have an excuse to come back and see George."

Junius grinned. "Yes. I do."

They'd reached the castle gates. Aurelia pulled Junius into a quick hug. "Thanks for telling me all this. And Good luck!"

Junius laughed. "My pleasure. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, the blonde apparated out and Aurelia turned back to the castle.

**Olympia:**

When they'd finished checking and cross-checking all the lists they'd generated from the information in Hagrid's book and letter, Olympia and Sirius ended up with six names left to contact and eight names of people Harry would need to go and speak to in person. Hagrid seemed to think that perhaps they might know something. One of the names, in fact, was Aurora Sinistra.

Olympia bit her lip at that. "Well, that's interesting. She's been right here all along and she might hold the clue to the Dark Lord's immortality and his return."

Sirius nodded, still examining a small, oddly shaped rock. "She might at that. Her speech at Hagrid's funeral was an interesting little statement. I hadn't realized until then that she'd been in his and You-Know-Who's class."

Olympia rolled her eyes at his not being able to say the name. "Same. It took me a few days to even realize that Hagrid and _Voldemort_ were in the same class together, but something Harry said tipped me off. There are several odd things here. The whole debacle was rather suspicious and then there's Voldemort's return. Has Harry ever described it for you? I never heard how it happened."

Sirius shook his head. "No. I never did either. Only what was in the stupid article in the _Quibbler_ last year, but he really didn't go into too much detail there. I never pressed. Didn't want to seem pushy. If he wanted to talk about it, he would have."

Olympia sat back against Sirius on the couch and hummed a noncommittal sound. "Hmm. I suppose. I wonder if the Headmaster knows anything about it."

Sirius snorted. "If I know Dumbledore, he probably knows everything about it. The canny old goat."

"Should we read the rest of the journal?" She bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable with such a breech of privacy. "I mean, he did leave it to Harry, not us, and there might be something personal in there that we should look at… I just…I dunno if I feel like I'm looking into someone's skeleton closet or something."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged. He fished the journal out from under the stack of parchment they'd generated. Lightly, he tossed it back into Hagrid's steel box. "There. No worries. Harry can deal with the journal and the rest of it. I've known Hagrid all my life and I have absolutely no idea what most of that junk is. Maybe Harry did know him best of all. Although, why he would leave Harry a rock cake, I've no idea." He threw the oddly shaped rock into the air, caught it, and tossed it on top of the journal.

Olympia looked incredulous. "Are you trying to tell me that that…that stone you were just playing with is…is _food!_"

Sirius grinned. "Yep. Hagrid's specialty. Rock cakes and tea. Impossible to eat without breaking your teeth, but impossible not to eat, since you never wanted to hurt his feelings. Fang the dog ate a lot of them and the rest are probably piling up in the lake, pretending to be _actual_ rocks."

Olympia stared at him some more, before dissolving into helpless laughter. Sirius smiled at being able to make her laugh like that and kissed her neck from behind. When her laughter subsided, Olympia turned around to kiss him properly.

"Shall we adjourn back to the bedroom properly this time?" Sirius's voice was strained, but his leer was full-present.

She laughed again, this time a carefree sounds of joy and contentment rather then mirth. "Indeed, good sir. Lead on."

**Isoko:**

Isoko was wiped out by the time she made the short trek to the village that evening. The meeting with the headmaster had lasted for longer then she'd thought and been far more depressing. She wondered briefly who knew of his condition. Shaking off such morbid thoughts, she turned her mind to the evening before her. Bill was waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks. Not her ideal place for dinner normally, but tonight? All the noise and good cheer would probably be good for her.

Bill was waiting outside, when she came up the street. She watched him smiled so broadly at her, she thought his cheeks would split. She gave him a wave as she approached. "Iso! Wow, I've missed you. How was your meeting?" He asked when she drew nearer.

Some of her newly happy mood dissipated and she saddened. "Awful. The headmaster…he's…well, he's very ill."

Bill's expression grew worried. "Is it serious?"

She nodded and took his arm as they entered the pub. "Yes. Very. I'm not…I don't know if he'll live to see Harry graduate."

Bill gaped at her. "Not even two years? That's…But, can't he go to St. Mungo's?"

She shook her head. "Cancer. Too far along for magical or muggle treatment. We need to prepare everyone for when…well. For the future. I think he's more ill than he's letting on. But this is not the topic we need to be discussing now. I'll have Harry…call and Order Meeting. I don't think he wants people to know, but some of them need to be told. Certainly the Coven, Harry, Severus, and the Weasleys."

Bill averted his eyes for a moment, no doubt trying to get his emotions under control. "It's…I mean, I can't even imagine a world without _Dumbledore_. He's… Well, he's Dumbledore! Completely barmy, totally genius, and the most powerful wizard in the world."

The corner of her mouth turned up in a half-grin, Isoko shook her head. "No true. Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world now. Since he underwent his VS so late. His power is nuts. Off the charts. But all this is beside the point. How did your day go? How are things at the Bank?"

Bill's face grew stormy. "Not good. Not good at all. The goblins are terrified of You-Know-Who. Which they weren't last time around, at least not this soon into the war. I was talking to some of the guys who were working there last time. Apparently, it wasn't until the last year and a half or so of the last war that the goblins got nervous about things. But now, they're not nervous. They're absolutely terrified. It's one of the most unnerving things I've ever encountered. They keep scuttling around the underground of the bank muttering about unnatural black magic. Not Dark Magic. Black magic. I've never even heard of black magic. I wish I understood what it was exactly that was getting to them so badly."

Isoko sat staring at him, rigid in her seat, eyes wide. "Black…magic?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah. You know what that means?"

"That goblins think that Voldemort is using black magic?"

Bill looked even more confused at the flat tone of her voice. He nodded. "Isoko, what's wrong?"

"Probably a whole lot. If the goblins are right? A whole fraking lot."

Bill ignored the word he didn't recognize, replacing it in his head with a curse. "Iso, what is black magic?"

She waved him off, as if to silence his questions, but answered anyway in the same dead tone. "Black magic is an umbrella term used to describe a subsection of Dark Magic. Very few people are aware of its existence with good reason. It can be broken down into specific kinds, all of which have on this in common. All type of black magic are sacrifice-based. They each require some kind of sacrifice to be paid for their completion. Examples of black magic categories are Demon Magic, most kinds of Voodoo, mostly when it isn't practiced as a religion, and Unforgivable Magic. What most people do not realize is that only one of the Unforgivables should actually bear that name. The Avada Kedavra is the most common Black spell in existence. Each casting takes a small piece of the caster's soul with it, thus being a kind of Unforgivable Magic. Most spells that destroy the soul are considered Unforgivable, because the sacrifice they demand is believed to be too high. Some take the souls of others, some, like the AK, take the caster's soul. Either way. The Blackest of Black magic."

Bbut what Harry did…in the First Battle of Hogsmeade? Didn't he…" Bill's features were twisted with worry, terror was beginning to build behind his eyes.

"No. That spell-intent magic- only destroyed the evil within the human soul. It is usually considered an extremely light spell and it's generally used for exorcism of demons or possessors. It would dry them out, but using it on someone not possessed, who does not have any light left within their soul, destroys them. That's what Harry did. Not his best decision, but certainly effective. It has the Death Eaters are now terrified of him."

Bill sucked in a sharp breath. "Good. Okay…Well, that's better, but…Do you think that the goblins are right?"

Isoko shrugged, chewing her lip and gazing down at the food she hadn't realized has arrived. "Well, I can't see where they would get the information, unless… I always had a pet theory that goblins can sense types of magic, but I never could prove it. Since the goblins are so secretive and all… Let's hope desperately that they are wrong, otherwise…" She left the sentence hanging ominously. The two turned to their food and a gloomy despair settled like a cloud over their evening.

**Ekantika:**

Remus and Ekantika had dropped the three siblings back at their new quarters with promises of English tutors as needed. Dumbledore planned to have Darius Sorted with Gabrielle the next morning, so they could start classes as soon as possible. Tiredly, the two professors made their way back to Coven Tower. A fire was roaring in the grate, chasing away the chill of early fall in a castle.

Ekantika dropped bonelessly into an armchair. Remus chuckled and took the seat next to her. "What is it that had you so worried earlier?"

Ekantika shrugged. "Oh a variety of things. The Death Eater inner circle know that Harry has moved out of the Tower. There are two spies at Hogwarts. Marcel suspects that one of them is faculty. You know, the usual insanity that is life in this castle…or perhaps just life with in Harry Potter's orbit."

Remus chuckled again and nodded in commiseration. "I totally understand. There is something about Harry that just pulls everything in. Never a dull moment when he's around…and usually even when he's not, if it involves him somehow."

Ekantika grinned sleepily. "I've never seen that much of the castle before. This place is a freakin labyrinth."

Remus full out laughed this time. Ekantika slanted her eyes at him and smirked. "Actually, we didn't see the whole castle and we certainly didn't see any of the secret passage ways. When I was in school here, I knew of about ten or twelve. But since Harry got here? He's found many more. A few in his first couple years, but after he got the map that we made of the castle, the one with all the secret passages, he's been adding to it. I showed him how at the end of his third year. That boy knows this castle like he was born here. It's uncanny."

Ekantika smiled at the affection in Remus' voice. "Yeah, he really does. He seems to be able to get anywhere in the castle in the shortest time and then he pops up when you least expect him, almost like he just stepped out of the wall."

The two commiserated over Harry as the light from the high windows lengthened and the others began to trickle back. Aurelia was the first one to return. She looked vaguely worried and completely wrapped up in her thoughts. They shared greetings, but Ekantika knew not to bother her when she was in this kind of mood. It would either made her angry or dislodge whatever plan was forming.

Olympia and Sirius wandered down just after Aurelia showed up and Ekantika and Olympia discussed the Dupont family, while Remus asked Sirius about Harry's additions to the map. Ariadne and Severus emerged from the Training Hallway, Ariadne with a cat-like grin and Severus with a curling smirk. The two descended the staircase to join the others, just as Isoko came in through the portrait hole.

Ekantika sighed as she looked around. They would need to fetch Harry and Hermione and the rest of the Misfits so the group could debrief for the day. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

**Okay, guys. I just gave you a 13k+ chapter (which is likely to never happen again). PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **

**How did the timeline style thing go?**


End file.
